LOS ÚLTIMOS GUARDIANES
by bravethunder
Summary: Un guerrero legendario dió su vida por Equestria hace ya siglos y ahora su nombre fue olvidado por el bien de todos. Un guerrero que surco los cielos con amor y justicia, y descansó como una leyenda entre tantas que habitan en Equestria. Y seran el ejemplo a seguir de dos pequeños que trataran de seguir sus pasos aun cuando su madre gobernante se oponga.
1. PROLOGO

— **Los Últimos Guardianes; Legado—**

 **Así que quieres escuchar una historia de Héroes ¿No es así?**

 **Pues déjame contarte una pequeña historia, bueno. Ni tan corta, es una historia con mas de 200 años de antigüedad. Una historia tan antigua que solo pocos la han escuchado, y aquellos que lo han hecho han jurado que ha sido verdad. En realidad, no es una historia, es una leyenda.**

 **La leyenda de los últimos guardianes de Equestria.**

 **Una leyenda poco popular entre la gente, debido a que han olvidado aquello que sucedió hace dos siglos, una leyenda que involucra a dos hermanos. Dos hermanos muy queridos y apreciados por todos, quienes lucharon a capa y espada contra el mal que azotaba su reino. Un Reino que se perdió en los libros de historia.**

 **Estos hermanos, jóvenes aún. Se enfrentaron contra todo tipo de adversidades; lucharon contra seres bípedos fuera de nuestra realidad, lucharon contra Dioses y derrotaron a un titan que amenazaba borrar la vida en el mundo.**

 **Y derrotaron a un ser omnipotente.**

 **Esta leyenda abarca muchos tiempos, muchas realidades y universos. Debido a que su interferencia causo muchos problemas, posiblemente daños irreversibles, pero ambos hicieron esto para mantener a salvo su reino. Ambos comenzaron como ustedes, sin magia, sin sangre legendaria, sin un futuro. Pero fueron tan fuertes ante el destino que forjaron uno, para cada uno que vive en este planeta tiene un futuro gracias a estos chicos. Quienes sacrificaron sus almas con tal de que veamos un nuevo amanecer.**

 **Sus aventuras son infinitas, podría que nunca terminase de relatarles esta leyenda, que comenzara con otras leyendas de ensueño. Que despertaran la curiosidad de un pequeño y sus ganas de ser alguien en la vida y la sed de aprendizaje de su hermano gemelo.**

 **Y se embarcaran en búsqueda de su pasado, para curar enfermedades o para salvar el mundo en más de una ocasión sin darse cuenta. Pero sentirán calma en sus corazones y un alma porque durante su trayecto conocerán seres hermosos e irreconocibles y tendrán enseñanzas únicas que aunarán en sus seres hasta el fin de los tiempos.**

 **Ambos lucharan contra colosos en la magia, en la divinidad, lucharan contra eminencias en las artes oscuras, lucharan por su supervivencia, para saciar su sed de aprendizaje y avivar la llama en sus cuerpos, pero pelearan contra el peor enemigo del caos y maldad en el mundo; La magia de la amistad.**

 **Y una vez hablado esto. El compartirles esta pequeña introducción a ustedes simples mortales creados por arcilla y hueso, valoren a sus creadores, a sus padres y madres. Porque esta leyenda, como otras tantas. Su final puede terminar mal. Porque su leyenda, apenas ha comenzado.**

— **Arkzrimiel—**


	2. SALUDOS

_**Que onda a todos chicos, bienvenidos a esta nueva historia. Una historia que fue hecha con mucho cariño y una pizca de esfuerzo. Antes de comenzar oficialmente la historia quiero aclarar unas cosas;**_

 _ ***Los últimos guardianes pasaron por casi dos años de planeación, escritura y edición. Por lo que si, esta historia comenzó a escribirse poco antes de que terminara "reencarnación" pero la historia que leerán ya estaba planeada desde la mitad del mismo. Como por allá del capítulo 54 ya tenía algo para continuar.**_

 _ ***Como dije antes, sí. Esta historia es secuela y a la vez no lo es de "Reencarnación" Si, es confuso. Pero tiene relación con esa historia, pero tampoco lo tiene. Porque es nueva historia, nuevos personajes, aunque los secundarios son los mismos.**_

 _ ***La historia transcurre 200 años en el futuro, por lo que verán cambios en los protagonistas canon de la serie, pero verán otros que ni deberían de estar allí por las fechas. No aclarare quienes son, tendrán que descubrir el misterio.**_

 _ ***He de mencionar que "Los últimos guardianes" tendrá aproximadamente 8 arcos de historia como mínimo y a lo mucho dos eras. Así que si, tendrán mucha historia a partir de hoy.**_

 _ *** No es necesario leer las historias pasadas, como dije. Historia nueva, aunque pueden leerlas para saber algo más sobre los acontecimientos.**_

 _ ***No intervendré directamente sobre los capítulos, ósea. No pondré mis palabras de saludo ni de despedida al inicio ni final de cada capítulo. Con el fin de mantener una lectura continua sobre los capítulos. Ya que la finalidad de este Fanfic es exponer mi experiencia como escritor "amateur" Durante estos cinco años. Así que a lo mucho pondré un capítulo (Por así llamarlo) aclarando dudas o dando avisos. Posiblemente haga una pagina de Facebook o haga un Twitter al respecto. /Thinking intensifies/**_

 _ ***Este será el ultimo Fanfic que publique, acabándolo me dedicare en totalidad con mi primer libro/Novela, Aunque no se asusten, terminare los que tengo pendientes. Pero este si será el ultimo por lo que estimo que esta historia durará como unos 4 años debido a la magnitud de lore que le invertí durante estos dos años.**_

 _ ***Habrá mucho misterio y aunque deje cosas algo claras será mejor que estén atentos. Lo amaran aquellos que buscan los secretos.**_

 _ **En fin, es todo lo que tenia que mencionar, esta historia me tomo mucho tiempo en escribir, en planear y diseñar. Realmente es algo que espero puedan disfrutar porque ame mucho esta historia, inclusive podría superar a Reencarnación. Y eso que comparados se queda corto la ya mencionada.**_

 _ **Se despide su compañero y amigo Bravethunder y los veré la próxima semana.**_

 _ **Estaría asombroso y estaría eternamente agradecido que pudieran compartir esta historia con sus amigos para que esta familia siga creciendo más y puedan disfrutar esta historia tanto como ustedes.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos a la leyenda de los últimos guardianes.**_

 _ **Conozcan las ultimas leyendas de Equestria.**_

 _ **Que el ultimo guardián cuide de ustedes.**_


	3. LEYENDA

—CAPITULO 01: LEYENDAS—

" _Hay veces, en las que uno vive temiendo a la muerte. Uno crece temiendo a lo que se avecina. Que, tras vivir una larga vida plena y alegre, viene su inminente final. Que al morir no habrá nada que nos siga alegrando, que dejaremos todo lo que hemos construido y al final solo seremos retazos del pasado. Memorias sin alma, que al morir dejaremos de existir. Y eso es lo que más nos aterra. Dejar de existir._

 _Nos inculcaron tener una vida plena y alegre para que cuando muramos lo hagamos sonrientes por todos nuestros éxitos. Que no tuvimos culpas por la que lamentarnos. Pero solo los que dicen eso son realmente egoístas. Que una vez que mueren serán felices, sentirían que hicieron de todo. Pero no saben que al morir. Dejaran dolor, tristeza, y rencor. Dejaron atrás a sus seres queridos, a sus amigos y amores. Por buscar el descanso eterno._

 _Pero hay una manera para seguir en el mundo, sí. Habremos dejado este mundo para siempre, sin embargo. Si logramos seguir vivos en la muerte. O en otras palabras, dejamos de existir. Podremos seguir viviendo eternamente. En la esencia de nuestros amados. Nuestras hazañas no serán olvidadas y mucho menos. Nadie le dolerá nuestra partida. ¿Por qué? Porque nosotros, si. Nosotros en cuerpo y alma. Habremos sido olvidados, mientras que las buenas experiencias, se quedaran para siempre en el universo._

 _Aunque para lograr eso, hay que aceptar más que el destino. Hay que sobrepasar la existencia misma, hay que mallugar y maltratar el destino. Hay que soportar el dolor que el destino provoca por solo tocarlo. El provocar una paradoja causara miles de agonías. Pero si tú quieres seguir viendo el mundo como lo dejaste. Si quieres amar a tu familia, y saber que ellos te aman, aunque no sepan quién eres, tienes que hacer lo imposible para mantener tu legado por toda la eternidad"._

— _Leyenda de la inexistencia; Libro del saqueador—_

" _En tiempos lejanos, en universos extintos. Había grandes pensadores que creían que el tiempo no tenía ni inicio ni final. Obviamente estaban equivocados, hasta su presencia era un error. El tiempo ocurre en diferentes lapsos y momentos. El tiempo comienza con nuestro nacimiento, y se detiene con nuestra muerte. Y una vez que cruzamos el umbral volvemos a repetir. Algunos lo confunden con el tema de la reencarnación; Que morimos y que volvemos a la vida en un cuerpo nuevo para limpiar nuestros crímenes en la siguiente vida._

 _Pero lo anterior tiene que ser algo que debe de ganarse, la reencarnación no es algo que cualquier mundano pueda hacer apenas morir, si ha tenido grandes pecados en su vida y es enjuiciado por el padre de todo. Debe de repetirla, hasta evitar su crimen y así ser salvado. Aunque hay casos en las que el padre de todo. Lo usa para divertirse._

 _El tiempo es un ciclo sin fin, y no hay manera posible de romperla"._

— _Leyenda de la reencarnación; Libro de la cobardía—_

" _En el mundo actual, aún hay leyendas latentes. Leyendas que viven dentro del corazón de todo ser viviente, leyendas. Leyendas muy antiguas._

 _Y hay una leyenda en especial. Que relata que hace, pero hace mucho tiempo, en épocas pasadas. En una época oscura, en una época donde el mundo había sido invadido por seres de otro mundo. Seres que amenazaron la vida con su hermosa y perturbadora paz. Seres que amenazaban con conquistar este mundo con sus artes mágicas y egoísmo. Seres que podían alzarse en dos patas, tenían poderes tan abrumadores que hacían caer reinos con solo imaginarlo._

 _Esos seres, estos crueles seres. Se hacían llamar "Guardianes" seres humanos únicos. Seres sin corazón, sin alma. Eran humanos únicos que eran capaces de manipular la magia a su voluntad. Se autoproclamaban eternos. Siendo liderados por una hermosa mujer, de cabello rubio y ojos turquesa. Incapaz de sentir empatía ni amor. Sin una pizca de decencia, esta mujer. Decidió invadir nuestro mundo en base de mentiras y engaños. Y para ello uso a un chico, el cual se le arrebato el alma. Se le introdujo el alma de un ser legendario, y su destino fue manipulado para que su único fin fuera obtener la magia más noble, pura y digna del universo o multiverso. La magia de la amistad._

 _Esta magia, esta magia de la amistad. Es capaz de limpiar los corazones de todo aquel que se haya perdido en el camino del bien y amor. Para traerlo a la luz y hacerlo un ser justo y valiente. Y aquella mujer endemoniada. Sabía que este poder era incorruptible. Y quería ese poder para ella misma y usarlo en contra de estos seres hermosos y coloridos. Era tan ambiciosa que era capaz de destruir a su propia gente para conseguirlo._

 _Pero aquel chico, que nació sin alma y sin destino. Despertó de su manipulación, destruyo aquel ser legendario dentro de él, causo el temor de aquel reino lejano. Haciéndolo temblar hasta sus cimientos. Aliándose con los antiguos elementos de la armonía. Con su vasto conocimiento aprendió a dominar una magia legendaria que todos creían una locura. Demostró que aquella mujer era una farsa y que todos eran parte de su maquiavélico juego. Él incluso reconoció que era parte de ese juego._

 _Tras una ferviente discusión se libró una batalla eterna por el destino del universo, por el planeta que tanto amó. En aquel reino alejado de todo, fuera de su mundo. Luchó a capa y espada protegiendo a toda costa a los antiguos elementos de la armonía, ahora su familia. Para que no cayeran en la corrupción de ese mundo. Y así usarlas para salvar a los habitantes de tal reino. Acabando así la vida de la Reina de ese malvado lugar. Y tener así su ansiada libertad y la de su gente._

 _Siglos después esa gente vivió en el mundo que antes veían como un premio, ahora todos viven en armonía. Aprendieron las costumbres de ese bello mundo, alejándose poco a poco de su dichosa "divinidad" volviéndose seres de hermoso corazón y almas únicas. Y así fue como ese chico acabo con la dictadura eterna de aquella mujer y él se convirtió en un verdadero guardián, y con los años. Un guardián supremo._

 _Aunque, las leyendas nunca tienen finales alegres._

 _Todo ser viviente, todo ser que este atado a la ley de la vida. Tenía que morir, ese chico. No, ese hombre sabía y entendía que su vida se acababa por su culpa. Poseía tanto poder dentro de sí que esta le devoraba rápidamente, que comenzaba a corromperse. Y con la maldad surgiendo de sus entrañas y su inminente muerte. Viajó por el mundo repartiendo sus armas, armaduras y amor. Elementos que uso contra aquella mujer lasciva. Eran armas tan poderosas que partirían la tierra en dos, armaduras tan pesadas y resplandecientes que dejarían ciego a quien las viese, y un amor tan puro que acabaría con la maldad de un demonio._

 _Con el único fin de preservar el equilibrio que él altero a su antojo al modificar un libro único y sagrado. Un libro que solo el padre de todo, un Dios absoluto podía modificar. Y se dice. Que, para encontrar sus tesoros, sus reliquias debes de sacrificar algo de grandísimo valor que se iguale a lo que deseas obtener. Pero realmente nadie sabe que hay que ofrendar para recibir. Solo ese guardián sabía que hay que dar para obtener tan bello poder, su poder._

 _En sus últimas horas de vida, al ver el amanecer. Ese hombre hizo una promesa al universo. Le prometió cuidarlo de todo peligro externo, ya sea pasado, presente y futuro. Afirmo que él amaba todo lo que habitaba en el mundo, aun cuando su presencia haya alterado lo natural; Humanos y reyes malditos que rechazaron su naturaleza con tal de gobernar eternamente o su origen por un amor pasajero. Sabe que lo natural será ver el mundo desarrollarse a su antojo, sin cadenas, sin ataduras y sin destino. Nada que le obligue a detenerse por culpa de un extranjero, y hará que todo ocurra para un bien mayor. Aunque él sea la definición de maldad._

 _Y así fue, su vida llegó a su fin, y el padre de todo lo condenó por toda la eternidad por haber alterado y casi borrado el significado de la palabra "Destino". Aquel que le conociese, aquel que haya soñado con él, aquel que él haya salvado, aquel que haya deseado estar con él, todo aquel que lo haya amado. Olvidará que él una vez existió. Que piso la tierra que tanto amó y no quedara nada que demuestre su existencia. Inclusive aquellos que lo veneraban como un dios, lo olvidaran._

 _Perdiendo su recuerdo por los albores del tiempo y espacio. Y se menciona, en antiguos escritos que logró tener una familia muy numerosa. Aumentando su descendencia. Pero eso solo fueron rumores. Cuentos de pueblo, porque nadie sabe quiénes podrían ser aquellos "herederos" que poseen su sangre legendaria, solamente. Él Deseo dejar de existir porque era lo mejor para todos, para sus hijos e hijas._

 _Y aunque algunos afirman que él existió una vez. Esas ascuas entre la ceniza que chisporroteaban su nombre. Su palabra queda en duda, inclusive la reina afirma haberlo conocido y sin embargo su palabra se cuestiona o inicios de locura. Porque solo es una leyenda entre leyendas. Creada después de la gran guerra. Después de que los humanos llegasen junto con su nueva Reina._

 _El guardián del mundo, dicen que era su nombre. Aunque podría tener cientos. Porque su nombre original fue olvidado. Porque así él lo permitió._

 _Decidió dejar de existir porque amaba a todos, y ellos lo amaban a él. Pero si seguía vivo lo terminarían odiando._

 _El guardián del mundo una vez pisó esta tierra, pero decidió dejar de existir por el bien del mundo. Su vida fue olvidada, porque así lo permitió._

 _Y una vez dijo, cantando al aire. Entre las risas de sus muertos. Antes de extinguirse por toda la eternidad, y caer en su condena. Proclamo a los cuatro vientos; . .-.. .- - - .-. -. ..- -. -.-. .- - ..- . .-. ._

 _Bñhfm Gjhvfspb, se hacía llamar."_

— ¡Increíble! ¿Qué opinas Rein? ¿Crees que sea verdad la leyenda del guardián del mundo?

—No lo sé Radiant. Suena algo muy. Fantasioso, si dice que en verdad lo olvidaron. ¿Cómo que es que esta leyenda existe? No tiene sentido, nada que lo vincule a él debe de ser recordado. Inclusive las leyendas. Además ¿Hace cuánto fueron escritas estas leyendas? Inclusive mamá no ha escuchado o sabido algo de él.

— ¡Pues obvio! Nadie sabrá quien fue porque fue condenado a ser olvidado. Por algo es una leyenda, porque hay posibilidades de que si haya sucedido.

—O quizás que nunca haya sucedido. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva eso escrito, exactamente?

—Según aquí tiene unos 200 años de haber sido escrito, lo cual no es mucho tiempo si lo pensamos. Ambos tenemos 50 años.

—Bueno sí, pero nosotros somos mitad humanos, para años pony ya seriamos ancianos, pero para la gente de Terranova. Que son humanos semi-inmortales. Seguimos siendo bebes.

—Lo cual me molesta mucho. Entonces ¿Qué opinas Rein? ¿Quieres saber más del guardián del mundo? Podemos entrar a la biblioteca de mamá.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡La última vez que lo hicimos nos fue horrible! Sus guardias nos descubrieron y nos obligó a estudiar sobre magia Angelical. No quiero usar esa magia, da miedo.

—Vamos Rein, sé que quieres saber más del guardián, anda. Sé que te nace, pero te haces del rogar.

—Como tú guardaespaldas personal debo de oponerme a tu deseo. No permitiré que entres a la biblioteca de madre, es una falta de respeto hacia su privacidad…

—Reinhardt, Radiant. Su madre les necesita—Una chica de cabello rubio y corto con un par de coletas. De ojos guindas, se apareció en la puerta de la habitación de ambos chicos, quienes eran más bien príncipes. Hijos de la princesa de la amistad. Líder de Equestria central. Uno de ellos sostenía un gran libro purpura con muescas en los costados, con un grabado en el centro "Leyendas increíbles pero muy antiguas" Vio a ambos chicos inclinando un poco la cabeza sonriendo al ver descomunal libro, muy conocido entre la familia real— ¿Es en serio? ¿Están leyendo esa cosa de nuevo? ¿Qué son, bebes?

—Vamos Raphiel, entiende que estas leyendas son increíbles ¡Hasta el titulo lo dice! —Radiant tomo el libro con su hocico y se acercó aquella chica, a Raphiel y ella lo sostuvo con ambas manos limpiando la portada de su saliva. Abriendo el interior, su mirada se opacó un poco y sus pupilas se retrajeron por un milisegundo y cerro el libro de golpe dando media vuelta—Andando chicos, su madre les habla. Reinhardt, deberías de ser más firme con tu hermano, si quieres ser guardia crepuscular claro.

—De acuerdo. Hermano, vamos. No hay que hacer enojar a mamá—Reinhardt cruzo de brazos ante su hermano y el bajo un poco la cabeza, Rein tomo su lanza de plata y caminaron hacia la salida de la habitación donde Raphiel le esperaba.

Estando ya en los pasillos del castillo de la princesa Twilight Sparkle. Así también parte de las siete de las academias de la armonía. Un castillo que es considerado como faro de Equestria, al resplandecer ante toda la adversidad. Ante la noche más oscura la estrella que usa de corona brillara eternamente.

Raphiel, Reinhardt y Radiantshield, caminaban por tales pasillos prohibidos para el público, únicamente la familia real, amigos cercanos y los propios elementos de la armonía, podían transitar por ellos.

Y los elementos de la armonía, guías en el mundo. Luceros en la oscuridad, son la guía para los estudiantes y todo ser viviente. Encomendadas para educar a todos por igual en base a su elemento. Siendo eternas gracias al amor que les ha unido desde el día que se conocieron, y eso lo afirman con mucha pasión a quien se le acerca a preguntar. Y es una verdad porque se nota en la sabiduría de sus palabras.

Los pasillos que el trio caminaba eran los mismos que todo mundo conocía desde hace siglos; largos pasillos y amplios con puertas de maderas y vitrales a los costados. Cada puerta tenía un señalamiento encima indicando el motivo de aquella habitación, la mayoría eran habitaciones dormitorios, baños y salas de entretenimiento.

En la planta baja del castillo se encontraban los salones de clase, que se dividían entre todo el castillo, siete sectores; El **sector este frontal** era exclusivo para el elemento de la lealtad y sus estudiantes, **el ala este central** Era único para el elemento de la honestidad que daba directo al jardín real del castillo para trabajos de campo, **el ala este trasero** era especial para el elemento de la amabilidad donde compartía el jardín con el elemento de la honestidad. **El ala oeste frontal** era para el elemento de la risa, así como la cocina, **el ala oeste central** para el elemento de la generosidad, así como las habitaciones para las yeguas, **el ala oeste trasero** para el elemento de la sabiduría, así como la biblioteca pública para todos los residentes del castillo y del pueblo.

Pero el sector central del castillo, el sector más importante de todos. Que abarcaba desde la entrada principal hasta la salida trasera al jardín personal de la princesa, el sector de la magia, quien tiene un sinfín de seguidores ansiosos de saber todo lo que la princesa sabe, toda su sabiduría y su invaluable magia armónica, con una biblioteca tan grande que deja en burla la biblioteca de Canterlot y quizás, la de todas en Equestria. Una biblioteca que se extiende cientos de kilómetros y protegida por miles de trampas que alejan a todos los intrusos, pero su localización es desconocida. Al menos para todos fuera del castillo.

Radiant veía a Raphiel, teniente de la guardia crepuscular y mano derecha de la antigua capitana, y su hermano. Un simple cabo asignado especialmente para protegerle de cualquier peligro, o travesura. Siendo un Pegaso enérgico propenso a peligros necesitaba cuidados.

Radiant era un Pegaso de pelaje blanco con ojos dorados y melena color ámbar, así como la cola, una Cutiemark con forma de una gran estrella morada con tres pares de alas grises de frente y un escudo plateado en medio de dichas alas, y tres estrellas azules dentro del escudo.

El hermano mayor de Radiant, aun por minutos. Reinhardt o como gusta que le llamen. Rein, era un Pegaso igual que su hermano, pero desde que tomó consciencia rechazó su naturaleza equina por lo que su aspecto es la de un humano de 14 años, pelirrojo y ojos purpuras oscuros, con un traje militar blanco con palas en los hombros, una franja y unos pantalones largos y en los costados una franja lavanda y en las bastillas igual. Aunque su Cutiemark no se mostraba en su forma humana la tenía bordada en el uniforme; Una guadaña azul con una espada blanca cruzadas, con un escudo de fondo al igual que su gemelo. Aun por raro que se entienda. Si, son gemelos.

Raphiel era una chica de casi dos milenios de edad, pero al tener sangre Terranova su aspecto se mantiene al de una chica de 17 años y aun siendo muy sabia su actitud sigue siendo la de una adolescente, sus habilidades con la espada casi se igualan al de la reina de Terranova, aunque sigue fracasando en sus intentos para derrotar a su mentora. Consejera de Terranova y hermana de la Reina.

Los tres chicos seguían caminando por el pasillo pensando en sus propios intereses en silencio hasta llegar al final de este, aparente callejón sin salida, Raphiel se paró de frente y empujo un ladrillo y el resto desapareció en magia y unas escaleras circulares se mostraron, una estrecha bajada en círculos. Que conectaba directamente a la sala del trono y salón de clases de la princesa. Pequeños escalones de piedra con pequeñísimas ventanas en las paredes hacia el pueblo.

Bajaron por las escaleras lentamente, donde al pasar por las ventanas veían parte del pueblo, Ponyville, capital de Equestria central, un pueblo humilde pero basto de habitantes que debió haber perdido ya su categoría de "pueblo" o "Villa" desde hace dos mil habitantes. Pero la princesa mantuvo el título a su ciudad para mantener la tradición, aunque se rumorea entre sus estudiantes que lo hizo por la petición del Príncipe Novasoul, difunto esposo de la reina. Que perdió su luz hace siglos al ser un pony común y corriente.

Consiguieron llegar al fondo de las escaleras. Topando con otra pared de ladrillos y cristal, Raphiel puso su mano sobre un bloque y este muro desapareció y una tenue luz encegueció a los chicos hasta adaptarse mostrando la gran sala de trono. Una habitación circular con una plataforma de piedra en el centro, a los costados había cristales puntiagudos sin posibilidad de andar por alli quedando solo dicha plataforma, y a la cabeza de esa plataforma, subiendo unos tres escalones. Un gran trono de cristal de muchos colores predominando el purpura, dorado y lavanda.

Y sobre el trono en la parte de las paredes seis balcones de piedra con tronos de piedra más pequeños y en la parte de atrás había un cristal con un aura tenue con la Cutiemark de cada elemento de la Armonía ocuparía en cada reunión, de izquierda a derecha; El elemento de la amabilidad, el segundo de la generosidad, el tercero honestidad, el cuarto lealtad, quinto de la risa y el sexto sabiduría.

Dichos tronos estaban vacíos de momento, pero el más importante era el que estaba frente a ellos, subiendo dichos escalones. Y estaba ocupado por la Princesa Twilight Sparkle. Una alicornio de gran poder, de melena ondulante y simétrica de color purpura con dos franjas de color rosada y una dorada, de ojos violetas, pero con una tenue aura dorada en los contornos de su iris. Sus alas igual al de su pelaje, pero la primera hilera de plumas era blanca como la nieve, y el resto de sus plumas eran de diferentes colores, naranja, amarillo, rosa, esmeralda, azul celeste y purpura. Señal clara de su gran conexión con el resto de los elementos de la armonía.

Por fortuna para Raphiel, pero no para los hijos. La princesa estaba desocupada. Ella solamente estaba sentada en su trono meditando, con la cabeza hacia el suelo y ojos cerrados. Raphiel dio un paso al frente y un puente de cristal se extendió desde la entrada hasta la plataforma de piedra y ellos caminaron hacia el centro lentamente. Con el sonido de las pisadas mirando con detalle la sala del trono, los hermanos miraron al techo, donde las raíces del mítico árbol "Golden Oak" sostenían gemas preciosas con los colores respectivos de los elementos de la armonía. También era lo que quedaba del antiguo hogar de la princesa.

—Princesa Twilight, he traído a sus hijos—Raphiel se detuvo al centro del pedestal haciendo una referencia inclinando su cabeza y ella abrió los ojos lentamente viendo a Raphiel. levantando la barbilla con grandeza.

—Hola Raphiel, agradezco que hayas traído a mis hijos. Puedes descansar.

—No tiene que agradecer princesa, es un honor servirle—Raphiel retomo su postura y retrocedió varios pasos colocándose detrás de sus hijos. Y la princesa, suspiro con descontento.

—Radiantshield, Reinhardt. Quiero suponer que saben porque mande a llamarlos. ¿Verdad?

—Pues. Bueno, quizás será porque reconociste nuestros talentos con la magia—Radiant sonrió mostrando un poco los dientes y la princesa frunció el ceño en molestia—Bueno, ha de ser porque finalmente pudimos usar un hechizo de categoría ígnea. ¡Si que fue una odisea tele transportarse a través del fuego! ¡Casi nos quemamos las cejas, verdad Rein! —Radiant le dio un codazo a su hermano, pero estaba paralizado ante la mirada de su madre. Quien se le remarcaron las cejas del disgusto.

—Creo que lo que trata de decir nuestra madre ha de ser sobre lo que paso la semana pasada. Justo con ese hechizo que ambos logramos, justo en la cosecha de la tía Applejack…—Rein se encogió de hombros mientras su voz se cortaba conforme terminaba la oración, y su madre tenía un claro enojo en su rostro que sus pupilas emanaban un aura rojiza.

—Oh eso, Si paso eso ¿Verdad? Solo recuerdo que aparecimos en nuestras habitaciones. Lo demás, ni idea—Radiant intento evadir la verdad. Pero eso enfureció a su madre.

— ¡Suficiente, Radiantshield! Ambos saben que Applejack trabajó día y noche para que sus cultivos estén listos para sus clases, y aun sabiendo su daño intentaron arreglarlo, pero empeoraron las cosas, crearon mandrágoras del sueño. ¡Toda el ala este quedo en un sueño profundo! ¡La princesa Luna tuvo que venir a ayudar a quienes se perdieron en sus sueños!

—Ah bueno, sí. En mi defensa eso fue un accidente, realmente quería hacer una pequeña llama, ya que necesitábamos de una antorcha.

— ¿Antorcha? ¿Para qué necesitarías de una antorcha? —La voz de Twilight se fue yendo ante la confusión, pero tuvo un repentino miedo al ver el libro que sostenía Raphiel, se sentía idiota al no notarlo antes.

Bajo de su trono exponiendo todo su cuerpo. Su estatura había aumentado mucho desde sus años de juventud, ahora se igualaba al de la retirada Reina de Equestria. y su Cutiemark había cambiado un poco. Solo detrás de su estrella rosada tenía un par de alas blancas

—Eso es. Eso. Es de mi biblioteca ¿Cómo consiguieron entrar? —Twilight arrebato el libro del brazo de Raphiel con su magia, tanto que Raphiel casi caía del tirón. Pero eso no le importo a Twilight.

Miro la portada del libro, aunque no por mucho porque lo conocía a la perfección, pero su interés fue hacia una de las hojas del libro. Que apenas se asomaba del borde, y lo abrió mirando el conjunto de leyendas y la leyenda del guardián del mundo, la mirada de la princesa estaba perdida en esa página, miro a sus hijos y en ese instante se sumió en la ira.

— ¿Qué les dije de no meterse a mi biblioteca? ¿Acaso no saben de los peligros a los que se exponen?

—Lo sabemos mamá, pero realmente quería saber más del guardián del mundo. Sus historias son asombrosas. ¡Increíbles! ¡Él es increíble! Y quisiera ser como él—Twilight reacciono abriendo más los ojos de la sorpresa. Y en su ira dejo caer el libro con fuerza resonando su eco por toda la sala callando a Radiant del impacto. Y comenzó a pisotear el libro tan fuerte que su pata se marcaba en la portada con cada golpe. Inclusive el suelo comenzó a agrietarse de la fuerza. Los tres se encogieron de hombros aterrados.

— ¡Las leyendas son lo que son! Leyendas, no existe manera que afirme que ese tal guardián existió. He vivido lo suficiente para confirmarlo, el no existe. Es un cuento de hadas, Reinhardt. Te he dicho muchas veces que cuides de tu hermano ¿Y permites que haga esto? ¿No quieres ser el capitán de la guardia crepuscular?

—Si madre.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué haces? Solo caes en las travesuras de tu hermano. También va para ti Raphiel, sabes muy bien que si Reinhardt fracasa tú debes de cuidar de ellos. ¿Qué es lo que haces durante tus horas de guardia?

—Vigilando el exterior su majestad. Practicando—Raphiel apenas se movía ante la imponente figura de la princesa que se acercaba a los chicos. Mirando al trio en un cólera.

—Sé que quieres ser como la Reina Phoenix, pero eso no te da derecho a descuidar tus labores, tienes que ser más responsable. Entiéndelo, Equestria central depende de nosotros. Equestria entera debe de mantener un equilibrio. No pueden darse el lujo de hacer lo que les plazca—Twilight cerró los ojos e hizo ejercicios de respiración para calmarse al ver el temor de sus hijos y la guardia.

— ¿Qué hará con sus hijos, alteza?

—Me encargare de ellos, necesitan de un gran castigo por haber robado un libro de mi biblioteca personal—Raphiel trago saliva e hizo reverencia y dio media vuelta caminando con prisa hacia la puerta principal del saló desapareciendo por el portal dejando a Twilight con sus hijos, quienes luchaban por no desmoronarse del miedo. Twilight regreso la mirada a sus hijos sin pestañear—¿Saben por que la biblioteca real esta bajo tierra y protegida ante toda magia, intruso o desastre natural?

—No madre—Ambos respondieron en seco. Temerosos ante la mirada de su tirana madre. Los miraba como si los odiara a muerte, pero ella veía en sus ojos algo que le quebraba el corazón. Algo que le traía malos recuerdos.

—Porque ahí queda lo ultimo de su padre, de mi amado esposo. Mi querido Novasoul. Un gran esposo, siempre quiso ser el mejor de todos, quería salvar Equestria de todo mal siendo simplemente, un patético. Pegaso, y en la biblioteca están sus memorias. De sus sueños cumplidos. De sus metas alcanzadas.

—Ya sabíamos de eso madre, sabemos que es un lugar muy importante para ti. Para todo el reino—Reinhardt aparto la mirada de su madre avergonzado, le provoco una pequeña sonrisa a su madre suavizando un poco su corazón—Para nosotros también es importante. La verdad.

—Por eso deseo que respeten mi decisión, y el descanso de su padre. Si algo perturbara su cálido descanso sería algo horrible para mí, los recuerdos de su padre son hermosos. Saben que si necesitan de algo pueden acercarse y decírmelo o a su tía, ella también es muy buena en los hechizos y encantamientos mágicos, si quieren historias, **verdaderas** historias pueden acercarse a su tía Applejack o su tía Rainbow, ambas fueron grandes exploradoras en su juventud. ¡Tienen grandes historias por contar! —Su madre se emociono al pasar por sus ojos purpuras tan bellos recuerdos, pero con ellos la nostalgia—No solo es lo que se cuenta en libros, ellas lo vivieron y lo palparon. Así que deseo que dejen la biblioteca. Mi biblioteca en paz. Por favor.

—Esta bien madre, lo haremos—Ambos se disculparon con su madre, pero solo Reinhardt lo hizo de corazón, Radiant mostro una muesca cabizbaja, demostrando su mentira, pero solo el lo noto. Radiant noto el libro pisoteado frente a su madre. Reinhardt mantenía la mirada en su madre.

—Temo decir esto, pero debo de salir, tengo una cita importante en Canterlot con la Reina Celestia, hay un asunto que involucra a sus hijas, espero puedan aprender de esto y sean mejores cada día, su padre. Fue un gran Pegaso, también hizo travesuras de joven, pero sabia mantener sus promesas. Y siempre las cumplía, así que hagan lo mismo. Por favor.

—De acuerdo madre—Twilight se despidió de sus hijos con un beso en la frente y camino con tranquilidad fuera de la sala del trono, Radiant recogió el libro limpiando la tierra con su ala, Raphiel apareció de nuevo en ese instante con una cesta llena de dulces de tantos tamaños y envolturas llamativas. Raphiel se emparejo a los chicos viendo el libro con interés, consternada por el gran caos que provocó y lo que causo en la princesa.

—Siento mucho eso Radiant, de haber sabido que reaccionaria asi lo habría ocultado.

—No te preocupes Raph, no sabias nada—Radiant sonrió casi desinteresado por el problema y lo abrió en la misma página leyendo otro fragmento al azar—Pensar que pudo haber sido real, el guardián del mundo, el guardián de todo. ¡Wow! Debió haber sido alguien increíble.

—¿Qué te atrae tanto a él? Solo es una leyenda, no sabemos si en verdad existió.

—SI la leyenda aquí esta escrita a mano, es que en verdad existió. Y si existió, debió haber tenido muchas aventuras, ¡Cientos historias! Y quisiera saber que hay fuera de Equestria central, quisiera encontrar una de sus armas, ser como él; Valiente, poderoso, inteligente, todo. Y así dejar este aburrido castillo—Radiant miro a Raphiel con ilusión y ella reacciono con intriga ante tal positivismo y deseo. Notándose en su rostro. Y miro hacia Reinhardt.

—Había olvidado comentarles que mi misión ahora es llevarle esta cesta a la capitana Featherhope, así que. Bueno, podrían acompañarme. Claro, no los dejo a elegir. **TIENEN** que acompañarme. No quiero que su madre me vuelva a sancionar por sus travesuras, afectaría demasiado mi currículo el día que quiera ser parte de la familia real de la reina de Terranova.

—Bueno, si es de la capitana Featherhope. No me molestaría nada—Rein sonrió afianzando su lanza con gran firmeza, Raphiel sonrió y miro a Radiant y el acepto sin demora. Los tres dieron media vuelta saliendo de la sala del trono, Radiant veía el libro por un buen rato, anhelando algo inexistente pero el juraba que existe, que siente que existió una vez y algo dentro de el le grita que encontrara la respuesta en los libros que su madre tanto protege celosamente.

 _"Asi es como todo comienza, aunque no es como la leyenda debe de comenzar"_


	4. EL GUARDIAN DEL MUNDO

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO GRAN CAPITULO, SI. SE QUE DIJE QUE YA NO HARIA ESTO PERO SE ME OLVIDO RECALCAR ALGO IMPORTANTISIMO LA SEMANA PASADA.**

 **+RECUERDEN QUE NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LAS HISTORIAS PASADAS. ES MÁS, DIGAMOS QUE TODOS MIS FICS CONVERGEN EN ESTE, A LO MEJOR SIENTEN RARO QUE LA HISTORIA NO SE CENTRA EN LAS MANE SIX, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN. DENTRO DE MUY POCO TODO TENDRA SENTIDO Y VERAN A LAS MANE SIX Y A LOS PERSONAJES CANONICOS TOMANDO PAPELES IMPORTANTES. RECUERDEN QUE DIJE QUE ESTE FIC (O POR LO MENOS LA PRIMERA MITAD) SERA UN FIC MAS ALLEGADO A LA SERIE, TOMANDO PRESTADO SITUACIONES MÁS FAMILIARES PERO NECESITO PRESENTAR A ESTOS PERSONAJES NUEVOS Y CREAR UN TRASFONDO. PORQUE SI, TODO ESTO ES UN GRAN EPILOGO.**

 **EN FIN, SIN MAS QUE DECIR. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, COMPARTANLO CON SUS AMIGOS PARA QUE ESTA FAMILIA CREZCA CADA VEZ MAS. SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO BRAVETHUNDER.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 2: EL GUARDIAN DEL MUNDO—

 **Francotirador oxidado**

" _Rifle de francotirador usado hace siglos por un humano tan débil que dependió de armas muy primitivas y salvajes, y esta fue una de estas que le termino costando la vida y un futuro sin cadenas. Pero aun sabiendo su condena dio todo lo que tuvo para que los ponys que él conoció tuvieran mejor vida que él. Pero no logro tal deseo y su nombre fue cambiando a lo largo de los años debido al pobre impacto que tuvo hasta desaparecer en los albores del tiempo"_

—Entonces, ¿Cómo podremos entrar a la biblioteca de nuestra mamá? —Radiant seguía sosteniendo el libro con su ala viendo la portada con curiosidad y deseo. Aun con la pata de su madre sobre el grabado apreciaba el detalle dado con cariño y afecto.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Acaso no escuchaste a nuestra madre? Quiere que no entremos de nuevo, sabes que ese lugar es muy peligroso para entrar como si nada.

—Así es, recuerdo el día que tu madre comenzó con la construcción de la biblioteca. Hubo muchos heridos entre ponys y Terranovas. Inclusive la Reina Phoenix se lastimo al tratar de levantar un bloque de tonelada y media con tal de que un trabajador no muriera aplastado—Los tres caminaban lentamente entre las calles de Ponyville, siendo reverenciados con respeto de los habitantes, ponys y terranovas; Una especie muy evolucionada de la humanidad que descubrió como evitar la muerte con grandes alas en la espalda y poderes mágicos que su propia especie denomina como "Divina" y son eternos como las gobernantes de Equestria aunque no serían capaces de derrocar a la especie que les abrió las puertas después de que su mundo fuera consumido por su codicia—Además de que hay muchas trampas para evitar ladrones, ni Ahuizotl fue capaz de pasar por las puertas aquella noche que intento robar la espada del ocaso y ahora está en el Tártaro.

—Y sabes que nosotros debemos de tener el permiso de las princesas del querer y la de la Reina para poder siquiera poner un pie dentro, obviamente necesitamos el de nuestra madre para poder pasar a la segunda plataforma inferior de la biblioteca.

—A mí no me afecta eso Reinhardt. Quiero saber que hay en el fondo de la biblioteca. Escuche de la Tía Starlight que en el fondo hay una reliquia tan poderosa que responderá cualquier duda, y quiero saber si en verdad existió el guardián del mundo—Rein miro a su hermano afligido, cuando Radiant lo llama por su nombre completo, es porque habla en serio. Raphiel suspiro hablando entre dientes algo inentendible pero capto la atención de ambos chicos pero no dijeron nada, solo siguieron con el tema.

Doblaron varias esquinas, pasando entre los estrechos callejones del pueblo, pasando bajo las pasarelas donde las casas se conectaban y cada cuanto se detenían a saludar a los transeúntes ya que era un honor ver a los príncipes fuera del castillo, ya que sus estudios les prohíben salir seguido del castillo. Desembocaron en la plaza central del pueblo, donde estaba el gran ayuntamiento decorado con hermosos adornos multicolores y listones que iban desde la copa hasta la base y a su alrededor grandes puestos de comida, vestuario y cosas varias. Raphiel cubrió a Radiant con una manta marrón y Rein uso su magia para cubrir su rostro con una bufanda purpura con una pequeña gema rota a un costado de la boca y caminaron con calma, entendían la gravedad de la situación; al más mínimo ruido o demostración que ellos son los hijos de la gran princesa de Equestria central, haría que el festival se arruinara por su culpa. Y no deseaban que su madre se enfureciera de nuevo.

Pasaron entre la multitud de ponys y de Terranovas con el gran sonido de las pláticas que mayormente eran de magia y de las siete academias de la armonía; Ponyville seguía siendo un pueblo puro e inocente pero también se convirtió en el centro del conocimiento mágico más grande de Equestria, al tener todo el conocimiento de los terranovas y Equestres, todo mundo ansiaba aprender tales hechizos aunque la capital principal de Equestria no se quedaba atrás, teniendo en su poder todos los conjuros alquímicos de la gran Sharon Cortes. Hermana del difunto Rey de Equestria, quien paso toda su vida estudiando la base de la magia hasta llegar a lo que todos conocen como alquimia que usada por potros la utilizo para grandes avances liberando el candado para que todos lo usaran sin problema alguno. Aunque sus leyes rigen en Canterlot. Es historia para el pilar central de la familia real.

Una pequeña presencia amarillenta pasó corriendo frente a los tres con un gran moño rosado, Raphiel se detuvo parando a Rein con su brazo. Radiant miro entre la multitud nervioso. Esa ráfaga amarillenta impartía miedo, era tan rápido que no se le podía seguir con la vista, era idéntico a la de un lobo a punto de cazar a su presa preparando sus mortíferos dientes y aferrarse a su garganta, La multitud seguía su curso natural y la veloz ráfaga pasaba de un lado a otro hasta caer de la nada caer sobre el cuello de Radiant abrazándolo con fuerza sacándolo casi el aire, con una gran risa jovial y el balanceándose a los lados tratando de quitársela de encima. Cayendo al suelo girando sobre sí mismo con las carcajadas en su oreja hasta que Raphiel se inclinó y tomo del lomo a la pequeña pony viendo a sus ojos naranjas.

— ¿Acaso sabe tu hermana que te saliste de la escuela, Applebloom? —Raphiel bajo a la pequeña potra y ella sacudió su cuerpecito como gato.

—Claro que lo sabe, hoy no hay clases ¿Recuerdas? Hoy es día de la cosecha, nadie va a la escuela Raphi.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar con tu hermana en otra parte? Escuche que necesita ayuda para mover unos barriles y necesita la ayuda suficiente de toda su familia para traer toda la sidra que pueda para la feria.

—Vengo de ahí, Applejack no quiere que le ayude. Dice que soy muy joven para ayudarle con la sidra.

— ¿Y qué hay de tus amigas?

—Oh cierto, había olvidado que quede de verme con Swettie Belle y Scootaloo en la sección de pirotecnia, intentaremos sacar nuestras Cutiemarks de…de, ¿De qué? Bueno, será algo con fuegos artificiales.

—Applebloom, no vayas a hacer una locura por favor—Rein se arrodillo sacudiendo la melena de Applebloom con una suave sonrisa—Recuerda que la última vez que hicieron algo descabellado pasaron todas las vacaciones en el hospital.

—Y fueron las peores de toda mi vida. ¡Bueno, si me disculpan! —Applebloom dio media vuelta y salió corriendo desapareciendo entre los pies de la multitud, Radiant se mantuvo en silencio algo molesto, el libro se había maltratado durante el forcejeo y la pasta que cubría la hoja más valiosa para él se había perdido entre la tierra. Quizás compartía ese fanatismo por los libros que su madre.

—No puedo creer que hayan hecho una lista para conseguir sus Cutiemarks y que de esa lista hayan hecho otra. Sí que son muy enérgicas—Radiant sacudió su manta y guardo el libro bajo su ala suspirando con desasosiego.

—Eso si Radiant, aunque me gusta ver que todos están alegres por la feria. No muchas veces podemos darnos el lujo de salir del castillo.

— ¡Pues claro! Mamá siempre está sobre nosotros evitando que hagamos algo, que si no estudiamos, que si no practicamos nuestra magia no seremos lo suficiente dignos para heredar el trono para cuando ella decida retirarse. No soportaría estar sentado todo el día, me dolería el trasero.

—Menos quejas, que debo de entregarle esto a la Capitana Featherhope. No quiero que se enfurezca si no le doy estos dulces edición especial de la Tía Pinkie.

—Cierto Raph. Andando—Rein tomo ahora el liderazgo y caminaron entre la multitud apartando a la gente y a los ponys lentamente, Rein veía a los demás con envidia, quería sonreír como ellos lo hacían. Quería sentir que vive para algo, no para estudiar algo que no quiere. No quería hacer algo que no quería, pero su madre le prohibía seguir sus sueños.

Sin demora caminaban entre el público viendo el buen ánimo de los presentes; Terranovas y Ponys conviviendo en armonía, todos llenos de amor y armonía. Todo gracias a Twilight Sparkle y a los pilares de la familia real. Y obviamente, a los reyes de Equestria. Quienes permitieron vivir en Equestria dicha especie con bondad y empatía. Sabiendo que ellos perdieron su hogar gracias a una horrible enfermedad que muchos llamaron como "La peste negra" o como lo llamaban los hombres más ancianos "Abismo" pero siendo esta una palabra prohibida. Debido a que esa palabra oculta muchos secretos y trae también recuerdos de su pasado como prisioneros de su antiguo gobernante. Una mujer que se hacía llamar la verdad del universo, pero fue derrotada gracias a los elementos de la armonía y fue exiliada a una realidad donde no lastimaría a nadie.

Rein jugaba con su lanza girándola entre su mano y Raphiel veía la cesta de dulces de vez en cuando con antojo y Radiant veía el público con celos y envidia. Tratando de entender porque ellos eran felices y el no. Y aminoro su dolor al ver a la capitana de la guardia Crepuscular, en una palestra circular hecho de madera, adornado con un gran listón purpura y gemas blancas. Fácilmente identificado como el resultado del trabajo del elemento de la generosidad, Rarity.

La capitana de la guardia real Crepuscular, Featherhope. Era muy especial siendo una pony muy modesta y humilde, una simpe alicornio de pelaje blanco con ojos esmeralda y melena azul aqua con una armadura color lavanda con los contornos blancos y la estrella de Twilight Sparkle por los costados parcialmente cubiertos por sus alas blancas con la primera hilera de plumas de color dorado. En su espalda tenía una alforja con cuchillas de madera. Frente a ella había otro guardia con la misma armadura, pero tenía un casco que cubría parte de su rostro y su melena, pero era de pelaje azul celeste y ojos amarillentos y apenas se le notaban la melena roja con una franja dorada recorriendo toda su melena al igual que la cola. Tenía un arco en casco, modificado de forma que pudiera sostener el cuerpo de madera y porcelana con un casco y con su ala o boca la cuerda hecha de arcoíris y reflejaba la luz del sol generando la ilusión de un mismo arcoíris.

Ambos eran grandes amigos, familia. Ambos son más viejos que la Reina de Equestria, sus orígenes datan de más de 15 mil años de antigüedad. Portadores de una maldición que Twilight Sparkle curo para que ellos pudieran tener una vida normal. Siendo Featherhope una antigua princesa de un Reino que sucumbió a la ira de un loco Rey y ella fue maldita a quemarse por toda la eternidad a retar a su padre y el vivir para agonizar cada segundo que su piel se quemaba y se reconstruía para repetir el proceso. Con la misma condena para el acompañante. Bravethunder, un Pegaso muy noble de orígenes simples, siendo huérfano viviendo de la basura hasta que la Princesa de dicho reino le rescato junto con su hermano de alma. Noblesoul dando así el comienzo del clan "Alptraumwölfe" y actualmente conocidos como "Alptraum des Erzengels" al hacer sus trabajos oficiales y clandestinos.

— ¡En guardia! —Featherhope alzo la alforja con cuchillas y uso su magia para encantarlas envolviéndolas en un aura de doble color, un esmeralda con amarillo y se los lanzo a Bravethunder quien tiro de la cuerda y el cuerpo se expandió un tercio de su tamaño y clavo el arco en la palestra y aparecieron flechas de madera del arco y las disparo simultáneamente saliendo un mar de flechas dejando estelas de colores del arcoíris chocando contra las cuchillas y reventar en polvos de colores formando estrellas, animales y el sol y la luna. Y entre ellos un pequeño par de alas y la silueta blanca de un hombre portando una guadaña. Todos los que observaron esto se maravillaron al ver el sin fin de colores hermosos y llamo la atención de otros aplaudiendo de la emoción acercándose a la palestra. Featherhope y Bravethunder reverenciaron con una sonrisa hacia el público guardando sus armas y bajaron de la palestra para permitir a otro grupo de guardias participar en la gran festividad.

—Capitana Featherhope—Raphiel se colocó en posición con la mano en el pecho y Featherhope asintió en silencio y ella recobro su postura, Radiant y Rein se acercaron viendo a Bravethunder guardar el arco. Presionando la cuerda este se fue encogiendo de los extremos hasta ser del tamaño de una alforja y la fijo en su espalda con un cinturón de cuero. Asombrados por la tecnología mágica que cargaba en su lomo—Vengo a traer el encargo que me pidió.

—Espero hayas seguido mis indicaciones a la perfección.

—Claro capitana, fui con la misma Pinkie Pie para hacer el encargo, por fortuna. Además de, ya sabía lo que iba a pedir por lo que no me demoro mucho traer lo que me pidió—Featherhope tomo la cesta mirando su contenido, una pequeña sonrisa se marcó en su rostro y la dejo en cascos de Bravethunder, mirando ahora a Radiant y Rein. Haciendo una ligera reverencia.

—Majestades, es un placer verlos en el festival. No siempre se les puede ver en la calle entre tantos civiles.

—Pues sí, nuestra madre es algo…Estricta sobre el asunto de salir del castillo, pero es bueno saber que todos se la están pasando de maravilla por aquí—Rein estaba nervioso, pero se notaba su buen porte. Featherhope sonrió y miro a Radiant quien estaba muy callado y no se notaba la misma emoción que a su hermano.

—Veo también que robó el libro de la biblioteca de su madre, Príncipe Radiant. ¿Sabe que puede ser considerado como un traidor por sacar ese libro del castillo? —Radiant negó la respuesta y Featherhope alzo la barbilla, notando con su más básico pero fuerte instinto esa ligera rebeldía. Chispa que le recordaba a alguien, a quien respetó y admiró mucho en el pasado. Obligándole a no tomar acciones fuertes por algo tan vulgar como un libro—Es un aviso príncipe, pero su madre es muy renuente al tener que prestar libros de alto peso. Como es ese libro de leyendas. Aun siendo tal cosa para su madre vale mucho ya que posee conocimiento y su madre atesora el conocimiento aun por fantástico que sea. Así que le pediré que si va a poseer el libro cuídelo más que a su vida.

—Entiendo, mamá es muy dura con esas cosas. No sorprende.

—De acuerdo, Bravethunder. Busca a Noblesoul y reúne a un grupo de guardias. Ya casi es hora de que los elementos de la armonía hagan acto de presencia. No queremos un contratiempo con alguno de sus fanáticos.

—Como ordene capitana—Bravethunder hizo un saludo militar antiguo. Colocando su pata en su frente inflando el pecho con orgullo, algo que solo unos pocos podían hacerlo al haber sido camaradas de guerra tras tantos milenios de agonía. Bravethunder extendió sus alas sosteniendo la cesta con su hocico y alzo vuelo.

—Por cierto Bravethunder, seria grato que consiguieras un poco de sidra. En la noche tendremos nuestra reunión para celebrar los 200 años de paz—Bravethunder asintió y se alejó volando con rapidez dejando solos a los cuatro, Featherhope veía a los chicos y ellos por igual. Y sonrió dando media vuelta—Díganme una cosa jóvenes. ¿Qué están dispuestos a hacer por un poco de conocimiento? —Los tres cruzaron miradas entre ellos confusos, no son como su madre para comerciar con conocimiento exclusivo, pero a quien le llamo al final la atención fue a Radiant quien dio un paso al frente. Featherhope giro un poco la cabeza sonriendo con malicia y camino por un costado de la palestra saliendo de la multitud—Síganme por favor.

Radiant miro a su hermano y el por igual, Raphiel miro con cierto coraje a Featherhope pero se mantuvo en silencio, pero su mano se deslizo ligeramente sobre el mango de su espada. Que fácilmente percato la Capitana y sonrió mientras daba la espalda al trio de jóvenes. Entraron de nueva cuenta por las estrechas calles de Ponyville, con los ponys en las ventanas platicando de un extremo a otro mientras tendían ropa en lazos que cruzaban la calle de lado y lado, viéndose la alegría de tal evento, era un evento de tanto calibre. Era un evento que la princesa de la amistad atesoraba más que sus libros; Era el festival divino. Un festival dedicado únicamente al día en el que la princesa Twilight Sparkle junto con la familia real firmaron el acuerdo con los terranovas para vivir en tierras Equestres, así como la paz eterna entre dichas razas.

Rein al caminar con su lanza en mano y armadura rechinante podía sonreír de calma, admiraba la autoridad de su madre, así como los logros que la marcaron como una de las herederas al trono de Equestria. Siempre y cuando venza a las hijas de la Reina en la convocatoria para saber si es digna de cargar con el peso de toda Equestria, así como carga la Princesa Shanalotte Satarah Naydelin Cortes.

Twilight Sparkle podría ser quien eventualmente se convierta en Reina si logra vencer en tolerancia y en temple a la Princesa Shanalotte, pero su gran velo de logros y éxitos que carga la hacen la digna contendiente sobre las tres hijas; Logro la unificación de la especie de los dragones, 10 años después del fin del conflicto universal contra una mujer sin nombre. Olvidada por su propia gente. Logro mantener la vida de sus amigas aun cuando sus cuerpos estuvieran desgastados por el tiempo, haciéndolas eternas. Teniendo en su interior magia de alicornio. Aun sin serlo, tienen magia que las hace de admirar, ayudo en sus últimos momentos de vida al Rey de Equestria, un hombre lleno de odio y maldad, pero aprendió a amar a su familia quien, aun siendo una bestia desalmada en el combate, fue el mejor Rey que Equestria pudo haber pedido. Pero esos acontecimientos. Serán para otra historia.

Uso su magia para repartir amistad y amor a lo largo y ancho de Equestria venerando a aquellos que dieron sus vidas en el conflicto venerándolos como héroes, leyendas vivientes, así como los sobrevivientes. Y entre sus filas, está la capitana de la guardia Crepuscular y su gran sequito de guerreros sin nombre.

Todo eso cargaba la princesa de la amistad y más, su nombre es leyenda y es de temer. Aun siendo una yegua dura como la piedra y un corazón rígido. Sigue latiendo por el bienestar de Equestria, y por quienes la habitan junto con la Reina de Terranova. Eso hacía que Rein quisiera ser capitán de la guardia real, quería ser admirado por todos. Como es admirada su madre.

Radiant, tenía una simple aspiración. Al ver el pueblo lleno de luz y solidaridad. Quería ver si había algo fuera del castillo, algo fuera del pueblo. Que fuera maldad, las leyendas que el leía. Hablaban sobre la maldad que azoto Equestria en secreto. En la que el guardián del mundo se encargó de erradicar junto con un guardián sin vida. Ajenos a la princesa Twilight, pero sus paraderos yacen desconocidos, así como sus nombres por lo que se mantienen como mitos o leyendas de pueblo.

Salieron por un extremo del pueblo, a lo lejos. Una colina con un grandísimo árbol de cerezos, condenado gentilmente con la brisa de verano, que cubría todo el suelo con sus débiles, pero suaves ramas con la rosada flor. Con algunos ponys pasando por la carretera de un lado a otro como si ese bello árbol no existiera, Featherhope suspiro. Y Raphiel también, miro a los chiquillos y ellos veían el árbol con inocencia, pero ella lo veía con miedo. Y odio hacia Featherhope. Metió la mano bajo su bolsillo. Aplastando una semilla.

—Ya casi llegamos. Andando.

—Disculpe capitana, pero ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? —Rein emparejo a Featherhope y ella sonrió viéndolo a los ojos, pero la falta de chispa la abrumo, pero aun así le mantuvo su sonrisa.

—A un lugar especial, un lugar especial para mí. Para todos. ¿Verdad Raphiel?

—Si, especial. Para todos—Raphiel se mantuvo detrás del grupo mirando el cerezo con miedo, con preocupación. Con ansias de que su llamado sea escuchado por todos y que se evite saber la verdad. Featherhope sabia de su traición. Cruzaron el extremo de la carretera y comenzaron a subir por la colina, con la brisa del aire acariciando sus cabellos. Con un gentil brazo que pasaba por sus cascos y piernas. Featherhope recordó cómo se le permitió vivir de nuevo, de cómo pudo hacer lo que siempre quiso.

—Radiantshield, dime. ¿Qué deseas en la vida? ¿Qué te gustaría ser?

—Muchas cosas capitana, pero no quiero ser como mi madre.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no quieres ser como tu madre? Todos quisieran ser como ella. ¿Por qué tu no?

—Es muy estricta, enojona, no quiere que leamos sus libros, esos libros de historia. Quisiera que fuera más flexible, que nos demostrara cariño. Que nos, amara.

—Esas son palabras muy fuertes para alguien que recibió un cálido abrazo de su madre. Radiantshield—El ojo derecho de Featherhope brillo tenuemente en una luz dorada deteniéndose en la entrada al árbol de cerezo. Viendo a Radiantshield a los ojos, viendo esa luz que clamaba conocimiento, que clamaba libertad. Vio a Reinhardt y veía esa chispa, pero esa chispa estaba apagándose, y no dudo preguntarle a él también— ¿Y tú Reinhardt? ¿Qué quisieras ser en la vida? Aparte de ser un capitán de la guardia claro.

—Lo mismo que mi hermano, capitana. No sé, admiro a mi madre. La amo, pero tiene razón. Apenas podemos salir del castillo, muy apenas llegamos a este punto del pueblo, no sabemos que pasa ahí fuera. Quisiera que nos dijera que nos quiere, que fuera. Mas su elemento, "amor y amistad"

—Buenas respuestas, pero también entiendan a su madre que ha pasado por mucho. No es que puedan tomarlo a la ligera, pero de que su madre los ama tanto que a su padre. Es un hecho. Andando. Sembrare las semillas de la curiosidad en ustedes—Featherhope entro en el árbol y Rein y Radiant cruzaron miradas entre ellos y finalmente vieron a Raphiel que sonrió o intento hacerlo, pero su molestia era notoria. Ignoraron eso encogiéndose de hombros y entraron al gran árbol de cerezo. Dejando a Raphiel fuera, y ella no tenía intenciones de participar en eso, nunca tuvo los deseos de romper su promesa. Aun por cruel que sea para los hijos de la princesa.

En el interior era más agradable, todo en una luz rosada tenue y las flores cosquilleaban los cuerpos de los chicos aun cuando Rein tenía una armadura. Y el olor dulce empalagaba cada vez que rosaba por sus narices. Para Featherhope era normal, ya que eso. Es lo que siente cada vez que recuerda su pasado y lo feliz que es ahora, siendo una princesa débil emocionalmente, incapaz de asesinar a alguien de nuevo. Ni nadie que haya muerto con ella y vuelto a nacer.

—Capitana, ¿Por qué nos trae este lugar? ¿No ve que las ramas están muy maltratadas por estar casi a rastras por el suelo?

—Y eso responde a lo que iba a hacer ahora. ¿Pueden ver el cerezo aquí? —Ambos asintieron y ella miro de reojo sonriendo y regreso la atención al frente viendo hacia la copa del cerezo tratando de encontrar el cielo—Si se dieron cuenta, los ponys no podían ver este árbol. Menos los humanos, nadie de ellos jamás en sus vidas verían este árbol de cerezo. Aun siendo unos seres puros de corazón como son los recién nacidos. Nunca lograrían ver este árbol, solo ustedes. Su madre, su amiga Raphiel. Y una escaza cantidad de ponys mas.

—Pero si no lo ven ¿Cuál es el objetivo de que no lo puedan ver?

— ¿Y por qué esconder un árbol inofensivo? ¿No crees que esconda algo de grandísimo valor? —Radiant pelo oreja caminando con prisa. Casi emparejando a Featherhope. Haciéndola reír.

—Hasta que veo interés Príncipe Radiant. Es un gusto tenerlo de vuelta. Ya me había preocupado.

—Dime que esconde capitana. ¿Es algo que mi madre no sabe?

—Claro que tu madre sabe, fue ella misma que me encargo cuidar este lugar. Pero no sabe, que están ustedes aquí. Dijeron que quieren saber de su pasado. Y eso hare, les ayudare a que entiendan porque su madre es así—Featherhope, se detuvo. Y aparto un último velo de cerezos mostrando un gran espadón dorado con lianas en toda la hoja pasando por todos los lados, con rosas en la liana y el mango tenía un listón rojo maltratado y manchado por los años, y en la parte superior una rosa blanca floreciente. Pero apenas apreciaron esto fueron tele transportados al castillo, todos por igual. Estando de nuevo frente a Twilight Sparkle. Pero esta vez no estaba sola, estaba acompañada de los elementos de la armonía, de las decanas de las academias de la armonía. Todas molestas por tal ofensa.

—Veo que cometí un error en confiar en ti, Featherhope—Exclamo Twilight Sparkle parándose frente a la capitana, quien hizo lo mismo confrontándola, inflando el pecho mirándola a los ojos. Aun siendo de menor estatura que Twilight Sparkle basto para que sus narices chocaran entre si mirándose cara a cara. Radiant y Rein no comprendían la situación, todo sucedió tan rápido. Y una revelación ocurrió tan rápido de lo inesperado. **Habrá que reiniciar el mundo.**

" _El hombre es creación del hombre, para que trascienda debe de ser creado por un Dios que no sea un hombre"_

—Pagina 595.


	5. TODO (NO) ES LO QUE PARECE

**QUE ONDA A TODOS AQUI BRAVETHUNDER CON OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE ESTA NUEVA GRAN HISTORIA CON OTRO AVISO CORTO.**

 **+SE QUE LA HISTORIA HA COMENZADO ALGO MAS PRECIPITADO Y PESADO Y SI, LA HISTORIA ESTA ALGO PESADA PERO CREANME QUE CADA CAPITULO QUE AVANCE TODO IRA ACLARANDOSE Y CREANME QUE CADA CAPITULO IRA MEJORANDO Y HARE QUE TODO SEA ASOMBROSO PARA USTEDES Y SI, LA RELACION DE LOS HUMANOS EN EQUESTRIA EN POCOS CAPS. NO SE PREOCUPEN XD AH SI, CADA 5 CAPS DARE ANUNCIOS CORTOS SOBRE LA TRAMA O RESPONDER SUS DUDAS ASI QUE SIENTANSE LIBRES DE COMENTAR! EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 3.1: TODO ( **NO** ) ES LO QUE PARECE—

 _ **Baile de espadas**_

" _Espada recta corta capaz de usar la magia del legendario guerrero para crear un centenar de espadas que caen del cielo en picada para cortar a sus enemigos en un frenesí que solo el portador decidirá cuando terminar este macabro baile"._

Radiantshield, Reinhardt miraban con entusiasmo y alegría. Como el cielo de Equestria se envolvió de un hermoso arcoíris al ver como los elementos de la armonía se aproximaban, sintiéndose el aire fresco y aromático. Estando ambos en el centro del público mientras aplaudían con los cascos y palmas a los elementos que se paraban lentamente en la gran palestra. Con un hermoso arco de madera con arreglos florales a lo largo y ancho del arco. De izquierda a derecha se podían contar los elementos y ver el amor que tenían a su pueblo en sus resplandecientes ojos.

La primera era Starlight Glimmer, un unicornio de pelaje lila opaco, de ojos morados aperlados, su melena de un purpura con una franja azul aqua claro y una dorada con un flequillo que cubría parte de su frente, su Cutiemark era una estrella morada con una blanca en la parte trasera con un par de franjas azules en onda en la parte superior. Tenía un bastón en casco de madera con un libro cerrado en la parte superior y una estrella a un costado. Ella era el elemento de la sabiduría, siendo ella la máxima maestra en magia, siendo única en haber dominado todo tipo de magia existente, así como encargarse de crear su propio idioma y cifrar los textos para mantenerlos en alto secreto. Siendo considerada la mano derecha de la princesa de la amistad, aunque la menos conocida de todas al mantenerse en el castillo la mayoría del tiempo aun cuando tiene un gran grupo de seguidores que desean aprender de ella.

La segunda era Fluttershy, una Pegaso de pelaje amarillo y melena rosada que cubría uno de sus ojos azules. Una Cutiemark de tres mariposas. Un detalle que pocos notaban era la franja amarilla que recorría toda su melena, así como el de su cola. Siendo este un detalle que los más jóvenes verían como algo natural, pero para los más viejos. Era algo nuevo. Sosteniendo un bastón con una mariposa y un colibrí alrededor de una flor. Siendo ella el elemento de la amabilidad, siendo encargada de mantener la naturaleza amable de sus estudiantes e inculcarles el lenguaje único para comunicarse con los animales, pero siendo esta la academia más difícil de todas en las que entran decenas y solo salen pares.

La tercera era Rainbow Dash, un Pegaso de pelaje celeste con una melena de arcoíris desalineada, así como una Cutiemark de un rayo de arcoíris saliendo de una nube blanca, un pequeño rayo dorado en la parte trasera de la nube que apenas se notaba. Tenía un uniforme militar azul con cientos de condecoraciones en su pecho. Muestra de su lealtad a Equestria, así como su gran peso en las filas de los Wonderbolts. Siendo ella la maestra de la academia de la lealtad, enseñando a sus pupilos a confiar en sí mismos, así como jurar lealtad total a su familia y amigos y no olvidar las tradiciones que les enseñaron para ser lo que son ahora, siendo la academia más fácil de todas, pero de enorme valor emocional.

La cuarta pony era Applejack, un pony de pelaje anaranjado con melena rubia con una coleta colgando de uno de sus hombros, con un gran sombrero de tela marrón, con un broche de manzana en la parte lateral, su Cutiemark eran tres manzanas rojas con un tallo verde y uno dorado. Tenía un bastón de madera con la manzana en la parte superior y un manzano a un lado. Siendo ella la maestra de la academia de la honestidad, siendo un elemento hermano de Rainbow Dash. Esta le inculca el valor de la honestidad, así como el aprecio a las tradiciones familiares. Teniendo entre sus alumnos familias enteras para estrechar lazos, así como la enseñanza de labores domésticos donde se muestre el amor entre los integrantes de la familia.

La quinta pony era Rarity, la pony más hermosa y elegante de toda Equestria, siendo una pony de pelaje blanco como la misma nieve, una prominente melena purpura llena de caireles, con una Cutiemark de tres gemas; dos azuladas y una dorada. Ella funge como maestra de la academia de la generosidad, que se dedica en ocurrentes salidas fuera de Ponyville ayudando a los más necesitados en el camino, teniendo estudiantes decididos a convertirse en nómadas para ayudar a quien ayuda necesite. Pero también trabaja como la mayor exponente en el ámbito de la moda, siendo la más rica y poderosa de Equestria, con cientos de boutiques que ella misma alzo hasta que la mayoría de Equestria usa su guardarropa para eventos especiales. Como era de esperarse, usaba un vestido color blanco con un listón fucsia recorriendo el costado de su cuerpo. Y un pequeño sombrero similar a un gorro de azafata de color blanco. Como un memento a alguien especial para ella.

La sexta pony era Pinkie Pie, quien daba mucho de ella quien aun manteniendo un porte serio tenía a su lado una gran canasta de dulces y otra de postres. Su melena esponjosa rizada con el mechón cayendo entre sus ojos de color rubio y su Cutiemark de dos globos azules y uno amarillo hacía que muchos se alegraran de ella, siendo maestra de la academia de la risa. Una academia dedicada a ponys que aman compartir su alegría a los demás, eliminando de sus corazones los miedos y hacerlos más valientes ante cualquier adversidad. Siendo una de las academias más populares al tener gran número de estudiantes, pero sigue siendo igual de complicado graduarse en esta academia, quizás en el fondo Pinkie Pie oculta un secreto para la felicidad eterna que solo pocos comprenden y los que no deciden darse de baja de esta academia.

Y al frente de ellas, sosteniendo un báculo de oro con un gran sol en el centro dentro de un arco simbolizando la luna, un báculo de gran valor, así como un catalizador de magia, que unifica toda la magia de los elementos de la armonía que provoca que compartan sus talentos y exponerlos al mundo. Una de los tantos tesoros que residen en lo profundo de la biblioteca de Ponyville, lo portaba la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, una alicornio de color lila y ojos purpuras, con una melena morada con dos franjas recorriendo su melena simétrica, una de color dorado y otra de color rosado. La parte trasera de su melena ondeaba lentamente por voluntad propia, así como su cola. Tenía un vestido de gala blanco con la falda semi transparente y un listón dorado recorría su lomo de un lado a otro.

Portando su corona de oro con amatistas en cada punta, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro golpeo el suelo con la base de su báculo dorado escuchándose una semblanza a varios campanazos y todos guardaron silencio ante la princesa de la amistad. Quien se preparaba para hablar.

— ¡Muy buenas tardes a todos! — Twilight Sparkle hizo un tenue movimiento en el báculo girándolo un par de veces y guardarlo bajo su ala haciendo una reverencia hasta tocar la punta de su cuerno en la palestra y regresar lentamente a su postura original—Espero estén pasando un gran día en el festival divino. Un día muy especial en el que la Reina de Terranova y la familia real decidimos hacer a un lado nuestras diferencias para que ponys y humanos puedan vivir en armonía entre nosotros. Desde ese entonces aprendimos mutuamente, a convivir como una gran comunidad. En la que no hay violencia, no hay discriminación de especies. Donde todos tienen las mismas oportunidades que el otro, todos siendo amigos y formando familias. Porque todos nacimos para amar y formar amistades que pueden durar para siempre —Twilight Sparkle miro a sus amigas y ellas por igual sonriendo de una forma tan cálida y enternecedora.

Todos los presentes sabían la historia de los elementos de la armonía. De cómo Twilight Sparkle dio su magia a sus amigas con el fin de preservar sus vidas, teniendo un **plan supremo** para mantener la armonía para toda la eternidad. Pero no esperaba que dando tan bello regalo para aquellas que fueron sus amigas y ahora su familia, que al dar su magia por su bienestar libero el candado que le permitió superar la simple magia de alicornio, y así haciéndose más poderosa y más pura para seguir su misión junto con los demás elementos. Los ponys y humanos aplaudían de la emoción, Radiant veía a su madre con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de olvidar el regaño por haber tomado el libro, Reinhardt admiraba con totalidad a su madre, de cómo cargaba con todo el peso de Equestria central y Raphiel. Hacia su trabajo, **cuidar a los hijos de la princesa inclusive de ellos mismos.**

Featherhope veía desde un costado de la palestra junto con Bravethunder y Noblesoul, hermano en alma de Bravethunder. De pelaje color guinda con la melena purpura con una franja dorada a un costado de su melena. Teniendo también la armadura plateada con lavanda de la guardia real. Los tres se sentían orgullosos de ser los líderes de un gran ejército y opacar a la guardia de Canterlot, teniendo esa rivalidad natural en ellos. aunque la guardia de la Reina Celestia no le importaba. Aunque veía incertidumbre en el trio de líderes al ver a Radiantshield viendo a su madre, notando esa sed de conocimiento. Sabían que Radiant necesitaba un empujón para comenzar con su viaje, pero su madre era un estorbo. Pero de hacerle algo, romperían una promesa.

Cada elemento se mostró saludando a todos los presentes, con cariño y alegría. Demostrando de lo que son capaces; Starlight creo una runa nueva en el aire mezclando su magia con la alquimia de la gran alquimista Sharon Cortes. Provocando que salieran dragones hechos de chispas de diferentes tipos de colores representativos de cada color que cada elemento dominaba. Y al alejarse hasta la última fila del publico desaparecían en una lluvia de pétalos de flores. Y esa runa se transformó en pólvora y uso su misma magia para hacerla reventar en una leve cortina de humo donde Fluttershy en un suave canto aparecieron parvadas de aves cantoras atravesando la cortina de humo teniendo en sus patitas listones de los mismos colores representativos y al llegar a la última fila se dispersaron formando espirales a lo largo de las filas y perderse entre las casas.

Rainbow Dash dio un gran silbido y como relámpagos. E inclusive los efectos sonoros se oyeron y entre los arboles aparecieron una docena de sus estudiantes. Vestidos como Wonderbolts de apoyo volando con gran rapidez en formación de flecha dejando estelas de humo detrás de ellos formando un arcoíris pasando sobre los elementos y descender en seco detrás de ellas, Applejack dio una gran patada hacia el suelo y una tabla voló lanzando diamantina de colores y Rarity uso su magia para hacerlas brillar haciendo que se fusionaran con el humo de colores iluminando a todos bajo el arcoíris, simulando una aurora boreal. Todos estaban asombrados, boquiabiertos y para terminar Pinkie Pie lanzo la cesta de dulces y un montón de bombones, caramelos y goma de mascar cayeron dentro de los presentes, dando un dulce toque final a su presentación. Viendo la alegría de los ponys, pero conforme todo se disipaba lentamente se iban retirando de la palestra, para mezclarse entre la multitud. Listas para convivir y compartir gratas experiencias.

Twilight Sparkle se acercó a su hijo, mirándolo a los ojos con una constante, sin pestañear o hacer un gesto, Radiant agacho la vista y ella beso su frente, Tomo a Reinhardt e hizo lo mismo. miro a Raphiel y asintió y ella le respondió de la misma forma, miro a Featherhope quien se acercaba junto con Bravethunder y Noblesoul y su gesto cambio levemente a una molestia, separándose de sus hijos y afrontándola **de nuevo.** Aunque esta vez era para felicitarla y ocultar algo tan real como el libro que tiene Radiant entre sus alas.

—Espero podamos contar con sus servicios en esta festividad. Capitana.

—Claro que sí, alteza. Es nuestra labor mantener el orden—Featherhope hizo una reverencia con malestar y Twilight hizo lo mismo con un sentimiento similar. Miro a su hija, y vio de nuevo esa llama que debía de apagar. **Hay que reiniciar el mundo de nuevo. Hay que darle a Radiantshield y a Reinhardt una verdadera razón para tener esa chispa, no hay que apresurar algo que durara una eternidad.**

Radiantshield estaba en su alcoba. Leyendo el libro llamado **"Grandes leyendas antiguas"** leyendo de nueva cuenta el libro del guardián del mundo, con entusiasmo. Admiraba tanto al guardián del mundo, aun siendo una leyenda que apenas abarcaba una hoja, sentía una gran emoción al leer como lucho por la vida de quienes amaba a costa de perder la suya. Sin importar nada, prefirió extinguirse y que se olvidara todo relacionado a él.

Un gran portazo se escuchó sacándolo de su trance, era Reinhardt. Hermano gemelo de Radiant, aunque este era un humano. Nació como un pony este rechazo su naturaleza con tal de convertirse en un guerrero y aprender las artes de guerra que la consejera de Terranova es capaz de enseñar. Pero para ello, se debe de vencer a la Capitana de la guardia Real Crepuscular, lo cual era un gran bache para convertirse en un gran soldado. Listo para luchar por su reino, por su madre.

Radiant escondió el libro bajo su almohada en un inocente intento de persuadir a su hermano, pero esto no funciono, Reinhardt dejo su arma recargada en la puerta y se detuvo suspirando hacia su hermano molesto. Mientras Radiant se acomodaba en la cama para distraerlo. Todo en vano.

—Sabes que no es momento de leer libros. Radiant. Y menos si es ESE libro. ¿Qué haremos si madre descubre nuestro crimen?

—Vamos Rein, no es para tanto. Tiene miles de libros en su biblioteca personal, obvio no se dará cuenta si le falta uno—Rein miro a su hermano indiferente y el bajo la mirada haciendo un movimiento circular con la cabeza—Bueno, es mamá. Se dará cuenta tarde o temprano.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Cuándo lo piensas entregar? Todo el tiempo lo estas leyendo, ya debes de sabértelo de memoria—Rein bajo de la cama de un pequeño salto caminando hacia la ventana de su habitación, parándose al pie de esta mirando el exterior, como todos se preparaban para el festival, dando los últimos toques y las risas se apoderaron del pueblo escuchándose hasta la habitación más alta del castillo, donde estaban los hermanos.

—Me lo sé de memoria, pero. Leerlo, es como si lo viviera. Es como si estuviera vinculado al guardián del mundo, y quisiera saber que se sintió tener una aventura tan grande. Me gustaría tener una aventura como la del guardián del mundo. Explorar Equestria y pasar las montañas. Y no estar aquí encerrado. Aburriéndome.

— ¿Sabes que nadie sabe nada de ese guardián del mundo, verdad? Porque por eso es una leyenda, porque nadie esta seguro de haberlo conocido. Es más, el termino guardián no existe. Guardián ¿de qué?

—Del mundo, ¡Dah! —Radiant regreso hacia la cama, sacando el libro debajo de la almohada, pasando su pequeño casco entre el gran libro, con la textura rasposa y el relieve en su blanco casco. Alguien toco a la puerta y del instinto Radiant escondió el libro bajo su ala, pero era nadie más que su amiga Raphiel, una humana de Terranova. Con su uniforme militar. Viendo a ambos chicos con calma mascando chicle.

—No sé qué tanto interrumpo, pero su madre me ordeno que les hablara. Así que andando—Ambos asintieron y caminaron hacia Raphiel quien se hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar, notando con facilidad el gran libro bajo el ala, remarcándose una gran mueca de rechazo y suspiro bajando la mirada—Te recomiendo que dejes esa cosa en tu habitación, si tu madre lo ve. Viviremos un infierno—Radiant se detuvo, miro a Raphiel y vio el libro y esbozo una sonrisa inquieta y con su magia lanzo el libro hacia la cama cubriéndolo con la cobija, Raphiel movió la cabeza hacia los lados y les indico con la mirada que avanzaran.

No les tomo mucho pasar por los pasillos, bajar por las escaleras de una de las torres y abrir el pasadizo secreto de una de las paredes para llegar a la sala del trono del gran castillo de cristal, donde la princesa Twilight Sparkle estaba de espaldas a ellos hablando con sus amigas y familia. El trio se detuvo detrás de ella escuchando la grata conversación, notándose el entusiasmo de los siete ponys que tanto aman.

—Entonces, cuando Rarity haga su efecto especial con la brillantina, Pinkie pie. Te encargaras de lanzar tus caramelos para que todos prueben tu gran dulzor. Inclusive ya saqué un aproximado de cuantos vendrán al festival por lo que tendremos un número exacto de dulces. Así que será perfecto—Todas sonrieron brincando con emoción, Rarity se asomó por un lado de Twilight viendo a los tres chicos. Miro a Twilight con la misma sonrisa y ella volteo bajando la mirada sonriendo viendo a sus hijos. Abrazando a ambos con mucho amor, notándose en la forma en la que apretaba al tenerlos entre sus brazos—Me da gusto verlos antes del festival, veo que ya están preparados.

—Así es madre, estamos emocionados por ser parte del público, es de las pocas veces que podemos salir del castillo—Rein respondió con una emoción, e inocencia al decir que nunca salen del castillo por la indulgencia de la princesa. Ella sonrió dejando de abrazarles, pero con un tenue dolor. Y vio a Radiant y el afirmo la oración de su hermano con la misma sonrisa.

—Bueno, eso último es porque quiero que sus estudios sean de los mejores. Saben que hoy en día para hacer cualquier cosa se necesita un gran conocimiento en las artes mágicas y marciales, por eso sus tías y yo nos encargamos de darles la mejor educación posible.

— ¿Entonces dices que pronto podremos salir a explorar con la Tía Applejack e ir a su granja?

— ¿O ir de peregrinación con la Tía Rarity? —Ambos se asomaron a un lado de su madre viendo a dichas ponys sonrieron apenadas, pero esto no fue algo obvio para los chicos. Twilight se puso algo nerviosa ante el pesado entusiasmo de sus hijos.

—Bueno, aun no. Pero cuando estén preparados mental y psicológicamente estarán listos para salir del pueblo, de momento hagan caso a lo que les piden y llegara el día rápido.

—Así es, queridos. Su madre tiene razón—Rarity dio un paso al frente mirando a Twilight con esa misma sonrisa, encubriendo la mentira aun siendo de mala manera. Esto no fue obvio para los chicos, Raphiel solo veía en silencio. Apoyando a las maestras y princesa—Cuando salgo con mis estudiantes en peregrinación, siempre nos encontramos ante muchos peligros. Inclusive tenemos que unir fuerzas con la academia de Applejack para poder salir de algunos aprietos.

—Así es pequeños, el exterior de Equestria es algo muy difícil de controlar. Tu madre habrá facilitado las rutas hacia otros pueblos, pero aun así el trayecto sigue siendo muy agotador. Los jóvenes no pueden cruzar esos grandes paramos y bosques solos—Applejack afirmo, sin más y sin rodeos. Quitándose el sombrero para apoyar sus palabras. Sin tener miedo a mentir, al haber aprendido finalmente como ser deshonesta con el fin de proteger a otros.

—Concuerdo con los elementos, Cuando he ido a Terranova a visitar a mi familia. Debo de tomar muchas precauciones, aun cuando se vaya en tren hay muchos tramos en los que el peligro acecha. Por lo que si piensan que salir del pueblo hacia el sur u oeste. Están muy equivocados—Raphiel golpeo débilmente la cabeza de Radiant mirando a la princesa, refutando finalmente en las palabras, apenas convenciendo a los hermanos en detener sus ansias por salir fuera del gran pueblo.

—Bueno, si lo ponen de esa manera. Creo que habría que esperar un poco más, aunque no es sencillo ver a los demás divertirse y nosotros estudiando. Es aburridísimo—Radiant miro a su madre con ese convencimiento, algo que tranquilizo a la mayoría de la sala, sabiendo que su plan seguiría en pie por más décadas. Aunque Raphiel veía un aura alrededor de los chicos que le perturbaba, necesitaba consejo de su reina para comprender su temor.

—Bien, es hora de irnos. Featherhope nos espera a un lado de la palestra. Además, muchos nos esperan así que debemos abrirnos paso—Twilight descanso su casco sobre el hombro de Radiant sonriéndole, le respondió de la misma forma y el enorme grupo camino hacia la salida, preparándose para vivir un gran día de emoción y alegrías. Radiantshield se mostraba emocionado al igual que Reinhardt. Ambos tenían muy contadas las ocasiones en las que podían salir del castillo, y eran recuerdos vagos. De cuando habían nacido apenas, y un par hace pocos años. Tenían claro que su madre los amaba, pero no comprendían porque les prohibía salir del castillo, al igual que a sus tías. Y no comprendían el hecho de que Raphiel. siendo una chica con una edad física de tres años mayor que ellos, tuviera un gran valor para su madre, quien era el guardaespaldas de ambos.

Al cruzar el portal del castillo vieron lo bello que era estar fuera, se sentían como unos extranjeros. Emocionados por explorar su alrededor, y comenzaron su ruta hacia el centro del pueblo donde tendrán uno de los mejores días de sus vidas. **Antes de que todo cambie para ellos, porque tienen que aprender a luchar. No a huir. Como lo haces tú, Twilight Sparkle.**

Vieron la gran introducción de las siete maestras de las academias de la armonía, vieron como convivían con cada habitante de tal grande pero humilde pueblo, recibiendo regalos de sus pupilos; ponys de mediana edad y humanos, con túnicas purpuras y collares de perlas y gemas azules, con cestas de madera con hermosos listones rosados, así como el reconocimiento habitual de la alcaldesa Mare, era algo que, siendo normal para los elementos de la armonía, para los hijos de Twilight. Era algo que aspiraban a hacer, reunir tanta gente para admirar sus logros, y ser ejemplos a seguir cuando decidan qué hacer con su vida.

El día termino con tranquilidad, cada pony se despidió a su manera del prójimo y fueron a sus respectivos hogares, así como los protagonistas y sus familiares. Al día siguiente tendrían reunión con la Reina de Terranova. Por lo que Raphiel estaba emocionada, ver de nueva cuenta a la Reina con su segunda al mando. Era algo que le quitaría el sueño, Radiant lo tomo con naturalidad y Reinhardt encendió la chispa para retar de nueva cuenta a la capitana de la guardia de Terranova. Convencido que esta vez podrá derrotarle y tomar el mando. Tener todo un ejército bajo su poder y guiar a Terranova a un reino de prosperidad y expansionismo.

Y la noche se hizo, cada habitante del gran castillo. Descanso como debe de ser, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro gracias al gran festival que Twilight inauguro hace décadas. Listos para conocer más personas interesantes y quizás. Entender cómo se rige el mundo al que ellos se les ha prohibido vivir. **Y así, es como comenzara su historia,** conocerán a gente tan maravillosa e increíble. Aprenderán a luchar como guerreros. No como cobardes que los han inculcado desde su creación.


	6. LA REINA DE TERRANOVA

—CAPITULO 4: LA REINA DE TERRANOVA—

 **Lanza de chispa plateada**

" _Una de las escazas armas creadas a partir de los elementos de la armonía originales, manufacturada por el elemento de la sabiduría como medida de protección en caso de que la condesa fuese corrompida por la oscuridad de lo profundo del castillo"_

Toda la familia real se encontraba a bordo del tren de Ponyville hacia terranova, un tren privado de fachada elegante y muy notoria ante cualquiera, resguardada por todos los guardias crepusculares y parte de los reales de Canterlot. Teniendo en los techos a toda la brigada de la capitana Featherhope, resguardando toda la parte superior y los cielos mientras que los reales vigilaban los interiores, frontales y traseros del tren. La princesa Sparkle estaba sentada en su vagón privado con Raphiel como guardaespaldas, leyendo uno de sus tantos libros míticos que únicamente ella y Starlight podían leer con naturalidad, al estar cifrado en dos idiomas. Esto le daba una seguridad más alta del promedio.

En el vagón aledaño, estaba Radiantshield con su gemelo. Reinhardt, mirando por las ventanas del tren como Equestria se movía con velocidad, habían escuchado de su madre que no les tomaría mucho llegar al reino de terranova, a lo mucho unos 15 minutos, al ser un tren encantado que no hacía uso de rieles, pero estaba sobre unos, y la magia que le impulsaba era de ella misma. Esto lo hacia el medio más rápido para viajar de un extremo de Equestria al otro, rumbo al oeste. Pasando el desierto de palomino, al sur de Las Pegasus, en una zona amplia y plana donde todos sus habitantes podían vivir en armonía con el ecosistema de Equestria y podían usar el mar como fuente de energía para sus plantas eléctricas. Aunque esta tecnología "Humana" está prohibida en Equestria por decreto del Rey, quien en vida negó ese tipo de tecnología para dañar la inocencia de Equestria.

Radiant imagino como seria pasar por todos esos árboles y pinos sobre las montañas. Llenos de color y vida, imaginando como sería el como un aventurero. Lejos de la presión de su madre para tomar el trono el día que comiencen las elecciones para heredar el trono de toda Equestria, teniendo en cascos una libreta donde dibujaba según a su imagen, al guardián del mundo. Curioso, intrigado aun cuando su aspecto es desconocido y seguirá siéndolo; aun en retazos simples se mostraba a un gran hombre, un adulto. Entre 36 y 40 años. De cabello blanco con ojos purpuras, con una armadura dorada con una gran gema en forma de diamante de color violeta en el centro, con una espada de fuego en una mano y en la otra una guadaña. En su espalda tenía unas simples alas blancas con algunas plumas negras, aunque esto era parte de su imaginación y daba lo que él deseaba saber, no comprendía porque admiraba tanto al guardián del mundo, pero sentía que debía ser como el, miro a su hermano. Quien estaba recargado en la pared de brazos cruzados. Con los ojos cerrados meditando, y se preguntó si realmente su hermano deseaba salir a explorar o quedarse como un guardia más en el castillo.

Raphiel apareció abriendo la puerta lentamente, con los murmullos de la princesa Sparkle, Ambos reaccionaron a ella volteando a verle. Y ella movió la cabeza respondiendo a la petición de la princesa y cerró la puerta lentamente, al escucharse el pestillo ella se dejó caer de hombros suspirando del agobio.

—Con todo respeto, no puedo creer que su madre sea tan quisquillosa para pedirme las cosas "Raphiel, ¿podrías traerme el libro decodificador de textos codificados?" "Raphiel, se me olvido comentarte que sería de gran aprecio que me trajeras el texto decodificador para el libro decoficador de textos. Que he olvidado una palabra" Pensé que su madre tenía dominado el idioma que ella invento.

—Je, así es mamá. Sabrá muchas cosas, pero siempre olvidará algo simple. Bueno, para ella—Radiant se giró de su asiento sentándose frente a Raph, Rein sonreía ante la fatiga de Raphiel. Ella suspiro haciendo un ejercicio que Twilight le enseño; colocaba su mano en el centro de su pecho y sacaba el aire por la boca. Repitiendo esto varias veces hasta que se calmó, sacudiéndose el pelo de la nuca y camino por la sala con calma y una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para llegar a Terranova, Raph?

—Pues estamos pasando justamente por las montañas que dan a la granja de rocas de los padres de Pinkie pie, diría que unos. 10 minutos o menos. En lo que le doy el libro a su madre. ¿Por qué?

—Ya deberías de saber lo que quiero—Raphiel reacciono asintiendo con una pequeña sonrisa al instante, al ver la sonrisa de Rein.

—No te aseguro que _ella_ este allí presente, aun siendo la hermana de la Reina Phoenix. Esta muy ocupada en sus labores militares. Aun cuando ayer se celebró el festival Divino su trabajo no tiene descanso y dudo mucho que aun así en la visita de su madre se detenga para recibirlos, o quien sabe la verdad—Raphiel corrió la puerta del vagón y dejo a los chicos solos. Mirándose entre ellos con cierta emoción. Aparte de que verían Terranova después de tantos años, se emocionaban más por conocer a la Reina de Terranova, quien aparte de ser la líder absoluta de los humanos. Era su tía y siempre les da regalos únicos y hechos por ella misma.

En sus ansias comenzaron a hablar de como pasarían su día en Terranova, Radiant ansiaba escuchar los relatos de la Reina mientras que Rein ansiaba probar el pan de maná del centro de Terranova, sus mentes los llevaron tan lejos que Raphiel tuvo que sacarlos del trance una vez estando en la estación de terranova, entre las pisadas de los Guardias que había en el techo del tren, amontonándose en las ventanas formándose en fila y ver a Twilight salir de su vagón privado guardando los libros en un estante de cristal y enviarlos al castillo con su magia, vio a sus hijos con una sonrisa maternal y avanzo hasta la puerta aledaña al vagón siguiente, Rein se levantó de su asiento casi de un salto y camino con prisa a un lado derecho de su madre, casi tirando su lanza de madera. Radiant bajo de su asiento dejando caer su libreta, Raph en un buen gesto se arrodillo a tomarlo, pero su mirada se paralizo al ver el dibujo, mordiéndose un labio con nerviosismo y se lo dio a Radiant tratando de sonreírle, Radiant se sonrojo apenado pensando que fue por el mal dibujo que hizo pero para Raphiel, era algo grave.

Guardo el cuadernillo bajo su ala y se detuvo al lado izquierdo de su madre y Raphiel en la parte trasera, la puerta del vagón se abrió por magia de la capitana Featherhope con un par de hileras de guardias, un lado guardias crepusculares y por el otro guardias Humanos, todos portando ese uniforme blanco con toques dorados en los bordes, portando lanzas y espadas de oro en cintura, con sus enormes alas blanca extendidas hacia el cielo, una alfombra roja donde caían pétalos rosas del cielo, gracias a los infantes que iban en camino a convertirse en soldados, al fondo había un par de soldados con trompetas de plata tocando el himno de Equestria en una gran muestra de honor, alagando a Twilight así como maravillando a sus hijos, viendo la gran estación de tren, similar a un museo, de tres pisos de altura, con grandes pilares de mármol, así como la plataforma en la que estaban cruzando, viendo detrás de ellos, el gran cambio de ambiente; el verde natural y cotidiano de Equestria al blanco puro y casi enceguecedor así como el abundante oro en los detalles más finos de Terranova, hasta el cambio de ambiente era notorio, Caminaron lentamente en medio de las filas de soldados orgullosos y guardias leales viendo cómo se vislumbraba al final tres imponentes figuras. Notándose fácilmente por la silueta a la Reina de Terranova, a su diestra su hermana mayor y a su siniestra un hombre de mediana edad de cabello verde muy obscuro y ojos blancos con uniforme militar y una espada de plata en cinturón. Ambos con las alas extendidas en muestra de saludo y orgullo.

Twilight Sparkle casi sucumbía a su emoción de ver a sus viejos amigos, pero mantenía su porte para mantener su formalidad ante la líder de dicho reino. Rein y Radiant luchaban para contener también su emoción, y más Rein al ver a la capitana de la guardia y querer luchar contra ella en el acto. pero temía como actuaria Featherhope ante su insubordinación.

La reina de Terranova dio un paso al frente mostrándose finalmente, era una mujer alta de dos metros cinco centímetros, apenas sobrepasando a la Princesa Sparkle, de cabello dorado con unas enormes coletas atadas con listones rosas, sus coletas apenas rosaban el fino suelo. Su vestido blanco era de una pieza, de la tela más fina de Terranova, con adornos de encaje floreados en la parte alrededor del cuello, de mangas largas con el mismo encaje en sus muñecas, tenía en cuello un colgante plateado con una gema hermosa en forma de corazón color azul celeste, ambas se saludaron con una pequeña reverencia, con gran gusto contenido.

—Es un placer tenerla en nuestro humilde hogar, princesa Sparkle—La voz de la reina de Terranova, aun siendo una mujer adulta de una edad sinfín. Tenía una voz suave, pero aguda. Como el de una chica de 18 años.

—El honor es nuestro, Reina Phoenix.

—Espero que el viaje hacia aquí no haya sido una inconformidad.

—Para nada, ha sido un placer recorrer nuestros territorios en paz. Pero gracias por su interés—La Reina se asomó apenas a un lado de la princesa sonriendo al ver a los hijos, con una mirada encantadora.

—Veo que sus hijos han crecido mucho en estos años, Radiant, Reinhardt. ¿Podrían dar un paso al frente, por favor? —Ambos sonrieron y se colocaron frente a la reina, sonriéndole a la par. Y ella se arrodillo lentamente frente ambos. Abrazándolos descansando su cabeza entre los hombros de los chicos—Me alegra saber que pudieron venir también, sus estudios han de ser complicados. Tengo entendido que Starlight les deja poco tiempo para divertirse cuando toca su mes de entrenamiento—La Reina dejo de abrazarlos recobrando su postura, mirando a toda la familia con amor y bondad—En fin, andando. Que tenemos un buen camino antes de llegar al palacio—Dio media vuelta y ellos le siguieron sin problema, La reina se juntó con sus acompañantes y ellos dieron media vuelta esperando a los visitantes y amigos de la reina. Se hizo a un lado dejando a la princesa acomodarse a su izquierda y la capitana, así como el consejero se colocaron a un lado de los hijos de la princesa recibiéndolos con una grata sonrisa, entrando a la ciudad pasando por los grandes pilares de mármol reluciente y la gran puerta de oro y vidrio entrando a la hermosa ciudad de Terranova.

Una vez cruzando el gran arco, vieron las primeras calles de Terranova; Eran calles de piedra y en los huecos había pequeños trozos de oro, las tapas de las alcantarillas eran de hierro pulido con un ave Fénix reluciendo sus alas y su pico abierto, los edificios eran de piedra pintadas de blanco con las cornisas de oro y en las esquinas había ángeles con sus alas cubriendo sus cuerpos, señal de protección entre ellos y solidaridad. Las plantas bajas de cada edificio estaba a rebosar de sus habitantes, todos humanos; mujeres con bebes en brazos y niños cerca de ellos, jugando con pelotas o volando alrededor de sus cariñosos padres.

Había edificios donde sus plantas bajas se usaban para la venta de comida, aunque mayormente la tradicional panadería de Terranova donde se vendía el pan de maná. Un pan con aparente escasez de sabor pero muy crujiente y suave en su interior. Haciéndolo un pan digno para toda la familia. Y algo que gozaban los Humanos era que al no tener sabor podían colocar cualquier ingrediente dulce o amargo para acompañar la textura, inclusive esta comida ha llegado a paladares de los Reyes de Equestria y los pilares y han dicho que es un tesoro culinario que debe mantenerse como tal. Un orgullo entre tantos para Terranova.

La Reina Phoenix sonreía con orgullo al ver su gran reino alegre y prosperar cada segundo, al ver las familias unidas y formando lazos entre ellos. Era su mayor logro, unir a su gente tras tanta desgracia y fatalidad en el antaño. Era normal para todos la inexistencia de vehículos. Al ser un reino dependiente estaban bajo el trato del difunto Rey de Equestria que no se utilizara tecnología tan avanzada. Ya que eso podría arruinar el equilibrio ecológico del mundo y caerían en lo mismo que sus antepasados cometieron en su mundo, por lo que no caer en el uso de caballos/ponys. Ni usar a su propia gente para trabajos de esa índole, decidieron que era mejor para todos caminar o volar. Decisión de la reina y de los líderes de Equestria, para el bien de todos. Reinhardt no apartaba la mirada de la capitana de la guardia de Terranova.

— ¿Sucede algo joven Reinhardt? —Ella sonrió apenas bajando la mirada viéndole a los ojos, Rein se sonrojo apenado apartando la mirada de ella, aun siendo una mujer también de edad casi infinita. Su rostro se asemejaba al de una mujer casi llegando a los 30 años naturales. Ella soltó pequeñas risas enternecida por el chico.

—Krysta. ¡Capitana Krysta! Es un honor verla después de tanto tiempo—Rein se colocó en su postura firme haciéndola reír más, pero evidenciando más su nerviosismo ante la capitana, ella sonrió desenvainando uno de sus cuchillas doradas girándola entre sus dedos con maestría, escuchándose el aire cortarse alrededor y sobre el filo del cuchillo sorprendiendo a Rein, Radiant estaba más fijado en la Reina.

—Dime Reinhardt, ¿Has hecho tus tareas en el castillo? Aun cuando seas un cadete debes de demostrar que lo vales, seas hijo de la princesa me tienes que dar la talla, sino para un combate no darás las anchas.

— ¡Claro! Estoy siendo instruido mucho por la capitana Featherhope mas los consejos de Raphiel, quienes ambas han sido de gran ayuda en mis tareas. Espero en unos meses estar a la altura—Krysta comenzó a reírse de una forma casi descarada, cubriéndose la boca con su mano libre, consternando a Rein— ¿Sucede algo? ¿Dije algo gracioso?

—Pequeño, esto no es de meses. Es de siglos de entrenamiento, tendrán cincuenta años. Edad muy alta para los civiles Equestres, pero aquí. Ustedes son infantes, para cuando lleguen a su tercer siglo de vida es como si tuvieran apenas diez años mortales. Así que, has cuentas—Krysta le guiño a Rein lanzando su cuchilla al aire haciendo malabarismo jugueteando sabiendo que decepciono a Rein de ser alguien en la vida.

Iban cuesta arriba, pasando por la avenida central de todo el reino, siendo saludados por todos los habitantes, haciendo fila al costado de la calle, en el borde de la acera, pareciéndose un festival, todos hacían reverencia con cada paso que daban las gobernantes de ambos reinos, y cada paso que se alejaban recobraba uno por uno su postura pero observaban con una jovialidad si igual. Los niños emocionados al ver a la princesa de Equestria hacían su mejor esfuerzo para volar y sobrepasar las cabezas de los adultos, aquellos que no eran ayudados por sus amigos infantes o se colaban entre las piernas de sus padres o desconocidos con tal de ver a la Princesa Sparkle en primera fila.

Sobre los tejados iba su escuadra personal dirigidos por la capitana Featherhope vigilando a ambas familias reales de todo peligro latente y sus guardias crepusculares y divinos detrás de ellos para mantener el orden, era casi una paranoia de la capitana por lo que siempre que salían del pueblo regresaban a sus raíces de casa recompensas y asesinos. Indagando hasta la sombra de una simple roca y usando sus técnicas para infiltrarse en las casas para buscar sospechosos, aunque solamente ganaban la incomodidad de sus habitantes al ver a grandes ponys encapuchados.

La avenida comenzó a tener una ligera pendiente y comenzaron a notar el gran palacio de la Reina Phoenix, una gran torre de mármol con un faro dorado en su torre más alta, girando lentamente, aun siendo de día el faro iluminaba de forma tan intensa que se podía ver el rastro del rayo de luz rodeando la ciudad, el castillo consistía de una serie de torres entre-conectadas por largas pasarelas con una gran sala en el centro curiosamente formando de frente y a los costados de la calle, comenzaban unas enormes tiras de oro y el suelo de piedra se iba alisando y cambiando al mármol reluciente y estando casi cerca del castillo podían ver como el faro estaba bien sincronizado con la altura del sol así como el lugar de sale entre el mar así como al mirar al lado contrario esconderse entre las montañas.

No era especial que los extranjeros se sorprendiesen de tal belleza, aun cuando la princesa Conoce bien el castillo siempre queda maravillada al ver la enormidad del castillo, así como su belleza. Estando en el borde de un risco que da al mar desconocido. Aunque tal espectáculo no los detuvo sino que propicio a que avanzaran ya que tenían una agenda que atender en dicha metrópoli.

Llegaron al pie del castillo donde les esperaban ya un pequeño grupo de guardias de la reina, así como unas mucamas para los jóvenes, aunque ellos querían pasar el día con las líderes. No contaban a su madre.

—Zenbiel, querido. ¿Serias tan amable de llevar a nuestros jóvenes invitados a sus alcobas? Raphiel, ¿podrías ir también? Ya que tenemos que tratar con muchos temas privados la princesa y yo—Cruzaron lentamente el portal de mármol estando dentro de sus muros, estando en el gigantesco recibidor. Similar a la antesala de un teatro, con tres alfombras de color carmesí con un ave fénix bordado en oro y un corazón blanco sobre la cabeza como corona, una fuente en medio con una mujer de tres pares de alas con un báculo en mano donde de su extremo superior salía el pequeño chorro de agua y ella estaba mirando al cielo abrazada al báculo. Memoria de alguien muy querida por la reina y su hermana que pereció en la batalla hace más de dos siglos.

—De hecho Reina, me gustaría comentarles algo en privado. Ya saben, me gustaría compartir mis enseñanzas como guardia—La mirada de Raphiel intrigo a las líderes, cruzaron miradas e ignoraron la forma cortante y esa mirada de sospecha e intriga. E inmediatamente aceptaron su propuesta. Aunque emanaba un aura que preocupo a todos.

—Claro, andando, vayamos a mi estudio. Zenbiel, queridas sirvientas. Encargo la seguridad de los hijos de la Princesa.

—Hermana, ¿Puedo ir con los chicos? Por favor—Krysta guardo su cuchilla escuchándose el rasgar del cuero y Phoenix sonrió asintiendo, alegrando a Krysta y Reinhardt. Ella tomo la cabeza del chico pelirrojo y caminaron hacia el costado izquierdo de la gran sala mientras que las líderes y Raphiel se dirigían a la gran sala central. Zenbiel sonrió sin decir nada, colocando sus manos en su espalda y camino detrás de los jóvenes a la par que las sirvientas. Observando a los hijos de la Princesa, así como el contacto de Krysta hacia Reinhardt.

Cruzaron el portal de plata y oro, entrando a un largo pasillo alfombrado con pilares a los costados y en los espacios de cada pilar la estatua de un ser humano alado portando una armadura y una espada en manos, cubriendo sus hombros con sus alas teniendo la cabeza abajo y de ojos cerrados. Al fondo del pasillo se podía ver un gran ventanal delgado donde entraba la luz del sol pero al ser expuesto al reflejo del faro la luz que entraba por la ventana creaba un aura dorado viendo las partículas de polvo moverse de un lado a otro. Las puertas a los costados eran de madera de los árboles que estuvieron antes del Reino, tallados a mano por los escultores mostrando la imagen de un hombre alado portando una espada de fuego empuñada a dos manos cayendo sobre otro hombre de tres pares de alas con un espadón con la punta engarruñada. Ambos tenían un rostro lleno de odio mostrando sus dientes remembrando una antigua pelea muy significativa. En la parte inferior venia una leyenda inentendible para los más jóvenes. Por su propio bien y esa misma leyenda atemorizaba a los mayores.

" _La fine del tempo, il custode dell'amore contro il supremo Custode della vita"_

Llegaron al final del pasillo, donde la luz bañaba sus cabezas y el camino se partía en dos pasillos, uno en cada extremo. Zenbiel junto con la servidumbre guiaron a los chicos hacia el extremo derecho pasando por un corto pasillo de apenas tres metros y había una puerta de madera pero esta tenia al mismo hombre de frente con la misma pose de las primeras puertas pero este hombre, estaba triste. Y a sus pies tenía un centenar de seres humanos sin vida con una leyenda en la parte superior.

" _La maledizione del custode dell'amore_ "

Zenbiel abrió la puerta con tranquilidad y una habitación pequeña se apareció atravesando una cortina delgada de seda, un cuarto con una gran mesa de madera en el centro con unos muebles que cubrían casi la circunferencia de la mesa, frente una chimenea de piedra, encendida escuchándose la madera crujir por el calor, detrás del mueble, estantes enteros de libros, cubriendo las paredes sin dejar hueco vacío, e inclusive había una pasarela de madera para los libros superiores. Radiant troto hasta el asiento abalanzándose recostándose de frente extendiendo sus alas colgando de los costados del mueble, su hermano camino con tranquilidad al igual que el resto, sentándose en un borde del mueble, Krysta se quedó de pie a un lado suyo y Zenbiel de frente, dando la espalda a la chimenea.

—Su madre y la Reina Phoenix tendrán una charla muy larga, por lo que creo que esta sala es la mejor para su, entretenimiento. Por cierto, soy Zenbiel. Secretario de la Reina, así como teniente de la Capitana Krysta.

—Como dijo Zenbiel chicos, su madre tardara unas cuantas horas antes de que puedan ir. Por lo que deberían de pedir lo que gusten, para eso vinieron las chicas de la servidumbre—Krysta hizo la orden y las Sirvientas sacaron con su magia unas hojas de papel plastificado mostrando comida y postres de Terranova, así como Equestres, Rein la tomó con una mano mientras jugueteaba con la vara de su lanza y Radiant con el hocico acomodándose en su lugar mirando a su hermano.

— ¿Qué opinas Rein?

—Me gustaría probar el Creeme Brulee y un par de Waffles. ¿Radiant?

—A mí, un emparedado de girasoles con papas a la francesa y leche con chocolate—Las sirvientas sonrieron y desaparecieron haciendo una reverencia, así como las tablillas de papel, Krysta suspiro relajándose tomando la lanza de Rein y Zenbiel camino a sentarse en la orilla opuesta de la mesa, extendiendo su brazo derecho envolviéndolo en un aura verde tomando un libro de hechicería y abrirlo del índice y comenzar a hojearlo con gusto.

—Cuéntenme chicos, ¿Cómo les ha ido en Ponyville? —Krysta comenzó a jugar con la lanza haciendo malabares encantando a Rein, pasándolo de brazo en brazo escuchándose el filo de la hoja cortar el aire aunque Radiant se deslizaba por el respaldo para comenzar a indagar en los libros.

—No mucho realmente, la Tía Applejack nos enseñó a usar los rastrillos para arar el campo y los puños para cosechar las manzanas, quisimos usar nuestra magia, pero nos regañó y nos puso los brazaletes para anular la magia—Krysta sonrió arrojando al aire la lanza y atraparla con la punta del pie. Radiant caminaba en cuclillas hacia la pasarela viendo apenas a Krysta haciendo sus malabares.

—Applejack siempre ha sido una pony muy tradicional, siente que la magia arruinaría la satisfacción de terminar un arduo trabajo, como lo es plantar las semillas de sus manzanos y cuidarlos hasta que den sus amadas manzanas. ¿Qué más?

—Aparte de ella, solo hemos tenido pocas clases. Aunque son muy pesadas que tardamos varios días en terminar una sola sesión…

—Starlight Glimmer ¿Verdad? —Krysta arrojo la lanza de nuevo con el pie clavándolo al techo, viendo la lanza tambalearse hacia los lados, ella se giró viendo a Rein de frente, quien giro el cabeza extrañado por el error. Ella se encogió de hombros, extendió el brazo derecho y la lanza cayo del techo y ella tomándolo a la perfección. Regresando a Rein esa ilusión. Pero aun así respondió asintiendo.

—Si, quiere que aprendamos las tres leyes de la hechicería suprema, dice que aprendiéndolas podremos ser capaces de tele transportarnos a larguísimas distancias, ser capaces de recoger con nuestra magia objetos el triple de pesados que nosotros o más. Muy difícil.

—Si, lo es. Recuerdo mis sesiones con ella. Para que pudiera dominar mis hechizos de invocación tenía que pasar semanas con ella. Pero mira, sí que aprendes—Krysta le dio la lanza a Rein y el la sostuvo evitando sostenerlo donde ella lo había tocado. Recargándolo en la mesa, Krysta se tomó de las caderas entendiendo el mensaje con la misma sonrisa— ¿Y tú Radiant? ¿Qué has aprendido? —Krysta levanto la vista viendo a Radiantshield colgado de uno de los estantes con un libro en boca, Krysta cambio de gesto lentamente y tele transporto a Radiant frente a ella sobre la mesa, con el libro en boca—Si que eres escurridizo—Krysta tomo el libro viendo la portada "Leyendas" Y sonrió viendo a Radiant— ¿Para qué quieres un libro así? Deberías de preocuparte más por tus clases que leyendo estos disparates.

—Para nada, ya tenemos suficiente de las clases de nuestras tías—Radiant tomo el libro abriéndolo por la mitad, Krysta hizo una mueca oponiéndose a las palabras de su sobrino—Siempre tenemos que tener clases con ellas, que si por nuestra supervivencia, que si aprendemos estos tomos podremos ser mejores. Que las Princesas de Canterlot pueden necesitar de ayuda. Eso, si son disparates.

—Pero su madre lo hace por su propio bien—Zenbiel cerro su libro dejándolo en la mesa, cruzándose de piernas, Rein miraba en silencio la orquesta de diálogos—Recuerdo cuando trabajé los primeros años con su madre apenas nos acomodamos en Equestria, y el estar a su lado aprendiendo todo su conocimiento. Fue increíble, de hecho. De no ser por ella o los demás elementos no sería quien soy ahora. Si ustedes se dedican a sus estudios harán cosas geniales.

— ¿Y mamá te dejaba salir del castillo? —Radiant miro a Zenbiel con resentimiento, pasmando a Zenbiel, viendo en el claro de sus ojos el cristalino de su tristeza. Tensando el ambiente por un pelo. Pero basto para dejar callado a Zenbiel—Mamá nunca nos deja salir del castillo, dice que hay muchos peligros fuera del pueblo. Pero ¡Reinhardt! ¿Qué hemos visto? —Reinhardt aparto la mirada de su hermano mordiéndose los labios.

—Que todo es muy tranquilo, que hay un mundo por explorar y es un mundo hermoso—Aun cuando Reinhardt dudó mucho en responder. En un tono de voz apagado y tenue. Motivó a Radiant a seguir hablando. Pero esto molestaba a Krysta.

—Entiendo su situación chicos, pero entiendan que para que puedan salir, deben de saber quiénes son ustedes. No pueden ir al mundo sin armas, y las armas son su conocimiento.

—Eso si es tonto—Radiant se cruzó de brazos mirando a Krysta con ese mismo sentimiento negativo, Krysta se rindió y bajo la cabeza suspirando tallándose los ojos—Mamá nos exige mucho para lo poco que nos deja hacer, es injusto. Muy injusto—Krysta no dijo nada, pero el ambiente se había tensado con tan cortos diálogos. Las sirvientas aparecieron de un tenue flash trayendo los alimentos. Radiant se bajó de un salto de la mesa acomodándose en su asiento, las sirvientas también trajeron algunos aperitivos para Krysta y Zenbiel, y comieron en silencio, el ambiente bastaba como para cortarse con un cuchillo y verse la tela. Y así estuvieron almorzando hasta terminar, las sirvientas se llevaron sus platos vacíos y desaparecieron y apareció Raphiel por la puerta con un libro que estaba guardando en una bolsa de cuero. Suspirando, miro a todos ignorante de lo sucedido, se acercó a Rein y el haciéndole un espacio se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —Raphiel inclino la cabeza hacia un lado viendo a Rein pero el negó en silencio, miro a Krysta y ella se encogió de hombros tronándose los dedos de las manos—Bueno…Vengo de con su madre y con la Reina y ambas al parecer están de acuerdo en que su madre ha sido algo estricta con su educación, así que cree que es hora de que comiencen a estudiar por su cuenta—Esto levanto el ánimo de los chicos, mirando a Raphiel, ella levanto la mano deteniendo a los chicos en seco—Pero, tienen que tener clases con sus tías antes de considerar esto. Así que a partir de mañana tendrán clases con cada elemento de la armonía, y al final de la semana. Twilight será su última clase, que consistirá en un examen para ver si son aptos para tomar clases por su cuenta.

—Wow, Se oye muy. Bien de hecho, ¿De dónde surgió el cambio en Twilight? —Krysta se recargo en la mesa haciendo una curiosa mueca viendo a Raphiel, ella no dijo nada que dedujo Krysta con facilidad—Ya entiendo, bueno. Eso es bueno para ustedes, pero eso significa que. Tendrán décadas de estudios en siete días, lo que de por si una clase es pesada. Ahora imaginen una cada día.

—Apoyo a Krysta, la clase de cada pony es única y especial. Pero tenerlo en una semana. Wow…

—No he terminado, también la reina ha pedido algo a cambio; Como es algo que incomoda a los chicos, ella ha accedido a darles todo lo que necesiten para su prueba, a cambio. Les pide dos cosas.

— ¿Y cuáles son? —Radiant se ilusiono apoyando sus patas delanteras frente la mesa, Raphiel soplo empujando un mechón suelto.

—La primera, si pasan el examen ella en persona se encargará de entrenarlos, así como la capitana de la guardia divina, la segunda. Es que se encarguen de cuidar a su hija…—Ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y temerosos al segundo. Cruzando miradas entre ellos, comenzando el pánico—Claro, ella llegara la semana siguiente de sus estudios en Canterlot, pasen o no el examen. Ustedes pasaran tiempo de calidad con ella, y ambas fueron claras en esto. Sean amigos de Pherica.

" _El hombre es creación del hombre, para que trascienda debe de ser creado por un Dios que no sea un hombre"_

—Página 595 del libro dorado.

 _ **PROXIMAMENTE: LAS SIETE ACADEMIAS DE LA ARMONIA**_


	7. LAS SIETE ACADEMIAS DE LA ARMONIA 0

—CAPITULO 5; LAS SIETE ACADEMIAS DE LA ARMONIA; PHERICA—

 _ **Cuchillas del sol rojo**_

" _Antiguas armas usadas una vez por Rigel. El Sol rojo, estas cuchillas de oro y mango de marfil son tan afiladas que cortan todo tipo de material como si de manteca se tratase, aunque estas cuchillas únicamente deben de ser utilizados por la chica que una vez perdió al amor de su vida ya que absorbe sus ganas de vivir. Aunque esas ganas se hayan ido hace muchos años"._

Un día transcurrió desde la corta visita a Terranova, donde se presentó Krysta, capitana de la guardia real y mano derecha de la Reina Phoenix Twonagasis. Y se conoció ligeramente aquellos que trabajaban bajo el mandato de la Reina, aunque ambos hermanos tenían mal sabor de boca, solamente habían estado un par de horas y tras eso regresaron de nuevo a Ponyville donde de nueva cuenta tuvieron que guardarse en sus habitaciones con Raphiel de escolta, algo que desagrada a ambos, pero tienen que conformarse con eso, si es que querían saber mas de lo que se les prohibía saber.

Radiantshield leía su libro sobre el guardián del mundo, aquel libro que había robado de la biblioteca de su madre con el fin de leer el mismo párrafo una y otra vez con el fin de entretenerse, aunque tenia los lujos de las hijas de la Reina Celestia; Tenia un televisor de pantalla plana con una consola de videojuegos con varios discos sobre la consola de color negro, ambas conectadas a una clavija única en la pared que iba hacia el subsuelo del castillo e iba hasta Canterlot donde estaba la única central eléctrica en todo el continente, pero estos aparatos estaban juntando polvo. Aun siendo un regalo de Celeste Cortes y de Theresa, así como los videojuegos de parte de la Reina Phoenix. Acumulando tristemente polvo, Reinhardt estaba recargado en la pared de brazos cruzados con su lanza en la pared, meditando sobre su entrenamiento básico para no perder las reglas básicas del combate. Teniendo sesiones de entrenamiento imaginarias, aunque algo irreales ya que fantaseaba con ganarle a Krysta en el combate. Cosa que no sucederá jamás.

—¡Rayos! —Radiant lanzo el libro cayendo sobre la almohada girándose estando frente al techo de la habitación con un ligero puchero e inflando sus mejillas—No puedo creer que todavía tengamos que esperar para que madre nos permita pasar por las siete academias. ¡Quiero empezar ahora mismo! ¡Quiero hacer algo!

—Me siento igual hermano, pero. Madre es muy, estricta—Reinhardt reaccionó mirando por un costado, al ras de la ventana, viendo apenas el humilde pueblo—Cuando éramos niños no siempre fue así. ¿Recuerdas? —Radiant se acomodó al pie de la cama—Oh si, lo recuerdas. Madre nunca fue así; Recuerdo cuando nos mimaba, nos sacaba al campo a diario a jugar. Cuando nos llevaba a paseos junto con nuestras tías. Todo cuando éramos niños, pero. ¿Ahora porque es así?

—Quizás sea la edad. ¿No? Todos cambian.

—Pero es nuestra madre, ¿Por qué de un momento a otro cambio de forma tan horrible? Tan, estricta—Reinhardt cerro un poco sus ojos, teniendo vagas imágenes de su madre jugando con él, estando sobre su lomo y corriendo en el campo y Reinhardt como potro corriendo con una gran y resplandeciente sonrisa.

—Ni idea hermano. El estrés quizás o se siente sola. No lo sé.

—Aun así. Tiene un reino, están mis tías, tiene aprendices. ¿Por qué se sentiría sola? Es, raro. Muy raro.

—Siendo honesto. No recuerdo a mamá ser amable—Radiant bajo de la cama y camino hacia el mueble a un costado. Sacando de el con su hocico una caja de cartón. Su hermano reaccionó viendo la caja escrito por un costado "Juguetes" —Lo que se es que mamá nunca quiso que saliéramos del castillo sin supervisión. Que tonto—Radiant saco un cuaderno y se lo lanzo a su hermano, quien lo tomó despreocupado. Abriendo el cuaderno con cientos de dibujos de un hombre con alas y armadura—Siempre me imagine como te verías con armadura.

—Sería interesante Radiant—Reinhardt veía el sujeto dibujado en el cuaderno. Se parecía mucho a Reinhardt. Aunque le sorprendía mucho era su dibujo. Era tan perfecto, profesional—Estos fueron tus últimos dibujos antes de que mamá te los quitara ¿Verdad?

—Sep, nunca entendí porque me los quito. Aunque la tía Rarity me los dio después—Reinhardt veía los dibujos con las armaduras, bien trazados y definidos. El mismo sujeto, que parecía ser Reinhardt. Portaba las armaduras, aunque en algunos tenia el cabello castaño y en otros de cabello blanco—¿Sera que no le gustaron los dibujos?

—No lo sé, a mí me encantaron. Se me hacen muy buenos hermano—Reinhardt sonrió alabando a su hermano, aunque fue corto pues Raphiel apareció en la puerta, con un cesto vacío. Y cubierta de betún. Reinhardt miro curioso a la chica dorada mientras entraba a la habitación molesta.

—La ultima perra vez que acepto trabajar con Pinkie Pie. Es un dolor de cabeza.

—¿Qué sucedió Raph? ¿Te volvió a disparar betún con el cañón? —Raphiel miro a Radiant molesta frunciendo el rostro. Reinhardt comenzó a reír yendo por una toalla al baño.

—Bueno Raphiel, al menos tuviste un día interesante—Reinhardt entro al baño. Tomando la toalla de la pared y regreso lanzándoselo. Raphiel lo tomo y se sentó en la cama a un lado de Radiant y se limpio el rostro. Radiant tomo el cesto y lo dejo en la entrada.

—No puedo creer que para probar su "consistencia" tenga que dispararme en la cara. ¡Como odio sus experimentos! —Raphiel se limpió el betún del uniforme. Aun quedando pegajoso por el restante—Gracias Rein, espero que todo cuente para cuando entre a la guardia divina.

—¿Y que te dice la capitana Featherhope? ¿No hay un progreso en tu entrenamiento?

—Si, si la hay. Gracias a Celestia. Dice que si sigo constante en mis practicas y entrenamiento. Para el próximo mes podre hacer una audición junto con otros candidatos para el puesto—Reinhardt se ilusiono al saber tal oportunidad. El deseaba también ser un guardia para cuidar y proteger a su familia. Era algo que le nacía de adentro. No explicaba que era, pero le nacía proteger a su madre a capa y espada.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, mirándose los tres cada rato. Era un silencio apacible, aunque ligeramente incómodo.

Radiant miraba el libro y Reinhardt jugueteaba con su lanza y Raphiel se veía la mugre debajo de las uñas.

Un suave rechinido en la puerta llamo la atención de los tres, miraron hacia la puerta como se abría lentamente, hasta estar abierto por completo. Los tres quedaron estáticos ante la pared del pasillo. Hipnotizados por la inquietud. Raphiel cruzo miradas con Reinhardt y apenas Raphiel se levantó de la cama un gran grito sacudió sus cuerpos y eventualmente una risa aguda y desgarradora.

Y apareció una chica de cabello rubio resplandeciente. Con un par de coletas en los costados de su cabeza, con dos cintas rosadas sosteniendo cada coleta. Un vestido blanco de una pieza y zapatillas de color carmín. En su hombro colgando tenia una bolsa de cuero color avellana y tenía una sonrisa bien marcada, de ojos color azul claro resplandecientes por su emoción.

Los chicos se aterrorizaron ante tal chica inocente.

—¡Hola chicos! —Pherica entró a la habitación en pequeños saltos, con una sonrisa pura y dulce, tarareando una canción que ella invento para la ocasión.

—Hola Pher. ¿Cómo estás? Creía que llegarías de Canterlot más tarde—Raphiel fue atrapada por sus delgados pero fuertes brazos de aquella chica, hija de la Reina Phoenix. Pherica Twonagasis. Princesa y sucesora del trono.

—Lo sé, yo también creí eso, pero me dejaron tomarme un descanso temprano. ¿No es increíble? Mi profesora me dijo con emoción que podía tomarme los días que quisiera pero que no regresara pronto.

—Me imagino porque será—Radiant se apoyó en su hermano sonriendo y Reinhardt contuvo la risa. Menos mal que Pherica no escucho. Raphiel, perdía color por la fuerza de Pher.

—Bien Pher, ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? —Reinhardt aparto a Raphiel de Pherica viéndola recuperar el aliento a bocanadas.

—Si, mi madre me envió una carta avisándome que cuando saliera de la academia de la reina viniera aquí mismo, me dijo que su madre me necesitaría. Y bueno, aquí estoy—Pherica tenía una gran sonrisa de alegría, pero el resto de chicos no compartían la misma emoción;

Reinhardt, Radiantshield y Raphiel crecieron a la par con Pherica. Quien es mayor por unas escazas décadas, nació después de que el padre de ambos falleciere. Aunque es una chica mayor para ellos actúa como una niña de 10 años. Muy pura e inocente, y seguido imperativa. Que le ha causado muchos problemas para su aprendizaje, tanto que cuando alcanzo cierta edad su madre, la reina de Terranova la mando a Canterlot para que estudiara en la academia de la Reina Celestia hasta la fecha.

Aun cuando pasaron años distanciados Pherica quiere mucho a los chicos, los tres se consideran hermanos al haber pasado tantos años juntos, inclusive tienen ese lazo que los une. Aunque hay momentos que no soportan a Pherica por su gran imperatividad. Incluso la comparan con Pinkie Pie o que será una digna adversaria.

El detalle que distingue a Pherica de su madre o de cualquier chica de cabello dorado es la peculiaridad en sus ojos, no son ojos de un ser divino, lo que la ha tachado como un ser impuro entre la gente de Terranova. Aunque no se demuestra de frente, cuando ella no esta es cuando se le trata como menos. Contradiciendo todo lo que su madre lucha por evitar. La marginación.

Inclusive se ha rumoreado entre algunos que su madre se acostó con un ser humano del planeta Tierra, un mundo ya sellado por un difunto guardián. Otro que cometió sacrilegio y creo a su hija con la funesta técnica de incubación por magia. Inseminando a su hija en una mujer humana y que cuando nació esta se la arrebato matando a su criadora.

Son muchos misterios que corren por tal alegre y hermosa chica de ojos mortales.

Pherica se sentó al pie de la cama, columpiando sus pies entonando una vieja canción de cuna. Radiantshield veía esto como una oportunidad. Aunque un posible estrés al soportar a Pherica. Reinhardt se mantuvo al margen con su reacción casi anulando su conflicto de alegría y miedo por tener a una vieja hermana y amiga con la que crecieron si como una chica que les causaría muchos problemas por su excesiva alegría.

Raphiel estaba obligada a tomar su rol, no podía comportarse tan informal ante la princesa del reino que ansia proteger y servir. Así que tomo su arma y se postro en la puerta. En el arco de la puerta, mirando al frente sin pestañear.

—Y bien chicos ¿Cómo les ha ido? —Pherica observo a ambos chicos con una sonrisa y ellos cruzaron miradas en silencio—¿Sucedió algo?

—Nada malo, realmente—Respondió Radiant.

—Solo que estamos castigados. Otra vez—Reinhardt guardo su lanza con su magia aplastándola con ambas palmas y Raphiel apago un poco su sonrisa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hicieron?

—Querer aprender del mundo—Respondió nuevamente Radiant con celos. Pherica quito su sonrisa y dejo su bolsa en la cama, mirando a Radiant. Extendió sus brazos y lo tomo de su pecho sentándolo en sus piernas. Radiant se molesto por tal acto, pero se tranquilizo al sentir la mano de Raphiel en su lomo. Aunque era incomodo y denigrante.

—¿Aprender del mundo? ¿Cómo? ¿Intentaron salir de nuevo?

—No, tomamos unos libros de nuestra madre. De la historia de Equestria, mitos y leyendas—Radiant miro a su hermano quien se mantenía en silencio. Algo temeroso de lo que suceda por lo que él diga.

—¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Todos podemos hacer eso cuando queramos. Para eso están los libros.

—Pero no cuando eres el hijo de la princesa de la "amistad" —Reinhardt respondió ahora, rompiendo su voto.

—Llevamos años convenciendo a mamá de que nos permita salir de Ponyville, pero cada vez que lo hacemos reacciona de una forma molesta. Como si odiara que saliéramos del pueblo. Que supiéramos que hay mas allá del santuario Everfree—Pherica se disgustó un poco, miro a Raphiel y ella seguía viendo al frente, pero resentía la pesada mirada de la princesa. Bajo a Radiant y se levanto de la cama. Tomo su bolso y saco un teléfono celular de pantalla táctil con funda blanca y un unicornio rosa en la parte trasera. Uno de los contados dispositivos electrónicos de todo el continente. Solo las princesas y las reinas podían usar uno. El resto, se le mantenía con las costumbres. Como lo pedía Novasoul. Y Pherica marco por teléfono.

—¿A quién marcaras Pher? —Radiant se sentó en el suelo algo nervioso. Temía lo que fuese a hacer, pero Pher no respondió su pregunta. Hasta reaccionar a una voz.

—Hola princesa, soy Pherica Twonagasis. Si, fue un gran viaje. Gracias por recogerme en la estación, sí. Estoy con ellos princesa. Si, se están portando bien _como siempre._ Perdone que la interrumpe princesa, pero me gustaría preguntarle algo. Gracias, ¿Por qué sus hijos están castigados? —Hubo un largo silencio en la sala. Los tres protagonistas podían ver la cara de Pherica reaccionar a la explicación de su madre, Pherica veía de vez en cuando a ambos chicos. Y molesta hacia Raphiel. Quien la hizo sudar varias gotas gordas. Temía hacerla enojar—Ya veo princesa, tampoco quiero que pase mal rato, solo quería saber porque estaban castigados ya que quería invitarlos a Las Pegasus con mi madre, pero si lo que hicieron es grave no la hare cambiar de parecer. Si, ya me topé con Starlight y me dijo que ya vendría por nosotros. Si, nuestra primera clase será con Applejack, aunque ya es algo tarde para arar el campo, sí. También pienso que eso ira su primera clase. Solo espero que tengamos la suficiente resistencia—En ese momento apareció Starlight Glimmer sorprendiendo a Pherica. Starlight tenia el cuerno iluminado y las orejas envueltas en su magia—Si, aquí esta. Si, ahora les digo. Si princesa, se cuida mucho en el camino a Canterlot. Me saluda a su cuñada. Si, chao. Besos—Pherica colgó suspirando de alivio.

—Chicos, Applejack les espera. Es momento de empezar con su entrenamiento—Starlight entro a la habitación. Vestida con su túnica de mago, desvaneciendo la magia de su cuerpo. Su túnica emanaba una fuerte aura que pesaba el ambiente, las letras grabadas en la tela resplandecían intermitentemente, su sombrero de hechicero. Aun por pequeño tenía una gran dimensión mágica. Que simulaba el efecto ondulante de la melena de la Reina.

Muchos sabían el pasado de Starlight Glimmer, y más aquellos que vivieron el pasado y que ya no están. Y si lo están, no sabrán tales historias de posesión y robo de talentos masivos. Esclavizar un pueblo inocente por un capricho mundano. Un acto de traición a la cultura pony. Pero entre tantas historias, pocos saben de su mejor amigo. El cristalizador del antiquísimo imperio de cristal. Maestro de la princesa del imperio. Quien fue en una época más que un amigo. Un amante, y origen de su poderosísima magia. Una magia que surgió de los sentimientos negativos de Starlight con el fin de evitar mas perdidas en su vida. Y alargar la de otros para que no experimenten tal perdida.

Los tres chicos tragaron saliva, Starlight miro a Raphiel y ella asintió con seriedad. Y salieron todos de la habitación liderados por Starlight y Raphiel siendo la ultima en salir, cerro lentamente la puerta viendo el interior. Buscando anomalías fuera del alcance de otros. Temerosa de que pase tal como se predijo.

Tomaron el mismo curso que cuando fueron a la sala del trono, solo que doblaron hacia la derecha. Cruzando un arco entrando a otro pasillo largo. Pasando media decena de puertas, llegaron a un cruce y doblaron hacia la izquierda. Todos en silencio, solo con las pisadas. Vieron el fondo la pasarela que bajaba a la entrada del castillo, llegaron a la pasarela donde los guardias comenzaban a mostrarse, ponys y humanos con la armadura de la princesa.

Vigilando en silencio el castillo cada puerta con sus lanzas al aire, bajaron por las escaleras estando en el recibidor del castillo, doblaron hacia la izquierda, pasando debajo de la pasarela. Abriendo una puerta entrando a otro pasillo. Uno mas corto y en diagonal, viendo al fondo una puerta de madera con una gran manzana tallada en el centro. Con una gema anaranjada en el corazón de la manzana. Starlight se detuvo frente a la puerta. Dio media vuelta viendo a los chicos con brutal seriedad.

—Saben que estas clases no son para ustedes. Y aun así optan por seguir. Si que son tercos. Radiant y Reinhardt. No saben que clase de peligros podrían experimentar si siguen con su tontería de "explorar" —Starlight miro a todos con frialdad. Aunque cerro los ojos sonriendo—Igual que su padre. Siempre tan deseoso de hacer una tontería. Tengo la certeza de que lograran sus metas, pero cuidado. Equestria todavía no esta preparada para que todos vivan en felicidad y armonía. Cuídense mucho, la honestidad les espera—La puerta detrás de ella se abrió lentamente, con el suave rechinido de las bisagras. Con una luz cegadora, envolviendo todo el pasillo perdieron todo sentido y una vez que la luz se desvaneció captaron que Starlight Glimmer ya no se encontraba, y no estaban ellos en el pasillo.

Estaban en la sala de la honestidad. Salón de clases del elemento de la armonía con nombre Applejack.

Un enorme salón con paredes de madera, el piso forrado por heno, y ramas de manzanos en el techo con el fruto colgando. Una enorme ventana al fondo y en medio. Sobre un tronco comiendo una manzana. Con un sombrero marrón de campo, con melena rubia y larga que caía sobre sus hombros y cola sujeta con listón rojo que rosaba el suelo. Con mechones blancos en algunas partes de su melena y cola. De pelaje anaranjado y una Cutiemark de 3 manzanas y de fondo un par de alas blancas. La mismísima representación de la honestidad, encarnada para repartir el bien por el mundo.

Elegida por la princesa Sparkle para guiar Equestria para la senda del bien, de la amistad y el amor. Con un par de ojos verdosos con una tenue fragancia de color dorada. Veía a los protagonistas con alegría, aunque también con un poco de temor.

La misma Applejack.

—Hola, sobrinos míos. Espero que su larga caminata no les haya aburrido tanto. Esta será su primera clase, y no me andaré con rodeos. No habrá presentaciones, ni exámenes escritos—Applejack comenzó a emanar un aura dorado y golpeo el tronco en el que estaba partiéndolo por la mitad con esa misma sonrisa—Espero resistan "el trabajo" que haremos hoy, que será un trabajo muy arduo.

" _Twilight Sparkle es la clave para poder enlazar mundos, ya que su magia ha conseguido trascender más que la mía. Al tener en su interior la magia de la "verdad" ella fácilmente puede viajar entre universos y el tiempo mismo, pero esto causaría que ella perdiera control en su forma física lo que causaría un cansancio tan grande que dormiría hasta el fin del tiempo"_

— _Memorias de un desconocido._


	8. LAS SIETE ACADEMIAS DE LA ARMONIA 1

—CAPITULO 6: LAS SIETE ACADEMIAS DE LA ARMONIA; HONESTIDAD—

 _ **Martillo de la honestidad**_

 _Martillo creado a partir del árbol de manzano gigante en el centro de la granja Apple, este martillo representa el amor que tuvieron sus padres formando en el árbol un gigantesco corazón, llenando de pasión a Applejack formando este martillo. Por azares del destino este martillo es de uso defensivo, y este mostró vida propia. Y una vez empuñado por la sabia honestidad, crea un hermoso campo de flores, manzanas y peras. Señal de que sus padres jamás la abandonaron._

—Hola, sobrinos míos. Espero que su larga caminata no les haya aburrido tanto. Esta será su primera clase, y no me andaré con rodeos. No habrá presentaciones, ni exámenes escritos—Applejack comenzó a emanar un aura dorado y golpeo el tronco en el que estaba partiéndolo por la mitad con esa misma sonrisa—Espero resistan "el trabajo" que haremos hoy, que será un muy arduo.

Los chicos veían en silencio la intimidante pose de su tía Applejack, quien apoyada en su pata delantera mientras que la otra la tenia aplastando lo que quedaba del tronco que hace segundos estaba sentada en él.

Todo mundo sabia de la gran fuerza física que tenia Applejack al trabajar. Desde el incidente hace varios siglos con un enemigo innombrable se vio obligada a trabajar en honor de su familia cargando con toda la granja sobre sus hombros, desarrollando esa abismal fuerza. Lo que nadie puede explicar en Applejack como es que ha mantenido tanta fuerza contenida dentro de un cuerpo tan diminuto.

Applejack levanto su pata de los restos del tronco, convertido en aserrín y dio dos pasos hacia ellos. Mirándolos a los ojos, con sus ojos esmeraldas brillantes. Emanando un aura verde, su cabellera rubia ondulaba ligeramente con esa mórbida sonrisa que llegaba de mejilla a mejilla.

—Mamá nos pidió que nos enseñaras. Tía—Reinhardt dio un paso al frente, en un tonto intento de inocencia ante su tía. Quien comenzó a reírse ajustándose el sombrero.

—Y eso es lo que hare. Enseñarles, su madre me pidió de gran favor que les enseñara algo de sumo valor, algo que les ayudara en su futuro. Y tengo el gran honor de presentarlo ante ustedes—Applejack golpeo el suelo, levantando algunas pajas de heno cubriendo toda la sala—Verán sobrinos míos, su madre no esta del todo convencida que merezcan salir al mundo exterior. Es más, ninguna de nosotras lo está, ustedes son solo niños. Nosotras sabemos que hay allá afuera y no están listos para verlo. Así que si consiguen pasar de mi e ir a su otra clase. Me convencerán. Pero tienen que darme algo a cambio—Applejack camino alrededor de sus sobrinos, mezclándose en el heno que iba bajando lentamente, pero parecía infinito.

Pherica y Raphiel estaban absortas en este espectáculo campirano que no notaron los movimientos de la poderosa pony.

—¿Qué hay que hacer? ¿Luchar contra ti?

—Creo que había sido lo suficientemente clara Reinhardt Alexander—Radiantshield y Reinhardt perdieron la pista a Applejack conforme el heno caía. Se había camuflado en el entorno. Ambos no comprendían la magnitud de su problema. Nadie lo hacía.

Los cuatro chicos estuvieron en un brutal silencio. Con el heno cayendo a su alrededor. Tapando las ventanas y puertas. Quedando solo la puerta que seguía. Radiant pensó en ir hacia la puerta, pero su hermano le detuvo colocando el mango de su lanza en medio. Radiant regreso a su posición temeroso. Mientras que su hermano veía hacia todas partes buscando a la intimidante pony.

—¿Qué haremos Rein?

—No lo sé hermano, no creí que nos meterían en una lucha tan pronto. Pelear contra nuestra tía. Es tan…

—¿Estúpido? —Apareció Applejack detrás de las chicas con las patas traseras en el aire y las golpeo tan fuerte que las mando volar frente ambos chicos. Pherica y Raphiel se estremecían del dolor por la espalda. Incapaces de mover las piernas, ambos chicos voltearon asustados y Applejack ya no se encontraba. Aquella pony con una sonrisa amable y honesta había perdido su brillo y ahora era una luchadora.

— ¡¿Que te sucede?! ¡Es la hija de la reina de Terranova! —Reinhardt soltó su lanza y se arrodillo para socorrer a Pherica, Radiant hizo lo mismo con Raphiel— ¡¿Acaso nos quieres meter en una guerra?!

—¿Qué dicen? Si esto fue consentimiento de su madre. ¡Ella también entra en la prueba! Pequeñas manzanas verdes. Les falta mucho para madurar y caer lejos del huerto—Applejack apareció frente ambos, sin ninguna sonrisa. Sin ninguna magia que la haga un ser malvado—No pueden ir al mundo exterior si no son capaces de enfrentar a un enemigo poderoso. Hablare con su madre y decirle que no pasaron la prueba. Lo siento chicos—Applejack se acomodó el sombrero despidiéndose y dio media vuelta. Radiantshield no entendía que sucedía, su hermano estaba molesto viendo a la pony darles la espalda.

Algo dentro del orgullo de Reinhardt lo hizo encender en cólera. Se inclino tomando su lanza lentamente con lo que quedaba del heno cayendo sobre ellos.

Y se abalanzo hacia Applejack, con la punta inferior del bastón apuntando hacia su cabeza, en una ira que le hacía emanar un aura mágica que solo su madre entendía.

Radiant cerro los ojos con temor, escuchando únicamente un sonido muy fuerte. Un sonido metálico y Reinhardt gritó. Y Radiant abrió los ojos viendo un gran mazo de metal y madera entre la cabeza de Applejack y La vara.

Un gran mazo de forma rectangular, con muchos grabados en los bordes lizos y en el centro una manzana y una pera. Y Applejack estaba quieta mirando hacia la puerta que los chicos trataban de cruzar. Ella sonrió.

—Parece que la verdadera prueba esta por comenzar. ¿No es verdad, Twilight? —Applejack volteo hacia ellos de nuevo. Viendo parte del rostro de Reinhardt, emanando un aura por los ojos de color purpura. Muestra de su poder mágico como hijo de la condesa. Esto hizo sonreír a Applejack, pero a Raphiel le preocupaba apenas reacciono del dolor.

El mazo que salió debajo del suelo era un mazo creado solo para Applejack. Un mazo forjado con el material mas duro de Equestria, tallado por la difunta Maudaleena Pie. Y el tallo de las raíces de un árbol de pera y manzana. Curiosamente esta piedra fue encontraba bajo el lecho del árbol. Sorprendiendo a la Doctora Pie y la princesa Twilight la convirtió en lo que es ahora. Un arma para defender a Applejack con el amor de sus padres dentro. Siendo un arma de destrucción, pero con un amor inigualable.

Los hermanos estaban sorprendidos, no sabían de la existencia de ese mazo. Ni un recuerdo vago de niños. Era la primera vez que notaban algo tan especial.

—Sobrinos míos, mis amados sobrinos. Siento romperles la ilusión, pero no tienen el poder para quebrantar mi deseo. Aunque quiero que salgan del castillo, deben. No, tienen que demostrar lo que valen. Si no, no pasaran de mí. Y este martillo. El martillo de Sweet Apple Acress aplastara sus sueños—Applejack tomo el martillo con su pata y la descanso sobre su hombro fácilmente. Acomodando su sombrero de nuevo—Andando—Applejack desapareció entre la lluvia de heno. Y Reinhardt retrocedió hacia su hermano.

—Radiantshield. Hermano, ponte detrás de mí. Nuestra tía no es igual a la de antes. Algo es diferente en ella.

—Lo note ¡Dah! ¿acaso no ves lo que hace? No está probando—Reinhardt asintió viendo a todas partes con la lanza en manos.

—Si, lo sé. Pero no entiendo por que ser tan despiadada. Raph ni Pher tenían que recibir esos golpes.

— _Tenia que hacerlo. Así dicto su madre. Ellas pagaran siempre y cuando no hagan su voluntad._ —La voz de Applejack resonó por toda la sala, y los hermanos se acercaron más, teniendo espalda contra espalda— _Así me gusta, dos en uno._

Y Applejack cayó del cielo con el martillo en medio, y los hermanos reaccionaron sintiendo la presencia y evadieron el salto arrojándose a los extremos opuestos. El martillo cayó con todo el peso haciendo un enorme cráter en el suelo. Applejack se reincorporo tomando el martillo como si no pasara nada.

Vio ambos hermanos con una sonrisa y desapareció de nuevo. Los hermanos estaban desprotegidos. Reinhardt trataba de analizar la situación, de comprender el patrón de la pony, pero nada dentro de el le daba indicios. Veía hacia todas partes, pero el fondo gris y marrón no le permitían pensar. Seguía siendo un aprendiz.

Por parte de Radiant trataba de analizarlo a su punto de vista. Tenía la motivación de explorar el mundo, pero estaba acorralado por el miedo y la duda. No quería luchar, no sabia luchar. Solo sabia quemar cosas. Pero con eso no bastaría para detener su fuerza.

Ambos cruzaron miradas queriendo entenderse a base de pestañeos. Vieron a Raphiel y a Pherica luchando por levantarse, Pherica lloraba contenida mientras Raphiel la apoyaba en su pecho. Ambas fueras de combate. Pero no de Applejack.

" _Ellas pagara siempre y cuando no hagan su voluntad"_ Los hermanos pensaron lo mismo, y corrieron hacia las chicas. Con el trote de Radiant y el correr de Rein notaron que la sala crecía cada vez más y las chicas se alejaban hasta que se rindieron deteniéndose en medio de la nada. Todo apuntaba a que ellos eran la presa.

—¿Qué haremos hermano? No quiero luchar—Dijo Radiant preocupadísimo, mirando a todas partes.

—Lo se hermano, yo tampoco—Rein acaricio la melena de su hermano. Mirando a todas partes. Con el aparente silencio de la sala—Debemos de esperar.

—¿Esperar a que? —Applejack apareció debajo de ellos, reventando el suelo en medio de los hermanos separándolos en una gruesa capa de gema molida y heno. Golpeo la mandíbula de Radiant y Rein apenas esquivo el golpe. Y el pony voló del impacto metros lejos. Soltando bajo su ala el gran libro que poseía grandes leyendas. Abriéndose por el medio, con las hojas volando por el viento.

Reinhardt se reincorporo rápidamente, levantándose de un salto. Limpiándose la sangre de la barbilla. Sonriendo.

—Supongo que no escatimaras en lastimarnos.

—Bastara con dejarlos inconscientes. Su madre me permitió hacerlo—Reinhardt se molestó escuchando la frase, pero contuvo su enojo. Despertando dentro de el algo nuevo. Alegrando a su enemigo mas no lo manifestó.

Reinhardt coloco la hoja de su lanza frente a él, girando la vara con el agudo filo en el aire. Y se abalanzo hacia su tía Applejack. Representación de la santa honestidad en la academia. Chocaron sus armas con grandes chispas.

Aun Reinhardt siendo un inexperto en el combate, sabe cómo manejar una situación dispareja. Tenia en mente un pasaje de la capitana Featherhope cuando tuvo que arriesgar su vida para salvar a su gente ante un malvado enemigo que anteriormente era un ser muy allegado a ella. Y lo derroto aun con la duda. Sin haber derramado alguna lagrima. Era un pasaje muy viejo y solo la familia real sabia de eso.

Applejack ocultaba bien su nerviosismo, era una pony muy reversada con sus sentimientos, aunque había veces que no podía ocultarlos. En el fondo temía de lo que serian capaces ambos chicos si seguían avanzando en su camino. Temía por la seguridad de su amiga. Aunque ya estuvieran preparadas para lo peor. No quería arriesgar todo por lo que han luchado.

Todo el sudor que cubría el rostro de Applejack al pelear con Reinhardt no era muestra de la fatiga. Era del nerviosismo. Quería evitar que avanzaran, por otro lado, quería que progresaran, que crecieran, pero si lo hacían. Serian libres.

Reinhardt movía su hoja hacia los costados acercándose mas a Applejack quien contenía los ataques. Rezando que no descubrieran su debilidad. Cuidando de todo lo que le pueda atacar.

El ruido del meta al chocar y los gritos de Reinhardt hicieron despertar a Radiantshield, con la vista borrosa. Con los oídos aturdidos y la mandíbula adormecida del golpe. Viendo apenas a su hermano moverse en círculos por la infinita arena. Se apoyo a cuatro patas, pero con la vista al suelo, viendo a todas partes. Tratando de orientarse, deteniéndose sobre el libro. Abierto por la hoja de una vieja leyenda. Sobre un viejo árbol en medio del santuario Everfree y como sobrevivió a las calamidades de la naturaleza y se jactaba de ser mas fuerte que la tierra hasta que un incendio acabo con su vida. Acabado por su arrogancia y sus cenizas devoradas por el viento.

Eso despertó su pensamiento, sí. Sabia que el fuego era la clave, pero dudaba mucho de si funcionaria o no. No quería herir a su hermano. Así que siguió leyendo el libro.

Reinhardt había chocado armas con Applejack, lanzando chispas doradas. Applejack no tenía un rasguño. Mostrando su gran poder e intocabilidad sobre el chico. Quien tenia los brazos lastimados por la fuerza ejercida y grandes gotas de sudor en su cuerpo. Jadeando fatigado y su orgullo herido. La pelea estaba apunto de terminar.

Applejack dejo de ejercer fuerza sobre Rein y el cayó al suelo por sorpresa siendo recibido por un gran golpe en el estomago por la pata de Applejack dejándolo agonizante, sin energías.

—Fue una pelea muy corta, sobrino. Pero me demuestra que eres CASI capaz de luchar. Pero no lo suficiente—Applejack suspiro desilusionada, olvidando por completo su alrededor. Miro a Reinhardt una ultima vez hasta dejarlo en el suelo, jadeando agónico, luchando para no perder la conciencia—Si te hace sentir bien, casi me convencen en dejarles pasar.

—Creo que olvidaste tu algo tía—Reinhardt se apoyó con una mano temblorosa, mirando a su tía con una sonrisa deforme, tocándose la cabeza con un dedo índice—Hermanos gemelos.

Y Applejack reacciono levantando la mirada y su alrededor estaba envuelto en llamas. El fuego envolvía a Reinhardt y Applejack. Applejack vio su martillo en el suelo y lo recogió con miedo. Acercándose más al chico derrumbado. Miraba a todas partes con temor tragando saliva con nervio. Aferrándose al martillo legado de su familia.

Fuertes recuerdos pasaban por los ojos de Applejack al reflejar las llamas que los rodeaba, recordó aquellos tiempos de tempestad donde casi perdía su granja por una tormenta eléctrica y también el martillo que tanto amaba.

El pavor que le tenía al fuego había surgido por esa tormenta, pero no el daño que le causaría a ella, sino al martillo. Atesoraba todo lo que rodeara su familia, y al ser la única Apple original que pisa Equestria le ha causado ese trauma, todo debido a la inmortalidad que Twilight Sparkle vertió sobre ella para servirle como elemento de la armonía.

—Creo que no pensaste en nuestra magia. ¿verdad, Applejack? —Entre las llamas apareció Raphiel y Pherica apoyadas entre sí. Sudando del dolor y una lagrima escapada de Pher.

—¿Cómo supieron que era fuego?

—Tu lo dijiste, se lo dijiste a Radiant. Solo eran buenos en quemar cosas. Pero ni eso son buenos—Radiant apareció detrás de las chicas sosteniendo el gran libro. Apenas quemado por su intento de hacer una llama perfecta.

—Radiant, detén esta locura. No permitiré que hagas algo tan horrible. ¡Para! —Radiant sonrió mirando a su hermano. Y ambos se pusieron de acuerdo y negaron su petición moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados—¡No lo hagan! ¡Es una tontería! ¡Quemaran mi martillo!

—¡Lo haremos solo si nos reconoces! —Applejack había quedado encerrada, veía la mirada de Radiantshield, una mirada determinante. Una mirada que no había visto hace 150 años. Y su corazón se rompió. Bajo la mirada y su sombrero oculto su tristeza. Su miedo, trago saliva tragándose su orgullo.

—De acuerdo, ustedes ganan. Pero no toquen el martillo. ¿Sí? Fue un regalo muy especial de mis padres.

Los chicos cruzaron miradas entre ellos, con una pequeña sonrisa y Raphiel apago las llamas a su alrededor con un chasquido y se acercaron a Applejack quien caía de espaldas apoyándose en la pared de la habitación acariciando el mango del enorme martillo.

—¿Por que mamá quiere probarnos de esta manera, tía? —Radiantshield guardo el libro bajo su ala sentándose frente a su tía quien seguía acariciando el arma.

—Quiere saber si son aptos para sobrevivir al exterior.

—¿Sobrevivir? ¿A qué? —Pherica se arrodillo curando algunos golpes en los brazos de Radiant, Applejack comenzó a reírse.

—El mundo no es como parece pequeña Pher, dulce manzana inmadura. Nada es lo que parece.

—No entendemos nada—Radiantshield movía la cabeza hacia los lados, y Applejack veía apenas su mirada con un ojo descubierto.

Applejack coloco el martillo en el suelo y se levantó lentamente, limpiándose la tierra y hollín de su hombro mirando a los chicos. Sintiendo la pesada mirada de Raphiel.

—Vayan sobrinos míos, vayan a la siguiente sala. Que su próxima clase está por comenzar con el elemento de la amabilidad.

—¿Qué nos pondrá hacer Fluttershy, tía? —Reinhardt se levanto con ayuda de Pherica con la risa de Applejack alineándose el sombrero.

—Algo que les servirá a futuro. Lárguense de mi vista, tengo mucho que limpiar.

Todos los chicos avanzaron a la puerta al fondo, con la mirada alegre de la pony con la fuerza sobrehumana, con una inmortalidad agonizante. Sabia lo que su madre tramaba para todos, pero no comprendía del todo por qué. Viendo a los chicos avanzar queriendo sonreír de su victoria, aunque no dejaban de sentirse estafados porque no sentían dicha satisfacción. El único chico que se sentía muy frustrado sobre los demás era Reinhardt que conocía la fuerza total de Applejack y quería una lucha mas larga. Una que valiera la pena.

Raphiel se quedo atrás, mirando a Applejack con ese odio latente.

—No podrás detener la pasión de esos chicos y lo sabes Raphiel. Lo que ellos hagan de ahora en adelante, es decisión de ellos. No de lo que tu o su madre dicte.

—Lo sé, pero si vuelves a hablarles de su destino no escatimare en mandarte a la cárcel. Tengo ordenes muy estrictas de la princesa…

—Si sí, lo se niña ingrata. Yo estuve presente cuando nos amenazo con lo mismo. Déjate de bromas y si me vas a encarcelar. Adelante, estoy lista para todo—Applejack puso su pata sobre el mazo mirando a Raphiel con el aura incandescente. Raphiel enfureció más y se alejó de Applejack reincorporarse al grupo y desaparecer por la puerta.

 _Lejos de la sala, en una esquina. Meditando las acciones de la pony. Una prominente figura observaba con miedo y asombro. Sabia que Applejack los dejo avanzar, no dio un paso para aplastar sus sueños y esperanzas. Simplemente lo permitió, sosteniendo un libro en cascos que hablaba que sus hijos podrían lograr sus metas con una mentalidad abierta. Y dependía de ella cerrar esa mente. No debe de permitir que sus hijos salgan del pueblo, nada debe de romper la armonía que ella mantuvo desde hace siglos. Desde la muerte de su esposo, inclusive ha llegado a culpar a sus hijos por la muerte de su amado._

 _Desapareció de la sala con ese sentimiento inundando su corazón, no podía perder la compostura en su propio hogar. Debe ser fuerte, debe ser igual de fuerte que su difunto amado. Solo por el bien de su familia._

" _El ave Fénix, aun siendo un ave insignia para Equestria, así como el Reino de Terranova. Tiene un significado más puro; Es un ave que no puede morir, una vez llegando a su vejez, este entra en un letargo donde se convierte en cenizas y tiempo después de esas cenizas, renace. Joven e inocente. Sin saber que era de él antes de entrar en ese corto sueño. Eso, es la resurrección. Y es lo que yo soy, el ave Fénix._

— _Página 589,714 del gran libro._

* * *

 **Aunque realmente dije que no diria mucho para no arruinar la continuidad me gustaria avisarles un par de cosas:**

 **+LAS COSAS VAN REALMENTE BIEN CON EL FIC,TENGO CAPITULOS COMO PARA ABARCAR UN PAR DE MESES, POR LO QUE POSIBLEMENTE PUBLIQUE UN CAPITULO O DOS POR SEMANA, DEPENDIENDO DE LA SITUACION EN LA QUE ESTE EL FIC. EN ESTE CASO EL CAPITULO NO ES MUY LARGO COMPARADO AL RESTO Y SIENDO FRANCO QUIERO EXPRESAR MI GRATITUD PORQUE AUNQUE SEAN POCOS QUE HAYAN LEIDO ESTE FIC ES ALGO QUE SE ME HACE LINDO SABER QUE USTEDES SIGUEN ALLI DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO QUE PASE INACTIVO EN EL AÑO.**

 **+ESPERO QUE LA HISTORIA NO SEA TAN PESADA PORQUE CADA DIA LEO LOS CAPITULOS PARA VER SI ALGO VA DE MAS O FALTA ALGUN DATO IMPORTANTE, YA QUE COMO DIJE ESTA HISTORIA TIENE HISTORIA COMO PARA 4 AÑOS. Y SI, ESTOY HACIENDO UN AHORRO PARA COMPRAR UNA TABLETA DIGITALIZADORA O DE DIBUJO PARA HACER DE ESTE FIC UNA SERIE ANIMADA APARTE DE QUE HARE UN MAPA DE EQUESTRIA BASADO A LAS DESCRIPCIONES QUE SE DEN AQUI, DE MOMENTO. HARE UNA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK EN LOS PROXIMOS DIAS Y ESPERO PODER CONTAR CON SU APOYO Y HACER DE MI SUEÑO UNA REALIDAD Y QUE USTEDES SEAN PARTE DE ESE SUEÑO Y QUE SEAMOS UNA FAMILIA MUY GRANDE.**

 **EN FIN, ESPERO LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


	9. LAS SIETE ACADEMIAS DE LA ARMONIA 2

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER CON UN ANUNCIO RAPIDO XD**

 **+ESPERO ESTEN DISFRUTANDO LA HISTORIA TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLA, REALMENTE AUNQUE HAYA COMENZADO DE POCO A POCO QUIERO AGRADECER NUEVAMENTE SU TIEMPO Y AHORA VENGO A DECIRLES QUE CREE UNA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK DONDE PIENSO COMPARTIR TODO LO QUE SE DE FICS, CONSEJOS, MUSICA Y FANARTS DEL FANDOM O ILUSTRACIONES QUE PODRIAN AYUDARLES PARA SUS PROYECTOS PERSONALES. LO HAGO PARA ESTAR MAS CERCA DE USTEDES Y PODER COMPARTR MAS TIEMPO CON USTEDES Y PASAR GRATOS MOMENTOS. POR AHORA NO HE PUBLICADO MUCHO, PORQUE ESPERABA A SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO PARA ANUNCIARLO Y ESPERO CONTAR CON SU APOYO 3 LO AGRADECERIA TANTO. SIN MAS, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA.**

 **PAGINA DE FACEBOOK: BraveThunder (Imagen de Celestia y de portada a Philomena 3)**

* * *

—CAPITULO 7: LAS SIETE ACADEMIAS DE LA ARMONIA: AMABILIDAD—

 _ **Bastón de la amabilidad**_

 _Este bastón no fue creado para dañar al prójimo, sino para darle descanso y sanación, Fluttershy sabía que su academia no era como el resto, sino que ella buscaba la paz y la armonía entre las especies, algo que sigue atesorando de su vieja amiga Tree Hugger. Este bastón esta hecho de las raíces de su vieja cabaña donde antaño fue el bosque Everfree y posee toda la bondad y amabilidad que ella emana para calmar al afligido y curarlo, así como a las criaturas de su amado santuario._

Los chicos cruzaron la puerta, estando de nueva cuenta en un pasillo estrecho. Con el silencio y algunos jadeos por parte de las chicas que aun no recuperaban fuerzas por el golpe, El pasillo estaba hecho de las mismas paredes de cristal y algunas ventanas al exterior a su derecha, pero estaba parcialmente cubierto de enredaderas con flores y el suelo tenia una cama de rosas. Radiantshield y Reinhardt no se sentían cómodos en la antesala. No era igual a las veces que pasaban por aquí a visitar a su tía, sino que sentían una presión en el aire que los incomodaba.

Pherica y Raphiel veían la puerta al fondo expectativas a lo que sucedería y Pher tenia algo de miedo. No esperaba un golpe de una de sus tías. Y no sabia como sentirse al respecto, pero tenia que apoyar a Rein y Radiant en esto. Si lo que deseaba se volviera realidad. Y Raphiel, esperaba otro resultado.

—Andando chicos—Dijo Radiant dando el primer paso en el corto pasillo, levantando pétalos al caminar. Los chicos dudaron por un segundo y le siguieron lentamente. Todos dudaban menos Radiant, quien quería con todas sus ganas salir de su prisión.

Con cada paso que daban escuchaban el canto de las aves y un aire fresco inundaba sus cuerpos. Pherica y Raphiel dejaron de sentir dolor y Reinhardt vio su brazo curarse. No sabia si preocuparse por este acto de generosidad por parte del elemento de la amabilidad. Tenían sus dudas al respecto.

Se detuvieron frente a la humilde puerta de madera con un trio de mariposas talladas en ella, los hermanos cruzaron miradas entre ellos y se convencieron de abrir la puerta. No temían de su tía, sino de lo que era capaz de hacer.

Un brillo cálido los cegó acompañado de una agradable brisa empujando al grupo de chicos al interior y detrás de ellos cerrándose la puerta impidiendo entrar a una visita inesperada.

Los chicos recobraron su vista estando en medio de una gran sala. Una sala cubierta de flores de cientos de colores hermosos; violeta, rojo y amarillo. Y arboles a su alrededor, y no alcanzaban a ver el techo del castillo, las aves seguían cantando alegremente sobre las ramas con la luz del sol que entraba por algún lado intensificándose alrededor de ellos.

—Oh, vaya—Una gentil y tierna voz resonó en toda la sala, los chicos miraron al frente viendo sobre un trono hecho de madera y algunas rosas, una pony sentada de pelaje amarillo y una larga melena rosada con flores entre sus mechones.

Tenia un conejo blanco acurrucado entre sus alas durmiendo.

Esta pony tenía una túnica larga que cubría su cuerpo y parte de su cabeza, hecho con la tela mas rustica y hogareña. Que le brinda un calor familiar de antaño. Una túnica que le sirve para proteger a sus hermosas criaturas de cualquier tempestad, y esa pony se levanto gentilmente del trono, dejando al conejo dormir en su lugar. Fluttershy se paro frente a los chicos.

—No hablen en voz alta chicos, Angel está tratando de tomar una siesta—Volteo a ver al conejo llamado Angel dormir con una pequeña y tierna sonrisa—Paso toda la noche en vela porque tuvo una pesadilla—Los chicos miraron al conejo. Las chicas se enternecieron por la pequeña bola de pelo blanca—Veo que pudieron pasar por Applejack, si que han de ser muy fuertes. ¡Me alegro de eso! ¡Viva! —Grito con una ternura, aun sin forzar sus cuerdas bucales. Los chicos sonrieron cruzando miradas con una sonrisa a excepción de Raphiel.

—Tía, Applejack nos comentó que tenia algo preparado para nosotros—Reinhardt se arrodillo frente a Fluttershy acariciando su melena quien se dejo con una pequeña sonrisa como si fuera un cachorro.

—Si la tengo, su madre me encargo encarecidamente que les diera una clase muy especial—Fluttershy retrocedió un paso quitando su sonrisa, teniendo una seriedad enternecedora—Lo que aprenderán hoy es algo que mis estudiantes habituales no pueden entender en meses. Así que espero comprendan la magnitud de esto.

El bosque comenzó a desvanecerse alrededor de los chicos, cubriéndose una neblina gris apagando la luz del sol. Los chicos veían con asombro.

—¿Y tendrá que ver con lastimarnos? —Pherica retrocedió un poco mirando a todas partes—Porque Applejack nos dejo en claro que tan fuerte era.

—Oh no no, para nada. No soy tan fuerte como para herirlas. Pero sí que podrían pasar un mal rato, espero me perdonen sobrinos míos—Fluttershy se desvaneció frente a ellos dejándolos en medio de la nada— _Pero podrían sufrir más si no consiguen la manera de encontrarme. Si no lo hacen en diez minutos. Tendré que reprobarlos._

—Jugaremos a las escondidas ¿Eh? —Radiant dio un paso al frente con una sonrisa bien marcada.

— _Podrían tomarlo así, si es que no mueren en el intento. Lo siento_ —Los chicos se paralizaron mirando a todas partes — _Su madre me pidió esto, deben de aprender una gran lección en esta clase; Si no me encuentran en 10 minutos un veneno muy toxico acabara con sus vidas. Un veneno que esta en el aire, lo desarrolle en uno de mis viajes con la finalidad de calmar bestias pero una dosis superior convierte el liquido en un aire gris y denso aparte de venenoso. Como el que tienen a su alrededor. Yo poseo la única cura para los cuatro. Si me encuentran en menos de ese tiempo pasarán la prueba y serán sanados. Si no, lo siento mucho, no era mi intención._

—¿Y como te encontramos? ¡No vemos nada! —Todos intentaron taparse la nariz para evitar respirar la toxina, pero fue en vano.

— _Usen el mejor tesoro que la vida les ha dado. Olviden el lugar donde están y la situación. Usen su hermoso regalo…_ —La voz de Fluttershy desapareció en un eco difuminado y los chicos quedaron acorralados en la oscuridad y ceguera de la niebla. Con temor y duda.

—"El mejor tesoro que la vida les ha dado" ¿A qué se refería con eso? —Reinhardt trataba de mantener la calma, pero cada vez que respiraban les hacía perder la paciencia.

—No lo sé, pero debemos de seguir—Dijo Radiant caminando hacia la nada—Cualquier cosa que se nos ocurra debe ser mientras caminemos—Era muy obvio el miedo que tenía, pero debía de luchar contra eso, inclusive tenia que soportar las ganas de orinar del temor. Se detuvo viendo a sus amigos dudando de el— ¡¿A que esperan?! ¡Andando!

Los chicos caminaron detrás de Radiant, con temor a la advertencia. No dudaban de que fuera cierto, pero no creían que la tierna Fluttershy haya hecho un veneno tan letal. Su función es cuidar todos los seres de Equestria con amor y bondad. No matarlos con este veneno.

Radiant pensaba en lo que había dicho Fluttershy al igual que su hermano, conectados por sangre y alma. Sintiendo los pensamientos del otro casi teniendo una conversación. Mientras que Raphiel y Pherica se mantenían al margen, pero Pherica usaba su misterioso y raro teléfono celular.

—No viene nada en el servidor de la biblioteca de Canterlot, ¡ni un libro sobre Fluttershy! —Pherica golpeo el celular frustrada, Raphiel tomo del hombro a Pher compadeciéndose de su inocencia—¿Qué es lo que haremos Raphi?

—Esperar el final, Fluttershy es muy misteriosa cuando se lo propone. Y a veces ese misterio le da puntos de maldad sin tener que tener una imagen de villano. Radiant, Rein. ¿Han pensado en algo?

—No, para nada. No sabemos de que habla con eso. "El mejor tesoro que la vida les ha dado" ¿Qué significara? —Radiant se detuvo a pensar un poco, no podía comprender eso, no sabia como encontrar el significado.

—Debemos de pensar en todo, digo. Lo que ha dicho su madre ¿No? —Raphiel hablo acercándose mas a los chicos, le molestaba interferir, pero no quería arriesgarse a perder su vida por una prueba tan insignificante.

— ¿A que te refieres Raph? —Radiant se detuvo viendo a la chica con los brazos extendidos.

—Piénsenlo, su madre siempre les decía cosas raras. Como que cosa les dijo. Piensen—Los chicos se detuvieron a pensar en lo que su madre les dijo recientemente.

—Pues nos dijo que no nos acercáramos a su biblioteca porque allí esta la tumba de nuestro padre. Pero no sabemos nada de él, o si en verdad fue nuestro padre—Reinhardt y Rein se sentaron en el suelo, en el campo de flores. Se cruzaron de piernas mirándose frente a ellos.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo chicos—Pherica se acerco a los chicos con más miedo tomándose de las manos—Solo quedan siete minutos.

—Lo sabemos Pher, déjanos pensar un poco—Radiant se mordía los labios escarbando en su memoria al igual que Rein. Buscando algo que se relacione. Raphiel comenzaba a desesperarse al ver su inocencia.

—Dejen de ver con los ojos chicos, vean con otra cosa—Raphiel se recostó en el suelo viendo el paramo gris y opaco que reemplazaba la brillante luz del sol, sabia que hacia mal. Sabia que estaba traicionando sus principios. Pero tenia que hacer algo, tenia que seguir viviendo. Dentro de ella le hacia creer que Fluttershy no bromeaba y otra cosa le hacía hacer lo correcto, aunque malo para todos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, oyendo lo que dijo Raphiel, pero no entendían a qué se refería. Pherica estaba de pie mirando a los chicos con temor. Con un miedo y desesperación creciente. Veía el numerador del teléfono aumentar lentamente, pero a su criterio era muy rápido. De siete minutos faltantes. Les quedaban cinco minutos.

—Radiant, checa el libro—Dijo Rein señalando el libro con la mirada—Checa que puedes encontrar.

—De acuerdo—Respondió su hermano sacando el libro bajo su ala.

—¿Se pondrán a leer? ¿En serio? ¿En este momento? —Pher se acerco mas a los chicos con miedo, pero ambos le respondieron en silencio y con molestia y asintieron. Pher miro a Raphiel y ella con la mirada la intimido y regreso a su lugar.

Radiant suspiro y abrió el libro; Sabia cada pagina y cada leyenda escrita en el libro. Aunque no fuera el libro original que poseía más leyendas y aún más impresionantes sabía que podría encontrar algo aquí. Hasta que tras hojear decenas de hojas encontró una interesante. Una que cruelmente se asemejaba a lo que pasaban.

* * *

" _Brazos de un soñador"_

 _En una época muy antigua a Equestria, incluso antes del nacimiento de las gobernantes del sol y de la luna, hubo un ser que habitaba el mundo. Aun cuando era una masa amorfa y sin color. Ese ser veía el mundo como su paraíso, veía el mundo cubierto en ceniza volcánica como su acogedor hogar. Aunque no estaba exento de sufrimiento._

 _Al ser el único habitante del mundo sin luz ni oscuridad. Veía todo como algo simple, carente de sentido. Y le aburría vivir cada vez más conforme pasaba el tiempo, al no saber cual era su motivo su vida se iba apagando rápidamente, el silencio era su ruido habitual y sus ambientes eran paramos infinitos de ceniza, grandes dunas de ceniza se mostraban al fondo con una tenue luz dorada, como si fuese a amanecer, o quizás. Era el fin de una era pasada, donde señores de fuego gobernaban sobre los simples mortales. Ese ente era tan callado que no conocía ni su propia voz y era tan sordo que no entendería lo que diría una vez hablando._

 _Un día, en uno de sus infinitas caminatas entre las dunas de ceniza y resbaladillas de piedra negra noto algo. Al fondo de un gran cráter había una misteriosa flor. Una flor de color lavanda de tallo verde. Aun sin saber que es, quedo cautivado por el color y enamorado al estar a su lado y olerla._

" _¿Esto que es?" Pensó arrodillándose ante la humilde flor. Que se balanceaba entre la opaca brisa y ceniza en el aire. Intento tomarla, pero la flor simplemente desapareció. Se convirtió en un pequeño montículo de ceniza. Rompiendo su ilusión, confundido tomo el montículo entre sus manos queriendo ver de nuevo la flor. Pero era inútil. La había matado. Sin saber que era la tristeza lloró sobre las cenizas de la flor, y una vez que dejo de llorar. Se levanto lentamente con el montículo entre sus manos y continúo caminando en el yermo gris._

 _Camino décadas y más décadas sin apartar la mirada del montículo. Cuidando que las fuertes brisas lo disolvieran y perdiera lo que una vez vio belleza. Tratando de imaginar que ese montículo se convirtiera en belleza y la única forma de volverla a ver era caminando una eternidad._

 _Aunque el destino fue cruel, y este ser sin forma. Cayo rendido ante el creador del tiempo y lentamente fue perdiendo su chispa. Pero nunca dejo de apartar de sus manos el hermoso montículo que tenia en sus manos. Hasta que el creador del mundo amorfo se le acerco. En una última revelación como un regalo. Un ser que no era físico. Era intangible y se inclino sobre sus patas ante el ser sin color. Viendo el montículo en sus manos, apoyado en su pecho. Y curioso se acercó a él._

" _¿Qué es lo que tienes allí?" Dijo el creador de ese mundo buscando un sentido, el ser solo sonrió viéndolo a los ojos. "Algo hermoso, desconocido" levanto la cabeza viendo el montículo. Imaginando la flor brillando entre sus manos, el creador no comprendió. "¿Y que es eso hermoso? Solo hay ceniza en tus manos, hijo mío" Reincorporo su posición sobre el ser y este ser comenzó a reír "Para ti podría ser ceniza, pero para mi es algo hermoso. Fue algo increíble, algo maravilloso. Aun cuando la vi por pocos segundos. Basto para tenerla en mi memoria por la eternidad" El creador de este ser no comprendía lo que decía, su función solo era crear un lienzo para los sucesores dioses que hereden la responsabilidad._

 _Levanto la vista viendo a todas partes, buscando algo que el identificara hermoso, pero para el todo el paramo era hermoso a su vista. "No intentes buscarlo, porque no habrá nada allí. Todo esta aquí" regreso la mirada aquel ser sin nombre. Acariciando el montículo. "Para mi aquí esta una hermosa flor de pétalos lavandas y tallo verde" Dijo con unas pocas lagrimas en su rostro aún cuando no sabia lo que era, su alma había expresado tales palabras desconocidas. "No podrás verlo, pero yo sí, en mi cabeza veo todo. Yo la siento en mi cabeza" Dijo este ser moribundo, el creador guardo silencio._

 _El paramo comenzaba a desaparecer entre las tormentas de ceniza. El tiempo del ser sin nombre terminaba rápidamente, y el creador sentía lastima de su única creación. Era un Dios creador, debía de entender a su creación. E imagino una flor como el la describió, a duras penas pudo crear una. Pero no su esencia pura y encantadora. Y el ser comenzó a reírse "No te ofendas, pero no se parece en nada a lo que vi" Dijo este ser, el creador bajo la mirada decaído "No te sientas mal, yo también me sentí igual cuando esta hermosa flor se convirtió en ceniza. Pero ahora que mi tiempo acaba. Podre volverla a ver en mis sueños"_

 _Y el ser de ceniza desapareció, con unas lágrimas en su rostro. Convirtiéndose en tormenta, solo quedo en su lugar el montículo. Resaltado por una luz blanca y apacible. El creador se acerco al montículo. Asombrado, y de la ceniza salió la misma flor. Pero con más pétalos que antes y mas brillante. Y se aterro, no sabia que era. Ni el olor que emanaba, pero le gustaba el olor. Se acerco a la flor, y con su pata toco un pétalo. Y escucho una risa en su cabeza. Era ese ser, que estaba alegre de ver esa flor. Y su creador sonrió. "Cuando mis hermanos hereden el mundo, esta flor permanecerá en tu honor. Mi único hijo" Y el creador se quedo de pie delante de la flor, deleitándose de su belleza hasta convertirse en ceniza y sus hermanos respetaron su deseo._

 _La flor que aun habita este mundo mantiene una belleza incalculable, un olor que calma a todo ser que se acerque. Intocable, inconcebible, tan perfecta. Tan pura. Pero esta flor, no se permite aparecer ante cualquiera porque aquel que imagine su belleza a la perfección. Será quien encuentre el camino._

— **An** ónimo.

* * *

Todos quedaron absortos a la leyenda que tanto recito Radiantshield, aunque larga solo le tomo un minuto leerla de corrido. Raphiel estaba sentada mirando el libro. Con asombro y miedo, Pherica estaba llorando de la hermosa leyenda. Y Reinhardt. Sabía que debía hacer.

—Hermano, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer. ¿Verdad? —Dijo Rein a su hermano quien cerraba el libro.

—Si, lo sé—Radiant se pasó la lengua por los labios recuperando su voz—¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda Pher?

—Cuatro minutos, ya casi no nos da tiempo.

—Nos dará tiempo, hermano. Cúbreme—Radiant cerró los ojos lentamente, con una paciencia. Asombrado por la leyenda, comenzaba a dudar de cuantas más leyendas podría encontrar en el libro y aun así quiere saber más, pero no podrá hacerlo si su madre los tiene prisioneros.

Radiant cerro los ojos y entro fácilmente en una concentración, usando el mejor tesoro que la vida les ha dado. "La imaginación" Habían encontrado la respuesta gracias a la leyenda. Fluttershy no era de fuerza bruta, mucho menos cruel. Pero ahora que sabían la respuesta podían seguir su camino.

Ellos sabían que Fluttershy tenia un trabajo muy pesado cuidando el santuario y ser maestra de la academia. Twilight era muy estricta con ella al ser la mas blanda de las seis y temía que cuando hubiera un conflicto tuviera una crisis emocional y terminara herida. Por eso la obligo a estudiar los atributos medicinales del bosque y encontrar una manera para defenderse sin usar la fuerza.

La neblina a su alrededor semejante a la leyenda le servía como arma contra las bestias que no podía controlar y el veneno era para acondicionarlas en el peor de los casos y una vez que las bestias que se rendían eran educadas para obedecer y servir a Equestria. Sino es que los convertía en guardianes de su santuario. Algo cruel para el elemento más amable. Algo imposible para la Fluttershy de hace dos siglos.

Radiantshield entro en un profundo trance, imaginando todo el bosque a su alrededor. Imaginando que no estaban atrapados y seguían en el mismo campo, imaginando donde Fluttershy podría estar. Primero pensó en el trono donde ella cuidaba del conejo, por lo que no querría que se despertara. Imagino la copa de los árboles, pero callaría las aves a su alrededor así que hizo lo que mas obvio creería. Algo tonto si se equivoca y les costaría la vida. Extendió su pata hacia el frente, y golpeo algo blando. Escuchando un quejido tierno y los demás chicos gritaron. Y Radiant abrió los ojos.

Fluttershy estaba en medio de los chicos con la naricita golpeada por la pata de Radiant, tenia una pequeña lagrima por el suave golpe. Todos los chicos a excepción de Radiant se habían caído del susto mientras que Fluttershy se materializaba frente a ellos con la naricita moqueando por el suave golpe.

—Parece que finalmente encontraron el secreto, Te~he—Fluttershy se levantó del suelo sonriendo ruborizada por el golpecito.

—¿Qué hacías en medio de nosotros? ¿Por qué? —Reinhardt no analizaba lo que sucedió mientras su alrededor regresaba a la normalidad.

—¿A dónde más podía ir? —Fluttershy se levantó la túnica y el conejo blanco lanzo jeringas hacia los chicos clavándose en sus cuellos sin sentir dolor—Muy buena puntería Angel. Veo que has practicado mucho—Angel hizo un saludo militar y bajo a saltos alejándose con orgullo.

—Creía que lo del veneno era mentira Fluttershy—Raphiel se quitó la jeringa vacía de su cuello arrojándolo al suelo.

—Claro que no era mentira, necesitaba darles un motivo para que pensaran, sino ¿Qué aprenderían? —Fluttershy sonrió de mejilla a mejilla, pero se percibía una pizca de maldad y vio a Radiantshield quien se quitaba la jeringa con su magia—Estoy orgullosa Radiant, no creí que lo lograrían. Ya estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

—Y si no lo hubiéramos hecho ¿Qué habría pasado?

—Bueno, habría pasado algo muy feo y su madre no me habría perdonado—Fluttershy camino con esa misma tranquilidad pasando de ellos—Aunque tenemos mucho tiempo para reconciliarnos—Los chicos sintieron escalofríos con la frialdad de Fluttershy—Si que fue oportuno que tuvieran ese libro de leyendas. Aunque si su madre los descubre con eso los podría echar de aquí.

—No te preocupes tía, no puede castigarnos más—Radiant camino hacia su tía emparejándose con una sonrisa ignorando todo lo sucedido. Ansioso de una respuesta—¿Y bien? ¿Pasamos? —Fluttershy hizo una mueca con su misma sonrisa parándose cerca de la puerta. Que tenía un elemento de la armonía de tres gemas preciosas.

—Claro que pasaron, usaron algo que muy pocos pueden usar, hicieron algo de trampa por el libro, pero no descarta que usaron sus otros instintos. Aunque para ella no bastara usar un libro.

—¿Te refieres a Rarity?

—Exacto, ella es muy diferente a mí, a todas incluso. Si se equivocan podrían perder a uno. Rarity puede ser algo, excesiva con sus clases—La puerta se abrió lentamente en un brillo purpura y un perfume inundo toda la sala incomodando a Fluttershy—Les esta hablando sobrinos. Los quiere ante ella, y dense prisa. Que su madre quiere resultados al amanecer.

Radiant sonrió y corrió hacia la puerta. Reinhardt hizo lo mismo y Pherica le siguió. Raphiel camino detrás de ellos mirando a Fluttershy serena y apacible.

—Hiciste todo eso a propósito, ¿verdad?

—Claro que lo hice a propósito joven Raphiel, tengo que cumplir con mi promesa.

—Pero la promesa que hicieron con la princesa no fue dejarlos pasar. ¡Y tu la rompiste! —Fluttershy se molesto mirando a Raphiel, mostrando más sus ojos.

—Claro que hice esa promesa, pero hice una aun mucho antes de la de Twilight y esa no la pienso quebrantar y pienso que mis demás amigas pensaran lo mismo. Dile a Twilight lo que hice y veremos quien pierde más. No seré más amable si me amenazas de esa forma, Raphiel—Raphiel no tuvo alternativa que callarse. Aunque tenia la orden de cuidar a los hijos de la familia real aun era inferior ante los elementos de la armonía. Se trago su orgullo y camino hacia los chicos, sin mirar atrás y Fluttershy desapareció en una brisa de pétalos de rosa viajando a su santuario.

Y los chicos, abandonaron la sala cerrándose la puerta detrás de ellos. Sin ningún pasillo conector, llegaron a la otra sala donde fueron recibidos con un cálido saludo.

—Hola queridos, ¿Cómo están? Espero Fluttershy no haya sido ruda con ustedes. Conmigo, aprenderán algo divino.

" _Una de las pocas cosas que me arrepiento es no haber jurado ni haberle dado la mitad de mi vida a mi amada esposa, pero el haberlo hecho significaría que ella seria la primera alicornio con la verdadera magia que rige el mundo, nadie seria rival digno en ningún aspecto, y alcanzaría un poder casi absoluto. Pero mi amor por mi esposa, sobrepasa mi ambición y mis diminutas alas ya no me dan para avanzar a su lado. Mi tiempo a su lado, se me está agotando"_

— _Página quemada—_


	10. LAS SIETE ACADEMIAS DE LA ARMONIA 3

—CAPITULO 8: LAS SIETE ACADEMIAS DE LA ARMONIA: GENEROSIDAD—

 _ **Agujas de la generosidad**_

 _Aun cuando la academia de Rarity sea nómada, siempre carga consigo un juego de agujas que sirven para cualquier circunstancia inesperada; cuando tiene un toque de inspiración en medio de sus viajes o para apaciguar a sus estudiantes en los días más tortuosos durante su camino. Estas agujas tienen en su centro magia curativa y una pizca de anestesia para calmar dolores intensos, inclusive se relata que tuvo que dar la mitad de su juego de agujas para una gran gárgola con alas de murciélago que actualmente su nombre se desconoce, pero el uso que le dio a las agujas sigue calmando a Rarity, sintiendo como se les dio un hermoso uso a sus herramientas de costura heredadas._

—Hola queridos, ¿Cómo están? Espero Fluttershy no haya sido ruda con ustedes. Conmigo, aprenderán algo divino.

Los chicos veían a un gran pony de pelaje blanco y melena purpura, con varios caireles cayendo por un costado de su cabeza, casi cubriendo una de sus patas. Con un tono de voz arrogante y de la nobleza. Su vestimenta era un vestido blanco con franjas negras y una falda purpura con varias incrustaciones de oro formando su Cutiemark. Y tenia un punto negro a un lado de su boca. Para darse más a resaltar al hablar. Un lunar postizo.

El salón de clases era un enorme cuarto hexagonal con las paredes de piedra y pilares de mármol, el piso era de madera con una gran alfombra roja que iba del extremo de la puerta hasta el trono donde la pony los veía. El trono era de oro con mas gemas preciosas incrustadas y sobre el trono un dragón de platino con los ojos de color esmeralda, alas expuestas al aire con orgullo. Una simbología a un antiguo amigo inmortal.

Pherica veía la sala con curiosidad. Aun cuando había visitado los salones temía de las amargas sorpresas que tuviera la pony. A los costados de la alfombra había mesas con maquinas de costura, en las paredes estantes con rollos de tela de muchos colores y al fondo, en un intento disfrazar la puerta había un librero a medio cubrir delante de ella. Aunque Rarity podía percibir todo delante de sus ojos con sus finos instintos.

—Felicidades, sobrinos míos. ¡Pasaron a Fluttershy! —Rarity se levanto de su trono bajando el par de escalones de madera— ¡Bravo! Si que han demostrado la verdadera paciencia. O como lo dice ella, calma.

— ¿De qué habla tía? —Radiantshield se acerco a Rarity y ella le dio un beso en la frente marcándose un lápiz labial color guinda.

—De nada interesante dulzura, solo enfóquense donde se encuentran ahora—Rarity Coloco su pata delante de ella con vanidad. Sonriéndole a los chicos— ¡Sean bienvenidos a la boutique de Rarity! ¡Hogar de las mejores vestimentas que toda Equestria ama vestir! —Detrás de ella volaron palomas blancas magnificando su imagen en un intento claro de narcisismo que caracterizaba al elemento de la generosidad incomodando también a los chicos.

—Bien tía, ya entendimos el punto—Radiant se limpio el labial de la frente con una clara mueca incomoda. Regresando sin darle la espalda a Rarity.

—¿Y sus estudiantes tía? ¿Acaso no habían regresado de su viaje?

—Oh si, mis queridas costureras. Mis queridas estudiantes partieron hacia Monte Aris ha ayudar a la reina Skystar en unos "problemas locales" como lo llama ella, así que tienen el gran honor de que yo les de clases privadas. Como a mi me gusta llamarla en vez "clase de supresión motivadora para los ingratos hijos de mi mejor amiga"

Todos tenían claro que Rarity se había convertido en algo arrogante por los años que ha pasado viajando a lo largo de Equestria junto con su clase, debido a que es una nómada que no dura mucho tiempo en un solo lugar tiene que tener un carácter fuerte, pero eso no le ayuda mucho cuando se trata de hablar con los habitantes de su pueblo natal y más hacia sus amigas. Algunos dicen que sabe cosas que otros elementos no lo saben y el que tenga su clase en constante movimiento es que sus enemigos no sepan su hogar. Y arriesga su vida y la del pueblo al estar en el castillo.

—Madre nos dijo que tenias algo para enseñarnos—Reinhardt se emparejo a su hermano colocando la lanza apuntando a Rarity. Ofendiéndola.

—¡Quita esa cosa bárbara de mi vista! Que falta de educación—Rarity se molesto al instante. Los chicos ya no se iban a andar con rodeos y querían acabar con esto antes de que su madre se arrepienta de darles la oportunidad.

—Lo siento mucho tía, pero debemos de oponernos, nuestra madre nos ha tenido limitados en muchas cosas. Queremos salir de aquí, queremos ser libres.

— _Así que quieren ser como el_ —Rarity bajo la mirada por segundos susurrando, y recobro su compostura—No permitiré que pasen por aquí, su madre me suplico que no les diera la oportunidad y eso lo cumpliré. No volveré a fallar una promesa.

Rarity desvaneció la lanza de Reinhardt y ella se alejo de un salto envolviendo su cuerno en su aura mágico de color azul con unas chispas blancas y doradas. Inhalo gran cantidad de aire y su vestimenta cambio lentamente en una tenue luz de color blanco y el vestido fue suplantado poco a poco por una gran túnica gris con un collar dorado de gemas preciosas cuadradas incrustadas en el collar de hilo delgado. Su cabeza estaba oculta por la capucha de la túnica y solamente un cairel de su melena sobresalía y sus ojos brillaban en un aura azul celeste.

Radiantshield y su hermano se colocaron frente a la pony quien se mantenía estática emanando su magia por todas partes. Sin pestañear o tambalear, Raphiel tomo a Pherica del hombro colocándola detrás de ella.

Nadie dudaba del poder de Rarity o como le gusta que le digan, "Señorita Rarity" cuando saben que no tiene nada de lo primero al tener un par de cientos de años sobre su lomo. Y así como ella sabe las capacidades de todos los presentes ellos sabían de lo que podía hacer; No solo era una maestra costurera, era una maestra guerrera. Su clase no solo se dedica a ayudar a los necesitados. Sino que también se dedican a robar. Y Rarity tiene muchas riquezas gracias a eso.

La mayoría de las riquezas que roba van para los más necesitados, pero no significa que se quede una parte para ella misma. Y su destreza con sus armas son tan abismales que no da tiempo de reaccionar. Por lo que tenían razones para temer de su velocidad en el campo.

Radiantshield oculto mejor el libro de Rarity, temía más por el libro que por su seguridad. Reinhardt no se preocupo por su arma predilecta y se postro en una posición de combate firme consistiendo de colocar su pierna derecha detrás de la izquierda, haciendo la mitad de su cuerpo hacia la derecha y su puño izquierdo cubrir el derecho que lo tenia estirado cubriendo su pecho. Una técnica de combate que leyó de un viejo libro sobre un Rey despiadado.

Raphiel suspiro molesta viendo a Rarity y ella saco su estoque; Una fina hoja de acero con el mango de oro y una cubierta ligera de tela carmín. Un estoque heredado por la hermana mayor de la Reina de Terranova que jura que es de su difunto hermano. Un nombre ya perdido en los libros de historia, pero de igual manera atesora. Rarity veía la valentía de los chicos. Y se admiraba, pero veía a Radiantshield y dudaba si en verdad quería ser lo que quería ser. Y se alejo lentamente de los chicos.

—Son un gran grupo, saben que es muy descortés tener rodeada a una dama como yo. Así que, ¿Por qué no emparejamos esto?

—¿Emparejar? —Reinhardt miro a todas partes buscando amenazas, entre los escritorios y libreros. Atento a todo, menos al frente.

—¡Perfecto! —Grito Rarity con esa misma vanidad y paso de largo por el hombro de Reinhardt tan rápido que nadie lo percato hasta sentirla detrás de ellos. Radiant volteo lo más rápido que pudo, pero Rarity estaba tan lejos que no podía contratacar—Uno menos, faltan tres.

—¿De que habla? —Dijo Radiant confundido.

—Hermano…—Radiant levanto la vista hacia su hermano viéndole el rostro pálido. Reinhardt volteo a duras penas hacia su hermano y tenía un par de agujas clavadas en el cuello. Grandes agujas de costura hechos de platino y la parte más gruesa tenía un rombo con un liquido purpura por dentro que entraba por las venas del cuello. Y el chico callo de rodillas quitándose las agujas del cuello arrojándolas al suelo jadeando luchando para no perder la consciencia—Si es rápida.

—No se preocupen, la dosis que le inyecte solo bastara para dormirlo unas cuantas horas—El tono de voz de Rarity cambio brutalmente, un tono de voz mas grave a lo que estaban acostumbrados—Radiant, sobrino mío. Sigues tú.

—No si me opongo—Raphiel se puso entre ambos confundiendo a Rarity, que caminaba alrededor de la sala.

—Vaya, que sorpresa—Rarity comenzó a reírse mirando a Radiant—Sera una clase muy divertida. Y muy didáctica.

Rarity se desvaneció frente a las chicas y el Pegaso. Dejando una estela de tierra y perfume. Raphiel se mantenía callada viendo alrededor. Pherica estaba temerosa mirando a todas partes teniendo a Radiant detrás de ella. El chico se mantenía al margen, en silencio. Viendo a su hermano perder la consciencia poco a poco.

—¿Qué haremos? Es muy rápida—Dijo Pherica queriendo imitar la pose de Rein, pero su temor le invadía y los brazos le temblaban.

—Solo queda esperar que ataque—Raphiel comenzó a moverse alrededor de Radiant en una gran muestra de protección.

—¿Esperar? ¿Para qué? Volvería todo incomodo—Raphiel se entumeció del gran escalofrió que recorrió su espalda. Volteo lentamente sobre su hombro viendo a Rarity con Radiant flotando en el aire con su magia—Demasiado tarde, "guerrera" —Y Rarity desapareció detrás en otra nube de tierra y perfume, Raphiel desesperada lanzo un tajo hacia la nube con la risa de Rarity de fondo.

—Carajo…—Apenas mostro una palabra de molestia, Rarity apareció de nueva cuenta. Arrojando a Radiantshield al suelo con cinco agujas en el suelo, mas pequeñas comparadas con las de su hermano e inconsciente. Y en un flash. Rapto a Pherica, en un grito agudo y largo que hizo eco en la sala. Raphiel estaba enfurecida. Incapaz de hacer algo útil.

Reinhardt cayo al suelo perdiendo la consciencia, con un rostro enfurecido y los puños cerrados, Radiant estaba dormido igual manera por el ataque de Rarity, estaban indefensos estando inconscientes y solo Raphiel podía hacer algo al respecto, pero se encontraba en una gran encrucijada. No podía permitir que los chicos avanzaran más, pero también deseaba un futuro mejor para ellos. Porque no solo eran sus protegidos, no eran solamente sus amigos, sino su familia.

Rarity dejo caer a Pherica delante de Raphiel desde el aire con varias agujas en la espalda. Se arrodillo tomando a Pherica tratando de reanimarla, pero el líquido había entrado por completo a su sistema. Pherica tenia un gesto de tristeza y preocupación, y una lagrima salió de la chica inconsciente.

Rarity apareció delante de Raphiel, quitándose la capucha mostrando su rostro. Un rostro cansado y acabado. Con unas arrugas en sus pómulos y unas ojeras apenas notorias. Su melena estaba maltratada con grupos de canas en algunas partes. Rarity ya era muy diferente a la de antes. Era irreconocible.

—¿Por qué te niegas a ayudar a estos chicos? Raphiel—Rarity se acercó más a Raphiel, pero ella se alejo un paso de ella. Deteniéndose con una sonrisa.

—Eso no te incumbe, Rarity.

—Claro que, si me incumbe, a fin de cuentas, soy tu superior ¿No? —Rarity mostro una sonrisa sínica ante la chica, haciéndola enfurecer mostrándose en los gestos de su rostro.

—¿Por qué no terminas conmigo de una vez? Ya lograste tu punto. ¡Acaba conmigo! —Rarity desapareció frente a la chica reapareciendo escasos centímetros de ella, con la mirada en lo alto viendo a los ojos a Raphiel.

—No lo hare, quiero saber de ti. ¿Por qué eres tan mentirosa? ¿Qué quieres lograr acompañándolos en esto?

—¿Mentirosa yo? ¿Acaso no se han visto ustedes en el espejo? —Rarity se elevaba lentamente hacia ella gracias a una columna que manipulaba con su magia hasta estar cara a cara—Ustedes son las que han mentido y engañando. Y tienen el cinismo de reírse de ellos.

—Porque todo es parte de algo maravilloso querida, ¿acaso no lo has visto? ¿acaso tus ojos de arcángel te impiden ver la verdad?

—No me vuelvas a llamar así, no soy como mi gente. Y nunca lo fui—Raphiel coloco la punta del delgado estoque en la mandíbula del elemento de la generosidad. Molestándola y con deseos de provocarla.

—Lo que hizo tu gente en el pasado querida, siempre quedara en ti. Su padre te saco de ese infierno. Y viviste aquí porque se te permitió vivir. Así que se más agradecida, pequeña ingrata—Rarity aparto el estoque y se encaró a Raphiel.

—El padre de estos chicos nunca tuvo intenciones de sacarme de…de ese lugar, fue mi padre quien me recogió cuando todo el caos comenzó y me abandonaron a mi suerte. Es a mi padre a quien le debo la vida, no a su padre. Y tengo una promesa que cumplir.

—Que curioso querida, porque yo también tengo que cumplir con una y es no dejar que estos niños pasen de mí.

Raphiel lanzo una estocada hacia el pecho de Rarity y ella desapareció en una densa nube de polvo para maquillar y perfume, Raphiel respiro todo el aire tosiendo apartando la molestia delante de ella, caminando hacia la puerta. Aquella escondida detrás del único librero en la sala.

Raphiel le llenaba de odio y tristeza el corazón al recordarle el pasado de su gente, que le incriminen por algo que no hizo. Aun cuando era una niña cuando todo se vino abajo. Nunca culpo a Twilight Sparkle, ni al padre de sus amigos por mostrarle la verdad. Pero si lo culpa de todo que ahora tenga que cargar con una responsabilidad tan cruel.

Raphiel paso por los escritorios esquivando las sillas y no tropezar, con el crujir de la madera al correr cuidándose de Rarity. Quien su risa se escuchaba por toda la sala. Y era inevitable que aparecería de nueva cuenta para querer maltratar a la chica y confundirla. Y sabía que aparecería.

Y como esperado, sumida en sus pensamientos Rarity apareció. Debajo de un escritorio, lanzando varias agujas a Raphiel y ella apenas esquivo un par, pero un tercero se clavo en su brazo derecho. Lanzo una estocada, pero fue demasiado tarde, Rarity se desvaneció de nuevo. Raphiel grito del coraje estrellando su estoque contra una máquina de coser partiéndola por la mitad por tanta magia dentro de ella.

Tomo la aguja y se la arranco sintiendo el brazo derecho entumiéndose lentamente, las risas de Rarity molestaban cada vez más a la chica. Se estaba desesperando.

Miro a todas partes buscando a la pony en un intento de desesperación. Viendo entre las cortinas y los chicos inconscientes, en la puerta de la entrada y en los techos, le enfurecía saber que Rarity era un ser peligroso con proponérselo tan poco.

Se quedo parada jadeando del cansancio. Sintiendo como la anestesia pasaba por sus venas durmiendo todos sus músculos. Sabia que tenia pocos minutos de consciencia.

—Dime Rarity, ¿Qué tanto te opones a los chicos? —Dijo Raphiel mirando a todas partes con grandes gotas de sudor corriendo por su frente—Creí que los ayudarías en todo lo que necesitasen. Pero míralos, están inconscientes. Sus rostros, míralos. Están frustrados por dentro. ¿Te imaginas? Ellos, Radiant y Rein ansían tanto salir de Ponyville. Adoran vivir aquí, pero saben que este lugar no es su hogar. Nunca se han sentido así. Y ahora que tienen la inteligencia suficiente para saber que todo esta mal…Tu, ustedes se lo quieren arrebatar. ¿Todo por qué? Porque tienen miedo de lo que sucederá. Twilight tiene miedo de quedarse sola así que ustedes hacen lo mismo para complacerla…

Raphiel cayo arrodillada entre los escritorios, apoyándose en uno. Mirando a todas partes buscando a Rarity, sentía su corazón latir con mas lentitud. Apagándose por la anestesia y pronto perderá toda conciencia y una vez que la pierda. Todos habrán perdido su oportunidad de éxito.

Raphiel bajo la mirada, viendo al suelo borroso. Recordando su antiguo pasado, como estaba abandonada en medio de una ciudad en llamas que un cruel ser provoco. Arrebatándole la vida que tenía y quitándole la venda de los ojos. Mostrándole una cruel realidad, una malvada realidad. Que todas las noches no dejaría de desear volver a ver. Pero era parte de la vida que se le destino aun cuando culpe a Twilight no puede olvidar lo agradecida que esta por llevarla a un mejor lugar.

Se le escaparon unas cuantas lagrimas a Raphiel cerrando lentamente los ojos. Derrotada y destruida. Tenia una promesa que debía cumplir. Una promesa que le hizo a la condesa, a la princesa de la amistad. Pero tampoco podía olvidar lo que hicieron con ella, le dieron lo que más ansiaba. Libertad. Por eso lucho por Radiant y Rein aun cuando no le gustaba la idea de que vieran la cruda realidad. Quería ver también el mundo con sus propios ojos.

— _Eres una crédula_ —Raphiel recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca. Despertándola por completo. Volteo hacia todas partes y detrás de ella no había nada. Estaba en medio de la sala delante de los chicos y Rarity estaba parada frente a ellos. Mirándolos con una sonrisa, pero su mirada era de tristeza—Quítate esa cosa de la nuca. Te podría matar si dejas que se te inyecte todo en el cuello—Raphiel tomo lo que tenia en la nuca y se lo quito. Era una aguja dorada con un liquido transparente en la parte superior—Es un medicamento especial que anula la anestesia. Pronto te sentirás mejor.

Raphiel se levanto del suelo, caminando lentamente hacia Rarity, tambaleándose por la falta de fuerza en las piernas. Rarity seguía sonriéndoles a los chicos.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me dejaste consciente? ¿No querías que ellos se quedaran en el castillo?

—Recordé una vez que su padre dijo; "Rarity, se que no tengo mucho tiempo de vida. Y se que mis hijos crecerán sin un padre. Te pediré. Te suplicare que los cuides de todo el peligro. Cuídalos como si tus hijos fueran. Por favor" Y he intentado cumplir con esa promesa hace años. Desde que nacieron los preciosos—Rarity derramo una lagrima sobre Radiantshield con la misma sonrisa corriéndose un poco su maquillaje—Pero también le prometí a mi mejor amiga que los cuidaría y no dejaría que arriesguen sus vidas. Aun cuando supliquen por dejarlos salir.

—Entonces sabes que estas haciendo mal.

—Se que hago mal, todas lo hacemos, pero no queremos herir a Twilight—Rarity se limpio las lagrimas volteando hacia Raphiel—Twilight ya paso por mucho desde que falleció su esposo. No queremos que reviva esa pesadilla.

—Lo entiendo Rarity, estuve presente en ese fatídico día. Aun puedo ver como se desvanecía frente a nosotros, pero no puedo dejar de romperme la cabeza pensando si lo que hago correcto o no. Si ellos quieren salir, lo harán, pero si salen. Podrían morir…Podrían perderse—Rarity clavo sus agujas doradas en los chicos y el liquido entraba lentamente a su sistema.

—¿Tan seguros que quieren seguir? Ya después de mí, todo será peor. Twilight ordeno las academias de las mas sencillas hasta las más complicadas. ¿Podrás adivinar quien será su última maestra?

—Si, lo adivino—Raphiel no temía de Twilight, pero temía de su poder. De su esfuerzo, pero algo dentro de ella. Algo mas en el fondo le hacia querer averiguar de lo que eran capaces los hijos de la princesa.

—Una vez que despierten, me iré. Si preguntan, diles que me derrotaste. O tuve un ataque de inspiración. Algo que no me haga ver como una loca—Rarity sonrió de nueva cuenta. Y desapareció ante los ojos de Raphiel. Quedándose viendo lo que quedaba de su estela. Una pequeña nube de perfume y tierra. Y los chicos recobraron la consciencia poco a poco. Sentados en el suelo, confusos mirando a todas partes.

Raphiel se quedó estática conforme los chicos despertaban, pensando en todo lo que hablaron. Rarity los dejo avanzar por algo. Y eso le molestaba… y entristecía.

—¿Y Rarity, Raph? —Radiant se quedo en el suelo sentado tallándose los ojos con sus alas mirando a Raphiel, Reinhardt suspiro tranquilo.

—Le gane, luchamos por un rato y le gane. Como recompensa me dio los sueros para que despertaran—Raphiel sonrió queriendo ocultar su amargura. Logrando un éxito parcial sobre ellos.

—¡Genial! —Grito Radiant levantándose de un salto mirando a Raphiel alegre—¡Sabia que podrías contra ella Raphiel! ¡Eres asombrosa! —Radiant comenzó a dar de brincos frente a Raphiel, ilusionado.

—¿Cómo la venciste Raphiel? ¿Fue difícil? —Reinhardt se apoyo en Pherica y se acercaron a la chica.

—Fue difícil, casi pierdo la conciencia por sus agujas, pero se descuido en una y le inyecte una. Tuvo que buscar sus antídotos. Y así gane—Los demás chicos estaban alegres. Pherica estaba alegre, pero algo en la mirada de Raphiel le hacía dudar.

—¿Y bien? ¿A que esperamos? Sigamos.

Radiantshield camino con esa sonrisa bien marcada en su rostro. Reinhardt conversaba alegre con Pherica y Raphiel se quedó atrás del grupo de chicos. Caminando distante de ellos viendo como apartaban el librero notando los tres globos de fiesta. No dudaron en abrir la puerta, pero temían de lo que se avecinara. No sabían quien de las personalidades le esperaría del otro lado.

Los demás chicos cruzaron la puerta con su alegría, celebrando a Raphiel de una lucha que no perdió, sino que perdió la lucha contra su consciencia. Dudando si era la persona indicada para acompañarlos.

Se quedo un rato viendo la puerta abierta, con el umbral de luz y una música alegre del otro lado. Miro hacia atrás, la enorme sala vacía sin señal de Rarity, pero al final. En un rincón muy oscuro. Una pony de semblante alto y de ojos lilas le veía enfurecida con un aura mágico denotando de su cuerno y de sus ojos. La gema de su collar de plata relucía entre la oscuridad. Enfurecida de haber roto su promesa. Raphiel sabía que pagaría caro por haber ayudado a sus hijos, pero no podía volver a fallar. No podía evitar lo inevitable.

Twilight enfurecía cada vez más que sus amigas le traicionaban.

Twilight Sparkle cada vez se desviaba de sus principios como elemento de la armonía.

" _Raphiel es una chica de gran voluntad y de temple firme, pero como toda persona tiene un punto débil que podría hacerla perder la vida. Amor, Raphiel es una chica que ama a todos por igual, lo que al estar en situaciones de peligro donde se le pone en medio de una discusión no sabe a quien apoyar porque no quiere que el otro le tache de traidora o de mala amiga. Por lo que en conflictos emocionales siempre se mantiene al margen aun cuando su lógica diga que esta mal. Por eso, ese detalle tan minúsculo la convierte en una guerrera formidable pero una persona muy débil cuando se rompe ese cascaron alrededor de su corazón"_

—" _Raphiel, la chica del cariño absoluto"_

* * *

 **PERDONEN LA TARDANZA CHICOS CON LA PUBLICACION DE ESTE CAPITULO PERO SE CRUZARON BASTANTES COSAS ESTOS ULTIMOS DIAS PERO TODO HA SALIDO BIEN XD ESTE CAPITULO IGUALMENTE ES IGUAL DE "CORTO" PERO INTERESANTE, LES RECUERDO QUE HICE UNA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK DONDE POCO A POCO LE DARE USO Y COMPARTIRE INFORMACION RESPECTO A ESTA HISTORIA Y LAS DEMAS, ENTRE OTRAS COSAS PARA ENTRETENERLOS, LA PAGINA TIENE MI MISMO SEUDONIMO (BraveThunder) LA IMAGEN ES DE CELESTIA Y LA PORTADA ES PHILOMENA :3 CON LOS DIAS SERE MÁS ACTIVO PARA DARLES ALGO NUEVO Y BONITO.**


	11. LAS SIETE ACADEMIAS DE LA ARMONIA 4

—CAPITULO 9: LAS SIETE ACADEMIAS DE LA ARMONIA; RISA—

 _ **Cañón de la risa**_

 _Uno de los misterios que rodea el cañón de fiestas de Pinkie Pie es su uso, ya que aun siendo de una academia que se enfoca mayormente en la repostería y alimentación de los habitantes de Ponyville, el cañón de fiestas realmente posee un encantamiento mágico que solo ella conoce; este cañón de fiestas que siempre ha cargado en celebraciones, en uso de extremo peligro es capaz de ahuyentar a quien amenace a Pinkie Pie o a sus seres queridos, activando la mecha y una vez que llegue a cero muestra efectos aleatorios tanto pueden beneficiar a Pinkie Pie como afectarle._

El umbral que cegaba a los chicos se difumino lentamente. Acompañado de una gran risa que hacía eco en toda la sala, una risa que los calmaba y les alegraba escuchar. Porque sabían que estaban en un lugar agradable. Lejos de cualquier peligro o amenaza de su madre;

El salón que se mostró delante de ellos era una gran sala circular con una gran alfombra circular de color rosa a sus Pies. Con una fina capa de confeti y moños de muchos colores, tan variados que no se podrían mencionar dichos colores. En el techo colgaban serpentinas de colores y globos de muchos colores también, los escritorios de trabajo eran mesas de repostería con hornos y estufas con platos llenos de masa para hornear. Y al final de la sala, un gran horno que llegaba hasta el techo y sobre una escalera de madera viendo el pastel de frente. Casi con el rostro pegado al cristal una pony de pelaje rosado y de melena esponjada del mismo color. Con unas mechas blancas y doradas. Unas por la edad y otras por la magia dentro de ella.

Su Cutiemark eran ya reconocibles para todos, pero lo que más sorprendió es que sobre su cabeza tenía un gran gorro de chef estilo champiñón de color amarillo. La pony volteó hacia los chicos sintiendo su presencia y grito dando un gran salto que desapareció delante de ellos dejando una estela rosada. Los chicos miraron a su alrededor buscando a la famosa repostera.

Hasta que apareció debajo de las Piernas de Radiant, tirándolo de espaldas sonriendo alegre.

—¡Hola! ¡no creí que llegarían tan pronto! ¡¿En serio pudieron contra Rarity?! ¡Sí que son increíbles! ¡Vengan, tomen asiento! —El grupo de amigos camino detrás de la pony quien daba saltos con una gran sonrisa, sus brincos se escuchaban como un gran resorte.

—Pues créalo tía, hemos llegado hasta aquí. Y queremos que nos de su clase especial—Radiant estaba motivado por dentro aun cuando no sabe cómo fue que Raphiel le gano a Rarity.

—¿Clase especial? ¿De qué hablas? —Pinkie Pie se detuvo dando un último salto girando hacia los chicos.

—Si, el que nuestra madre quiere que pasemos si es que queremos salir al mundo—Reafirmo Reinhardt.

—Oh, eso…si, ya recordé—Pinkie Pie cambio un poco su gesto, mordiéndose los labios—Ya recordé que Twilight nos dijo que les hiciéramos imposible pasar nuestras clases porque sentía que no estaban listos para salir. Pero ¡Que va! Si ya llegaron hasta aquí significa que están preparados.

—¿Entonces…? —preguntó Raphiel guardando su estoque.

—Pueden pasar. Por mi no hay problema—Pinkie Pie se encogió de hombros regresando hacia el gran horno con una enorme indiferencia—Tampoco es que sepa como probarlos. Para mí ya son muy especiales como todos en Equestria y los quiero tanto que no quiero arruinarles su alegría.

Pinkie Pie veía el gran horno con esa misma sonrisa, los chicos estaban confundidos a excepción de Pherica. Quien conocía bien a Pinkie Pie y su gran importancia en las academias.

Todo mundo conocía a Pinkie Pie, no había nadie en Equestria o lugar conocido que sepa de su nombre. Fue pionera en firmar un pacto entre los legendarios yaks y los ponys hace siglos y fue quien hizo amistad con la actual reina de los hipogrifos y teniendo más historias delante de sus éxitos. Todos sabían que Pinkie Pie era una respuesta a la paz y al lugar que ella visitara sería una muestra de que habría una fiesta que nadie olvidaría. Aunque nunca viaja sola, viaja con su caravana llena de juguetes, postres y alegría. Sus estudiantes se conocen como las "chicas queso" en honor a un gran amigo de fiestas de Pinkie Pie y así honrarlo cada vez que se celebra una fiesta.

Pinkie Pie volteo hacia los chicos que estaban quietos en su lugar. Giro la cabeza confusa haciendo una mueca. Sin decir nada.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? Pueden seguir, por mí no hay problema.

—Pero tía, sería hacer trampa—Radiant tomo el gran gorro de chef y se acercó a su tía. Y ella lo tomo con la misma confusión—Queremos aprender algo que nos sirva contra nuestra madre.

—No los entiendo—Pinkie Pie sostenía el sombrero con su melena con la misma emoción.

—Lo que queremos decir Pinkie, digo. Señorita Pie—Pherica se arrodillo frente a Pinkie Pie acariciando su melena—Es que queremos demostrarle a la princesa Twilight que podemos hacer muchas cosas. Radiant y Rein han estado encerrados en el castillo y apenas pueden salir a ver el sol. Queremos que ellos lo logren, sin hacer trampa.

—Técnicamente hicieron trampa con Fluttershy, pero ¿Quién no lo haría? Su bosque siempre es "Pinkie no despiertes a ángel" "No hagas fiestas que a Bernard el oso no le gustan" ¡Aburrido! Al menos le dieron una gran fiesta que pudieron pasar. Así que por mi hagan lo que quieran. Yo seguiré haciendo mi pastel.

—¿Y si le ayudamos a hacerlo? ¡Seria divertido! ¡Usted ama eso! —Pinkie Pie reacciono quedándose boquiabierta. No había pensado lo suficiente y dio un gran salto regresando a la escalera viendo a los chicos.

—¡Gran idea! ¡Si quieren pasar tendrán que vencer a este gran malvado! —La voz de Pinkie hizo gran eco por toda la sala. Casi aturdiendo a los chicos, pero sonrieron alegres. Pinkie brinco hacia la gran manivela y con su peso la abrió rompiendo la escalera y el horno se apagó a la vez que el pastel de adentro se asomaba. Un gran círculo de pan marrón caía delante de los chicos.

El suelo se abrió y fue asomándose un gran plato de porcelana del mismo radio del pastel y Pinkie cayó sobre el plato a dos patas extendiéndolas. Haciendo una clara referencia a una técnica especial que vio de una serie animada con las hijas de la reina y grito "¡seres de Equestria, denme su poder para que este pastel pueda hacerlos sonreír!" Y el pan cayó sobre ella aplastándola. Aunque momentáneamente porque apareció por la parte de arriba llena de pan por todas partes saboreando el pan.

Pinkie Pie ordenó a los chicos que le ayudaran a decorar el pastel, ellos aceptaron gustosamente. Tomando eso como su clase. Raphiel y Pherica al tener más facilidad para volar volaron hacia Pinkie tomando mangas llenas de betún. Radiant y Rein tomaron las espátulas que ayudarían emparejar el betún que caiga de la cima del pastel y Pinkie Pie se comería las sobras que salgan fuera del plato.

Pinkie Pie les ordeno claro que no pelearían con ella, sino que pasarían ese tiempo divirtiéndose. El punto de su clase es aprender a ser feliz y hacer felices a todos. Su academia era especial por eso y no era idéntica a las demás y ella rebeló que desea que ellos sean felices como lo fueron sus padres y sus antepasados. El significado de la vida era ser feliz y había que compartir felicidad. Todo mientras armaban el pastel.

Pherica adornaba el pastel haciendo flores de betún rosado y Raphiel dibujaba un gran corazón del mimo color. Ambas cubiertas de betún con una sonrisa bien marcada. Pinkie Pie veía su diversión desde su gran horno. Realizada de haberlos alegrado después de tanto sufrimiento. Veía a Radiant cubierto de betún y chispas de colores que Raphiel vertió en él jugando los cuatro alrededor del pastel lanzándose betún, chispas de colores y chocolate. Pinkie Pie había madurado lo suficiente para no explotar y jugar con ellos. Pero tenía que comportarse porque tenía una visita inesperada que les observaba desde la oscuridad.

Al terminar el pastel cayeron los chicos rendidos mirando con admiración su trabajo. Un enorme pastel cubierto de betún de muchos colores. Raphiel volaba viendo si todo estaba perfecto con el corazón bien formado y detallado con las chispas de colores formando estrellas alrededor.

Pherica se quitaba betún de los brazos a lamidas y Radiant con su magia. Reinhardt usaba un pañuelo, pero no les quitaría lo pegajoso del mismo. Pinkie Pie bajo de un salto cayendo a un costado del pastel mirando con sorpresa su trabajo. Estaba orgullosa que aun con su cansancio pudieran hacer algo tan increíble. Algo con cariño. Algo con amor y alegría.

—¡Asombroso chicos! —Grito Pinkie Pie acercándoseles—¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes! Si que hicieron un gran trabajo.

—Gracias tía, hicimos lo que pudimos—Dijo Radiant quitándose el betún con ayuda de su hermano.

—Quedo hermoso diría yo—Dijo Pherica lamiéndose los dedos con una sonrisa—Delicioso.

—¿Y ahora que sigue Pinkie? —Raphiel bajo usando su magia para limpiarse todo el betún e igual manera limpiando a los chicos.

—Comerlo, obviamente. Como yo lo hornee y ustedes lo prepararon. ¡Dah!

Pinkie saco una gran espátula y corto un gran pedazo y cayo el gran triangulo delante de los chicos y Pinkie Pie saco varios platos de porcelana de su melena repartiéndolos y corto el gran trozo en cinco mas chicos y se los sirvió a los chicos. Quienes comieron el pastel alegres. Y ella se sentó observándolos con una gran satisfacción personal.

Los chicos dieron el primer bocado del pastel sintiendo la masa desintegrarse en sus bocas y el betún dulce con las crujientes chispas de colores molerse en sus muelas. Empalagando a los chicos en un solo bocado, haciéndose adictos al sabor. Apenas tragaron su primer bocado siguieron con otro y luego otro alegres. Sonriendo, agradando a Pinkie Pie. Ignorando el odio sobre sus hombros.

—Y bien chicos ¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gusta? Use una antigua receta Pie—Pinkie sonrió inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado dejando caer sus grandes mechones de cabello por un costado.

—¡Delicioso! Muy delicioso—Dijo Raphiel limpiándose el pan y betún de la boca con un pañuelo—simplemente delicioso como siempre Pinkie Pie.

—¡Muchas gracias! Me hace feliz escuchar eso. ¿Y a ustedes que les pareció? —Radiant tenía el hocico en el plato y únicamente levanto la mirada hacia Pinkie asintiendo con una sonrisa, inmediatamente alegro a Pinkie. Pherica había hecho lo mismo Y Rein miro con asco a sus amigos dejando el plato en el suelo. Riendo Pinkie Pie miro a todas partes.

—Pensar que este lugar seria mi hogar de ahora en adelante.

—¿A qué se refiere tía?

—Si, él cuando nos dio este gran poder y una gran responsabilidad. Claro, después de que su padre falleciera. Se comenzó a construir estas salas y las bautizó como salones de clase. Nos pidió que estuviéramos aquí todo el tiempo. Que viviéramos aquí, que siguiéramos nuestras vidas, pero al final del día regresáramos siempre aquí haya estudiantes a quienes educar o no—Pinkie Pie mantenía su sonrisa, pero sus ojos mostraban una tristeza. Una prisionera. Los chicos se quedaron callados oyéndola hablar—Su padre fue muy valiente. Radiant, Reinhardt—Miro a Pher por segundos—Luchó mucho contra su muerte y por eso vivió más de doscientos años. No quería descansar hasta saber que su madre fuera feliz y Equestria no peligrara de nuevo. Fue muy valiente.

—¿Y cómo era mi padre? —Reinhardt limpio a su hermano mirándolo con cariño. Una hermosa hermandad.

—Era fuerte, muy fuerte para ser un tan ordinario. Era terco y a veces no escuchaba lo que le decíamos. Hacia lo que él creía correcto, aunque a veces terminaba mal. Amó mucho a su madre y nos amó mucho a nosotras. Decía que era nuestra familia. Y que no nos abandonaría.

—¿Y porque nuestra madre es así? Si mi padre lucho por ella.

—Porque tiene miedo de perderlos. No saben que tan preocupada esta su madre por su futuro. Quiere que crezcan como lo pidió su padre. Sin miedo y sin peligros. Quiere lo mejor para ustedes. Por eso es mejor que esperen y crezcan más y disfruten sus días en el castillo. Y no lo vean como una prisión—Pinkie Pie bajo la mirada moviendo la cabeza rápidamente—Bien, supongo que pueden seguir—Pinkie Pie se levantó con una sonrisa mirando hacia la puerta con el grabado de una nube con un rayo en arcoíris e hizo una mueca—Y creo ser la primera en decirlo, pero ¿Por qué quieren salir?

—Yo quiero ser libre—Respondió Radiant termino de limpiarse el hocico con el pañuelo de Pherica. Pinkie Pie inclino la cabeza dejando caer su gran melena risada hacia ese lado—Desde que tengo memoria, nuestra madre nos mantuvo encerrados, nos tiene lejos de lo que hay afuera, y desde que comencé a leer este libro, estas leyendas—Y Radiant mostro el pesado libro de leyendas de Equestria—Algo me ha dicho que nuestra vida es una mentira. Este libro, estas leyendas me han dicho que debo de salir, no lo sé. Pero lo siento, nuestra madre. Nos tortura—Y Pinkie Pie aparto la mirada de los chicos, con vergüenza. Notando la acción los chicos. Y soplo el cairel sobre su cabeza tratando de decir algo, pero era inútil.

—Yo a decir verdad solo apoyo a mi hermano porque, bueno. Es mi hermano—Dijo Radiant sacando su lanza descansándola en sus piernas mirando a Pinkie Pie—Además de que en parte es cierto lo que dice, nuestra madre no nos deja ser lo que queremos ser.

—¿Y qué quieren ser? —Pregunto Pinkie Pie, apenas viendo a Reinhardt.

—Quiero ser el mejor guardia y llegar a ser General de la guardia Crepuscular, o mejor aún. De la Guardia De Terranova. Servir a nuestros medios hermanos y defender a ambas Reinas con honor.

—¿Y tú Radiant?

—Yo, solo quiero salir de aquí—Radiant sonrió mirando a sus amigos, con pena mordiéndose el labio—Bueno, después de eso, quizás me quiera convertir en musico. Ver a Octavia y a Lyra Heartstrings desde mi habitación tocar en dueto me dieron ganas de tocar uno, pero en el castillo no tiene nada. Raro ¿No? Tienen los elementos más poderosos del mundo, pero ni un instrumento. Además, no me atrevo de pedirle uno a mi madre, esta medio ida con todo respecto al exterior.

—Yo apoyo a los chicos porque los quiero—Pherica levanto la vista, apretando su falda con sus puños sonriendo a los chicos—Quizás no sea la que más hable del grupo, pero desde que Radiant comenzó con esto de salir, también quise salir. Verlos salir del castillo, del pueblo incluso. No lo sé, pero algo en mí. Me obligo a apoyarlos y ahora que su camino esta a medio curso, quiero ver hasta dónde pueden llegar—Pherica miro a Pinkie Pie con una convicción aplastante, sonriendo con esa inocencia, pero sus ojos emanaban valentía—Además, estoy aburrida de viajar a Canterlot, tratar con esos ponys de caché y tener que actuar como princesa es horrible.

—¿Y tú Raphiel? —Pinkie Pie sonrió, un poco más animada. Y Raphiel bajo la vista, exhalando gran cantidad de aire, casi rebuznando.

—Lo mismo que la princesa Pherica, estoy cansada de tener que estar encerrada la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos. Al no tener donde ir a jugar siempre se metían en problemas y era yo quien tenia que sobornar a las demás maestras de las demás academias armónicas. Además de recibir los regaños de su madre—Y Raphiel sonrió, mirando a Pinkie Pie. Recordando su enfrentamiento con Rarity—Y si lo logran, necesitan de alguien que los proteja. Si no, ¿Qué idioteces harán? La ultima vez quemaron medio huerto de Applejack y a mi me toco limpiar su desastre—Pinkie Pie se conmovió por los chicos, notando esa gran sonrisa en sus rostros, motivados por su gran unión, a pesar de las prisas todos querían cumplir el deseo de Radiantshield, un Pegaso que apenas sabía lo que pasaba por fuera y que posiblemente no tenia ni idea de como su deseo de desafiar a su madre comenzó pero no se arrepentía, aun guiado por una leyenda absurda y posiblemente engañosa.

Pero la sonrisa de Pinkie Pie se apago al tener un tenue flash de lo que había detrás de ella, la pony rosada sintió una fuerte punzada en la espalda, como si alguien le obligara a abandonar a los chicos.

—Ahora que recuerdo, sigue Rainbow…Espero no sea ruda con ustedes—Pinkie Pie miro la puerta, sintiendo la pesada mirada atravesando la madera con temor.

—Cierto, lo había olvidado—Dijo Raphiel levantándose del suelo limpiándose las migajas de la falda—Había olvidado a la capitana Rainbow.

—General más bien, recuerden que le gusta que le digan lo que es…Aunque esta retirada claro.

—Muy bien chicos, andando—Radiant se levantó de un salto haciendo volar las migajas de su cuerpo y camino hacia la puerta—Muchas gracias tía por el pastel. Muy delicioso como siempre.

—¡De nada! ¡Es un placer hacerlos feliz! Cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden decirme. De todos modos, estaré aquí mucho tiempo—Y los chicos se alejaron alegres de la pony. Quien se despedía moviendo la pata con una sonrisa, esperanzada que pudieran pasar todas sus clases. Y los chicos habiendo pasado toda la sala y cruzar la gran puerta escuchando un gran estruendo al cerrarlo Pinkie Pie dejo de sonreír, bajo la mirada y dio media vuelta. Dando tan solo un paso y choco contra algo cayendo de espaldas. Abrió los ojos lentamente viendo las patas de una gran figura con botas de oro con gemas de color lila y su pelaje del mismo color. Asustándose al verla a la cara.

—Pinkie Pie, hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo. Y espero no me hagas una de tus "bromitas"

—Si Twilight—Y los ojos de Twilight brillaron en su enojo y la sala se oscureció por completo borrando ambas presencias y un sollozo se escucho de fondo. Y la sala, se quedo abandonada hasta que Twilight quedara satisfecha.

"L _e vi a los ojos, tentado de arrebatar mi alma, puso su espada de oro y plata en mi cuello, sonriéndome. Viéndome a los ojos con placer, pero no deseaba matarme. Tan solo quería expiar mis pecados con mi propia sangre"_

—Extracto de la página 2,485.

* * *

 **QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON ESTE CAPITULO, ALGO CORTO PERO A MI GUSTO, MUY AGRADABLE. CREO YO QUE ES UN CAPITULO QUE ME HA AGRADADO MUCHO ESCRIBIR E INCLUSIVE ME LLEGO A GUSTAR MUCHO QUE LO LEI VARIAS VECES. SE QUE HABIA DICHO QUE NO INTERVENDRIA EN CAPITULOS PERO LE AGARRE GUSTO A LO LARGO DE LOS AÑOS XD**

 **PASO TODO EL TIEMPO LEYENDO SUS COMENTARIOS, PORQUE SON SU RETROALIMENTACION PARA MI Y DE HECHO LOS LEO MUY A MENUDO PARA GUIARME CON LA HISTORIA Y AUNQUE ESTA YA ESTE PLANEADA DESDE HACE TIEMPO SIEMPRE HE ESTADO ABIERTO A CAMBIARLA GRACIAS A SUS OPINIONES (DE HECHO FUE POR ESO QUE SAQUE ESTA TERCERA PARTE PORQUE NOTE Y SENTI QUE MUCHOS NO QUERIAN QUE TERMINARA REENCARNACION [ QUE VUELVO A RECALCAR QUE NO ES NECESARIA LEER AQUELLA HISTORIA PORQUE YA NO APORTA TANTO A ESTA] POR LO QUE DI INICIO A ESTE PROYECTO ) Y AUNQUE SE QUE HAY MUCHOS, DEMASIADOS FALLOS EN LA TRAMA TODO ESO SE IRA ACLARANDO CONFORME PASE EL TIEMPO, AQUELLOS QUE ME CONOCEN SABEN QUE GUSTÓ MUCHO DE OCULTAR COSAS ENTRE PALABRAS Y ENTRE ELLAS SON LAS QUE EXPLICAN PARTE DE TODO ESTE EMBROLLO. **

**Y CREO NO HABERLO MENCIONADO, PERO TODOS ESTOS CAPITULOS SON EL PROLOGO XD POR ESO SE PUEDE SENTIR LENTO Y MUY TEDIOSO APARTE DE MOLESTO EN ALGUNAS PARTES. Y SI NOTAN ALGUNOS "HERORRES" EN LA TRAMA, QUIZAS NO SEAN LO QUE SON. "HERRORES" QUIZAS SEAN ALGO MÁS. PORQUE YA MENCIONE EN UN CAPITULO QUE NO TODO ES LO QUE APARENTA, Y TODO SE ACLARARA AL FINAL DE ESTE ARCO INICIAL CUANDO LLEGUEN A LA CAMARA DEL ELEMENTO DE LA MAGIA.**

 **ME GUSTA MUCHO LEER SUS COMENTARIOS, ME SACAN UNA SONRISA DESPUES DE UN LARGO DIA DE TRABAJO Y ESTUDIO Y ME MOTIVA A SEGUIR CON ESTO, Y ME GUSTARIA QUE SE VOLVIERA MÁS DINAMICO PARA QUE A USTEDES LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA TANTO COMO A MI AL HACERLA, CREANME. LES GUSTARA MÁS QUE TODAS MIS HISTORIAS JUNTAS, SE LOS ASEGURO. DE MOMENTO, LA PACIENCIA ES UN FACTOR CLAVE AQUI, Y LAS RAZONES DE MUCHOS PERSONAJES SE IRAN ACLARANDO POCO A POCO, LES RECUERDO QUE PUEDEN SEGUIRME EN MI PAGINA DE FACEBOOK. QUE YA TIENE 3 "LIKES" (YAY!) DONDE POCO A POCO IRE ACTUALIZANDOLA CON IDEAS, CONSEJOS Y MUCHAS COSAS MÁS QUE ESPERO PUEDA AYUDARLES EN SEGUIR SUS SUEÑOS. SIN MÁS, ME DESPIDO HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA, LOS QUIERO MUCHO AMIGOS MIOS. ESPERARE ANSIOSO SUS COMENTARIOS.**


	12. LAS SIETE ACADEMIAS DE LA ARMONIA 5

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, CON CERCA DEL FIN DEL ARCO DE HISTORIA Y DEL PROLOGO. (LO EXPLICO AL FINAL) Y CREO YO QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES LO PUESTO AL DE PINKIE PIE DEBIDO A LO QUE PASARA CON RAINBOW DASH, AUNQUE EN ESTE CASO TRATE DE CONTROLARME UN POCO DEBIDO QUE OBVIAMENTE, AQUI SALE UN PERSONAJE QUERIDO POR MUCHOS, Y LO MÁS BRUTAL ES LO QUE PASA EN EL DESENLACE, Y DE QUE COMO HE DICHO DESDE QUE COMENZO EL FIC, NO TODO LO QUE SE LEE ES TAN LITERAL, DIGAMOS QUE NO TODOS LOS CAPITULOS PODRIAN SER LO QUE SON. ENTENDERAN MAS ADELANTE XD EN FIN, EN ESTE CASO LES DEJARE DOBLE CAPITULO PORQUE EL ULTIMO CAPITULO SE HABLA DE TWILIGHT Y OTRAS COSAS MAS, ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR, LES DEJO ESTE Y OTRO MÁS DONDE APARECERA STARLIGHT Y QUE ES DE ELLA. SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO.**

* * *

— _CAPITULO 10: LAS SIETE ACADEMIAS DE LA ARMONIA; LEALTAD—_

 _ **Estandarte de la lealtad**_

 _Estandarte forjado por las llamas del corazón de Equestria, bajo Canterlot. Por los cascos de Rainbow Dash y la fuerza de Theresa. Pilar de Equestria, este estandarte que trae la bandera de Equestria tiene la punta dorada que simboliza la pureza de sus habitantes pero afilada para atravesar el pecho de aquellos que amenacen su gente, simboliza la fuerza del pueblo y el que Rainbow Dash lo porte es la máxima muestra de que sea leal a sus principios dando valor aquellos que estén bajo su luz._

Los chicos cruzaron el gran umbral pasando del salón del salón de Pinkie Pie, difuminándose la luz lentamente viendo su alrededor con claridad, aunque fueron recibidos por un trueno que hizo saltar a las chicas casi cayendo de espaldas. Delante de ellos los veía con desprecio y arrogancia. Una pony de pelaje azul celeste con ojos color cereza intenso. De melena arcoíris desalineado. Vestía un uniforme militar de color azul marino con decenas de condecoraciones en el pecho y placas en los hombros con un par de tablillas sobre los hombros con una estrella en el medio y en cada punta de la estrella un rombo distintivo. Era de rango general. Era la general Rainbow Dash.

El salón de clases era una gigantesca sala. Un salón descomunal. No pareciera que estaban dentro del castillo, era tan alto que el techo no se podía distinguir y bajo ellos había un abismo sin fondo y el suelo eran grandes trozos de nubes de color negro. Eran nubes de tormenta que la general Rainbow Dash usaba para entrenar a su gente. Rainbow Dash sonreía maléfica a los chicos alzando su estandarte de plata, oro y lealtad.

—Espero Pinkie Pie no haya sido lo suficientemente blanda con ustedes—Rainbow Dash movía el estandarte sobre su cabeza ondeando la bandera con orgullo—Porque si no, no tendrían el poder de enfrentarme—Y estrello el estandarte emanando una gran luz dorada formando a sus patas una gran runa con la silueta de las dos alicornios gobernantes de Equestria y Rainbow Dash se envolvió de esa aura. Sonriendo, emanando el aura dorado de sus ojos. Suspiro alegre colocando el estandarte en su espalda con la punta afilada del estándar hacia su cabeza asomándose, por un lado.

Los chicos sintieron escalofríos y la puerta detrás de ellos se cerró, Radiant dudaba si dar el primer paso. Al ver esa pose de su tía, Reinhardt estaba desarmado y si se enfrentaba a Rainbow Dash con ese poder perdería. Raphiel se cruzo de brazos frustrada y Pherica se puso detrás del grupo con miedo.

Todos en Equestria sabían que tan cruel podía ser Rainbow Dash; Al ser la general retirada de la guardia crepuscular después de tantos años de servicio formó un carácter fuerte y casi nunca muestra empatía hacia sus estudiantes creándoles un carácter casi idéntico al de ella. El estandarte que porta a todas partes es una muestra clara de que a donde vaya ella representara todo el peso militar de Equestria, teniendo autoridad en la guardia crepuscular y la guardia real de Canterlot. Y todo reino que se rehusé a ser invadido por la pony se arriesga a perder un combate de forma tan cruel que no podrían declarar una guerra. Dicen que todo ese poder gira en torno al estandarte cuando lo estrella contra el suelo.

—Andando chicos, hay que pasar por ella. Nos falta poco—Reinhardt extendió sus alas volando lentamente hacia Rainbow Dash que esperaba en silencio a los chicos con esa sonrisa llena de maldad y desprecio. Radiant hizo lo mismo y las chicas por igual. Pasando sobre el abismo a sus pies.

Justo en el momento que Radiant y Rein estaban tocando con la punta de sus pies la nube de tormenta la general se abalanzo sobre ellos con una velocidad brutal golpeándolos con ambas patas delanteras. Después de golpearles en la misma inercia los cargo elevándolos al cielo, dejando atrás una estela dorada. Sin tiempo de reacción.

Rainbow Dash ganaba altura con la característica velocidad que todo mundo le conocía, estaba queriendo desahogarse con los chicos y una vez que se canso de sostenerlos los soltó viéndolos subir por la fuerza y ella saco su estandarte. En silencio agito el estandarte en círculos y la runa apareció de nuevo marcándose ahora en sus ojos y tomo el estandarte con ambas patas y se abalanzo hacia los chicos.

Reinhardt reacciono viendo hacia abajo y vio una gran luz dorada. Como un cometa subir, sin tiempo de advertir a su hermano que estaba inconsciente, lo pateo con todas sus fuerzas mandándolo a un costado del salón y recibió el golpe de la general en el pecho. Sintiendo la punta pasar por su axila y tener la cabeza clavada en su pecho. Era un golpe tan duro que casi lo fuera de combate.

Sabía que Rainbow Dash no les daría tiempo de hacer algo para defenderse así que solo recibió el golpe y rezo que las chicas harían algo. Rainbow Dash comenzó a reírse.

Reinhardt tomo de su melena enfureciéndola más y comenzó a golpear su cabeza con el codo mientras que con la fuerza que los levantaba todavía más y la poderosa general golpeo el estómago del chico haciéndolo escupir sangre, eran golpes tan fuertes que pasaban fácilmente de la armadura de latón y cuero.

Reinhardt escupía sangre con cada golpe de la general en el estómago, pero no paraba de golpear su cabeza, trataba de dejarla desorientada para poder vencerla, aunque fuera algo difícil porque Rainbow ganó resistencia física al entrenar por tantos siglos, aunque no podía negar el dolor.

—Se han vuelto débiles—Dijo Rainbow Dash con la misma sonrisa—Su madre ha sido muy blanda con ustedes. Son irresponsables, vagos, buenos para nada. Todo el día hablan de un cuento de fantasía. ¡Que triste! —Rainbow Dash maniobro con el estandarte separándose de Reinhardt, pero esto no le evito que el chico le arrancara unos cabellos. Se alejo varios metros viendo a un lado suyo a Radiantshield caer al suelo rápidamente. Sonrió regresando la mirada hacia Radiant y voló hacia el pegaso dejando su estela arcoíris envuelta en oro.

Reinhardt maldijo a su tía y voló detrás de ella, deseando tener su misma velocidad. Odiando su condenada magia heredada. Noto como alcanzo sin problemas a Radiant y lo colgó sobre su estandarte, con sus patas delanteras apoyadas en el estandarte y sus alas extendidas. Como si estuviera crucificado. Aleteo su estandarte brillando cada vez más en su aura dorada. En esa luz que ella bautizo como "valentía". Estaba decidida en destruir las esperanzas de los chicos a toda costa.

Ella tenia dos promesas por cumplir como las anteriores pero su deber de proteger Equestria se imponía a la personal.

—Ríndete Reinhardt, ríndanse. Ustedes no tienen cabida en esta sala. No tienen lo que mi academia busca. Largo, váyanse de mi hogar—Rainbow Dash no soltó a Radiant y lo uso como objeto de burla. Reinhardt enfureció.

—¿Irnos? ¿Por qué deberíamos? Usted no es nadie para decirnos que hacer. Rainbow Dash—Rainbow Dash se quedo callada. Reinhardt afirmo su postura sobre una nube—Mi hermano, no. Nosotros queremos irnos de aquí, largarnos de esta prisión.

—¡JA! ¿Prisión? ¿Estas bromeando? ¡Este lugar es increíble! ¡Míralo, puedo hacer lo que quiera, volar para donde quiera! Este lugar, es un paraíso—Rainbow Dash extendió sus brazos girando viendo el cielo infinito. Creado por la magia de Twilight Sparkle—Muchos de mis estudiantes quisieran vivir aquí y volar para siempre…Pero no todos tienen la oportunidad. Por su culpa.

—¿Nuestra culpa? —Rainbow Dash miro a Radiantshield y lo azoto contra una nube. Su cuerpecito reboto varias veces del impacto.

—Si, ustedes. Que no saben los sacrificios que hace su madre para que vivan en este hermoso lugar. Y lo desperdician queriendo jugar a Daring Do. ¡Parecen bebes! —La general se alzo en vuelo con el estandarte por delante, con la punta de oro hacia el chico, quien cruzo los brazos en un intento de bloquear la sangrienta embestida. El pegaso sonrió de mejilla a mejilla pasando por un lado del chico, clavo el estandarte en la nube alzándose por la velocidad viendo al chico.

Se apoyo en la vara con sus patas delanteras girando rápidamente golpeando la espalda del chico con ambas patas mandándolo al suave suelo. Rainbow Dash en la misma energía de movimiento arranco la punta del estandarte y cayo sobre el chico enterrando en su hombro la punta, brotando su sangre a un gran chorro carmesí y unas escazas manchas purpuras acompañadas con su grito agónico, la general quedo sobre Reinhardt sonriendo viendo su hombro atravesado. Sin importar su armadura, fue fácil de romper.

Rainbow Dash veía con orgullo tales movimientos acrobáticos, tenia muchos años que no humillaba a nadie de tal forma. Y quedo sorprendida de todo lo que hizo en un solo movimiento, pero también se frustro porque no había nadie que fuera testigo de su maravillosa acrobacia. Cerro los ojos sonriente, jubilosa de su despiadada proeza. Sintiendo los rayos del sol mágico cubrir su cara. Estaba orgullosa de su crueldad. Pero su presa aún se movía y se quejaba. Tratando de quitarse la punta del estandarte del hombro.

—¿Aun sigues intentando vencerme? Si que eres patético—Rainbow Dash bajo la mirada sonriendo con orgullo hacia Reinhardt—Aunque te reconozco la fortaleza. Una vez hice esto con un estudiante mío y fue corriendo por ayuda con Rarity. Lo expulse por cobarde.

—¿Crees que ganaste?... —Reinhardt jadeaba viendo a Rainbow Dash con euforia. Con la sangre cubriendo lentamente la nube tiñéndola de color carmesí.

—No creo que gane. ¡YO GANE! —Rainbow Dash comenzó a reírse sacando el estandarte del brazo de su sobrino haciéndolo gritar del dolor. Sacudió la sangre de la punta y clavo la parte inferior del estandarte en su pierna derecha—No me tomo mas de 30 segundos haber ganado, y mira que apenas estaba calentando.

—Yo también…—Reinhardt se sentó tratando de marcar una sonrisa en su rostro, Rainbow Dash se enfureció y clavando más su estandarte en la pierna oyéndolo quejarse del dolor, pero no detuvo al chico y ella fue golpeada por la espalda separándola de su estandarte. Voló varios metros golpeando una de las paredes de la sala. Apenas sacando polvo del impacto y escupió unas gotas de sangre. Su vista se oscureció por pocos segundos, pero vasto a sus atacantes tomar a Reinhardt y a Radiantshield a un lugar lejos, dejando la nube con sangre.

Volando con Reinhardt con el estandarte clavado en su pierna, de espaldas al vacío, y Radiant en brazos. Era Raphiel y Pherica. Quienes sudaban por el peso de los chicos, aunque su miedo mayor era la reacción de Rainbow Dash al notar que le dieron un golpe después de tantos siglos.

Volaban a gran prisa y Raphiel no paraba de pensar que tan enfurecida estaría Rainbow Dash al notar que se llevaron su estandarte, no podía buscar una manera de suavizar la situación. Todo seria un caos si recupera el estandarte. No podían usar a Reinhardt para usarlo por su herida ni menos a Radiant que estaba inconsciente.

Hacia mucho tiempo que Raphiel conocía a Rainbow Dash, incluso estuvo un tiempo como su ayudante, por lo que sabia lo que era capaz de hacer con el estandarte de la lealtad inclusive sabia cual era el catalizador principal que lo hacia trabajar. Raphiel se calentaba mucho la cabeza, pero tenia que sacar el estandarte de la pierna de Reinhardt.

Pherica tenia la mayor parte de la culpa por haber golpeado tan fuerte a Rainbow Dash, bueno. Culpaba a su madre por haber heredado tanta fuerza que quería regresar a disculparse con la general pero si lo hacía era cometer el suicidio así que lidero el ataque con ayuda de Raphiel para que la culpa al menos se dividiera, en una actitud algo infantil pero resultó con éxito que salvo a los chicos de que perdieran su única esperanza de escapar.

Ambas chicas llegaron a una gran nube, muy lejos de Rainbow Dash y recostaron a los chicos sobre las nubes; a Radiant boca arriba y a Rein bocabajo quejándose del dolor al tener el estandarte casi atravesando su pierna. Raphiel y Pherica se arrodillaron viendo a Reinhardt, cruzaron miradas entre ellas soplándose las palmas. Pherica curaría o mitigaría el dolor en la pierna de Reinhardt y Raphiel se la arrancaría de un solo movimiento para que no pierda la extremidad.

Raphiel tomo el estandarte con firmeza y Pherica envolvió sus manos en un aura divina conjurando un hechizo de sanación rezando a sus dioses fallecidos por una oportunidad. Miraron a Reinhardt y el dio la señal para que lo hicieran; Pherica coloco sus manos en la herida envolviendo la zona con su magia reconfortando poco al chico y a los segundos de emanar su magia le dio la señal a Raphiel y ella con miedo arranco el estandarte de su pierna en un fugaz movimiento. Los gritos de Reinhardt resonaron por toda la sala, alaridos de dolor que hasta la maldad que rondaba en las sombras temió por su seguridad y casi cae en sus instintos para socorrerlo y calmar su dolor y limpiar sus lagrimas.

Raphiel sostenía con ambas manos al aire el gran estandarte de la retirada general, la sangre goteaba sobre la nube tiñendo solo su alrededor con la sangre. Pherica usaba toda su magia divina sanando el pie del chico, conjurando el hechizo hasta que dejo de sangrar y su herida cicatrizo un poco y el dolor del chico se mitigo, aunque no duraría mucho tiempo.

—Bien. Ya está—Dijo Raphiel bajando lentamente el estandarte descansándolo en el suelo—¿Cómo te sientes Rein?

—De maravilla—Rein se acomodó sentándose viendo ambas chicas jadeando entre grandes gotas de sudor, sonrío—Obvio que no. Me acaban de atravesar la pierna, y fue mi propia tía—Reinhardt acaricio el estandarte con la punta de los dedos. Sintiendo la calidez que emanaba. Sintiendo una extraña familiaridad.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo le ganamos a esta loca? —Pherica veía a los chicos con miedo, tragando saliva con dificultad.

—Ya le ganamos—Reinhardt tomó el estandarte de Rainbow Dash y con ayuda de Raphiel se levanto con el estandarte en mano. Pherica observaba—Este estandarte es más de lo que ella cree que es.

—¿Y qué es?

—Fuerza—Raphiel miro a Pherica y extendió su mano y ella la tomo levantándose.

—¿Ah sí? Pensé que era porque teníamos su palo mágico—Dijo Reinhardt riéndose—Pero si, es fuerza.

—Rainbow Dash confía mucho en su fuerza que ignora las propiedades del estandarte, o quizás lo sabe, pero su orgullo la dejo ciega de la verdad. Pero su estandarte posee un núcleo mágico que al ondearlo su bandera mágica se expande y cubre de una luz dorada todo aquel que este bajo ella. En una super-fuerza y super-velocidad. Aparte de darle una valentía en su corazón.

—Por eso Rainbow Dash lo usaba cuando atacaba las colonias extranjeras—Dijo Pherica viendo el estandarte sobre ella—Mi madre me contó una vez que tuvieron que hablarle al elemento de la lealtad para que le ayudara con un problema con unos rebeldes hace ya mucho tiempo y solo ella acudió y fue la que acabo con los rebeldes. En unas pocas horas, y eran cientos—Reinhardt asintió y Raphiel confirmo eso, fue testigo de la masacre.

—Y pensar que ella era inocente—Raphiel vio a Reinhardt y el suspiro captando la mirada—Pero todos cambian con los años.

Rainbow Dash apenas había recobrado su consciencia, se despego de la pared cayendo de pecho sobre una nube. Apretó los ojos varias veces para cobrar su postura. Veía a todas partes buscando a los chicos. Enfurecida, se apoyo apenas a cuatro patas y estiro su cuerpo hacia los extremos tronándose toda la espina relajando su cuerpo y así despertar. Enfurecida busco por todas partes hasta sentir como su poder se desvanecía.

Necesitaba su estandarte, golpeo el suelo arrastrando su pata con fuerza despedazando parte de la nube por donde paso su pata rebuznando y extendió sus alas coloridas y apoyo sus patas traseras en la pared y grito con todos sus pulmones y con todas sus fuerzas salió disparada de su lugar quebrando el cristal detrás de ella. Dejando una gran estela arcoíris. Su melena dejaba esa estela vertical pero su estela cortaba sus nubes. Enfurecida de que le quitaran el tesoro que tanto le costo conseguir, y la magia que tanto ama que le regalo un amigo muy antiguo.

Reinhardt levanto la vista viendo a lo lejos aquel gran meteoro arcoíris que se acercaba hacia ellos, un meteoro que dejaba Raimplosiones sónicas tras su paso, trago saliva nervioso con el eco del grito. Se afianzo al estandarte y comenzó a ondearlo. Recitando los conjuros para desplegar la bandera dorada semitransparente. La vara se envolvió en un aura dorado cargándose hacia la punta. Raphiel se alejo al igual que Pherica y Reinhardt giro la vara alrededor de su cuerpo con una gran destreza y la alzo de un movimiento y la clavo de golpe en el suelo. Un gran campanazo hizo eco en la sala y la bandera se desenvolvió y una gran runa envolvió al grupo.

Rainbow Dash reacciono con mas furia, viendo su potente arma profanada por los hijos de su mejor amiga, sumida en el cólera gano más velocidad y extendió sus patas delanteras y de sus mangas salieron un par de cuchillas apuntando al corazón de Reinhardt, su cabello comenzaba a quebrarse por la velocidad perdiendo cabellos con la velocidad.

Reinhardt miro a Pherica y a Raphiel acordando un gran plan, un majestuoso sacrificio. Reinhardt cargo su magia en mano derecha, un aura color guinda con purpura y paso su mano por el estandarte imbuyéndola en magia Equestre y Divina haciéndola más poderosa. La fuerza de los chicos creció aún más. Y esto lo sintió Rainbow Dash sumiéndose en la ira absoluta.

El arma tenia elementos que lo hacían único, que lo hacían especial. Y Rainbow Dash lo cuidaba con su vida. Y si no podía tenerlo, nadie lo haría.

Rainbow Dash paso tan rápido que atravesó el grupo, apuñalando por los costados a Reinhardt, en pocos segundos cruzaron miradas; Uno reia y el otro enfurecido deseaba su derrota. Pero se equivocaba. Paso por Reinhardt sacando otro par de cuchillas de sus mangas dio vuelta hacia el. Reinhardt tomo el estandarte con ambas manos sonriendo con las heridas en su pecho, sangre que caía a grandes gotas rojas y purpuras.

Reinhardt había leído grandes historias sobre Rainbow Dash, sabia que sus heridas podrían ser letales en su pecho eran como para hacerlo llorar aun siendo un niño pero algo dentro de él era tan grande que se convencía que su piel era de piedra y sus huesos de diamante. Inmune a todo peligro como un valeroso guerrero.

Raphiel ignoraba sus graves heridas, pero Pherica rezaba que no muriera por idiota. Conteniendo su llanto. Ni mencionar a Radiant que seguía inconsciente.

Reinhardt encaro a Rainbow Dash quien se acercaba a gran prisa. Giro el estandarte de nueva cuenta recargando su poder aun más sabiendo los peligros que podría haber al no saber contener tanto poder divino.

Rainbow Dash grito aun con más intensidad y cayo hacia Reinhardt, ahora si clavándose en su pecho. De 500 metros paso a 200 en un segundo, y al otro. Ya lo tenia de frente, con los cuchillos ya apunto de atravesar su delgada piel. Sobre su corazón y en el pestañeo del tiempo detenido. Reinhardt se hizo a un lado. Raphiel tomo una pata de Rainbow Dash con su magia y Pherica la otra deteniéndola en seco. Rebotando su cuerpo en el aire por la inercia como un trapo en una tormenta, y apenas vio Reinhardt su espalda descubierta clavo el gran bastón en la espalda de Rainbow Dash. Atravesándola por completo reventándola en el suelo.

Reinhardt tenia todo su peso sobre Rainbow Dash, sosteniendo el bastón con ambas manos. Sudando a cantaros y jadeando del dolor. Su cabello desarreglado y su vista casi nublada. Vio a Rainbow Dash por la espalda, con el gran estandarte atravesándole por la mitad del cuerpo.

—Ya está…Te ganamos, tía—Reinhardt camino hacia el frente de la pony. Quien jadeaba con agonía, moviéndose hacia los lados queriendo liberarse de su propia arma.

—¡Ja! ¿Llamas eso una victoria? ¡He visto mejores! —Rainbow Dash sonreía con el mismo orgullo tosiendo, ahogándose con su sangre—¡Hicieron trampa! Eso fue lo que hicieron.

—Ahora que pasara—Dijo Pherica viendo el decadente estado de la pony. Sin saber la verdadera razón del cruel ataque—No podemos matar al elemento de la lealtad. ¡Podríamos ir presos! O peor aún ¡SER EJECUTADOS!

—Si que no sabes mucho de Rainbow Dash—Raphiel tomo el hombro de Pherica con una pequeña sonrisa, pateo el estandarte haciendo gritar a Rainbow Dash—Eso fue por Radiant. Loca inmortal.

—¿Ahora que hacemos? —Raphiel miro a la pony quejarse de su dolor.

—Irnos—Reinhardt se agacho tomando a su hermano entre brazos. Mirando a Rainbow Dash. Quien odiaba a los chicos con la mirada—Mientras sigas atravesada por tu propia arma, no podrás regenerarte. Tu decides si dejarnos ir. O quedar aquí moribunda, tú decides.

Rainbow Dash se quedo callada por un buen rato, mirando a los chicos de uno por uno, aun con Radiant inconsciente admiro su resistencia. Un pony o persona ordinario habría muerto por el golpe inicial, pero solo quedo inconsciente. Sonrió escupiendo a la bota de Reinhardt restos de su sangre.

—Lárguense de mi vista, me demostraron que son aptos. Aun con miedo, lo hicieron bien. Y rápido, como a mí me gusta—Reinhardt sonrió viendo a sus amigas y ordeno a Raphiel que sacara el estandarte y sin dudar lo saco de un solo movimiento, salpicando sangre en el pelaje y uniforme de Rainbow, así como un grito adolorido. Pero se veía aliviada. Arrojo el estandarte al suelo. La espalda de Rainbow comenzó a cicatrizar lentamente—La puerta está detrás de ustedes. Pasando por varias nubes. Se toparán con el fin del cuarto.

—Gracias, tía—Reinhardt dio media vuelta saltando hacia la otra nube. Raphiel siguió a Reinhardt y Pherica dudo por segundos aun viendo a la pegaso temblar del dolor—Y lo siento por eso. Pero era eso o perderíamos nuestro pase de salida.

—Si, sí. "Hiciste lo mejor que hiciste" Ya se me la historia, todos dicen lo mismo. Ya lárguense, que el elemento de la sabiduría les espera.

Reinhardt asintió y los chicos anduvieron entre las nubes. Tratando de sonreír, pero tenían sobre sus hombros el miedo y la incertidumbre. Temían de Starlight Glimmer, era una de los pocos hechiceros más poderosos de Equestria y se rumora entre el reino que es más poderosa que todos los elementos de la armonía juntos. Ya que una vez derroto al propio Dios del caos sin esfuerzo alguno.

Y así fue, los chicos cruzaron la puerta de piedra y acero. Con la Cutiemark del elemento de la sabiduría grabado, el hechicero y alquimista Starlight Glimmer. Dejando atrás a la orgullosa general, valiente por haber cumplido con su promesa. Aunque no engaño al mal que acechaba en la oscuridad. Quien cada vez enfurecía al ver como progresaban sala por sala. Sin complicaciones, sin dudas. Alimentándose de valor con cada paso que daban.

Rainbow Dash se percato de este latente mal y miro el fondo de la sala. Como el mal veía con un odio indescriptible, con una llama purpura brotando por sus ojos. Rainbow Dash sonrió durmiendo sobre la nube mencionando el nombre de un Angel.

" _Al verlo a los ojos, tentado de arrebatar su alma. Él puso su espada de oro en mi cuello. Sonriéndome a los ojos. Pero no deseaba matarme, quería limpiar mi cuerpo con mi propia sangre" —Extracto de la página 2,485._


	13. LAS SIETE ACADEMIAS DE LA ARMONIA 6

—CAPITULO 11: LAS SIETE ACADEMIAS; SABIDURIA—

 _ **Catalizador de la sabiduría**_

 _Starlight Glimmer; En su pasado un villano, en su presente un estudiante y en su futuro. Un erudito, siendo elegida como protectora de los hechizos de lo más profundo de Equestria, segunda al mando de Twilight Sparkle. Su catalizador esta imbuido en todo tipo de magias, desconocidas por la misma Princesa Sparkle, aunque estas reconfortan a Starlight, su uso considerable provoca un dolor agonizante en su Psique recordándole a sus añorados amigos que fallecieron hace tiempo, aun cuando hayan vuelto a nacer. La mayoría de ellos._

Y los chicos estaban de pie, en la antesala al penúltimo salón de clases. Temerosos por su próxima prueba, Radiantshield había despertado de su sueño. Provocado por el elemento de la lealtad, tenia el torso cubierto por vendajes y en la mejilla una gasa.

Los chicos habían estado de pie por largos minutos viendo la puerta de madera con el grabado de la Cutiemark de su tía, observando cada detalle del relieve. Pherica detrás de los chicos veía con temor e imaginaba el peor escenario. Raphiel estaba enmudecida, tratando de sobrellevar la presión sobre sus hombros, el traicionar a la condesa le traería consigo muchos problemas en su futuro.

Radiant miro a su hermano y el volteo hacia él. Tratando de mantener una sonrisa, pero el cansancio era notorio, no sabían la hora del día o de la noche. No habían comido desde que visitaron al elemento de la risa y peor aún. No habían dormido, el único que se había descansado un poco era Radiant, pero el dolor en su estómago le hacía difícil el descansar y el caminar le provocaba más dolor.

—Andando ¿No? —Radiant se acerco hacia la puerta, extendiendo su pata con intención de empujarla. Pero un pulso mágico le hizo retroceder al igual que los chicos, aunque fue gentil.

— _Momento_ —Dijo una voz resonando por la puerta—Veo que vienen cansados por su largo día de aprendizaje—Los chicos se congelaron como piedra. Viendo la puerta y la voz murmuraba _—Bien, tengan. Les hará bien._

Y por un costado de los chicos se materializo una gran mesa de madera con 5 frascos de diferentes colores. Los chicos miraron los frascos y con duda tomaron cada uno y solo quedo uno en la mesa. Uno de color guinda.

— _Tómenlos, no pasa nada. Los frascos están encantados y tiene todo lo que una cena posee en nutrimentos y bebidas. Sanará sus heridas y fortalecerá sus huesos._

—¿Gracias? —Radiant quito el corcho del frasco con su hocico oliendo la dulce fragancia de las lavandas. Sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo viendo el interior del frasco.

— _No se preocupen_ —Dijo la voz con una tenía voz de burla— _Se que a estas alturas no tienen porque confiar en mi y lo comprendo. Soy la penúltima maestra que cuida de los aposentos de su madre, pero tampoco quiero que sufran tanto. Todavía son jóvenes para cargar con un calvario._

Los chicos aun con duda tomaron de los frascos, sintiendo el dulzor y el frescor de las pócimas de la hechicera y alquimista; Al instante el dolor en el vientre de Radiant curó, las heridas en el pecho de Reinhardt cerraron y el cansancio de todos fue apagado. Los chicos habían hasta rejuvenecido y algunas arrugas fueron borradas. Todos estaban sonriendo.

—Gracias—Dijo Raphiel dejando el frasco en la mesa. Todos repitieron lo mismo aun con la sospecha de cualquier amenaza. Radiant observo el quinto frasco, sin destapar, aunque fue ignorado por el resto, aunque lo dejo allí en la mesa.

Reinhardt, Radiant se colocaron delante de la puerta de nuevo, miraron la Cutiemark y ahora si la puerta se abrió lentamente. Con el eco del interior de la sala. Tragaron saliva y cruzaron el umbral de luz cegados por segundos, al pasar su ceguera notaron la gran habitación. Una enorme biblioteca con infinitos estantes con centenares de libros, de infinidad de colores y grosores. Aunque carecía de mesas para la lectura.

Los estantes se contaban por centenas y al fondo de la gran biblioteca un gran escritorio de madera cubierto de una fina tela de seda de color lila con una franja azul celeste con la misma imagen del elemento de la sabiduría.

Los chicos anduvieron por el sendero de tela, mirando a sus costados. Con temor y sospecha. Raphiel saco su estoque plateado y Reinhardt su lanza que la recupero gracias a su magia. Radiant iba con cierto descuido. Imaginando el enfrentarse a su madre y ganar como un gran héroe. Imaginando a su madre como un monstruo, aunque le avergonzaba verla de igual forma. Pherica trataba de mantenerse a la par con el grupo pero la inmensidad de los libros la distraían y poco a poco se iba alejando del grupo.

Conforme se acercaban y sus pisadas hacían eco en la sala escuchaban los murmullos de la hechicera del castillo. Oyendo retazos de magia. Y en una tenue cortina de humo apareció la hechicera Starlight Glimmer. Con su túnica cubriendo todo su cuerpo y sus ojos reflejaban una luz esmeralda en la oscuridad del interior de su capucha. Y los chicos temieron un poco. Y se detuvieron delante de la hechicera, quien estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Leyendo grandes libros de magia.

—¿Tía? —Dijo Radiant con temor, pero la figura no reacciono. Los chicos cruzaron miradas con temor

—Guarden silencio, esta estudiando—De lado de ellos apareció Starlight Glimmer sonriendo, viendo a su contraparte absorta en sus encantamientos. Los chicos brincaron alejándose de la pony. Que cargaba en su cuello un collar dorado con una piedra hexagonal de color verde con grabados color azul marino—Increíble ¿No? Pude crear un clon mío tangible. Bueno, ella creo un clon que soy yo.

—¿Cómo fue posible? —Raphiel se agacho acariciando el cabello de Starlight y ella sonrió con orgullo—Creía que la clonación era un mito.

—Lo era, hasta que conseguí perfeccionar varios hechizos y el transmutar parte de mi esencia a unos huesos. Lo cual no es tan ético ahora que lo digo.

—¿Y que es lo que esta haciendo ella? Usted. Lo que sea—Pherica pregunto, acercándose un poco más tratando de verle la cara.

—Estudiando, lo mejor que sabemos hacer. Estamos en un trance donde usamos nuestra imaginación para formular nuevos hechizos.

—¿Y no es cansado?

—Lo era hasta que conseguimos perfeccionar el hechizo. Ahora nos repartimos todas las tareas de la biblioteca y solo salimos cuando Twilight dice que es necesario. Por el momento, estudiamos.

Los chicos se enmudecieron viendo a la hechicera original. Como sus ojos recolectaban y creaban hechizos creando otros más poderosos. Siendo forjados en la mente de la potente maga.

Muchos conocían a Starlight Glimmer; Fue la ultima en ser concedida un elemento de la armonia. Aun siendo la última no perdía importancia y su elemento es considerado un elemento muy importante en Equestria ya que gracias a su elemento todo conocimiento del pasado fue recuperado y perfeccionado e inclusive se ha encontrado respuestas a enigmas que ni la alicornio más antigua de Equestria podría resolver. Su elemento, aquel que todo conocimiento converge en uno solo, experiencia y sensatez al actuar en la vida, era sabiduría. Starlight Glimmer, séptimo elemento de la armonía conocida como Sabiduría.

Y todo gracias a la madre de los chicos. Quien crio de Starlight en su juventud y ambas forjaron una inquebrantable amistad y casi llegando a extremos que la sociedad consideraría tabú en un tiempo pero se gano un poder que muchos podrían corromperse pero Starlight Glimmer es un ser de tanto valor que la hizo lo que es hoy en dia.

Pherica veía a la hechicera original. Sumida en sus pensamientos, labrando hechizos y sintió algo de lastima por la yegua. Encerrada en la abrumadora biblioteca. Miro al clon quien admiraba a su contraparte.

—¿Cuál será nuestra prueba? Starlight Glimmer—Dijo Raphiel guardando su estoque en su pequeña funda. Y ella reacciono sonriendo.

—Oh, eso. Si, realmente no tuvimos tiempo para planear una prueba para ustedes.

—¿Qué? —Todos respondieron al unisonó con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué se sorprenden? Hemos estado tan ocupadas descifrando unas tablillas de la época pre-Celestia y todavía acabamos de abrir una nueva zona arqueológica en Saddle Arabia que increíblemente se relaciona con Equestria sin contar que pudimos descubrir el árbol genealógico de la alicornio Featherhope.

—P-pero Todas nos han advertido de ti y que nos cuidáramos de lo que nos podrías hacer y nos dices que no tuviste tiempo ¿Cómo? —Radiant casi enfrento al clon molesto. Reinhardt puso su lanza entre el chico y Starlight y ella se asustó un poco que retrocedió un pequeño paso.

—Bueno, tranquilo. Pero aunque tengamos que darles una prueba no podemos supervisar si son capaces de superarlo. Aparte de que observamos todo su trayecto, sabemos que son muy capaces—Los chicos seguían fastidiados por su rechazo. Aunque temían de ella estaban desilusionados y querían ver de lo que eran capaces ante ella pero no habían notado que ya estaban rodeados.

—Podemos encargarles que nos ayuden con los libros de hechicería—Dijo un clon de Starlight sobre un estante. Viendo a los chicos con curiosidad, una recién nacida—Tenemos muchos libros que ordenar. Podría ser un buen lugar para ver si son capaces de tener un buen comportamiento.

—O podríamos crear una replica del bosque de Llanas, es una zona muy amplia y laberíntica. Podría servirles para que aprendan a orientarse en climas muy helados—Dijo otro clon apareciendo en los hombros de Pherica. Y ella reacciono con rubor y acaricio al inocente pony clon.

—Quizás si creamos un simulador de combate y los hacemos pelear contra un demonio del quinto mar—Otro Clon estaba recargada en la versión original que seguía murmurando sin pausas.

—O podríamos ver si somos capaces de clonarlos. Sería un proceso doloroso pero si lo logramos podríamos estudiar más sus capacidades mágicas e inclusive crear un nuevo recipiente. Ya saben, como el anterior pero sin perder la vida—Dijo otra Starlight sentada en el piso. Sobre un pilar de libros asomada por uno que estaba leyendo.

—Creo que es mejor la primera opción. Las demás creo que podrían hasta perder la vida y Twilight podría enfurecerse tanto. Ya saben, no podemos matarlos. Intencionalmente—La clon más antigua, la que encaro a los chicos en primer lugar era mas razonable y el resto estuvo de acuerdo y opto mejor por una prueba menos violenta—Aunque si, pueden ayudarnos. Necesito que busquen entre estos libros algo especial.

—¿De qué se trata? —Radiant sonrió acercándose más a Starlight a tal punto que sus narices chocaban, quien acosada se sentía retrocedió de nuevo mirando a los chicos—¿Qué buscaremos?

—Bueno si, realmente necesito. Necesitamos un libro en particular pero como verán, este lugar es inmenso y solo para diez clones no basta darle un recorrido. Por lo que quiero que busquen es un libro viejo que se llama "Encantamientos; Historia de la magia, Volumen 10" El cual como dice cuenta historias de como fueron descubiertos esos hechizos.

—¿Y por que es muy importante? —Dijo Reinhardt guardando su lanza en su espalda—Creía que Starlight había memorizado todos los libros aquí.

—Pues si y no—La clon miro de nuevo a su versión original. Con tristeza—Si lo sabemos, pero cada vez que Starlight. La original nos clona o crea un hechizo nuevo olvida los más antiguos y ese libro data de hace 200 años. De hecho, es uno de los primeros libros que ella escribió o fue descubierto, no recordamos muy bien como llego ese libro aquí.

—Entonces ¿Quiere que lo busquemos por ustedes? —Raphiel estaba decepcionada por la tonta petición, que ignoro el objetivo de su llegada a la sala. Starlight asintió.

—¿Este lugar no estaba bien ordenado? Escuche que esta biblioteca posee un orden tan perfecto que la propia condesa envidia—Pherica giro viendo la infinita sala con asombro.

—Si, pero reitero. No sabemos por donde empezar, olvidamos cual era el inicio y donde termina. Aquí hay mas de dos millares de libros que abarcan desde los inicios de Equestria y los de otros reinos. No sabemos cual es nuestro y cual no. Y estimamos que si seguimos con esta búsqueda, tardaríamos siglos para encontrar ese libro y para entonces ya habremos olvidado porque lo buscábamos.

—Entendido—Dijo Radiant dando un salto hacia un pasillo que se perdía en la oscuridad. Conjuro sobre su cuerno una lampara mágica que iluminaba todo a su alrededor—¿Y cuanto tiempo tenemos para encontrarlo?

—Tienen dos horas. Porque son las 4 de la mañana. El sol sale a las 7 y tienen que estar con su madre a las 6 de la mañana. Sino, su esfuerzo habrá sido en vano y el nuestro también.

—Muy bien, andando—Y Radiant corrió hacia un pasillo en aleatorio. Corriendo a tan prisa que su hermano apenas le toco la melena y le arranco un cabello rubio.

—Debería ir con él. Tiende a romper las cosas.

—No no, está bien así. Los libros están protegidos con un encantamiento único. Nada los puede rasgar, romper o quemar. Son indestructibles a toda la magia—Starlight sonrió ante el entusiasmo del chico y suspiro victoriosa—Bien chicos, a trabajar; Pherica me gustaría que fueras a los pasillos de la entrada. Los libros pueden estar ordenados de los mas antiguos por la parte inferior hasta los más recientes que son los que están hasta arriba o viceversa. Raphiel, vez a los pasillos opuestos a los de Pherica, Radiant te encargaras de la zona central y nosotras del resto. Tienen poco tiempo chicos. De ustedes depende nuestro trabajo y también la original podrá salir de esta prisión o sino. Bueno, ya saben lo que pasara.

Los chicos asintieron y corrieron hacia sus objetivos. Dejando a las Starlights cerca de la original. Quien seguía murmurando cada vez mas profundo que su voz hacia eco en la sala pero era inentendible. Starlight veía a los chicos alejarse en la oscuridad de la biblioteca y separarse en los pasillos. Con nostalgia en su corazón, miro hacia donde fue Radiant y un fuerte dolor en su pecho volvió a nacer. El recordarle a su difunto marido, que era idéntico al hijo de su mejor amiga.

Y ese sentimiento fue aplastado por la amenaza que yacía sobre ellos. Todas levantaron la vista y esa mancha negra con la vista entrecerrada amenazaba a los clones y ellas sin temor lo enfrentaron reuniéndose rodeando a la original y la mancha cayo frente a ellas tomando la forma de una gran yegua. Y los clones estaban listos para luchar sabiendo que juntas su poder es igual al del alicornio que más tiempo gobernó Equestria.

Reinhardt comenzó su búsqueda en su pasillo. Mirando por todas partes observando los infinitos pasillos y los incontables libros que se alzaban a su alrededor. Acorralándolo causándole claustrofobia, aunque no mermó su convicción. Solo tenia un objetivo en mente al igual que su gemelo; Escapar.

Comenzó a recorrer el pasillo mirando a ambos lados, viendo los lomos de los libros leyendo sus títulos. Que iban desde agricultura hasta libros de la realeza; "Historia de Equestria" "Minorías intensas; El poder de los campos del sur" "Reencarnaciones" "Llamas latentes" "La era de luz y oscuridad" "Hechicería para infantes; confeti comestible" Todo tipo de libros estaban escritos aquí, recolectados por la misma yegua que estaba perdida en su mente creando hechizos únicos y poderosos. Y algunos reescritos contando mejor sus historias porque cada libro. Aun encantamiento tenía un trasfondo.

Y Reinhardt se detuvo frente un libro en particular. Uno que no parecía de su época. "El erudito: La historia del tiempo" se acerco y tomo el libro y ceniza cayo del interior formando un pequeño montículo se formo a sus pies. Dejo el libro en su lugar de nuevo temiendo que lo que cayo en sus pies eran polvo de las hojas y no tales hojas. Y siguió caminando.

En su búsqueda paso por varios que relataban la historia de la Reina Celestia y a su lado libros que la misma reina escribió pero los títulos escritos en oro ya se habían dañado y solo se leia palabras cortadas pero esos libros que la reina escribió casi todo mundo conocida de que eran; eran de como la reina conoció a su difunto esposo y como ambos tuvieron aventuras, aunque mayormente en las que terminaban mal. Y ambos llegaron a formar su amor aunque el rey se corrompiera por la maldad en su corazón.

Historias de amor con sangre de por medio. Era lo que había en esos libros, aunque a Reinhardt no le tuvo interés en leer un fragmento. Solo siguió de largo pasando de ellos.

Y la oscuridad se cernía sobre el joven guardia, observando con rencor su avance. Temía de que encontrara algo entre los archivos de la hechicera y se perdió entre los libros avanzando hacia su siguiente objetivo.

Aquella chica de oro y acero, Raphiel.

Raphiel caminaba con tranquilidad los pasillos. Observando los libros apilados acumulando polvo en el suelo, otros en sus estantes y algunas arañas paseándose entre ellos. Pasaba por los pasillos de la divinidad mágica, que era su cultura. Y al ser proveniente de esa civilización no le causaba interés. Y siguió de largo. Remarcando el titulo que buscaba para acabar pronto con su viaje. Quería descansar, quería pedir permiso para tomarse unos días libres y dormir dichos días. Para ella era cansado cuidar a los chicos pero aun más lo era cuando tenían que enfrentarse a los elementos de la armonia. Aunque estaba en duda.

¿Por qué se dejaron vencer tan fácilmente? Se preguntó con cada paso que daba repitiendo esa misma pregunta un centenar de veces.

Sabia que cada elemento de la armonía tenía el poder de 500 guerreros de elite, pero, aun así, se dejaron vencer fácilmente. La que más lo demostró fue Rainbow Dash casi con descaro, que ella sola podía hacer caer pueblos enteros sin ayuda de nadie. ¿Sera que realmente quieren que ellos salgan al exterior? Sabia los riesgos de salir del pueblo o de cualquier zona segura establecida por el Reino de Twilight.

Se detuvo viendo un libro a su derecha, se quedo un rato leyendo varias veces el titulo grabado en el lomo del libro que tenia un nombre que odiaba tanto, con su alma. Porque le recordó a una antigua mujer que repudio sus raíces. Y Raphiel tomo el libro, tentada a quemarlo y hacer que ese pasado sea olvidado por toda la eternidad.

¿Tantas ganas tengo de matar a una mujer que ya murió? Pensó Raphiel abriendo el libro. Leyendo el título del primer capitulo

" _EL NO NACIO DE LA NADA, SIMPLEMENTE DESEO EXISTIR"_

Y cerró el libro de golpe, no quería saber nada más. No entendía como Starlight Glimmer consiguió información tan horrible. Una información que ni la reina de Terranova estaba enterada. Y temía hablarle al respecto de su descubrimiento porque de enterarse de esto podría causar una guerra. Suspiro golpeándose en las mejillas y retomo su camino ignorando todo relacionado a su cultura. Haciendo de cuenta que nada de eso sucedió enfocándose en el libro que se le encargo aunque su pasillo estaba lleno de su historia como humanos. Y le aterraba saber como llegaron a tener sus alas y su magia aunque ya tenía indicios de cómo llegaron; A través de la sangre y sufrimiento de otros.

Pherica estaba encantada por el pasillo que le toco, los libros que le rodeaban mayormente eran de portada rosada y todos eran hechizos para prolongar la vida o causar maleficios. Pherica era una chica encantadora pero no podía ignorar sus deseos de obtener más poder y dejar de huir. Era una chica de doble filo, estaba asombrada por el pasillo que le toco y tomaba libros por montones para leerlos. "Los chicos se encargarán del resto" Dijo ella mientras abría de golpe un libro con un título peculiar.

" _LA PERDICION DEL CAZADOR ERRANTE"_

Una historia corta pero llena de hechizos de como conjurar flechas mágicas con solo levantar el brazo, de como crear un arco que no solo este hecho de madera sino de carne y hueso del creador haciéndolo un arma maléfica. Pherica tomo todo con humor y aprendió hechizos malvados con tal de hacer el bien y cuidar a sus amigos pero también tener el poder de cuidar a su madre.

Pherica había nacido sin padre debido a muchos problemas, su madre le contaba cada vez que preguntaba que su padre había fallecido hace mucho tiempo, en la guerra contra sus antepasados. Seres humanos que habían sido corrompidos por su propio ego y ahora se dedicaban a crear una falsa imagen de ellos. Esos humanos se describían como dioses, e inclusive llego un punto que desarrollaron esa magia para su beneficio propio. Todos liderados por su abuela y la líder de aquel reino que al ser mencionada caería una tortura hacia dicha persona que tuvo la osadía de recordarla.

El padre de Pherica, un hombre de gran estatura y temple inquebrantable, fue un hombre que vivió mucho tiempo con su madre. Fue entre los tantos humanos que se rebelaron ante su reina con el propósito de salvar a su especie pero como era de esperarse, fue un numero más entre tantas bajas ese amargo día pero todos lo veneran como un héroe. Un hombre que no descansó hasta que su pueblo fuera libre aun cuando el tiempo estaba en su contra y cuando trato de reescribir su destino, fue condenado.

Así que Pherica, deseosa de saber más como los chicos y ser como su padre. De querer probar la vida como lo hizo su padre. Quiere aprender a luchar y no acobardarse, encerrada entre pilares de libros y papel regado aprendiendo todo lo relacionado con el arte del combate aunque ella no sea guerrera.

Pero su voluntad fue doblegada por su pereza y se quedo dormida a la mitad del primer libro.

Radiantshield trotaba con emoción mirando a todas partes viendo los libros con interés. Cargaba sobre su lomo una pila de libros de diferentes colores y sobre el pilar tenia el libro de la leyenda del guardián del mundo, la leyenda que le ha cautivado y emocionado. Quería aprovechar el tiempo en la biblioteca de su tía para leer todo relacionado a el y todos los libros que cargaba mencionaban a un héroe que salvo Equestria en su tiempo incontables veces, aunque todos comenzaban con la clásica palabra que lo acercaba a un cuento de fantasía y acción "Leyenda"

Con los libros que cargaba bastaban para entretenerse un buen rato, pero no quería olvidar su tiempo límite así que tenía que leer poco si quería, así que entre la basta colección selecciono solo un par de libros. Uno que hablaba de su madre y otro de un humano que vivió en Equestria antes de la llegada de los humanos de Terranova.

" _La historia del ladrón de magia"_

 _En una época muy antigua, mucho antes de que los humanos vivieran en Equestria, hubo un ser siniestro que llego a tirar los pilares de Equestria, era un ser decrepito y horrible, pero tenía un don que lo hacía único entre los villanos que golpeaban Equestria en antaño. Podía absorber la magia a voluntad, ya sea de pegaso, unicornio, terrestre. Hasta la de alicornio._

 _Este ser, un centauro de pelaje carmesí y negro y largos cuernos podía absorber toda la magia con tal de satisfacer su hambre. E inclusive llegó a absorber la magia del caos para su beneficio propio, como el de todo villano; Dominar Equestria._

 _Y su plan comenzó alimentándose de los ponys inocentes saciando su hambre ganando poder y altura como muestra de su fuerza. Con la convicción de ser gobernante absoluto de esta amada tierra, le tomo solo 3 horas alimentarse de todos los ponys en la capital de Equestria, Canterlot. Y una vez que tuvo el poder fue por las aquellas entonces princesas Celestia y Luna, así como la princesa del amor Mi Amore Cadenza deseosos de poder controlar el día, la noche y el amor. Aunque el no deseaba tener amantes. Quería ser un conquistador._

 _Pero su plan se frustro al enterarse que las tres princesas se habían deshecho de su magia para que el no destruyera su amado reino. Pero el culpable de que todo empeorara fue el antiguo Dios del Caos. Con un nombre casi olvidado por muchos, Discord. Dijo donde se encontraba el recipiente de tanto poder. La recién coronada princesa de la amistad, Twilight Sparkle. Y se embarcó a Ponyville donde habitaba con un ultimo esfuerzo y tomar ese poder._

 _Y en su momento, la princesa Twilight trataba de dominar el poder del sol y el confort de la noche aunque fue inútil, el haber heredado un sumo poder era mucha carga para ella que no podía mantenerse en un solo lugar sin que los instintos de supervivencia de los hechizos la tele transportara lejos del castillo, en el abandonado castillo de las dos hermanas. Cerca del corazón del bosque Everfree y allí domino parte de su infinito poder. Fue la primera vez que probó magia absoluta._

 _Pero aquel centauro con nombre Tirek, sabia el punto débil de la princesa y junto con el dios del caos aprisionaron al resto de los elementos de la armonía y con fines de chantaje la presiono para tomar lo que no le pertenecía. Y ambos se embarcaron a luchar donde luces multicolores iluminaban el cielo. El poder de la luna era su escudo y las brasas infernales del sol eran sus armas. Luchando invocando hechizos y ráfagas de magia._

 _Ambos eran tan poderosos que hicieron caer montañas y borraron campos enteros convirtiéndolos en yermos. Aunque al final, al llegar a un punto muerto Tirek mostró los elementos de la armonía, carentes de su característico elemento que las hacia poderosas. Desatado por su ira hizo un trato con la princesa Sparkle. Y ella, arrinconada por el amor que sentía hacia sus amigas y el peligro que tenia delante de ella. Accedió y cedió toda su magia al tirano. Liberando sus amigas y al Dios del caos tan inútil._

 _Y el centauro, orgulloso de su victoria se disponía a borrar Equestria del mapa, y como un milagro. Un arcoíris baño las seis ponys cargándolas de generosidad, amabilidad, lealtad, risa, honestidad y lo más importante de todos: Magia. Siendo cargadas y unidas por su amor una antigua magia bajo el castillo de las dos hermanas broto y las lleno del valor y amor para vencer al villano._

 _Y los papeles invertidos, ellas en un santiamén acabaron con él. Eliminando de su cuerpo toda la magia que profano de todos en Equestria siendo devolvía a sus respectivos dueños. Inclusive las princesas rejuvenecieron al sentir el brotar de la magia que las caracterizaba. Orgullosas de que la nueva princesa había logrado salvar Equestria junto con sus amigas._

 _Y el tirano al perder, fue obligado a una nueva sentencia en el tártaro. Una antigua prisión Equestre donde lo más aterrador se puede encontrar. Y ellas alzaron con su amor, el castillo que vemos actualmente y vemos como una guía en los días más oscuros. El castillo de la armonía. Alzándose entre las montañas como un faro e irrompible._

 _Y desde ese día la princesa Sparkle estaría a la disposición de aquella magia que la ha mantenido fuerte y ha logrado unir enemigos hasta el día de hoy. Siendo mensajera de la amistad a donde vaya junto con los elementos de la armonía aun cuando el tiempo este distorsionado._

Radiant estaba asombrado, había escuchado sobre la pelea entre su madre y Tirek pero nunca de que tan poderosa era. Admiraba a su madre, era una yegua de apreciar. Y saber que todo su poder fluye dentro de ella para amar a sus amigas un día más y ser guías en la vida.

Cerro el libro con una sonrisa marcada en el rostro, una muy bien remarcada y satisfecha.

Miro hacia su derecha notando el libro que fue encomendado. Observándolo entre el montón de libros, en la parte central pero resaltaba por sus letras de tinta dorada que emanaba una ligera luz en sus contornos. "Encantamientos; Historia de la magia" Era el titulo del libro, pero apenas parpadeo desapareció el titulo mostrándole otro más interesante. "El guardián del mundo; Viajeros en la llanura"

Y se sorprendió y lo tomo con su magia tirando la pila de libros abriéndolo rápidamente por el inicio. Leyendo el titulo con emoción. Finalmente algo bueno había aparecido delante de el sin cuestionarse porque cambio el titulo pero un segundo estaba en desacuerdo por eso.

" _El guardián del mundo; Viajeros por la llanura"_

 _El guardián del mundo era un sujeto misterioso, lleno de misticismo a su alrededor. En realidad llegue a verlo muchas veces y entablar con una conversación con el siempre fue agradable porque siempre trato a todos por igual; Equestres y humanos éramos iguales para él y eso le gustaba ver. Porque al ser mitad humano y mitad. Bueno, todos tenemos diferentes orígenes y las de él son un misterio realmente. Solo se que es humano pero ya vivía en Equestria desde hace mucho tiempo antes. De hecho, desde que tengo memoria ya lo tratábamos._

 _En fin, el guardián del mundo es un sujeto muy alto, de cabello rubio y ojos multicolor. Aparte de que portaba una armadura de color bronce con toques plateados aunque carecía de características notorias. Cubría su armadura con un viejo saco de papas y su capucha era un trozo de sabana. Y aunque otro usara una vestimenta así sería objeto de burla, pero al verlo llegar con sus ropajes. Era recibido con ofrendas de amor de admiradores y eran miles de admiradores._

 _Entre sus tantas idas y venidas a Ponyville me atreví a preguntarle cuál era su hogar a lo que me respondió que su hogar era Equestria, que el termino "Hogar" para el era algo mundano y sin mucho significado. Y el vivir de la tierra y los vegetales que Equestria le regalaba le bastaba para sentirse como su hogar. Temo que Twilight un día de estos lo vea porque desde hace tiempo ha actuado algo errática cuando se trata sobre que vaya a lugares tan lejanos sin protección, aunque él dice que no necesita ninguna porque todos son sus hermanos._

 _En los meses que estuvo ausente del pueblo. Y digo meses porque no se cuanto tiempo llevo aislada en mi biblioteca recopilando información, me dedique a escribir sobre mis encuentros con el, pequeñas notas que iré anexando al diario y recalco que son muchas._

 _Actitud; El guardián del mundo es alguien muy pasivo y gusta mucho de regalar a todos a quien se topa pequeñas pócimas que curan sus heridas y enfermedades. Aun cuando este en muchas peleas nunca actúa contra sus enemigos. Solo habla con ellos y se hace su amigo aunque casi siempre se lleva un par de golpes._

 _Armas; Aunque no lo parezca, el guardián del mundo posee un par de cuchillas debajo de su túnica. A un costado de sus piernas tiene varias cuchillas que le sirven de defensa en caso de que la situación se complique pero nunca he escuchado que las haya usado. Aunque no descarto que esconda otras tantas._

 _Vestimenta; Ya mencione de que consiste._

 _Altura y peso: En su peso es desconocido, no pienso preguntarle su peso pero he calculado que pesa 175 kilos (Sumando su armadura) y su estatura es de 2.15 metros. Es muy alto._

 _Aunque es poco lo que conseguí de él vasto para saber que su viaje por Equestria era para ayudar a los más necesitados, sus rutas de viaje van desde grandes y espesos bosques hasta los áridos desiertos. Y en invierno recorre toda la costa hasta llegar al norte helado. Pasando el imperio de cristal, en territorio desconocido para nosotros._

 _El guardián del mundo es un ente muy antiguo. Llego a teorizar que es tan viejo como Equestria misma, inclusive Featherhope ya lo conocía y eso que es más vieja que la propia Reina. ¡Casi 10 milenios! Si que tiene su edad el guardián del mundo._

 _Aunque las ultimas veces que lo vi. Hace ya unos 30 años dijo que tenía que volver a un "lugar especial" Porque había dejado atrás mucho y que su propósito en Equestria ya había llegado a su fin. Pero dijo que haría un ultimo recorrido por el continente antes de ir a ese lugar especial y partió un 13 de abril. Y desde entonces, no se ha vuelto a ver. Y espero regrese para aprender más de él. Sin que se entere Twilight claro._

Radiant cerro el libro lentamente, alterado por lo que sus ojos acaban de leer, viendo de nuevo la portada, confundido y alterado. Se aterro al ver la portada del libro, había cambiado. "Alquimia; Los misterios de las sustancias" Apretó los ojos con fuerza deseando regresar al titulo original, pero nada, se golpeo la cabeza con el casco. Tranquilizándose y haciendo ejercicios de respiración.

"Quizás me quede dormido" Dijo el chico y dejo el libro en un pilar y volteo hacia otro pilar de libros y encontró el que se le había encomendado. Se levanto de su asiento y lo tomo entre el montón y camino de regreso, con duda. Tratando de entender lo que leyó ¿Acaso fue verdad? ¿Lo abre soñado? Se preguntaba el joven pegaso mientras avanzaba en el largo pasillo. Que cada paso que daba era más estrecho. Preocupándose y sintiendo miedo en su corazón.

Levanto la vista al andar por el pasillo, notando el infinito estante alzándose sobre el. No divisaba el final del estante sobre de él.

Aunque no se sentía solo, se detuvo en algún punto de su caminata y miro hacia atrás una gran mancha negra cargaba los libros que había dejado detrás, ordenándolos de uno en uno, en un principio Radiant se asustó, pero al verla actuar de forma pacífica, dejando los libros en su lugar lo calmaba, no parecía una amenaza, aunque parecía quejarse por tener que trabajar. Radiant se quedo un buen rato viendo la figura tomar la forma de un alicornio y dejar los libros en un costado y tomar la forma de un ave y dejar los libros en los lugares más altos. Y Radiant retomo su camino.

Tratando de ignorar las palabras en su cabeza, tratando de vincular el libro que creyó haber leído al título que había visto al final. Aunque también imaginaba al guardián del mundo como un viajero, apenas conoció algo nuevo de el y una nueva ilusión se formo en su corazón. Era un viajero y fue conocido por muchos. ¡Starlight Glimmer convivio con el! Aunque también le decepcionaba un poco que su madre también lo haya tratado y lo haya hecho pasar por un ser inventado. ¿Por qué?

Radiant miro el libro que sostenía, caminando con más lentitud. Releyendo el titulo "Encantamientos; Historia de la magia" "—Quizás, no todo es lo que aparenta— "Dijo el pegaso, se tomó el pecho y se sentó en el piso abriendo el libro por el inicio.

" _Encantamientos; Historia de la magia_ "

 _Los encantamientos son pócimas complicadas de elaborar ya que todo se basa en la forma de elaboración, el concepto principal del encantamiento es someter a alguien por poderes mágicos, todo es a través de pócimas de magia. Y a lo largo de los años de investigación y ardua tarea he conseguido conseguir algunos hechizos para controlar mentes débiles. Aunque los brebajes son algo más complicados._

 _Aunque todo cambio cuando el guardián del mundo vino un dia y me trajo unas_ _ **gardenias**_ _. Dijo que serian el catalizador para cualquier hechizo que vaya a usar y era verdad. Mezcle unos pétalos de gardenias con el_ _ **ojo de un pescado**_ _. Ya saben, buena para la memoria. Según el guardián, el_ _ **néctar de zanahorias frescas**_ _. Y dejar reposar toda una noche bajo la luz de la luna. Aunque dice que el efecto puede variar dependiendo la noche por lo que él recomendó hacerlo en noches de luna llena o en años bisiestos._

 _Otro hechizo es el del amor, lo cual si se entera Cadence podría traer problemas porque su elemento quedaría en ridículo ante la sociedad mágica, pero en esta no me específico del todo como se hacia por respeto a ella supe que las rosas son principal arma para enamorar, casi nadie lo vincula con la seducción y unión. Y mezclado con las gardenias puede ser un potente hechizo para la sumisión y amor. Cualquiera que beba de la sutil mezcla puede caer enamorado y fuera de libre albedrio, estando totalmente a merced del autor del hechizo, aunque no he encontrado el tercer elemento para hacer duradero el efecto._

 _Intente varios elementos para encontrar el tercer factor; Desde la gota de lluvia del norte helado hasta extracto de magma de los volcanes de oeste. Quizás sea un misterio. Me mantendré en contacto con el guardián del mundo para resolver esta duda. Por el momento avanzare en las pócimas de fuerza, inteligencia y miedo. Que las tres juntas pueden recrear el poder de la princesa Shanalotte._

Radiant cerro el libro, desorientado y perdido. Levanto la vista, con un vacío en el corazón. Todo hablaba del guardián del mundo. Un hombre que ha salido de la nada y ha cautivado al chico, pero todos toman como un ser que existió, pero su madre lo ve como un mito, alguien que no debió haber existido. Incluso tratando a su hijo como un peligro al hablar de él, Radiant no entendía. No lo podía hacer, miro a todas partes. A los libros, todos tenían el mismo título. "Guardián del mundo; Viajero absoluto"

Y se levantó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, corrió y corrió aun cuando se quedo sin aliento. Tantas menciones, tantos libros sobre un solo hombre ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es el guardián del mundo? Radiant tenia miedo.

Starlight estaba sentada, tomando un poco de te reunida con otros clones. Tomando bocadillos conversando entre ellas. Como mejorar la funcionalidad de su biblioteca y como mantenerse alejadas de la biblioteca de Twilight. Ignorando el desastre a su alrededor. La alfombra estaba carbonizada y había una runa alrededor de la Starlight original que yacía consciente, mirando sus copias en silencio. Conjurando un hechizo para alejar la maldad lejos de su sala.

Reinhardt apareció de un extremo junto con Pherica, ambos conversaban sobre los libros que leyeron. Aunque Pherica menciono que sus libros preferidos eran los que hablaron de los antiguos humanos y sus aportaciones tecnológicos en Equestria y como el Rey hizo muchos mandatos para que toda la tecnología creada fuera destruida o simplemente almacenada para no alterar la naturaleza del mundo.

Raphiel apareció detrás de ellos, con calma. Sosteniendo un par de libros de cocina. Aunque trataba de marcar una sonrisa le era difícil por haber visto tantos libros de su civilización y la mayoría hablando de su pasado sangriento.

Reinhardt notó el suelo quemado, alrededor de los clones y miro a la original consciente, viéndolos en silencio ocultando sus ojos en la oscuridad de su túnica.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Reinhardt se acerco a los clones y ellas reaccionaron con una sonrisa.

—Nada en especial, solo hicimos un hechizo alquímico. Esto sucede cuando mezclas cianuro, acido clorhídrico y un poco de calcio—La clon que los recibió se levanto de un salto pero un murmuro de la original la detuvo. Y bajo la mirada. Raphiel trago saliva.

—Asi que ya despertó, Starlight Glimmer—Raphiel se acerco dejando los libros en una mesa.

—Tuve que parar mis estudios porque su presencia altero a Twilight. Aunque _ellas_ digan que fue por transmutar la realidad es que los defendieron de Twilight.

—¿Mi madre estuvo aquí?

—Si Reinhardt—Starlight se levanto de su escritorio y camino hacia los chicos, con lentitud. Entumecida por tantos años al estudio—Twilight vino y quiso detenerlos para que ya no avanzaran. Quería que yo los regresara al inicio.

—¿Con Applejack? —Starlight asintió y Raphiel se mordió el labio molesta —¿Tanto Twilight quiere evitar que sus hijos hagan algo productivo?

—No es que quiera evitarlo, es que quiere seguir teniendo paz. Quiere vivir en armonia—Starlight miro hacia su derecha. El pasillo que tomo Radiant y a lo lejos percibía su magia. Como una mancha dorada. Trago saliva—Reinhardt, Radiant. Tienen que luchar contra su madre, tienen que derrotarla a como de lugar. Porque su salón de clases, no. Porque el lugar donde lucharan es en su biblioteca. Twilight hará todo lo posible para evitar que ustedes lleguen hacia ella.

Radiantshield se topo con Starlight, alcanzando a escuchar lo ultimo y jadeando dejo el libro en el piso y el libro lo tomo un clon dándoselo a Starlight. Ella sonrió quitándose la túnica mostrando su gastada mirada, una mirada llena de tristeza y preocupación. Con algunas ojeras en sus ojos y sus ojos carecían de brillo. Parecía sufrir una profunda depresión que trataba de ocultar con su sonrisa.

—Gracias, es grato recordar grandes momentos con el guardián del mundo—Dijo Starlight con una pequeña sonrisa, todos entraron en shock al escucharla tan natural—Había olvidado que él fue el primero que me había dado la idea de comenzar a recopilar todo tipo de información.

—¿Ósea que si existió? —Dijo Radiant acercándose a Starlight, perplejo—¿En serio existió ese hombre?

—¡Pues claro! ¿Acaso ya no lo habías notado? Ese hombre ayudo mucho a Equestria, fue el quien escribió todo respecto a la gente de Terranova. Y algunos hechizos que vienen aquí—Starlight cerro el libro habiendo terminado su lectura en el mismo y lo dejo en el escritorio—Necesitaba recordar quien era porque estaba teniendo problemas al crear unos hechizos pero ahora que lo se. Puedo regresar a mis estudios ¡Felicidades! Ganaron esta prueba. Pueden ir a su ultima sesión con su madre—Starlight dio media vuelta caminando hacia su asiento y el gran mural de madera se abrió por la mitad mostrando una gigantesca puerta de piedra con la Cutiemark de la princesa.

—¡Espere tia! ¡¿Es en serio lo que dijo?! —Reinhardt abordo a Starlight anteponiéndose entre ella y su asiento. Y ella giro la cabeza desconcertada.

—Si, es lo que acabo de mencionar Reinhardt. ¿Acaso su madre no les dijo una vez? Él y ella una vez hicieron que la guerra contra los dragones acabara en cuatro horas sin ninguna víctima. De hecho, fue él quien creo estas secciones del castillo, las aulas de la armonía.

—Starlight, su madre les ha negado todo conocimiento de él y del exterior—El clon más allegado a ella se acercó, preocupada y ella miro al grupo de chicos con sospecha—No quiere dejarlos salir del castillo, se ha vuelto tirana.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué lo hace Twilight? No lo entiendo. ¿Qué tanto me perdí? Su madre esta haciendo todo lo contrario. Ustedes deben de actuar, deben de irse de aquí. Este no es su prisión.

—¡Basta! —Grito Radiant, todos voltearon a verle. Incluso los clones y viéndole el rostro lleno de tristeza y miedo—¡¿Existió o no existió?! ¡No lo sé! Mamá es muy malvada a veces, pero nunca nos mentiría, no lo sé. Si, existió. Entonces. Quiero conocerlo, sino. Díganmelo de una vez.

—Radiant…—Reinhardt, dio un paso hacia su hermano. Preocupado, pero Starlight se interpuso haciéndolo a un lado. Quitando un poco su pesar y armándose de valor.

—Radiantshield, sé que es difícil entender esto. Es raro, inclusive para mí el guardián del mundo es alguien de admirar, pero la ultima vez que vino a Ponyville fue hace 200 años. Prácticamente todos lo olvidaron a excepción de nosotras. Aunque de mi parte lo veo en duda porque yo olvide todo tras…Bueno, mi perdida.

—¿Entonces debemos seguir adelante? —Pregunto Radiant con una mirada llena de tristeza, como la de un bebe.

—¡Claro! Ustedes TIENEN que salir de aquí, no pueden pasar más tiempo encerrados aquí. Vayan, tienen que demostrarle a su madre que tienen el potencial para no depender de ella. Asi que vayan, que su madre les espera y créanme que no estará feliz de verlos— Radiant miro a su hermano preocupado, Raphiel estaba resignada y sabia que tarde o temprano todo se iría abajo y apretó los dientes. Pherica trago saliva nerviosa rezando por el bienestar de los chicos.

Starlight se aparto de los chicos exponiendo la magnífica puerta, sabían que todo iba a terminar allí. Tenían miedo de avanzar, querían seguir, pero todos los elementos de la armonía advertían mucho sobre Twilight Sparkle. Y eso que es su madre, ¿Qué tanto desconocen de ella? Incluso Reinhardt llego a dudar si en verdad era su madre. De un día para otro su madre cambio y ahora los obligo a tomar ese largo camino enfrentándose a sus tías.

Radiantshield aún seguía delante en sus ansias de salir. Su corazón le decía que avanzara pero su cabeza le hacía dudar sobre la credibilidad de su madre, de las pruebas que leyó lo hacen dudar.

Starlight se quedo un rato viendo a los chicos y ellos con la mirada se dieron motivación. Asintiendo y vieron a Radiant y el dudo un poco en seguir, suspiro con miedo y duda. Y siguieron delante.

Los clones les deseaban suerte rodeando a Starlight Glimmer mientras poco a poco volvía a sumirse en su depresión y regresar a su lectura haciéndola olvidar su amor del pasado. Aquel mejor amigo que llego a ser el cristalizador real del imperio. Y su amante.

Los chicos llegaron a la puerta, una gran puerta de 5 metros de altura. Con la Cutiemark de su madre, sabían que había dos entradas a la biblioteca de su madre, pero no pensaban que esta seria la entrada principal. Reinhardt y Radiantshield cruzaron miradas de nuevo. Raphiel desenvaino su arma y Pherica encendió la lampara de su celular. Y la puerta se abrió, en un suave movimiento, pero las piedras caían frente a ellos. Mostrando el interior de la sala, una gigantesca sala. En el fondo, bajando un sinfín de escaleras. Otra puerta, donde sabían, que su madre les esperaba.

 _ **Cristal de enfoque**_

 _Un cristal de color blanco en forma de corazón regalado por la princesa del amor del Imperio de cristal, como muestra de paz y amor de su imperio al naciente Reino de Terranova._

 _Con una función similar al corazón de cristal, este cristal de enfoque sirve como guía para todos sus habitantes, aun en el día más oscuro podrán ver su luz en el horizonte que les servirá como camino a su hogar, su luz reconfortará a quien la necesite y protegerá de todo peligro._


	14. LAS SIETE ACADEMIAS DE LA ARMONIA 7

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO. SI QUE ME TOME MI TIEMPO PARA HACER ESTE CAPITULO XD REALMENTE HACER ESTE CAPITULO FUE ALGO DIFICIL, TUVE QUE REESCRIBIRLO DOS VECES HASTA TENER ESTA VERSION QUE CREO YO QUE EXPLICA MEJOR LAS COSAS QUE LA VERSION ORIGINAL (ESCRITA EN SEPTIEMBRE) Y DEJENME RECORDARLES QUE LE DEN UN POQUITO DE AMOR A ESTA HISTORIA Y MUCHA PACIENCIA. SI QUE APARTE DE SER EL AUTOR DE ESTA HISTORIA TAMBIEN SOY UN LECTOR Y ENTIENDO QUE EN ALGUNOS PUNTOS PODRA HACERSE MUY PESADO (DEMASIADO) Y AUN MÁS QUE ALGUNAS COSAS NO PARECEN TENER COHERENCIA (Y SI QUE LA TIENEN Y CON EL TIEMPO LA EXPLICARE DENTRO DE LA PROPIA HISTORIA) SOLO DIGO QUE LE DEN UN POCO DE APOYO, AHORITA PARECIERA QUE LA HISTORIA VA SIN RUMBO, PERO ESTO SOLO ES EL PROLOGO. APENAS LA HISTORIA COMENZARA DESPUES DE QUE ESTO TERMINE. ASI QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, CREANME AL DECIRLES ESTO. ME ENCANTO ESTE CAPITULO. Y ESPERO PUEDAN CAPTAR LOS MENSAJES QUE HAY EN EL CAPITULO. TODO TENDRA SENTIDO EN EL FUTURO.**

 **PS.- ME SENTI RARO AL ESCRIBIR ESAS ESCENAS DE TWILIGHT, AQUELLOS QUE ME LEYERON DESDE LOS INICIOS SABRAN QUE LA QUIERO MUCHO Y ESCRIBIR ESTO ES RARO PERO ES BUENO EXPERIMENTAR XD**

* * *

—CAPITULO 12: LAS SIETE ACADEMIAS DE LA ARMONIA; MAGIA ABSOLUTA—

 _ **Espadón de Twilight**_

 _Enorme espada de categoría legendaria, un arma imbuida por los conocimientos de Twilight Sparkle, la princesa de la amistad._

 _Después de que su marido falleciese, Twilight Sparkle pasó la mayor parte de su vida investigando sobre las artes oscuras y prohibidas con el fin de traer de vuelta a su esposo, accidentalmente creando este espadón, un arma que es capaz de cortar todo aquello que se le atraviese sin piedad alguna. Teniendo la consciencia de Twilight y los rencores de su pasado. Aunque en el presente, siga experimentando con esa maldad._

Después de "confrontar" Al elemento de la sabiduría, Starlight Glimmer los chicos bajaban por las escaleras de piedra, apenas cruzando la primera puerta. Liderados por Radiantshield, detrás de él estaba Pherica iluminando sus pisadas con la lampara de su dispositivo móvil, las paredes del amplio pasillo estaban construidas con una mezcla de piedra y cristal, eran grandes bloques de al menos medio metro de alto y 5 metros de ancho, aunque no se notara. Eran pesados y muy resistentes, por eso estaban en el corazón del castillo.

Todos tenían un mal sabor de boca, todo lo dicho por Starlight Glimmer, incapaces de aceptar todo lo que hizo Twilight Sparkle, no solo oculto todo conocimiento del guardián del mundo del exterior, sino que fomento que todo mundo lo olvidara, a pesar de tal condena que ya sufría por ser un ser lleno de amor. ¿Todas tramaron lo mismo? ¿Todos los elementos sabían de eso y permitieron que Twilight lo negara? Twilight se llevó el crédito de todos los méritos del guardián, ellas seguían con vida por él, y no por Twilight. Y eso molestaba a los chicos. Tantas cosas que el guardián hizo y Twilight se las arrebato.

Raphiel no tenia esos sentimientos de odio y rechazo hacia la princesa, sino que estaba nerviosa de verla, la ultima vez que tuvo esa actitud prepotente y casi tiránica fue hace tiempo, cuando se enfrento a la oscuridad bajo el santuario Everfree y por poco mata a varios de sus hombres por desobedecer a sus órdenes. Aunque el miedo era su compañía también; Si los chicos descubren la verdad, en verdad temería por su bienestar y perdería la confianza de los chicos, solo el sonido metálico de sus botas le acompañaban al bajar estando al último de todo.

Al ver los grandes bloques a sus costados, Raphiel no pudo evitar recordar como fue construido ese endemoniado lugar, esa maldita biblioteca; Fue hace 200 años, poco después de que falleciera su esposo, esos bloques fueron construidos por herreros Equestres y humanos aunque no contaron que un bloque pesaría 50 toneladas, eran bloques muy pesados y los constructores Equestres y humanos temieron de ellos, eran tan pesados que se necesitaron 2 docenas de cada especie y un dragón para que pudiera ser movido tan solo un metro. Y aunque los dragones ya no habitan Equestria como antes debido a la guerra que se vivió hace años y actualmente se mantienen al margen, aunque rumores dicen que la reina Celestia está haciendo tramites únicos para que puedan regresar.

Reinhardt no podía evitar estar alerta, en medio del grupo sostenía su lanza con ambas manos listo para embestir cualquier enemigo, teniendo a Pherica por un lado que tenia miedo, esos grandes ojos de color avellana le atraían demasiado. Y basto para distraerlo, y bajar la guardia.

Muchas veces él veía en Pherica una personalidad mezclada entre Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy en ella al notar su personalidad activa y sonriente, pero en situaciones así, le aterraba estar sola. Le tenía miedo a todo.

— ¿Aun temes de la oscuridad? —Pregunto Rein guardando su lanza en su funda sonriéndole.

—S-sí, sigo sin superar eso, siento que saldrá algo, algo aterrador—Pherica enfoco a un costado viendo una formación de cristal entre el concreto y en su imaginación vio un rostro humano desfigurado y se acerco a Rein queriendo esconderse bajo su brazo.

— ¿Y por qué te sigue aterrando? Vamos, tienes 50 años. ¡Ya estas grandecita!

—Muy fácil decirlo, sabes—Pherica respondió tratando de sonreír con vergüenza—Cada vez que veo algo oscuro, sabes. Me da miedo.

— ¿Y que ves?

—Veo caras, muchas caras. Demasiadas, todas sufriendo—Pherica regreso la mirada hacia atrás y entre la oscuridad se formaron cientos, sino miles de rostros de humanos llenos de sufrimiento, ponys llorando en agonía. Tanta era su sugestión que inclusive podía escucharlos lamentarse en ese abismo que se formaba tras ellos. Y todos se detuvieron de golpe, habían llegado al fondo.

Estaban de pie sobre una plataforma de piedra, rodeada de antorchas de muchos colores; amarillo, blanco, azul celeste, naranja, rosa y un par de antorchas de color lila. Estas dos iluminaban la puerta delante de ellos, una gran puerta de piedra con la silueta de Twilight Sparkle, con las alas extendidas, su mirada al cielo y sosteniendo un enorme espadón de su propia estatura. Los chicos veían el rostro de su madre, iluminado por la luz del sol que entraba por un cristal transparente. A pesar de estar de noche. Los chicos no sabían del arma, pero Raphiel la conocía perfectamente.

Reinhardt avanzo entre los chicos hasta llegar a su hermano, bajo la mirada y Radiantshield estaba absorto viendo la forma de su madre, acaricio su melena y el reacciono levantando la mirada cruzándose y Reinhardt sonrió y entre los dos empujaron la pesada puerta y esta crujió moliendo la piedra en el suelo, rasgando el piso marcándose su ruta y de la misma cayeron pedazos de piedra y cristal sobre sus hombros.

El interior, era un pozo abismal.

Los chicos dieron un paso por delante asomándose por un lado a excepción de Raphiel. Observando el oscuro corazón del castillo sorprendidos por la magnitud. Era la biblioteca personal de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, las paredes estaban tapizadas por millones y millones de libros de infinidad de colores y tamaños, ordenados alfabéticamente desde el presente hasta quien sabe del origen de Equestria. Era increíble la dedicación y el esfuerzo de la princesa y su madre.

Las escaleras se sostenían en el aire, levitando en el centro con el fin de proteger todo lo que había allí. La poca fuente de alimentación venia de la superficie, de la sala de trono de Twilight, aunque en las partes más profundas se divisaban algunos cristales ígneos, pero solo eran puntos en la densa oscuridad, aunque aun así tenían que bajar.

Dieron sus pasos, viendo a todas partes con esa sorpresa. Era casi imposible que cualquiera entrara a la biblioteca de su madre. Aquellos que entraban tenían prohibido hablar de la biblioteca, de su aspecto, la cantidad de libros o que libros había para evitar robos como el incidente con Ahuizotl, que gracias a su intento de robo la academia de Twilight se torno más estricta al permitir el ingreso de sus postulantes, incluso se añadieron tales trampas para liquidar a cualquiera, aunque nadie sabía qué tipo de trampas había. En ese caso, era una ocasión especial, la mayoría de las trampas fueron desactivadas, al menos las de la entrada principal por donde habían entrado.

Los escalones tambaleaban al pisar sobre ellas, aunque Pherica experimentaba vértigo los demás no tenían miedo, Raphiel estaba molesta en su lugar. Molesta porque sabia que Twilight era la que mantenía los escalones y puentes flotantes funcionando con su propia magia aun cuando no estaba presente en su castillo. Era algo nauseabundo esa vanidad de la princesa.

A medio camino el grupo se percató de que había pesadas miradas sobre ellos, miraron a los eruditos caminando por los estrechos pasillos flotantes viéndolos fijamente, ofendidos por su presencia despreocupada; Todos sin excepción habían sufrido mucho para cruzar aquella puerta principal, pasando por crueles pruebas de conocimiento y agudeza mental, inclusive física en caso de guerra. Muchos fallecieron en tales pruebas y aun son recordados con amor, pero ver a los chicos era un insulto para ellos y para sus muertos.

Aunque Radiant ignoro las miradas a los pocos segundos.

Se enfocó más en los libros en los casi infinitos estantes, deseando pasar por esas pasarelas de madera tomando todos los libros que pueda cargar y leer todas esas historias escritas por eruditos del pasado, incluso había una sección única para Star Swirl el barbado.

A mitad del camino, se toparon con una torre de cristal, con una puerta de madera. Un pilar delgado y se podía ver el interior borroso pero la puerta era de madera y con unas ventanas chicas, abrió la puerta y era una pequeña oficina, con un escritorio de madera con una flor en una vasija, en la pared había un cuadro enmarcado de Starlight Glimmer sonriendo, y sentada detrás del escritorio era Starlight Glimmer sonriendo de la misma forma que su fotografía.

—¿Starlight? —Todos se sorprendieron al ver a la conocida unicornio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Radiant se detuvo delante de su escritorio y los chicos detrás de el con esa extrañes.

—Vaya, si que pudieron llegar, ¡Felicidades! —Starlight sonrió aún más fuerte y bajo de su asiento caminando hacia Radiant y estrecho su casco con él con frenetismos—Debió haber sido un arduo camino hacia acá.

—Haz de ser uno de sus clones—Raphiel se agacho y acaricio a la pony de la melena.

—Sip, soy la secretaria personal de la princesa, soy de los primeros clones perfectos de Starlight—Starlight estaba ruborizada por el gusto de ser acariciada.

—¿Por qué estás sola? —Pherica acompaño a Raphiel sonriéndole a la clon.

—Realmente no estoy sola, de vez en cuando salgo a conversar con los estudiantes o ellos vienen aquí y tenemos agradables almuerzos—Starlight se alejo regresando a su asiento girando un par de veces sobre ella—En fin, supongo que quieren ir a ver a la princesa. Digo, a su madre.

—Si, ¿Conoces alguna manera de llegar a ella?

—Claro—Starlight sonrió, aunque hizo una pequeña mueca apenada—Aunque no creo que les guste.

—¿Por qué? —Radiant dio un paso y Starlight giro la cabeza hacia un lado señalando hacia una pared con los ojos.

—Realmente no es malo, pero depende mucho de como lleguen.

—¿Qué? —Y Radiant y el grupo miro hacia donde había señalado Starlight y sin que lo notaran ella apretó un botón debajo de su escritorio y el suelo se abrió y los chicos cayeron dentro de un gran túnel gritando del susto.

Cayeron largos metros hasta salir de las gruesas paredes de la torre pasando a tubos de vidrio dando malabares entre las paredes, haciendo círculos en medio del aire pasando entre las pasarelas con los pocos estudiantes de Twilight, Pherica y Raphiel se cubrían las faldas y Radiant estaba observando todo con sorpresa, era una belleza la biblioteca y verlo desde el centro, eran varios kilómetros de largo y ancho, era el corazón del castillo. Incluso se veían las raíces de cristal del propio castillo ancladas a las paredes, Y descendieron aún más todavía en cuestión de segundos.

Reinhardt se acerco al costado del tubo viendo debajo de ellos una densa neblina oscura, como nubes de tormenta, pero más oscura. Era una profunda oscuridad y hacia algo dentro de él, como si lo estuviera llamando en una bizarra euforia en su esencia.

Sentía que la oscuridad le devolvía la mirada, una mirada de color purpura. Notándose apenas entre la oscuridad conforme caían.

Siguieron cayendo por el tubo ya en un Angulo casi vertical hasta alcanzar aquella oscuridad en lo profundo, el tubo de vidrio comenzó a cambiar de tonalidad y se veían las manchas de aquella nube, era grandes manchas de alquitrán goteando y los libros que estaban en los estantes estaban manchados en ese alquitrán. Los rumores entre los eruditos de Twilight rumoraban que eran libros muy poderosos y que aquella oscuridad era una protección para proteger esos libros de cualquier curioso, otros dicen que es una protección que creó con el mismo fin.

Tomaron minutos en cruzar aquella oscuridad saliendo de una rotura del tubo cayendo hacia una plataforma, pero un aura de magia de color lila los envolvió y los dejo gentilmente sobre dicha plataforma.

Era una plataforma de piedra similar a la que estaba en la superficie en la sala del trono, las paredes estaban más cerca y había pocos libros en sus estantes y había muchos cristales de enfoque iluminando su alrededor y unos tantos hacia la nube obscura, los chicos se quedaron de pie mirando a su alrededor, esperando a Twilight en cualquier momento, Reinhardt tenia su mano en la funda de su lanza y casi desenvainando su lanza y Raphiel caminaba lentamente entre los chicos empuñando el mango de su estoque sin desenfundar.

Radiant veía a su alrededor con sorpresa y maravilla, viendo los libros protegidos con la magia de Twilight, levanto la vista hacia los cristales de enfoque y la luz que emanaban se perdían en la oscuridad como si esta lo devorara, pero un crujido fuerte llamo la atención de todos los chicos y delante de ellos apareció un elevador entre el cristal, Raphiel casi desenfundo su estoque al abrirse las puertas del elevador de aspecto elegante y se quedaron estáticos por un minuto hasta que Radiant avanzo con intriga hasta meter la cabeza al elevador, viendo por todas partes y el estar despejado le calmo. Señalo a sus amigos y ellos le siguieron entrando uno por uno al elevador con mucho cuidado.

El elevador comenzó a moverse lentamente y los chicos respiraron tranquilos, sintiendo el descender. ¿Todavía había más debajo del castillo? ¿Qué es lo que hay abajo?

En cuestión de minutos llegaron al fondo, el golpe del elevador al topar en el suelo las puertas se abrieron lentamente, la respiración de los chicos se había vuelto pesada y su vista borrosa por la falta de oxígeno.

Salieron lentamente del elevador mirando a todas partes, las paredes eran de color lila, había runas mágicas cada dos metros, Pherica reconoció las runas; Eran runas humanas, runas de protección, pero ¿Proteger a qué? Y su pregunta se respondió por si sola.

Delante de los chicos había otra plataforma de piedra de mayor radio, cuatro pilares que no apoyaban a nada, aunque en cada pilar había un símbolo único; Una espada con la hoja acuñada, una guadaña de larga hoja, dos cuchillas y otro espadón con un moño. En medio un pedestal de piedra, con un libro de oro en el centro, iluminado por la luz del exterior, divinamente paso desde la sala del trono, por la oscuridad de aquel abismo "protector" y el techo de cristal con el mismo abismo. Remarcándolo, aunque era opacado por otra figura.

Vestida en una capa lila forrada por estrellas blancas y melena ondulante, con un collar de plata con una gran gema en forma de estrella de seis puntas y cada punta estaba incrustada una gema de cada color de los elementos de la armonía, portando botas de plata con una gema de media estrella y sus alas protegidas por una armadura, y su característica corona; con siete gemas y una gema de oro en el centro, le daba casi la espalda a sus hijos e invitadas viendo al libro con melancolía.

Los chicos caminaron lentamente hacia ella, con temor. Raphiel trago saliva con dificultad y aparto sus manos de su estoque, tomo de la mano a Pherica y ambas se recluyeron al inicio de la sala, era una clase que sus hijos debían de tener por su cuenta.

—Hijos míos, saben. Su padre fue un gran esposo, Mi amado NOVASOUL, era un padre sin igual y él era su padre, deberían de honrarlo. De admirarlo por lo que fue, como se debe—Twilight Sparkle dio media vuelta encarando a sus hijos, con una sonrisa y la mirada perdida, carente de felicidad. Sus hijos retrocedieron por instinto—No deben de irse del castillo, Es su hogar, nuestro hogar.

—Mamá, ¿Por qué quieres que sigamos aquí, encerrados? ¿Por qué? —Radiant se armó de un mínimo de valor dando un paso al frente, y Twilight retrocedió en rechazo, con una mueca de desprecio y Radiant lo noto entristeciéndose.

—El exterior es cruel, peligroso. Allá afuera fue donde su padre murió. Mi esposo ¿No lo entienden? ¡Trato de salvarlos! —Twilight bajo la mirada, exhalando gran cantidad de aire cubierta en magia, era magia pura sus respiraciones y comenzó a llorar—Trato de protegerlos, Porque los amos.

—Protegernos ¿De qué? —Reinhardt pregunto ahora y de nuevo Twilight Sparkle retrocedió, aunque a Rein no pareció importarle—¿Qué hay allá afuera? ¿Qué es?

—Mucho sufrimiento, muerte, caos. _Él…_ —Twilight aparto su capa de un movimiento mostrando su arma predilecta sostenida por un cinturón de cuero y oro; Una espada de plata, con empuñadura simple, era una gran **esmeralda** de forma circular, los costados de la empuñadura tenían un par de tiras **amatistas** , las guardas eran de piedra preciosa, una era una gema **ámbar** , la opuesta de **lapislázuli** , la base de la hoja era de piedra de **citrino** en forma de media luna, incrustaciones de **cuarzos rosas** con forma de gota de lluvia, o esa era la forma que daban a entender, la punta de la hoja era de **Ópalo.** Eran la estructura principal de la espada de Twilight y cada gema era un elemento de la armonía, siendo la unión de todos los elementos y la corrupción de la princesa, cuidada celosamente y usada para acabar con los enemigos del reino—Cuidado hijos míos, todavía pueden ir a dormir, mañana será un gran día y ustedes. Bueno, estarán a salvo dentro del castillo y todos seremos felices por siempre—Y una sonrisa deforme se grabo en el rostro de Twilight Sparkle, lleno de locura y miedo. Perturbo a los hermanos.

Los chicos retrocedieron con temor, su madre iba en serio, si iba a lastimarlos, estando tan convencida de cumplir con su promesa de detenerlos hasta el amanecer, aunque no era su meta matar a sus hijos no se arrepentiría mucho de cometer ese error.

Camino lentamente alrededor del pedestal con aquel gran libro, mirándolo con tristeza. Con nostalgia y odio. Incluso su rostro se le remarco ese odio. Usando su magia desvaneció lentamente su capa conforme lloraba penando su futuro acto y su capa se hizo luz y se perdió en pequeñas moléculas embelleciendo su cuerpo, pero su pesada mirada opacaba tanta belleza. Quizás en otra ocasión, eso hubiera bastado para enamorar a cualquiera. Pero ahora, provocaba terror.

Twilight se detuvo, a un lado del libro. Con tristeza y agonía. Viéndolos a los ojos.

—Les di la vida, los he protegido y cuidado a capa y espada, esta espada—Twilight desenvaino su espada usando su magia, un aura mágica de colores entremezclados; de color lila, dorado y blanco. Sosteniendo su arma con facilidad, oscilándola de un lado a otro escuchándose el filo cortar el aire—Mi espada, si esta espada. Es mía, la forjé mientras buscaba una razón, una manera de traer a su padre de regreso, tras el gran caos al final de la era de los falsos dioses, creí que podría usar magia prohibida por Equestria y magia humana mezclada con alquimia, creía que podría traerlo de regreso, pero. Fracasé, y gracias a mi fracaso tengo que cargar con esta maldición, Mi maldición. Y como su madre, no quiero que carguen con mi culpa, pero no pienso cargar sus pecados.

Twilight se puso delante del libro, protegiéndolo. Radiant había captado el mensaje; Si querían ganar debían de tomar el libro, aunque no sabia como derrotar a su madre. Twilight extendió sus alas y estas reflejaron la luz que caía sobre el libro en un arcoíris paralizando a los chicos en la bizarra belleza, esa deforme convicción que llevaba y ella, desapareció en un mar de chispas de colores dejando tras su desvanecimiento una ligera nube de plumas. Raphiel retrocedió aún más con Pherica con el temor en su mirada. Casi bajando la mirada cobardemente.

Era el momento.

Reinhardt tomo a su hermano poniéndolo sobre sus hombros, Radiant actuó también tomando la lanza de su hermano con su magia, ambos tenían claro que su madre SI iba en serio, aun con tristeza y dolor haría todo lo necesario para evitar que ellos no salgan del castillo de una u otra manera.

"—¿ _Ahora qué haremos?_ —" Preguntó Radiant con temor viendo a su hermano a los ojos, Reinhardt no respondió levantando los puños mirando a todas partes, sabia que su madre podría estar en cualquier lugar, simplemente se mantuvo calmado. O eso intentaba, camino lentamente con su hermano en su espalda quien cuidaba la retaguardia, caminando por un lado alrededor de la sala, ignorando totalmente a las chicas.

Ambas no decían nada, veían expectativas a cualquier suceso, Raphiel estaba nerviosa. Llena de miedo y conflicto, quería ayudar a los chicos. Sabia muy bien que Twilight lastimaría a sus hijos sin piedad, pero no podía arriesgarse a perder su puesto, no podía perder todo por lo que lucho, no podía defraudar a su padre. "— _Es hermosa su unión, les enseñe muy bien hijos. Juntos hasta el final, como hermanos. Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes y su padre también lo estaría_ — _"_ Twilight apareció sobre ellos, Reinhardt percibió tal presión sobre ellos y ella cayó en picada con la espada. Reinhardt apenas pudo esquivarla con el peso de su hermano con un difícil salto viendo a su madre clavar la espada en el suelo en un gran estruendo y luna densa cortina de humo se alzo ocultando a la malvada Princesa de la amistad.

Una vez disipada la neblina se remarcaban las grandes grietas en el suelo de piedra y cristal. Eran grietas bien marcadas y se expandían por casi un metro, era muestra de la gran fuerza física de la princesa y carencia de miedo. Y una vez despejada la escena, se podía ver de nuevo a la princesa en el piso con la espada aun clavada en el suelo, emanando un aura mágica por todo su cuerpo, se reincorporo lentamente levantando la mirada hacia sus hijos, y de un movimiento arranco el arma del suelo y volvió a desaparecer con una sonrisa haciendo eco.

Reinhardt volvió a tomar guardia, nervioso. Su corazón latía con prisa, trago saliva y cruzo sus brazos para proteger su cuerpo; Radiant movía la cabeza a todas partes nervioso con la lanza apuntando por donde miraba, el único ruido en la sala eran los sollozos de su madre "— _Yo les di a luz, y es hora de quitársela, no permitiré que_ _ **él**_ _los aleje de mí, no lo permitiré_ —" Twilight apareció detrás de Reinhardt y frente a Radiant, con el espadón al aire y lo dejo caer con todas sus fuerzas, Radiant con miedo bloqueo el ataque con la vara del arma, lanzando chispas doradas y lilas en un fuerte golpeteo agudo, Radiant miro fijamente a su madre pasmado mientras las armas chocaban entre ellas, grabándose en su mente el rostro desfigurado de su madre, llena de lagrimas y una bien marcada sonrisa. No era su madre, era un monstruo.

Reinhardt giro de golpe y Radiant termino cortando la mejilla de su madre con la parte baja de la lanza, se alejaron de un pequeño giro, su madre hizo un quejido del dolor retrocediendo varios pasos también, al detenerse. Miro a los chicos con coraje, paso su pata por su mejilla viendo cuanta sangre y siguió "— _Ustedes son fuertes hijos, muy fuertes. Pero les falta valor_ — _"_ Replico Twilight alejándose poco a poco de los chicos, uso su magia para apagar la luz en la sala y una vez oscurecido uso su magia para ocultarse de nuevo, viendo la hoja oscilar de un lado a otro desapareciendo de nuevo dejando chispas de luz. "— _Su padre fue todo para mi, para Equestria; Era un guerrero en su juventud, igual a ustedes, lleno de energía y mucho entusiasmo, no le tenia miedo a nada, y nunca la tuvo. No teman hijos, que no dolerá. Mucho_ — _"_

Radiantshield sostenía la lanza con temor, tenia muy grabada aquella mirada perdida y sonrisa macabra de su madre, apoyado en la espalda de su gemelo mirando la parte trasera esperando otro ataque igual, los sollozos de su madre eran perceptibles haciendo eco en la sala, moviéndose lentamente, constante. Por el momento, Twilight se movía hacia la derecha delatando su posición. "— _Aún recuerdo cuando los humanos llegaron a Equestria; Fue un día fatídico y triste, habían huido de su reino después de que fuera consumido por la miasma, una densa capa de oscuridad y alquitrán había cubierto todas sus calles, casas y sus vidas, matando todo aquel que lo tocara y los hacia revivir, como seres malvados, seres sin alma. Y tu padre, luchó contra esa maldad hambrienta y ganó como todo un héroe legendario, salvó de la extinción a los humanos y gracias a él, Terranova puede vivir en Equestria_ — _"_ Twilight apareció debajo de sus hijos como una sombra y los separo a la fuerza haciéndolos caer, Reinhardt cayo justo delante de su madre y Radiant un par de metros detrás de ella.

Reinhardt estaba a su merced y su "madre" sonrió con esa victoria. Pero se seguía percibiendo su locura en tal sonrisa.

Reinhardt se arrastró alejándose de ella, y ella sin piedad le clavo la espada en la pierna escuchándose el hueso partirse por la mitad, gritando agónico. Viéndose claramente la pierna atravesada por ambos lados y Twilight lloró con más fuerza, "— _Siento mucho lastimarte hijo mío, pero lo hago por tu bien. Te amo_ — _"_ Reinhardt no sabia describir tal traición, su corazón estaba echo añicos. No reconocía a su madre en ese estado. Twilight sin ninguna pizca de empatía arranco el espadón de su pierna levantando un gran hilo de sangre y en el suelo un charco de sangre, sangre carmesí y manchas purpuras. Reinhardt se tomó la pierna torciéndose en el suelo, soportando las ganas de llorar, pero estaba lo suficiente aturdido como para moverse de su lugar,

Las chicas no podían soportar la escena, los gritos de Reinhardt hacían eco en le cuarto perforando sus oídos. Raphiel cubría los oídos de Pherica quien lloraba en sus brazos y Raphiel veía con miedo la escena, con mucho miedo. No recordaba la ultima vez que vio a la Princesa en ese estado Rampante. No tenía ningún sentimiento maternal.

"— _Hijo mío, Radiantshield. Ven a mí, abraza a tu madre que te ama_ — _"_ Twilight volteo hacia Radiant bajando el arma que aún chorreaba sangre y Radiant se alejo de ella arrastras con miedo, dejando la lanza en el piso, y ella giro la cabeza dejando de sonreír. Preocupada "— _¿Es que acaso ya no me amas? Aun cuando hago todo esto, los protejo de él. Salvarlos de él_ —" Radiant trago saliva escapándose varias lagrimas del miedo hacia su madre, no esperaba esa cruel reacción por su parte "— _No, ¡No puedes ser mi mamá, ella nunca nos habría hecho daño!_ — _"_ Radiant lloraba del miedo, casi orinándose encima, aunque sus palabras no sirvieron fruto, en vez de hacerla reflexionar la hizo enojar cambiando su deforme rostro y de nuevo apuñalo la otra pierna de Reinhardt, haciéndolo gritar aun más de dolor. Haciendo que volviera a retorcerse de tanto dolor, no tenía ninguna pizca de sentimiento hacia su hijo.

Eran fuertes alaridos de dolor, alaridos que hacían eco en la sala y Twilight Sparkle no se inmutaba ante esos gritos, pero bastaban para traumatizar a los chicos, Raphiel pensó por un momento "Si los chicos sufren mucho ahora, que es su madre. Sufrirán más al salir de Ponyville", Twilight se veía tranquila en ningún momento aun cuando su hijo lloraba del inmenso dolor que sufría por su culpa, no mostraba sentimientos maternales para nada, no existían para ella en ese momento. Incluso torcía la hoja de la espada en la pierna rasgando más su piel y triturando sus huesos. "— _Los humanos llegaron aquí hace ya mucho tiempo, demasiados años que viven aquí._ _300 años_ _que viven en nuestras tierras, ellos forjaron su propia civilización, Terranova. Su nuevo hogar y mi amado Novasoul, Fue quien tuvo que retar al Rey de Equestria para que ellos vivieran aquí aun cuando el Rey odiaba a los humanos, irónicamente el rey era humano. Así como ustedes y ustedes cuidaran de ellos cuando aprendan de mi_ — _"_ Twilight levanto la espada con todo y su hijo clavado a ella y lo lanzo hacia Radiant con todas sus fuerzas chocando y arrastrados hasta el fondo de la sala, dejando un gran rastro de sangre en el suelo y Twilight sin importarle limpio la hoja de una sacudida. Raphiel no soportaba tanta crueldad, del miedo. Nacía el odio enfureciéndose.

Los hermanos aturdidos, Reinhardt apenas podía mantenerse consciente por la perdida de sangre y dolor, y Radiant estaba perdiendo los ánimos de hacer algo al verse acorralado por su propia madre, y esa pesada mirada. Las visiones de su madre desapareciendo y reapareciendo mientras se acercaba hacia ellos emanando un aura mágica purpura, ¿Magia prohibida? Radiantshield vio a su hermano sufrir, cubierto con su propia sangre y el también, no quería ver a su hermano sufrir más por su culpa, no podía ver a las chicas llorar en un rincón viendo como los masacraban. Era como los demás elementos de la armonía dijeron: Twilight si les iba a dar una clase horrible.

Radiant cerro los ojos con fuerza a la vez que Raphiel perdió los estribos y corrió con todas sus energías al centro de la sala, casi volando por sus alas mientras que su madre se detenía delante de sus hijos, con su espada apuntando a pecho de Radiantshield, quien rezaba para que todo fuera un mal sueño, algo que olvidara al despertar, algo que vera como una pesadilla, arrepentido de saber del guardián del mundo, quería olvidarlo, olvidaría sus ganas de salir, quería ver a su hermano de nuevo sano y salvo, aun cuando pasarían toda su vida encerrados, quería verlo de nuevo…

— _Y aquellos que deseen saber la verdad del mundo, pronto nacerán para conocerla_ —Twilight se detuvo en seco, perdiendo todo su poder por el miedo que recorría su espalda, sus pecados le carcomían, volteo estrepitosamente hacia el pedestal y estaba Raphiel leyendo la primera pagina del libro, llena de lagrimas y un valor asombroso.

—¡Tu! ¡ROMPISTE TU PROMESA! —Twilight Sparkle enfureció mostrando sus dientes, casi eran colmillos por la maldad que había tomado prestada. Raphiel sonrió cerrando el libro y Twilight desapareció en un haz de luz y ella arrojo el libro hacia Radiantshield con todas sus fuerzas y un instante después. Apenas arrojo el libro fue atravesada por la espada de la princesa de la amistad, aquella que juro lealtad a su elemento y que nunca mancharía su espada con sangre, había roto su voto de princesa. De pureza.

—Y usted rompió la suya. Juró que nunca llegaría a estos extremos, ¡Prometió que no los lastimaría para alejarlos de la verdad! —Raphiel sostuvo la hoja de la espada con una mueca llena de odio, mostrando también los dientes. Sus ojos brillaban en magia divina en su estado más puro. Magia ultra poderosa, prohibidos de usarla en Equestria, la espada había atravesado todo su pecho hasta su espalda a tal grado de casi cercenar una de sus alas que colgaba por una única articulación. Pherica estaba enmudecida cubriéndose medio rostro con ambas manos llorando de la cruel acción cayendo de rodillas viendo tal escena. Raphiel cayo de rodillas cediendo ante la princesa quien mostraba claras señas de un cólera sin precedentes—Sabe que no podrá evitarlo, ellos tienen derecho a ser libres, a saber, la verdad—Raphiel sangraba por la boca y una fosa nasal sonriendo acariciando la hoja—Supuse que su condenada arma "De la armonía" No era más que un arma divina, Lista para acabar con humanos divinos. Maldita traidora.

—¡TU eres la traidora! ¡El libro! ¿Dónde está? —La mueca de Twilight era notoria, era un odio sin fundamentos, llena de maldad en su corazón. Todo por tener miedo, Raphiel comenzó a reírse.

—¿Dónde cree que esta?

Radiantshield vio la escena con mucho miedo; vio cómo su madre atravesó a Raphiel sin piedad, viendo su ala torcerse como un trapo y caer colgando por un lado a punto de ser arrancado sin más. Reinhardt había podido controlarse viendo la escena en silencio, atónito por lo mismo. El libro había caído delante de ellos, aquel gran libro de portada dorada con la runa bien marcada.

Reinhart se arrastro queriendo tomar el libro, pero al poner su dedo índice este lo rechazo con un fuerte rayo haciéndolo retroceder, pero llamo la atención de Twilight, volteando de golpe viendo a sus hijos y el libro. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y desapareció soltando a Raphiel. Radiantshield miro a su hermano y miro el libro, sentía como si el libro le hablara solo a él, con una voz apagada, una voz pidiendo libertad, al ver a su madre reaparecer a pocos metros corriendo desesperada con la espada al aire se arrastro con ayuda de su hermano.

Twilight desaparecía para acercarse aún más rápido a sus hijos y Reinhardt empujo a su hermano de las patas traseras y a la vez que sostuvo el libro con sus patas Twilight lanzo un fuerte ataque hacia su hijo clavándolo por error a un costado suyo y el libro reacciono creando una esfera blanca eyectando a la princesa de la amistad junto con su endemoniada espada protegiendo al chico.

Su cuerpo se grabaron runas de oro incomprensibles pasando desde sus patas traseras hasta su frente y terminando en sus alas, Twilight Sparkle estaba aprisionada en el piso de la sala por cadenas creadas por el mismo libro, llorando y pataleando maldiciendo al libro. Raphiel quedo arrodillada aceptando su destino después de tantos siglos, intentando proteger el futuro de los chicos, y el libro se rompió de su candado y el chico vio la verdad del mundo, la cruel verdad que su madre tanto le temía decir…

" _Una vez que mis alas sanen por completo, una vez que tenga la fuerza para andar. Volveré a respirar, yo. Volveré de las cenizas y volare hacia Equestria, y volare hacia mi amado castillo donde descansare en el seno de Twilight Sparkle. Porque la amo tanto que escape de mi prisión en el reino infinito. Y reinare Equestria con amor y bondad, porque amo a todos por igual, por eso. Volvieron a nacer, porque yo los amo y nadie los reemplazara._

— _Amor de_ _Nova_ _Soul—_


	15. VERDAD

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE DE NUEVO CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. REALMENTE QUE PUEDO DECIR XD ESTE CAPITULO ME TOMO MÁS DE LO ESPERADO, A PESAR DE QUE YA ESTABA ESCRITO TUVE QUE REHACERLO VARIAS VECES. TRES VECES, CADA VEZ MÁS LARGO QUE EL ANTERIOR, AUNQUE COMPARADO A LOS CAPS ANTERIORES NO ES MUY LARGO, PORQUE REALMENTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE TANTOS QUE MARCARAN CIERTA PAUTA EN LA HISTORIA DE RADIANTSHIELD, ADEMAS DE QUE DE ALGUNA FORMA ESTE CAP. EXPLICA UN POCO DE PORQUE LAS COSAS COMENZARON TAN BRUSCO, ADEMAS DE QUE TAMBIEN DARA INICIO AL FINAL DEL PROLOGO. SI, ESTO ES TODO UN PROLOGO. CREI QUE ERA OBVIO JAJAJA XD DE HECHO TODO ESTO ES LA INTRODUCCION A LA PROPIA HISTORIA, PORQUE LA HISTORIA COMENZARA YA CUANDO DEJE BIEN CONTEMPLADO LOS OBJETIVOS DE LOS CHICOS. AUNQUE CLARO, NO SE DIRA DIRECTAMENTE QUE ES, ADEMAS DE QUE COMENZARAN LAS DISTORCIONES TEMPORALES (COMO LOS REINICIOS QUE LEYERON LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS, QUE A CIERTO ENTE NO LE GUSTO COMO TOMARON LOS PAPELES Y REINICIO LA VIDA EN EQUESTRIA) ASI QUE EN CAPITULOS CUALESQUIERA PUEDE PASAR LO MISMO O TENGA DIFERENTES CONSECUENCIAS. EN FIN, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO (Y REESCRIBIRLO XD) EN FIN, LOS VEO LA PROXIMA SEMANA, LOS QUIERE MUCHO SU AMIGO BRAVETHUNDER.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 13: VERDAD—

 _ **Libro de la vida**_

 _Un antiguo libro lleno de versos irreconocibles, vive en lo profundo del castillo de la Princesa de la amistad y amor. Se cree que este libro es la llave para ver lo que los demás no pueden ver, y solo la sangre divina puede leer lo que contiene este libro escrito por el mismo guardián del todo._

Un vasto cielo nocturno cubría al chico con esplendor, un gran campo de estrellas le envolvían con calidez en un paramo moribundo, inconsciente en el suelo. Con un gesto lleno de tristeza, aferrándose aquel gran libro de portada dorada, con la fresca brisa acariciando su melena, aunque el no estaba solo en aquel paramo oscuro.

Sentado delante de él, de piernas cruzadas. Mirándolo fijamente con una cariñosa sonrisa, viendo al potro aferrado al libro le había cautivado y le daba un calor en su inexistente y abandonado corazón, aunque tenia que terminar con eso y despertarlo cuanto antes.

Estiro su enorme mano y gentilmente acaricio su melena, sintiendo su hermosa suavidad entre sus dedos, haciéndolo sonreír. Repetía su nombre cada vez que pasaba su mano, aunque no surtió efecto, así que paso su mano acariciando su espalda de un lado a otro con el mismo suave pelaje rozar sus largos dedos sin dejar de nombrarlo. Hasta que, en unas, Radiantshield reacciono abriendo los ojos lentamente, viendo a todas partes desorientado. Buscando a su hermano, aunque fútil fue ese intento se clavo al notar el imponente cielo infinito, hipnotizado por su belleza.

Confuso miro el cielo sentándose absorbido por la belleza de las estrellas, sentía como si alguien las hubiera creado una por una, con mucho amor. Un golpe llamo su atención sacándolo de su trance, bajo la mirada notando el gran libro vibrar. Y el dueño del libro, tomo lo que le pertenecía asustando al chico.

—Por lo que veo, es la primera vez que tomas el libro, dime hijo ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Cómo se sintió? —Reinhardt contemplo la figura delante de él; Un hombre delgado, parecía ser un habitante de Terranova debido a que poseía tres pares de alas aproximadamente de un metro y medio de longitud, portaba una armadura de oro con sutiles grabados de un pegaso en perfil en su pecho con las alas expuestas mirando al cielo. El resto de su armadura estaba cubierto con una túnica blanca obstruyendo cualquier descripción.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Radiantshield vio el rostro de aquel hombre confundido y con temor, aun estaba pasando por el trauma de su madre, ese hombre tenia ojos avellana claros, de cabello largo castaño, cabello tan largo que cubría sus hombros y la forma de su rostro era fina y hermoso. Ese hombre sonrió.

—Tengo muchos nombres, algunas partes me conocen como el Guardian del Fénix, el guardián del cosmos, el guardián de la ceniza, el guardián del todo, El supremo guardián del amor y de la amistad, guardián legendario. Guardian del mundo—Ese hombre, de cientos de nombres, el guardián del mundo, era aquel hombre con cientos de nombres, sonrió hojeando el libro releyendo conjuros que él escribió con amor y temor, historias y leyendas fueron leídas a velocidad luz—Había olvidado ya todo esto, es una pena que tu madre haya hecho mal uso de este libro.

—¿Realmente usted escribió el libro? ¿En verdad es usted? —El guardián no dijo nada y asintió dejando el libro en sus piernas, Radiantshield sonrió de mejilla a mejilla dando un gran salto, sus ojos brillaron en luz de esperanza y jubilo, se abalanzo el guardián apoyando sus patas delanteros en sus hombros riendo de alegría, casi llorando de la emoción. El guardián sonrió y dejo que el chico le abrazara conmovido, le respondió el abrazo con mucho cariño y una lagrima escapo de él, y después de un gran trato ambos se separaron sonriéndose.

—¡Sabia que usted existía! ¡Lo sabía!

—¿Ah sí? ¿Ya sabias de mí? Pensaba que ya no había rastro de que una vez pasé por Equestria, lindo por escuchar eso—El guardián acaricio la portada del libro con melancolía, sentimiento que compartía la madre del chico—Mira chico, sé que esto será muy drástico pero necesito que me escuches atentamente—Y Radiantshield se acercó más al guardián emocionado pero su pesada mirada le quito la sonrisa, el guardián lo miro a los ojos sin pestañear—Todos ustedes están en peligro, y no me refiero a ti o a tu hermano, sino que todos están en peligro; Toda Equestria corre peligro y no tengo mucho tiempo para explicar los detalles porque estoy usando todo mi poder para que _él_ no se de cuenta de mi existencia, así que si quieres saber algo más antes de continuar, es el momento.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —El guardián bajo la mirada, y una tristeza se percibió en su mirada, pero estaba preparado para recibirla y levanto la mirada viendo el cielo que se cernía sobre ambos—¿Es verdad que conoció a mi madre?

—Si, pase por Equestria hace muchos siglos, diría yo que vi Equestria desde que era una masa de lava y gases calientes, cuando el imaginar que esa masa de lava caliente seria un hermoso lugar era imposible. Aunque eso lo sabrás en un futuro. Además, yo no me fue de Equestria, deje de existir simplemente. Mi existencia era tan horrible que si seguía allí seria un peligro, todos en Equestria habrían corrido un grave peligro si hubiera seguido allí—El guardián miro al chico tratando de sonreír—Y si, si conocí a tu madre. En aquel entonces era muy diferente a la que es ahora.

—¿Por qué todos te olvidaron?

—No me olvidaron a voluntad, era lo mejor para el mundo. Si quería que ustedes siguieran con vida tenía que ser olvidado, era lo mejor para Equestria. Porque todos tienen derecho a seguir su vida sin ninguna clase de ataduras—El guardián chasqueo los dedos y el todo se formo delante de ellos; La tierra, el pasto, los árboles, la gran montaña que rompía las nubes y el castillo construido a un lado pendiendo de esta, la ciudad de reyes, Canterlot. Radiant quedo maravillado ante el poder del guiaran del mundo—Y si te lo preguntas, si, es una copia exacta de Equestria. Aunque no deseo crear vida en ella.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En mi prisión, es todo lo que diré. Pero aquí estarás a salvo de momento en lo que tu madre recobra la dignidad, es muy poderosa. Lo sé, yo mismo la cree—Radiant se estremeció y el guardián no sonrió, solo bajo la mirada.

—Tu ¿La creaste?

—Es un decir, ella es quien dice ser. Ella es la princesa de la armonía conocida como "Magia" y toda su vida ocurrió. En parte, como debió haber ocurrido. Las aventuras que tuvo fueron las aventuras que debió haber tenido, lo que yo cree de ella, en ella mas bien. Es lo que ustedes confunden con maldad, pero en realidad es amor. En realidad, ella es la princesa del amor y de la amistad, primer elemento de la armonía designada como Magia, primera heredera de mi magia—El guardián comenzó a reírse—Si que es un título MUY largo.

—¿Amor? ¿Eso es amor? ¡Nos hizo sufrir por años! Mi hermano y yo pasamos toda nuestra vida en el castillo y ni siquiera nos dejaba ir al pueblo, todavía lastimo a mi hermano, espera ¡Hay que ayudarlo! —Radiant dio un salto lleno de temor corriendo, pero el mundo se movía a su par pareciendo que no iba a ningún lado, el guardián le seguía con la mirada y chasqueo los dedos y el chico se detuvo tropezándose dando varios giros quedando nuevamente delante de él.

—Tranquilo chico, que no llegaras a ningún lado si dejas que el miedo te invada, respira hondo y deja que la calma entre a tu corazón—El guardián del mundo tomo el pecho de Radiantshield e inmediatamente el sintió una inmensa paz, sus miedos se esfumaron y supo que todo iría bien, el guardia bajo la mano y paso su mano gentilmente por su cubierta, Radiantshield se sentó de nuevo y el sin demora se lo volvió a dar—Toma, te lo regalo. Este libro me sirvió mucho cuando tenia tu edad. Solo que yo no supe valorarlo, espero que tú lo hagas—El guardián dejo el libro en los brazos de Radiantshield—Tenemos poco tiempo antes de que note mi ausencia, tienes derecho algunas preguntas, escógelas sabiamente.

Radiantshield bajo la mirada, viendo la portada del libro, con una sonrisa y emoción. Al regresar la mirada del guardián y ver su pesar perdió aquel encanto. Aunque al verle esa triste mirada que había tomado. Recordó algo que su madre menciono y pareciera que le aterra.

—¿Qué es la verdad? —El guardián quedo sorprendido, casi dando un salto por su reacción. Vio la inquietud de Radiant y no se rehusó a responderle, aunque sí tuvo miedo en decirle. Extendió las manos moviendo los dedos de un lado a otro y debajo de ellos, en aquel suelo invisible se formo todo el continente de Equestria y mas allá, una Equestria carente de vida, una Equestria. Casi extinta, los arboles estaban casi marchitos y el mar teñido de un color naranja por la lava que brotaba del fondo del mar y el cielo en aquel mismo tono anaranjado, todo en una capa marrón.

—Esa es la verdad, la verdad que tu madre no quiere que veas—Radiantshield bajo la mirada viendo ese paisaje perplejo, no tenia nada que decir, ni que pensar. Todo, era decrepito—Si que es difícil de asimilar ¿Eh? Pues eso de allí es tu hogar, El lugar por el que luche incansablemente hace ya mucho tiempo, muy triste ¿No?

Y el guardián cayo en una tristeza al ver Equestria de nuevo, en ese estado y Radiant percibió su tristeza. Y decepción.

—Ese no puede ser mi hogar, no lo entiendo ¿Por qué se ve así?

—Y desearía que no lo entendieras chico, pero eso de allí SI es tu hogar, es Equestria y Equestria esta muriendo lentamente, por mi culpa. Y por la de _él_ —El guardián paso la mano sobre la basta tierra de Equestria forjando ciudades y pueblos, de montículos de lodo y arcilla, y alrededor de esas ciudades se envolvieron en una cúpula mágica transparente y caminos importantes que conectaban pueblos y aquellos poblados aéreos estaban protegidos por aquel escudo mágico, el interior de cada cúpula podía verse claramente la prospera vida y alegría, con hermosos colores y el movimiento de sus habitantes como puntos de colores minúsculos. Todo un paisaje hermoso separado del exterior que era donde todo parecía haber muerto.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hiciste?

—¿Hice? Yo solo trato de mantener a todos con vida, estoy solo contra la creación, aun cuando ellos no saben de mi sigo protegiéndolos desde aquí, mi magia ha regido ese moribundo mucho desde que desaparecí, bueno. Desde que deje de existir, todas esas cupulas y sendas que conectadas es mi magia chica, me he encargado de mantener el orden del mundo intacto, que todos dentro tengan una vida llena de felicidad, siempre y cuando no salgan de mi protección, porque una vez fuera. Nunca vuelven—El guardián se percató que fuera de su escudo, a las afueras de Canterlot estaba un pilar de Equestria, lo observo con detalle y era una de las hijas de la Reina, quien masacraba a diestra y siniestra a quien saliera al exterior con una segadora y una inquisidora. Aunque esa es historia para otro día. Una historia ajena al guardián, pero cercanos a los hijos de Twilight, anclados a la fuerza—Esa es la verdad que tu madre tanto evita que sepas, por eso no quiere que salgan del pueblo, no quiere perderlos. Por eso los obligo a estar encerrados.

—¡No es posible! Hace poco fuimos a Terranova, todo parecía tan normal, tan bonito ¿Cómo es qué…?

—¿Todo cambio? Hijo, el mundo no es como tu crees. Fuera de la realidad que cree para protegerlos, es un yermo lleno de muerte y caos, los que están allí fuera no son seguidores de la magia de la amistad, no sienten amor, se vive la ley del más fuerte y no se tentaran el corazón en matarte, ni a tu hermano o las chicas, lo siento. Pero así es y será siempre—EL guardián tomo un poco de la arcilla, cerca de Ponyville formando un cráter que se conocería como Ghastly Gorge y formo dos esferas, una más grande que la otra; Una la encendió en llamas eternas y la otra la congelo formando un trozo de piedra—La Reina Celestia y la Princesa Luna aun controlan los días, dentro de la realidad que creé, claro. Pero fuera, no existe ni el día ni la noche—El guardián soltó las esferas y ambas bajaron lentamente iluminando Equestria con sus propias luces sin respetar el orden natural de las cosas—Todo el tiempo en el exterior es un ocaso eterno donde el dormir se logra solo bajo las piedras, aunque en el reino de los sueños, el nexo. Es otra historia.

Radiantshield se quedo callado, mirando el suelo. Mirando el continente, viendo desde el monte Aris hasta el imperio de Cristal, cubiertos por aquellas cupulas con tubos de magia que los conectaban creando caminos seguros pasando entre cada pueblo, como una inmensa telaraña y Radiantshield comenzó a llorar, el guardián sintió también la culpa y lloró también porque rompió los sueños y esperanzas de un chico ansioso de conocer el mundo.

—Entonces, entonces no vale la pena salir de aquí. Si salimos o no, no importa, no haremos nada. Estaremos encerrados para siempre. ¡Yo que quería ser como tú! —Radiantshield lloraba a cantaros, el guardián veía su pelaje cubriéndose de lágrimas y se limpió las lágrimas con pesar en su corazón, torturándose aun más de la cuenta.

—Lo siento Radiantshield, sé que es doloroso y me duele más a mi porque entiendo bien tus emociones, cuando comencé mis viajes por Equestria creía lo mismo que tú; Que vería bellezas increíbles, que conocería también seres ansiosos de saber de la magia de la amistad, pero me di cuenta de la cruda realidad, nadie puede confiar en nadie. Y cuando el mundo comenzó a perecer, llegaron los humanos de Terranova antigua. De aquel antiguo abismo, tuve que repartir mis armas, jubilarme, para mantener el orden y el equilibrio del mundo, este mundo no puede soportar humanos ni Equestres, el universo no lo soportaría, y para salvarlos herede mis armas y las ofrende al mundo para mantenerlos con vida—El guardián del mundo se levanto del suelo, sacudiendo el polvo y arcilla de su cuerpo—Aunque nunca los culpes " _Porque su sangre es tu sangre, y nunca traiciones tu sangre"._

—¿Y hay una forma para arreglar esto? —Y el guardián sonrió viendo al chico y asintió.

—Claro que la hay, siempre la ha habido.

—¿Cuál es? —Radiantshield se limpio las lagrimas y el moco, se levanto con ayuda del guardián y el extendió sus brazos y el mapa de Equestria se transfirió delante de ellos; en el mapa aparecieron 77 puntos amarillos repartidos por todo el continente y muchos más fuera de este, aunque en cada punto cardinal había un punto de color rojo, azul, verde y uno negro.

—¿Ves esto? Estas luces—Radiant quedo boquiabierto, mirando el mapa con detalle, mirando las ciudades como Las Pegasus con el punto dorado sobre la ciudad—Bueno, todos esos puntos son mis armas, armas repartidas por todo el planeta, conectadas entre ellas. Cada arma representa una fracción de mi amor por Equestria, y claro. También mi poder, también hay más, muchas más y con el tiempo podrían aparecer más y algunas veces, podrían ser mis armaduras, porque también las ofrende para mantenerlos a salvo.

—¿Por dónde comienzo?

—Busca a mis creaciones, a mis amados hijos. Aquellos que son responsables de mantener el orden y que mis amadas armas no caigan en manos equivocadas. Empieza con la armadura andante, Turime. Y todo se abrirá delante de ti.

—¿Y cómo me podrá ayudar para salar Equestria?

—Con eso—El guardián señalo el gran libro tomado por una de las alas de Radiant—El libro de la vida, usa el libro como tu guía, el libro relata cada arma que encuentres y relatara una aventura mía a lo largo de Equestria, cada vez que pase un día o un mes veras que las armas se mostraran de una en una, y cuando tengas todas. Y hablo de TODAS, podrás liberarme de mi prisión y podre arreglar el desastre que deje atrás, porque sí. Creí haber arreglado los problemas, pero los empeoré.

—¿Qué hay de mi hermano y mis amigas?

—No te preocupes por ellos, ellos estarán bien siempre y cuando estén a tu lado, aunque tu hermano. Reinhardt, tiene otro destino por delante. Así que de momento cuídalo mucho, protégelo. Porque él será tu escudo, Raphiel tu espada y Pherica será tu espíritu. Serán un equipo como el que tuve hace siglos, aunque ahora ya no están…—El guardián del mundo dio media vuelta, viendo delante de él _un hermoso haz de luz al fondo de la nada, y un campo de flores comenzó a formarse a sus pies creando un hermoso sendero_ —Mi hora esta cerca, debo _reencarnar_ _._ ¿Tienes otra pregunta?

—Si—Y Radiantshield dio un paso hacia el guardián aferrándose al libro con esperanza, sonriéndole sintiendo el valor proviniendo del libro. Alegrando al guardián—¿Te volveré a ver?

—Claro que si Radiantshield—El guardián sonrió alegremente—Seré tu consejero de vez en cuando, o seremos. Porque no puedo dejar a mi hermano solo en su abismo—Y por un lado del guardián apareció un hombre idéntico a él, de cabellera blanca y ojos purpuras, con una gema en el pecho del mismo color, de larga capa blanca y gafas, miro al chico y le guiño. Ambos comenzaron a desvanecerse lentamente conforme el campo de flores se extendía hacia ellos. Como si los devorara—Lee el libro que te di, protégete del mal e ignora las blasfemias que digan de mí, porque aun hay pocos que me recuerdan, y esos me repudian porque piensan que soy el que traerá el mal cuando regrese al mundo cuando en realidad trato de salvarlos, hasta pronto Radiantshield. Cuídate mucho y cuida de tu hermano. Que son todo lo que tengo.

Y el guardián del mundo camino hacia ese sendero con su réplica, aunque él lo llamó hermano y ambos se fueron sonriendo desvaneciéndose lentamente, Radiantshield alcanzo a escuchar un murmullo, un vago " _Siel"_ Y todo su alrededor se oscureció de nuevo y el libro desapareció delante de sus ojos y consecuentemente él también se desvaneció.

Reacciono abriendo los ojos de golpe, viendo a su madre llorando en el suelo. Suplicando piedad con su espada clavada en el suelo a su lado, Raphiel estaba arrodillada mirando su pecho, estaba curada y su hermano inspeccionando su cuerpo asombrados, no tenían ninguna herida o cicatriz. Todo parecía normal, Pherica lloraba aliviada apoyada en Raphiel y más al ver a Radiant volver, Radiant veía a todos confusos, bajó su mirada y el libro estaba abierto delante de él, viendo los pasajes del guardián del mundo, aquel hombre con miles de nombres, de muchas nacionalidades y un amor sin igual, UN libro irreconocible para muchos, pero ahora Radiant y sus amigos podrán leer su contenido. Y un pasaje se mostró delante de el con tinta negra…

" _Cuando el regrese, su primera pisada en este mundo será de una calma absoluta y un hermoso silencio, pero eso causara el temblar de todo el universo delante de él, será él quien, de el primer paso, viajara hasta el final del universo y la creación, para recobrar su poder y levantar el polvo del pasado y absorber el poder de aquel hombre que abandonó el mundo para salvarlo del mal"_

 _—Página 6,667 del libro de la vida_


	16. EL MIEDO DE LA CONDESA

**QUE ONDA ATODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. VAYA SI QUE SE ME OLVIDO ACTUALIZARLO XD**

 **ME PASE ESTOS DOS ULTIMOS DIAS JUGANDO "DELTARUNE" QUE REALMENTE ME ABSORBIO (MALDICION, SI QUE DEBO DE APRENDER DE TOBY FOX EN HACER ESE TIPO DE HISTORIAS Y MÁS CON SUS SECRETOS) LA PRINCIPAL RAZON FUE JEVIL, EL BASTARDO ERA MUY DIFICIL Y HASTA HACE RATO LE PUDE GANAR. EN FIN, A LO QUE VOY.**

 **SE VIENE EL CROSSOVER MÁS GRANDE DE MI HISTORIA COMO ESCRITOR (AMATEUR) SI, LO DIJE BIEN.**

 **HARE UN CROSSOVER MASIVO ENTRE "LOS ULTIMOS GUARDIANES" Y "SU VIDA EN EQUESTRIA"**

 **ASI COMO LO FUE "MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA: EL LEGADO DEL REY ARTURO" Y "REENCARNACION" HARE LO MISMO AQUI, UNA VEZ QUE TERMINE CON SU SPIN-OFF COMENZARE CON LAS DOS TERCERAS PARTES "MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA: LA MALDICION DEL REY ARTURO" Y "SU VIDA EN EQUESTRIA: LAS PRINCESAS DEL QUERER" TRABAJARE LAS TRES HISTORIAS A LA PAR PORQUE LAS TRES HISTORAIS TIENEN MUCHO EN COMÚN.**

 **RECALCO: PARA ESE ENTONCES TENDRE ABARCADO LOS SUFICIENTES CAPITULOS PARA "LOS ULTIMOS GUARDIANES" Y "MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA: LA VIDA A TRAVES DE LA MORTALIDAD" PARA TRABAJAR ESAS DOS HISTORIAS Y DEDICARLE TIEMPO.**

 **¿POR QUE LO HARE? PORQUE "YOLO" SI, PORQUE AL SER "LOS ULTIMOS GUARDIANES LA ULTIMA HISTORIA QUE HARE" CUBRIRE TODO LO QUE PUEDA CON LAS OTRAS DOS QUE ESTARAN CONECTADAS (A SU MANERA, PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO QUIERAN LEER TANTAS HISTORIAS) Y ESTO PORQUE YA ENTRARE EN UN TRAMO DE MI VIDA MUY IMPORTANTE, Y AL SABER DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ PIENSO SUPERAR MIS LIMITES HACIENDO ESTO, Y CREANME. ESTOY HACIENDO UN AHORRO PARA COMPRAR MI TABLETA DE DIBUJO Y HACER DE ESTOS FANFICS, SERIES ANIMADAS. COMENZANDO CON "KANE: EL HIJO DE LA VALQUIRIA" ¿POR QUE? x2 POR ALGO EN ESPECIAL.**

 **EN FIN, YA ME ALARGUE MUCHO DE LA CUENTA, ASI QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, Y LOS VEO LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

 ******ESTE ANUNCIO NO ESTARA EN EL SPIN-OFF DE ARTURO******

* * *

—CAPITULO 14: EL MIEDO DE LA CONDESA—

 _ **Tiro certero**_

 _Una vez existió un cazador que intento dar muerte al guerrero del amor y de la amistad en un bosque olvidado para completar su colección de héroes legendarios. Cuando recién comenzó su camino para explorar tierras misteriosas junto con su hermano oscuro. Pero no fue rival fácil aun siendo un grifo, teniendo un arco de porcelana e hilo de seda dorado pudo atravesar la armadura divina aun siendo un arma tan endeble. Como recompensa se le dio este arco; Un arco del tamaño del grifo hecho de madera de roble del bosque Everfree y el hilo es un cabello blanco del guardián de la muerte dándole el don de quitar vidas y nunca fallar un objetivo. Obviamente la condición fue nunca usarlo contra alguien. Sino contra algo y se le dio un "Incentivo" que cargará con toda la eternidad por mantener su juramento._

Todos en la sala estaban absortos, veían con temor lo que sus ojos presenciaban y sobre ellos. Con las alas extendidas y con una vaga sonrisa Radiantshield veía a su madre echada en el piso llena de miedo y tristeza, lagrimas recorrían todo su bello rostro y su cabello maltratado por el combate. Aunque nunca termino herida físicamente tenia un gran dolor en su corazón. Su hijo ya estaba destinado a sufrir.

Radiantshield tenia el libro atado a su cuerpo por unas cadenas en su cadera, cadenas que afianzaban bien al libro manteniéndolo perfectamente cerrado y evitar también robos. Aunque no siempre unas cadenas sirven para evitar que hurten algo propio. El chico descendió lentamente guardando sus alas sutilmente abriendo los ojos lentamente mostrando un cambio notorio en sus ojos; Habían dejado de tener un color ámbar y ahora recubría su iris un aura de color dorado con un tenue reflejo violeta. Había crecido pocos centímetros, aunque no se notaba fácilmente.

Su madre se arrastro llorando, desconsolada en un mar de lágrimas, horrorizada por haber aceptado el destino que el guardián del mundo le ofreció y peor aún, acepto por su hermano y sus amigas.

—¡¿Qué has hecho?! —Su madre se apoyó en el pecho de Radiant y el suspiro con lastima—¡Es el quien debes de cuidarte! ¡No debes de ser como el!

—Pues lo hice madre, quería aceptar su oferta. Quiero ser como él, quiero ser un héroe. Quiero ser leyenda—Su madre se quedo callada y Reinhardt se inclino sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo limpiando las lagrimas de su deprimente madre. Pherica se acerco con Raphiel apoyada sobre su hombro y todo el grupo rodeo a la patética princesa. Quien había mostrado en un principio una fortaleza y termino siendo una enclenque mujer, sin fortaleza y nada de valor. No supo aceptar lo que su esposo le enseño durante su vida.

—Lo siento mamá, pero teníamos que hacerlo, estamos cansados de estar encerrados, estamos cansados de tener que lidiar con tu malhumor, queremos saber que hay allá afuera. Queremos ser libres—Radiant aun con dolor en su corazón al ver su decadente madre, al verla derrotada moralmente. Tenia que enfrentarla. Como se lo enseño el guardián.

—Mi hermano tiene razón madre, desde que éramos chicos solo tenemos recuerdos de cómo nos prohibías estudiar sobre otro tipo de magia, toda tenía que ser supervisado por ti o por cualquier elemento, de no ser así. Nos quitabas los libros y nos encerrabas más de lo que ya estábamos.

—¡Pero lo hacia para protegerlos! ¡Para proteger Equestria! —Su madre no encontraba manera de controlar su tristeza, sollozaba en el suelo incapaz de demostrar una voluntad fuerte. Derrotada.

—¿Qué tiene Equestria que ver con esto? —Pherica limpiaba las lagrimas de la princesa intrigada, viendo los ojos llenos de desesperación y pánico.

—¡Todo tiene que ver! ¿Te lo dijo verdad? ¿Te dijo de la verdad? Su verdad.

—Si, me dijo la verdad. Me dijo que Equestria esta muriendo y el mantiene las ciudades protegidas y algunas zonas. Todo lo que él no protege está muriendo; los árboles, los animales, el sol y la luna. Todo, y si salimos de su protección. Seremos libres de su cuidado—Radiant veía el libro con naturalidad. Sin complicaciones, como si el libro automáticamente se hubiera unido en cuerpo y alma—Seremos libres de tus mentiras mamá.

—Solo intentaba protegerlos, el libro. Era la única forma de mantenerlo lejos.

—¿Lejos? ¿Mantener lejos al guardián del mundo?

—No, de _él_ —La princesa se reincorporo poco a poco con ayuda de Pherica viendo a su renovado hijo, incapaz de encararlo con su nuevo talento dentro de él.

—¿Quién es _él?_

— _Él,_ es el hombre que provocó todo esto. Arkzrimiel, hizo que Equestria este al borde de la extinción, que todos en el reino vivamos en una ilusión de pacotilla cegados por el guardián del mundo. Ese hombre causo que los humanos llegaran a Equestria hace un siglo, ese hombre. Es la maldad encarnada.

—¿Así que por el están los humanos aquí?

—Si, Arkzrimiel es el creador de la maldad en el mundo. En el universo, creo una dimensión donde toda esa maldad se concentra y consume todo lo que entra a ella o lo que el hace que entre. El un día, cuando tuvo hambre consumió el antiguo reino de Terranova matando casi toda su población, solo doscientas personas sobrevivieron a su hambre y son los que fundaron su reino aquí. Y ahora, trata de devorar Equestria—La princesa, madre de los chicos. Levanto la vista observando sobre ella la neblina densa que evitaba que todo aquel llegase hasta el fondo de la biblioteca. Los chicos a excepción de Raphiel levantaron la vista viendo la neblina revolviéndose lentamente.

—¿Qué es eso? —De una forma instintiva, tomo el libro colocándolo debajo de su ala sintiendo un miedo indescriptible.

—El abismo—Twilight regreso la mirada hacia su hijo, mirando el libro. Su preocupación era muy notoria, sus hijos y las chicas enmudecieron—Es una antigua prisión que el mismo creo, en ella viaja a donde le plazca. Y lo poco que sabemos de él es que es capaz de viajar entre mundos, aunque los únicos mundos que conocemos sea el nuestro y el antiguo reino de Terranova. El guardián del mundo peleo contra la maldad una infinidad de veces, durante eones. Incluso peleaban mientras nuestro universo se creaba, y ahora. Aun sigue peleando allí, o lo que queda de él…

—Entonces ¿Ahí sigue? ¿Luchando? ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste de él? ¿De esto? —Radiant tomo el libro restregándolo cerca de la cara de Twilight, ella hizo una mueca viendo a otra dirección.

—Es complicado Radiant, hijo mío. El guardián del mundo es un hombre del que no deberías de confiar…—Raphiel se acercó a Twilight, tomándola del hombro y Twilight descanso su afelpada cabeza en la chica.

—Todos sabíamos del guardián chicos, su madre, sus tías, la reina de Terranova. Aunque, solo muy pocos sabemos quien es. O lo recordamos. Y como dice su madre, es un hombre del que no hay que confiar del todo, no sabemos cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones. Aunque creo que aquí no es el lugar para hablarlo, no cerca de las puertas del abismo—Raphiel miro al cielo, en la oscuridad que cubría la mitad superior de la biblioteca, Twilight asintió y envió al grupo entero a la superficie.

Aunque la oscuridad había sentido la presencia del guardián del mundo nuevamente, necesitaba alimentarse porque el anterior que le habían ofrecido ya había mermado su existencia y dentro del abismo solo quedaba una antigua guadaña cristalina cubierta de alquitrán vagando en el mar de muerte.

Los chicos estaban en la sala del trono de su madre, y ella apareció en el trono sentada, a su lado estaba la Reina de Terranova y de lado opuesto su consejera y detrás de ella, en cada pedestal sentada en su trono cada elemento de la armonía observándolos con franqueza, incluso la Starlight Glimmer se había presentado, oculta en su túnica se podían observar sus ojos azulados emanando tanta magia. Detrás de los chicos estaban algunos guardias reales, entre ellos la capitana Featherhope, Bravethunder y su hermano Noblesoul.

Twilight estaba decaída por el anterior hecho, pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte, debía de luchar contra sus sentimientos si quería salvar a sus hijos del cruel destino.

—Se que han tenido una vida complicada comparada con el resto de jóvenes, lo sé. Yo me encargué de eso, yo luché para que ustedes no pasaran por los problemas que otros pasan y sufren gracias a los pecados del padre y de la madre, y se que no soy la mejor madre. Y nunca fue mi intención serlo, y aunque no hablo como la princesa que debería de ser, quiero decirles a ustedes delante de las siete academias de la armonía, delante de la presencia de la Reina de Terranova y antigua princesa del Reino Umbra. Quiero felicitarlos por haber logrado pasar por las academias, aunque fueron "Difíciles" Demostraron ser capaces de valerse por ustedes mismos, y por eso. Les concedo el permiso de salir del pueblo y de las zonas protegidas por el guardián del mundo, así que. Son libres—Twilight no se inmuto ante sus palabras e incluso se percibía una falta de cariño hacia sus hijos. Aunque una lagrima recorrió su mejilla.

—Hay cosas que puede que no entiendan. Y si las entienden, podrían dejar de ser lo que son ahora—La reina de Terranova, si sabia como expresar sus emociones y fácilmente se notaba su preocupación, tomada de las manos casi en un rezo veía a su hija. Quien regreso el sentimiento con miedo—Sobre lo que dijo _él,_ bueno. El "Guardian" respecto a Equestria, es cierto. Por desgracia este mundo si esta muriendo, pero solo lo que esta fuera de su protección, además. También el tiempo está mal.

—¿Qué tiene el tiempo? —Pregunto Reinhardt.

—El tiempo está mal, no sabemos como pero el tiempo esta distorsionado—Dijo Krysta, y del trono bajo Rarity, elemento de la generosidad.

—Exacto querido, el tiempo es diferente allá afuera que aquí, para lo que nosotros vemos como el día y la noche. Allí no existe, es más. En mis incursiones con mis estudiantes descubrimos que podemos ver en carne propia sucesos del pasado y del…—Rarity iba a decir otra palabra, pero fue detenida por la condesa Sparkle.

—¿Quién es Arkzrimiel? —Pregunto Radiant, sosteniendo el libro con sus alas, Twilight hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento, pero yo no se esa respuesta. Phoenix. ¿Podrías?

—Es el padre de todo—La reina se quito su delicada tiara mirando la hermosa gema resplandecer ante el brillo de sus ojos dorados, reflejando su melancolía, su malvada nostalgia. Los chicos retrocedieron un paso y Pherica volteo a ver a Raphiel y ella cabizbaja asintió—Él nos creó a todos los que estamos en la sala, todos los humanos nos debemos a él, creo el día y la noche, la tierra y el agua, el fuego y el frio. El bien y el mal—la reina Phoenix miro a su hermana y ella se acerco a suplantarla, la reina fue derrotada por el miedo y la tristeza.

—Arkzrimiel es el personaje más cruel que jamás ha existido, fue el quien provoco que nuestro reino fuera consumido por su abismo. Hace muchas eras, eras muy antiguas. Antes de que este universo tan siquiera fuera pensado por él. Dominaba un universo, el creo al primer ser humano y lo hizo a su imagen, y lo llamó Vitae y al resto de humanos que tenían características únicas y hermosas para él. Pero paso el tiempo, se corrompió por su poder y al final fue desterrado a esa prisión que él había creado para mandar a sus hijos allí.

—Arkzrimiel es un ente de temer, no es omnipotente, pero si omnisciente, es un Dios poderoso. Y fue el quien causo todo esto. Y el guardián del mundo fue el único en hacerle frente—La Reina se mostraba melancólica, evitando ver a los chicos. En especial a su hija dejándole un fuerte sentimiento de culpa en su pecho.

—¿Y que tiene que ver Equestria en esto? No somos una especie conflictiva, bueno. Es lo poco que se de nosotros—Radiant se acerco a la reina y ella aparto la mirada. Susurrándole a Krysta " _Es igual a él"_ Y su hermana solo le acaricio la espalda.

—Porque fue culpa del guardián que nuestro mundo estuviera en esto—Twilight dio un paso al frente, molesta por tantas preguntas que no debería de responder—Porque antes de que el llegara a mi…nuestras vidas, todo era paz y tranquilidad. Teníamos vidas alegres y llenas de aventuras increíbles, pero llego él. Y sus problemas existenciales y arruino las nuestras. De no ser por él estaríamos mejor y esto solo seria un cuento de hadas. No una horrible realidad.

—Tirek, Rey Sombra, Discord, Chrysalis, Stigyan, El Rey Tormenta, todos los villanos que enfrentamos y reformamos desaparecieron. Se fueron de Equestria, no sabemos que les sucedió, pero todos enfrentaron o conocieron al guardián desaparecieron de este mundo. Los mato—Featherhope intervino. Quitándose la capucha de los guardias crepusculares, ocultaba su ira por educación, pero le aborrecía ver a la princesa—El no era un villano, el guardián del mundo salvo muchas vidas y admito que, si se manchó las manos con sangre, pero lo hizo para mantenernos a salvo, el es. Un héroe. Y los chicos merecen seguir sus pasos. Ser como él.

—Y entiendo eso Featherhope, pero no permitiré que vaguen por el mundo en su estado actual, todavía tienen que seguir estudiando, el mundo ahí fuera es un peligro. Podrían _perderse_.

—Entonces que se pierdan, y nosotros los encontraremos—Featherhope vio a Radiant a los ojos sonriendo un poco—Se como te sientes príncipe, yo también viví una prisión en mi juventud—Regreso la mirada hacia la princesa—Pero fue el guardián del mundo quien me salvo con ese libro y salvo a mis camaradas de una vida eterna llena de sufrimiento y ceniza. Así que le devolveré la promesa que le hice. Y los elementos también tienen que hacer lo mismo. Y les daré las herramientas para andar hacia su libertad. ¿Verdad, elementos? —Y Featherhope regreso la mirada hacia los elementos y ellas cruzaron miradas entre ellas, simplemente no sabían cómo responder, pero formaban parte del complot para que ellos no abandonaran el castillo.

Y cada una bajo de su trono, apareciendo a un lado de Twilight, y todas se pusieron de acuerdo en hablar.

—Por eso pasaron mi academia. Aprendieron tener la fuerza necesaria ante cualquier peligro, tienen la **fortaleza** que a mí me faltó de joven—Applejack dio un paso al frente sonriendo guiñándoles.

—Por eso pasaron por la mía, para aprender lo que me salvó la vida en tiempos de crisis. Mantuvieron la **calma** ante el inminente fin—Fluttershy avanzó haciendo una reverencia hacia los chicos.

—En mi academia aprendieron algo que pude aprender con el paso de los siglos, cuando mi amada asistente me enseño lo más importante. Aun cuando ella ya no está. Aprendieron la hermosa **unidad** como equipo en el caos—Rarity dio un paso al frente, haciendo una reverencia descansando su cuerno en el suelo y retomar su postura.

—Y en mi academia sonrieron como nunca y disfrutaron sus vidas, como muchos no pudieron disfrutarla, como el guardián. Aprendieron a tener ese **gozo** en esos pequeños momentos de la vida—Pinkie Pie dio un salto parándose de puntas sonriendo de mejilla a mejilla.

—Y en la mía aprendieron a ser justos, aun cuando su enemigo sea familiar suyo aprendieron a luchar sin miedo. Fueron valientes y actuaron con honor. Aprendieron la **justicia** de Equestria—Rainbow Dash hizo un saludo militar mirando a los chicos.

—Y a mi me ayudaron a recordar el pasado, uno del que les encomendé para poco tiempo y no se desviaron de su camino. Les agradecemos por aprender esa **responsabilidad** al cumplir sus tareas y objetivos—Starlight levanto su capucha y túnica y salieron dos clones por un lado de ella saludándolos con esa misma sonrisa, aunque la original apenas podía hacerlo por la tristeza en su alma.

—Y aunque desapruebo esto, y desapruebo que vayan en contra de todo lo que trabaje para mantenerlos a salvo. Debo de cumplir también con mi promesa. Debo de dejar que ustedes tengan sus propias aventuras, debo de dejarlos tener una **vida** —Y Twilight no soporto el llanto y su orgullo se quebró y se inclino delante de sus hijos. Con el mayor miedo de su vida, al tener que perder los hijos que tanto ama en la inmensidad del bosque.

Ellos no sabían como actuar, Radiant estaba feliz, pero en el fondo no quería ver así a su madre. Dejo caer el libro, azotándose contra la piedra y corrió hacia ella y la abrazo, descansando su cabecita en su hombro y ella lloro aun más acariciando su espalda. Reinhardt se reservo el sentimiento apartando la mirada cruzándose de brazos.

La capitana Featherhope observo todo en silencio y se apartó con sus compañeros desapareciendo de la sala.

Y aun en los sentimientos encontrados, que todos no sabían como aceptar. En la oscuridad, estaba el mismo ente observando a los chicos acompañados de su madre, la reina y los elementos. Se alejo dejando en el suelo alquitrán negro y purpura quemando la gema del castillo.

Radiantshield no podía asimilar lo que veía en sus ojos, estaba observando el paisaje de Equestria, aun como una ilusión era una bella ilusión para sus ojos. Tanto tiempo que pasó encerrado desconocía muchas cosas y el ver las aves volar era algo impresionante para asimilar. Su hermano estaba sentado a un lado suyo. Algo retirado y veía el paisaje con maravilla. No había palabras de describir el mar de colores y la fresca brisa de verano. Con la jovialidad del pueblo escuchándose a sus pies, las risas y platicas se escuchaban como ecos inentendibles, pero era parte de su belleza.

—Es hermoso ¿verdad? Ver el pueblo, ver todo sin que nuestra madre nos lo impida o nos regañe pensando que huiremos.

—Si, apenas podíamos pasar pocas horas fuera y ahora, míranos. Podemos ir a donde queramos. Pero ¿A dónde ir hermano? —Radiant volteo hacia su gemelo y el regreso el gesto y sonrieron.

—Dime Radiant—Pregunto su hermano regresando la vista al frente—¿Cómo era el guardián? —Radiant sonrió. Mirando al cielo.

—Sonara raro, muy raro. Pero era hermoso, tenia el cabello largo y ojos de color avellana o de miel, no sé. Pero eran muy claros y tenía una armadura muy brillante—Reinhardt sonrió casi riéndose.

—Me imagino. Muy poco. ¿Y que haremos ahora? Ya conseguiste lo que querías. Como un bebe berrinchudo.

—¡Hey! Lo hice por los dos. Ambos estábamos cansados de tener que soportar sus regaños. No recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que salimos del castillo hacia otros lados. Como a Canterlot. No sé de Canterlot.

—Cierto, éramos muy pequeños cuando fuimos, casi no se de la reina ni de sus hijas. Creo que ellas son los pilares que mantienen el orden del estado, aunque la primogénita, Shanalotte esta desterrada…

—¡Bueno! Creo que da igual forma eso no nos incumbe. Ahora, debemos de pensar por nosotros.

—Cierto, de hecho, recordé que debo de ir con Krysta, quiero que me de consejos del exterior—Y Reinhardt se levanto de su lugar y se alejo lentamente bajando por las escaleras del castillo.

Radiant se quedo en su soledad sonriendo, halagado por la belleza del pueblo, con el bosque Everfree al fondo y el sol sobre las montañas. Siendo así la mañana del día siguiente que entraron a tomar sus pruebas. Era un chico que ansiaba conocimiento y aunque culpaba a su madre de no saber del exterior, aun la amaba. Tomo el libro aun sorprendido, incapaz de asimilar aun su logro. Consiguió hablar con el guardián del mundo, supo que lo engañaban cruelmente para no conocer sus logros como héroe y leyenda. Quería ser como él, quería ser recordado como una leyenda viviente. Alguien trascendental y poderoso. Como el guardián del mundo.

Y el libro reacciono, arrojando un haz de luz cayendo a un lado de Radiant tomando la forma del guardián del mundo, sonriendo. Y Radiant quedo maravillado. Boquiabierto ante la belleza y elegancia del guardián. Quien tenia entre sus brazos un pequeño estoque de plata, que emanaba copos de nieve, aunque lo que maravillo aun más al chico fue que mantenía un estado etéreo. Podía ver a través del hombre

—¡Vaya! Si que ha cambiado el pueblo desde la ultima vez que vine—El guardián sonrió pasando su mano apartando su cabello de su frente—La última vez apenas había casitas, ahora hay montones y veo que también tienen edificios. ¡Son asombrosos! Si que Twilight Sparkle, tu madre. Ha hecho un increíble trabajo.

—Dime Guardian. ¿Por qué volviste aparecer? ¿No que no podías mostrarte?

—Sin duda, no puedo. Por eso he creado una copia viviente mía dentro del libro, una que no esta atada a las maldiciones que muchas personas dejaron caer en mí y tratare de ayudarte en lo que más pueda.

—¡Wow! ¿En serio? —El guardián asintió con la misma sonrisa viendo el amanecer del reino. Disfrutando su belleza.

—Si, cuando yo viví en Equestria antes de mi maldición tuve muchas aventuras, conocí a muchas personas y ponys. Inclusive aconseje a tu madre que hablara con los reyes de Equestria para crear las siete academias, aunque en un principio era más pequeña y estaba en un anexo aparte del castillo, en ella nacieron muchos estudiantes, pero eso es cosa de otra realidad. Donde una que no paso nada de todo esto.

—¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Por qué me has dado esto? —Radiant descanso el grueso libro en sus patas. Y el guardián miro al chico. Con amor.

—Porque quiero que tu cargues con el estandarte, que seas la luz en la oscuridad, que seas el heredero de todo mi poder. Cuando viví en Equestria supe que tenia que dejar herederos. Herederos dignos de mi poder. Y si, lo hice. Deje a mis herederos. A mis hijos e hijas. Tú, eres un hijo.

—Ósea. ¡¿Tu eres mi padre?! —Radiant se levanto de un salto y el guardián sonrió aplacando al chico.

—No tan literal, pero plante en tu madre la llama de la verdad, de la vida, del amor. Todo lo necesario para que fueras quien quiero que seas. Lo que Equestria necesita que seas. Como lo fueron los antiguos pilares de Equestria, aquellos que plantaron el árbol de la armonía.

—Oh, ya veo—Radiant se avergonzó sentándose en su lugar, aunque el guardián esbozo una sonrisa llena de malicia inocente. Algo que oculta con amor al chico—Entonces ¿Ahora qué?

—Como dije; Viajaras por toda Equestria con tu hermano, tomaras de la mano a Raphiel y a Pherica, y los guiaras por el sendero del bien, por el camino del amor y de la amistad. Obtendrás el poder que deje en Equestria y lo salvaras del mayor mal que ha devorado muchos mundos, muchas vidas inocentes. Arkzrimiel, el hombre que no debe de ser mencionado, el hombre que no debe ser despertado de su letargo—El guardián afianzo sus manos con fuerza en el estoque cortándose las manos sangrando oro líquido—Por eso cometí muchos crímenes, muchos pecados. Pecados donde muchos me consideraran un criminal, un monstruo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué harías tan malo? En cambio, veo que salvaste a muchas personas, entre ellas mi madre.

—Reviví a los muertos—El guardián se expresó en seco en sus palabras, Radiant lo miro fijamente cambiando su expresión, y el cambio su mirada. Una mirada carente de luz.

—Cuando vi que mi vida estaba apagándose, usé una última ascua de mi alma para traer de vuelta a la mayoría que murieron.

—¿Quiénes eran?

—No diré sus nombres, por respeto. Es mejor que no sepan que ya murieron hace tiempo y los traje a la vida por capricho mío. Aunque ya sabrás quienes son con el tiempo. Y espero hagas lo mismo que yo. Y respetes sus nuevas vidas—El guardián acaricio el chico de la melena, sonriendo, pero su tristeza aun era notoria—Ten cuidado hijo, el mundo que te espera no es tan amable como crees.

—¿Qué hay allá afuera?

—Te daré una introducción; habrá asesinos, falsos profetas, habrá cientos y cientos de congregados venerando a un Dios, y encontraras la maldad. Tienes que ser fuerte Radiantshield, porque tus deseos de salir. Son prueba de que tu corazón no pertenece a Ponyville, no perteneces a Equestria. Perteneces al mundo. Y el mundo te necesita. _Yo te necesito. Junta mis armas, mis armaduras, mi poder. Y podre regresar a este mundo y borrare toda maldad y traeré una nueva era de luz. Una era donde nadie volverá a sufrir._

—¿Por dónde empiezo?

—Ya te dije, empieza yendo al santuario Everfree, tienes que ir al centro. Encontraras a un viejo amigo mío, al primero que forje con estas desgastadas manos y el será tu oráculo. Y comenzara tu viaje como tal—El guardián sonrió llorando viendo el sol salir por completo de las montañas y el cielo azul cubrir su mirada—Me arrepiento de haber pasado décadas dormido y negarme a disfrutar estos amaneceres, no aprecie la vida que tenía. Por culpa de esa mujer y su malvado sequito—El guardián miro al chico tratando de sonreír más su tristeza era más grande—No dejes que nada te haga caer, no dejes que las cosas que veas te aterren porque sí. Habrá cosas que te harán llorar del miedo, por eso tendrás a tu hermano. Quien vera otro lado de la moneda, pero eso será tarea de mi igual. Quien vendrá con la victoria en los hombros.

—¿Y cuándo podrás volver?

—Cuando tengas todo listo, el juntar mis objetos solo es la primera parte del plan, teniendo la mayoría o el poder que tu poseas abrirá la segunda parte. Mientras tanto, estaré cuidando de ustedes desde mi prisión.

Radiant veía al guardián con tristeza, una pizca de estrés y emoción. Muchas emociones encontradas para alguien tan joven. Un jadeo de miedo hizo reaccionar a ambos y voltearon hacia atrás y la princesa Sparkle estaba viendo al guardián con miedo y mucha tristeza, comenzando a llorar y él. Se encogió de hombros y desapareció sin decir nada. Estaba a su lado Raphiel quien hizo una mueca despreciando al hombre y apoyo todo su cuerpo en la princesa para que no volviera a derrumbarse. Solo la chica entendía el porqué de su reacción.

Ambas traían consigo un mapa muy grande y al calmarse la princesa lo extendieron por el suelo, el mapa media 3 metros de ancho y 5 de largo. Marcaba a la perfección todas las zonas que el propio guardián había sellado para mantener a sus habitantes a salvo, conectados por túneles mágicos y zonas aisladas por igual. El mapa estaba maltratado y los bordes desgastados por el tiempo, aunque se daba abasto para dar su uso correctamente.

Con tristeza, su madre le explico cómo funcionaba Equestria fuera de la ilusión; Si era una ilusión, pero también era un mundo dentro de otro, el cielo que cubrían sus ojos todos los días y las noches que daban reposo eran parte de un mundo que el guardián había creado con el fin de protegerlos de los peligros exteriores, debajo de Equestria había también túneles protegidos por el guardián y otros sin su protección por lo que hay una infinidad de cavernas desconocidas. Aun por el propio hombre.

Le explico que todo lo que esta fuera de la ilusión, hay infinidades de bosques, sino que toda Equestria era ya un bosque y lo único que verían serian arboles muy altos y que todo tiempo seria un ocaso infinito y un bochorno por el calor y el frescor de la noche a la vez. Por lo que podrían pasar momentos muy incomodos. Y que solo pocas veces han salido de la ilusión. Y esas veces son cuando Rarity va de peregrinación con su academia, y no. No usara su academia para acompañar a su hijo, pero sí podrían encontrarse en el camino porque siempre están en movimiento y ya saben los estudiantes de que los chicos saldrán de la ilusión.

Explicó que podrían usar tanto el faro de Ponyville como el de Terranova ya que son los únicos símbolos que pueden atravesar la protección del guardián y si se pierden pueden usar su luz para recuperar el camino y no ser devorados por el bosque. O las alimañas que lo habitan.

La princesa recalco mucho la distorsión del tiempo fuera de la ilusión, el tiempo no es uniforme. Por lo que una vez que salgan fuera será difícil que sus cuerpos se adapten al cambio y viceversa por lo que pasaran horas para que sus cuerpos se adapten a la realidad del tiempo. Y no cuenten con dormir, porque tendrán que adaptarse a no dormir.

La reina de Terranova, La reina Phoenix los esperará en su reino donde les dará obsequios únicos para protegerse de la maldad de Equestria exterior. Así lo llaman los de Canterlot, en especial las princesas del querer.

Twilight en su explicación no podía contener el llanto y entre sollozos explicaba lo que pasaría Radiant, quien en silencio veía a su madre romperse lentamente. Ella realmente quería que sus hijos se quedaran, pero es ella la que más sabe que no puede oponerse más, los elementos de la armonía tenían que cumplir con su promesa con el guardián del mundo y más ella. No quería decepcionarlo, pero tenía que proteger a sus hijos de todo peligro. Incluso de ella misma, no podía oponerse a la naturaleza de su hijo Radiant. Si _él quería salir de su hogar sin razón alguna_ , solo por leer un libro. Tenía que obedecer, aunque fuera su único hijo, tenía que hacerlo.

Twilight cerro el gran mapa enrollándolo y vio a Raphiel, ambas estaban organizadas en esto. Aunque la chica tenia que hablar ahora. La princesa, se retiro dando un paso hacia atrás.

—El haber conocido el guardián del mundo, Radiant. Es algo muy difícil de asimilar, era un hecho que dábamos que nunca volvería. Por eso su libro lo guardamos en lo más profundo del castillo, donde nadie más lo tomaría—Dijo Raphiel con pesadez y fatiga.

—¿También lo conociste? —Lentamente Radiant cambiaba su mentalidad, aunque no por voluntad propia y su voz se volvía un poco más seca, aunque su timbre era igual de agudo. El de un chico de su edad.

—Si, lo conocí. Fue mucho antes del conflicto que hubo entre el reino de Equestria y el mío. Era una niña en aquel entonces, y aunque él no me quería porque era de ese reino fue mi padre quien me adopto. E hizo que el guardián me aceptara. Fui la primera humana en tener un padre Equestre. Ya lo conocerás. Y bueno, me enliste en la guardia crepuscular cuando el antiguo reino se vino abajo y ayude al guardián en lo que necesitara. Aun cuando estuviera moribundo.

—Muchos en el mundo no saben quién es hijo mío. Solo pocos sabemos de su existencia, así que es mejor que guardes el secreto. Porque aquí no solo es de que si se revela su nombre muchas cosas malas pasarían. Si lo mencionas a la ligera despertaras al mal y no tendremos a nadie quien nos proteja. Arkzrimiel podría volver y acabar con nosotros. Ni los elementos en su estado más puro podrían contra él.

—Mamá. ¿Qué debo de hacer?

—Hacer caso a lo que dijo, tienes que ir al santuario Everfree, pero antes vez con la Reina de Terranova cuanto antes. Tienen que ir—La princesa miro a Raphiel y ella asintió suspirando viendo al cielo susurrando "De vuelta a trabajar, ¿No es así?" Y menciono un nombre, pero ironía del destino ese nombre se distorsiono con el cantar de las aves y el nombre se perdió en la nada. Como una maldición—Tus tías estarán esperándoles para darles obsequios para el camino. Prepárate hijo, que seguirás por la misma senda que camino el guardián. Era lo que querías ¿No? —Twilight esbozo una sonrisa, pero le fue pesada y miro hacia otra parte.

Y Radiant bajo las escaleras junto con su madre y Raphiel. Teniendo miedo en su corazón, sabía que quería explorar el mundo, pero tenia miedo de salir. Nunca había sido entrenado para eso y mucho menos no era un prodigio con la magia para defenderse, dependía mucho de su gemelo. Y su aventura. Esta a punto de comenzar. Como un seguidor del guardián del mundo, aquel que tiene muchos nombres menos uno de verdad.

" _ **Armadura Sparkle"**_

" _Única armadura hecha por la Condesa a partir de un fragmento de una piedra armónica que su esposo trajo del gran árbol bajo el castillo de las dos hermanas. Siendo este la armadura capaz de transmitir el amor de su esposo al resto de amigas y luchar contra los enemigos de forma que solo los elementos saben combatir."_


	17. PHOENIX TWONAGASIS

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC.**

 **VAYA , ¿QUE DECIR? ESTOY EMOCIONADO CHICOS, PORQUE ESTE ES EL CAPITULO QUE COMENZARA A CAMBIAR TODO, A PESAR DE QUE ES CASI OBVIO NO EXPLICARE QUE ES, ES DEMASIADO PRONTO. PERO AQUI CAMBIA TODO, TODO EL FIC QUE HE DADO INICIO HACE POCOS MESES, COMENZARA A CAMBIAR. ESTE CAPITULO JUNTO CON EL ANTERIOR DARA INICIO A LO QUE ES "EL FINAL DEL INICIO" O "FINAL DEL PROLOGO" TODA ESTA HISTORIA UNA VEZ QUE HAYA JUNTADO LO NECESARIO LOS CHICOS SALDRAN AL EXTERIOR Y HARAN LO QUE TENGAN QUE HACER, ASI QUE. ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO Y ESPERO LES GUSTE TODO LO QUE VIENE EN CAMINO.**

 ***AQUELLOS QUE DESEEN VER LA VERDAD, LA VERAN. PERO SE PERDERAN ANTE EL CONOCIMIENTO. PORQUE LA VERDAD ES CRUEL, Y LA CRUELDAD TIENE ENTRE SU LETRAS "EL" ***

* * *

—CAPITULO 15: PHOENIX TWONAGASIS—

 _ **Espadón de Phoenix**_

 _Espadón usado por la Reina de Terranova, su arma favorita y única en su categoría, arma tan pesada que solo ella podía manejar. Al ser un arma de categoría legendaria, este espadón está escondido en la habitación de la reina, esperando paciente a que el fin de la armonía llegue._

" _Una vez use este espadón para salvar la vida de mi hija del cruel enemigo proveniente de las ruinas del Limite Divino"_

El grupo de chicos había montado el tren al día siguiente, tomándose todo el día para descansar, o al menos los trayectos de ida y de regreso. Los chicos apenas se estaban calmando tras haber participado en el cruel juego de su madre, el cursar las siete academias y que la mayoría les hayan dejado pasar sin problemas, aunque el problema radicaba en su propia madre. Quien pudo haber dejado a Reinhardt invalido. Al haber perforado sus piernas con su espada armónica, de no haber sido por el guardián del mundo habría peores repercusiones de las que pasa ahora el chico.

Reinhardt por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba sentado en el vagón del tren viendo sus piernas. Sintiendo aun la afilada hoja de la espada de su madre perforando su pierna y casi arrancando otra, sus ojos aún tenían grabada la escena como su madre se abalanzo hacia el y clavo el arma sin ninguna piedad. Sin ninguna pizca de maternidad.

Pherica estaba sentada a un lado de Raphiel, quien veía por la ventana del vagón del tren como los arboles se deslizaban rápidamente y el sol parecía inmóvil, ambas chicas imaginaban como seria el exterior. Por la parte de Raphiel no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que salió de la ilusión y Pherica tenia la intriga de que si era en verdad un mundo tan oscuro como lo hacia ver su madre y la princesa Sparkle.

Radiantshield hojeaba el libro buscando más entradas del Guardian del mundo pero solo había runas inentendibles entre las pocas oraciones legibles, mayormente lo que podía leer eran armas y una que otra entrada del diario personal del guardián, su curiosidad se había disparado con brutalidad y quería saber que más podía ocultar el guardián del mundo, y quería saber quiénes eran aquellos que habían muerto y él regreso a la vida y del porque fue condenado a desaparecer del mundo que el salvo.

—Hermano—Dijo Reinhardt con inquietud—¿Qué haremos en Terranova?

—Iremos a hablar con la reina, con la madre de Pher—Radiant no cerro el libro del guardián y únicamente levanto la vista, Reinhardt trago saliva viendo a su hermano listo para preguntar.

—¿Y que sabemos del guardián del mundo? Ya probaste que si existió—Radiant bajo la vista al libro tallándose la nariz, Pherica veía al chico concentrado en el libro.

—¿Y que vamos a buscar con mi madre, Radiant? —Pher saco su teléfono celular para tomar una foto del chico quien no presto atención al detalle.

—El guardián me había dicho que teníamos que ir a Terranova antes de hacer cualquier cosa, allí tu madre nos debería de estar esperando.

—¿Y que tengo que ver yo en esto? —Rompió el silencio Raphiel, y Radiant levanto la vista. Viendo ambas chicas.

—El guardián dijo que necesitaríamos de tu ayuda, dijo que eras la indicada para formar parte del equipo que salvara al mundo—Raphiel bajo la mirada, pensando en todas las veces que engaño a los chicos y oculto la verdad y como Radiant aun podía confiar en ella. Tenia un deber que cumplir, no solo con la princesa, ni con la Reina de Terranova. Sino que debía cumplir con la promesa del propio guardián. Quien guardara todavía en secreto por el bien de todos.

Radiant hojeaba la primera y la segunda pagina del libro viendo la tinta cambiar de las runas a una entendible y al cambiar borrarse de nuevo.

— _¡ESCONDANSE! ¡ES UNA ORDEN! —Su madre estaba cubierta de rasguños y sangre, su capa estaba destrozada a tiras y el cielo de Equestria estaba apagada en un tono gris. Las explosiones mágicas caían alrededor de la familia real, Radiantshield y Reinhardt estaban pulcros y su madre maltrecha, todo por haber protegido a sus hijos del cruel devora magia Tirek. Los elementos de la armonía estaban dispersos en el suelo sin magia y una fuente de vida. Sus ojos estaban apagados carentes de un alma. El devora magia se había convertido más fuerte que hace dos siglos._

— _¡PRINCESA TWILIGHT! —La voz ronca del devora magia resonó en un abrumador eco y sus ondas hacían retroceder a la princesa e hijos. Levantaron la vista, entre los arboles paso un gran centauro partiendo los arboles con sus brazos. Dos grandes cuernos y de piel rojiza con las patas cubiertas de pelaje negro. Twilight trago saliva enfurecida—¡Dame lo que me pertenece por derecho!_

— _¡Pagaras por corromper la armonía en Equestria, Tirek! —Twilight desenvaino su espada armónica, reluciendo el oro por la potente magia que poseía en su interior y sus gemas resplandeciendo símbolo de cada elemento de la armonía en cada parte de la hoja y mango y se abalanzo contra el centauro._

 _El corrió contra la princesa y ella voló contra él, ambos embistieron contra el otro. La princesa encajo la espada en el antebrazo del centauro y el recibió el golpe. Generando chispas por el impacto, resultado por toda la magia contenida en ambos y fueron expulsados. Colisionando Twilight contra los árboles, y Tirek se arrastró por el suelo. Reinhardt y Radiant estaban paralizados. El minotauro estaba con las patas al aire, entre el escombro y tierra, su madre parcialmente cubierta por las ramas de un árbol y hojas._

 _Radiant retrocedió un paso y Reinhardt apretaba su lanza con temor, ver a sus tías sin vida. Sin su magia era traumático. El chico aun con su miedo deseaba ayudar a su madre y hacer honor a su arma y vengar a sus tías, pero su temor, el imponente centauro le paralizaba._

 _Tirek reacciono levantándose lentamente, apartando los escombros. Con la frente cortada y su sangre escurría por su rostro, vio a la Princesa en el suelo y sus hijos desprotegidos. Sonrió cruelmente._

— _Solo necesito magia de la familia real, y tus hijos Princesa Twilight. Serán perfectos para dominar Equestria—Tirek se levanto del suelo formalmente y camino hacia los chicos. Tirando las casas y derrumbando las pasarelas que lo conectaban. Reinhardt se aferro a su lanza con ambas manos y Radiant veía al imponente centauro acercarse a ellos extendiendo sus manos caminando rápidamente hasta comenzar a correr, el suelo temblaba con su pesado trote._

— _¡Debemos irnos Rein! —Radiant tiro de la manga de su hermano viendo al centauro pocos metros cerca de ellos, Reinhardt seguía paralizado ante la mirada penetrante del centauro y sus enormes colmillos. Los ojos del centauro estaban fijados en ambos chicos sediento de su magia única. Un tesoro que absorberá para dominar todo el planeta—¡REINHARDT!_

— _¡TIREK! —Una fuerte onda de oro partido el cielo por la mitad, las aves volaron sobre los chicos y el centauro con la mano estirada a un metro de los chicos se paralizo. Tirek volteo hacia lo que quedaba del bosque y entre las ramas y arboles se emanaba un aura dorado de una magnitud muy grande—¡NO PERMITIRE QUE TOQUES A MIS HIJOS!_

 _Y la princesa comenzó a conjurar hechizos de antaño. Palabras que nunca deberían de ser mencionadas, mientras que su magia acrecentaba a tal grado de que su aura alcanzo en estatura al devora magia y era tan densa que quemaba los arboles convirtiéndolos en ceniza._

— _Ah—Se expreso Tirek con satisfacción—Así que este es el verdadero poder de la magia divina, he de admitir que es hermosa. Ni la magia de alicornio se compara con esta magia, hagamos un trato Princesa Sparkle—Tirek bajo sus brazos dando una tregua temporal y la princesa escucho en silencio—Si me das esa magia tan hermosa, tan sublime. Devolveré la magia a todo ser viviente en Equestria, devolveré el calor del sol y el frescor de la noche. Y claro, la magia de tus amadas amigas quienes volverán a la vida. ¿Qué dices princesa? ¿Tenemos un acuerdo?_

 _Twilight comenzó a jadear, exhalando grandes cantidades de humo arcoíris, representando fácilmente el poder interior de los elementos de la armonía dentro de ella. Tirek se sorprendió retrocediendo un paso, no esperaba que también poseyera dentro de su cuerpo los elementos originales. Trago saliva nervioso convenciéndose de que ganara el acuerdo. La princesa comenzó a hablar._

" _Escucha mis palabras, que ante ellas te arrodillaras._

 _Mira mi alma que paz no encontraras._

 _Tirek, el devora almas. Caerás ante mi magia._

 _Heredada por héroes de antaño_

 _Los Pilares de Equestria han hablado_

 _Mi nombre forjado con estrellas_

 _Mi voluntad no harás trizas_

 _Ante mi te inclinaras_

 _Y misericordia pedirás_

 _Reza al sol y a la luna._

 _Aunque ellos no escucharan tu pena._

 _Veras que soy más que una princesa._

 _Soy más que condesa._

 _Soy la_ _ **guardiana**_ _de la armonía_

 _Soy la Reina hechicera._

 _Y Twilight desapareció delante de Tirek, y de sus hijos. En un silencio abismal. Tirek veía a todas partes nervioso, buscando a la poderosa alicornio. Reconociendo que tenia más poder que él, a pesar de que había devorado la magia de los propios elementos de la armonía, maestras en la educación del porvenir de Equestria y ahora parecía como si fueran potrillas comparadas ante la magia de la princesa Twilight, al ver la esencia pura de la princesa. La madera quemada se oía en el silencio._

 _Radiantshield veía con miedo, asombro y curiosidad. Guardian, la palabra. Aquella palabra prohibida por su madre, reina de Equestria y la Reina de Terranova. Palabra que causaría el fin del mundo, y su madre. La ha dicho con tranquilidad._

— _Es hora de que te inclines ante mí, Tirek_ — _Y la princesa de la armonía, llamada magia apareció ante el mismo devora magia con los ojos en blanco, las alas cubiertas de colores hermosos y le rodeaba una luz blanca con largas plumas lloviendo a su alrededor. Su cuerno emanaba toda la magia que envolvía su cuerpo, su Cutiemark palpitaba como si el mapa de la armonía la estuviera llamando._

 _El centauro cayo de rodillas ante la princesa y ella saco de su lomo, un gran espadón de oro con un listón rojo maltratado. Donde la hoja reflejaba una aurora boreal, y en su interior una prominente figura antropomórfica sin rostro. Y tenia tres pares de alas. Fácilmente se dedujo que era la esencia de la princesa. ¿O no?_

 _La princesa sin chistar o mostrar misericordia clavo el enorme espadón en el pecho de Tirek. Quemándolo por el fuerte calor de mil soles y atravesando su carne con facilidad, Tirek grito del dolor y frustración, no tenía ningún momento para defenderse y aunque tratara. Era su fin. La princesa de la armonía, ardiendo en el cólera y con la magia de cientos de artes mágicas y la magia legendaria. Magia que solo ella y la Reina Phoenix posee. La magia divina._

 _Sin pestañear concentro toda su magia angelical en el pecho del centauro, enterrando el arma en el corazón. El centauro tomo la hoja instintivamente queriendo sacar el arma legendaria quemándose las manos. Sus ojos veían a los de la princesa y dentro de ella vio su alma. No, Tirek vio algo más que el alma de la princesa Twilight. Algo más grande, más poderoso, casi omnipotente. Y fue condenado en ese instante. A pasar toda la eternidad en su reino, torturado por hasta el infinito por sus pecados. Tirek se envolvió en llamas doradas, llamas que ardían más que la estrella más intensa, más caliente que la estrella de Aldebarán, más intensa que una Super Nova._

 _Gritando ante el pavor. De ver esa figura viviendo dentro de la esencia de la Princesa. Llamando al centauro deseoso de devorar su alma una y otra vez. Y Tirek comenzó a llorar del miedo, del pavor que le tenia a ese ente y su cuerpo se consumió en cenizas. Y de las cenizas que quedaron de él, en medio del pueblo destruido. En el centro de los elementos de la armonía, un ave Fénix nacido de ella. Un ave fénix que extendió sus alas y partido hacia el cielo explotando en una llamarada multicolor. Regresando todo el orden a su naturalidad, y la magia de los elementos de la armonía y consecuentemente, su magia. Habían revivido._

—¡Radiant! ¡Despierta! —Radiant reacciono de un salto, mirando a todas partes y Raphiel estaba tomándolo del hombro sacudiéndolo. Reinhardt estaba a un lado mirando a su hermano con sospecha.

—¿Qué paso?

—Te quedaste dormido mientras leías el libro ¿Qué paso? ¿Te aburriste? —Reinhardt golpeo gentilmente a su hermano riendo y Radiant bajo de su asiento mirando por la ventana. Pherica estaba fuera del tren saludando a sus súbditos. Radiant veía en el reflejo del cristal esa escena donde su madre ardía en llamas.

—Tenemos irnos, nos espera la reina—Raphiel tomo al chico del hombro, con esa clásica seriedad y Radiant asintió y el trio salió del tren.

En el exterior les esperaba Pherica con un pequeño grupo de fieles, entre ellos niños y adultos. Lo característico de la especie humana, de esa humanidad es que no había ningún anciano. Debido a que todos poseen esa inmortalidad que al alcanzar la madurez absoluta mantienen esa misma apariencia hasta el fin de los tiempos, aunque era una ley de la reina que para poder tener hijos debían de demostrar fielmente que querían uno y no por capricho, aparte de que la espera era muy larga para espera para que la reina considere un nuevo nacimiento- se tomaba en cuenta que un bebe tarda entre 500 a 2000 años en nacer.

Los chicos se juntaron con Pherica y el trio anduvo en la pequeña estación de tren pasando por el arco de mármol y oro estando de nueva cuenta en la hermosa ciudad de edificios de piedra, madera y oro. Las calles estaban cubiertas de calles hexagonales y algunas farolas de aceite. En las múltiples tiendas de ropa había Equestres paseando alegres.

Las múltiples panaderías de maná estaban abarrotadas de humanos y de escasos ponys y aquellos curiosos que compraban tal pan no encontraban el gusto al ser un pan de sabor nulo, aunque todos los humanos afirman que el pan es muy delicioso y se ha convertido el pan de todos los días debido a que el sabor cambia dependiendo el antojo y la mentalidad del que la pruebe.

Sobre la colina, bajo el enorme faro y luz de guía para el pueblo y cualquier humano. El castillo de la reina de Terranova, aquel castillo de mármol, oro y amor. Radiant con silencio veía el castillo con admiración, dio el primer paso tomando ahora el liderazgo.

Radiant trago saliva con inquietud y comenzó a avanzar y sus amigos le siguieron, Radiant no podía pensar en otra cosa que solo la información que le había dado el guardián del mundo, aun cuando quería ser un héroe como él no quería enterarse que el mundo que tanto ansiaba explorar estaba muriendo, solo quería una aventura ordinaria. Ayudar a los más necesitados en su camino, no en luchar por sobrevivir ni ver la cruel verdad.

A su alrededor estaban parcialmente guiados por los escoltas de la reina y de la propia princesa Pherica, aunque le avergonzaba tenia que resignarse a tener sus escoltas cuando entran a Terranova. Raphiel estaba intranquila, veía a Radiant y notaba ese temor en sus ojos. Sabía a la perfección las consecuencias de portar ese endemoniado libro, ya había sido testigo de la maldición que cayó sobre el anterior portador. El propio guardián pereció por culpa de ese libro.

Reinhardt estaba ilusionado viendo los escoltas, portando esas armaduras de plata cubriendo sus cuerpos con toques rojizos y dorados, esas espadas atadas a sus caderas y largas lanzas en mano, esas prominentes cabelleras y ese par de alas blancas que adornaban su espalda. Y aquellos ojos dorados llenos de valor y poder. Los humanos eran una especie muy poderosa e inclusive podían causar guerras, pero en ellos ya no tienen esa despiadada naturaleza, ahora solo desean no extinguirse por culpa de su antigua Reina. Y Reinhardt quería ser el capitán de la guardia de Terranova, se siente identificado con esos humanos divinos.

Llegaron a la enorme entrada del palacio de mármol, y fueron recibidos por Zenbiel, quien hizo una reverencia ante los hijos y la princesa del Reino. Pherica se avergonzó sonriendo y los guio al interior del palacio.

El palacio de Terranova era una replica exacta al palacio original, solo habían cambiado las vestiduras y la bandera del reino, y el ambiente era más ameno que el palacio anterior, que oprimía y aterraba los deseos de libertad.

Pasaron por el enorme recibidor siendo recibidos por la servidumbre con reverencias, subieron el trio de escalones entre pilares de mármol, Zenbiel abrió la puerta de madera que tenia grabada la Reina de Terranova y detrás de ella un ave Fénix mirando al cielo.

La sala del trono de la Reina Phoenix era una enorme sala con largas cortinas de color azules y guindas, había bancas de madera a los costados y en medio una larga alfombra que subía sobre un par de escalones donde la reina reposaba sobre un trono de oro con un par de armas en la cabecera cruzadas; Un arma era una espada larga con la hoja acuñada, aparentemente hecha de marfil y el mango de plata y el otro era un báculo de oro con una piedra azul en el centro con aros a su alrededor.

A su lado derecha estaba la capitana de la guardia humana, la legendaria Krysta Twonagasis y consejera de la Reina, imponiendo su actitud con la mirada al frente y las manos en la espalda. Sin tambalear ni mover un solo musculo, aunque su mirada era de molestia. La reina no actuaba como una reina de verdad.

La molestia de Krysta se debía a que la reina estaba jugando videojuegos en una consola portátil, larga y delgada, tenia un costado de color rojo y el opuesto de color azul, se podía escuchar la música de un videojuego estilo RPG y los gritos del protagonista y jarrones romperse, La reina sonreía de la alegría viendo su videojuego. Krysta vio a los chicos parpadeando lentamente con la frustración y vergüenza de su mirada, Pherica sonrió al ver a su madre jugando y corrió hacia ella abalanzándose sentándose en un costado del trono viendo a su madre jugar. Aquel personaje que dirigía era un tipo rubio de ropa azulada y tenia un escudo de hierro en la espalda con tres triángulos dorados en el centro.

Reinhardt, Radiant y Raphiel no sabían como actuar delante de la reina cuando se tomaba muy en serio su hora para jugar.

—Es un honor tenerlos de regreso, Príncipe Radiantshield, Príncipe Reinhardt Alexander—Krysta volteo a ver a la reina y ella seguía con la misma sonrisa de una niña—Reina de Terranova, Máximo exponente de toda nuestra especie, responsable de dar una buena imagen, heredada de tal poder supremo capaz de crear lazos entre tantas especies como un símbolo de la paz—Y la Reina seguía ignorando a su hermana, Krysta volteo ligeramente hacia ella enfureciéndose notándose la vena en su frente—Hermana, tenemos a los hijos de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, aquellos que mandaste a llamar para un asunto IMPORTANTE—Y la reina la ignoro, y Krysta enfureció más—¡Suficiente! ¡Compórtate! —Y Krysta lanzo un tajo sobre la consola arrancándoselo de las manos a su hermana y Phoenix reacciono levantando la vista y volteo a ver a su hermana y comenzó a llorar. Con pucheros.

—¡Hermana! —Dijo Phoenix con lágrimas—Estaba a punto de vencer a la bestia de las tinieblas ¡Dámelo!

—¡NO! —Exclamo Krysta guardando el aparato en su bolsa a un costado y la reina enfureció.

—¡Te lo ordeno! ¡SOY TU REINA!

—¡Y YO TU HERMANA MAYOR! ¡Me importa un carajo seas la reina! ¡Tienes que obedecerme por que soy mayor que tú! —Y la reina Phoenix se cruzo de brazos, bajando la mirada con el mismo puchero, y Krysta sonrió parcialmente con su victoria.

Phoenix tardo poco tiempo en calmarse, hizo ejercicios de respiración y una vez tranquila vio a su hija y acaricio su mejilla. Alegre de verla de nuevo.

—¿Y cómo les ha ido chicos? —La reina regreso su mirada hacia Radiant y su hermano teniendo a Pherica sentada en una reposadera del trono—Debió haber sido un camino muy largo.

—Si alteza, lo fue—Respondió Reinhardt, extrañado aun por la escena anterior. Krysta golpeo a La reina de un codazo y ella tosió cambio un poco su voz.

—Si, perdonen lo que vieron. Es algo que sucede de vez en cuando.

—Si, muy "De vez en cuando" —Respondió Krysta con la misma frustración—Uno de los pasatiempos que tiene NUESTRA amada REINA es jugar videojuegos antiguos, como verán nuestra especie alcanzo una línea evolutiva máxima y todas estas tecnologías se perdieron con los siglos, y la reina de vez en cuando viaja a otras dimensiones donde compra estos cacharros.

—No son cacharros, son videojuegos. Por favor hermana, deberías de ser más tolerante al respecto.

—Si, debería. Pero desde que llegaste a Equestria has estado jugando videojuegos. Incluso hace 238 años cuando conociste a…

—Si, ya quedo claro hermana—Phoenix se levantó del trono, miro a su hermana molesta y Krysta, aun con su mismo sentimiento por la escena. Sabía que metió la pata, pero los chicos no les importaba eso, querían saber el motivo de tanto viaje. Se sacudió el polvo de la falda estirando los brazos escuchándose los huesos tronar—¿Si saben que antes de ser una reina, era también una guerrera?

—No—Respondieron los hermanos, Raphiel guardo silencio y Pherica quien ya conocía el relato.

—Bueno, realmente son historias de muy antaño. De hecho, era una fuerte guerrera que viajaba por el mundo, y aunque no era muy buena entre los de mi clase. Y también pude haber sido menospreciada por mi actitud, siempre hice lo mejor para mí, para todos—La reina camino alrededor de los chicos, ellos le seguían con la mirada y la reina se detuvo viendo el libro. A un costado de Radiant, se quedo un largo minuto viendo la cubierta de tela dorada y el grabado que este tenía. Nostalgia invadió sus ojos y su alma entristeció. Miro a Krysta y ella solo asintió afirmando la misma emoción—El punto de haberlos mandado hablar fue para ver el libro de nuevo.

—¿De nuevo? —Pregunto Radiant tomando el libro, con esa misma seriedad. La reina afirmo mirando los ojos del chico.

—Si, de nuevo.

—Mi hermana era la antigua portadora del libro. Bueno, era quien lo custodiaba por la antigua reina. Antes de que el guardián del mundo lo heredara—Krysta respondió en lugar de Phoenix, y Phoenix se arrodillo tomando la mejilla de Radiant, con mucho cariño. Veía en sus ojos una chispa muy familiar.

—¡Hora de historias! —Grito Pherica sentándose en el trono de su madre, imitando su pose; cruzándose de piernas y colocando su puño en su barbilla apoyada en el respaldo izquierdo de su trono.

—El guardián del mundo era del nuestro, en efecto. Era un infame "guardián" —Y ambas hermanas sufrieron escalofríos al mencionar tal palabra. Casi era un insulto para ellas—El guardián del mundo antes de llamarse así, guardián del mundo ¡He! Tenia otro nombre. Era el guardián del ****, y yo era su acompañante—Aunque todos los presentes escucharon el nombre, Radiantshield, Reinhardt y Pherica fueron incapaces de escucharlo, aunque no sintieron extrañes alguna y no preguntaron—Yo antes tenía el título de Serafín, en la escala de nuestra especie. Era casi la mano derecha de nuestra reina. Quien nombre era ****** Pero aun abajo que mi madre, ****** Quien siempre fue estricta con nosotras.

—Contigo, recuerda que no eras la favorita—Krysta se recargo en el trono de brazos cruzados y Phoenix asintió tratando de sonreír.

—Si, no era la favorita. Porque por mi culpa mi padre murió. Pero, en fin, el guardián del mundo no era tan impresionante en aquel entonces. Era más bien, un tonto. Casi un bueno para nada. Y recuerdo muy bien en la academia de serafines que siempre quedaba al ultimo en todo lo que hacíamos. Incluso cuando llegue a ser su acompañante llegue a guiarlo en más de una ocasión. Y en realidad, era pésimo en todo—Phoenix comenzó a reírse, y una lagrima recorrido su mejilla. Y Radiant lo noto sintiendo tristeza—Pero tenía el corazón más puro y noble que jamás había conocido. De hecho, Aun cuando no dominaba sus poderes de guardián, aun cuando siempre perdía en los combates y dependía de otros para ganar, su corazón le daba la fortaleza para luchar, y un día. Alcanzo el poder necesario para ser un guerrero legendario, ser un guardián supremo.

—¿Y que es eso? ¿Supremo?

—Que rompió los limites de poder y fue capaz de hacer caer a dos semidioses en un solo día—Radiantshield sonrió emocionado, era un relato muy viejo, de los primeros que leyó sobre el guardián del mundo, pero únicamente hablaba de un semidios. No de dos semidioses.

—¿Quién era el segundo semidios?

—Nuestro padre—Y la sonrisa de Radiant se desvaneció. Aunque a la Reina no pareció afectarle recordar tal momento.

—Pero no te sientas mal, mi padre lo tenia muy merecido. El muy loco amenazaba con borrar toda la vida, ¿Por qué carajos le dieron ese título, hermana? Guardian de la vida.

—Realmente no lo sé, desde que nací siempre tuvo ese título.

—Es igual, lo que hizo el guardián del mundo pudo juntar todos los reinos de la creación y con ayuda de todos los héroes legendarios de otras eras. Que los conocerás porque el tiempo y la realidad es un desastre—Las palabras sin peso de la reina respecto al exterior de la ilusión preocupaba a Radiant, no tenía ningún temor a lo que hay allá afuera incluso sabe de muchas cosas que ni su propia madre sabe—El punto es que, si quieres ser como el guardián del mundo, y lo serás. Debes de aceptar todo lo que el te haya dejado, por qué aun lo sientes contigo, ¿Verdad? —Radiant asintió, y la reina sonrió. Bajando la mirada y su entusiasmo al hablar decayó.

—Me imagine, el prometió que nunca nos dejaría. Si cumple con sus promesas—La reina se levanto y camino hacia su trono, Pherica bajo del trono parándose a un lado, su madre acaricio su cabello y miro a Krysta, con la vista se entendieron y ella metió la mano en el respaldo del trono, deformando el oro. Y lentamente saco un enorme espadón de hoja lisa. Con el mango delgado, el extremo de la empuñadura era esférica. Radiant se sorprendió demasiado, era idéntico al de su sueño. La única diferencia era el listón—Esta preciosura era mi arma de serafín. Aunque no era como el guardián del mundo como para nombrar las armas, esta ha sido y será mi mejor arma. Única en su clase y una vez empuñada por el mismo guardián. Se que es difícil de entender todo lo que estas viviendo Radiant. Pero con el tiempo entenderás, que no todo es lo que aparenta ser.

—Es que no entiendo, todo sucedió tan rápido, ahora tengo que prepararme para ir al exterior y buscar sus reliquias.

—Es parte de su maldición, tristemente. Todo sucederá así de ahora en adelante. Desde el primer momento que supiste de él, era lógico que pasaría más temprano que tarde—La reina camino hacia Radiant, con el espadón sobre su hombro, Krysta tomo a Pherica del hombro y la empujo hacia sus amigos y ella camino viendo la espalda de su madre y su forma de caminar prominente. Como una líder. Y la reina, clavo su enorme espada en el suelo—Radiantshield. Quiero que tener el honor de darte mi espadón. Se que no entiendes las cosas y será peor. Pero como lo dijo tu madre; Alla afuera es un misterio, incluso para nosotros. Hay humanos que rechazan mi gobierno y se convirtieron en ladrones y asesinos. Y todavía el hecho de que nuestro mundo poco a poco se venga abajo y el latente regreso de Arkzrimiel y su abismo. Te deja un gran peso sobre los hombros, y espero puedas usar esta vieja espada como tu herramienta y purifiques el mundo que maldijo el guardián del mundo, pensando que lo salvaría si desaparecía.

—Yo, no sé qué decir…

—Solo acéptala, y protégenos. Chico—Y la reina Phoenix sonrió imitando al guardián. Radiantshield veía su reflejo en el espadón. Temeroso de tomarlo, era un arma muy poderosa para él, volteo a ver a su gemelo y el esperaba paciente a que lo tomara, apoyándolo con una sonrisa, miro a Raphiel y cruzada de brazos asintió también guiñándole el ojo, Miro a Pherica y ella alzo los pulgares con la sonrisa más notoria y Radiant trago saliva nervioso. " _Tomalá chico, y solo faltara una visita a tu madre y comenzara tu aventura. No temas, que estoy a tu lado"_ Y Radiant bajo la mirada. Jalo una gran cantidad de aire y tomo el espadón con sus patas delanteras. Y la alzo.

El espadón era del doble de su tamaño, pero era tan ligero como una pluma, la reina le explico que el espadón solo se movería con tal ligereza gracias a su bendición y solo aquellos que permita podrán empuñarlo, de lo contrario, aquel que no esté permitido, será quemado hasta las cenizas.

Radiant no sabia que hacer con tal arma, era la primera vez que tenia algo tan grande, nunca había sido su fuerte el pelear ni menos sostener armas. Era talento de su gemelo, y el que posea un arma de tal calibre le aterraba. No había otra forma de llevar el arma y solo pudo atarla a su espalda, saliendo el filo por mucho así que Krysta uso un pedazo de tela de la sala del trono para crearle la funda, una funda de color guinda.

Y los chicos partieron del palacio. Sin antes Pherica recibir un regalo de su tía. Unas cuchillas de color rojizo y empuñadura plateada. Antiguas armas de la guerrera. Y ella acepto el regalo con mucho aprecio de su tía y la abrazo antes de partir.

Y regresaron al pueblo, para ver a su madre de nuevo. Y demostrar una última vez su capacidad.

" _Y mis hijos llegaran un día con los hombros caídos y heridos para buscar una cura para salvar a un ser odiado, un ser aborrecido por la naturaleza. Porque ha sido incapaz de nacer con un alma. Porque fue devorada por quien una vez considere un hermano"_

— _Página 2_


	18. EL AMOR DE UNA MADRE

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO MÁS DE ESTE GRAN FIC, SI QUE AHORA ANDO MÁS INSPIRADO. YA SABEN, ESTOY AL TANTO DE MIS DOS HISTORIAS MÁS NUEVAS. Y TODAVIA TENGO VACACIONES ASI QUE SI, ME DARE UN MARATON Y HARE TODAVIA MÁS CAPITULOS PARA SEGUIR IGUAL DE PUNTUAL CON USTEDES :) ESTE CAPITULO TIENE UN DETALLE QUE ESCRIBI EL CAPITULO PASADO, ALGO QUE LO CONECTA. ES LO PRIMERO QUE LEERAN DE TANTAS CONEXIONES, ASI QUE ESTE ES. DIGAMOS "PRUEBA" DE LO QUE SE AVECINA YA QUE HABRA UN PUNTO QUE A LO MEJOR UN CAPITULO TENDRA ALGO QUE NO ENTIENDAN PERO QUIZAS EN 5 O 30 MÁS ADELANTE TENDRAN SENTIDO DEL PORQUE, Y TODO ESTO ES CON EL FIN DE MANTENERLOS A LA EXPECTATIVA AUNQUE ESPERO QUE NO SE VUELVA PESADO. Y SI SE VUELVE PESADO, DIGANMELO Y ARREGLARE ESO Y LO HARE MÁS AMABLE. PORQUE SI, LO HARE MUY CRIPTICO. **

**EN FIN, SIN NADA MÁS QUE DECIR, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, LOS VEO LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 16: EL AMOR DE UNA MADRE—

Tan pronto terminaron de hablar con la reina, tan pronto fue cuando regresaron a su hogar. Ponyville, el tren estaba ya a una estación del pueblo. Pasando por la estación de Ghastly Gorge, hogar de la republica Changeling.

Radiant, veía el gran espadón recargado en la pared, aquella arma de destrucción masiva que la Reina Phoenix le ha regalado, el reflejo de su cara podía notarse fácilmente, así como todos los elementos del vagón y parcialmente los rayos del sol que iluminaban sus patitas. Aunque estaba feliz, en el fondo estaba abrumado. El solo quería ser un aventurero, explorar Equestria. No salvarla, no quería morir.

Su hermano Reinhardt descansaba en otro asiento del vagón, cruzado de brazos aferrado a su lanza. Pherica usaba su teléfono móvil para tomarse unas selfies y publicarlas en su blog. Aunque todo mundo desconoce cual era dicho "blog". Beneficios de princesa.

Raphiel estaba de pie, cruzada de brazos y con un pie en la pared. Trataba de meditar, pero su mirada se posaba muy seguido en Radiantshield, era inevitable ver su desfigurado rostro lleno de preocupación era muy notoria, quería hacerle platica, pero sentía que no era la indicada para hablar, sentía culpabilidad por estar en varias ocasiones a punto de traicionarlos por miedo, su misión fue clara y su promesa importante. Pero quería mucho a esos chicos, porque quiera o no. Eran su familia.

Radiantshield veía por la ventana como los arboles pasaban a toda prisa a su alrededor, imaginando que todo lo que hacen los adultos es por algo bueno, que la prueba no se ha terminado y es una cruel broma por parte de su madre y creer que aquella ilusión era parte de esa broma. Pero sostener el libro a un lado, atado a su cintura con gruesos candados de acero le respondían y era algo que le daba pavor.

El imaginar como era el exterior, ese hermoso cielo azul que veía, aquellos bastos y frondosos bosques que cubrían el fondo del paisaje. Imaginar que todo eso era una mentira, una cruel ilusión elaborada por el guardián del mundo. Con el propósito de proteger a todos en su interior, pero ¿De qué? ¿Quién era Arkzrimiel? ¿Por qué todos le temen y temen del abismo? Eran fracciones de todas las preguntas que había en su pequeña y joven mente, miro a su hermano y el seguía durmiendo y Pherica ahora jugaba en una consola portátil, paso su mirada hacia Raphiel y ella miraba por la ventana. Estaban cerca de Ponyville.

Apenas paso media hora y ya estaban en Ponyville, bajaron del tren de la familia real siendo recibidos por Featherhope, capitana de la guardia crepuscular y capitana de los " _Albtraumwölfe_ ", caza recompensas personales de la princesa de la amistad, encargados en hacer labores de alto secretismo y evitar filtraciones del exterior. También son los primeros en llegar cuando hay catástrofes tanto por dentro de la ilusión como en el exterior. Mayormente son más bondadosos que su propio nombre. O sus raíces. O su número de asesinatos.

Radiantshield bajo de su asiento y tomo el espadón con su ala atándolo a su espalda con la misma cadena, Reinhardt despertó de su sueño emparejándose a su hermano así mismo Pherica guardaba su celular (Prohibido en territorio Equestre) y Raphiel se paraba detrás de los chicos escoltándolos hacia la salida.

Una vez en el exterior Featherhope notó el enorme mandoble sobre el lomo del chico, su primera reacción fue sorpresa, pero al segundo se preocupo por el chico, exhalo una pequeña cantidad de aire y sonrió. Ocultando su preocupación. Aunque no dijo ninguna palabra su gesto fue claro; Tenían que regresar al castillo, aun estaban sometidos a la presión de su madre respecto al pasar mucho tiempo fuera del castillo, aunque ahora ya solo quedaban horas para su total libertad.

Anduvieron por todo el pueblo, rodeados de guardias crepusculares, protegiéndolos de las alabanzas de los habitantes y aunque había potros que volaban en el aire, su sonrisa era notoria. Ver a los príncipes les alegraba, sabían también que era muy raro verlos fuera del castillo.

Aunque entre aquellos admiradores cayo del cielo de nueva cuenta Applebloom, pero no iba sola, ahora venia acompañada con Swettie Belle, hermana menor de Rarity. Pequeña potra de pelaje blanco y melena similar al de un helado de fresa y voz chillona. Radiant retrocedió un paso del susto viéndolas en el suelo quejándose del golpe, aunque al ver a Radiant y a su gemelo olvidaron eso y dieron un salto parándose delante de ellos, los guardias se apartaron apuntando sus lanzas hacia ellas. Aunque ellas lo ignoraban, obviando el hecho de ser hermanas de los elementos de la armonía.

—¡Hola Radiant! —Dijo Applebloom con una sonrisa.

—¡Hola Reinhardt! —Dijo Swettie belle con una sonrisa aun más remarcada. Ambos hermanos miraron a las potras con rareza.

—Hola Applebloom—Dijo Radiant girando la cabeza hacia un lado—¿Por qué tenemos sus agradables presencias delante de nosotros?

—¡Queríamos saludar! —Respondió Swettie Belle con la misma sonrisa—Escuchamos que venían de Terranova y quisimos darles una bienvenida.

—¿Cómo supieron que veníamos de Terranova?

—Una dama jamás revela sus secretos. Además, así conseguimos nuestras Cutiemarks de espías—era obvio que preguntaron hasta hartar a Applejack y les dijo a donde iban con tal de dejarla trabajar. Aunque no podían negarles su compañía. Eran potras muy cercanas a ellos.

—Applebloom, ¡Mira! —Swettie Belle estaba detrás de Radiant, exactamente sobre él. ¿En que momento llegaron allí? Estaba casi pegada por la cara al espadón haciendo gestos, Applebloom camino hacia ella topándose con el libro, giro la cabeza curiosa.

—¿Qué son todas estas cosas, Radiant? —Applebloom dio varios toques al libro simplemente tambaleándolo, pero no rechazo a la potra.

—Son, cosas para estudiar. Mamá nos dejo ir a terranova a recoger esto para estudiar un poco, quiere que aprendamos más sobre esa tonta magia divina—Raphiel y Pherica tosieron molestas ante el comentario de Radiant.

—No lo sé Applebloom, se ven muy bonitas como para estudiar. ¿Seguro que no nos mientes? Porque también estamos buscando nuestras Cutiemarks de investigadoras.

—Chicas, será mejor que dejen tranquilo a los chicos—Raphiel tomo a Applebloom y Swettie Belle de la espalda, como si fueran gatos—Tuvieron un día muy pesado. Y seria bonito que los dejaran descansar.

—Owww—Respondieron ambas decaídas.

—Pero pocas veces podemos verlos, ¡Queremos jugar con ellos! —Swettie belle tenía un punto para Radiant, ellos no sabían que era jugar con otros habitantes del pueblo. Todos sus recuerdos son de cuando estaban encerrados en su habitación jugando con los juguetes que les fabricaba Applejack o Rarity, aunque eran felices. Sentía esa ausencia ahora que lo notaba, no sabia que era convivir. Y aunque quisiera, no podía.

—Lo siento Swettie Belle, ahorita estamos ocupados, pero si quieres cuando terminemos nuestras tareas podremos salir a jugar—Aunque era una mentira, Radiant en el fondo quería jugar con alguien que no fuera su hermano, comenzaba aterrarle la idea de estar encerrado toda su vida en ese cuarto.

Raphiel bajo a las potras y sonrieron, inocentes ante la mentira de Radiant y salieron corriendo. Esperanzadas a que ese día llegaría, Raphiel miro a Radiant. No con molestia, con pena. Radiant daba pistas de como se sentía, y Raphiel era la única que lo entendía, pero no se sentía apta para hablar.

El grupo de chicos reanudo su camino y Radiant veía a las potras alejarse, y se unió a ellas una pequeña de pelaje naranja y melena morada. Se podían notar sus sonrisas, aunque Radiant casi se paralizo al ver que sobre las potras se mostraba un halo dorado y tenían pequeñísimas alas blancas sobre sus lomos casi etéreas. "¿Serán?" Se pregunto Radiant recordando lo que menciono el guardián, que entre todos los que viven en Equestria hay otros tantos que no son conscientes que han sido traídos de vuelta a la vida gracias a la maldición del guardián del mundo, con el celoso fin de mantener el orden en Equestria.

Su caminata fue rápida, placentera y a veces algo obligada por los escoltas liderados por Featherhope, quien mantenía ese porte militar de eras pasadas al pie de la letra. Nadie avanzaba si ella lo ordenaba y nadie se detenía si ella no lo exigía. Ser soldado en la guardia crepuscular era una tarea muy pesada. Incluso entre algunos veteranos, Featherhope tiene métodos para adiestrar excesivos; Nadie podía comer, nadie podía descansar, sentarse o tan siquiera pararse para sentir la brisa, muchos cadetes renuncian a solo semanas de enlistarse y como dice Featherhope "Solo los más fuertes podrán vencer el mal" Así que todos los días, tiene a sus soldados en total vigilancia y cuando sale deja de encargados a Bravethunder y Noblesoul.

Llegaron a las puertas del gigantesco castillo y un par de guardias que les esperaban abrieron la puerta, al entrar dos filas de guardias les esperaban bloqueando las puertas y escaleras, todos haciendo reverencia a los jóvenes príncipes, y avanzaron hasta la puerta de madera, donde su madre les esperaba junto con los elementos de la armonía en sus respectivos tronos en los palcos detrás del trono de la princesa de la amistad.

Su madre bajo de su trono de piedra y cristal y abrazo fuertemente a Radiantshield, notando el enorme espadón en su espalda, beso sus mejillas y frente, al separarse se fue contra Reinhardt, quien hizo lo mismo, pero sin tanto afecto, aunque no lo noto Reinhardt, lo noto Raphiel. Quien entrecerró los ojos deteniéndose un par de pasos detrás junto con Pherica.

Su madre regreso a su trono acomodándose de nuevo con la misma sonrisa, aquella preocupación había cesado al ver a sus hijos sanos y salvos.

—Espero que su viaje haya sido agradable, hijos míos—Twilight no dejaba de esbozar esa sonrisa, Radiant dejo el enorme espadón en el suelo, apoyado sobre uno de sus hombros, Los elementos mostraron su asombro ante el arma, incluso el clon de Starlight se veía interesante, era la primera vez que veía esa arma de tal magnitud—Y por lo que veo, les fue muy bien.

—¡Claro! Descubrimos que la Reina era amiga del guardián del mundo—Radiant miro el espadón con una sonrisa, pero al ver su reflejo en ella. Su sonrisa se apagó un poco.

—¿Sucede algo, querido? —Pregunto Rarity desde su pedestal, inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Nada realmente—Respondió—Bueno sí. Si sucede algo.

—¿Qué te afecta? —Pregunto Applejack, notándose también su preocupación.

—Es que, todo esto. Respecto el.

—¿ _el?_ —Pregunto Twilight, con temor. Tragando saliva.

—Si, el guardián del mundo. ¿Por qué de repente tengo que cargar con todo esto? —Y el pecho de Twilight se alivio al notar que su hijo preguntaba por el guardián y no por _él._

—Bueno Radiant, es que así él lo quiso. Por desgracia.

—Si, pero yo quería explorar el mundo, no salvarlo—Radiant miro de nueva cuenta el espadón, marcándose en sus ojos su rostro preocupado—Quería que tú nos dejaras de molestar con los estudios, que nos dejaras salir del castillo, no salvar el mundo entero. Es mucha responsabilidad.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó el clon de Starlight, Radiant solo asintió. Twilight sabia muy bien que tenia razón, pero el tenerla solo le generaba más preocupación.

—¿Ahora entienden porque no quería dejarlos salir del castillo? —Reinhardt miro atento a su madre, Raphiel mostro desinterés y Pherica muda desde que comenzó todo esto, miraba con preocupación a Radiant—Yo sabia muy bien que ese hombre, el guardián. Vendría y los buscaría y sabía que, si estaban aquí, en el castillo. No podría hacerles nada, pero era inevitable que ustedes se cansarían de todo esto. Pero lo intente, intente darles lo mejor pero no podía darles la libertad que buscaban. Así que al final, ustedes terminaron buscándolo a él. Y ahora. Bueno.

—¿Y ahora que sigue madre? —Pregunto Radiant, apretando las manos con valor—¿Qué debemos de hacer?

—Antes de; Hijo, Reinhardt ¿No tienes miedo?

—Yo, sí. Tengo miedo, al igual que mi hermano, pero yo sé que, si me preocupo ahora, viviré preocupado para siempre. Así que, Debo de avanzar. Debemos de seguir, si es que ese _Bendito_ hombre quiere salvar este mundo, nuestro hogar—Las palabras de Reinhardt calmaron un poco el corazón de Twilight, quien bajo de su trono avanzando hacia ambos. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Se acerco de nuevo ante Radiant y acaricio su mejilla con la suya. Y el sonrió con el tierno cosquilleo.

—Darles esto—Y Twilight saco con su magia un par de collares con dos relicarios de oro colgando, ambos en perfecto estado reflejando todo lo que tenia de frente—Estos relicarios eran de su padre y mío, y gracias a ellos pudimos saber cómo nos sentíamos uno del otro; Si uno estaba feliz, triste, enojado, o peor de los casos. Muerto, estos relicarios nos lo decían y sabíamos dónde estaba el otro así que, se los pienso a dar a ambos. Para que ambos puedan saber donde se encuentran, aun en los peores casos, en las tormentas más despiadadas siempre sabrán donde están. Además, le añadimos algo especial—Y Twilight abrió ambos relicarios y en medio tenía dos fragmentos minúsculos del elemento de la armonía—El día que necesiten de mi ayuda, iré a donde están. Y usare mi poder para ahuyentar la maldad que tiente con sus vidas. Aunque tiene más usos. Ustedes lo descubrirán.

Y Twilight puso en los cuellos de sus hijos y estos brillaron en una tenue luz blanca estos sonrieron, sentían el calor del otro en su pecho. Y los relicarios se fundieron en sus pechos, haciéndose invisibles. Ambos sorprendidos cruzaron miradas sintiendo ese afecto. Su madre, orgullosa con eso. Volvió a besarlos.

Aunque esa grata reunión se amargo un poco. No, demasiado.

Todos sabían que debían de partir cuanto antes, _eso_ les esperaba en el corazón del santuario Everfree. Twilight, sentada en su trono, con la pata en su pecho, miro a sus hijos. Y ellos, en silencio, con la presión sobre sus hombros. Veían a su madre, listos para sus ultimas palabras antes de partir.

—Lo que verán ahora, después de salir del pueblo, es una ilusión. Cruelmente hecha por el guardián del mundo; Ese hombre no es malo, quiere lo mejor para todos, pero lo que ha hecho, parece una cruel broma de su parte.

—Y una muy cruel—Afirmo Applejack, quitándose el sombrero mostrando esa mirada amarga. Con su martillo apoyado en la pared—Ese hombre, aun sabiendo que mi familia descansaba en paz. La trajo a la vida de nuevo, igual a la hermana de Rarity y a Scootaloo. Aprendiz de Rainbow Dash.

—Yo no estoy tan molesta con ese hombre sobrinos, pero veo a mi dulce Swettie Belle, no veo que sea ella misma—Dijo Rarity con un nudo en la garganta—Es inevitable imaginarla en su dulce lugar de descanso y ese hombre sacarla para que forme parte de. _Esto._

—Ese hombre me debe muchas cosas, entre ellas carreras—Dijo Rainbow Dash, queriendo aflojar el ambiente, pero el disgusto de sus amigas cayó sobre ella—Y si Scootaloo estaba en un mejor lugar, esa chica no merece vivir en este horrible lugar. Esa prisión invisible que llamamos hogar.

—Y creo que ya notaron eso, ese triste caso con las Cutie Mark Crusaders—Dijo Twilight, y Radiant asintió, Reinhardt no tenia idea. Aunque Twilight no noto la confusión del chico—Es por eso que deben de traer el orden al mundo, esto es una de tantas cosas que deben hacer, por desgracia muchos muertos volvieron a la vida. Incluso algunos villanos, y aunque el ultimo fue Tirek—Y Radiant recordó aquel sueño—Solo fue una pelea corta, y lo regresamos al tártaro—Radiant quedo confuso; ¿Entonces no murió? ¿O que vio realmente? No comprende lo que habitaba en su mente desde hace horas.

—Entonces madre, ¿Ya debemos partir? —Y Twilight asintió.

—Deben de ir al santuario Everfree, allí se toparán con su primera parada y con eso, su viaje comenzara. Como los hijos errantes de Equestria.

—Entonces, ¿Sera un adiós? —Radiant dio un paso por delante, y Twilight asintió de nuevo. Y Radiant bajo la mirada. Con miedo, vio a su hermano y tenia la misma emoción. Era tristeza, miedo e intriga. Regreso su mirada al suelo y un gran abrazo cayó sobre él, de pelaje lila y enormes plumas arcoíris. Y un suave beso en su mejilla. Levanto la vista y su madre lo había casi levantado del piso, besando su mejilla con el amor de una madre, aquel amor de una madre ave al ver a su polluelo dejar el nido, era aquel sentido de melancolía que vivía Twilight Sparkle al ver a sus hijos dejar su hogar. Aquella fortaleza de cristal y piedra.

Twilight le aterraba la idea de ver a sus hijos vagar por el mundo, guiados por un hombre que deseo su inexistencia por un futuro egoísta. Lleno de candados y conflictos, donde sus reyes dejaron el trono y la reina. Al borde de la locura, y su primogénita buscada por abandonar el trono, pero temida por tener en su sangre aquella maldad del Rey de Equestria.

Radiant, Reinhardt, Raphiel y Pherica. Aunque ambas chicas, con miedo. Siguieron a los nuevos herederos de un poder legendario. Pherica casi obligada por su madre y la otra. De las ultimas mujeres que vivieron en la ultima era de falsos dioses. Obligada a seguir a ambos chicos hasta el fin del mundo y cuidarlos de no hacer una idiotez en medio del camino.

Prepararon su equipaje en total silencio, Reinhardt cargaría con todos los víveres que les serviría en el camino en una enorme mochila de color marrón; llevando dentro montones y montones de comida enlatada de muchas comidas, cantimploras con agua y muchas y muchas herramientas para la supervivencia. Raphiel fue interceptada por un elemento de la armonía, por Fluttershy y le dio un mapa del santuario Everfree y Pherica por Pinkie Pie. Quien le regalo una bolsa de papel llena de dulces, para que no se fastidiaran de la amargura de la comida.

Y partieron al santuario Everfree. Su madre y los elementos de la armonía no dejaron sus lugares, pero bastaba verlos salir de la sala del trono, porque si salían del castillo. No soportarían verlos partir y los aprisionarían de nuevo, así cumpliendo su promesa con el guardián del mundo, y Twilight. Con el todo su corazón, odiándole por condenar a sus hijos a pasar por el mismo camino que el cuando paso por la tierra. Aunque entraba en conflicto con otros sentimientos.

Y los chicos, dejaron el enorme castillo. Sin mirar atrás, con tristeza en los corazones de los chicos sin sentir la penetrante mirada de la capitana Featherhope. Acompañada por sus dos fieles guerreros, quienes veían como los chicos se perdían en las estrechas calles del pueblo para salir por un extremo. Caminando hacia el santuario Everfree donde allí terminaría su primera etapa como hijos de Equestria.

" _cuando cree y forje a mis guardianes a mi voluntad les dije a todos y a cada uno de ellos que un día cuando Equestria peligre. Vendrán mis hijos con el objetivo de reclamar mi poder. Deseosos de darle un uso para salvarnos a todos del fin del mundo"_

— _Página 250 del libro de la vida._


	19. SANTUARIO

—CAPITULO 17: SANTUARIO—

 _ **Katana del sol dorado**_

 _Arma prohibida usada por la reina de Terranova para erradicar a su único amor de toda la vida. Fallida por no poder eliminarla y tiempo después pasar a ser el amante de su enemigo, dando a luz a una hermosa hija de ojos color avellana, símbolo de impureza. Pero poseedora de grandes poderes desconocidos._

" _El amor que tuvimos su padre y yo ese día, tras una tortuosa y casi trágica pelea fue tan grande que rompimos la barrera que nos separaba y después de ese día sabía que terminaría siendo madre, y aun así acepte esta hermosa carga aun cuando él no lo reconociera. O peor aún, cuando el ya no estuviera entre nosotros"_

Radiantshield, Reinhardt, Raphiel y Pherica estaban de pie delante de la entrada al místico santuario Everfree, antiguo hogar de miles de especies de Equestria y hogar de los místicos y casi extintos dragones. Aunque no abandonado se sentía fácilmente la carencia de vida de sus peludos habitantes, o eso quería dar a entender.

Hace muchos siglos, cuando nadie de los presentes había nacido o tan siquiera había llegado a ese universo. Muchos relatan que el santuario antes era un bosque casi ordinario, era un lugar lleno de peligros y maldades, incluso se llegó a contar que era la conexión entre Equestria y un mundo lleno de hombres malvados. Y que de esa conexión llego el Rey de Equestria. Aunque es relato para otro día.

Ese santuario, anteriormente el bosque Everfree tenía cientos de especies, tantas que los almanaques podían registrar, incluso en las profundidades del bosque vivía una cebra que hablaba con rimas, amiga de los elementos de la armonía, y entre tantas cosas místicas y antiguas, el castillo de las dos hermanas y bajo ello. El árbol de la armonía, tesoro máximo de la especie Equestre y humana, gracias al legendario árbol el mundo puede contener humanos en sus tierras mágicas. Y es venerado casi como un dios incorruptible, de vez en cuando tomando la forma de la princesa de la amistad y enseñando a las ovejas descarriadas a seguir el camino de la magia de la amistad.

Y era el lugar donde entrarían los chicos, aun cuando era un lugar amistoso estaba ya abandonado y solo el elemento de la amabilidad sabia de los caminos hacia el corazón del bosque, aunque era un problema preguntarle cual era el camino indicado ya que siempre que se le pregunta algo sobre el santuario sale a relucir esa personalidad temerosa y evade las preguntas.

Radiant trago saliva, aferrándose al libro bajo su pata, miro a su gemelo y Rein solo asintió animándolo a seguir, Miro a Raphiel y ella cruzada de brazos moviendo la pierna asintió con valor, miro a Pherica y ella con algo de temor asintió también. Y regreso la mirada al frente, viendo el basto bosque y el hermoso resplandor rosado de tanta flora y fauna que rebotaban los rayos del sol, con la tenue brisa pasando por sus cabelleras y orejas.

—¿Ahora? —Pregunto Reinhardt. Mirando el apenas visible sendero de tierra, cubierto por pasto y flores.

—Un momento—Radiant se encogió de hombros, dando media vuelta hacia las chicas. Ambas pasmadas en la mirada triste del chico—Raphiel, Pher. ¿Seguras que quieren venir?

—¿A qué viene tu pregunta Radiantshield? —Exclamo Raphiel pasándose las manos a las caderas, casi con una mirada autoritaria. Aunque no incomodó al chico.

—Si, ósea. ¿Realmente quieren venir con nosotros? Porque ya escucharon a mi madre, de ahora en adelante pasaran muchas cosas. En especial, cosas malas—La melena de Radiant cubrió parcialmente sus ojos, miro a los ojos a Raphiel y eso le conmovió un poco—Esto, esta cosa del guardián del mundo. Es problema nuestro, no necesariamente tienen que venir con nosotros, podrían quedarse y evitarse muchos problemas. Todo esto, es mi culpa…—Y Raphiel aparto la mirada del chico, incapaz de mantener esa postura fría.

—Pues ni modo, así es la vida—Pherica dio un paso al frente con una sonrisa llena de comprensión y cariño. Acaricio la melena de Radiant—Estoy aterrada como tú, y realmente no sé si seguir. Pero, ustedes son casi como mis hermanos. Crecí con ustedes, y al igual que Rein, quiero apoyarte en todo esto. Aunque me den ganas de ir corriendo a mi casa—Pher veía el bosque, aquella inmensidad y su mirada estaba fácilmente cubierta de aquel miedo, únicamente motivada por Radiant.

Radiant, miraba a sus amigos. Todos con el miedo en sus miradas, iguales a él. Todos con una sonrisa bien marcada en el rostro, y bufo con una sonrisa, y dio media vuelta viendo el sendero apenas visible. Con el silencio que este emanaba, solo el elemento de la amabilidad sabia el camino y sin su ayuda. Debian de guiarse por sus instintos, aquella clase que les enseño a usar su sentido de orientación ante la ceguera total o parcial.

Y sin una palabra más, ni una despedida al pueblo, entraron al bosque. Perdiéndose rápidamente entre las ramas, y todo lo que estaba detrás de ellos quedo bloqueado por la maleza aislándose definitivamente del exterior y su camino recién comienza.

En otra parte del pueblo, en su corazón. La princesa Sparkle estaba sentada en su trono, en su total soledad. Viendo a la pared con la mirada carente de brillo, veía con ira a todo su fervor. Imitando a su esposo en sus últimos días de vida, cuando aceptó que su vida iba a terminar y solo quedaba esperar, sumido en el odio. Así lo imitaba ella, odiando al maldito guardián. Y como una invocación, el apareció delante de ella. Con los brazos detrás con una túnica blanca cubriendo parte de su cuerpo, sus ojos color miel oscuro reflejaban fácilmente la ira de la princesa. Y el, entristeció. Y la princesa, rompió a llorar viéndolo a los ojos.

—Hola, princesa—Dijo el guardián, caminando hacia el pedestal, y la princesa. En su odio y tristeza no dijo nada. Luchando para no sucumbir ante él—Se que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, quizás. No estés de humor para verme.

—Nunca estoy de humor—La princesa se limpió las lágrimas, pero más salían de ella. El guardián miro a otra parte, con el corazón roto.

—Creía que después de tanto tiempo, estarías dispuesta a verme, reunirnos de nuevo.

—¿Reunirnos? ¿Para qué?

—Para ver este mundo prosperar, como te lo prometí—La voz del guardián era tenue, llena de tristeza, y apenas podía mantenerse en forma, con la tristeza en su alma.

—¿Prosperar? Si lo único que dejaste atrás fue sufrimiento, mucho sufrimiento. Eres un canalla—Aun cuando la princesa no maldecía, el tan solo mencionar una significaba un gran peso hacia quien iba dirigido. Y el guardián comprendía eso.

—Se lo que hice Twilight, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal. Pero si no lo hacía, todo iba a ir de mal a peor. Arkzrimiel es un ser muy poderoso. Si tus hijos no cumplen con su destino…

— ¿Mis hijos? ¿Su destino? ¡Ellos no tienen destino! Se los arrebataste…—Y Twilight lloró, bajando la mirada. Sus sollozos se escuchaban por toda la sala, apenas haciendo eco. El guardián, bajo la mirada. Aguantando el llanto.

—Lo siento Twilight, yo sé. Yo sé lo que hice, y por eso pagó por eso. Mi pecado, mi primer pecado fue nacer, el segundo. Fue tener el poder para crear esto. Y el tercero, es salvarlos a ustedes de este mundo. Llevarlos a mi santuario, a un mundo fuera de Arkzrimiel, pero para eso. Tenía que quitarles esa limitación. Ellos merecían algo mejor que esto, pero si ganan, serán lo que ellos quieran ser.

—¿Y si fracasan? ¡Los habrás sacrificado! ¡Me engañaste y engañaste a mis amigas! Todas confiaron en ti, y tú. Simplemente te burlaste.

—¿Burlarme? ¡Para nada! ¡Yo las amo tanto a ellas como a ti que nunca les mentiría! ¿Qué fue lo que te dije antes de partir? ¿Qué fue lo que te dije?

—Preferías irte siendo un héroe a permanecer aquí y convertirte en un villano…

—La muerte de uno, es la salvación de muchos.

—Pero aun sigues aquí, ¿Cómo confiar que sigues siendo tú mismo y no un villano? —Y el guardián del mundo se enmudeció, bajo la mirada de nuevo. Tomándose el pecho. Y Twilight aterrorizada por su teoría casi certera, miro al guardián en un mar de lágrimas. Esperando que le respondiera, pero no le respondió.

Hizo algo peor.

De su túnica saco un viejo relicario, un relicario maltratado y cubierto de tierra y mugre. Y Twilight comenzó a llorar, bajando de su trono, caminando hacia el guardián. Quien mantenía su forma etérea, sosteniendo el relicario que se tambaleaba en el aire. Sostenido por su cadena.

 _ **Relicario**_

 _Este relicario, aun siendo de oro puro esta mancillado por hollín y alquitrán. Muestra de las veces que el guardián supremo ha luchado a lo largo de su eternidad atrapado en el ciclo de Arkzrimiel, aun siendo un objeto tan viejo como él mismo, aún está vinculado al alma de Twilight Sparkle, donde mira con atención sus emociones y aprender de ella cuando ella oculta su existencia por el bien de todos. Quizás este relicario tenga más importancia de lo que aparenta simplemente._

—Con solo ver este relicario, puedes entender por todo lo que he pasado. He pasado eras enteras sin sentir la luz del sol, esperando paciente el momento para atacar a Arkzrimiel, con el tormento en mi corazón de no volver a Equestria y amar lo que deje de amar—El guardián se llenó de valor, emanando de su relicario un aura mágica de color rosa, representando el amor. Aunque, por otro lado, en un rincón. Emanaba un aura negra. Muestra de la corrupción de la princesa debido a la soledad.

—Tú, lo mantienes aún. ¿Cómo? —Twilight trato de sostener el relicario con su pata, pero este fue atravesado, y ella quedo casi echada en el suelo por su culpa.

—Ya ves que no he olvidado todo lo que vivimos, toda una vida. Miles de vidas, en un solo cuerpo. No espero que lo entiendas ni creo que puedas comprender, nunca lo entenderás. Pero tus hijos, tienen que seguir. Deben de seguir, porque tarde o temprano Arkzrimiel terminara de consumir a mi hermano y una vez que lo haga. Vendrá a Equestria y me buscará. Y el abismo con el que experimentas en tu biblioteca se revelara contra ti, y serás tú quien caiga ante la maldad de Arkzrimiel del abismo.

Twilight levanto la mirada, con las lágrimas salpicando el suelo creando un arcoíris de pena, haciendo reaccionar al guardián.

—Tu nombre. ¿Cuál es?

—Soy el guardián del mundo.

—No, TU nombre, el de humano. No el que inventaste. Nada de Arcángel Nova, nada de Guardian de la amistad. TU NOMBRE.

Y el guardián calló, ante la mirada provocadora de la princesa, sonrió mirando a otro lado, pero fue inútil, la princesa se clono para rodear al guardián y acosarlo con la mirada.

—TU NOMBRE ¿Cuál es? ¿Cómo te llamas?

Y él no dijo nada, miro a la Twilight original ignorando a los clones, mirando el relicario. Emanando un aura azul marino, lleno de tristeza y rencor. Esbozo una sonrisa, y desapareció rápidamente. Diciendo su nombre, aunque fue inaudible debido a la maldición por la que pasaba, Twilight la entendió y rompió a llorar perdiendo conexión con sus clones y el guardián miro una última vez a Twilight para desvanecerse de esa realidad, y volver a su prisión eterna.

Era la maldición del guardián del mundo, nadie debe de mencionar su nombre, y aquel que la pronuncie solo se oirá estática, porque el tener un nombre es una bendición que el guardián del mundo no merece poseer. Aunque bastó para tentar la oscuridad dormida debajo del castillo, despertando de su letargo un antiguo mal, similar al abismo real. Pero suficiente para cumplir el augurio del guardián del mundo…

Y en el santuario, los chicos. Perdidos, bajo los intensos rayos del sol, incapaces de salir a buscar guía porque el camino detrás de ellos se mezclaba con la fauna, el ambiente brillante era de color verde mezclado con rosa y violeta debido al a belleza de las flores, los chicos veían con asombro su entorno y las chicas con encanto, Pherica tomaba fotografías con su celular y Raphiel solo se limitaba ver el cielo con ternura.

Aun con el silencio que rodeaba el bosque, los chicos lo ignoraban por completo, sabían que el bosque era tan inmenso que aquellos que se adentraban sin la guía del elemento de la amabilidad se perdían y no se volvía a saberse de los exploradores, parte de la bendición/Maldición echada sobre el bosque, aunque eso no era impedimento para los chicos ya que no deseaban regresar por donde vinieron.

Reinhardt al notar la carencia de peligro o algo que amenace la seguridad de su hermano de las chicas atravesó su lanza a su espalda tomando una gran bocanada de aire relajando los brazos, todos observaban a su alrededor con el mismo sentimiento, únicamente el sonido de sus pisadas en la tierra acompañaba su caminata, pasando por grandes árboles y grandes ramas con hojas verduzcas con una mezcla extraña con rosas enredadas por las ramas colgando en la raíz de las hojas.

El suelo alrededor de los chicos estaba tapizado de pasto, pero sobresalían algunas flores; Rosas, lilas, y violetas, florecientes emanando luz propia iluminando los pies de los chicos, el ambiente era agradable, terriblemente agradable, pero ninguno de los chicos mostraba una aparente emoción de miedo, a pesar de que en el corazón del gran árbol les esperaba la primera pista sobre lo que les espera en el exterior.

~ _Aquellos que retan al bosque, pronto conocerán la ira de este ente~_

Los arboles estremecieron ante la imponente voz, que parecía provenir de las plantas a los pies. Radiantshield se detuvo y su hermano se puso delante. Tomando la base de su lanza preparado para desenfundarla, Raphiel tomo los mangos de los cuchillos duales y Pherica se ocultó detrás de ella, La chica era la única que tenía miedo, Raphiel y Reinhardt tenían una euforia y Radiant tenía una emoción, algo en su pecho le emocionaba y el libro vibraba ante las voces del bosque.

~ _Solo los hijos del cobarde tienen derecho de avanzar, muestren la canción para poder cantar~_

—¿Canción? ¿Qué canción? —Los chicos se detuvieron en medio de la nada, mirando a todas partes buscando el origen de la voz, que retumbaba hasta sus corazones, el mar de árboles se arremolinaba por la brisa y los rayos del sol se mezclaban con la luz de las flores. Raphiel bajo sus manos, tomo a Pher de la mano tranquilizándola, y Radiant. Sonreía de la emoción.

~ _Aquellos que no presenten su canción, la extinción será su sanción~_

Pasmados en medio del sendero, apenas visible por la vegetación que crecía velozmente, Radiantshield se reunió con su hermano, Reinhardt con la lanza en mano veía a todas partes. Raphiel se acercó a los chicos con Pherica detrás aferrada al uniforme de la chica. Observaron sus pies como la maleza los cubría rápidamente, y Reinhardt ordeno al grupo avanzar, todos juntos. Cada quien se tomó de la mano a excepción de Radiantshield quien lidero el grupo minutos después mirando a todas partes. Aferrado al libro, sonriente, algo había que le alegraba. Aunque también tenía miedo.

Desconocía todo fuera del castillo, no sabían nada. Estaban en blanco, el libro solo ofrecía pasajes de armas y relatos del guardián del mundo, porque casi toda su totalidad estaba encriptada en un lenguaje inentendible. Se arrepintió durante un segundo el no preguntar a su madre que tipo de bestias salvajes podrían encontrar en el santuario.

Fluttershy aun lo cuidaba, eso si. Pero dejo que la madre naturaleza hiciera todo el trabajo y la mayoría de depredadores regresaron a sus dietas, aunque en la paranoia su hermano se adelantaba y era quien veía a todas partes con la lanza en la mano, apuntando a todo lado al que veía, Raphiel en su temple más firme sostenía los mangos de las cuchillas viendo las ramas de los árboles, si había una bestia que atacara desde arriba Raphiel podría darle un merecido descanso con solo clavar las rápidas cuchillas, Pherica estaba en el corazón del grupo, tomada de las manos, mirando a Radiant. Quien veía a los lados, con esa sonrisa que poco a poco se apagaba debido a la malvada quietud del bosque. Donde aquella voz le susurraba al oído.

Los chicos lentamente entraban al corazón del bosque, pasando cada vez más entre los árboles y las extensas ramas, casi golpeados por los espesos arbustos a sus pies, incapaces de ver lo que se mostraba lentamente delante de ellos, sus pisadas eran las únicas muestras de sonido en todo el bosque.

Aunque la iluminación mostraba el mismo bello ambiente, pero con una tétrica sensación de abandono, de vacío. Cada vez que entraban más al bosque sentían un vacío en sus corazones. Y los arboles lo demostraban con las gruesas cortezas y sus ramas anchas, las hojas parecían grandes abanicos naturales y aunque había nidos sobre las ramas no había ninguna bella criatura que los habitase, la gruesa estepa de arbustos termino y delante de ellos un pequeño valle, un sendero corto despejado de los árboles, pasando por delante de ellos un rio en dirección hacia una presa. Pasando de su izquierda a su derecha, no era un rio de más de 3 metros de ancho y no se veía profundo, pero tenía un tronco al medio para pasar.

Y los chicos, caminaron hacia allí lentamente. Mirando a todas partes, la sospecha era muy obvia en los chicos, y más en Reinhardt, que sus instintos se elevaron al instante y su corazón latía con la adrenalina, esperando cualquier emboscada, cualquier ataque de cualquier tipo y atravesar al enemigo o bestia con su lanza. Todo lo opuesto a Raphiel, quien aun con la expectativa mantenía sus sentimientos a raya haciendo ejercicios de respiración y su mirada se enfocaba solo a lugares muy ocupados por la naturaleza como los arbustos o las ramas más altas de los árboles.

 _Aquellos que caminan por las arterias del bosque, están condenados en morir en su corazón. He dicho._

 _Yo soy aquel que cuida del antiguo santuario, yo soy aquel protector de la vieja armadura del guerrero más poderoso del mundo, aquel que lucho incansablemente contra el destino y contra los de su especie, yo soy aquel que ha protegido todo por lo que él luchó, fui yo quien desterró a los dragones cuando se rebelaron hace 80 años, yo soy el responsable de salvar el santuario Everfree de su incineración, a punto de perder mi hogar ante el cólera de los dragones luché y los expulsé con sus propias garras y ahora. Espero paciente el regreso del guardián del mundo, o de sus herederos._

 _Yo soy Turime, el segundo hijo del guardián del mundo._

 _Nací hace 200 años, en la región central de Equestria, como mencioné. El santuario Everfree, en el corazón del mismo, y desde entonces he vivido allí como se me ha ordenado, pero. Realmente ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Para qué se me dio la vida? A diferencia de los cientos de armas o de armaduras que están perdidas en todo el planeta y el espacio, soy la única que mantiene una vida propia, inmóvil. Siempre apuntando al cielo en honor a la valentía del guardián del mundo, aquel hombre con miles de nombres._

 _Apuntando firmemente al cielo, con mi alabarda fundida en mi brazo derecho, con la naturaleza invadiendo cada recoveco de mi cuerpo a través de las engañosas enredaderas._

 _Viendo los días pasar y las noches por igual, notándolas como algo rápido, fugaz. Al carecer de motivaciones y deseos todo era agradable. Pacifico, y todo esto porque mi creador lo deseo, mi padre me lo ordeno. Que me quedara aquí hasta que los herederos del poder vengan, o hasta que el tiempo termine y me convierta en ceniza._

 _Recuerdo aquel hermoso día, en el que me otorgo este bello regalo, en el suelo hecho pedazos, despojado de mis brazos y piernas, dispersas a mi alrededor, mi padre me veía con preocupación, sosteniendo uno de mis guantes adivinando que hacer conmigo. A su lado, un gran hombre, idéntico a él, de igual estatura y gran figura. Con una armadura negra y una gran gema purpura en su pecho de color violeta, parecía ser su gemelo. De cabello blanco y ojos violetas intensos. Sosteniendo una guadaña de cristal en su mano derecha, viendo en silencio como mi padre me daba vida._

 _Mi cabeza veía la mitad del cielo, porque mi lado izquierdo estaba casi enterrado en el pasto y por donde podía visualizar todo era por el derecho, apenas podía ver el cielo azul, había aves de todo tipo y de colores, veía a lo más lejano aquellos míticos dragones volando a muchas direcciones, dueños del cielo, pero hermanos de los ponys._

 _Sentí como mi cuerpo tomo fuerza por sí sola, regresé mi atención hacia mi padre y tenía sus manos abiertas hacia mí, envueltas en una luz blanquecina y fui alzándome lentamente, sintiendo mis extremidades uniéndose a mi pecho y finalmente mi cabeza solidificarse en mi cuello y una mecha guinda cayo delante de mí, muy larga. Era muy cabello, una larga coleta caía sobre mi cabeza, era hermosa. Y mi padre, sonrió, emocionado y el hombre a su lado. Su gemelo también lo hacía, pero a menor escala._

 _Baje mi mirada, mirando mis manos. Moviéndolas oyendo la rigidez del acero dorado, eran mis manos. Este soy yo. "_ — _Bienvenido, hijo mío_ — _" Habló mi padre tomándome de las manos, y regrese mi atención hacia él, lloraba de la alegría. "_ — _Mi nombre es ##### #######A, tu padre_ — _" Si, si lo era. Podía sentir esa gran conexión hacia él, mire mi interior, esa oscuridad del vacío de mi cuerpo, y una llama se mostraba en el centro, pequeña pero brillante. Mi corazón. "_ — _Yo soy tu hijo, padre_ — _" Mis primeras palabras, el eco de mi voz retumbo por todo mi vacío cuerpo, pero era una voz grave y tosca. Pero para mi padre fue hermoso que comenzó a llorar "_ — _Así es hijo mío, tu eres mi hermoso hijo, me alegra que puedas entenderme, hijo_ — _" Mire a mi padre, con esa alegría. Aunque su gemelo no parecía tener la misma emoción y me veía con calma "_ — _Mi nombre padre, ¿Cuál es? —"_

 _Y mi padre guardo silencio, fue por un largo momento, miro a su gemelo, aquel hombre de cabello blanco y el aparto la mirada de mi creador, y el regreso a verme con esa sonrisa apenada._

"— _Estaba tan emocionado que no pensé tu nombre_ — _" Y me quedé callado, no sabía que responder, aunque. Intente sonreír, pero no sé si pueda. ¿Tengo rostro? "_ — _¡Lo tengo! Turime, tu nombre será Turime_ — _" Y ese fue mi nombre, mi tesoro. Algo que a él se le fue arrebatado, me bautizo. Me dio el honor de nacer y después de una corta celebración. Me contó su misión. Y mi razón de existir._

 _Me comenzó a explicar su historia, Su leyenda. Me dijo su nombre, el nombre de su acompañante quien pude escuchar sin ningún tipo de interferencia. Y su razón de estar junto a mi padre, me explico que mi nacimiento es parte de una serie de acontecimientos que sucederán en 200 años en el futuro, una vez que los herederos de su poder vengan aquí mismo reclamando mi poder, que se deben de ganar el derecho de usarme y mi misión apenas comenzará._

 _Sus palabras fueron exactas, certeras y casi cortantes. Tan era su palabra que poco a poco esa sonrisa que le envolvía se desvaneció y las aves callaron para que hablara sin interrupciones, y los dragones le temieron que partieron lo más lejos que pudieron. Sentados los dos en el suelo del santuario, me miro con esa franqueza que le caracterizaba "_ — _Turime, hijo mío. Aunque mi edad aparenta los 250 años. En realidad, tengo más de ########### de vida, he tenido esta porquería de vida durante tantas eras, estoy condenado. Maldito a vivir un ciclo eterno y quiero romperlo, quiero salvarme y salvar a todos en Equestria. Salvar a mi familia, salvarlos a ustedes, deben de hacer lo que yo les pida, lo que yo te pida que hagas_ —"

 _Mi padre comenzó a verse cansado, se veía el peso que cargaba y la fatiga que su gemelo expresaba, lo entendía ya. Porque su igual estaba apartado a la distancia. Estaba descansando también y por eso no hablaba, para recuperarse rápido y seguir en su camino._

"— _En unos años, vendrán un grupo de jóvenes, entre tantos que te retaran, ellos vendrán acompañado de un par de chicas y cuando vengan, exígeles la prueba definitiva, que demuestren que son los herederos de mi poder, y si lo son. Deja que te reclamen, que te tomen como su guía, porque tu serás el precursor de su viaje, de su aventura. Pero cuidado, porque habrá muchos impostores que fingirán ser ellos así que nunca, pero por nada de la creación debes de hablarles de mi plan, de lo que trato de hacer, mi maldición debe de romperse, debo de ser libre para escapar y salvar Equestria, y tú. Hijo mío, eres una de esas piezas maestras_ — _"_

 _Y después de ese día, ese largo y hermoso día, en el que pude ver y conocer a mi padre. En el que finalmente, después de tantos años escondido dentro de él pude salir al exterior y disfrutar los paisajes que este mundo me prestaba. Fijo al suelo, dejando que la naturaleza me bañara con sus cálidos abrazos, protegido ante la tormenta, ante el calor y el frio. Apuntando al cielo firme como mi padre me lo pidió, dejando que el óxido carcomiera mi piel._

 _Me imaginaba como serian aquellos herederos, aquellos que estén dispuestos de luchar por su poder, ¿Cuáles eran sus motivaciones? ¿Qué uso me darían? Estaba emocionado por eso._

 _Aunque tampoco negare que el tiempo ha sido cruel conmigo._

 _Así como mi padre lo predijo muchos vinieron al bosque queriendo arrebatarme de mi hogar, aquel suelo firme en la tierra donde mi padre ordeno que me quedara hasta que aparecieran o hasta que el padre tiempo muriera. Muchos trataban de tomarme a base de violencia, golpes y cortes, querían arrancarme del suelo para usarme para crear el mal, y no permitiría eso. No lo permitiría._

 _Solo yo sabré quienes serán los elegidos, los herederos del poder._

 _Y si, los oigo. Tras tantos años, tantas veces que espere paciente finalmente se han mostrado, escucho sus pisadas. Aquellos que planean tomarme, acaban de llegar al corazón del bosque. Y si, siento que mi padre viene con ellos, hare lo que me ha pedido y hare su voluntad. Ayudare a salvar a Equestria y mi padre nos traerá la salvación._

 _Los veo, están delante de mí. Viéndome con sorpresa, y yo. Incapaz de moverme, los observo fijamente, el chico. Es él._

Radiantshield, Reinhardt, Raphiel y Pherica no podían creer lo que veían, todos estaban delante de eso, aquello que veía al cielo con magnificencia, cubierto de musgo, rosas y una enredadera que comenzaba desde su pierna pasando por su rodilla, por su hombro y por la alabarda hasta la punta donde florecía una rosa.

Una armadura de aparente oro y plata, con el casco en forma de lobo y una larga coleta de color guinda, manchada por el lodo y hojas marchitas descansando sobre uno de los hombros, había un nido de aves abandonado en uno de sus hombros. Una armadura muy vieja, abandonada por el guardián del mundo.

Radiantshield dio el primer paso, pero su hermano le detuvo, miro a Raphiel y ella asintió avanzando. Únicamente el sonido de sus pisadas los acompañaba y la tenue luz del sol que rápidamente se perdía entre los árboles, la armadura poco a poco se envolvió en ese haz de luz resaltándola, y el poco oro que no estaba manchado brillaba con intensidad. Pherica tomo valor y camino detrás de los chicos armados, dejando a Radiant atrás. Ella lo hacía con la misma intención; proteger a Radiant aun cuando su única arma era su bolsa de mano y un teléfono celular.

El aire soplaba moviendo las hojas haciendo ese sonido ambiental, hermoso para el bosque, pero tétrico para los chicos que esperaban que la armadura reaccionara y los atacara. Reinhardt se detuvo a medio camino con Raphiel y Pherica por detrás de la chica. Voltearon a ver a Radiant y el camino lentamente, aferrándose al libro, mirando a sus compañeros. Era una zona aparentemente segura, y lo único que había era aquella armadura con el casco en forma de lobo, entre el lodo del casco se veían los colmillos de la armadura y en su pecho, a medio ocultar por una gruesa capa de musgo un supuesto corazón con un par de alas de fondo y un gran sol envolviendo ambos.

Radiant jadeo deteniéndose un poco delante de sus amigos. miro la armadura, miro a sus acompañantes. Quienes en silencio esperaban una acción de su parte. Trato de sonreír alegre, era la primera muestra del guardián del mundo, aun cuando se demostró que existe tenía en duda si realmente vería una de sus armaduras, y ahora. Estaba delante de él, tirada en el suelo. Arrodillada y deformada por la tierra, devorada por el musgo y la enredadera. Como si estuviera encadenada, una de las tantas armaduras legendarias del guardián del mundo, mirando al cielo con su alabarda al aire, hecha de plata y piedra. Con la punta en forma de flecha con las cuencas de los ojos vacíos hacia la negrura.

Y Radiant, se detuvo. Delante de la armadura, emocionado. Trago saliva con tanta fuerza que se escuchó por todo el bosque. Y extendió su pata, lentamente, apuntando al pecho del guardián.

Su pata se humedeció por el musgo, con la suavidad de este lo aparto lentamente, mostrando el emblema completo, un corazón bien tallado con el par de alas extendidas hacia el cielo, casi formando otro corazón más grande y el sol envolviéndolos como tercera capa. Sonrió, y volteo a ver a su hermano y bajo su arma. Raphiel hizo lo mismo, Pherica. Se aparto de Raphiel dejando de tirar de su ropa.

—Así que tú eres el elegido—Una voz provino del interior de la armadura, Radiant retrocedió un paso y Reinhardt saco su lanza apuntando a la armadura, que no parecía moverse, pero si una mirada lentamente se posaba delante de ellos—Han traído la canción, cántenla y les daré el perdón.

Radiant miro a Raphiel, ella estaba desconcertada. No comprendía nada de lo que veía, solo la armadura estática con el pecho reluciendo por el sol.

—¡Te ordeno que bajes tu arma! —Reinhardt acerco su lanza al cuello de la armadura, pero aun así no pareció reaccionar, y el silencio se hizo de nuevo.

Los chicos veían la armadura delante de ellos, Reinhardt estaba nervioso. Su cuerpo estaba estático con la hoja de su lanza apuntando al cuello de una armadura que no reaccionaba ante sus amenazas, Raphiel estaba protegiendo a Radiant y a Pherica colocada delante de ambos, el silencio era un misterio, Radiant veía la armadura, viendo los detalles. La muestra del abandono de su dueño, y la forma a la que apunta.

Radiant vio al extremo superior de la alabarda, aquella flor rosando con la tenue brisa que circulaba en el santuario Everfree, y el haz de luz que caía sobre la rosa, suspiro casi bufando y se sentó delante de la estatua, sin salir del a protección de Raphiel, quien marco su acción y con desinterés. Bajo sus brazos, tomo del hombro a Reinhardt y el casi de un salto miro a Raphiel asustado, y retrocedió.

Pherica se sentó a un lado de Radiant viéndolo a los ojos y el perdido en la armadura, callado. Con miedo, su pata temblaba con el nerviosismo.

Reinhardt y Raphiel se apartaron colocándose a un lado de cada chico, mirando a Radiant, quien veía las cuencas vacías de la armadura. Y entreabrió la boca. Listo.

—Eres Turime, ¿Verdad? —La armadura no respondió—¿Eres la armadura del guardián del mundo?

Y la armadura no respondió, bajo la mirada viendo el pasto delante de él, respiro hondo pasándose la pata por la melena, y regreso su mirada hacia la armadura.

—Yo soy Radiantshield, soy hijo de la princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle, el. Es mi hermano gemelo, Reinhardt. Ambos somos de Ponyville, Equestria central. Ella, Pherica Twonagasis, princesa del territorio de Terranova, y la otra chica. Raphiel, guardia del ejercito humano de dicho territorio—Radiant se quito el pesado libro de su costado, desatando las cadenas a su alrededor dejando caer el libro delante de él, en medio de sus patas.

Y la armadura, tembló sobre si misma, y musgo cayó al suelo y algunas hojas tambalearon, Radiant tenía una corazonada.

Miro el libro, la imponente portada con los grabados casi borrados por la desesperación de no saber el nombre del autor, sus patas temblaban con fuerza, tenia miedo. Estaba dando una caminata a ciegas, pero quería seguir. Y abrió el libro, y un párrafo se mostró con algunas palabras rayoneadas.

" _El día que dejé este mundo._

 _El aire era muy ligero, un fresco aire lleno de melancolía y dolor. Donde el sol había dejado de iluminarme, porque me aborrecía y sabía que mi presencia en Equestria era un mártir, veía el cielo y este me rechazaba mostrándome muchas nubes grises, moviéndose con prisa asqueadas de que este hombre, este hombre llamado ###### ####### Haya cometido ese gran pecado; ###### y ahora pagaba por eso._

 _El camino delante de mí, eran flores ####### que oscilaban con el viento, podía ####### reírse, podía ver en sus pétalos los rostros de mis ##### deseosos de que me condenara por desear lo mejor para mi esposa ###### aún cuando ella ya no me recuerde, y si lo hace. Me odiara y mi hija. También, mi hermosa hija ####### Nacerás sin un padre, sin un hermano a quien admirar porque lo odiaras también, y esposa mía #####er querrás matarme por traicionarte. Pero, así lo decidí yo. Y así lo quiero porque es lo mejor para el futuro._

 _Ahora voy, Arkzrimiel. Que tu hijo ha llegado."_

—CAPITULO 102—

Después de que Radiant terminara, la armadura volvió a sacudirse. Radiant, sentía en su corazón. Una tristeza, un vacío. Eran palabras borradas por ese ente superior, ese tal demonio llamado Arkzrimiel, levanto la vista. Y la armadura, comenzó a llorar.

Brotaban lagrimas de las cuencas negras, así como poco a poco perdía musgo, la flor en la punta de su alabarda se fue marchitando y se seco hasta convertirse en polvo, las enredaderas se secaron y cayeron al pasto y el musgo fue convertido en piedra. Y la armadura, recupero su brillo legendario, rebosaba en poder, era un dorado hermoso, aun más valioso que los tesoros de la Reina Celestia.

El emblema en su pecho se pinto con la magia que esta armadura emanaba lentamente, el corazón se pinto en color azul, las alas en blanco y el corazón. Lila, todos en un tono tenue, pero resaltante. Radiant sonreía, pero su corazón perecía.

Y los ojos de la armadura, se iluminaron en una fuerte llama naranja, levantando la vista lentamente, bajando el brazo que sostenía su alabarda, dejándola delante de él gentilmente, sus lágrimas brotaban y podía escucharse su sollozo, era. El hijo del guardián del mundo, Turime.

Mostrado delante del grupo de chicos, en silencio. Con ese asombro de ver aquella armadura con vida propia, llorando viendo al cielo. Entre los árboles, en el corazón del santuario, donde ya no vive ninguna criatura por temor.

Las cosas se calmaron, fueron largas horas donde Radiantshield y sus amigos vieron aquella armadura llorar. Fue complicado al inicio, pero naturalmente aceptaron lo que veían, era una verdadera armadura con vida propia. Sus ojos eran dos llamas naranjas que reflejaban el interior de la armadura confirmando lo obvio.

Estaban todos sentados alrededor de la fogata, bajo la escaza luz de la luna y las estrellas, apenas podía verse el cielo azul marino pasar por los árboles, y los chicos pacientes estaban delante de Turime.

Radiant guardaba silencio mientras veía a la armadura, a Turime. Porque tiene un nombre como todo ser viviente en Equestria. Quien hojeaba el libro del guardián legendario con más tranquilidad, leyendo los párrafos que para Radiant eran inentendibles, asentía la cabeza de vez en cuando al leer algo impresionante sobre un futuro. Y se escuchaba murmurar al terminar una página. Y cuando termino de leer el libro, lo cerró. Devolviéndoselo a Radiantshield.

—Yo, soy Turime. Me vuelvo a presentar—Turime hizo una pequeña reverencia, su voz era la de un chico varón grave, pero con tono limpio—Soy el segundo hijo del guardián del mundo, y su Titan. Mucho gusto, herederos.

—Mucho gusto—Respondió Radiant, y los demás. Asintieron en silencio, aun con algo de extrañes en sus miradas—Ellos, ya los conoces. Te los presente hace rato.

—Sí sí, lo sé. Pero fue difícil entender lo que veía, pase mucho tiempo dormido y lo ultimo que recuerdo es a mi padre alejarse de mí, dejándome aquí—Turime movió su cabeza, observando el paisaje delante de él, el prado que se hacia a su alrededor en medio de los árboles, y la luz del sol pasando apenas por las gruesas hojas—Y si que pasó mucho tiempo de aquel entonces.

—Disculpe, pero. ¿Cómo era antes? —Reinhardt estaba a un lado izquierdo de Radiant, cruzado de piernas con su lanza sobre ellas. Turime bajo la vista lentamente hacia el chico.

—Era, más ruidoso. Había muchas aves, muchas hermosas criaturas, pero. Ya no están, ¿Saben por qué? —Y los chicos negaron la respuesta, cuando ellos llegaron el bosque estaba abandonado—Cierto, me imagine. Quiero creer que los animales emigraron buscando mejores oportunidades de vida. El pasado, el exterior nunca fue lo mejor.

—¿Cómo era el exterior? —Pregunto Pherica, el guardián miro a la chica. Aunque estaba tranquilo, vio en ella algo especial.

—Disculpa, Pherica ¿Verdad? Tu madre, ¿Quién es? —Pherica volteo a ver a sus amigos y ellos asintieron con calma, miro a Raphiel quien estaba sentada en una roca a un metro asintió también, aunque ella con temor.

—Mi madre es la Reina de Terranova, Phoenix Twonagasis. ¿Por qué?

—No, por nada en especial. Solo era curiosidad mía, aunque. Yo veo en ti mucho potencial, dime. ¿Tienes miedo? —Pherica asintió—Ya veo, y es normal. Veo en sus ojos, ese miedo. Esas ganas de volver a casa y esconderse bajo sus cobijas y fingir que todo fue un sueño. Pero por desgracia, no es así. No es así—Turime se quitó su mano, sacudiéndola tirando tierra ya seca de su interior—El pasado era cruel, malvado. Mi padre, el guardián del mundo. Luchó para que todo eso terminara.

—¿Cómo?

—Había guerra, muerte, sangre y caos. Yo era parte de su arsenal y siempre vi esas luchas, aun recuerdo cuando lucho en aquel pueblo. Ponyville, y ese hombre. Aquel que no debe ser amado, le arranco sus alas con ayuda de la Rigel. De no ser por Aldebarán, por Phoenix. Hubiera muerto ese día—Radiantshield comprendido todo, al verlo a los ojos, al hacer esos gestos, movía las manos imitando las acciones del guardián del mundo, observo cada detalle. Cada movimiento, viendo sus manos oscilar de un lado a otro—Tu madre, es un héroe Pherica. Ella ayudo mucho al guardián, de no ser por él. Tu nunca habrías nacido.

—Espera un momento, ¿Realmente la conociste? ¿A mi madre? —Turime asintió con tranquilidad. Y Pherica sonrió.

—Y fue con esa espada con la que venció—Señalo el espadón enterrado en el suelo, como respaldo para Radiant, reluciendo y Pherica miro el espadón con orgullo, ella quería ser como su madre pero tenía miedo de lastimarse—Realmente el guardián del mundo hizo muchas maravillas, el acabo con toda la guerra que rodeaba a Equestria, se hizo amigo del infame Rey de este lugar y le prestó parte de su poder, le devolvió la libertad a dos hermanas abandonadas y acabo con la vida de dos dioses en un solo día.

—Así que todas esas leyendas, eran verdad—Reinhardt miro a su hermano, y Radiant sonrió guiñándole—Increíble, ¿En serio hizo muchas cosas? Como se imaginará, hay leyendas. Del guardián, pero siempre creí que la mayoría eran inventos. ¿En serio si vivió todo eso?

—Claro, el era un hombre milenario, por eso se le conoce con tantos nombres. No hay lugar que no se le conozca. Aunque, su maldición se le impide ser recordado, por eso la existencia de esos libros anónimos. Para despistar su condena.

Radiant tenía la pregunta indicada, regreso su mirada a Turime, y apretó los dientes con firmeza, su miedo se paso al entrar en confianza. Y sonrió.

—¿Por qué me quiere a mi como su heredero? —Y Turime miro al chico, en una cortante pregunta que cayó a todo el planeta. El aire era el único sonido que se producía, y Radiant siguió—Por qué cuando yo leí su libro, queriendo ser como él. ¿Por qué simplemente me tomo a mí? Yo quería ser un aventurero, ver el mundo antes de querer dedicarme a lo que más me emociona, pero ¿Por qué me escogió a mí? Solo por su libro, pase por mucho dolor, mis tías. Casi nos matan, y mi madre. ¡Ni hablar! Es más ¿Twilight Sparkle es mi madre?

Y Turime bajo la mirada, incapaz de responder a todas sus preguntas, sus ojos, aquellas llamas miraban al chico que estaba firme delante con su cabeza casi en el suelo, Raphiel se molesto a punto de levantarse de su lugar, tomando los cuchillos que le regalo Krysta. Temblando del miedo y de la ira. Miro a Radiantshield y a Turime. Esperando cualquier acción e intervenir para sacar a los chicos del santuario.

—Eso, no te lo puedo responder. Si, eres hijo de Twilight Sparkle. El guardián no lo vio porque estaba pasando por su millonésimo ciclo, pero yo sentí cuando ustedes nacieron, verán—Turime tomo su alabarda y se levantó de su lugar, mirando a Raphiel. Notando sus intenciones, pero Turime estaba tranquilo, veía su poder y la gran diferencia que él le sacaba a la chica—El mundo esta acabándose, Equestria otra vez peligra. Y ya no hay nadie en el planeta con el corazón más puro y casto que ustedes dos—Ambos hermanos cruzaron miradas consternados—O podrían decirme, ¿Acaso han visto más bebes aparte de ustedes? ¿Recién nacidos? —Y ambos hermanos negaron su respuesta—Obvio que no, los humanos de Grenze no pueden tener hijos porque tardarían milenios en poder crear a uno y aunque pudieran ahora, sus hijos no poseen alma. Y ellos, bueno. Es obvio con lo que dije—Turime miro al grupo de chicos delante de él, viéndolo a los ojos. Consternados por sus pesadas palabras—Ustedes son lo ultimo que queda de la antigua Equestria, su padre. Su difunto padre tuvo la suerte de procrear con su madre antes de que todo esto se viniera abajo y ustedes dos poseen lo que es necesario para salvar el mundo, tienen alma. Ustedes pueden salvar Equestria; solo ustedes pueden salvar este mundo. Por eso Radiantshield, el guardián del mundo te escogió. Aunque ya te había escogido desde mucho antes que nacieras. Por eso dejo tantos libros sobre él en la biblioteca. Para que tu los leyeras y durmieras con esa ilusión de conocerlo, porque de no haber sido así. Este mundo habría terminado.

Raphiel regreso a su asiento, cuidando a Turime. Aunque también sentía todo el peso del mundo en sus hombros, Pherica estaba apretando sus antebrazos con miedo, Reinhardt veía al suelo con tristeza, con estrés. A punto te perder la cabeza ante el miedo, Radiant estaba triste. Miraba a Turime con dificultad.

—Entonces, ¿Todo esto fue parte de su plan? ¿Quería que yo fuera esto?

—Si, así es. De hecho, el que todo haya sido rápido, el que tu hayas de pronto agarrado las ganas de salir del castillo, de retar a tu madre a que los liberara. Es por influencia de él, así no empiezan las historias, aquí. El guardián del mundo los lanzó al mundo apenas tuvieron conciencia. Manipuló el destino para que todo sucediera, así como él lo quería, para salvarlos a todos. Una última vez.

—Y, ¿El es bueno? —Turime comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados. Imitando a un viejo hombre sin alma. Ironía.

—Es el hombre más bueno y bondadoso en la creación, a el le debemos todos sus hijos la vida. Porque fue el quien nos libero de nuestras ataduras con el destino. Todos sus titanes somos atemporales y podemos ver todo el pasado, el presente y parte de un futuro. De tantos.

—¿Y que nos espera? ¿Realmente podemos hacer algo?

—Eso depende de cuanta fe tengan, porque allí afuera, es muy difícil. Allí no existe el amor, no existe nada que llamemos. Futuro.

—¿Y que debemos de hacer? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —Turime miro al cielo, captando las escazas estrellas a través de sus llamas que aparentan ser ojos vivos, aunque no se veía su rostro Turime sonreía.

—Para salvar el mundo, ya lo dije—Turime metió su mano por su cuello, escuchándose el golpeteo de su mano contra el metal, y saco un pergamino de un metro de ancho y lo desenrollo delante de los chicos, a un lado de la fogata para iluminarlo, señalo a Raphiel para que se acercara porque entendía que eso era nuevo para ella. Ahora iría a ciegas—Este es el mapa de Equestria, el mapa más actualizado que hay hasta la fecha, viene marcado todas las zonas donde el guardián echo su bendición para proteger a todos sus habitantes y los túneles que lo conectan, y sí. Esto ya lo debieron haber visto con su madre, pero a diferencia de ese mapa, este tiene los lugares a los que el guardián visitó, así que este mapa es único.

El mapa que veían los chicos si era diferente al de su madre, por todo fuera de la ilusión del guardián del mundo se presenciaba un otoño eterno, los arboles pintados estaban ilustrados con sus hojas caídas y todo estaba pintado con tinta marrón mientras que el interior si estaba bien resaltado con colores vivos, los pueblos que estaban fuera de la ilusión estaban casi borrados por el dedo del guardián, como si no quedara nada. Y aquellos poblados que se mantenían en pie, era la antigua granja de rocas de Pinkie Pie, una aldea abandonada por Starlight Glimmer.

La perspectiva del mapa era deprimente, más del 85% del continente estaba sumido en tinieblas, por lo que el único lugar para vivir bien era Equestria, el resto de poblados protegidos por el guardián estaban aislados del exterior. Turime se veía serio, era una responsabilidad que los chicos temían por el que cargar.

También el mapa marcaba lugares que el mapa de Twilight nunca marcaria, se veía al fondo, casi al borde del pergamino un gran continente, sumido en esas tinieblas, marcado con una estrella. Y a los costados también, dos estrellas. Una sobre el territorio Grifo y la otra sobre un volcán al Noroeste pasando Las Pegasus cruzando una red de montañas y la última, era en el Santuario Everfree donde estaban todos ahora.

—Esos lugares, los que ven allí. Es el hogar de mis hermanos, hermanos que no conozco, allí deben de ir.

—¿Por donde empezar? —Pregunto Radiant y Turime señalo al fin del mapa, al final del mundo, pasando el Monte Aris, la isla del difunto Rey Tormenta, ahora una isla abandonada y muerta. Y los chicos casi saltaron de la sorpresa, y todos miraron a Turime—Allí, tienen que partir mañana mismo, porque ahora que me han encontrado, el mundo ira en contra y el tiempo avanzara más rápido. Deben de ir por él. Ya los está esperando.

—¿Él?

—Si, El gran lobo blanco de las montañas de hielo. Llanas, el primer hijo. Él les dirá a donde ir después.

—¿Y si vamos para otro? Ya sabes, uno que esté más cerca—Pregunto Pherica, pero Turime mantuvo su mirada fija hacia ella, sintiéndose esa molestia, ante aquella torpe pregunta llena de miedo.

—No pueden, si lo hacen corren más peligro que tomando el camino indicado. El mundo ira en contra de ustedes, todo mundo podría matarlos, y cada hijo esta acomodado en orden de dificultad, era obvio. Yo estoy dentro de la protección de mi padre, y Llanas esta en la soledad. Ya entenderán todo—Turime enrollo el mapa y lo guardo dentro de él, y miro a Radiant una nueva vez—Sera mejor que descansen. Mañana apenas amanezca tendrán que partir al sur, les preparare algo para su viaje, tienen que caminar mucho.

Y los chicos descansaron, todos durmieron a los pocos minutos, primero fue Pherica, quien durmió a los pies de Raphiel, y ella durmió sentada al pie de un árbol, ambas cubiertas por una manta, Reinhardt durmió lejos, en un árbol estando de pie con los brazos cruzados aun sosteniendo su lanza, Radiant era el único despierto, la fogata estaba a ascuas de apagarse con el chisporroteo de la madera quebrarse, y Turime le veía fijamente. Ambos en un silencio, hasta que Radiant formuló su primera pregunta.

—¿En serio debemos de hacer esto? —La pregunta de Radiant, era de miedo y era claro que Turime lo noto. Y el asintió—¿Por qué? ¿Es normal que me sienta así? Me sienta obligado.

—Es lo mismo que sintió el guardián del mundo al morir por primera vez, tuvo que pactar con la antigua reina de los humanos y tuvo que hacer cosas malas para seguir con su amada.

—¿Y quien era ella? —Y Turime no respondió. Solo miro al chico—¿Quién era?

—Era una chica especial, aunque marcada por el destino, fue obligada también como el perder su vida llena de aventuras y am…compañía, ella estaba obligada a quedarse con él.

—¿Y es correcto que yo pase por lo mismo? —Y Turime asintió, y Radiant bajo la mirada, viendo las cenizas de los troncos en un tono anaranjado, aun calientes por las llamas.

—Entiendo que tengas miedo, se que todo esto es difícil de asimilar, pero mi padre. Él desea lo mejor para Equestria, siento mucho que los obligue a vivir esto. Pero, el tiene que romper su maldición, tiene que volver y salvar Equestria.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué tengo miedo? ¿Por qué cargar con esto? —Radiant tomo el libro, mirándolo fijamente, tentado a arrojarlo a las cenizas.

—Eres libre de dejar el libro aquí y regresar a tu hogar, pero tendrás que volver. Porque Equestria necesita de sus últimos guardianes…

—Para empezar, esa palabra. Esta prohibida—Radiant intervino con un tono apabullante para Turime quien se quedó estático con un escalofrió en su espalda—La Reina de Equestria prohibió esa palabra, igual la Reina de Terranova, no podemos decirla tan a la ligera. Presagia malas energías. Es mala.

—¿Y tardaste tanto en decirlo? Sabes, esa palabra es muy difícil de pronunciar porque cada letra tiene sangre por detrás. Fueron los guardianes que en primer lugar acabaron con la paz de Equestria, El infame Guardian de la muerte, el guardián del caos, El guardián mestizo, eran tantos guardianes que Vivian haciendo cosas malas y nadie les reprochaba nada, y el que evito que toda esa maldad, esos guardianes llegaran aquí fue el guardián del mundo. Acabo con todos, pero hasta el quedo tachado como un ser malvado.

—Entonces ¿Qué debo de hacer? No pienso ser un guardián, quiero ser yo. Quiero ser un aventurero, no un salvador. Pasar mi adolescencia ayudando personas, no lastimándolas.

—¿Y quien dijo que serias malo? ¡Serás un aventurero! Pero no ocasional, vivirás toda tu adolescencia como un aventurero, pero cuando todo termine, serás quien tú quieras ser. Ya no habrá ataduras, cadenas ni peligros. Porque él habrá vuelto a Equestria por tercera vez y nos cuidará con tanto amor. Como él lo prometió—Turime levanto la cabeza mirando la noche asentarse como era, como la dominante del momento. Y Turime sonrió, aunque eso no se podía ver físicamente—Tengo fe de que cuando todo termine, pueda ser lo que quiero ser.

—¿Y qué quieres ser, Turime?

—Quiero ser un humano de verdad, tener corazón, cerebro y sangre por mis venas. Ser una armadura, se siente raro. Recuerdo mucho una fábula; La historia de un chico que perdió su brazo y pierna por su hermano quien termino atrapado por una armadura y viajaban por el mundo buscando una cura para esa maldición, creo que era algo que el guardián del mundo admiro mucho en su niñez. Quizás por eso me creo, como una referencia. Digo, no puedo dormir, no puedo comer ni soñar, solo estar paciente a que algo interesante pase. Ese hombre cuando era humano disfrutaba mucho ver ese tipo de cuentos. Y creo que tu podrías crear tu propia historia, haciendo lo correcto.

—¿Y si no?

—Seguirás intentándolo hasta que hagas lo correcto. Ahora, es mejor que descanses. Mañana comenzara su aventura.

Y Radiant, miro por largos momentos a Turime, ante la tranquilidad de su voz, aunque era cierto. Debía descansar, pero el temor le impedía hacer mucho, se recostó delante de la fogata. Mirando a Turime mientras su vista se nublaba lentamente, sucumbiendo ante el sueño, era real. Estaba cansado de tanto caminar y el estrés que oprimieron sus temores. Y quedo profundamente dormido, protegido por el libro y el titan.

Turime vio al chico toda la noche, pensando en todo lo que hablaron, en un momento llego a dudar. Todo sucedió muy rápido para los chicos, era claro que no tenían la madera para salir al exterior, ese lugar esta abandonado por la mano de Dios y los lugares donde estén habitados son hostiles.

Turime saco su mapa, usando su conocimiento recién obtenido por el libro creo una copia con rutas alternas, lejos de toda hostilidad. Donde todo que marcaba eran rutas pasando por los largos bosques marchitos y las grandes cadenas de montañas. Desobedeciendo sus ordenes primarias. Aunque será perdonado con el tiempo.

Sabia que los chicos morirían apenas pasando una semana al salir y con el mapa en su poder, sabrían a donde ir y donde podrían descansar para cumplir su objetivo.

Y una vez terminada la copia del mapa, lo guardo dentro de él, deseoso de dárselo al chico. Y espero paciente, mirando al chico a que amaneciera. No tenía miedo, pero quería tenerlo, el futuro era incierto, y el tiempo esta distorsionado.

* * *

 **QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON ESTE GRAN CAPITULO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, AHORA. ¿PORQUE PUSE ESTO AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO Y NO AL INICIO COMO ES COSTUMBRE? PORQUE QUIERO DAR UN PEQUEÑO AVISO, COMO VERAN HABRA COSAS EN EL FANFIC QUE NO PODRAN SER EXPLICADAS AL 100% POR LO QUE TRATARE DE SUBIR A MI PAGINA DE FACEBOOK (BraveThunder) FOTOS RELACIONADAS A LO QUE SE DESCRIBE AQUI.**

 **AUNQUE NO SE DIBUJAR (Y ESPERO PONERME A PRACTICAR MUY PRONTO) SUBIRE FOTOS RELACIONADAS A LO QUE ES, NO SERAN REFERENCIAS COMO LO HAGO. SINO QUE SERAN COSAS QUE RELACIONEN CON LO QUE SE ESCRIBIO, EN MIS PUBLICACIONES QUE HARE DE VEZ EN CUANDO Y ENTRE LAS QUE HARE DE TEMAS VARIOS PONDRE FOTOS RELACIONADAS A ESTE FANFIC, EN EL CASO DEL MAPA. YA HICE UNA VERSION EDITADA DEL MAPA. NO DEL TODO PRECISA, OBVIAMENTE PORQUE EL MAPA QUE YO TENGO EN LA CABEZA ES MÁS OSCURA DE LO QUE SE MOSTRO AQUI PERO HICE LO MEJOR QUE PUDE PARA HACERLA FIEL A LO QUE SE ESCRIBÍ AQUI, ASI QUE ESPEREN UNA QUE OTRA FOTO RELACIONADA A LOS ULTIMOS GUARDIANES Y ESTO CON EL FIN DE MOSTRAR COMO FUNCIONA GRAFICAMENTE EL NUEVO MUNDO.**

 **EN FIN, ESPERO HABER SIDO CLARO PORQUE LUEGO NO SE QUE DIGO XD ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, LOS VEO LA PROXIMA SEMANA AMIGOS.**


	20. —EL FIN DEL PRIMER ACTO—

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO MÁS DE ESTE GRAN FIC.  
**

 **-VAYA, SI QUE HE DEJADO ALGO ABANDONADO TODO ESTO. TODO HA SIDO POR CULPA MIA, AUNQUE PARA BIEN. SI NO HE ACTUALIZADO ESTE FIC O EL DE ARTURO FUE PARA IR DEJANDO EN ORDEN MUCHAS COSAS PORQUE EL FIC DE ARTURO A PESAR DE SER MÁS SENCILLO EN TERMINOS DE HISTORIA QUIERO HACERLO AL NIVEL DE "EL LEGADO DEL REY ARTURO" POR LO QUE ME HE DEDICADO A ESCRIBIR ESE FIC CON MÁS CALMA POR LO QUE QUIZAS SEA UN POCO MÁS TARDADO ACTUALIZARLO.**

 **EN CAMBIO ESTE FIC.**

 **EL TITULO LO DICE; APENAS VA A TERMINAR EL PRIMER ACTO O MEJOR CONOCIDO COMO EL PROLOGO. TODO LO QUE HE PUBLICADO HASTA AHORA HA SIDO UN PROLOGO, PARA DAR CIMIENTO A LO QUE SE VENDRA, DE HECHO HICE MUCHAS HISTORIAS DENTRO DE ESTE PROLOGO. POR ESO LOS PROPOSITOS DEL PROTAGONISTA NO SON TAN EXACTOS, PORQUE TODO LO QUE HE PUESTO AQUI SE SUMAN A LO QUE EL ES. YA ENTENDERAN CON LOS MESES. PERO ESTE FANFIC LO ESTOY HACIENDO A UNA ESCALA INIMAGINABLE, PERO SIN PERDER SU ESENCIA. PORQUE EN FIN, LAS HISTORIAS SON NARRADAS POR LOS PROTAGONISTAS, NO POR OTROS. Y QUIERO DARLE TOTAL PRIORIDAD A ESTE.**

 **TAMBIEN LO DIGO, YA LA HISTORIA NO SERA LINEAL. EN EL CONTEXTO DE QUE AHORA VERAN EL INICIO PERO QUIZAS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO YA ESTEN EN OTRO LADO ¿POR QUE? PORQUE TRATO DE INNOVAR UN POCO RESPECTO A MIS HISTORIAS Y HACERLO DIFERENTE, Y SI NO ES LINEAL Y ES PORQUE COMO DICEN MUCHOS DENTRO DEL FANFIC "EL TIEMPO ESTA DISTORSIONADO" ASI QUE YA SABEN. AUNQUE VEAN  
** """—CAPITULO: 19, CAPITULO 20, CAPITULO 21, ETC...—""" **NO SIGNIFICARA QUE ESE CAPITULO SERA CONTINUACION DEL QUE SE LEYO PREVIAMENTE, NO SE PREOCUPEN, NO LO HARE DIFICIL DE ENTENDER O AL MENOS ASI EMPEZARE. CON PEQUEÑAS DISTORSIONES.**

 **EN FIN, SIN MAS QUE DECIR, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, LOS VEO HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 18: EL FIN DEL PRIMER ACTO—

 **Espada de Terranova**

 _Arma rudimentaria de los cadetes de Terranova. Esta corta espada de hoja recta es una mera arma de acero y piedra tallada, con la punta inferior formando un corazón con un par de alas a los costados, arma dada a los aprendices de guardia._

Radiantshield había despertado temprano por la mañana, con el libro en sus patas, lo primero que vio fue a Turime, sentado en su misma posición observando al chico. Radiant se sintió incomodo al ver las llamas de Turime, esos ojos flameantes sobre el. Miro a sus amigos y ellos seguían durmiendo; Reinhardt sentado en un árbol, Raphiel en el suelo tapándose con una cobija que guardaba con ella y Pherica sobre ella cruzada. Ambas durmiendo plácidamente.

Radiant bajo la mirada y el libro estaba abierto por la mitad, aun teniendo el pasaje que leyó para despertar a Turime, lo sostuvo con cariño. Casi sintiéndose atraído por el libro, algo en el comenzó a llamar su atención. Y eso lo sabía Turime.

—Te esta llamando—Dijo Turime sonriendo, o así sentía su rostro.

—¿Me está llamando?

—Si, ya has dormido con él, así que comenzara a llamarte. Te reconocerá como su dueño.

—¿Y que pasara? —Radiant hojeaba el libro lentamente, con una picara sonrisa. Estaba enamorado del libro.

—Poco a poco sabrás lo que hay en sus páginas; Misterios y secretos se revelaran ante ti. Y soñaras otras vidas que no has tenido o pudiste tener.

—¿Cómo que sueños?

—Ya tuviste un sueño ¿No? Uno que tu no has vivido.

—Bueno, realmente de los sueños se encarga de eso la princesa Luna, pero ninguno fuera de lo normal—Radiant se quedo callado, recordando un sueño pasado. Donde su madre se enfrento ante Tirek. Un villano extinto.

—Lo veo, Tirek ¿Eh? Si que fue un enemigo poderoso. Pero tu madre lo venció con el poder de mi padre. Dime ¿Qué te pareció?

—Tuve miedo, pero. Mi madre, nunca la había visto tan enfurecida. ¿Tanta magia tiene? —Y Turime asintió, Radiant se quedo pasmado recordando la escena;

Tirek había devorado la magia de todos en Equestria, no. Aprendió a devorar almas, el extracto más puro de un ser viviente, devoro el alma de la Reina Celestia y Princesa Luna, devoro las almas de las dos hijas del querer y de todo ser en Equestria, saciándose con las almas de los elementos de la armonía y fue llamado el "devora almas" Y solo tres quedaban con vida en el continente. Una princesa arrogante y dos hijos malcriados. Pero no contó que la princesa tenia de su lado una magia legendaria, una que torpemente subestimaría y moriría calcinado.

Y Turime entendió, entendía cada señal que había en la memoria de Radiantshield, y Radiantshield. Entendió que es magia, era la magia del guardián del mundo. Pero no entendía ¿esa era su vida?

—Si, era tu vida. La vida de un Radiantshield alterno—Y Turime se levanto de su lugar. Golpeando con la base de su lanza en el suelo con la intención de despertar al grupo—Hay muchos universos, muchas realidades alternas. Creadas a partir de las decisiones que hagan sus protagonistas. El libro que posees es el único enlace a esas realidades, aunque tu no hayas vivido esa realidad, habrá un Radiantshield que la vivió. Y si muere, tu sabrás como y cuando murió.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debo saber esto? —Los chicos fueron despertando en uno en uno, Raphiel vio la invasión de Pherica sobre su cuerpo y la empujo mandándola de una patada al suelo.

—Porque esa es la maldición del guardián del mundo, es un seguro de vida. De hecho, no hay muchos Radiantshield que hayan llegado aquí, muchos perdieron contra los elementos de la armonía. Aunque lo hayan puesto fácil, otros. Murieron en esos combates. Cosas de la vida.

Turime camino hacia los restos de la fogata y tomo sus cenizas con la mano y la levanto a la altura de su boca. Recito unas palabras y la esparció por el aire, Reinhardt despertó tallándose los ojos viendo a Turime con la mano al aire, tallándose los ojos al igual que las chicas. Y las cenizas cayeron sobre ellos, ayudándolos a despertar.

— _Pero las cenizas no son algo malo, son algo bueno. Sirven para purificar y limpiar el alma de quien la toque, no es señal de antiguo o caduco. Sino de renovación, y cuando vean las cenizas. Vean lo que quedo de una hermosa ave Fénix. Yo estaré allí_ —Recito Turime viendo la ceniza cubrir los chicos, Radiantshield sentía que había escuchado esa frase en algún otro lado—Les he dado mi bendición, ahora no sufrirán el cansancio y aunque duerman poco no sentirán ninguna fatiga. Andando.

Y Turime dio media vuelta, caminando a lo profundo del santuario abandonado.

Reinhardt se acerco a su hermano mirando la ceniza chispeante en sus manos, Raphiel se reunió también con Pherica quien sorpresivamente se veía el cuerpo brillando. Le había caído la mayor parte de ceniza, muestra de que para ella se necesitaba mucha magia antigua para despabilarla y delante de los chicos parecía un foco.

Radiant guio a su hermano y a las chicas detrás de Turime. Quien acariciaba los arboles con su mano metálica. Observando su belleza y tranquilidad en un sendero invisible para ellos, pero para ojos de Turime era un sendero de flores blancas.

Los chicos estaban tranquilos ahora, habían notado la inocencia de Turime al detenerse en un nido para aves, mirándolo por minutos esperando ver las dueñas de ese nido volver, todos veían el nido y las ansias de Turime de escuchar las aves de nuevo. Pero fue inútil, porque nadie vino. Y siguió su camino y los chicos no supieron si se entristeció por esa ausencia o lo tomo a la ligera.

Raphiel veía a Turime por la espalda, viendo ese desgaste por los siglos abandonado, reflexionando todo lo que vivió. Sabia que era una mentira, pero esa mentira la hizo feliz. Y veía a Radiant y Reinhardt conversar tranquilos con algunos comentarios extras de Pherica, se sentía bien con ellos. Pero tenia miedo de hasta donde llegarían. Vio de primera mano como era el exterior y eso no la hacia feliz, aun con su inmortalidad. El exterior era muy impredecible, y muchos enemigos podrían revivir. Muchos enemigos.

El bosque se fue adelgazando después de varios kilómetros, pasando por viejos caminos, el grupo se detuvo viendo el camino que pasaba de un extremo a otro, en medio de la senda. Los arboles cubrieron parte del sendero y el pasto también pero aún se podía remarcar el camino por el que una vez su madre recorrió con sus amigas.

En aquel entonces el bosque Everfree, así se llamó en el pasado. Estaba controlado y se evitaba que invadiera los poblados con su magia herbácea pero actualmente, eso no importaba tanto y al estar abandonado ahora cubría casi toda la parte inferior de Equestria central, a excepción de unas sobrantes que salían de la protección del guardián convirtiéndose en lo que era del pasado; Un bosque malicioso lleno de misterios.

Turime se detuvo extendiendo su lanza a un costado. Los chicos se detuvieron, miraron a su alrededor en busca de peligro, pero algunas mariposas volaban aleatoriamente, Turime comenzó a alterarse viendo lo siguiente.

—Aquí es, el fin del mundo—Dijo con miedo, y los chicos se plantaron en el suelo con temor, incluso Raphiel tuvo miedo a la advertencia de Turime—Aquí es donde Equestria termina, y empieza Equestria exterior.

—Pero, no veo nada. Todo está igual—Radiant se asomó, por un lado, viendo el paisaje colorido y hermoso que ofrecía el santuario. O eso era la intención—No es tan malo como pintan.

—Porque no he subido el telón—Turime volteo lentamente, viendo a los chicos uno por uno. Notando sus emociones y el trio de almas. Turime bajo la vista—Aquí es donde termina el dominio de mi padre, oh padre mío. Que me diste la vida, perdóname por lo que hare.

—¿Qué hará? —Pregunto Reinhardt apretando la lanza con precaución.

—Los lanzare a la realidad, como si fueran mis hijos. Pero no lo son, a partir de ahora. Estarán solos—Turime saco dentro de su armadura unas alforjas y una mochila y se las dio a Radiant y la mochila a Raphiel—Dentro tendrán comida para tantos días. Si, tantos días porque no existe el tiempo afuera. También habrá agua potable suficiente para todos para la misma duración, algunas provisiones de intercambio y dinero por si acaso. Claro, el dinero allí afuera vale más por el material que el valor. Así que escojan bien la moneda que darán. Y veneno.

—Para los enemigos—Dijo Pherica viendo la mochila que recibió Raphiel.

—No, para ustedes—Y todos vieron a Turime, en especial las chicas que eran inmortales—El veneno contiene pequeños fragmentos de armas divinas, si lo beben morirán en el acto. No se puede permitir que ustedes caigan en manos equivocadas. Y si mueren, no quedara más daño que le hagan, a diferencia del libro. Una vez que muera su dueño se reiniciara todo esto. Comenzando de nuevo, es un botón de reinicio. Si lo piensan así.

Los chicos sintieron un horrible escalofrió al escuchar esas palabras, Raphiel miro cuatro pequeños frascos en su interior con un liquido verde con chispas doradas en su interior. Ella entendía lo horrible del exterior, pero tomando medidas tan necesarias, era ir demasiado lejos. Aunque no era la única al tener esa duda existencial. "Reinicio"

Radiant trago saliva atándose las alforjas en su cuerpo ignorando todo lo negativo de Turime, o quería ignorarlo. Y lo confronto acercándose más al titan.

—Estamos listos, si el guardián del mundo necesita de nosotros. Lo haremos.

—Es admirable tu pasión Radiantshield, pero no puedes ignorar tu instinto. Tienes miedo, no sabes que hay allá afuera, una vez que salgan. Equestria desaparecerá para ustedes, y no podrán volver. No habrá nada más que soledad allí fuera. Aunque todos estén juntos. ¿Listos para comenzar su aventura?

Radiantshield volteo a ver a sus amigos, a su familia. Reinhardt estaba sereno mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa, Raphiel asintió colocándose la mochila en la espalda y Raphiel se tomo de las manos haciendo ejercicios de respiración, los demás se quedaron viendo su acto y ella sonrió avergonzada asintiendo, todos los chicos irían al exterior a sufrir. Así como lo deseo el guardián del mundo.

"De acuerdo, que así sea" Dijo Turime. Y se regresó.

Y Turime saco de su cuerpo una guadaña. Muy larga; la vara era de dos metros de largo y la hoja tenia tres dientes en el costado y la punta acuñada. Emanaba un aura oscura, muy pesado. Raphiel se paralizo del miedo al ver tal despreciable arma, sabia de donde la había sacado. Si Turime la tenia significaba que **él** había perdido y que el abismo revivirá pronto. Turime volteo a ver a Raphiel, y ella miro a otra parte sudando del temor y Turime. Sonrió, o eso era lo que el hizo en ese momento.

Aparto a Radiant y a Reinhardt varios metros, tomo la guadaña con ambas manos mirando la delgada tela que mostraba un falso bosque, giro la guadaña con destreza alrededor de su cuerpo y sobre su cabeza, escuchándose el filo cortar más que el aire, cortaba la realidad. Dio varias vueltas sobre si mismo y la guadaña se cargó de una energía maligna, cautivando a Reinhardt. Algo en el resonó al ver esa arma.

Y de un tajo corto la tela y la onda expansiva de la guadaña salió disparada cortando todo delante de ella hasta perderse en la inmensidad del verdadero bosque;

Era un bosque otoñal, de hojas anaranjadas y secas, el suelo estaba cubierto de las hojas y el pasto que se veía era de un verde opaco. Los árboles, secos también con un marrón claro. Del exterior entraba una brisa caliente moviendo la tela que corto Turime, pareciendo un telón rasgado. Y Turime, volteo a ver a los chicos.

—Largo de Equestria, este no es su hogar. Largo de Equestria, y sálvenla del fin del mundo. Herederos del guardián—Turime se quedó en la misma pose, con la guadaña bajo su hombro y la mano extendida preparando otro tajo.

Radiantshield miro a sus amigos, con la mirada fue fácil; les volvió a preguntar si querían seguir y ellos asintieron ante el chico, él sonrió con algo de lastima y regreso su mirada al frente; Su aventura apenas comenzaría.

Y los chicos caminaron en grupo; Radiantshield con Reinhardt a su derecha, Raphiel detrás de Radiant protegiéndole la espalda y Pherica protegiendo la de Reinhardt, los cuatro pasaron la tela y voltearon a ver a Turime, y el miro a los chicos por un largo rato. Despidiéndose con la mirada y con la punta de la guadaña tomo un extremo de esa tela uniéndola con la otra punta, y Equestria.

Equestria desapareció delante de sus ojos: Donde era un bosque colorido y lleno de tranquilidad, ahora estaba el verdadero bosque, se veía aquel sendero descubierto con ramas en el suelo y marcas de hollín, explosiones en el suelo, Radiant dio media vuelta caminando hacia Equestria, pero paso de largo. No había nada, ni una tela, ni una burbuja. Nada, miro a todas partes confundido. Pero el bosque era el mismo.

Si era lo que habían dicho, vio al cielo y el sol se postraba por el lado izquierdo y la luna del lado opuesto, el sol brillaba con un tono apagado y la Luna devoraba la luz que pasaba a su lado con su oscuridad. El aire era caliente por un lado y por el otro frio. Un bochorno como dijo Turime. Vio hacia la montaña de Canterlot, aquel enorme castillo alzándose sobre los árboles, destruido. La torre de la Reina estaba a punto de caer de no ser por unas vigas de madera desnudas al exterior, pero el resto del castillo en un estado deplorable. Vio hacia Ponyville, aquel enorme castillo de cristal, alzándose apenas por algunas colinas. Y estaba destruido también, se veía humo venir del pueblo. Parecía que estaba bajo ataque. O simplemente alguien quiso destruir lo que quedaba del pueblo.

Radiant miro a sus amigos, confuso. Temeroso, trago saliva y se reunió con ellos, Raphiel acaricio su melena animando al chico, pero también tenía miedo, Reinhardt mantenía su postura firme y serena pero no podía negar que no esperaba un ambiente tan triste.

Por otro lado, Pherica rezaba a su madre. Que le trajera el consuelo y la valentía de su madre para seguir en su aventura. Y los chicos avanzaron, alejándose de lo que una vez creyeron que era su realidad, de lo que una vez fue. Su hogar.

—CAPITULO 18: LA HISTORIA QUE DEBIO HABER SIDO—

Radiantshield corría alegre por las calles de Ponyville, alegre con una sonrisa bien marcada en su rostro. Era el festival de la amistad, y todos en Equestria se reunirían a ver el espectáculo de los elementos de la armonía, Radiantshield era un chico de aparentes 10 años de edad. Aunque tenia casi un siglo vivo. No tenía hermanos así que su única diversión era salir con las Cutiemark Crusaders y asistir de vez en cuando a las clases de la señorita Cherilee o molestar a Octavia.

Su madre le había pedido de favor que volviera al castillo cuanto antes, tenia una sorpresa para el así que apenas termino la escuela corrió hacia el pueblo topándose con aquellas hermosas decoraciones.

Apenas se diviso el chico correr a toda prisa casi extendiendo sus alas los guardias crepusculares abrieron las puertas alegres de ver aquel chico lleno de energía, Bravethunder y Noblesoul eran aquellos guardias y el chico entro disparado saludando a los guardias al pasar por su lado. Ellos sonrieron viendo al chico desaparecer en el interior.

Radiant atravesó el gran recibidor viendo los estandartes colgados bordados con cada Cutiemark de cada elemento de la armonía y delante de él, en un estandarte muy alto cubriendo toda la parte superior el estandarte de su madre, aquella gran estrella purpura con siete estrellas blancas con un par de alas al fondo. Y en la puerta estaba su amiga; Pherica. Quien estaba conversando con su acompañante llamado Zenbiel, un antiguo científico de Terranova que ahora se dedica a ser bibliotecario y maestro de Pherica. Ambos estaban muy emocionados por estar en la capital del conocimiento.

—¡Pherica! —Radiant grito saltando hacia la chica, ella volteo sonriendo de mejilla a mejilla extendiendo sus brazos, y recibió a Radiant de un fuerte abrazo—¡Pensé que no vendrías!

—¿Yo? ¿Faltar a esta gran fiesta? ¡Para nada bobo! —Radiant vio que ambos venían vestidos de gala; Pherica tenia un vestido blanco de una pieza con un faldón cubriendo sus piernas y una tiara de plata sobre ella, Zenbiel venia vestido de un traje blanco con medallas en el pecho y entre sus brazos una tablilla y lápiz. En el bolsillo de su saco tenia un par de lentes blancos.

—Apenas recibimos la invitación de su madre supimos que teníamos que estar aquí, obviamente para que la señorita Pherica disfrutara su día cancele muchas citas importantes en Canterlot.

—¡Y es por eso que estamos aquí hermanito! —Y Pherica volvió abrazar al chico con fuerza y Radiant aun asfixiándose sonreía alegre. La puerta detrás de ellos se abrió con ayuda de la capitana de la guardia crepuscular, una alicornio de pelaje blanco, hermoso y reluciente que competía con la belleza de la Reina Celestia, de melena color esmeralda y ojos carmesíes. Tenia su armadura puesta, una armadura de plata con toques lilas en los bordes y en el pecho una placa con la Cutiemark de la princesa de la amistad.

—Andando príncipes, la princesa los espera. Esta muy emocionada de verla Princesa Pherica— La capitana se aparto y Pherica entro con Radiant entre sus brazos.

La sala del trono era enorme, bestial. Una alfombra recorría toda la sala hasta el centro, una enorme mesa de piedra se alzaba y rodeándola un trono de piedra grabado sobre el respaldo cada elemento de la armonía y el trono más grande el de la princesa de la amistad, todos los tronos ocupados por cada elemento de la armonía. Todos vistiendo vestidos elegantes para la ocasión, pero la princesa era quien portaba lo mejor.

Era un vestido de color azul marino con una capa de color lila con su Cutiemark en el centro, y alrededor seis Cutiemarks, cada elemento en ella. Simbolizando esa gran unión en ellas; La princesa Twilight Sparkle tenia la semblanza al de la Reina, una alicornio de pelaje lila de dos metros y 15 centímetros de altura con una melena ondulante. Tenia en su pecho un relicario colgando de oro y su corona sobre su cabeza. A su lado tenía un báculo de plata con un corazón lila en la parte superior y en la mesa un holograma de toda Equestria llena de puntos de colores y dentro del castillo se veían siete puntos de colores distintos a cada uno, era obvio quienes se trataban.

Su madre vio a su hijo sonriéndole y Pherica se detuvo al pie de la mesa, con la mirada agradable de cada elemento de la armonía, maestras de sus academias llenas de conocimiento y poder.

—Pherica Twonagasis, es un gusto verla. Veo que vino acompañada—Y saludo a Zenbiel y el regreso el saludo con una corta reverencia—Espero el camino no haya sido largo.

—¡Para nada alteza!

—Dime Twilight, por favor—Y Twilight sonrió amablemente.

—Twilight, muchas gracias. El viaje fue placentero, realmente no esperábamos su invitación.

—No digan eso, obviamente ustedes son de la familia. Todos los humanos lo son—Y Twilight bajo de su trono caminando hacia los chicos rodeando la mesa—Todos en Equestria son nuestra familia, todos forjamos esa hermosa unión, esa inquebrantable amistad.

—¿Y que es lo que haremos mamá? —Radiant bajo de los brazos de Pherica y se acerco a su madre quien lo abrazo besando su frente ruborizando al chico.

—Obviamente son los invitados de honor, tu eres mi hijo así que veras en primera fila lo que tenemos preparado para todos. Solo esperamos que nada interrumpa las comunicaciones con los demás pueblos para que puedan apreciar todo.

—De eso no se preocupe alteza, tengo a mis mejores técnicos trabajando en eso—Intervino Featherhope haciendo un saludo militar y Twilight asintió alegre.

—El evento empezara en unas horas, ¿Por qué no vas a arreglarte hijo? Rarity te hizo un hermoso traje para la ocasión. Acabando el espectáculo nos espera una cena en Canterlot con las princesas del querer, Shanalotte estará allí.

—¿En serio? —Radiant salto de la impresión sonriendo, y miro a Pherica casi brincando y ella conmovida apresuro al chico apartándose del camino.

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte hermano Radiant. Debes de querer ser el primero en llegar a la plaza.

—¡Claro! ¡Quiero ver a las Cutiemark Crusaders!

—Cierto, estarán allí—Dijo Twilight mirando a sus amigas y Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Applejack se acomodaron en sus asientos sonriendo—¿También querrán que vayan a la cena? Pienso que les alegrara mucho reunirse con la familia real.

—Seria mala hermana si le dijera donde estaré y ella no—Dijo Applejack ajustándose el sombrero.

—Obviamente Swettie Belle gritara al saber que estará su princesa favorita, si sabe que estaré allí se enojara mucho—Dijo Rarity ajustándose el collar de diamantes.

—Y si Scoot no va, ¿Cómo me divertiré? Esa potra es como yo, pero en chiquito—Rainbow Dash acomodo su gorro militar reluciendo la medalla en medio.

—No se diga más—Dijo Twilight sonriendo—Pherica, ¿Podrían ir por las Cutiemark Crusaders? Tendrán que vestirse como debe si van a acompañarnos a la cena con la familia real.

—¡Claro! Sera un placer—Y Pherica tomo a Zenbiel de la mano y salieron corriendo y Radiant subió a su habitación emocionado.

Sería un gran día para todos en Equestria.

Radiant se metió a la ducha, se tallo el cuerpo frenético y salió apenas 5 minutos después sacudiéndose en la regadera y usar su magia para secarse con la toalla, se peino la melena y el pelaje en ese corto tiempo. Y salió de su habitación mirando en la cama aquel traje de color blanco con una pequeña capa color lila y un bloque con el símbolo de la academia de Twilight que era claramente su Cutiemark, Radiant se vistió y se acomodó la pequeña capa y el broche en su pecho. Se miro al espejo viéndose listo, estaba preparado para la ocasión.

El festival de la amistad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Radiantshield salió de su habitación caminando con emoción, siempre había visto los festivales desde que era más chico y cada año su madre hacia algo especial y sabe qué hará algo que superará la del año anterior.

Paseándose por los pasillos mirando el broche sintió que habita tomado mucho tiempo llegar al recibidor.

"¿Me he perdido?" Dijo Radiant deteniéndose, mirando a todas partes. No había nadie cercano, todas las puertas estaban cerradas y había un silencio sorprendiendo al chico, la música del exterior había sido barrida y ahora solo escuchaba el pitido de sus orejas. "Que raro, nunca me había perdido en el castillo. En fin" Y Radiant camino derecho por el pasillo, pasando por las intersecciones, asomándose buscando a un guardia o alguien de la servidumbre, pero nadie se mostraba.

Aun con esa extrañez no dejo que la felicidad se esfumara de su mente, ansiaba tanto ver el festival que no le importaba perderse unos cuantos minutos.

Aunque, de momento a otro. Todo cambio para él, la música aún se podía escuchar, con eco. Radiant se detuvo en seco mirando a todas partes y un susurro se escucho por el pasillo. " _~Por favor, tienes que ayudarme~"_ Radiantshield se paralizo ante aquella voz, se quedo un largo rato viendo el pasillo y como este se estiraba en contra de la propia física. _"~Valeroso héroe Radiantshield, tienes que sacarme de mi prisión~"_ Casi en un estado hipnótico Radiantshield camino hacia ese pasillo, temeroso. Aquel susurro constantemente repetía sus líneas. Cada vez con más tristeza.

Llegando al final del pasillo, un gran agujero estaba a sus pies, era el agujero de la lavandería. Usado por las sirvientas para mandar toda la ropa y sabanas de los dormitorios de vez en cuando. Tenia el cartel encima señalando lo obvio "Lavandería" Y Radiantshield observo el agujero por un largo rato, absorto en la oscuridad, cautivado por la voz. Pero un golpe lo hizo reaccionar.

—¿Qué haces tonto? —Radiant reacciono volteando a ver, era Pherica. Quien sostenía entre sus brazos un enorme ramo de flores, Radiant se sacudió la cabeza reaccionando.

—No, nada. Me había perdido—Pherica sonrió mirando al chico con un gesto pícaro.

—Si, te perdiste en tu propia casa—Pherica cargo a Radiant sobre sus hombros y camino sonriendo hacia el recibidor—Andando, ¡Que ya va a comenzar el festival!

—Si, el festival—Radiant miro hacia atrás el agujero y como este se retorcía conforme se alejaba, sentía que lo que estuviera en el conducto de la lavandería lloraba al verlo irse.

El festival fue un éxito; Celebridades asistieron al evento como todos los años anteriores; Hoity Toity, Saphire Shoes, Coloratura, Songbird Serenade entre pocos elegidos. Pueblos enteros asistieron al evento y las hijas de la Reina Celestia asistieron y la Princesa Luna, a excepción de la propia reina. Confinada en su torre viendo la alegría desde lo más lejano protegiendo Equestria.

Todos comieron hasta hartarse gracias a la preciada comida casera de Applejack y cantaron hasta perder la voz gracias a la fiesta de Pinkie Pie, los mas refinados disfrutaron de las pasarelas de ropa de Rarity, los cultos de las platicas de Starlight Glimmer y sus descubrimientos más recientes, los audaces volaron con la retirada general Rainbow Dash repartiendo premios a los segundos lugares. Porque nadie fue tan veloz para ganar el primer puesto, el suyo. Los infantes vieron los hermosos animales y pasaron el rato cuidando una hermosa criatura del bosque, y los más refinados compartieron largas conversaciones con la inmortal princesa de la amistad y las hijas de la Reina.

Y Radiantshield presencio todas las interacciones de su madre y sus tías, cautivado por las sabiduría que desbordaban, al finalizar la celebración en la noche, se hizo una pequeña comunión donde se apreció a la princesa Luna traer la magnífica noche y su madre junto con sus tías hicieron un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales para cerrar el festival de la armonía y todos al terminar se despidieron y regresaron a sus hogares, la reina de Terranova junto con su escolta fueron invitadas al castillo por lo que todo el grupo de mandatarios se veía caminar en medio del pueblo. Escoltados por casi un ejercito conformados de guardias crepusculares, guardias reales y guardias humanos. Y liderando el grupo estaba Twilight Sparkle y la Reina Phoenix con sus hijos, Radiantshield y Pherica. Ambos conversando de la maravilla que presenciaron.

La Reina Phoenix tendría una reunión con la madre de Radiant y los elementos irían a dormir, por lo que se separaron apenas llegaron al castillo; los guardias se repartieron cubriendo totalmente el castillo, aun cuando ya no existía un mal en Equestria era regla que ninguna princesa o reina se quedaría sin guardias y cada guardia se acomodo en cada esquina, el servicio secreto de la princesa Sparkle, aquellos misteriosos guardias liderados por Featherhope anidaron en las sombras.

Radiantshield entro a su habitación con Pherica. Habían quedado de dormir juntos, como era costumbre desde que eran niños. Era una tierna tradición que tenían ambos al haber crecido casi como hermanos, Pherica se puso su pijama, un vestido blanco de falda corta y Radiant únicamente se desvistió y ambos durmieron abrazados. Pherica abrazando a Radiant y el descansando sobre uno de sus brazos.

 _~Ayúdame por favor, libérame. Sálvame de tu madre~_

Radiantshield abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando por la ventana. La luna brillando con hermosura, Radiant habría estado tranquilo si la luz que emanaba la luna fuera aquella luz blanca reconfortante, pero estaba envuelta en una luz naranja, y la luz que entraba y descansaba en su cara era cálida. Radiant despabilo lentamente viendo la luna anaranjada, hasta que una ligera brisa movió la cortina y vio a un lado de la ventana el sol. Envuelto en una luz blanca, Radiantshield miro a Pherica y ella estaba privada en sus sueños. Trato de despertarla sacudiéndola, pero fue inútil, estaba ida.

 _~La protección esta a punto de ceder, Raminidez. Tienes que liberarme~_

Radiantshield se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la ventana desconcertado, se asomó apartando la cortina y veía el horizonte en un estado deplorable; Arboles secos y las hojas marchitas, las colinas al oeste no brillaban en aquel vivido verde, sino en un naranja y marrón. Radiantshield salió de la habitación corriendo hacia la alcoba de su madre que estaba al final de la sala.

 _~No Raminidez, tu madre es culpable de esto. No sabrá que hacer, libérame. Y sabrás la verdad~_

Y el pasillo comenzó a estirarse y retorcerse, Radiantshield veía las puertas retorcerse como goma, asustado. Seguía corriendo gritando a cualquiera que saliera a socorrerle. Pero nadie llego. Radiantshield llego a la intersección y corrió hacia su izquierda con intención de salir del castillo, pero cada vez que llegaba al fondo de cada pasillo este se bloqueaba con una de las paredes del propio castillo, Radiant cambiaba de dirección constantemente en cada cruce, yendo de izquierda a derecha, de derecha hacia arriba y viceversa. Hasta llegar aquel conducto de la lavandería, que su cartel estaba deformado. " _Hacia la verdad"_

 _~Salta Raminidez, solo tú tienes permitido tomar mi poder. Salva Equestria de tu madre, sálvame~_

Y Radiantshield se asomo por el conducto, viendo la oscuridad en su interior. No había final y se alejo con temor y dio media vuelta y la pared bloqueo su salida y esta comenzó a recorrerse queriendo aplastar el chico, él se puso sobre el agujero apoyándose en sus bordes mientras la pared se acercaba cada vez, hasta detenerse al filo del conducto y Radiant viendo la pared apenas tocar su nariz. Y en un temblor de esta empujando una ultima vez termino derribando al chico, quien cayo gritando en su miedo hasta ver la poca luz de donde venia se borro quedando en la oscuridad cayendo.

 _~Raminidez, no lo sabes. Pero eres una mentira, tu vida es un engaño. Necesito que me liberes, y me dejes contarte la verdad del mundo~_

La voz aunó en la mente de Radiantshield, una profunda paz tomo su cuerpo y dejo de gritar, era como si alguien lo estuviera abrazando, y giro su cuerpo viendo el fondo de la caída. Un punto de luz entre la oscuridad.

 _~Raminidez, hijo de la alicornio, hijo del hombre. Entiende, tu lugar es una mentira, todo es una mentira. Tu ahora mismo estas engañado. Toda tu vida es un mito. Sal al exterior y salva Equestria, libérame y los liberare de su yugo~_

Y Radiantshield desprendió una parte suya, algo dentro de él pidió salir. Y su alma, su esencia. Era el de un chico humano, de ojos dorados y cabello castaño. Un par de alas en su espalda y en su mano derecha una varita mágica. Desnudo, ambos cruzaron miradas por un largo rato y el chico se encogió de hombros sonriendo "Pronto nos veremos, hermano" y se desvaneció como polvo y Radiantshield llego al fondo.

Un cuarto grande de forma ovalada, con las paredes de cristal y bloques de piedra, había 13 pilares en aquel habitación, los primeros 6 pilares tenían grabadas las Cutiemarks de sus tías, el séptimo pilar estaba a un lado de un pedestal de mármol y era el de su madre como parte de otra serie de pilares rodeando dicho pedestal, del lado opuesto había un pilar con un espadón grabado en piedra, detrás un par de cuchillas, siguiendo de una guadaña, un par de artefactos desconocidos en escuadra y otro pilar con un artefacto largo con un contenedor de proyectiles, ambos eran armas legendarias aun cuando eran extranjeros. Y en el centro, un pilar muy alto, con todas las Cutiemarks de todos los elementos de la armonía, la Cutiemark de la reina y la princesa Luna, en la parte inferior cientos de corazones alineados y en el centro de todo. Rodeado de todas aquellas armas y Cutiemarks. Una espada. Una enclenque espada pintada de color marrón sembrando a un arma de madera.

Radiant miro aquella imagen confusa ¿Por qué tener un arma tan débil entre tantas mejores? ¿La protegerán?

 _~Curioso que representen mi poder así, en fin. Mira al frente Raminidez. Mírame a los ojos~_

Radiantshield miro el pedestal del centro, un enorme libro de pasta dorada. Con un ave Fénix con las alas extendidas grabada en el centro, de gran grosor, pero los bordes estaban marchitos, Radiantshield camino hacia el libro, pasando por los pilares a su costado. Temeroso, su corazón latía estrepitosamente casi sintiendo que saldría de su cuerpo en cualquier momento. Y el libro comenzó a emanar un ligero pulso de luz atrayendo al chico cada vez más, escuchando en su cabeza los cantos de los inexistentes. Clamando libertad, Radiant perdió su voluntad.

Y camino como zombie, tambaleándose viendo el libro. Como lo llamaba, como ansiaba que lo reclamara. Y aquella voz gritaba el nombre del chico, emocionado casi sintiéndose que lloraba. Pero alguien lo impidió. Un gran muro transparente golpeo al chico, quien apenas pudo cruzar los pilares alrededor del pedestal. Y cayo al suelo saliendo de su trance. Sacudiéndose la cabeza y el libro comenzó a temblar de la ira.

—¡Aléjate de mi hijo! —Radiant miro hacia detrás y estaba su madre portando una armadura plateada, a su lado estaba la Reina Phoenix con varios guardias humanos. Todos portando armas de categoría Mítica—Radiantshield, hijo mío. Aléjate de él.

—Pero, me esta hablando mamá. Quiere que lo tome—Twilight Sparkle dio varios pasos desenfundando su espada, una espada con siete gemas representando cada elemento de la armonía.

—Hijo, entiende. ¡El libro es un peligro para Equestria! ¡Aléjate del! ¡Ahora! —Twilight camino hacia su hijo, pero a medio trayecto el libro comenzó a lanzar pulsos de luz haciéndola retroceder—¡Maldito Seas *************! ¡No te daré a mi hijo! —Y Radiantshield se levanto temeroso, queriendo ir con su madre, pero otra barrera lo bloqueo. Una barrera dorada. Y el ambiente comenzó a cambiar, un ambiente pesado. El aire comenzó a helar y los guardias cayeron arrodillados por el frio. La Reina Phoenix extendió sus alas sacando su báculo golpeándolo en el suelo encendiendo sus alas en llamas. Combatiendo el frio con sus poderosas llamas de Fénix.

—¡Creí que nunca volverías! —Dijo la reina viendo el libro con ira—¡Pero volviste! ¡Y le arrebataras el futuro al hijo de Twilight!

— _Reclamare lo que deba, Equestria necesita un héroe. Necesita de Raminidez_ —El libro comenzó a alzarse impulsado con su propia energía levitando. Radiantshield vio con mucho miedo la escena, como el libro parecía poseído por un demonio.

— _El sacrificio de uno, la salvación de muchos. Es la ley de la vida. Phoenix_ —Ambas lideres sufrieron de un dolor al corazón ante aquellas palabras profundas. Palabras de leyenda. Aunque no colapsaron tambaleo su moral y dudaron en avanzaron— _Y es mi ley. Raminidez, toma mi mano. Y comprende la verdad. Entiende porque te he hablado solo a ti. Únicamente a ti._

Radiantshield miro a su madre quien forcejeaba con los pulsos de luz para salvar a su hijo y veía el libro, levitando esperando a que lo reclamara. Rompió la protección de su madre como cristal desvaneciendo su magia en el aire y bajo lentamente descansando en su pedestal.

Twilight Sparkle grito adolorida, el romper su magia de forma tan antinatural lastimo su mente, y comenzó a sangrar por la nariz. La reina Phoenix corrió hacia la princesa, ella descanso en los brazos de la Reina humana y ambas caminaron juntas hacia Radiantshield, confuso. Atemorizado.

— _Aléjense del salvador de Equestria, no podrán mantener la mentira toda la vida. El chico tiene que salvarnos, tiene que reclamar mi poder_ —Y El libro se abrió por el centro, paginas en blanco se comenzaron a teñir en tinta, creando oraciones inentendibles. Runas antiguas escritas y estas brillaban con intensidad— _Ven Raminidez, lee el libro. Toma mi poder._

—¡Radiantshield! ¡No lo hagas! —Su madre se acercó lo suficiente con ayuda de la Reina viendo al chico con miedo, su madre estaba muy preocupada, se notaba en sus temblorosos ojos. Radiantshield vio a su madre quedándose en su lugar aun, sin intenciones de mover. Pero el libro comenzó a gritar furioso. Y los pilares comenzaron a tambalearse y con crueles intenciones cayeron hacia las líderes. Phoenix reacciono apenas y creo un escudo protegiéndose, varios pilares cayeron aplastando a las líderes, despedazándose al chocar con el escudo.

La reina apenas pudo soportar tres pilares y caer de rodillas con los brazos al aire, entre los escombros de mármol y cristal, Radiantshield se levanto con mucho miedo, golpeando el escudo mágico queriendo socorrer a su madre y la reina. Molestando al libro.

— _No te dejes engañar Raminidez_ —Dijo la voz con soberbia— _Ellas no valen nada comparado a lo que harás en el futuro. Salvaras miles, millones de universos._

Pero Radiantshield ignoro sus palabras y siguió tratando de salir, enfureciendo al libro. En un ataque dejo caer los demás pilares, los guardias no pudieron actuar quedando como inútiles. Sometidos por el frio del libro y los pilares cayeron uno tras otro hasta que cayo el ultimo pilar y rompió por completo el escudo mágico de la reina. Radiantshield vio la gruesa capa de polvo, espero por largos minutos hasta que se desvaneció. Y lo que vio fue cruel.

El ultimo pilar no solo rompió el escudo protector, sino que también atravesó a ambas. Twilight por la espalda y la reina por un costado, ambas aun siendo inmortales si pasaban por grandes heridas o si tenían algo impidiendo su regeneración si podrían morir. Radiantshield sabia eso. Y era lo que le aterro ver, su madre cubierta de su propia sangre inconsciente y la reina, tratando de levantarse, pero aquel gran objeto que perforo su costado derecho le hacía retorcerse allí mismo, los guardias estaban quemándose con el calor del libro que tuvieron que huir a salvarse.

— _Andando Raminidez, toma mi poder. Y salvaras el mundo._

—Mamá…—Radiantshield comenzó a llorar, viendo el caos delante de él, ignorando aquella voz. Solo quería rescatar a su madre.

— _Tendrás que decidir Raminidez; Si salvas a tu madre, morirán todos. Si me eliges, no solo la salvaras. Salvaras a todo el mundo. Elije sabiamente_ —Y el escudo que le encarcelo se desvaneció y Radiantshield miro a su madre y miro al libro. Aquella profunda voz se calló esperando su acción, Radiant miro hacia ambos lados como con mucho miedo, y sin pensarlo dos veces.

 _Corrió como si de su vida dependiera…_

 _A salvar a su madre._

 _Y el ente en el libro enfureció tanto que mostro su forma etérea. Un hombre de dos metros y medio de altura, su silueta era blanca pero el interior de su etérea forma era dorado. Tenía 3 pares de alas y sus ojos eran focos blancos. Veía decepcionado al chico, quien estaba quitando la enorme astilla de mármol de la espalda de su madre entre tosidos._

— _Entonces no mereces mi poder, Radiantshield, este mundo. No merece seguir bajo mi protección. Adiós._

Y ese ente separo los brazos y desapareció al igual que el libro y el castillo comenzó a temblar, no. El planeta entero comenzó a temblar, el castillo rápidamente perdió fuerza y cayo sobre la princesa, quien reacciono viendo el cruel final. Tomo a su hijo y la Reina Phoenix abrazándolos, entre lágrimas mientras grandes trozos de cristal caían a sus costados, eventualmente. Sepultándolos.

Equestria había sido devorada por la tierra. Las montañas cayeron y el mar se abrió debido a la falta del libro, los desiertos se congelaron y las montañas heladas se derritieron, el mundo se consumió perdiendo sus colores, el mundo. Equestria, había desaparecido y con ella. La vida que le contenía.

Siendo una esfera gris sin colores, sin luces en el cielo que lo adornaran. Ese mundo se había apagado para siempre.

 _Todo porque no siguieron las leyes del mundo, todo porque se negaron a aceptar la verdad. Y es mi deber, evitar que eso pase. No permitiré que él haga esto de nuevo. Guardian del mundo, ¿Estas allí? El impostor, ha tomado tu libro._

 _¿Has tomado a un aprendiz?_

 _¿Aprenderá de la divinidad mágica?_

 _Equestria lo necesita, te necesita para que no se repita esto._

 _Vuelve pronto, te necesitamos._

" _Las estrellas son buenas amigas, y buenos testigos. Una vez me reuní con una para conversar sobre el pasado de Equestria, dice que antes de los amados Equestres y su colorido mundo existió una especie muy antigua. Los llamo "Antiguos monstruos" Porque estos antiguos destruyeron su mundo hasta cubrirlo en una capa negra, y toda vida se extinguió. Y estos antiguos huyeron en máquinas voladoras hacia el infinito. Desapareciendo para siempre, y asegura que nunca volverán porque están cegados de que este mundo quedó muerto_ _ **"**_

— _Hoja quemada por la luz de una estrella—_

 _ **FIN DE LA PRIMERA SAGA "PROLOGO"**_

* * *

 _ **INICIO DE LA SEGUNDA SAGA "RESURRECCION DEL MUNDO"**_


	21. NUEVO MUNDO

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE DE NUEVO (DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO) SE QUE DEJE MUY ABANDONADA ESTA HISTORIA, Y LA DE ARTURO PERO ES PORQUE PASARON VARIAS COSAS DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO. AUNQUE UNA ES BUENA Y OTRA MALA.**

 **EMPECEMOS CON LA MALA;**

 ***ME CANSE, ME CANSE DE TODO ESTO. O ME HABIA CANSADO SI LO DIGO DE ESTA FORMA. TRAS TERMINAR EL SPIN OFF ONE SHOT DE ARTURO ME DI CUENTA QUE ESTABA LLEGANDO A MI LIMITE Y POR DESGRACIA SI LLEGUE A ESE LIMITE. ESTABA CANSADO DE TENER TANTAS HISTORIAS Y NO PODER CONTINUARLAS, POR FALTA DE TIEMPO O POR APOYO. AUNQUE LO SEGUNDO NO ES TAN MALO. PERO FUE LA FALTA DE TIEMPO QUE ME HIZO TIRAR LA TOALLA, ESTUVE A PUNTO DE BORRAR MI CUENTA DE FANFICTION Y CON ELLO LA HISTORIA DE ANGEL FIGUEROA Y DE TODOS LOS SERES QUE CREE. SI, ESTUVE A PUNTO DE HACERLO Y VARIAS VECES. ME FRUSTRÉ PORQUE NO PODIA SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA Y DE HECHO ES ESTA HISTORIA LA QUE DEBE TERMINAR TODO, AUNQUE SIGA CON LA HISTORIA DE ARTURO EN SU TERCERA PARTE, TIENE QUE SER LOS ULTIMOS GUARDIANES LA QUE TERMINE TODO ESTE CICLO. TENGO MUCHOS AÑOS SUBIENDO HISTORIAS A FF Y NUNCA ME HE CANSADO HASTA ESE ENTONCES.**

 **POR LO QUE ESPERO ENTIENDAN MI DESAPARICION, INCLUSO ESTUVE A PUNTO DE BORRAR TANTAS HISTORIAS A MEDIO HACER EN MI COMPUTADORA. NO QUERIA SABER MÁS DE ESTO. PERO GRACIAS A QUE VOLVI A LEER LAS HISTORIAS (EN ESPECIAL REENCARNACION)ME DI CUENTA QUE ESTABA HACIENDO MAL Y QUE AL HACER ESO PERDERIA MÁS QUE MI PROPIA ESENCIA. ASI QUE MEJOR ME ALEJE DE ESTO, ME DEDIQUE A OTRAS COSAS Y YA QUIERO VOLVER CON TODO. Y ESO ES LO BUENO DE LO MALO QUE HAY.**

 **VOY A VOLVER A CAMBIAR EL FORMATO DE ESTA HISTORIA. (AUNQUE NO ES MUCHA DIFERENCIA) PIENSO DARLE OTROS CAMBIOS A LOS PROTAGONISTAS DE ESTAS HISTORIAS, ALGO MÁS ORIGINAL Y MENOS PLANO. ESTUVE LEYENDO MUCHO ESOS COMENTARIOS Y REFLEXIONE SOBRE LO MAL QUE LO HACIA Y ESPERO QUE AHORA EN ADELANTE PUEDA DARLES MEJORES PERSONAJES Y OBVIAMENTE, EL INICIO DE ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ASI PORQUE ASI ES. AUNQUE PAREZCA SIMPLE, TIENE UN SIMBOLISMO OCULTO. TODOS LOS CAPS LO TIENEN DE HECHO. SOLO QUE YA SABEN, ( OCULTO) **

**Y LO BUENO;**

 **ESTA HISTORIA TIENE PARA MÁS, PIENSO DARLE A ESTA HISTORIA LA DURACION QUE DEBERIA DE TENER, 4 AÑOS DE VIDA O MÁS. PORQUE ESTA HISTORIA SERA LA PRECURSORA PARA MI PRIMER NOVELA, QUE YA ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO. Y EL NOMBRE OBVIAMENTE ESTARA OCULTO TODAVIA, NO PIENSO HABLAR DE ELLO PERO SI. ESTA HISTORIA AL TERMINAR COMENZARA OTRA, DIGO. OTRAS MÁS. ASI QUE ESPERO SIGAN CONMIGO DURANTE ESTOS AÑOS YA QUE CON EL TIEMPO IRE ESCRIBIENDO ESA NOVELA Y ESPERO QUE CUANDO TERMINE ESTA PUEDA DARLES EL NOMBRE DE DICHA NOVELA (QUE YA TENGO BIEN PLASMADA Y SUS 4 SECUELAS)**

 **Y SI, READAPTARE ESTA HISTORIA PARA UNA NOVELA, OBVIAMENTE LO QUE LEEN USTEDES AQUI SOLO ES UNA PORCION DE LO QUE ES LA NOVELA QUE HARE. PIENSO PUBLICARLA EN UNA EDITORIAL Y AUNQUE NO TENDRA ESTE TITULO, TENDRA ALGO QUE SE QUE USTEDES LEERAN Y LES ENCANTARA.**

 **SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, ESPERO LES ENCANTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. LOS VERE HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS. LOS QUIERO MUCHO.**

 **(SI NOTAN PARTES EN LAS QUE SE FLAQUEA ES POR LA FALTA DE COSTUMBRE, LLEVO MESES SIN ESCRIBIR TANTO** **)**

* * *

—CAPITULO 19: NUEVO MUNDO—

 _ **Arco de madera blanca del árbol de la vida.**_

 _Arco creado de los tallos de lo que fue una vez el árbol de la vida de un antiguo reino que migro a Equestria buscando asilo. Arco incapaz de matar pero sus flechas son capaces de calmar a la bestia mas salvaje del Reino._

Radiantshield y sus amigos caminaban por lo que fue una vez un hermoso bosque, todos caminando en silencio únicamente se escuchaban sus pisadas aplastando las hojas secas y ramas caidas, Reinhardt desde que dejaron la ilusión del guardian tenai su lanza siempre entre sus manos, abrazándola mirando a todas partes casi con paranoia.

Raphiel con su tranquila porte al caminar tenia en su mano izquierda su estoque lista para cualquier amaneza, mirando a todas partes pero siempre protegiendo a Radiant y Pherica en su lugar distraída y ajena de todos esos pensamientos, estaba entretenida en su celular tratando de conseguir una conexión estable a la red de Terranova, la antena grafica de su teléfono no mostraba la intensidad de señal y por un lado en mayúsculas "SOLO EMERGENCIA" cosa que desconcertó a la chica, incluso quizo meterse a uno de sus videojuegos en el móvil pero requerían conexión a Internet. Frustrada guardo su teléfono y siguió detrás de Raphiel.

Los chicos veían a todas partes, entre los delgados troncos de los arboles. Las hojas caian lentamente por todo el campo hasta el infinito, no parecía haber vida alguna. Nada, solo un infinito bosque moribundo y ellos en el centro. Era un bosque muy diferente al de Equestria, muy diferente al santuario y eso lo sentían los chicos.

—¿Qué sigue Radiant? —Pregunto Pherica asomándose a un lado de Raphiel, Radiant volteo y sonrio sacando el mapa de su alforja.

—Tenemos que ir al sur, muy al sur. Allí encontraremos a quien dijo Turmie, "El gran lobo blanco"

—¿Y en donde estamos? —Y los chicos se detuvieron de golpe, todos mirando a Radiant, el sintió la presión y se sento en el piso y los chicos asomaron la cabeza sobre su hombro mirando el mapa. Era muy grande e inclusive mostraba zonas desconocidas que ningun cartografo Equestria había pintado.

—Aquí en el mapa al sureste del Santuario Everfree, cerca de Dodge City.

—Interesante, podríamos tomar el tren de Dodge City y podríamos transbordar en Appleloosa e ir directamente al sur—Dijo Raphiel señalando las vias del tren—¡Sera fácil chicos!

Todos asintieron con gran confianza y entusiasmo. Radiant guardo el mapa y siguieron su camino hacia Dodge City, los chicos no tenían idea de como se regia ese mundo, simplemente se dejaron llevar por su amistad cambiando de dirección aun entre el misterioso bosque, donde todo era idéntico y el cielo no se movia. Todo estatico, todo callado.

Los chicos nuevamente se quedaron callados con el único sonido de las pisadas por un largo rato, aun con el asombro del tetrico paisaje se volvía monotono, todo el bosque era idéntico. No había nada especial, ningun arbusto, ningun ave, nada. Todo en absoluto silencio.

Era inevitable tener en mente que asi seria ahora en adelante, no sabían cuando podrían volver a sus hogares o si es que volverán algun dia. Asi que todos dejaron de tener ese silencio apatico y con la iniciativa de Pherica comenzaron a conversar de temas varios aunque siempre terminaban en el misterio que rodeaba al guardian del mundo.

Entre risas pasaban por los largos arboles bajo la luz del sol y la luna. Colisionados en el mismo cielo ignorando por completo toda la destrucción.

Radiant conversaba con su hermano sobre como llego a ser su guardaespaldas, Reinhardt respondio que fue porque no queria ser como su madre o sus tias, queria valerse por si mismo, queria ser alguien relevante, además de que necesitaba proteger a su hermano y ahora esta más que agradecido de saber pelear, y Raphiel también se unió alegando que aunque Reinhardt no era del todo bueno en el combate sabia defenderse y Pherica pregunto si ella podía ser una guardia pero todos sonrieron estando de acuerdo que seria difícil para alguien tan dulce como ella.

Pasaron las horas entre las platicas sobre los guardias reales, crepusculares y de Terranova. Radiant se había cansado de caminar y con ayuda de su hermano fue sobre sus hombros y siguieron andando, aunque ahora ya tranquilos.

—Hermano ¿Exactamente que hay en el libro? —Pregunto Reinhardt mirando al frente, esquivando algunos arboles.

—Muchas cosas Reinhardt; Armas, armaduras, pasajes. Muchas cosas.

—¿Y que es lo que has leído? —Pherica se acerco mirando al chico sobre su cabeza y el saco el libro descansándolo sobre la cabeza de su hermano.

—Bueno, realmente he visto muchas armas, unas 70 armas. O más, algunas de ellas las puedo leer a la perfeccion, mientras que otras no.

—¿Por qué? ¿Vienen codificadas? Como dijo tu madre.

—No, sino que se que las puedo leer. Pero no puedo.

—¿Cómo si estuvieran en otro idioma? —Pregunto Raphiel levantando la vista, entendiendo todo el contenido a la perfeccion. Claro, hizo vista gorda.

—No, sé que las palabras están allí, pero cuando trato de leerla. Es como si se me olvidara como leer. Es raro.

—Y lo que puedes leer ¿Qué dice?

—Muchas cosas—Respondió Radiant pero fue interrumpido por su hermano quien se detuvo en seco, levanto el puño y el grupo se detuvo, Reinhardt se arrodillo y bajo a su hermano y se quedo asi y ordeno a todos a agacharse—¿Qué sucede Rein?

—Miren, hemos llegado—Señalo al frente y era obvio. Habían llegado a Dodge city, un pequeño pueblo a pies de un desierto y el propio bosque; Era un pueblo muy pequeño, apenas se podían contar las casas y había por otro lado restos de otras, el pequeño desierto que rodeaba el pueblo estaba cubierto de peñascos marrones y rojizos, y el viento resoplaba con fuerza y lo que veía Reinhardt y consterno al grupo fue quienes lo habitaban, eran humanos de Terranova y Ponys. Aunque vivian en comunión se veían algunos que peleaban entre ellos y sus ropas eran solamente arapos manchados de lodo y sangre.

—¿Crees que sean amistosos? —Pregunto Pherica viendo como peleaba un pequeño grupo en una esquina entre ellos.

—¿Es en serio? —Reinhardt miro a la chica algo molesto por la pregunta, pero después sonrio regresando a la escena—En fin, si ponys pelean entre ellos y los humanos también. No creo que nos reciban muy bien. Y miren, no hay ningun tren.

—Ni vias de tren—Reafirmo Radiant viendo a la población. Bajo la mirada frustrado, el miedo volvía a invadir su corazón. No sabia como lidiar con eso. Pero tenia que intentar ser valiente por sus amigos, por su familia ahora. Todos miraron hacia donde veía Radiant y donde eran las vias del tren solo quedaban los tablones y algunos estaban quemados.

—Radiant, recomiendo que vayamos al pueblo—Dijo su hermano levantándose colgando la lanza en su espalda—Pero tendrás que guardar el libro, no sabemos como comportarse si lo ven, no sabemos nada de estas personas. Y Equestres.

Radiant asintió y saco de su alforja una capa marron y se la ato al cuello tapando el libro y parte de la espada siendo lo único que sobresalia el mango y la punta. Pherica ajusto su bolso bajo su hombro y Raphiel tomo la punta de las cuchillas de Krysta y los chicos salieron de los arbustos en una formación en cruz; Reinhart iba al frente, Pherica iba a su izquierda, Radiant al centro y Raphiel por detrás.

Los chicos se acercaban con cautela aquel pueblo, donde los humanos caminaban a la par que los ponys, todos con gestos de odio y unos de cansancio. El primer personaje que los capto llegar fue un humano de mediana edad, de alas grises por la tierra y el descuido, de cabello plateado y ojos verdes, quien golpeo del hombro a otro sujeto mayor y ambos miraron al grupo acercarse al pueblo, a un costado, ellos no se movían al ver a los extraños invadir su "Utopia"

Eventualmente los ponys también los vieron y se detuvieron en seco, a pesar de tener las mismas miradas y gestos molestos se mantuvieron en silencio. Algunos ponys bajando de los cielos mientras los chicos entraban en el poblado.

Reinhardt veía a todas partes ansioso, estaba molesto por ser el centro de atención, sentía que en cualquier momento los emboscarian y les robarían sus cosas, Raphiel ajusto la mochila a su espalda y Pherica su bolsa. Llegaron a un Salón donde vieron el interior claramente ante la ausencia de puertas. Dentro se escuchaba musica y gritos. Reinhardt miro a su hermano y el asintió y el grupo entro al Salón a pesar de estar en la mirada de toda la población.

Entrando vieron en mesas circulares a muchos humanos y ponys, algunos de ellos bebiendo como hermanos y otros peleando entre ellos, al costado izquierdo del gran salón había un grupo de yeguas bailando con vestidos ambientados en el viejo oeste, del lado opuesto había varios hombres jugando con un par de pegasos a las dianas, uno de esos pegasos tenia un sombrero vaquero similar al de la Tia Applejack pero tenia el pelaje color verde claro y melena carmin.

Delante de ellos, al fondo del salón había una yegua de pelaje amarillo opaco y ojos verdosos con un gran lunar en la mejilla izquierda y una melena color guinda muy extravagante con un liston amarillo con cerezas bordadas en el.

Aquella yegua tenia una gran sonrisa marcada y relucia entre el resto de Equestres que estaban sentados en la barra delante de ella, algunos machos queriendo conquistarla y humanos para saciar sus fetiches enfermizos con ella. Pero ella los rechazaba con una sonrisa mientras les servia con una alegre tonada en la pianola tocada por un pony.

—Entonces ¿Qué dices Cherry? ¿Te unes a nosotros al rato para ir a una fiesta? —Dijo un humano recargándose en la barra viendo a la yegua dando la espalda tomando otra botella de alcohol.

—Lo siento querido, pero no estoy interesada en fiestas. Debo de atender el negocio, sabes. ¿No deberías de estar en tu casa mejor? Tu esposa no le gustaría que la engañaras por 3 ocasión. Ya ves lo que sucedió con tu ala derecha—El humano extendió su ala mostrando un agujero en el centro, siendo prueba de un disparo por magia divina y los otros humanos y Equestres se burlaron de el. Para eso los chicos ya estaban de pie delante de la barra y ella volteo a verlos—Bienvenidos al Salón de Dodge Junction. El lugar más amable de toda Equestria…—Su sonrisa se apago un poco y levanto la ceja asomándose un poco sobre la barra viendo a los chicos, y al ver a las chicas vestidas tan elegante sonrio de nuevo, oliendo el dinero—¡Pero que descorteces somos! ¡Chicos, deberían de darles sus asientos a nuestros nuevos amigos! —Y los humanos y Equestres voltearon a ver a los chicos frunciendo el ceño, un par se molestaron y no se movieron de su lugar a pesar que los otros si lo hicieron.

—No gracias, asi estamos bien. Venimos de pasada—Dijo Radiant sonriendo apenado ante la gran sonrisa de Cherry.

—¡No pueden decir eso! ¡Dodge Junction se distingue por sus amables habitantes! ¡Vamos, tomen asiento y disfruten del buen ambiente! Ralph, Tharmael. ¿Pueden hacerme el favor de dejarles sentarse? —Cherry Jubilee vio a los humanos que se rehusaron a levantarse de sus asientos y los miro con tanta molestia que ambos se cansaron de su mirada y se levantaron mirando a los chicos con odio y se alejaron a una esquina junto con los Equestres—¡Vengan! Tomen asiento.

—¿Gracias? —Reinhardt se sento en el costado seguido de su hermano, Pherica y al final Raphiel.

—¿Qué gustarían tomar? Tengo cidra de manzana, Aguardiente, Whisky, Coñac, Cerveza, Vodka y para las chicas una deliciosa aguamiel.

—No bebemos, gracias—Dijo Radiant mirando detrás de Cherry Jubilee un gran estante con botellas y barriles colgando llenos de alcohol.

—¿Cómo que no toman? Se ve que son hombres de edad, mírate tu—Señalo a Reinhardt—Portas una esplendida armadura y una lanza. Solo un hombre entrenado usaría esa arma. ¿Cuántos años tienen? ¿200 años? Ya están en edad para divertirse un poco.

—Lo siento señorita pero no venimos a divertirnos—Respondio Reinhardt con una mirada punzante—Venimos buscando una guía, queremos ir al sur pero nuestro camino es largo y nos han contado que este lugar esta llenos de misterios.

—Ya veo, son de allí…—Cherry Jubilee apago un poco su tono de voz, mirando a todos los humanos, ellos ya se habían percatado de lo pulcras que eran los ropajes de los chicos y aquellos que no sabían eran avisados entre susurros de aquellos que si sabían. Cherry vio una oportunidad de dinero irse pero se las ingenio para tener otra fuente de ingresos—¡Lo siento pero no tengo de esa bebida, quizás si checo en la bodega podría encontrar algo de lo que me piden! —Grito entre la jovial musica y agacho un poco la cabeza simulando buscar debajo de la barra—Vengan de uno en uno a la parte trasera del Salón, si vienen todos juntos llamarían más la atención.

—¿Ok? —Respondio Pherica viendo a Cherry Jubilee levantándose y dar camino fuera de la barra pasando por una pequeña puerta y doblando en una esquina desapareciendo de la vista de los chicos.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Dijo Pherica viendo a los chicos.

—Debemos irnos ahora Radiant—Dijo Raphiel queriendo levantarse de su asiento pero la pata de Radiant se lo impidió.

—No, debemos quedarnos.

—¿Por qué? Mira a tu alrededor, todos nos ven con odio, es obvio que planean algo.

—Si, lo se. Lo noté ahora mismo, esa tal Cherry Jubilee estaba muy nerviosa al notar eso también.

—¡¿Entonces?! Larguemonos de aquí.

— ¡Confiemos Raph! —Dijo Radiant mirando a la chica de cabellos rubios y cuchillas. Ella aparto un poco la vista del chico—Tenemos la misión de unificar de nuevo las Equestrias y para eso debemos de empezar confiando en los demás.

—Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano, aun por peligroso que sea. Debemos de confiar en ella, si nos hacemos su amigo podríamos comenzar con dar las enseñanzas de la amistad en este lado de la realidad—Dijo Reinhardt levantándose de su asiento—Ire con ella, esperen un minuto y salgan. Estare al pendiente de lo que pase.

Y Reinhardt se fue caminando ignorando tranquilamente a la multitud que les observaba con rencor, lujuria y pizca de codicia por sus ropajes.

Paso el minuto y Pherica salió por donde paso Reinhardt, doblando aquella esquina al terminar la barra, con mucho temor tomándose de las manos mirando al suelo por la intimidante ambiente a pesar de la alegre musica que había. Pasó el minuto y salió Raphiel, mirando a Radiant y el sonrio dándole la confianza y ella doblo aquella esquina caminando con orgullo mirando al frente con las manos en sus cuchillas por la paranoia y pasar el minuto fue Radiant. Quien dobló la esquina, paso por una puerta de madera y fue de largo por un estrecho pasillo lleno de cajas de madera con botellas de vino, con algunas puertas abiertas.

Radiant sintió algo de temor y molestia al ver en algunos cuartos algunos humanos profanar los pequeños cuerpos de las Equestres, sintiendo nauseas. Cerro los ojos imaginando el pasillo e ignorando los gritos y gemidos provenientes de los cuartos hasta topar con otra puerta de madera, salir por ella y estar en la parte trasera del salón donde les esperaba Cherry Jubilee con otro par de ponys machos, ambos con chalecos de cuero y sombreros vaqueros, con un carruaje detrás.

Respiro tranquilo al ver que su familia estaba sana y salva, preocupada pero a salvo.

—Aquí nadie vendrá, por expuesto que estemos—Dijo Cherry Jubilee acercándose al chico pasando por su hermano y las chicas—Son de aquella Equestria ¿Verdad?

—Asi es—Respondio sin dudar Radiant a pesar de la mirada pesada de la yegua.

—¿Y a que vinieron al exterior queridos? ¿Qué quieren de nosotros? Dodge Junction no quiere unirse a su tonta ilusión.

—No venimos por eso, ya lo dije; Queremos saber las rutas seguras para ir al sur.

—¿Por qué? En el sur no hay nada, no hay poblados, no hay seres vivientes. NADA, gracias a la soberbia de sus gobernantes. Son buenos para nada—Eso calo en Radiantshield pero no dijo nada—Si van al sur no llegaran a ninguna parte. Lo que fue el gran cañon ahora es un bosque interminable, casi todo es un gigantesco bosque.

—Lo sabemos—Dijo Reinhardt cruzado de brazos mirando a la pony—Por eso queremos ir. Porque no hay nada, mejor para nosotros.

—¿Por qué tanto odio hacia la otra Equestria? —Pregunto Pherica y Cherry Jubilee volteo hacia ella.

—Porque no nos gusta su tonto lema de la amistad, quieren que todos seamos perfectos como ellos o como los humanos. Pero no saben que la igualdad solo crea caos. No permitire que mi pueblo abandone sus raíces para que la princesa de "La amistad" las arranque. Dodge Junction es el único poblado que verán con tanta gente, pero también con mucha gente que odia la otra Equestria, y ustedes si están muy metidos en la realeza. ¿Verdad amores? —Cherry Jubilee volteo ahora hacia Radiant—Eres hijo de la princesa Twilight ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero no vengo a pelear, no es nuestro asunto.

~Queridos~Dijo Cherry jubilee con mucha arrogancia y un tono de voz vacilón ~No importa si son hijos o no de la princesa, solo hay un camino. Es yendo al sur, como dije. Pero el problema es que es un bosque interminable, Dodge Junction es el único pueblo que encontraran entero, el resto. No tendrán la misma suerte, pero. Quizás lleguemos a un acuerdo.

—Sabia que nos tendería una trampa—Dijo Radiant entrecerrando los ojos, con un tono de voz gruesa ante la vulgar sonrisa de CherryJubilee—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Oro, denos oro.

—¿Bits? —Preguntó Pherica y Cherryjubilee negó con la cabeza.

—Esa miserable moneda no tiene valor aquí, aunque sea oro claro esta. Oro, oro natural. Y veo que sus ropajes tienen el suficiente oro. Y deben de tener algo de sobra.

Ante la mirada de Radiant todo el ambiente estaba cambiando cruelmente; Ya no existía aquel paramo sepia que se mostraba ante ellos, sino que era un ambiente gris y malvado. Solo los ojos de CherryJubilee resaltaban en aquel verde esmeralda emanando un aura del mismo tono desvaneciéndose en el aire.

—Te daremos el oro, pero danos algo que valga la pena.

~Pero ya lo hice querido~ Respondió CherryJubilee con pudor~ Les di información para poder partir, y les dare la oportunidad de irse sin ser asaltados ni asesinados en el camino.

—Maldita embustera—Dijo Raphiel con un tono de voz molesto, tomando la funda de sus cuchillas con firmeza—No tenemos el tonto oro que deseas.

—¿Cómo que no? Ambas son de Terranova, ciudad de mármol y oro. ¿Cómo que no tienen oro? ¡Es ridiculo! —Y CherryJubilee cambio su mirada y bajo la cabeza—Revisenlos. Encuentren todo lo que quede, si es necesario desnúdenlos.

—¡Reinhardt! —Radiantshield gritó a su hermano y el corrio hacia el interponiéndose entre CherryJubilee, Raphiel desenfundo sus cuchillas protegiendo a Pherica, pero CherryJubilee no se inmuto, mantuvo esa pesada mirada pero esbozo una tenue risilla.

Levanto la pata al cielo y detrás de ella, entre los carruajes y pila de heno aparecieron humanos y Equestres con armas de fuegos, prohibidas en Terranova y Equestria por decreto del Rey. Los chicos retrocedieron del temor, en los techos de las casas de madera y tiendas de abarrotes aparecieron aun más humanos con armas y los pegasos volaban con lanzas malhechas pero suficientes para herir.

Aunque ellos temían de las crueles armas de fuego, de aspecto rustico y negro, los humanos habían tomado esas actitudes mundanas nuevamente. Algo que no se había visto en siglos desde el nacimiento del Rey de Equestria.

 **Armas bélicas**

 _Antiguas armas humanas traidas a Equestria gracias a la codicia del difunto Rey, estas armas llegaron en secreto mientras se fundaba su reinado, algunos creen que tales armas fueron escondidas dentro de la ilusión del guardian y otras en el exterior por razones desconocidas. Quizás esas razones desconocidas fueron para retar el orden del guardian del mundo._

Los humanos exiliados de Terranova poseían armas de un reino casi olvidado; Todos temian de aquellas armas porque a pesar de ser armas corrientes eran tan poderosas que podrían herir de muerte a un ser divino.

Reinhardt se estremecio del temor ante aquella belica exposición. Raphiel aun con las cuchillas en sus manos no se atrevia a levantarlas en contra de aquellos estafadores. El sudor recorrio su frente tratando de buscar un alternativa mientras veía a un hombre de mediana edad de cabello plateado y ojos azulados encañonándola a la distancia con un arma de larga distancia.

Pherica sujeto su bolso con mucho temor, con las manos temblorosas mirando a todas partes queriendo huir, pero un hombre detrás de ella a varios metros le apuntaba con un arma corta con un puntero laser helándole la sangre y paralizándola.

Radiantshield retrocedio un paso mirando hacia el interior del Salón. Pero había dos mujeres humanas y dos Equestres apuntándoles con armas de fuego y otras con lanzas con risas burlonas y sarcásticas. Miro el mango del espadón reluciendo ante la tenue luz del Sol mezclado con la Luna reflejando el rostro del chico, viendo esos nuevos ojos dorados opacando su gesto consternado.

" _¿Qué haría el guardian del mundo? ¿Qué es lo que haría en esta situación?_ " Se pregunto Radiant cerrando los ojos, apretando la mandíbula.

Su hermano le grito y Radiant reacciono abriendo los ojos lentamente y vio como varios humanos se acercaban a el para tomar su arma, que aunque no era de oro tenia un valor. Radiant tembló al ver la posible escena; Trataban de tomar el arma de su hermano, pero al no querer darla iba a lucha y todos iban a ser acribillados.

Raphiel miro a Radiant y ambos cruzaron miradas y ella pedia a gritos acciones, debia de actuar para protegerlos, para proteger a la hija de la Reina Phoenix. Pero el temor y la incertidumbre le impedia. Radiant tenia que tomar una decisión, algo cruel seguramente.

Radiant miro a Pherica y ella como se aferraba a su bolso, casi enterrando las unas deseando no estar allí. Radiant TIENE que actuar sino su aventura terminara.

—De acuerdo—Dijo Radiant dando un paso al frente, aquel hombre se detuvo a dos metros de el. Vio su rostro y era un hombre de tercera edad, de cabello rubio con largas canas y desalineado y la ropa de Terranova manchada de lodo y rasgada—Les daremos lo que busquen, pero no amenacen a mis amigos.

—¿Y que nos piensas dar, querido? —CherryJubilee levanto la barbilla con arrogancia al chico.

—Les dare esto—Y saco el libro de la leyenda del guardian del mundo, mostrando aquella portada de oro y letras plateadas, bien cuidada y la abrió por el medio mostrando la tinta dorada y las cuerdas de la costura igual del mismo material—Este libro es sacado de la biblioteca de mi madre, obviamente es un libro muy caro. La tinta es de oro, la costura y la portada. Contiene más de 200 leyendas escritas con tinta dorada además de ser único en su especie, supongo que podras intercambiarlo con otros poblados—Radiant dejo caer el libro y el polvo creo una cortina y CherryJubilee miro aquel libro con una ilusión oculta. Viéndolo apenas brillar entre el polvo. Radiantshield camino hacia su hermano, pasando de largo de todos aquellos hombres y Equestres que le apuntaban.

Tenia una mirada fría, llena de convicción y ninguna pizca de temor.

—Radiant, ese libro. Es tu favorito—Exclamo su hermano con mucha inquietud y su hermano sonrio.

—No pasa nada hermano, todo ira bien—Radiant sonrio con una calma que inclusive CherryJubilee se tranquilizo y levanto el casco para que sus hombres bajaran sus armas.

—De acuerdo joven Radiant—Dijo sonriendo, queriendo ocultar su codicia ante el pesado libro—Pueden irse, Tamriel—Y un hombre apareció detrás de ella—Denles comida, se lo han ganado.

—¿Y que haremos con el libro señorita? —Pregunto un Equestre mirando el libro apenas mostrándose entre la tierra, brillando por el anaranjado sol y la azulada luna.

—Ahora mismo nos encargamos de eso Silver—Miro el libro a la par que regreso aquel hombre con un saco de tela dándoselo a Reinhardt, sin mucho placer. Se notaba en su gesto y el apretar de su lanza divina.

—Largo—Dijo CherryJubilee sonriendo con una marcada expresión de victoria, Reinhardt miro con molestia, miro a su hermano y a las chicas. Viendo a los hombres y Equestres alejarse suficientes pasos para reunirse de nuevo, Raphiel miro al chico con una tristeza y vio el libro en el suelo, cubriéndose con el polvo y notó algo inusual.

—Vamonos—Dijo Radiant y camino con cierta prisa sin darle tiempo a los chicos de revisar las provisiones de CherryJubilee.

~Ha sido un placer "Queridos" ~CherryJubilee hablo a espaldas de los chicos con una risa arrogante y poderosa, oyéndose por todo el pueblo y los chicos avanzaban rápidamente al sur, saliendo del pueblo sin ninguna demora.

Todos los chicos apenas se alejaron de la ultima casa del pueblo comenzaron a correr liderados por Radiant, quien miraba hacia atrás viendo apenas la figura de CherryJubilee acercándose al libro.

—¡¿Por qué corremos?! —Pregunto Pherica sosteniendo su bolso con ambas manos.

—¡Porque se volverá loca cuando vea la verdad! —Respondio Radiant entrando al bosque de nuevo, zigzagueando entre los arboles—¡El libro era falso! —Y Radiant comenzó a gritar sacando de su tunica el libro del guardian, el verdadero libro de la leyenda del guardian. Sin la portada del libro, únicamente un manojo de hojas apenas unidas por la costura.

Y como dijo Radiant, al mismo tiempo que saco lo que quedaba del libro CherryJubilee dio un grito desgarrador y Radiant comenzó a reir conforme entraban en el bosque, subieron varias colinas y se dejaron caer por las cuestas sin dudar hasta llegar a un rio.

Los chicos miraron el rio y la sonrisa de Radiant se había quitado. Mirando el rio jadeando, aunque satisfecho.

El rio delante de ellos fluía con naturalidad, entre una cama de rocas grisáceas y del otro lado la continuación del bosque, Reinhardt se arrodillo metiendo la mano en el rio viendo el agua de color esmeralda, no era normal que el agua tomara ese color. Miro a Raphiel y ella hizo lo mismo que el y tomaron los dos del agua.

—¿Qué tiene el agua? —Dijo Radiant jadeando.

—Es agua salada—Dijo Reinhardt mirando a su hermano.

—Y Dulce—Apunto Raphiel.

Radiant miro a los chicos sorprendido y miro el manojo de hojas casi sueltas. Ignorando la explicación de Reinhardt y Raphiel del porque el agua tiene ambos sabores dejando su duda si era totalmente bebible.

—El libro—Dijo Radiant y todos voltearon a verle y él sonreía.

—Lo siento Radiant—Dijo su hermano bajando la mirada lentamente—De no haber sentido el peligro no hubieras perdido tu libro. Te fallé.

—No, era lo mejor. Asi entendí que este mundo no es como Ponyville ni como Terranova. Era lo mejor.

—Y si diste la portada del libro, ¿Qué era lo de adentro? —Pregunto Raphiel mirando los arranques de las costuras del lomo del libro y Radiant sonrio.

—Una piedra—Sonrio con mayor intensidad.

—¿Una piedra? —Y Radiant asintió.

—Cuando iba en camino hacia el patio trasero vi entre las habitaciones muchas cosas impensables, no pensé que los humanos tratarían asi a los Equestres, y supuse que algo iría mal asi que me la jugué y arranque el mango del libro y cuando pidió oro. Sabia que lo sacaria de la cubierta. Aunque este libro asi, ya no vale nada. Ojala mamá no se entere sino nos mataria.

—¿Más de lo que ya estamos? —Sonrio Reinhardt y volvió su atención al rio—¿Qué opinas hermano? ¿Debemos llevar un poco?

—Checa en nuestras nuevas provisiones, quizás encontremos una bolsa para guardar—Radiant lo dijo con un tono de burla, sabiendo que habían ganado esa vez y estaban ya lejos del pueblo aunque no se confiaría del todo.

Reinhardt saco del saco una cantimplora de acero, abrió la tapa y un olor hediondo le hizo tirar la cantimplora y del interior salió agua, agua de color verdoso. Raphiel se arrodillo tapándose la nariz viendo el espeso liquido en el suelo.

—Veneno, veneno en su estado más puro—Respondio a la vez que se reincorporaba y saco de la mochila un liquido blanco. Un diminuto frasco apenas del tamaño de su dedo, tomo la cantimplora y le echo una gota, guardo el frasco y la cantimplora emano un gas verdoso—El veneno se disolvió, ahora si podemos tomar agua del rio. ¿Son tan estúpidos para creer que podrían envenenarnos de esta forma? —Sonrio dándole la cantimplora a Reinhardt y el la metio en el rio—Con razón viven asi, por eso no progresan.

—No creo que debamos burlarnos de ellos—Dijo Pherica mirando a amiga guardaespaldas—A pesar de haber sido muy malos creo que todavía podemos hacer que sean mejores. Quizás si al terminar nuestra aventura podamos ayudarles quizás no sean tan groseros.

—Eres muy noble Pher, pero ellos viven asi porque les gusta, andando. Debemos de avanzar.

—Listo—Reinhardt se levanto con la cantimplora llena y la guardo en el saco—Cuando estemos más lejos revisaremos con cuidado la bolsa, no queremos más sorpresas de ese tipo.

Y Radiant camino liderando el grupo nuevamente, tratando de escuchar más allá de lo que tenia alrededor, queriendo escuchar los gritos de CherryJubilee. Seguramente maldiciendo a los chicos.

Cruzaron el rio con calma, mirando hacia ambos lados; el bosque era infinito, era como ver un espejo. No había forma de ver si había una cascada o una salida al mar. Aunque lo segundo fue una estupidez para todo el grupo en general, estaban en el corazón del continente. Aunque si les inquietaba saber que no había ningún ser vivo en el ecosistema. Era un bosque desertico.

Aunque apenas la leyenda ha comenzado, los últimos guardianes ya van en camino a cumplir su destino.

 _"Aunque la tierra se parta por la mitad, y de ella el abismo nazca. Él volverá a sellarla, porque el objetivo de su vida es destruir toda pizca de maldad. Aunque eso signifique que tenga que cargar con cientos de vidas en su espalda. Aunque eso ya lo ha hecho miles de veces durante su viaje por el mundo exterior"._

—Pagina 716,515 del libro de la vida


	22. EL BOSQUE DEL CREPUSCULO INFINITO

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO MÁS DE ESTE GRANDIOSO FIC. SE QUE PASO MUCHO TIEMPO DESDE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ACTUALICE PERO FUE POR BUENAS RAZONES;**

 ***SABIENDO QUE QUIZAS USTEDES ESTABAN PERDIENDO EL INTERES EN ESTA HISTORIA COMENCE A MODIFICAR ALGUNAS COSAS, OBVIAMENTE LA TRAMA ES LO QUE ES PERO COMO SIEMPRE HE DICHO "NO SE CONFIEN POR LO QUE HAY A PRIMERA VISTA, SIEMPRE HAY ALGUIEN DETRAS DE LO QUE LEEN" Y EN ESTE CASO ASI ES, MODIFIQUE LA HISTORIA DE FORMA QUE SEA MEJOR PARA USTEDES, SI. IGUAL HABRA CAPITULOS MUY LARGOS, EXAGERADAMENTE LARGOS. PERO COMO ESTE CASO NO LO ES PORQUE HABIA DICHO ANTES, EQUESTRIA ESTA TAN DAÑADA QUE EL TIEMPO YA NO TIENE UNA CONTINUIDAD COMO TAL. SINO QUE "ALGO" LO AFECTO Y POR ESO AUNQUE LEAN QUE EL CAPITULO ES CONTINUACION AL ANTERIOR DENTRO DE LA TRAMA PODRIAN PASAR 3 MESES DE DIFERENCIA O UN DIA ANTES DE LO QUE PASO ESE CAPITULO ASI QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES EL INICIO A ESA DISTORSION. DEJE ALGUNAS COSAS OBVIAS, Y OTRAS NO TANTO. PORQUE ASI COMO LO HICE EN REENCARNACION HAGO LO MISMO AQUI, SEÑALARE COSAS QUE SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA QUE LO TENGAN EN MENTE Y OTRAS. PARA QUE LO INVESITGUEN.**

 ***HE ESTADO ALGO INACTIVO EN MI PAGINA DE FACEBOOK, LO SE. PERO TODO ESTO PORQUE HE ESTADO TRABAJANDO EN UN DIARIO. EL CUAL VAN A SABER DE EL MAS ADELANTE, ESE DIARIO TIENE MUCHAS ANOTACIONES SOBRE ESTA HISTORIA, LITERAL ES TODA LA TRAMA. TODO LO ESCRITO EN ESE DIARIO HARE LEYENDAS QUE COMPLEMENTARAN ESTA HISTORIA Y SI SALE BIEN, PONDRE UNA LEYENDA HECHA POR MI ANTES DE CADA ARCO IMPORTANTE. Y DE HECHO, YA SE ACERCA EL PRIMER ARCO. Y PRONTO SABRAN LA LEYENDA DE "MALAQUITE: EL CABALLERO ESCUALIDO" LES ENCANTARA.**

 **ESE DIARIO LO TENGO BIEN ESCONDIDO, HA DECIR VERDAD LO LLEVO A MUCHAS PARTES CONMIGO A PESAR DE QUE PARECE UN CUADERNO ESCOLAR XD Y NO DEJO QUE NADIE LO LEA PORQUE AUNQUE NO LO CREAN TENGO LA FORTUNA DE QUE HAY LECTORES EN MI CIUDAD Y ME HAN CONOCIDO PERSONALMENTE Y ESE DIARIO NO LO MUESTRO EN PUBLICO PARA PROTEGER LA TRAMA DE ESTA HISTORIA Y NO ARRUINAR NADA. SI DIGO ESTO ES PORQUE CON EL TIEMPO IRE DANDO FRAGMENTOS DE ESE DIARIO EN MI FACEBOOK Y OTROS AQUI. PARA QUE APARTE DE LAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY EN EL LIBRO DE LA VIDA SE COMPLEMENTEN CON ESE DIARIO. ESPERO HABERME ENTENDIDO XD**

 **EN FIN, SIN MUCHO MAS QUE DECIR (Y DIJE BASTANTE :3) ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLOS, LOS VERE HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS 3**

* * *

—CAPITULO 20: EL BOSQUE DEL CREPUSCULO INFINITO—

 **Arco de la desterrada**

 _Hace eones, en un viejo mundo. Existió una chica que era capaz de viajar en el tiempo, esta chica tenía el objetivo de salvar al amor de su vida de su cruel muerte. Lo que provocó que esta chica comenzara a viajar en el tiempo una y otra vez. Quedando así atrapada en su propio ciclo. Este arco, de roble sagrado con hermosas gemas rosas posee el don de un amor corrupto y demoniaco, tiene la habilidad única de que sus flechas pueden viajar durante eras hasta asestar a su objetivo. Gracias a la arrogancia de esta chica al tratar de romper las cadenas del destino._

Los chicos avanzaban en medio del bosque, aquel bosque de troncos secos y hojas marrones, las ramas casi desnudas y el suelo cubierto por una delgada cama de hojas secas, guiados por el sonido de sus pisadas bajo el bochorno del sol y el frescor de la luna. Ambos colisionados creando una noche por la mitad de un continente y en la otra mitad un día interminable, ambos astros emanaban un aura respectivo a sus colores y había rocas esparcidas en el cielo, restos de la mitad de la luna que chocó con el sol.

Radiant sonreía alegre de tener su precioso regalo, proveniente del oeste de Equestria. Los chicos veían a Radiant algo incomodos, pero eso no opacaba ese sentimiento. Pherica veía su teléfono celular viendo una foto de ella con su madre. Ambas abrazadas en la sala del trono haciéndose una "Selfie" y en la parte trasera se veía a Krysta extendiendo su mano molesta por la falta de respeto en la habitación más importante del imperio.

—¿Qué crees que este haciendo mamá en el castillo? —Pregunto Pherica sonriendo hacia Raphiel, ella reacciono respondiéndole el gesto mirando el cielo anaranjado.

—Conociendo a tu madre. Posiblemente este jugando sus videojuegos. Ya sabes que a ella le gusta jugar aun con sus responsabilidades —Se expreso Raphiel con una sonrisa, bajando la mirada al frente. Viendo a los chicos caminar parejo.

—¿Sabes de donde saco esas cosas? Sabes, en Equestria ni en Terranova tienen esas cosas que llaman "Videojuegos" o "Consolas" ¿De donde las saco? Ya que se que tu la conoces de muchos años.

—Bueno Pher, es algo complicado explicar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque digamos que no estamos solos en el universo, lo poco que se de tu madre es que consigue sus videojuegos de otro lado, pero nunca me ha dicho de dónde. Tu madre también es algo extraña con sus pertenencias.

—Bueno eso sí, nunca supe que tenía un espadón así de poderoso. Radiant ¿Qué sabes del espadón de mi madre?

—¿Esto? —Radiant expuso el espadón apartando la túnica de su espalda y el espadón reflejo perfectamente la luz del sol en su enorme hoja —Solo se que en el libro de la vida dice que era un espadón muy poderoso, aparte de que la Reina Phoenix podía usarlo únicamente. ¿Por qué?

—Es que ahora que estamos lejos, estas preguntas me han surgido. ¿A que se deberá?

—Cierto, siempre me he preguntado. Hermano —Reinhardt tomo el regalo de su hermano mirándolo intrigado. Mirando el aparatejo con una extraña mueca —¿Qué es el guardián del mundo?

—¿Él? Bueno, el era un humano. Como tú, pero también era un pony. Como yo.

—No, eso no. ¿Qué es él? ¿Un Dios? ¿La muerte? ¿Qué es él?

—No lo sé —Respondió sin dudar, deteniéndose y el grupo por igual, cerca de un arroyo. Mirando el artefacto en la mano de su hermano. Recordando como lo ganó en una emboscada a una caravana de ladrones cerca de las ruinas de Appleloosa—Solo se que es un hombre, un humano como los de Terranova.

Reinhardt se quedó callado y el grupo retomo su camino, mirando al frente, sin saber bien a donde iban. Pherica tomaba fotos a todo lo que se topaban, capturando en la cámara de su celular los arboles y la cama de hojas marrones y también el anaranjado cielo junto con el sol y la luna, aunque al poco tiempo se aburrió del mismo ambiente por lo monótono y repetitivo que era este. Guardo su celular y se emparejo a Raphiel, quien veía su mochila para buscar algo de entretenimiento.

—¿Qué haces Raph? —Pregunto Pherica asomando la cabeza por la mochila.

—Buscando algo interesante—Dijo sin apartar la mirada del interior de la mochila—Turime nos dio muchas cosas, pero nada para entretenernos, solo cosas para la sobrevivencia.

Pherica miro la mochila y vio los frascos de veneno, temibles para todo Terra-humano. Y también algunas provisiones como comida, bebidas y golosinas. También contando el oro para intercambiar, aunque hasta ahora no le han dado un uso ya que los habitantes del exterior no aceptan el oro del interior de Equestria.

—Radiant—Pherica se acercó al chico y e volteo a verle sin detenerse, emparejándosele—¿Dónde estamos?

—Supongo que seguimos yendo al sur, pasando la antigua granja Pie. Pero no estoy muy seguro. Este bosque es muy confuso—Radiant miro a su alrededor con una pequeña preocupación, mirando a su alrededor, viendo la infinidad del bosque a su alrededor, con las hojas marrones balanceándose lentamente al caer. Bajando la mirada hacia la cama de hojas en el suelo casi ocultando el marchito pasto de color verde—No sabía que pasaríamos mucho tiempo caminando.

—Creo yo que debimos haberle pedido un mapa a Turime—Respondió Reinhardt deteniéndose delante del grupo, pasando la mano por la corteza de un árbol—Hermano, deberíamos descansar un poco. Tengo el presentimiento que cuando "anochezca" será más difícil movernos.

Radiant miro a su hermano por un largo rato, mirando sus ojos, y era claro que tenia razón. Comprendió que tenía una corazonada, y se dejo caer en medio del grupo. Mirando el cielo con el enorme espadón en su espalda y la esfera rodar hacia un costado de él.

Raphiel se sentó cruzándose de piernas respirando aliviada, el dolor en sus piernas comenzaba a ser insoportable y Pherica se sentó a su lado recargándose en su hombro descansando la vista.

Reinhardt se recargo en aquel árbol mirando a su hermano barriga al aire, respirando aliviado, pero tenía que preguntarlo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?

—No lo sé Rein—Respondió Radiant Girándose en la cama de hojas quitándose el espadón y la capa al rodar, y el espadón quedo parcialmente cubierto por la capa y el mango y la mitad de la hoja se mostraba reflejando la luz anaranjada—Quizás una semana, un mes, un año. Ni idea.

—¿Cómo estarán las cosas allí dentro? —Pregunto Pherica mirando hacia la gran montaña purpura, donde el castillo de la Reina se alzaba con ese deplorable aspecto y todavía humeando.

—Supongo que igual, con eso de que viven bajo la ilusión del guardián legendario—Reafirmo Radiant sentándose en el pasto mirando el espadón y la esfera rodar lentamente hacia ella chocando con el mango y resonar en un tenue golpe agudo.

—¿Mamá estará bien Raphiel?

—Si Pherica, tu mamá esta bien, la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y aunque no lo parezca. Ella es muy fuerte—Raphiel acaricio la cabeza de Pherica y ella sonrió restregando su cabeza sobre su hombro con ternura ruborizando a Raphiel.

—¿Cómo crees que este nuestra madre Radiant? —Reinhardt miró a su hermano y el apenas mostro interés por la pregunta demostrándolo con un pequeño gesto en su rostro y encogiéndose de hombros—¿Todavía estas molesto con nuestra madre?

—¡Obvio! —Radiant tomo la esfera con su magia, obviando el hecho de que no tenía un cuerno, pero su pata derecha se iluminaba en un aura dorado—¿Cómo debería de actuar si toda tu vida te han mentido?

—Vamos hermano, no seas tan rencoroso. Nadie se esperaba que nuestra madre nos mentiría de esa forma. Nosotros, los guardianes de la leyenda. ¡Increíble! Pero ¿Usarnos para sus experimentos? —Radiant bajo la mirada con tristeza, mirando su reflejo en la hoja del espadón tomándolo con magia. Lo sostuvo frente a el de forma vertical mirando su reflejo y las chicas detrás de él, sentadas mirando los objetos de la mochila con interés.

—Se que lo que hizo mamá estuvo mal, nunca supe porque nos usaba para sus experimentos, pero tengo la esperanza que lo hizo por el bien de Equestria, ahora que estamos en el exterior ahora comprendo porque lo hacía.

—¡No importa! —Grito Radiant estirándose dejándose caer de espaldas y dejando caer el espadón enterrándose en el suelo, sonrió mirando los arboles marchitos y los rayos de los astros en el cielo caer sobre su rostro—Eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que Equestria necesita de nosotros y el guardián legendario también. Debemos de sacarlos de su prisión.

—¿Y que hacemos entonces? ¿Qué haremos con esa cosa? —Señaló Reinhardt hacia la esfera dorada.

—Averiguar que hace.

Las chicas se acercaron a Radiant y Reinhardt sentándose alrededor del pegaso, tomo la esfera viendo su centro rugoso y las grietas rectas de un extremo a otro y en forma vertical. Raphiel saco de su mochila una pequeña antorcha cubierta de un pañuelo de color verde, la encendió con una chispa de su magia y una pequeña llama, pero potente enterrando la antorcha en el suelo.

La llama verde se debía al pañuelo, era un pañuelo bañado en aceite verde, eficaz para dar calidez a los que rodee además de acelerar el descanso. Regalo de la Reina de Terranova.

Reinhardt estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas con la lanza clavada a un lado suyo, Pherica tenia su celular en la mano jugando un videojuego, pero entre partida y partida veía la esfera.

—Entonces ¿Qué es? —Pregunto Raphiel dejando la mochila a un lado viendo la esfera en la pata de Radiant dándole vuelta lentamente.

—Ni idea, cuando lo obtuve no me dijeron que era.

—¿Sera que no te dijeron porque lo robaste? —Dijo Raphiel golpeando el hombro del chico con cierto desapruebo. Aunque el chico sonrió entre la vergüenza por la verdad.

—Bueno, realmente no es algo que me digan con mucho gusto si voy a preguntarles.

—¿Y por qué te lo llevaste?

—No lo sé, lo vi en un estante en el carruaje y me lo llevé.

—¿Y no se te hace raro que este hecho de oro? —Reinhardt dijo algo certero, Radiant ya no veía la esfera como un botín ordinario, sino algo diferente.

Radiant veía la esfera con curiosidad ahora, tratando de entender porque está hecha de oro.

—Eso explicaría porque nos persiguieron por un Kilómetro—Esbozo una pequeña risa maliciosa lanzándole la esfera a Raphiel y ella la sostuvo con ambas manos, pasando los pulgares por las partes rugosas con interés.

—Ahora da risa, pero en ese instante huíamos por nuestras vidas—Raphiel también esbozo una sonrisa jugueteando con la esfera, pasando su dedo índice por una gran parte rugosa y una protuberancia en el centro.

—Es interesante y preocupante a la vez que sea oro genuino—¿Sera que es oro Equestre?

—No lo se Rein, posiblemente. ¿Qué opinas Pher? ¿Qué te dice tu martillo? —Pherica saco de su bolso un martillo en miniatura de color negro, lo interesante con el martillo era que tenia una gran maza rectangular con un águila en el costado de alas plateadas y el extremo del mango tenia una pequeña esfera dorada, un arma que encontraron hace días en una región perdida de Equestria, en un solitario manglar y este martillo estaba enterrado en el suelo, abandonado. Desahuciado.

 _ **Martillo negro**_

" _Aquel guardián de armadura plateada fue una horrible persona, pero tenía razones para existir" El martillo negro es una enorme maza rectangular con el relieve de un águila en el costado, este enorme martillo tiene la habilidad de clonar la determinación de su portador, así como sus capacidades siendo este un arma con mentalidad propia y capaz de atravesar mundos con tal de cumplir los deseos del portador, el favorito de Chase, el devastador._

Aunque Pherica había encontrado por su cuenta este martillo tomo apariencia de un inocente llavero, aunque era algo ingenioso para distraer a los enemigos por su aparente inutilidad, tenia muchos secretos escondidos. Uno de ellos fue que podía aumentar su tamaño o encogerse a voluntad de su dueño, otro talento era que era capaz de identificar objetos de su calibre o verificar si eran reales o inexistentes.

Raphiel acerco la esfera a Pherica y ella aumento el tamaño de su martillo para que encajara con su mano y paso la maza cerca de la esfera de un lado a otro. De arriba hacia abajo y en diagonal. El martillo lanzaba pequeños halos de luz azulados rodeando la esfera y traspasándola hasta que el martillo se volvió a encoger y Pherica abrió los ojos con sorpresa mirando la esfera.

—¿Y qué es?

Pherica vio a Radiant con ese gesto preocupando al chico y al grupo.

—Un globo terráqueo.

—¿Qué?

Los chicos miraron la esfera, no tenia ninguna apariencia de globo terráqueo, ni las características para tenerlo; No poseía montañas, no poseía relieves que lo distinguieran, solo algunos relieves cortados por las muescas, Radiant tomó la esfera con su magia girándola lentamente, inspeccionándola de nuevo.

—Esto no tiene nada de globo terráqueo, no tiene la capital ni el continente. Solo muescas.

—eso es porque no has metido tu dedo en la parte inferior —Y Radiant giro la esfera colocándola de cabeza, con un orificio en el centro, asomo ligeramente la vista viendo en su interior un pequeño botón, apenas visible por la luz del ocaso. Pherica se acerco y metió su dedo índice presionándolo con un suave Clic y la esfera comenzó a moverse sobre sus piezas, aquellos relieves incompletos y las muescas desaparecían mostrando otras caras interiores con otros relieves formando las tres enormes islas que formaban una cuarta parte de todo su planeta; del lado izquierdo, pasando por un sendero pequeño una península con otra enorme montaña de la mitad de tamaño que Equestria, del lado opuesto otra enorme isla con varias más pequeñas a su alrededor y en la parte inferior la abandonada zona oscura, dominaba por un viejo Rey Loco hace siglos.

Y en lo más inferior aquella zona gélida donde fueron hace apenas un mes, donde lucharon con aquel titan, hijo del guardián legendario. El guardián del mundo, aquel que tiene muchos nombres y cambia con el tiempo y ahora, es un guardián legendario.

Ahí todos miraron, en esa isla que ocupaba el polo sur del planeta, recordando toda su odisea imaginándose que sabrían muchas cosas del mundo y recordar la recompensa; un estoque de hielo. Y todos se preguntaron ¿Por donde vamos? ¿Qué tanto hemos caminado?

Era obvio que a esas alturas del viaje todos sabían lo difícil que era viajar por ese mundo, si es que era viajar porque han estado perdidos desde que salieron de aquella isla helada y ahora buscan al segundo titan que vive en el exterior que dicen que vive en el reino Griffin. Griffinstone.

—Radiant, hermano—Hablo Reinhardt, con algo de temor.

—Dime hermano.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí afuera? ¿Tienes las cuentas?

—Según lo que se, tenemos ya un mes de salir. Pero no se si es en realidad un mes, puede ser más o menos—Respondió con esa misma incertidumbre sin apartar su mirada de la esfera—No estoy del todo seguro.

—¿Y a donde vamos? —Pregunto Raphiel, apartando la mirada del grupo, viendo al horizonte, aquel bosque otoñal infinito. Como si todo lo que viesen fuese una ilusión. Una prisión.

—Al Este, como lo dijo Llanas. Debemos ir al este.

—Pero ¿Cuál es el este? —Pherica hizo que la sangre se helara para el grupo, todos se estremecieron mirando a la chica.

—No lo sé—Dijo fríamente Radiantshield mientras se levantaba con el espadón en su espalda y colgaba de nueva cuenta aquel estoque, que permaneció oculto bajo su túnica como por casualidad del destino, aquello emanaba un aura blanquecina y una agradable brisa helada con algunos copos de nieve, símbolo del frio corazón del líder de la manada—Pero debemos de seguir, El guardián legendario depende de nosotros. Si no volvemos antes de que termine el año nuestra madre morirá.

—Hermano, ¿Vas a salvarla en serio? ¿Después de todo lo que sufrimos?

—Si Rein, la salvare. No permitiré que la magia del abismo la consuma. El guardián legendario me dijo que la cura estaba aquí afuera y a eso venimos. Juntaremos las 4 reliquias de los cuatro grandes y la salvaremos. Andando.

Los chicos tomaron sus cosas y se levantaron, Pherica se quedó atrás del grupo nuevamente. Radiantshield le lanzo la esfera y ella lo atrapo fácilmente y observo los tres continentes, con una tristeza en su corazón. Quería volver a Terranova y abrazar a su madre **y a su padre.**

" _El mundo esta como debe de estar, pero este reino no debería de estar bien"._

—Diario de una vieja leyenda. Parte del libro de la vida—


	23. HORRIBLE CONDENA, HERMOSO MUNDO

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO MÁS DE ESTE GRAN FIC, CON UN CAPITULO LARGO COMO DEBERIA SER XD EN SI MI RETRASO A SIDO QUE APROVECHE LA SEMANA SANTA PARA DARME UN RESPIRO DE TODAS MIS OBLIGACIONES AUNQUE YA ME TENGO QUE PONER AL CORRIENTE Y POR ENDE ESTE FIC.**

 **-ESTOY MUY ALEGRE SABER QUE ENCONTRE EL HILO EN ESTE FIC, HACE POCO HABIA PERDIDO LA CONSTANCIA DE ESCRIBIR PERO CON ESTE CAPITULO ME PUSE A RELEER MIS VIEJOS FICS Y GRACIAS A ESO PUDE ENTENDER MEJOR MI HISTORIA Y AUNQUE LA HISTORIA TIENE EL MISMO RITMO Y LO TENDRA PERO AHORA SERA UN MEJOR RITMO QUE LO QUE LLEVA AHORA.**

 **EN FIN, SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA. ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO 3**

* * *

—CAPITULO 21: HORRIBLE CONDENA, HERMOSO MUNDO—

 **Zweihander**

 _Enorme espada de acero, única en su clase, capaz de aplastar a cualquiera debido a su gran peso, por lo que solo un espadachín de gran entrenamiento y fuerza puede usarlo con una pizca de fluidez._

El grupo de chicos caminaba por el bosque, aquel bosque que veían todos los días o noches, aquel bosque que se repetía cada cientos de metros, bajo el mismo cielo anaranjado con rasgos azulados, bajo las luces de los astros moribundos por la fuerte colisión. Debido a la falta de orden en el mundo, aquellos astros estaban condenados a permanecer en un estado moribundo hasta el fin de los tiempos, irónicamente siendo que el fin de los tiempos ya paso.

Radiantshield sostenía con orgullo la recompensa por la pelea contra el segundo titan del guardián legendario, aquel grifo de aspecto cruel, no podía creer lo que sostenía. Más sus amigos seguían molestos por lo sucedido, habían pasado ya 6 meses de su partida de Equestria, o eso era lo que creían.

Reinhardt tenia el brazo hecho trisas, envuelto en vendas y torniquete. Le habían roto el brazo en la pelea contra aquel titan, Raphiel se apoyaba en un bastón hecho por aquel titan como disculpa, con suave pintura verde en espiral a lo largo del bastón y de cabeza un grifo, tenia la pierna derecha lastimada y apenas podía andar, Pherica por su lado. A pesar de no estar gravemente herida, tenía un vendaje en la cabeza debido a un golpe que se llevo justo al comenzar la pelea. Aunque no era de gravedad seguía adolorida a penas.

Y Radiantshield, aquel chico sostenía con valor aquella arma, a pesar de tener un ala fracturada y su pata trasera arañada. Caminaba con una sonrisa, aun con algo de sangre seca. Dirigiendo el grupo por igual; Alabarda emplumada. Aquella arma que hacia letal aquel grifo y le provoco esas heridas al grupo. Aunque eso es momento para otro tiempo, otra línea intemporal.

El grupo caminaba hacia el sur, como era de ser. Como el destino debía de decirlo, como el guardián del todo lo había dictado.

Pasando por el horror de Klogetown, por los arrogantes ponis marinos e hipogrifos, llegaron a las islas del sur, aquellas islas heladas donde todo era un paramo helado, con eternas tormentas de nieve y donde por primera vez en meses vieron algo más que el cielo anaranjado, con franjas azuladas. Un cielo gris y un campo blanco nevado.

Un lugar donde nada nacía.

Pero tampoco donde nada moría.

Y era donde estaban los chicos, parados en las costas de aquella isla, una enorme isla del mar donde el mundo conocido llegaba a su fin, donde ni el guardián legendario se atrevió a cruzar. Donde muchos lo llaman "El límite de la creación"

Habían llegado a la isla gracias a la ayuda de la reina Silverstream, una hipogrifo de buen corazón y de actitud similar al de la Reina de Terranova, aunque la diferencia era que aquella hipogrifo vivía de la opinión publica por lo que al ayudar a los chicos se atenía a que la derrocaran por lo que los llevo en uno de sus botes dándoles "la apuñalada" diciendo que lo robaron para no manchar su nombre. Aunque los chicos no la despreciaran por eso.

Radiantshield veía a su hermano atando el bote a una gran roca de hielo mientras Raphiel sacaba de su mochila una antorcha y Pherica usaba magia para envolver a los chicos en un manto mágico y transparente, magia única para los humanos de terranova para soportar las bajas absurdas de temperatura y no morir congelados.

—¿A dónde vamos hermano? —Reinhardt dejo el bote firme en la costa y miro a su hermano a través de la nevada y el chico saco el libro del guardián legendario mirando hacia una de tantas montañas.

—Según el libro vamos a buena dirección, pero debemos de buscar a un gran ser blanco.

—¿Ser blanco? ¿Entre tanta nieve? —Dijo Raphiel con un tono humorístico señalando todo el paramo delante de ellos—Si que esta fácil buscarlo.

—¿No hay más pistas Radiant? —Pregunto Pherica cruzándose de brazos protegiéndose del frio, a pesar de estar a salvo bajo su cálida magia.

—No Pher, es todo lo que hay. El guardián no fue exacto esta vez. No fue lo mismo como con Turime.

—Entonces ¿Por donde empezamos? —Dijo su hermano tomando su lanza parándose a la par de su hermano pegaso.

—A caminar, solo caminemos. Otra vez.

Y los chicos comenzaron a caminar entre la nieve. Pherica se quedó detrás del grupo, regresando al gran bote de madera y cristal, dejando en la cubierta del barco un pequeño cristal blanco, que servirá de guía para cuando regresen y corrió hacia los chicos quienes no notaron su retraso.

Los chicos caminaban entre la nieve mirando a todas partes, conforme nevaba sus pisadas se hacían más pesadas, aunque no cansaban por el esfuerzo, la nevaba era suave y no era su problema mayor, sino que temían que viniera una tormenta y sus esfuerzos se vieran entorpecidos. Y es cuando más deseaban regresar a su hogar.

—Hermano—Rompió el silencio Reinhardt. Mirando bajo su hombro a su hermano, quien tenia delante aquel enorme libro dorado, a sus ojos Reinhardt solo veía palabras borrosas u ondulantes, pero Radiant era algo claro y preciso.

—Dime Rein, ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Radiant levanto la vista con una mueca notoria.

—Bien Rein, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque tenemos mucho tiempo aquí afuera. ¿No extrañas nuestro hogar? ¿No extrañas el castillo? —A pesar de que eran preguntas significativas para Radiant no le sorprendió, tarde o temprano notarían esa ausencia. Esa calidad de vida.

—Hmmm…—El chico apenas musito un sonido pensando, recordando todo su pasado dentro de la ilusión del guardián legendario, reflexionando—Un poco Rein. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tu sí?

—Si, demasiado. Extraño a mamá—Y Radiant hizo una mueca despreciando esa respuesta.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es nuestra madre, y a pesar de ser quien es, la sigo amando. Y deberías de hacer lo mismo.

—Ella solo nos trajo sufrimiento, quería que fuéramos tiranos como ella, ver a tantos ponys sufrir. A nuestros hermanos. No lo soportaría.

—Pero no todo fue así. ¿Acaso recuerdas como era antes? ¿Cuándo éramos niños? —Y Radiant bajo la mirada, viendo la pagina central del enorme libro.

—Bueno, mamá no era del todo mala. Aún recuerdo cuando jugábamos en los jardines. Cuando íbamos con nuestra tía Fluttershy al campo a ver a las aves cantar o cuando íbamos con nuestra tía Applejack a Desayunar. Pero todo cambio…Todo cambio…

—¿Qué haremos al volver a Ponyville a nuestro hogar?

—Derrocar a nuestra madre, se volvió en lo que juró destruir. Esa magia, esa condenada magia abismal la corrompió y por eso huimos de Ponyville. No sabemos si invadirá el resto de pueblos en Equestria central. Pero la salvaremos Reinhardt. La salvaremos.

—¿Usaremos la magia de la amistad? ¿Las reliquias de la armonía?

—Usaremos eso y más. Usaremos los tesoros del guardián legendario. Y apenas es nuestra primera parada. Si nos va bien. Para cuando entremos otra vez a la ilusión habrán pasado apenas 15 minutos. Si es que mis cálculos son correctos.

Los chicos guardaron silencio, Raphiel volteo y vio a Pherica llorar. Al escuchar la plática se sugestiono preocupándose por su madre aterrada de que podría haber perdido contra Twilight Sparkle. La condesa de la malvada amistad.

Raphiel paso su brazo sobre la chica rubia, de coletas largas. De ojos avellana, de rostro fino y suaves labios. De vestido dorado con falda de oro larga. Con una enorme maza en la espalda de acero negro con un águila en el centro de la maza. La abrazo firmemente sonriendo.

—No temas Pher, tu madre esta sana y salva. Mientras este protegida por el cristal de enfoque ella ni Terranova peligraran.

—¿Y si, sí? ¿Y si peligran Raph? No quiero que le pase algo a mamá. O a mi tía Krysta. Twilight es muy poderosa.

—Lo sé Pher, lo sé. Viste que perdí contra ella, pero no sucederá otra vez. Mientras estemos con ellos no nos pasara nada, sigamos luchando a su lado y volveremos pronto. Tarde o temprano volveremos. Y ayudaremos toda Equestria con la magia del maldito guardián "legendario" —Aunque hablo con el corazón y una señal de esperanza. Aquella ultima palabra, denotada con sarcasmo y rencor llamo la atención de algo. A varios kilómetros de distancia.

Se levanto de la nada, un ser blanco. Viendo a lo lejos a los chicos aproximarse, viendo con su aguda vista. Al chico, aquel pegaso de pelaje blanco y ojos dorados. Teniendo en su poder un libro lleno de locura, de arrogancia entre muchos males. Aunque la verdad era al revés.

Y aulló al infinito, como un presagio de que habían llegado al fin del mundo, llamando a toda su familia para presenciar como caían los estúpidos trasgos del guardián del mundo.

Y el aullido resonó en los oídos de los chicos, con un gran miedo infundado. Reinhardt levanto su lanza parándose a un lado de su hermano quien saco el enorme espadón debajo de su túnica. Y las chicas detrás de ellos, Raphiel saco sus cuchillas mirando a todas partes y Pherica saco la enorme maza sosteniéndola con ambas manos, aunque era un arma que pesaba una tonelada ella lo usaba como si fuera una cuchara. Aunque temblaba del miedo.

Los chicos chocaron espaldas entre ellos y Radiant elevo vuelo a la altura del hombro de su hermano teniendo el espadón cruzado con la hoja hacia abajo para protegerse de potenciales ataques. Ellos trataban de asimilar lo que habían escuchado.

Y la nieve, comenzó a caer con prisa. Una tormenta de nieve estaba próxima, así como aquello que los había alertado.

— _¡Así que ustedes son los herederos del guardián!_ —Grito aquella voz desde la oscuridad, un tono de voz profundo y rasposo haciendo eco en el páramo—¡ _Son los herederos de un cobarde!_

—¡Identifícate! —Grito Reinhardt mirando a todas partes, incapaz de ubicar el origen de aquella voz.

— _¡Cobardes! ¡Son lo mismo que aquel insignificante humano que vino a retarme! ¡Muestren la canción para poder cantar!_

—¿Canción? Hermano, igual que Turime. Es…

—Si, es el titan.

—¡ _Aquellos que no presenten su canción, la extinción será su sanción!_

 _ **La leyenda del gran lobo blanco.**_

 _Soy Llanas, el primer hijo del Rey de todo, el guardián supremo. Aquel que es padre de todos los titanes, nuestro creador. Renací hace 200 años, después de que él me encontrase en mi camino hacia la muerte, junto con él, venia el padre de la muerte. Aquel que volvió del abismo con la muerte dentro de su alma._

 _Mi padre, al tener un poder supremo y la verdad de este mundo fácilmente se pudo comunicar conmigo, me ofreció algo que nadie me ofreció durante mi vida en este helado campo. Me ofreció algo tan hermoso que no pude resistir. Me ofreció la vida eterna a cambio de mi total lealtad. En un comienzo. Supuse que todo lo haría con un objetivo caótico, pero al verle a los ojos. A esos hermosos ojos mortales de color marrón, al ver esa dedicación. Caí rendido a sus pies, le di mi lealtad. A cambio de la eternidad._

— _Hijo mío—Hablo mi padre con un suave tono de voz, acariciando mi cabeza mientras descansaba en su regazo._

— _Dime padre—Respondí con una paz en mi corazón viendo delante de mí a mi amada esposa y a mi futuro heredero descansando a su lado._

— _Espero seas fuerte, espero seas digno de usar el manto. Equestria necesita un balance. Equestria me necesita. Nos necesita hijo mío._

— _¿Por qué padre? ¿Qué pasara?_

— _Equestria esta a punto de dejar de existir, no morirá. Dejara de existir. He cometido muchas cosas malas durante mi vida. Mi hermano es testigo de eso y por querer hacer lo correcto el padre de todo. Arkzrimiel, quiere acabar con mi vida, con la tuya y la de tus queridos. Quiere borrar de la creación este hermoso mundo por lo que yo luche. Quiere borrarnos de la creación. De los 7 reinos de la creación._

— _¿Y que vamos a hacer? ¿Qué debemos de hacer para no peligrar? —Me levante alarmado, sentándome a su lado viéndolo a los ojos. Ver esos colores hermosos en sus ojos, 7 hermosos colores reflejaban mi rostro; azul, amarillo, verde, rosa, blanco, naranja, lila y el dorado. Todos brillando alrededor de sus pupilas._

— _Dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Hare lo que tenga que hacer para burlarme del destino, este libro. Este enorme libro tiene la esencia de aquello que llamamos destino. Fue escrito por una cruel mujer que creyó que podía manejarnos a su voluntad, pero fue la mía que prevaleció y ahora domino eso. Domino al destino, y planeo borrar Equestria del destino para que seamos en verdad libres._

— _¿Y por que no lo haces? ¿Por qué no nos salvas?_

— _No es tan fácil—Mi padre miro a su hermano, aquel hombre del mismo aspecto con la única diferencia era aquel cabello blanco y ojos purpura. No veía un brillo en él, pero veía un alma. Y era algo que carecía mi padre—Por desgracia tengo que ser condenado por mis pecados. Aunque no tenga, tengo que volver a vivir esta vida por toda la eternidad, aunque todos ustedes estén arrastrados conmigo. Tengo que repetirla, porque esa es mi maldición. Mi condena._

— _¿Y que pasara?_

— _Tengo que poner en marcha una serie de acontecimientos. Algo que marque la diferencia, hermano. ¿Está todo listo?_

— _Desde siempre rmypw, como tú lo has querido rmypw._

— _De acuerdo. Hijo mío, Llanas. Hay algo que quiero que hagas._

— _¿Qué es padre? —Mi padre se levanto de mi lado mirando a toda mi manada, mi familia. Todos descansando a su alrededor. Sin temor. Porque él es amor. Él es el guardián._

— _Mis titanes tienen prohibido extrañas, amar y anhelar—Eso fue lo que dijo, levantando ambos brazos se envolvió en un aura anaranjada—Hijo mío, harás algo especial._

— _¿Qué es padre?_

— _Odiarme—Y mi padre lanzo una poderosa energía alrededor de nosotros, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y yo, yo mire como mi familia se volvía ceniza ante mis ojos mi padre había quemado toda mi familia delante de mí. Ver a mi familia, ver a mi esposa convertida en un espejismo y desvanecerse en el aire junto con mi hijo. Mi manada, voltee a todas partes. Toda mi manada. Mi familia. Echa cenizas mientras él reía alegremente. Todo mi esfuerzo, toda mi lucha para reunirlos. Para tener un cobijo entre ellos, ahora._

 _Desvanecidos. No podía hacer nada, solo escuchar su risa. Y mi corazón, quemarse con sus llamas. ¡Sus malditas llamas!_

 _¿Cómo no pude verlo antes?_

 _Vi como caminaba en el campo gris, mezcla de las cenizas de mi familia y la nieve. Descalzo sonriendo, tomando el alma de mi hijo. Mi primogénito. Mientras sonreía. Sosteniéndola con la mano, veía a mi hijo llorar. Mi hijo sufrir. Y el sin piedad, aplasto su alma con la mano._

— _Ahora no hay vuelta atrás. Ellos ya no existen en este mundo. Son inexistentes ahora Llanas._

 _Después de eso, comencé a odiarle. Le odio con todo corazón, me dio la vida, pero se la arrebato a mi familia, a mis hijos. A todos los que me siguieron desde que tome el poder como macho alfa. Él, con esa macabra sonrisa me dijo que no necesitaba extrañar a nadie, le odie por eso, pero no podía romper ya el pacto, estaba obligado a obedecerle, era mi condena. En este mundo. Me sentía engañado y pisoteado._

 _Había roto algo más que mi familia, había destruido algo más que mi alegría. Había roto mi orgullo._

 _Así que, en ese mismo instante, en aquel momento lo rete a un combate a muerte, le asegure que si le ganaba me devolvería a mi familia y me dejaría en paz, él sin temor acepto. Aunque me advirtió que si yo perdía me condenaría por toda la eternidad y mis reencarnaciones venideras a vivir con esta maldición de soledad y que mis recuerdos nunca se borrarían, me obligaría también a vivir con su maldición, de tener un ciclo como él es condenado por Arkzrimiel, y accedí._

 _Sobre la montaña más altas nos embarcamos en un combate, en esta isla. Helitalia. Luchamos a muerte, yo con mi feroz naturaleza y mi velocidad y él con su abismal fuerza, con su gemelo como testigo. Centinela de todos mis movimientos con su guadaña purpura lista para arrancarme la libertad de un tajo._

 _La pelea fue brutal, no conocía del todo su poder, ni la mía. Cuando supe que mis garras podían perforar su armadura divina sin problemas significaba que era igual de fuerte que él, significaba algo para él. Cuando corte su armadura Super Nova, fue ahí cuando creí que ganaría. Si, creí haber ganado. Pero firme mi condena, vi su siguiente poder, aquella armadura anaranjada, de cabello ígneo y de alas flameantes y sobre él una corona de fuego, esa espada ondulante, supe que perdería. Apenas estire una de mis patas él estaba ya detrás de mí, rompiendo toda ley del tiempo, me levanto con una fuerte patada en el estómago levantándome hasta su pecho y sin mirarme me tomo de la cola, golpeándome con su puño tantas veces que rompió mis costillas. Me golpeo tan rápido que a ojos de cualquiera solo lo vería parado sin hacer nada. Pero a mí ya me había destrozado, me había roto varias costillas y varias se asomaban por mi piel ensangrentada. Era aterrador. Horrible. Apenas lance un zarpazo queriendo liberarme me azoto contra el suelo varias veces reventando los huesos de mi espalda._

 _Le aborrecí, le desprecié en ese momento. No era alguien bueno, no vi bondad en su corazón. Era un monstruo ¿Para que salvarme aquella vez si me iba a tratar así? Hubiera muerto mejor y así mi manada seguiría aquí. Y de nuevo, estaba en el suelo moribundo. Viendo como mis energías se me escapaban, así como su dichosa inmortalidad. Me maltrato tanto que había roto su propio hechizo que me mantenía con vida, pero no me mato, solo me veía._

 _Me veía llorando sangre, se arrodillo llorando, mirándome con mucha tristeza y arrepentimiento, viendo esas luces de nuevo en sus ojos, así como su magia desvanecerse regresando a su estado original. Se disculpo y aunque no las acepte. Lo hizo muchas veces, me dijo muchas veces que no era su intención matar a mi familia, a mi manada. Pero tenia que hacerlo, tenia que dejarme solo. Tenia que hacerlo y aun así me vio con sinceridad y amor._

— _Llanas, hay cosas que debo de hacer, una serie de acontecimientos deben de ponerse en marcha ahora mismo si quiero ser feliz con mi futura esposa, DEBO de romper el ciclo, debo de matar a Arkzrimiel—Con tristeza, tomó una de mis costillas y la arranco de mí, y aunque no me queje del dolor porque ya me había curado en ese mismo instante que arranco mi costilla—Llanas, te daré el mejor regalo que un padre le podría dar a su hijo—Trate de tranquilizarme, aun cuando tenia rencor por lo que hizo. Me senté delante de él, prestando atención. Mi padre, el guardián supremo del amor._

 _Delante de mis ojos comenzó a dar forma a lo que seria mi herramienta, un delgado estoque; Un estoque de marfil hecho de mi costilla, el mango era delgado con el grabado de mi nombre en un costado y en la parte de la hoja, entre algunos arreglos de rosas hechos de hielo la delgada hoja con la punta muy fina, emanando hielo y escarcha._

— _Te la quiero regalar hijo mío, este estoque. El estoque de lobo blanco, este estoque te servirá mucho en el futuro, muy en el futuro, pero esta arma, esta arma es divina y por ende tiene un efecto secundario; cuando rose tu piel dejaras tu naturaleza y serás un humano y solo tu sabrás como volver a ser este gran y poderoso lobo._

 _Me quede en silencio, ofendido por este "regalo" se lo que son los humanos, los antepasados de mi padre, tenia que rebajarme a esos simples mortales, aquellos que mataron su mundo por codicia y hambre, todo para empuñar esta arma. ¿Se burlará de mi orgullo con tal vileza? Lo miré un rato a los ojos, finalmente accedí. Era su leal titan después de todo, velaría por la parte sur de Equestria en ahora en adelante y se que recobrare a mi familia porque la volveré a formar y será mejor y aunque mi esposa y mi hijo no volverán los honrare masacrando a los herederos del guardián. Les daré una verdadera pelea._

 _Y después de eso, desapareció entre la nieve, y nunca mas le volví a ver, solo mi instinto me comenzó a molestar cuando deje de sentir su presencia, estaba pasando lo que él me dijo, había dejado de existir, esa serie de acontecimientos se puso en marcha, y mi manada…No ¡Mi ejercito! Aullaremos al cielo deseándole lo mejor, deseando que sus planes tengan fruto y que arranque el corazón de Arkzrimiel._

 _Para así yo, arrancare el corazón de mi padre por condenarme a esta eternidad._

 _Veo a sus herederos delante de mí, con odio. Es ese chico, tiene todo en sus hombros. Es un desprecio para la creación, algo que no debería de existir, igual de vacío que aquel guardián. No merecen existir, no merecen mi poder. Esas chicas, sufrirán por seguirlos. ¡Nadie profana la tumba de mi padre!_

Los chicos veían atónitos ante el poderoso gran lobo blanco que estaba de pie delante de ellos, si Raphiel, la chica angelical media casi 3 metros. Fácilmente el lobo la doblaba en tamaño y su longitud era el triple de todo el grupo. Era un monstruoso animal. Los ojos del lobo eran blancos y brillantes, mirando únicamente a Radiantshield, quien sostenía el libro con temor. No esperaban tal visita. Ni menos de un ser tan grande.

—¿Eres Llanas? —Pregunto el chico con temor y el gran lobo parecido esbozar una sonrisa y aulló al cielo, con un potente aullido que hizo caer a los chicos por el peso de sus pecados y vieron como el aullido del enorme lobo blanco despejo el cielo y la nieve mostrando un hermoso cielo azul, donde el sol se mostraba intacto. Un desconocido cielo se mostraba sobre ellos y un sol brillando sin temor. No comprendían lo que sucedía, a excepción de una chica.

—Los herederos del cobarde, chicos y chicas por igual. Síganme.

Y el lobo dio media vuelta en el paramo blanco, con las montañas cubiertas de nieve y las pisadas del lobo bajando por ellas, los chicos veían a todas partes, a los cielos buscando una explicación, Radiantshield miro hacia donde habían llegado y no veían aquel cielo anaranjado. Un infinito cielo azul.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Pregunto Reinhardt y el lobo volteo a verle, en sus ojos blancos dibujo un desprecio hacia el chico, pero vio algo que no veía en el pegaso y desconfió en responder, pero estaba obligado a hacerlo.

—Helitalia. Mi hogar.

—¿Por qué el cielo es azul? ¿No estaba el sol moribundo con la luna? —Pregunto Pherica y el lobo de nueva cuenta volteo a ver hacia atrás, vio aquella chica de coletas rubias hasta los tobillos y aquel faldón dorado, su mirada dibujo un cariño hacia ella y recordó un viejo amor ajeno a él y no dudo en responder.

—Mi hogar esta muy lejos de su apocalipsis, Helitalia no pertenece del todo a Equestria.

—¿A qué te refieres Llanas? —Y de nueva cuenta el lobo volteo a ver a quien preguntaba; Aquella chica de cabello rubio igual que la otra, miro sus ojos y vio valor en sus ojos y al ver las cuchillas reconoció a la dueña anterior. Y aunque dudo en responder lo hizo con confianza.

—Porque El guardián lo permitió así, Helitalia no sufre el apocalipsis que ustedes pasan. No merecemos la condena que su mundo sufre.

—Llanas—Dijo Raphiel imponiéndose, el lobo levanto la mirada reaccionando, reconociendo la voz. Los recuerdos del guardián estaban en su mente y no podía dejar de pensar en la dueña de los cuchillos.

—Estamos en el pasado, Rigel.

—¡¿Qué?! —Todos los chicos se pararon en seco y Llanas dio un paso hacia adelante y dio media vuelta, viendo a los chicos sorprendidos, retrocediendo varios pasos. El lobo no entendía su temor, pero estaba satisfecho de lo que había dicho. Tenia que aclarar sus dudas antes de segar sus vidas.

—Como escucharon, estamos en el pasado. Equestria hace 200 años. Cuando el tiempo tenia un inicio y un final, cuando toda tenía un orden. Lejos del caos que nos dejo el cobarde del guardián del mundo, del guardián legendario. Aquel que tiene miles de nombres, pero carece de uno de verdad.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?

—Porque así lo quiso mi padre, quería que les diera este obsequio, quería que les mostrara como era el cielo antes de su ultimo pecado; Querer borrarnos del destino. Tienen derecho a tres preguntas que les ayudara en su aventura. Antes de que el tiempo termine.

Los chicos cruzaron miradas y el lobo les dio la espalda, viendo a lo lejos el recuerdo de como su padre lo encontró en la nieve acompañado de su gemelo, nadie más podía verlo. O si, Radiantshield vio bajo las patas del lobo como el guardián caminaba en la nieve con otro humano alado por detrás. De traje oscuro y capa blanca. Apenas podía percibir aquella armadura purpura con negro y su cabello blanco. Por un momento vio similitud con el guardián del mundo, aquel que no debe ser nombrado.

—Radiantshield—Su hermano lo saco de su trance tomándolo del hombro y miraron a las chicas que estaban sentadas en la nieve—Creemos que debemos de preguntarle como llegar al otro titan. Ya sabes. Es mejor pedir indicaciones.

—Así es, con esto que nos mostró no sabemos realmente donde estamos. El tiempo esta tan distorsionado que estamos mucho tiempo en el pasado. Debemos de volver—Afirmo Raphiel con temor, se notaba en su mirada y como veía al lobo Llanas de vez en cuando.

—O podríamos preguntar si podemos regresar a nuestro hogar, ver como era antes de que todo esto empezara. Ver a mi mamá y a tu madre antes de corromperse—Pherica mostro otra solución con algo más que miedo. Sudando con las manos temblorosas tratando de rezar por valentía.

—Tienen razón, pero…—Radiantshield bajo la mirada, vio a las chicas con temor, era raro ver a Raphiel sin saber que hacer. Pero ver a Pherica queriendo huir, lo dejaba sin expectativas—Llanas. ¿cada uno puede preguntar?

—Escojan bien sus preguntas; Pegaso, pelirrojo y Princesa. Tienen derecho, Raphiel. Tu no; siempre has sabido esto.

Los chicos tragaron saliva con miedo y avanzaron, aunque la sospecha hacia Raphiel nació de sus corazones al verla retroceder, limpiándose la nieve de la falda. Sus mentes estaban preguntándose por igual "¿Qué sabe Raphiel?"

—¿Por qué estamos en el pasado? —Pregunto Radiantshield.

—Porque así lo deseo mi padre, quería que vieran el mundo que les espera en el futuro, si sobreviven. Esto es lo que les espera. Como él dijo; _"La verdad esta allá afuera, entre dos viejas leyendas"_ Y ustedes deben de encontrar esas leyendas para saber la verdad del mundo. Siguiente.

—¿Qué tanto sabemos del guardián legendario? —Pregunto Reinhardt sin dudar.

—No saben nada, nadie sabe nada de él. Ni su exesposa sabe quien era en realidad. El era un hombre débil, sin alma, no tenia derechos y el los creó. Forzó al mundo a que lo amaran sin que se dieran cuenta y no saben cuantos hijos dejó en el mundo antes de dejar de existir; " _En el mundo actual, destruido a nivel que el tiempo esta distorsionado y los días actúan de noche, hay pocos lugares libres de esta maldición, lugares recónditos, lejos del enemigo de la creación"._ Es su trabajo traer el orden al mundo, pero demuestren lo que valen porque también dejaran de existir. Siguiente.

Todos guardaron silencio esperan a que Pherica hiciera una pregunta, el lobo esperaba paciente mirando la escena donde el guardián le arrancaba una de sus costillas para formar aquel estoque blanco, y Reinhardt y Raphiel esperaban pacientes su respuesta, a excepción de Radiant que veía también la escena con lastima. Había visto al guardián acabar con la vida del lobo un millón de veces.

Pherica vio a Reinhardt quien la tomó del hombro y por su espalda Raphiel. Quienes le dijeron que hiciera la pregunta que debía de hacer, era pedir indicaciones, pero algo dentro de ella. Algo de legado, brilló. Brilló como un ave Fénix llamando la atención del guardián, quien tuvo miedo. Algo en su mente trajo un recuerdo de una chica de cabello dorado envuelta en llamas negras, algo peligroso. "Aldebarán"

—¿Cuál es el nombre del guardián del mundo? —Y los chicos voltearon con temor ante la pregunta, ellos no podían haber formulado eso, y era la primera vez que alguien lo preguntaba. El lobo enfureció emanando escarcha de su cuerpo creando una ventisca borrando el cielo azul y apagando el sol de nuevo trayendo la tormenta de nieve y el lobo desapareció sabiendo que estaban cometiendo los mismos pecados que el guardián.

—Su nombre. Aquel que no debe ser mencionado, ¡Y no lo hare!

Los chicos se juntaron de nuevo, espalda con espalda. Ellos habían hecho sus preguntas y el titan ahora estaba listo para probar su valor.

—¡Muchos han venido aquí en el nombre de mi padre! ¡Pero ninguno ha ganado! ¡Su sangre no será diferente esta vez! ¡Prepárense para morir otra vez!

Y los chicos con silencio y miedo se acercaron, apenas pudiendo distinguir algo en el gris campo. La tormenta había hecho que todo su alrededor se oscureciera a nivel que solo pudieran ver solo sus manos. Apenas podían saber a quién tenían a un lado.

—¡Reinhardt!

—¡Dime hermano!

—¡Debemos de irnos de aquí! ¡Es peligroso! —Radiant uso su magia para iluminar su alrededor, pero al hacerlo tenia al enorme lobo en su nariz, haciéndolo gritar del susto y este le lanzo un zarpazo que a duras penas pudo bloquear con su espadón, pero no evito ser lanzado en el aire lejos de sus amigos, que gritaron al verlo alejarse en el aire incapaz de extender sus alas y amortiguar el impulso.

Radiantshield voló por cientos de metros hasta caer de golpe contra la nieve, dejando un rastro tras su caída y siguió arrastrándose por el suelo hasta golpear una duna de nieve y caer sobre él.

Radiantshield se reincorporo lentamente tratando de tomar su espadón, pero este había caído varios metros de él, apenas podía distinguir la enorme hoja dorada entre la ventisca y todo por aquel brillo dorado que emanaba al estar vinculado al chico.

Aunque no conto que el enorme lobo estaba sobre el mirando como se arrastraba por la nieve, levanto la mirada viendo el espadón entrando en un colera y se abalanzo sobre el chico quien le dio una fuerte mordida en el lomo lanzándolo. Radiant dio un grito desgarrador que se escucho por todo el paramo en un cruel eco que aterro a su gemelo.

—¡Radiantshield! —Reinhardt corrió hacia donde creyó mejor de donde venia el grito con el corazón aplastado por la preocupación.

—¡Reinhardt, no vayas! ¡Es una trampa! —Raphiel trato de detener al chico queriendo tomar su ropa, pero esta se deslizo entre sus dedos y el chico desapareció entre la tormenta que empeoraba a cada minuto. Raphiel veía con temor a todas partes, con las cuchillas en mano, sintiendo el calor que estas emanaban. Sabia que Llanas era salvaje ante los restos del guardián, pero no creía que a tal grado. Eso no estaba en su contrato—¡Mierda! Pherica, tenemos que…

Raphiel volteo y Pherica estaba en el hocico de Llanas, siendo atravesada por sus colmillos escurriendo sangre, sangre dorada y carmesí. Señal de su impureza. Raphiel sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho al ver esa escena y como Pherica tenia en su mano el enorme martillo de un infame guardián. Llanas dejo caer a la chica y sonrió desapareciendo entre la tormenta, ella dejo caer sus cuchillas con el miedo en su corazón, apenas podía mantener sus manos controladas mientras tocaba la espalda de la princesa de Terranova, no podía creer lo que veía. Tan fácil, tan triste. Perdió tan rápido que no se dio cuenta como su vida fue cortada de golpe. Pherica había muerto tan rápido que no se dio cuenta, su mirada aun mostraba una tranquilidad. Una esperanza difunta.

—Raphiel, la chica que vio morir su reino por un miserable pan. ¿Te sientes orgullosa? Vendiste a tus amigos por un futuro—Detrás de ella apareció Llanas, teniendo en su hocico al chico, a Reinhardt sin vida. Escurría sangre purpura y este lo dejo caer como un simple muñeco. Rebotando en el suelo, sin una chispa dentro de él.

—¿Por qué Llanas? ¿Por qué los mataste? Tenían un destino. Tenían que…

—Conozco su destino Raphiel, todos los titanes lo conocemos. Incluso aquellos que también deben de ser olvidados.

—¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! —Raphiel tomo su cuchilla y trato de herir al lobo, pero este lo bloqueo con la mirada, vio en ella la furia que vio en Rigel hace siglos, cuando aún no nacía, pero lo veía a través de los ojos del guardián legendario—¡No tenían por qué morir así! ¡Eran unos niños!

—Porque quiero verlo a él—Y Llanas levanto la mirada viendo a un ente caminar entre la nieve, un ente enfurecido con los ojos lanzando llamas doradas con una armadura blanca y una capa negra. Con 3 pares de alas y un espadón en su espalda—Tengo asuntos que tratar con él.

—¿An…? No, Radiantshield—Vio a ese sujeto tomar el espadón de su espalda, un enorme espadón de oro con un listón rojo maltratado. El cabello de este ente era castaño de ojos avellana con esas llamaradas doradas, vio con detalle esa armadura y su alma casi escapaba del temor. Era una armadura innombrable, como el dueño original de dicha armadura. Al ver el alicornio en su pecho con un gesto enfurecido entendió que despertó a lo que el guardián del mundo quería, Llanas. ¿Qué has hecho?

—Veo que tu puedes mencionar el nombre de mi padre a pesar que nadie más puede ¿A qué se deberá? ¿Cuántos más podrán mencionarlo sin esa torpe cadena? Padre mío, veo que has venido.

—¡Llanas! —Y Radiantshield se abalanzo sobre el enorme lobo, vio que el cuerpo que formaba solo era un espejismo, el pequeño pegaso estaba dentro del ente fantasmal, igual con el gesto controlando los movimientos, o eso parecía—¡¿Qué has hecho?!

—Hice lo que tenia que hacer padre, tenia que arruinar tus planes—Radiantshield tomo al gran lobo del cuello y lo azoto contra el suelo un millón de veces, aunque parecía que no se movían. Era tan rápido que desgarro el tiempo de nuevo. Aunque a diferencia del pasado, Llanas no sentía nada.

—¡Ellos no merecen sufrir lo que tu sufriste! ¡Para tu insensatez!

—¡NO PADRE! ¡Esto apenas ha comenzado! —Y Llanas mordió el brazo de Radiantshield y se lanzo hacia la oscuridad de la tormenta, que se ha convertido en una tempestad. Solo los 3 poseedores de magia legendaria podían ver con claridad, aunque el lobo era escurridizo.

—¡Pagaras por tu crimen, te condenare a mi ciclo!

—No padre, no puedes—Y detrás de Radiantshield apareció un humano, de cabello blanco y desnudo. Tenia en sus manos un delgado pero largo estoque blanco, atravesó sin problemas el cuerpo de Radiantshield, paralizándolo, aunque volteo a verle—Te he ganado, devuélveme a mi familia. Devuelve mi manada.

—No lo hare Llanas, porque tu has perdido. Desde el momento de despertarme de mi sueño. De sacarme del libro has perdido. Este mundo perecerá por tu culpa—Y Radiantshield desapareció delante de Llanas en un pestañeo y al otro estaba detrás de él pateándolo en las costillas mandándolo hacia Raphiel quien tenia en sus brazos a Pherica, con la mirada perdida en el páramo, con algunas lágrimas vio al humano Llanas rodar hacia ella. Se apoyo en el suelo escupiendo sangre; Sangre dorada con carmesí. Miro a Raphiel con una sonrisa.

—La prueba siempre ha estado, si mi padre me vence. Les daré lo que él me dio. Si pierde, su mundo se perderá, así como mi familia lo hizo.

—Pero eso es un hecho hijo mío, me has sacado de mi prisión y es hora de que lo pagues—Radiantshield apareció detrás del lobo tomándolo del cabello, este por instinto trato de soltarse, pero no fue capaz de liberarse de tal supremo poder—Dime, antes de ser condenado. ¿Qué harás?

—Disculparme—Llanas sonrió, sin una pizca de miedo, ni un atisbo de arrepentimiento. Solo sonrió y Radiantshield comenzó a golpearle en la espalda haciéndolo gritar del dolor. Estaba experimentando el verdadero dolor. Le estaba arrebatando la inmortalidad con cada golpe.

—Las disculpas no son para mí, son para ellas…—Y Radiantshield vio a Pherica. El pequeño pegaso dentro de esa aparición etérea, vio a su amiga sin vida. Y comenzó a llorar y la aparición del guardián vio al chico llorar dentro de él—Llanas, basta de tonterías. ¿Acaso no ves que has hecho?

—¿Vengar a mis hijos? Creo que eso cualquiera lo haría, en especial…

— _¡Calla!_ —Y el cuerpo de Radiantshield fue expulsado del espectro del guardián legendario, el libro fue lo único que quedo dentro de él. Arrojo a Llanas con rencor separándolo de su estoque volviendo a su forma original, aquel arrogante lobo. Vio a Radiantshield en el suelo, moribundo por la herida y jadeando con prisa— _Veo de lo que es capaz la venganza. He dejado mucho daño en este mundo. ¿Verdad, Pherica?_

—Sálvala, por favor…Tienes el poder para hacerlo, como lo hiciste con ellas…Sálvala—El guardián miro a Raphiel y recordó el pasado, aquel pasado en el que vio lo mismo con 6 viejos elementos de la armonía y como su vida era cegada por la maldición de la mortalidad.

— _No recuerdo que estuvieras presente Raphiel, Solo Phoenix, Krysta y Zenbiel. Pero tú no estabas allí._

—¡Pero me dijeron! ¡Me dijeron que estabas allí y las salvaste! ¡¿Por qué ella no?! —Raphiel rompió en llanto, dejando caer sus lagrimas sobre el rostro de la difunta princesa— ¡Habías prometido salvar a todos! ¡Sálvala a ella! Si es que en verdad…

— _Lo sé, lo sé. Yo se todo lo que paso, esta pasando y lo que pasara. Y veo en ella, muchas cosas. Cosas hermosas y sin igual, ahora es un personaje secundario, alguien sin importancia, pero pasará que será algo más y todo por ese infame martillo. Chase…_ —Y el guardián legendario se arrodillo extendiendo su mano derecha colocándola en su cabeza. Recitando palabras de antaño, conjuros que solo el sabe debido a que las ha robado del conocimiento del padre de todo. Transfiriendo parte de su esencia al cuerpo vacío de la chica y eventualmente traer de vuelta esa alma, algo de lo que él guardián legendario carece—La he traído de los confines de tu extinto reino, aquel que fue consumido por su árbol y la prisión de Arkzrimiel. No prometo que recuerde lo que sucedió y creo que es lo mejor.

Raphiel vio como la herida de los colmillos de Llanas desaparecieron de su cuerpo lentamente y su ropa tejerse de nuevo y sus ojos recobrar lentamente su brillo, Raphiel sonrió llorando abrazándola con fuerza.

—¡Muchas gracias! ¡Gracias por esto! ¡No sé cómo agradecértelo!

— _Me lo agradecerás con solo no decir mi nombre, no lo intentes de nuevo. Solo pocos pueden decirlo, aunque si lo dicen. Causaran el fin del mundo. El fin de la creación._

—¿Y si necesitamos ayuda?

— _Apareceré, él me necesita más de lo que pensaba. Es un niño apenas. Pero esta es su pelea, lo que queda de ella. Pero, no puede si esta inconsciente_ —El guardián se arrodillo delante de él, lo acaricio de la melena curando sus heridas y miro de nueva cuenta a Raphiel quien acariciaba el cabello de Pherica y sonrió— _Cuídala mucho por favor. Y confía. Pronto sabrán la verdad_ —Y Raphiel asintió y él cerro los ojos y se desvaneció y Radiant abrió los ojos de golpe mirando a todas partes. Aunque Raphiel estaba pensando ¿Cuál de tantas verdades? Radiant vio a Pherica en los brazos de Raphiel y corrió hacia ella viéndola en los brazos de Raphiel.

—¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Fue Llanas?!

—Había sido yo, pero "lo arreglaste" —Llanas apareció detrás de Radiant tomándolo del cuello nuevamente lanzándolo a lo lejos, miro a Raphiel indefensa y no vio necesidad de atacarla ni a Pherica de nuevo, vio que era inútil. Miro a lo que creyó el cadáver sin vida de Reinhardt, pero este ya estaba despierto, mirando al lobo enfurecido pero incapaz de moverse. No notó cuando su padre lo había traído a la vida ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

Desapareció en la tormenta siguiendo al chico, lejos de su arma y entre la ventisca, cayo de golpe sobre una cama de nieve que amortiguo parte de su caída. Vio al enorme lobo caer delante de él. Y saco de la nieve el estoque. Aquella arma que lo convertía en humano. Dejándola entre la nieve, con la punta enterrada veía al chico con desprecio.

—No se que planes tiene mi padre, pero se que tu no mereces mi poder. No mereces heredar lo que él me dejo, pero me basta con haberme vengado, les arrebate a todos la vida y verlo volver me lleno de satisfacción. Pero ¿Qué quieres? ¿Poder? ¿Amor? Dímelo y te lo quitare.

Radiantshield no respondió perdió la voluntad de responder, pero tiene el valor de pelear, sin dudar se lanzo hacia el lobo a casco limpio, envolviéndose en un aura blanquecina. Lanzaba sus patadas, pero el lobo las esquivaba sin problema.

Radiantshield luchaba con su mejor esfuerzo, lo poco que sabia de combate lo aplicaba allí. Teniendo en su mente el peligro de sus amigas y su madre. Si no regresaban ella podría morir por la corrupción de aquella magia del abismo o destruir su hogar. Cualquiera de ambas, Radiantshield sabia que era peligro inminente.

Llanas esquivaba las patadas hacia su cabeza moviéndose hacia los costados y de vez en cuando agachaba la cabeza por las patadas horizontales esperando una ventana para enterrar sus colmillos y acabar de nuevo con la vida del heredero del guardián. Viendo en sus ojos esa misma determinación que tenia su padre cuando luchaba. Algo que Llanas recordaba con melancolía.

 _Supongo que quieres arreglar el caos que dejaste, ¿no es así padre?_

Radiantshield finalmente asesto un golpe de lleno en el hocico de Llanas, aplastando su nariz. Finalmente había mostrado algo de valor, Radiantshield se alejo volando viendo el estoque en la nieve, sin moverse ni un milímetro por la tormenta, debía terminar con esto antes de que Llanas reaccionara.

Troto hacia el estoque y extendió su pata, pero apenas rozo la punta esta se le fue arrebatada delante de sus ojos, Llanas la tenia en el hocico y poco a poco perdía su aspecto lobuno.

—Temo mucho decírtelo, pero esta arma no es para ti. Y no pienso pelear contigo. Si te mato, el aparecerá y te revivirá y esto se volverá un ciclo sin fin. Así que, ¿Qué tienes que decirme? ¿Aceptaras tu derrota? —Radiantshield no dijo nada, aunque no enojo al lobo—Entonces te largaras sin esta arma de legado. Mi padre deberá de buscar a otros herederos porque no eres digno de usarla.

—¿Y tu si eres digno? —Radiant sonrió mirando detrás del como su hermano aparecía entre la ventisca y clavo su lanza en la espalda de Llanas, este lanzo un alarido de dolor dejando caer el estoque—Llanas, nadie es digno del poder del guardián legendario. Pero tú, menos la mereces. Ríndete, te hemos ganado

—Maldito…No esperaba menos de un cobarde como tú. Por la espalda.

—¿Y atacarnos en la oscuridad es de honor? —Reinhardt sonrió clavando su lanza más profunda dentro del lobo causándole más dolor.

—Dinos Llanas, ¿Dónde esta el segundo titan? ¿Para donde debemos ir?

—Y no dudes que esta arma sea divina, viene de Terranova así que, si la dejo más tiempo dentro de ti, morirás.

—Y si mueres, no te vengaras por lo que te hizo el guardián—Llanas guardó silencio ante la mirada de Radiantshield, aquella mirada llena de poder y soberbia, miro a Reinhardt, ha aquellos rojizos en una tenue aura purpura. Idénticos a un maldito conocido—Danos lo que es, lo que nos pertenece porque te hemos mostrado **la magia de la traición**.

Llanas no dijo nada, solo guardo silencio mirando con desprecio al chico, quien esperaba la aprobación del enorme lobo para tomar su arma, bajo la mirada. Aplastado por su orgullo que le decía que muriera, prefería morir a que aceptar la derrota. Radiantshield tomo la mano de su hermano y le quito la lanza de la espalda. Llanas grito del dolor, pero también sintió alivio. Enfurecido ante el ataque por la espalda, se vio tentado de lanzarse sobre Reinhardt y arrancarle la cabeza, pero su herida en su espalda se lo impedía. Era una herida que debía de tratar antes de hacer algo.

—Prefiero morir antes de que acepte mi derrota. No lo han hecho, no me han ganado. No en mis terrenos. Lárguense. Llévense esa cosa de mi vista, lárguense de mi hogar. No quiero saber de ustedes hasta el día que fracasen. Porque lo harán.

—Si, eso espero—Respondió Radiant con sarcasmo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Tomo el estoque con su mano sintiendo una cálida brisa en su mano. Si, su mano. El chico había pasado de ser un pegaso a un humano, desnudo y de cabello blanco, con ojos blancos, miro su cuerpo con sorpresa y dejo caer el estoque y volvió a ser un pegaso en el instante y Llanas comenzó a reírse.

—¡Bienvenido al club! —Radiantshield vio a Llanas confundido y él se levantó, cojeando de la pata trasera y le dio el estoque al chico con su magia, sin ánimos de tocarlo—El maldito guardián encantó el estoque, cualquiera que sostenga el estoque se convertirá en lo que es el guardián. Y como el maldito es humano, tu también. Claro, a mi me hizo humano porque desprecio a los de su especie. Y mírate, serás uno cada vez que uses mi estoque. Bienvenido a la aventura.

—¿A dónde vamos, Llanas? —Radiant levanto el estoque con su magia y la coloco debajo de su túnica, atándola a las cadenas del libro de la vida, aunque era un estoque de tamaño ordinario debajo de su túnica apenas se notaba la punta.

—Vayan al oeste, en Griffinstone, encontraran a las salidas el hogar de Gherman, el escultor de héroes. Muestren el estoque y el espadón. Sabrá que van por buen camino.

—¿Y cuánto nos tomara?

—Lo que tenga que tomar, el tiempo fuera de Helitalia esta distorsionado. Aunque lo que vi, quizás hagan algo de verdad y el tiempo cambie a su favor. Largo de mi hogar.

Y Llanas camino hacia las montañas cojeando, dejando un rastro de sangre. Carmesí, Radiant miro su sangre intrigado, pero no dijo nada, solo vio al enorme lobo desaparecer entre la oscuridad de la ventisca y al desaparecer la ventisca termino y vieron a Raphiel de pie con Pherica quien estaba desorientada con el espadón de su madre en mano. Ambos chicos se alegraron y corrieron hacia ellas. Le mostraron el estoque de Llanas y ellas sonrieron alegres, no sabían cómo habían ganado, pero lograron y saben ahora para donde dirigirse, no muy lejos podían ver el bote por el que llegaron y caminaron lentamente hacia el bote.

Siendo observados por el gran lobo siendo sanado por su padre, quien no era una ilusión. Era el verdadero. Aquel que permanece fuera de la creación, como un narrador.

—Les diste el estoque muy fácil, Llanas. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Dijo su padre mientras tenia sus manos sobre la herida de su hijo.

—Porque tienen que avanzar. Han sufrido mucho.

—Pero ese es su camino, tienen que sufrir. Sino sufren no podrán vencer el gran mal que se aproxima.

—¿Ya no han sufrido mucho? He peleado contra ellos un centenar de veces, quiero saber que sucede. Y estos han aprendido lo que es; En este mundo no hay que confiar en nadie, ni en nosotros. ¿O sí?

—Este mundo esta así por mi culpa, y por eso muchos pagan por ello. Si ellos confían en nosotros o no. Es su decisión, pero deben de entender que ha sido por algo mayor.

—Dime padre. ¿Por qué no lo arreglas? Tienes el poder para hacerlo, ¿Por qué no hacerlo ya?

—Porque todavía hay cosas por hacer, no se aún como controlar el tiempo, pero si puedo hacer que sus aventuras sean un poco más placenteras. Arkzrimiel merece sufrir lo que Equestria sufre. Aunque, Llanas. Dime. ¿Por qué los has traído al pasado? No era necesario traerlos a la época donde Equestria estaba intacta.

—Porque querían que vieran como eras en vida. No eras todo amor como dicen tus leyendas. Y un día, me encargare de destruir esa sonrisa. Me vengare por lo que hiciste. Por lo que estas haciendo y por lo que harás.

—Me parece buena idea hijo. Ahora, espera paciente. Que debo de ver al resto de mis hijos.

 _ **Estoque de lobo blanco**_

 _El guerrero legendario creó un estoque a partir de la costilla izquierda del gran lobo gris Llanas. Después de que el supremo de la amistad se la arrancara tras una pelea con él. La hoja delgada fue hecha a partir de ese hueso y el mango dorado con la lagrima del sol. Y esta fue regalada al gran lobo como muestra de amistad. Pero para que el mismo lobo la pueda usar debe de rechazar su naturaleza. Una burla a su honor_


	24. METROPOLIS

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE ESTE GRAN FIC, Y COMO SIEMPRE UN CORTO ANUNCIO;**

 **CREO YO QUE ESTA DE MÁS DECIRLO PERO ESTA HISTORIA APENAS ESTA COMENZANDO, DESDE ANTES DE QUE SE PUBLICARA HASTA POR LOS CAPITULOS. PERO YA ES UN HECHO QUE LA HISTORIA COMO TAL SEGUIRA SU RITMO Y CON ESTO RECALCARE QUE LA PRIMERA SAGA YA HA COMENZADO, LO DEJARE ANTES DEL CAPITULO.**

 **TAMBIEN QUE SE VIENE EL PRIMER ARCO DE HISTORIA FUERA DE LA ILUSION, NO. SON DOS AHORA QUE RECUERDO XD DOS ARCOS DE HISTORIA QUE AUNQUE DIJE QUE LOS CAPITULOS TENDRAN SALTOS DE TIEMPO CORTOS EN LOS ARCOS DE HISTORIA NO LO HARE PORQUE A PESAR DE QUE EL TIEMPO ESTA DISTORSIONADO ESOS CAPITULOS "POR ALGUNA EXTRAÑA RAZON" SE MANTIENEN UNIDOS. YA ENTENDERAN POR QUE.**

 **EN FIN, SIN NADA MÁS QUE DECIR, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. LOS VERE HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS.**

* * *

 **SAGA PRIMA: EL SER SIN NOMBRE**

—CAPITULO 22: METROPOLIS—

 **Látigo de plumas**

" _No hay mejor tortura que usar un látigo para limpiar el mundo de nuestros pecados" Dijo el guerrero legendario hacia un viejo amigo. Un gran lobo blanco. Un látigo hecho con las plumas de las alas del guerrero legendario para salvar al mundo de la oscuridad. Dicha arma es incapaz de herir a un enemigo y mucho menos cortarle, al fin de cuentas este hecho de plumas y solo le causaría cosquillas. Aunque ¿La risa no es la mejor medicina para el dolor? Solo el guerrero sabe"_.

El grupo de chicos había regresado a su ordinaria rutina; caminar por el bosque infinito bajo el sol y la luna colisionados. Mirando hacia el horizonte teniendo en su poder un mapa. Después de tantos meses caminando sin destino habían logrado crear un mapa gracias a la esfera dorada que había robado Radiantshield. Quien era más que un globo terráqueo de Equestria, sino una herramienta de cartografía, lo habían descubierto una noche hace varias semanas.

El Mapa estaba vinculado a la esfera, que aparte de que mostraba su ubicación les daba indicaciones hacia donde ir y afortunadamente sabia donde quedaba Griffinstone.

—Sigo sin creer esto, ¡Es increíble! —Dijo Raphiel con emoción sosteniendo el pergamino con ambas manos viendo el bosque a su alrededor dibujándose por la magia, y el grupo resaltado en cinco puntos dorados, aunque incapaces de notar aquel integrante invisible—¡Y pensar que lo descubriríamos de la forma más tonta posible!

—¿Si verdad? Pensar que Pherica lo arrojaría al fuego por accidente y se activaría su mecanismo —Dijo Radiant riendo viendo a Pherica avergonzada.

—¡Bueno! Tampoco es que hubiera mucho por hacer, tampoco es que tú lo hayas tratado bien.

—No importa como lo hayamos descubierto —Dijo Reinhardt asomándose sobre el hombro de Raphiel viendo el mapa alejarse y mostrar todo el continente y su destino, pasando el mar en una península apenas conectada por la zona norte de Equestria —Lo que importa es que gracias al mapa podremos llegar a Griffinstone antes de lo esperado.

—¿Y cómo creen que sea ese lugar? —Pregunto Pherica emparejándose a Radiant y el saco el enorme libro, escuchándose el sonajeo del estoque por haber chocado con el espadón.

—Según el libro, el guardián describe ese lugar como el más hermoso de Equestria del este, que sus habitantes son los más generosos y que fue ese lugar donde más tuvo impacto la ayuda del guardián legendario.

—Según recuerdo por nuestra madre que antes los grifos eran conocidos por ser codiciosos y que entraban en peleas entre ellos para tener riquezas —Afirmo Reinhardt.

—¡Así es! Pero todo comenzó a cambiar por la ayuda de nuestra tía Dash y nuestra tía Pinkie Pie. De no haber sido por ellas, el guardián hubiera tenido otro impacto en ese lugar —Reafirmo Radiant mientras el grupo caminaba a través de un rio mirando al frente. Todos en buen ánimo.

—¿Y qué tan lejos estamos de Griffinstone?

—Estamos cerca de la costa, podemos cruzar por el mar de las ciudades de Fillydelphia y Baltimare llegaríamos en pocas horas pero si tomamos el tren, si es que existe. Llegaríamos en un día.

—Hmm…Primero veamos si esas todavía existen antes de hacer algo. Y si no son hostiles —Los chicos subían por una colina, algo empinada pero no les costó mucho esfuerzo, pero tardaron cerca de una hora en subir hasta ver delante de ellos dos grandes ciudades con altos edificios de concreto arañar el cielo, escuchando mucho ruido proviniendo de dichas ciudades —¿Qué opinan?

—Déjame ver —Raphiel saco unos prismáticos de su mochila y enfoco a la primera ciudad; Fillydelphia, una ciudad pequeña pero llena de rascacielos, veía en las calles mucho movimiento de ponys con traje a rallas con sombreros y carruajes negros, veía las carteleras brillantes la imagen de una pony conocida por todos; Rarity. Esto incomodo a la chica pensando en lo peor y miro a la otra ciudad, Baltimare. Vio que tenía un aspecto más tranquilo a pesar de que sus edificios no eran más altos que la homónima. Y esta contaba con un puerto navío. Regreso su vista hacia la otra ciudad y también tenía uno, pero sus barcos eran más sofisticados, hechos de acero y vio al mar, veía a lo lejos una tormenta eléctrica y sus opciones eran limitadas.

—¿Y bien? —Pregunto Radiant y ella bajo los prismáticos mirando al chico consternada —¿Qué viste?

—Supongo que hemos encontrado la primera paradoja.

Raphiel explico lo que vio, con un tono de voz preocupante, habían acampado en aquella colina mientras veían la tormenta acercarse por el mar. Explico que el mundo del exterior era un reflejo del interior. Pero como sabían todos, sus tías eran las reales dentro de la ilusión, pero nunca descarto la posibilidad de encontrar otras versiones de ellas fuera de la ilusión.

Radiant hojeaba el libro preocupado buscando un pasaje que reafirmara esto, pero era en vano, no tenía el suficiente poder para poder leer las palabras oscurecidas.

—Ósea, ¿Son ellas, pero de otros universos alternos? —Pregunto Reinhardt mirando la ciudad con prismáticos.

—No exactamente, el guardián legendario había dicho que este mundo esta tan dañado que el tiempo y espacio estaba distorsionado, que posiblemente encontremos futuros alternos a sus tías. Si es que aquí siguen con vida.

—¿Con vida? —Pregunto Pherica tomando los prismáticos viendo por su cuenta la ciudad.

—Recuerden que aquí los elementos de la armonía son aborrecidos. Muchos creen que fue culpa de los elementos que pasaron por eso, quizás Rarity pudo convencer a los habitantes de esa ciudad que ella también estaba en contra de los elementos traicionando sus principios.

—¿Y qué hacemos?

—Si queremos llegar pronto a Griffinstone debemos de ir a Fillydelphia. Tienen mejor equipado sus barcos comparados a los de Baltimare. Y sería lo mismo si vamos a esa ciudad, nos tomaría seguramente todo un día esperando a que la tormenta pase y no sabemos qué tipo de tormenta es, ya saben. Tiempo y espacio distorsionados.

—Tendremos que ir a ese lugar, si queremos llegar lo pronto posible debemos de ir a Fillydelphia —Radiant tomo los prismáticos viendo los espectaculares con la imagen de su tía Rarity, con el temor de que esta sea algo que haga que peligre su aventura.

Los chicos acamparon durante ese día/noche viendo el paisaje, como la tormenta se acercaba y averiguando que esta llegaría al otro día al supuesto anochecer. Tomaron un descanso y esperaron a que el mapa les indicara el amanecer y así fue. Partieron a la enorme ciudad de Fillydelphia, aquella ciudad con aires futuristas.

Fillydelphia era una ciudad popular entre las pocas ciudades existentes en el mundo exterior, aunque no sabían que problemas traería y eso comenzó a correr por sus mentes al escuchar explosiones, los chicos entraron por un callejón viendo las paredes de concreto y ladrillo, con dibujos malhechos y viendo delante de ellos la calle donde pasaban cientos de carruajes y otros carruajes de color negro con ventanas oscuras, lanzando gases negros al aire. Ninguno sabía que eran esos carruajes, pero estaban interesados.

Salieron a la avenida viendo edificios, la mayoría de venta de ropa, supermercados y entre otras cosas de venta, veían la avenida iluminada por las farolas que servían con luz artificial y no con velas como en Ponyville. Las personas y ponys que transitaban allí tenían un mal genio que incomodo a los chicos, parecían todos molestos y el ruido de la ciudad les molestaba, comenzaron a caminar entre las personas. Algunos empujándoles maldiciéndoles y otros tratando de robarles, aunque era inútil ante la fuerza de Raphiel.

Los chicos no entendían que pasaba en esa ciudad, todo se veía caótico, fuera de orden, sintiendo una presencia maligna allí.

Dieron vuelta en una esquina y vieron como había una toma de rehenes en un banco, había humanos y ponys usando armas humanas. Eso incomodo a los chicos ocultándose entre la multitud; la policía del lugar había acorralado a los ladrones que tenían sacos de dinero y mascaras ocultando sus rostros y detrás un banco de mármol. Todos tenían chalecos negros y armas humanas. Eran armas de aspecto pequeño con el mango de madera con un tubo circular en la parte de abajo. Los policías trataban de negociar con los ladrones y para la mala fortuna no consiguieron nada y comenzaron a matar a los rehenes y la policía comenzó a disparar. La gente que veía la escena corrió asustada a excepción de los chicos que veían horrorizados la escena, viendo como jugaban con las vidas de los habitantes como si no tuvieran un valor.

Al terminar la escena, después de cinco minutos de tiroteo y los cadáveres de los 5 ladrones sin vida en los escalones escurriendo sangre dorada y carmesí. Sangre de humanos de Terranova y Equestres. Todos cegados por su ambición. Vieron los policías alegrarse al haber cumplido con su trabajo, eran humanos y Equestres. Todos portando un uniforme de color azul y tenían carruajes metálicos de color negro con blanco, con luces rojas y azules en la parte superior. Todos esos carruajes tenían un logotipo; una estrella dorada con la "F" y "R" aunque la R estaba en cursiva y purpura.

Uno de los policías volteo a ver a los chicos, un pegaso y reconoció a Radiantshield, haciendo una mueca confusa y el chico percibió eso y se alejaron en lo que el policía le decía a su compañero esa inesperada visita, al voltear ambos hacia aquella dirección los chicos ya no estaban. Radiantshield veía con temor la ciudad, no era lo que esperaba y menos ver que aquí había armas humanas. Fillydelphia era otra cosa. Y no podían ir a la otra ciudad porque habían perdido mucho el tiempo acampando.

Regresando sus pasos, pero doblando en una esquina hacia un enorme edificio, donde había un enorme letrero que se leía hotel vieron una multitud de personas y pegasos rodeando la entrada principal, los chicos se acercaron viendo de nueva cuenta esa R en cursiva de color purpura. Al cruzar la calle y estar en la entrada vieron bajar casualmente a su tía Rarity, que tenía un báculo dorado con una media luna como adorno. Tenía un vestido negro con brillos, los chicos vieron apenas a su tía bajar con ayuda de varios ponys, miraron el edificio preocupados. No entendían lo que sucedía.

—Oigan, no pueden estar aquí —Detrás de los chicos estaba el pegaso junto con otro hombre, tomando del hombro a Reinhardt quienes voltearon alarmados y se los llevaron a la patrulla casi a la fuerza porque los chicos no podían luchar en un lugar lleno de civiles, por desgracia Rarity volteo y vio apenas a Radiant, reconociendo al chico. Frunció el ceño y entro al hotel viendo la patrulla alejarse por la avenida.

Dentro de la patrulla Radiantshield veía nervioso al pegaso conducir el carruaje y el hombre beber café, el pegaso era de pelaje verde claro con ojos rojos con la melena blanca y el hombre alado tenía el cabello castaño con ojos dorados con dos pares de alas, aunque tenía una cicatriz bajo el ojo izquierdo.

—¿A dónde nos llevan? —Pregunto Reinhardt queriendo sacar su lanza para amenazar a su captor, el humano volteo y empezó a reírse —¡No es de gracia lo que hacen!

—Les hemos salvado el culo —Dijo el pegaso mientras esperaban en un semáforo viendo a un humano hacer malabares con 3 bolas de bolos y un pino —¿Cómo se atreven a venir con ropa de la realeza a este lugar de mala muerte? ¿Acaso no saben que les hubiera hecho Rarity si los hubiera visto?

—Disculpe que pregunte, pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Raphiel se asomó a la vez que el semáforo cambiaba y avanzaban y los policías cruzaron miradas.

—Me llamo Silverstar —Dijo el pegaso levantando la pata.

—Y yo Homaliel —Dijo el humano —Y ambos somos de Equestria central. De donde vienen ustedes.

—Yo soy de Canterlot y mi compañero. Bueno, es obvio.

—¿Y a donde nos llevan?

—A un lugar seguro, no permitiré que los hijos de la princesa Twilight mueran en esta ciudad.

—Ni la hija de mi reina, claro —Afirmo el policía de nombre Homaliel.

Los chicos guardaron silencio cruzando miradas preocupados mientras la patrulla pasaba por varias avenidas doblando varias esquinas hasta llegar a un edificio decrepito; era un edificio de unos 15 pisos con la mayoría de las ventanas rotas y las paredes llenas de pinturas y había pegasos y niños allí inyectándose cosas ilícitas, los policías encendieron las sirenas y los niños corrieron asustados dejando sus cosas allí. Bajaron del vehículo ayudando a los chicos con mucha amabilidad. Los policías miraron hacia ambos lados y afortunadamente no había nadie en la calle ni en los edificios aledaños.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Pregunto Pherica, aferrándose a su bolsa con miedo, Homaliel miro su espalda reconociendo el martillo, por un momento se molestó queriendo arrebatarle el martillo, pero se contuvo, aunque esa intención la notó Raphiel.

—En una casa de protección, entren —Silverstar subió pequeñas escaleras del pórtico y abrió la puerta y entraron al edificio y al final entró Homaliel cerrando la puerta con llave, el interior era un recibidor con varios buzones abandonados, algunos todavía tenían cartas en su interior otros estaban abiertos y las cartas regadas en el piso, había unas escaleras hacia los pisos superiores y al costado un pasillo al fondo donde había una puerta de cristal y arriba un letrero que decía "Administración" los policías subieron las y los chicos le siguieron, viendo las puertas de los cuartos derribadas y en el piso había proyectiles de armas y sangre seca.

—¿Qué paso aquí? —Preguntó Pherica tomando la mano de Raphiel con fuerza mirando el piso mientras subían las escaleras.

—Antes era un edificio donde traficaban con armas, obviamente acabamos con la banda y ahora la usamos para proteger a testigos de crímenes, aunque no es nada comparado al hotel de la alcaldesa.

—Hablando de eso, ¿Quién es? —Radiantshield ya tenía claro quién era, lo notó al verla bajar de aquel carruaje metálico y estaba rodeada de personas y ponys alabándola como una princesa.

—Es obvio joven Radiantshield, la alcaldesa es Rarity —los chicos se estremecieron a pesar de lo obvio que era, seguían subiendo varias escaleras pasando por pasillos y habitaciones abandonadas.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—Ya lo dije, soy de Equestria. Todo pony conoce su nombre y el de su hermano.

—También las conozco, a la princesa Pherica y su guardaespaldas Raphiel —Dijo Homaliel deteniéndose en un pasillo donde no había proyectiles en el piso o sangre seca —Llegamos, andando.

—Casi nadie me llama "Princesa" —Expreso Pherica con temor y ambos policías sonrieron enternecidos por la timidez de Pherica.

Caminaron al fondo del pasillo y abrieron la única puerta que había, en el interior había una habitación decente, tenía una caja de madera y un par de camas con una mesa y una barra con comida y una estufa con refrigerador a un lado, un baño y una lavadora en su interior. Las paredes tenían tapices de melones con piñas dando un toque veraniego y el piso era una alfombra verde, había dos ventanas que iluminaban bien la habitación. Los chicos entraron y Homaliel cerró la puerta con llave nuevamente.

—Siéntanse como su hogar —Dijo Silverstar quitándose su uniforme teniendo una camisa blanca de tirantes dejándola colgada en un perchero.

—¿Gracias? —Radiantshield se sentó en la cama mirando la caja, estaba intrigado que era y Homaliel la encendió para mostrárselo. Radiantshield se fue de espaldas al ver las imágenes en la caja moverse por su cuenta —¡¿Qué es eso?!

—Es una televisión, ¿acaso no hay esto en Equestria?

—Acuérdate que el torpe Rey prohibió los avances tecnológicos —Silverstar estaba en la cocina sirviendo café para todos.

—Cierto, no recordaba que su difunto rey prohibió estas cosas para ustedes, se pierden de mucho.

—Dime Homaliel, ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué nos trajeron a este lugar? —Raphiel se recargo en la silla mirando ambos policías escéptica.

—Ya deberían saberlo; Equestria fuera de la ilusión odia todo lo proveniente dentro de ella, incluyendo a los hijos de los líderes. Si los ven con esas ropas los identificarían fácilmente y serian ejecutados.

—¿Y por qué nos ayudan?

—Porque nosotros no compartimos ese sentimiento —Apoyo Homaliel al ver a su compañero dejar las tazas en la mesa y los chicos tomar uno, Radiant se alejó del televisor emitiendo un programa de cocina —Aunque no apoyemos lo que hacen nuestras líderes y como ocultan la verdad al pueblo aún tenemos en nuestros corazones la esperanza que esto un día se arreglara.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí? ¿Por qué Rarity está aquí afuera y no dentro?

—Porque no es su Rarity, es de otra época.

—¿Época? —Preguntaron todos al unisonó, y ambos policías cruzaron miradas preocupados.

Contaron una vieja leyenda, en la que se relata que la Rarity que lidera ahora Fillydelphia viene de una Equestria donde los elementos de la armonía perdieron contra una malvada princesa Celestia y una vengativa princesa Luna, quienes desencadenaron una guerra, una guerra que llamaron "Guerra eclipsar" aunque otros también la llamaron "la guerra de los 16 años" y en esa época Rarity perdió a todas sus amigas incluyendo la guerra. Y en uno de sus intentos para derrocar a la Reina Celestia la desterró apareciendo aquí junto con sus hombres, que eran pegasos y al aparecer aquí dominó la ciudad en cuestión de días olvidándose de ese conflicto a pesar de que ese lugar le recordara la guerra que perdió.

Y aunque omitieron detalles sobre la muerte de las demás chicas seguían confundidos como es que paso eso a lo que Raphiel tuvo que explicar.

—Eso se refería el guardián legendario con que el tiempo y el espacio estaba distorsionado ¿Verdad? —Radiantshield afirmo en silencio mirando a Raphiel, saco el libro y ambos policías estaban pasmados viendo el brillo dorado del libro.

—Si eso que dicen es verdad, aquí aparecerá —Y Radiant comenzó a hojear el libro lentamente leyendo los tantos pasajes hasta encontrar uno en particular.

" _Cuando supe que esto había comenzado por las ganas de tener un gobierno absoluto en Equestria por parte de las princesas, quedé asqueado. Viendo a mis espaldas los restos de lo que una vez fue un hermoso reino con tan coloridos habitantes. Aunque tenía ganas de hacer justicia por mi voluntad. Me rehusé y seguí con mis principios. Tenía que terminar esta guerra aun cuando mis alas fueron casi arrancadas por la malvada Princesa Celestia_ "

—Pagina 550,618 "Guerra Eclipsar" Parte 2

Todos escucharon en silencio con la espalda helada. Radiantshield también lo estaba y levanto la mirada.

—Entonces es verdad—Reinhardt se pasó la mano por la frente limpiándose el sudor viendo a su hermano—¿Tan mal esta la situación aquí afuera? ¿En verdad podremos hacer algo?

—No lo sé Rein, pero si el guardián lo dijo en su libro, es verdad.

—¿Su libro? ¿Acaso el libro de la vida lo escribió él? Pero ese libro es de So…—Raphiel golpeo la mesa molesta viendo a Homaliel y el miro asustado a la chica.

—No importa de quien es el libro, lo que importa es saber ¿Cómo llegamos a Griffinstone? Debemos de salir antes que la tormenta llegue a tierra, si llega estaremos aquí otro día más.

—¿Y porque Rarity haría eso? —Pregunto Pherica dando un sorbo al café.

—Porque quiere poder, cree que si domina la fuerza policiaca y la mafia puede entrar a la ilusión del guardián y dominarlo.

—Pero una vez que sales, no vuelves a entrar—Y Silverstar miro a su compañero y ambos se vieron decaídos—Nos dimos cuenta cuando nos arrepentimos por irnos.

—Vimos que el mundo fuera de la ilusión no es tan. Esperanzador.

—Y cuando quisimos regresar, ya no pudimos. Y tuvimos que entrar aquí diciendo que odiábamos el régimen de la Reina Phoenix y la Princesa Twilight.

—Pero ¿Cómo es que llegaron armas humanas aquí? Según sé que no hay muchas, pero ustedes tienen demasiadas y esos carruajes ¿Cómo?

—Según mis investigaciones esas armas llegaron aquí por el Rey de Equestria, aquel que no debe ser venerado como un monarca. Muchos afirman que trajo muchísimas armas para proteger Equestria de más humanos, pero no contó que fallecería tan pronto y mando a dispersar esas armas por el continente, la mayoría están aquí, pero creemos que las más peligrosas siguen en Canterlot.

—De hecho, tenemos reportes de que su hija mayor, Shanalotte ha estado por aquí. Matando a quien se le interponga, creemos que ha estado recolectando esas armas.

—¿Para qué? No sabemos, pero eso es algo que resolveremos después.

—Ahora lo importante, ¿Cómo conseguiremos el barco? No tenemos jurisdicción allí.

—Entendemos sus ganas de ir a Griffinstone, pero no podemos hacer mucho, con solo verlos en la calle. Aunque sea una persona, alguien que los reconozca esta ciudad será un caos—Afirmo Silverstar viendo a su compañero con esa aflicción en sus rostros dando un sorbo a su café—Pero díganme, ¿Por qué quieren arreglar todo esto? ¿Creen que podrán salvar al mundo?

—El guardián del mundo me lo dijo, me dijo que si tengo fe podemos hacerlo, podremos restaurar el orden—Ambos policías cruzaron miradas preocupados y Homaliel dejo la taza en la mesa.

—Joven Radiantshield, yo soy de Terranova, nací desde mucho antes que nuestro hogar desapareciera. El guardián del mundo, no es lo que parece—Y Raphiel afilo la mirada con odio hacia el policía quien a pesar de sentirse incomodo por la chica sabía que tenía razón—Si, era una buena persona. En vida, pero ¿Qué hay de salvación cuando su muerte trajo todo esto? Si, salvo a nuestra gente de la extinción, pero ¿A qué costo? No hay día en el que me sienta mal por matar a mis camaradas. A mis hermanos, el guardián del mundo, aquel que tiene cientos de nombres. Aquel que gracias al tiempo su nombre fue olvidado. Fue olvidado para el bien.

—¿Qué nos sugieren hacer? ¿Rendirnos y dejar que este mundo colapse? —Ambos policías bajaron la mirada, vieron al chico molesto, estando de patas cruzadas en su asiento, con la mirada llena de determinación. De valor—Mi hogar, Equestria. También es nuestro hogar este lugar, aunque odie estar en el exterior quiero hacer lo correcto, **El guardián del mundo me escogió para salvarlo, para esto fui escogido por mi madre.** Aunque ella nos aprisiono en el castillo desde el nacimiento, queremos hacerlo.

—Porque queremos ver el mundo exterior—Reinhardt se paro a un lado de su hermano tomándolo del hombro.

—Queremos ser libres. En verdad libres.

Ambos policías se quedaron callados durante un rato, mirando al grupo de chicos. Viendo a cada uno a los ojos, viendo los ojos avellana de Pherica, con temor, pero con valor, a Radiantshield molesto pero lleno de determinación, Reinhardt sin miedo, pero lleno de poder, Raphiel cortante pero llena de amor.

Silverstar miro su taza de café, casi vacío. Con los granos del café en las paredes de la taza, aquellos puntos negros que se movían con el poco liquido que quedaba. Homaliel veía el libro, con desconfianza ante el origen de este, recordando su malvado pasado como un asesino para una Reina lujuriosa.

—De acuerdo—Dijo Silverstar—Les ayudaremos.

—Si, les ayudaremos—Homaliel se cruzó de brazos tratando de sonreír, más no podía por el miedo, ni ellos sabían a lo que pasaría si se entera Rarity de este encuentro—Pero antes, quiero decir algo, Pherica —Fue difícil para el humano expresarse de una forma común hacia su princesa. Ella levanto la vista hacia él viéndolo a los ojos—Ese martillo, tenga cuidado con él, y sí. Me refiero a él y no como un objeto, ahora parecerá inofensivo, pero era de un humano…—Y miro a Raphiel quien veía enfurecida al policía, apretando la mesa con ambas manos enterrando las uñas en la mesa—De otro guardián.

Y los chicos miraron al policía estremecidos. Todos prestaron atención a lo que había dicho, hasta su amigo Silverstar no sabía de eso. Todos cambiaron su gesto rápidamente a uno confuso, consternado. A excepción de Raphiel, que su corazón latía con llamas de repudio. Con ira y resentimiento.

—¿Guardian? ¿Cómo que otro guardián? —Radiantshield bajo la vista atontado, no creía lo que escuchaba. Sintiéndose el ambiente más pesado, abrumador. Y todo eso caía sobre los hombros del policía.

—Si, otro guardián. En el mundo del que provenimos. Tuvimos las capacidades para poder viajar a otros mundos, a otras realidades. Todo como parte de la creación, sí. Porque esto que llamamos "Equestria" o "Terranova" Forma parte del mundo, pero este mundo forma parte de la creación, algo muchísimo más grande. Aquello que el guardián del mundo lucha para mantener, aunque eso ustedes lo sabrán—Pero los chicos guardaron silencio, Radiantshield estaba con la espalda helada del miedo. No entendía lo que hablaba, quería explicaciones. Y vio al chico y se entristeció porque se les negó el conocimiento, parte de la verdad—En mi hogar, aquel que no pienso nombrar. Éramos un sinfín de seres poderosos, seres sin rival, éramos "Los guardianes" Y nos encargábamos de ir a esos mundos, a esas realidades a dar el orden, a otorgar conocimiento como el que tu libro tiene escrito a las formas de vida inferiores. O eso se nos decía, pero el día que llego el guardián del mundo. Nos dimos cuenta que era un engaño. Pero hablo por los pocos que no sabíamos.

 _Entre el millar de guardianes había pocos elegidos para saber los motivos de nuestra antigua líder, entre esos. Era el infame Chase "El guardián verdugo" Chase era el portador de ese martillo que estaba alimentado por el amor de su familiar, luego entenderán ese término. Igual, La reina entiende eso a la perfección, aunque lo niegue. En fin, Chase era uno de los pocos guardianes que conocían la verdad de nuestra función y usaba su poder para esclavizar mundos o aniquilarlos, el día que nuestro reino comenzó a caer por la guerra que trajo el guardián del mundo. O debería de decirlo por su nombre. Por aquel título de guardián. El guardián del amor y de la amistad trajo una pelea que nadie de nosotros podíamos terminar, y Chase se enfrento a él. Y murió. El guardián del amor y de la amistad mató a ese cruel guardián y desde entonces ese martillo quedo en el olvido, así como nuestras armas divinas._

Los chicos veían la franqueza de Homaliel al hablar, no veían ninguna mentira en su voz ni su gesto. Siempre fue el mismo; Estaba horrorizado. Mirando al vacío mientras relataba aquella vieja historia.

Los chicos temblaban ante las palabras, nadie se esperaba una verdad tan cruel, Raphiel estaba hundida en el colera viendo a Homaliel, deseosa de arrancarle la garganta por decir algo prohibido, algo imposible.

—¿Dónde encontró el martillo, Princesa Pherica? —Ella salto de su asiento sacando el martillo de su espalda, mirando la maza rectangular con detalle. Viéndolo de otra forma, con algo de temor.

—Lo encontré al fondo de una cueva, estaba hundido entre piedra y a su alrededor había varios muertos.

—El martillo se había perdido en la guerra, unos decían que se rompió porque el guardián del mundo lo hizó. Pero quizás el propio guardián lo trajo aquí. ¿Con que fin? Ni idea—Homaliel se levantó del asiento, tomo la taza de café vacía y la dejo en el fregadero de la cocina, se paso la mano mirando la pared arrepentido de lo que había hecho, pero conocía a los demás humanos, nunca hubieran sido capaces de decir ese fragmento del pasado. Aun recuerda como la Reina Phoenix prohibió contar la historia de su especie para que así fuese borrada por el tiempo.

Aunque sus habitantes inmortales nunca olvidaran aquella oscura época, aquella época de falsos dioses.

" _Creo yo que una de las cosas que más me han dolido en la vida es aquella vez en la que apenas comenzó mi aventura en aquel universo donde la casa de Fluttershy fue reducido a cenizas, y en los restos había cadáveres de las pequeñas criaturas del bosque alrededor de lo que una vez fue la hermosa cabaña de Fluttershy. Pero esto sirvió como motivación para acabar con esta maldita guerra eclipsar_ "

—Pagina 550, 615 "Guerra Eclipsar" Parte 1


	25. MAFIA

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO MÁS DE ESTE GRAN FIC;**

— **VAYA, AHORA NO ME TARDO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR MI FIC XD ESO ES BUENO, Y A DECIR VERDAD ESPERO SEGUIR ASI PORQUE APENAS LA SAGA HA COMENZADO, Y AUNQUE NO DURE MUCHO ESTA SAGA COMPARADA AL RESTO QUIERO DECIR QUE ESTE FANFIC CADA VEZ ME ESTA GUSTANDO, SI. SE QUE HE HECHO UN RELAJO O "DESMADRE" CON LOS CAPITULOS E HISTORIA Y QUIZAS A MÁS DE UNO LE PAREZCA RARO O DIFICIL PERO LO HAGO PORQUE REALMENTE TIENE QUE SER ASI, IGUAL COMO DIJE. EL ARCO DE HISTORIA QUE VIENE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA UN ARCO DE HISTORIA ASI QUE LAS COSAS SERAN MAS LINEALES.**

 **Y SI, YA MI MENTE TERMINO DE "PLANEAR" LA TERCERA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA DE ARTURO, SI. ESE FANFIC SI SEGUIRA TAL COMO LO PLANEE. OBVIAMENTE LO PUBLICARE UNA VEZ QUE TERMINE DE ESCRIBIRLO YA QUE SI DEBO DE TENER MAS CUIDADO YA QUE A PESAR DE SER EN ESTE MISMO UNIVERSO TAMBIEN PASA POR EL MISMO CAOS TEMPORAL (AUNQUE LA MAYOR PARTE SERA LINEAL, YA SABEN...O YA SABRAN CUANDO LO LEAN) ASI QUE SI, DE ALGUNA FORMA SEGUIRE CON ESE FANFIC. Y RESPECTO A "MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA; LA VIDA ATRAVES DE LA MORTALIDAD" LE DARE UN FINAL, CLARO. LA CONTINUARE EN ESTAS VACACIONES DE VERANO PAUSANDO ESTE FANFIC PARA DARME UN RESPIRO YA QUE ESE FIC SI SERA DE UNA SOLA PARTE ASI QUE ME GUSTARIA TERMINAR CON ESE FANFIC ANTES DE COMENZAR CON LA HISTORIA OFICIAL DENTRO DEL UNIVERSO. AUNQUE SUGIERO QUE LEAN LOS DEMAS SPIN OFF DE ARTURO QUE TENGO POR ALLI, DIGAMOS QUE SE VIENE ALGO MUY GRANDE PARA ESA HISTORIA.**

 **EN FIN, SIN NADA MÁS QUE DECIR, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, LOS VEO HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS**

* * *

—CAPITULO 23: MAFIA—

 _ **Cuchillas de cristal**_

 _La Reina del amor del imperio de cristal, al perder a su esposo comenzó a investigar sobre los orígenes de la magia del imperio. Descubriendo que el corazón de cristal es un arma de poder absoluto. Un arma de categoría suprema._

Los chicos vagaban por las calles de la ciudad, en el coche de la policía de sus "aliados" del interior de la ilusión del guardian, pasaban por las angostas calles viendo en la acera a los humanos y ponys, la mayoría vistiendo trajes negros con sombreros negros, los humanos tenían maletines negros de cuero real y sus alas atadas a sus espaldas para impedir volar. Rarity habia impuesto que solo los humanos que pudieran volar serian los de la fuerza policiaca y los civiles lo tenían prohibido asi que los humanos y pegasos tenían negado esa opción. Todos tenían que caminar a sus destinos.

Radiant veía a los Equestres, a su especie con miradas frías, apáticas. Estaba entristecido porque aquí veía una ciudad entre tantas que estaba mejor establecida pero estaba consumida por la corrupción de su tia, Reinhardt estaba sentado en medio viendo al frente, los vehículos metalicos delante de ellos, veía el coche delantero como un potro estaba apoyado en el respaldo viendo la patrulla, tenia una mirada triste y tenia un juguete entre sus patitas. Vio la espalda del potro como sus alas estaban engrapadas y aun sangraba. Vio sus alas y se imagino estando en su situación, bajo la mirada acariciando una de sus alas con lastima por el potro.

Pherica veía el martillo en su mano, reducido en tamaño por su voluntad, no tenia en claro como es que el martillo que tiene en su poder fue usado para traer el mal, paso su dedo índice por el relieve del águila suspirando y haciendo una mueca, quería respuestas, pero temia que esas respuestas le entristecieran y vio por la ventana del coche, vio los escaparates de las tiendas, la mayoría vendia ropa de diseñador pero bajo la firma de Rarity. Tenia un monopolio de ropa en toda la ciudad, vio el cielo anaranjado, apenas viendo ambos astros colisionados consternada " _¿Qué haría mi madre en esta situación?"_ Y se recargo en la ventana viendo al frente como el coche cruzaba por varias avenidas.

Entre Pherica y Reinhardt, apretada con la mirada perdida, en una ira apenas controlable. Estaba Raphiel, Raphiel veía al conductor con una despiadada mirada asesina, enfocada y deseosa de arrancarle la vida sin chistar. Aunque ponga en riesgo su misión, aunque ponga en riesgo la vida de su familia. Quería desquitarse por revelar algo profano a los chicos. Raphiel no prestaba atención a nada, solo a Homaliel quien conducia indiferente sin percibir el latente peligro que estaba sentado detrás de él.

Silverstar estaba en el asiento del copiloto revisando el cargador de su arma, una pistola de escuadra de 9 milimetros con capacidad de 14 tiros, usaba sus alas como manos para manejar el arma y veía por la reticula de esta de vez en cuando para matar el rato mientras el vehiculo pasaba por el banco que habia sido asaltado hace varias horas.

—¿Qué haremos entonces? —Radiant rompió el silencio y Homaliel vio al chico atraves del espejo retrovisor—¿Qué debemos de hacer para salir de aquí?

—Esperar, porque no podemos entrar libremente al puerto.

—Si, Rarity tiene control total de todos los medios de transporte, si quieren acercarse al menos al puerto debemos de hablar con alguien—Afirmo Silverstar dejando su arma en la alforja de su uniforme y al llegar a un cruce dieron vuelta hacia la derecha bajando por una colina y se veía a lo lejos el puerto y kilómetros mas adelante, la isla donde estaba Griffinstone.

—¿Y quien es ese alguien?

—Un amigo—Respondio Homaliel mientras el coche apresuraba su velocidad—Aunque no es muy agradable, a decir verdad. Nos arriesgamos mucho llevandolos a ese lugar, todos los humanos y Equestres odian todo lo del interior de la ilusión y si los reconocen podrían decirle a Rarity.

—¿Por qué nos odia? —Pregunto Pherica y Homaliel la miro por el retrovisor.

—No lo sabemos tal cual, solo sabemos que viene de otra Equestria, de otra época. Suponemos que el odio es general; No ha de aceptar a todo aquel que venga del interior de la ilusión como el resto.

—Pero tampoco podemos preguntarle porque no quiere a nadie del interior de la ilusión sabiendo que la mayoría que vive aquí fuera escaparon de la ilusión. Ilógico ¿No?

—Todo en este mundo es ilogico—Dijo Reinhardt viendo el coche detenerse en una esquina, los chicos vieron por las ventanas y era un barrio pobre, las paredes de los edificios estaban grafiteados con simbolos confusos y entre los grafitis habia agujeros y el suelo todavía habia metralla de armas de fuego—¿Dónde estamos?

—En su hogar.

—Espero sean fans, porque asi se ganarían la confianza.

—¿Fans? ¿De quien? —Pregunto Pherica y los policías sonrieron bajando del coche haciendoles la seña, los chicos bajaron del coche y caminaron hacia un edificio al otro lado de la calle, de 4 pisos de altura con una puerta metálica a un costado, era la entrada a una cochera. Los chicos vieron la fachada con desconfianza; Las ventanas estaban entablilladas y la puerta principal estaba bloqueada por un gran bloque de acero y en el piso habia siluetas de personas y Equestres, habían matado a varios y quedaron regados a los pies de los chicos, miraron a todas partes escuchando el ruido de la ciudad, sirenas de los coches policiacos, el claxon de los vehículos, gritos de personas y alguno que otro disparo que los ponía en alerta. Con temor a lo que sucediera pero veían a los policías y estaban tranquilos.

Silverstar toco la puerta de metal varias veces, con ritmo y con magia apareció una ranura alargada y un par de ojos aparecieron, vieron a los policías y la puerta se elevo lentamente a la altura del pegaso, el pegaso entro y el policía igual agachándose, estando a medio entrar le dijo a los chicos que entraran con señas. Los chicos entraron por la puerta corrediza y esta se bajo de golpe.

—Espero tengas una razón para venir a molestarme, Silverstar—En la oscuridad aquella voz se escuchaba profunda, con gran fuerza que hacia eco en la cochera, los chicos apenas podían verse entre la oscuridad.

—Oh, claro que la hay. Siempre la hay—Silverstar respondio con naturalidad, con una sonrisa que solo aquella voz podía ver.

—¿Y por que han venido a molestarme? Creo que deje claro que no me volvería a relacionar contigo, solo me traes problemas.

—Si, lo recuerdo pero tampoco no olvides que por nosotros ustedes están fuera de la ilusión. Asi que, nos deben más que un favor—Aquella voz chisto y se encendieron las luces, las paredes comenzaron a iluminarse mostrando cuadros de un trio de pegasos, con uniformes azules con un rayo amarillo en el centro, sobre los tres pegasos habia 4 siluetas con más pegasos volando y al pie de el cuadro habia un rayo amarillo con un par de alas. Los demás cuadros eran fotografías de los pegasos en diferentes lugares; Rainbow Falls, Canterlot, Ponyville, entre muchos más lugares emblemáticos pero llamó la atención de Pherica al ver en un cuadro a su madre dando 3 medallones dorados a esos pegasos enmascarados y con uniforme dorado.

Las luces terminaron de encenderse y vieron a tres pegasos de pie delante de ellos con un gesto poco amigable, la pegaso de la izquierda era la poderosa Spitfire, una pegaso de pelaje amarillo con la melena anaranjada y una franja amarilla simulando a un trueno al igual que su cola, en el extremo derecho la intrépida Fleetfoot, de pelaje azul celeste con melena blanca con toques azulados y en el centro, sentado en un sillon de cuero marron, el valiente Soarin, de pelaje azul celeste con una melena azul marino. Los tres veían a los chicos sonriendo, aunque los chicos en vez de sentirse comodos se sentían amenazados, a las patas de los pegasos habia un cumulo de armas de fuego, provenientes de una realidad lejana a Equestria. Eran traficantes de armas.

—Veo que esta vez trajiste compañia—Dijo Soarin sonriendo mientras sacaba de su espalda una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor—¿Por qué arriesgas nuestro trabajo trayendo a estos chicos? ¿Acaso quieren que nos maten a todos?

—Soarin, Spitfire, Fleetfoot. ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Pherica dio un paso al frente pero fue amenazada por Spitfire sacando una pistola, ella se detuvo de golpe levantando ambas manos.

—Tranquila señorita, nosotros somos los que hacemos las preguntas aqui—Dijo Spitfire con una sonrisa malévola, con esa característica voz rasposa que la destacaba como la capitana de los Wonderbolts. Los chicos querían intervenir pero no podían, tenían miedo de aquellas armas.

—Asi es Spitfire, aquí hacemos las preguntas—Soarin termino de encender su cigarro y le dio una larga bocanada lanzando el humo al aire—¿Por qué los trajeron? Saben muy bien que cada vez que traen a mas personas del interior nos arriesgas a todos a que Rarity nos encuentre y nos asesine.

—Y peor aun para nosotros—Dijo Fleetfoot, con esa voz chistosa que le caracterizaba. Denotando el arrastrar la letra S como una serpiente—Son los hijos de las princesas.

—Creo que si los entregamos, podrían pagarnos mucho dinero. ¿No crees Soarin? —Spitfire dejo de apuntar a Pherica y ella respiro aliviada pero regreso a su lugar.

—Si, seria bueno. Pero también, nos podríamos exponer. Díganos, ¿Por qué los trajeron?

—Los chicos necesitan Ayuda, Soarin. Necesitan llegar a Griffinstone.

—¿Griffinstone? ¿A que? Ese lugar esta maldito. Sera mejor que regresen a su hogar. Aquí afuera no es lugar para niños.

—No lo es—Dijo Radiant—No es lugar para nosotros. Ni para ustedes—Radiant dio un paso al frente y Spitfire junto con Fleetfoot apuntaron al chico con las pistolas pero no mostro temor, aunque por dentro su corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad, no sabría que hacer si llegasen a disparar.

—Supongo que lo que quieren es morir, porque aquí no hay nada para ustedes. Ya lo vieron, allá afuera solo hay maldad.

—Pues moriremos, pero queremos salvarlos. Salvarlos a ustedes.

—¡Tonterias! ¡Deberiamos matarlos Soarin! Solo nos traerán problemas.

—Si, los matamos y luego los entregamos con Rarity para que nos de el dinero para largarnos de aquí—Reafirmo Fleetfoot sonriendo. Reinhardt vio a su hermano, sabia que tenia miedo, podía verlo mover la pata trasera involuntariamente

—Tranquilos—Homaliel dio un paso al frente, tapando a Radiant de la mirada de Spitfire—No queremos que eso pase, aunque ustedes sean nuestros amigos no podemos permitir que les hagan daño.

—Afirmativo. Ademas, de no ser por nosotros ustedes seguirían en las calles. Todas esas armas se las dimos para algo. Asi que es hora de devolvernos el favor.

Soarin miro a la pareja de policías, ambos tan serenos y vio a los chicos, todos temerosos de los pegasos. Soarin dio una bocanada de cigarro y saco el humo por la nariz.

—¿Y por que quieren ayudarnos? Este mundo ya no tiene salvación, sal a la calle y mira al cielo, no hay dia ni noche, primavera o invierno. Todo es un caos—Dijo Soarin apagando el cigarro contra el sillon—La gente que viene dentro del interior de la ilusión viven engañados, creen que Equestria ya no peligra, que enemigos como Tirek, Rey Sombra o Grogar ya no existen. Pero hay peores cosas que ellos juntos. Creen con la ilusión que todo esta bien, que todo es felicidad y magia. ¡Estupidos!

Y fue cuando Radiant entendio, habia algo que mantenía a la gente exterior pensando mal de la ilusión, miro a su hermano consternado y el asintió. Comprendiendo lo que quería decirle con la mirada. La gente del exterior piensa que los que viven dentro de la ilusión son conscientes que el mundo esta llegando a su fin e ignoran el problema cuando en realidad los que viven dentro de la ilusión no son conscientes de eso, Radiant saco el mapa y miro Ponyville. Y como el primer dia que salieron de la ilusión. No estaba.

—No es cierto—Dijo Pherica, tomada de las manos con miedo, ignorando la colera de Raphiel viendo a sus potenciales enemigos. Quien esperaba cualquier cosa para desmembrarlos vivos y cortar la garganta de Homaliel, emanando un invisble aura de maldad de su cuerpo—La gente que vive dentro de la ilusión no saben de esto, en realidad. Nadie lo sabe, solo nosotros. Y mi madre.

—Y la nuestra—Dijo Radiant y su hermano se acerco tomándolo de la cabeza acariciandole—Nosotros no sabíamos que toda nuestra vida era un engaño. Que estábamos dentro de un mundo artificial creado por el guardian del mundo.

—Toda nuestra vida creimos que ese lugar era nuestro hogar, hasta que vimos la verdad. Encontramos el libro y se nos revelo que nuestro verdadero hogar, aquí afuera. En verdad esta peligrando—Reinhardt bajo la mirada tratando de sonreírle a su hermano pero el peso de sus palabras le deprimían.

—Es por eso que nosotros también huimos de nuestra vida dentro de la ilusión, queremos salvar al mundo, queremos ser verdaderamente libres. Como ustedes.

—O como lo eran antes, Wonderbolts—Pherica se acerco a sus amigos, sin querer apartándose de su guardaespaldas. Alejándola del grupo, tomo los hombros de Reinhardt y los pegasos cruzaron mirada, obviamente no estaban conmovidos por las palabras y era obvio por los gestos molestos aunque de alguna forma creyeron que era verdad que la gente dentro de la ilusión no saben del exterior. Porque asi sucedió con ellos.

—Soarin, amigo. ¿Qué eras antes de salir al exterior? —Pregunto Silverstar, extendiendo sus alas. Soarin vio a su amigo y sonrio moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados.

—Al peor volador de los Wonderbolts—Soarin miro los cuadros y vio uno en especifico, algo que sucedió hace ya mucho tiempo, Rainbow Falls—Recuerdo muy bien ese dia, cuando competimos para clasificar en los juegos de Equestria y me lastima el ala derecha y Spitfire casi me reemplaza por Rainbow Dash.

—Y fue ella quien nos dijo que estábamos haciendo mal en cambiarte—Spitfire sonrio dándole un codazo a Soarin—Aunque no eras tan malo, sabias planear muy bien.

—Si, incluso chocar con estilo—Fleetfloot comenzó a reírse dejando su arma en el piso, los tres Wonderbolts comenzaron a reírse con unas pequeñas lagrimas.

—Dejenos pensar, no queremos morir tampoco ¿Saben? Aunque no parezca queremos seguir viviendo.

Soarin fue claro, aunque sonreía no quería arriesgar a sus amigas, dijo que hablaría con ellas tranquilamente y tendría a su disposición a los policías para ayudarles a planear antes de que la tormenta llegara a tierra.

Soarin les dio su casa para tomar un rato mientras planeaban, lo cual tranquilizo a los chicos en especial a Raphiel. Que no quería ver al traidor ante sus ojos de nuevo, y fue la primera en salir del garage, pasaron por una puerta de madera en una esquina y llegaron a la cocina; Un pequeño cuarto con paredes de madera y una mesa en el centro de azulejo. Habia platos de vidrio transparente con cereal. Parecía reciente y daba casi claro que estaban comiendo cuando los chicos llegaron.

Los chicos vieron este cuarto con una tranquilidad casi forzada. Tenían el estrés de la tormenta y el enigma de Rarity ¿Por qué querria matar a los chicos? Se dispersaron por la cocina entrando a cada habitación que habia en el primer piso dejando solo a Radiant, vio a su hermano entrar a la sala, a Pherica asomarse por la ventana en la cocina curiosa, viendo el altísimo hotel de Rarity a lo lejos. Raphiel camino hacia el recibidor donde se sento en las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

Radiant camino sin decir nada por donde salió Raphiel y la vio sentada, mordiéndose las uñas. Quiso hablar con ella pero su mirada penetrante incomodo al chico, sonrio forzoso y subio por las escaleras, en su caminata vio en las paredes cuadros, no se detuvo a ver cuadro por cuadro pero veía que en ella habia una pequeña familia; Un padre, una madre, y dos pequeños potros. Uno unicornio y otro pegaso.

Radiant no podía sentirse mal en pensar en donde estarían los habitantes de este hogar, termino de subir por las escaleras, vio hacia ambos lados en un corto corredor, habiendo dos puertas por cada lado y frente a él un baño.

A su derecha habia una ventana que daba al mar y la luz entraba por esa ventana, un pequeño haz de luz dorado y purpura iluminaban parte del suelo y camino hacia aquello. Vio las puertas cerradas y miro por la ventana, suspirando. Decaido, decepcionado. Habia tanta negatividad en el mundo que lo deprimia. No comprendía como salvar un mundo condenado

—Y aun cuando el mundo este al borde de la extinción, no dejare de velar por el. Porque yo he nacido para cargar con sus pecados y morir por su amor—Radiantshield volteo a a su lado derecho y estaba de pie el guardian del mundo, aquel hombre de altísima estatura, con una armadura blanca y una capa por igual, teniendo en ella la bandera de Equestria con 3 pares de alas bordadas. Igualmente, sus tres pares de alas sobresalían de el, levitantes y sin ninguna aparente unión física. El cabello del guardian era castaño con ojos avellanas con una pequeña sonrisa—Veo que me necesitas chico. Dime ¿Qué te aflige?

—¿No es obvio? Este lugar, Fillydelphia. Es un caos ¿Cómo permitiste que esto sucediera?

—No lo permití—El guardián respondió caminando hacia la ventana—Pasó lo que tuvo que pasar. Fue algo fuera de mi alcance.

—¿Por qué debemos de cargar con esto? ¿Por qué ver a todos los ponys y humanos derrotados? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué guardian?

—Por culpa de Arkzrimiel, ese hombre. No tiene corazón, no tiene alma. Es por eso que hace esto, o lo hizo. Cree que puede destruir Equestria a su antojo. Y como yo me negué y borre del libro el destino de todos los ponys y de humanos, lo ha maldecido para vengarse.

—¿Qué hay de lo que dijo Homaliel? ¿Otros guardianes? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —El guardian bajo la mirada, no esperaba eso.

—Los guardianes no eran seres de bondad ni de amor, eran seres que llevaban el apocalipsis a donde fueran, su reina. Aquella mujer que no debe ser recordada. Ordenaba que todo mundo se sometiera a ella para seguir teniendo poder y un dia acabar con la vida dentro de la creación. Lo que esta haciendo Arkzrimiel.

—¿Y tu mataste a los guardianes? —El guardian asintió lentamente con pesar.

—No a todos, deje a muchos con vida. Sabia que un dia peligrarían y necesitarían sacrificar sus poderes para sobrevivir, por eso ves a Homaliel como un ser humano cualquiera, si tuviera su poder. Si tuviera lo que tenia en aquel entonces. Ahorita seria un conquistador.

—¿Por qué aseguras eso? Ha sido una muy buena persona desde que lo conozco.

—Porque conozco a los guardianes, el dia que su reino comenzó a ser consumido por el abismo de Arkzrimiel, el fue de los tantos que uso su poder para ayudar a Phoenix a traerlos a Equestria, a costa de su magia divina. Aunque me puedo equivocar, el salvó a su especie de la extinción entre tantos que habia en aquella época.

—¿Entonces te puedes equivocar? —Y el guardian del mundo se quedo callado por un largo rato. Radiant no podía sentir una emoción especifica, veía la imponente del guardia enmudecido en esa pose; hombros caídos y alas parcialmente caídas junto con su mirada constantemente asintiendo.

—…Si, me puedo equivocar. Soy un hombre a fin de cuentas; Vi lo que paso en Equestria antes de la creación, lo que esta pasando y lo que pasara. Pero en ese margen, en mi inexistencia puede que me equivoque.

—¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo puedo salvar a todos ellos?

—…Siendo libre; Haz conseguido el estoque del lobo blanco, el martillo del infame guardian, el espadón de Phoenix, las cuchillas de Krysta—El guardian dio media vuelta, y miro al chico, y el podía ver al guardian y lo que estaba detrás de él. La ventana, en aquel especto casi transparente el guardian se arrodillo y tomo al chico de los hombros—Tu viaje apenas ha comenzado, aun cuando tengas las 4 armas de los titanes necesitas más para poder salvar este mundo.

—¿Qué necesito? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Tu hermano también necesita una de estas reliquias, en mi viaje por el mundo deje muchas regadas por allí. Quizás en algún punto encuentres un arma digna para tu hermano, o si es que ella lo elige a él.

—No entiendo, ¿Él necesita un arma? —Y el guardián asintió— ¿Qué clase de arma?

—Una que se adecue a su naturaleza, quizás ahora no veas nada en él, pero necesita seguir su luz. Pronto sabras porque necesitara un arma.

—¿Puedes contarme algo más de tu pasado? Aquella guerra eclipsar—Y el guardián cambio su gesto de golpe, a una sorprendida y eventualmente se entristeció—¿Sucede algo?

—No…Es que esa guerra, no me trae buenos recueros.

—Si no quieres decirme…No importa, el libro de todos modos me lo dira—Y el guardián asintió sonriendo con esmero pero la tristeza era notoria, se levanto del suelo y camino hacia la ventana lentamente—¿Ya te vas?

—Si, tengo que volver a mi prisión. Arkzrimiel cada vez se percata cuando me voy y trata de borrar nuestra existencia. Pronto Radiantshield. Pronto sabras mi nombre. De momento, ves a Griffinstone y encuentra a Gherman, él te dirá a donde ir.

—Gracias Guardián, gracias por aparecer.

—No es nada chico, hago todo lo que hago por los seres que tanto amo—El guardian camino hacia la ventana y su cuerpo comenzó a difuminarse en pequeñas luces blancas—Antes de volver dile a Rarity lo que te dire. Solo lo dire una vez y quizás te ayude con tu viaje.

Y asi el guardian comenzó a hablar aunque su voz comenzó a desvanecerse, aunque el ruido dejo de existir para él, Radiantshield entendió lo que decía y comenzó a llorar mientras aquel hombre desaparecía lentamente con una sonrisa y también, con un par de lagrimas muy obvias. Radiantshield asintió aceptando aquella misión.

" _Creo yo que una de las razones por las que tuve un hijo con CloudChaser, fue para proteger esa realidad. Tenia miedo de que la falta de guardianes causase un desequilibrio armonico y divino. Por lo que en mi intento de desesperación e ignorancia cometí tal pecado. Y ahora que ha terminado la guerra, ambas hermanas fueron condenadas justamente por sus crímenes. Tengo miedo de que el hijo al que le di la espalda regrese con rencor en su corazón"_

— _Pagina 550,625 "Guerra Eclipsar" Parte 3_


	26. LA TEORIA DEL CAOS I

**QUE ONDA A TODOS AQUI BRAVETHUNDER TRAYENDOLES TRAS MUCHO TIEMPO OTRO CAPITULO MÁS DE ESTE GRAN FIC, SE QUE ME HE VUELTO ALGO PEREZOSO CON ESTA HISTORIA PERO ES PORQUE COMO HE DICHO, ESTA EN TOTAL MOVIMIENTO Y DEBO DE CUIDAR MUCHO LO QUE SUCEDE ALREDEDOR, PUES HE DICHO ANTES QUE TODO IMPORTA ALREDEDOR. TODO TIENE UN FIN Y ES POR ESO QUE ME TOMO MI TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR ESTAS HISTORIAS Y SIN MÁS AHI VAN LOS ANUNCIOS.**

 **+SE QUE DIJE QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES MUY LARGA, Y LO ES. Y COMO HE DICHO SIEMPRE ES ALGO QUE VA A SER ASI, SERA LARGA PORQUE CUANDO TERMINE ESTA HISTORIA DEJARE DE ESCRIBIR MIS FANFICS Y DARE EL GRAN PASO PARA SER UN ESCRITOR Y COMENZARE CON MI PRIMER NOVELA, OBVIAMENTE PASARA TIEMPO PORQUE AUN TERMINARE AQUELLOS FICS QUE TENGO PENDIENTES PERO ESOS FICS TERMINARAN ANTES DE QUE TERMINE ESTE. ESPERO HABERME ENTENDIDO XD**

 **+HE ESTADO TRABANDO EN VARIOS PROYECTOS A LA VEZ, SE QUE NO SOY MUY BUENO HACIENDOLO PERO ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN ELLO Y UNO DE ELLOS ES LA COALICION DE LA TERCERA PARTE DEL FANFIC DE ARTURO CON ESTE FANFIC, Y SE QUE HE DEJADO MUCHAS MIGAJAS EN ESTE FANFIC Y ESPERO HABER DEJADO TODO CLARO PARA LA UNION CON ESOS FANFICS.**

 **+Y COMO HE DICHO SIEMPRE, ESTA HISTORIA ESTA CARGADA DE MUCHA NEGATIVIDAD, NO ME MALENTIENDAN. QUIERO DAR ESA EMOCION, QUIERO DEJAR CLARO QUE TODO LO QUE SUCEDA FUERA DE LA ILUSION DEL GUARDIAN ES MUY DIFERENTE A LO QUE HAY DENTRO, NO FUNCIONA NADA DE "LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD" O CONVENCER AL VILLANO QUE SEA BUENO, ESO AQUI NADA IMPORTA Y ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAN ESO, Y SI. HABRA CAPITULOS DENTRO DE LA ILUSION DEL GUARDIAN PARA REMARCAR MUCHO ESO Y DAR A ENTENDER MI PUNTO.**

 **+ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DIVIDIDO EN DOS PARTES, OBVIAMENTE ES EL PROLOGO AL VERDADERO ARCO DE HISTORIA COMO DIJE, PERO LO DIVIDI EN DOS PARA NO AGOBIARLOS TANTO PERO TAMBIEN LO HICE PORQUE QUIERO REMARCAR ALGO EN ESOS DOS CAPITULOS Y ESPERO SE ENTIENDA. EN FIN.**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLOS, LOS VERE HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS. LOS QUIERE MUCHO SU AMIGO BRAVETHUNDER**

 **THIS AIN'T NO PLACE FOR NO HERO**

 **THIS AIN'T NO PLACE FOR NO BETTER MAN**

 **THIS AIN'T NO PLACE FOR NO HERO**

 **TO CALL "HOME"**

 **(SHORT CHANGE HERO-THE HEAVY)**

* * *

—CAPITULO 24: TEORIA DEL CAOS—

 _ **Escudo de águila**_

 _Como dice su nombre, un escudo hecho a partir de un águila petrificada del norte de Griffinstone. El guerrero legendario junto con su hermano de la muerte capturó al Águila al ver lo fuerte que era y su voluntad hacia que valiera una fortuna. Quitándole su cuerpo contra su voluntad y crear el escudo redondo con el águila en relieve con las alas extendidas. Quien irónicamente el espectro del águila protege dicho escudo de cualquiera quien no tenga la voluntad y el deseo que tuvieron ambos seres al quitarle su cuerpo._

Cuando algo va a ir mal, ira mal. O a veces, desearas que "el que te vaya mal" sea lo mejor, porque las cosas no han ido como deberían de ir. O quizás, si. Pero eso es un problema menor.

Las cosas no fueron bien desde el momento que los chicos salieron de la casa de los Wonderbolts, voladores especialistas y capaces de volar grandes distancias en pocos minutos, tenían la resistencia de los mejores guardias de Terranova y eran símbolo de valor y orgullo. Algo que dibujaba una sonrisa en la retirada general Rainbow Dash en épocas de antaño.

Aunque ahora eran traficantes de armas en el bajo mundo de Fillydelphia en el mundo exterior, fuera de la ilusión. Quienes vendían armas para los ladrones y asesinos con el fin de tener un lugar seguro en el mundo que se les habia arrebatado por la codicia y el poder.

Radiantshield habia hablado con Soarin y Spitfire. Ambos concordaron que podrían llegar al muelle sin problemas; Pasar los retenes de la policía y algunos mafiosos contratados por Rarity por las alcantarillas mientras que Raphiel y Pherica distraían a los policías para que Reinhardt usara su fuerza para neutralizar a las fuerzas y evitar llamadas de auxilio.

El plan habia sido perfecto en un principio, pero no contaron con algo; Rarity ya sabia de sus movimientos, y ahora los chicos corrian por las calles de la ciudad separados en pequeños grupos de dos personas, iba en compañía de Silverstar en la zona residencial de la clase media, edificios grandes de ladrillo y niños y potros jugando en los parques cercanos a las casas, en el otro extremo de la ciudad bajo las luces de los helicópteros corria Reinhardt junto con Homaliel en el distrito comercial y a las afueras de la ciudad, casi frontera con Baltimare volaba Raphiel con Pherica, ambas con armas en mano buscando un lugar para esconderse mientras que la policía les disparaba por tierra y cielo. Todos sin saber el destino de los Wonderbolts. Quienes la ultima vez que los vieron fueron tomados como rehenes por la mafia de Rarity.

Y ahora los chicos estaban distanciados por grandes edificios de ladrillo, luces blancas y las sirenas de todo el cuerpo policial comprado por Rarity.

Mientras esta unicornio de pelaje blanco, de vestido color vino con un lapiz labial de color lila veía su metrópolis desde su torre sonriendo viendo por la ventana a los grupos separados por magia.

—¿Cómo supo que irían en grupo al muelle, señorita Rarity? —Pregunto su asistente, una pony terrestre de pelaje color crema con ojos azules claro, una melena color azul marino con una gran franja de azul claro, su Cutiemark era un sombrero con una pluma escarlata. Su voz era suave y delicada, casi como el de Fluttershy.

—Sencillo señorita Pommel, esos chicos buscan las reliquias del guardian del mundo —Rarity volteo a su asistente con una gran sonrisa y camino hacia ella —Necesito que despliegue a la banda de Suri en los bosques alrededor de la ciudad, necesito que traiga a la princesa Pherica y la aleje cuanto antes de su guardaespaldas llamada Raphiel. Ambas juntas serán un problema.

—Claro señorita Rarity, ire a avisar a Suri Polomare —Su asistente, dio media vuelta y Rarity sonreía con vanidad, ella sabia cosas que los chicos no. Y con saber el objetivo de los chicos la volvía un villano potencial.

Miro su enorme salón con orgullo, viendo las paredes de mármol y diamante cuadros de ella misma en diferentes poses, algunas provocativas.

—Dentro de poco obtendré lo que me pertenece por derecho, pagaras. Pagaras ***** ****** —menciono el nombre del guardian del mundo, algo impensable para la creación, el saber el verdadero nombre de aquel ser, demostraba cuanto conocimiento tenia sobre el nuevo mundo. El mundo exterior.

¿Qué planes tiene para la Pherica?

¿Por qué su motivación es detener a los chicos? Miro con una sonrisa mientras alguien le veía desde lejos, mirando con odio a la unicornio. Con un odio indescriptible y se desvanecio aquella silueta en la nada.

Radiantshield se oculto en un callejon con Silverstar, dentro de un contenedor de basura, ambos estaban sentados sobre varias bolsas negras de basura mientras Radiant jadeaba frustrado y Silverstar sacaba su arma para cargarla, ambos escuchaban las sirenas de las patrullas y las pisadas de los oficiales.

—¡¿Cómo paso esto?! —Grito Radiant pero Silverstar le tapo la boca con su pata.

—Callate, no quieras llamar la atencion —Silverstar también estaba enfurecido por como cambiaron las cosas de golpe pero tenia que tranquilizarse. Buscaba una forma —No sabemos como supieron todo pero debemos de rescatar a los Wonderbolts. Si los dejamos mucho tiempo podrían matarlos.

—¿Y donde crees que los tengan?

—Posiblemente en la torre de Rarity, cuando se trata de asuntos "importantes" Todos los detenidos van directo a ella para decidir su destino, si ella lo considera factible los ejecutara ella misma.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué gana?

—Miedo, ella dice "Que es mejor que te teman a que te respeten, porque asi nadie se meterá contigo" Una estupidez sin sentido —Radiant sabia que era una estupidez lo que hacia Rarity y quería hacer lo correcto, quería ayudar a los Wonderbolts pero quedaba ya poquísimas horas para que la tormenta llegara y los barcos serian anclados a tierra y nada podría hacerlos mover.

—¿Y sabes donde los llevan?

—Al sótano, Rarity le molesta que usen sus "dormitorios" para las ejecuciones asi que los manda al sótano antes de cualquier procedimiento, es probable que esten allí.

—¿Y los demás? —Silverstar levanto un poco la tapa del contenedor hacia ambos lados buscando peligro.

—Si todos tienen el mismo deseo nos encontraremos allí; Si Homaliel esta con el resto sabra donde llevarlos y asi estar todos juntos. Andando —Silverstar salto del contenedor y Radiant le siguió, miraron a ambos lados con la pistola en una de las alas de Silverstar y Radiant tenia un aura de magia en el mango de la espada listo para desenvainarla.

—¿Y que pasara cuando lleguemos?

—Habra que ver, Rarity sabe que vamos para allá. QUIERE que vayamos. ¿Para que? No lo se, pero vayamos Joven Radiantshield, no puedo dejar morir a unos buenos amigos.

Silverstar troto con cautela y Radiant le siguió, habia quedado grabado ese sentido de lealtad por parte de Silverstar esperando encontrarse con su hermano, ambos se perdieron en el largo callejon escuchando como la ciudad se movia alrededor de ellos, todos buscaban a los hijos de la Princesa de la amistad. Querian cobrar una recompensa millonaria.

Por el otro lado, en un punto lejano de la ciudad estaba Reinhardt con Homaliel, ambos en el patio de una casa de dos pisos con jardín, alberca y una casita para juegos. Es allí donde se escondían ambos humanos. Reinhardt tenia su lanza entre brazos y Homaliel su arma empuñada. La casita era muy pequeña para ambos que estaban encorvados y apenas podían doblar sus alas pero por las ventanas salían las puntas de dichas alas, escuchaban a lo lejos las sirenas y los helicópteros. Reinhardt estaba molesto pero mantenía su postura callada mirando al suelo y Homaliel miraba al techo aun jadeando por todo el recorrido volando y algunas partes corriendo.

Ambos pensaban en como todo cambio; Como iban por la alcantarilla y una explosión los hizo salir, al estar fuera estaban rodeados por toda la fuerza policiaca y de la mafia apuntándoles con las armas, de no ser por Reinhardt su hermano ahora estaría muerto junto con sus amigas.

Reinhardt al parpadear veía como cortaba a los policías humanos y Equestres con su lanza y Homaliel traicionaba a sus compañeros y camaradas en especie disparándoles al cuerpo. Ambos no esperaban tener que actuar de esa forma, ambos se sentían deshonrados. Aunque termino riendo Homaliel.

—Todo fue una mierda, ¿No crees? —Homaliel reviso su arma sacando el cargador viendo las pocas balas que le quedaban —Creí que si hacíamos las cosas al pie de la letra no tendríamos problemas, pero olvide que en este mundo nada puede terminar bien.

—¿Crees que esten bien? —Pregunto Reinhardt mirando al policía con un gesto tranquilo aunque en sus ojos veía la preocupación sobre su hermano y amigas.

—…Si, creo que están bien. Silverstar esta con ellos, espero —Homaliel introdujo el cargador de nuevo tratando de sonreir.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? No puedo irme sin mi familia.

—Ni yo sin Silverstar —Homaliel se paso la mano por la barbilla guardando el arma en su funda —Fueron por Soarin y el resto a la torre de Rarity.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque es lo que quiere ella, ya escuchaste a la mafia; "La líder quiere verlos" Es obvio que nos quiere a todos en la torre y por eso los lleva allí. Además de que en el sótano del lugar hacen las ejecuciones.

—¿Ejecuciones? ¿No solo enjuiciaban a los ladrones?

—No, asi no funciona este mundo; A lo mejor en Equestria central si, pero aquí cuando alguien roba o mata a alguien, no se le enjuicia, se le liquida. Y Rarity lo hace porque prefiere que le tengan miedo. Asi ella mantiene el orden en este lugar, claro. Hay gente como los Wonderbolts que reparten el caos pero ella no se tienta el corazón y hace lo que cree que es mejor.

—¿Crees que los vayan a ejecutar?

—Lo más probable, los tres repartían armas a pequeñas bandas que iban en contra del gobierno de Rarity, o dictadura. Asi que los va a asesinar para que pueda dormir tranquila.

—¿Qué haremos?

—Ayudaremos, pero debemos de esperar unos minutos. Conociendo a Rarity mandó a sus matones a buscarnos y salir en este instante es peligroso. Asi que esperemos un rato.

Ambos guardaron silencio, buscaron formas para distraerse pero estar encerrados en una casita para jugar no daba muchas cosas para bajar su estrés.

—Y, bueno. ¿Cómo sabes tanto de los guardianes? —Reinhardt volteo a ver a Homaliel y él le vio a los ojos sin ninguna expresión aunque se recargo en la pared de plástico viendo al techito de la casa.

—Ya lo dije; Era un guardian como el hombre que acabo con la dictadura. Tengo muchos milenios de edad y he visto muchas cosas.

—¿Y por qué permitían que su líder hiciera eso? ¿Nunca se sintieron mal por lo que hacían?

—Eran otros tiempos niño, en aquel entonces creíamos que hacíamos lo correcto; Ibamos a un mundo, nos dabamos a conocer y les ofrecíamos el conocimiento absoluto a cambio de su mundo y lo hacían, y se sumaban mas guardianes con cada mundo adquirido. Pero cuando "Él" fue a mi hogar junto con las siete ponys que cuidan de Equestria central nos dimos cuenta que nosotros eramos los malos, y por eso cuando destruía la ciudad no pusimos oposición, además de que sabíamos que era un ser con poder inmensurable.

—¿Quién era el guardian del mundo? Mi hermano, Radiantshield habla de el como un héroe. Habla como si fuera alguien de admirar, pero yo no lo siento de esa forma.

—¿Y como lo ves?

—Como un cuento de hadas, nunca lo he visto, nunca lo he tratado. Mi hermano habla mucho con él, pero pienso que es parte de su imaginación o no se. Desde chico ha sido asi —Homaliel comenzó a reírse mirando ahora a la pared delante de ellos.

—Pero no es un cuento de hadas, ni una leyenda. Es algo real, ese hombre, ese guardian hizo muchas cosas reales. Y creo que aun sigue allá afuera haciendo de las suyas.

—¿Crees que en verdad quiera salvar el mundo? Mi hermano me lo dice a diario.

—¿Y tu que crees? —Reinhardt aparto la mirada de Homaliel mirando la punta de su lanza, aun con sangre de los policías y Equestres. Apretó el mango con fuerza sin mostrar una emoción o un gesto de preocupación —Me recuerdas a alguien, joven Reinhardt.

—¿Alguien?

—Si, no puedo dejar de verte a los ojos sin verlo a "él"

—¿Él? —Reinhardt giro la cabeza hacia Homaliel confuso y Homaliel sonrio.

—El guardian no fue el único que causo el fin de mi mundo, habia alguien más con él.

—¿Quién?

—Un hombre idéntico a él, de cabello blanco y ojos purpuras, tenia una armadura negra con un gran cristal en el pecho. Su nombre era (…)

Pherica y Raphiel corrian por el bosque queriendo alejarse lo más posible de sus perseguidores, un grupo de unicornios y pegasos con trajes negros con armas humanas, Raphiel volaba detrás de Pherica, en caso de que dispararan hacia ellas, Raphiel recibiría el disparo porque ese era su trabajo, proteger a la hija de la Reina de Terranova.

—¡Por aca! —Se escucho a lo lejos el grito de uno de esos Equestres mientras ellas volaban entre los arboles esquivando las ramas escuchando la metralla impactar en los arboles y las astillas volar sobre ellas.

—¡Mierda Radiantshield! ¡Pensé que esto saldría bien! ¡DIJISTE QUE SALDRIA BIEN! —Los ojos de Raphiel irradiaba una llama roja sin precedentes, era una ira que brillaba como la gigante roja, Rigel. Pherica tenia en sus manos aquel enorme martillo aunque la sostenia con miedo mientras las luces de los disparos pasaban por sus costados sin que ninguno les diera de milagro.

—¡¿A dónde vamos Raphiel?! —Pherica volteo pero una bala paso por un lado de su cabeza y ella agacho la cabeza regresando al frente.

—¡Tu avanza! ¡No podemos dejar que te lleven! ¡Tu madre me dijo que te protegiera de todo peligro, y es lo que hare!

Ambas volaron sobre la copa de los arboles y Raphiel volteo viendo como un mar de pegasos se acercaba a ellas, contaba 30 pegasos volando junto con varios humanos, no dejaba de maldecir el nombre de Radiant mientras veían a la ciudad encogerse por la distancia que tomaban.

Siguieron avanzando hasta salir del territorio de Fillydelphia y subir por la gran montaña y ver a lo lejos el castillo de Canterlot a medio destruir, y vio hacia la costa, aquella luz blanca. Tenia razón las leyendas del cristal de enfoque. Tendria una esperanza de volver al interior de Equestria.

— _Raphiel, si un dia. Si algo sucede mientras estes en el exterior, prométeme que usaras el cristal de enfoque para volver_ — _La Reina de Terranova tomo el hombro de Raphiel con cariño mientras veían por la ventana de una de las torres del castillo aquel enorme faro a la distancia._

— _¿Por qué alteza? ¿Qué hay de Radiantshield y Reinhardt?_ — _La reina bajo la mirada viendo el pequeño jardín donde jugaba Pherica con Radiantshield mientras Reinhardt veía a lo lejos bajo un árbol._

— _Sabes muy bien que quiero a ambos chicos, son casi hermanos para mi hija pero no puedo permitir que la pongan en riesgo, mi hija no puede pasar por lo que el guardian quiere que sufra._

— _¿Y que pasara con la Princesa Twilight? ¿No cree que habrá represalias si solo regresa Pherica y no sus hijos?_ — _La Reina Phoenix esbozo una pequeña risa viendo a su hija volar de un lado a otro con Radiant sobre su espalda._

— _Es culpa de ella que todo esto pase, de no haber ocultado la verdad quizás el mundo del exterior sería un poco más habitable, además el guardián del mundo nos condeno a esto. Asi que ¿Qué más podemos perder?_

— _Con todo respeto reina pero no creo que debamos dejar a los chicos a su suerte si las cosas peligran, ya vio lo que sucedió la vez pasada. El Guardian acabó con nuestro reino y si lo hacemos enfurecer podríamos pagar caro._

— _Los chicos están destinados a seguir los pasos del guardian del mundo, pero eso no exenta a que mi hija pase por lo que yo pase por mi juventud. Pherica no merece estar donde yo estuve cuando serví al guardian, hasta el dia de hoy pago por no haber hecho algo. Asi que te ordeno como tu reina que si llega el momento en el que mi hija peligre, que los chicos esten perdidos o cualquier situación. La traigas de regreso, Twilight no sabe que el cristal de enfoque sirve como una pequeña conexión entre realidades._

— _Alteza. Phoenix…_

— _Hazlo con honor, prefiero mil veces a mi hija y que el mundo se vaya al infierno. Porque es donde debemos de estar. Donde merecemos estar por hacerle caso._

— _De acuerdo Reina, lo hare. Si algo sucede, le traeré a su hija._

Raphiel no paraba de recordar ese fragmento, aquel trozo de recuerdo donde la Reina propuso traicionar la confianza de Twilight Sparkle y aunque confiaba en sus habilidades para volar temia que una de esas condenadas balas acertara en el cuerpo de Pherica, ambas volaban casi a una velocidad supersónica, viendo el faro de Terranova hasta la costa opuesta, sabia que ese cristal era tan poderoso que no importa en el lugar que estuvieran o la realidad que anduvieran verían el brillo de la punta del faro en cualquier parte, todo por la gracia de su reina. Aunque también por la maldad que hay en su corazón hacia la princesa Sparkle.

 _ **Cristal de enfoque**_

 _Un cristal de color blanco en forma de corazón regalado por la princesa del amor del Imperio de cristal, como muestra de paz y amor de su reino al naciente Reino de Terranova._

 _Con una función similar al corazón de cristal, este cristal de enfoque sirve como guía para todos sus habitantes, aun en el día más oscuro podrán ver su luz en el horizonte que les servirá como camino a su hogar, su luz reconfortará a quien la necesite y protegerá de todo peligro._

Raphiel volteo hacia atrás y ya no veía a nadie, a ningún humano ni Equestre, Se detuvo y Pherica por igual, ambas viendo hacia aquella dirección, no habia ninguna señal de vida. Solo el anaranjado cielo y las copas marrones de los arboles.

— ¿Se fueron Raphiel?

—No lo se Pher, pero vamonos. Debemos de volverá Terranova —Raphiel dio media vuelta volando hacia el faro.

—¿Irnos? ¿Al faro? ¿Qué hay en el faro? ¿Terranova?

—Volveremos a casa Pherica, no puedo ponerte en riesgo.

—¿Y que hay de Radiant y Rein? —Raphiel se detuvo a un lado de ella mirando el suelo, aquellos caminos de tierra y hojas quemadas en el paramo de arboles sin fin.

—Lo siento Pherica, pero le prometi a tu madre que te llevaría a Terranova si tu vida peligraba. Vamonos —Raphiel tomo la mano de Pherica y avanzo pero Pherica tiro de ella —¿Qué haces? Debemos irnos, tu vida vale mucho.

—¡¿Y la de ellos no?! Son mis amigos, NUESTROS amigos Raphiel. No podemos dejarlos.

—Lo siento Pherica pero ellos nos arrastraron a esto, el guardian del mundo los obligó a hacer esto. No puedo dejar que sufras por ellos —Pherica tiro de ella y Raphiel veía al suelo acongojada.

—¡No los dejare! ¡Son mis hermanos! —Raphiel reacciono por las palabras de Pherica mirando la luz en el faro, recordando algo prohibido —No me ire sin ellos.

—Pero querida, si no lo harás —Ambas chicas vieron sobre ellas y vieron a un mar de hombres y Equestres apuntando hacia ellas y cerca de ellas una ilusión de Rarity sonriendo —Llévenselas.

—Ni en sueños… —Raphiel tomo las cuchillas y estaba a punto de abalanzarse cuando un hombre la tomo del hombre golpeándole en la espalda y un pegaso disparar con un arma corta sus alas. Raphiel dio un grito desgarrador y se le fueron encima dos docenas de hombres para que no se liberara.

—¡RAPHIEL! —Pherica tomo su mazo viendo como aquella bola de personas caia al suelo pero Rarity apareció delante de ella sonriendo cruelmente.

—Si fuera tu no haría eso querida, ¿O acaso quisieras que adornáramos tus preciosas alas? —Rarity miro al cielo y todos sus hombres quitaron el seguro a sus armas haciendo un fuerte sonido continuo y Pherica apreto el martillo con fuerza y bajo los brazos frustrada —Lo supuse. Vamonos, llevemos a la princesa de porcelana la torre. Tenemos una gala que auspiciar.

Rarity se desvanecio y el mar de sicarios cayo sobre Raphiel y ella no opuso fuerza, lo ultimo que vio fue a Raphiel siendo cargada de los brazos por dos humanos inconsciente sangrando por las alas teñidas de carmesí, su mente se habia perdido en la frustración y sin su guardaespaldas estaba indefensa.

Radiant veía la torre sobre el tejado de un edificio con Silverstar, viendo las calles abarrotadas de policías y patrullas. Las personas que pasaban por la avenida eran registradas por la fuerza y esto molestaba a Radiant como empujaban a las personas a las paredes para revisar si no tenían armas o alguna pista sobre ellos, bajaron del techo sentándose a espaldas de la torre viendo la puerta del tejado por la que salieron.

—¿Cómo entramos Silverstar? El lugar esta sitiado.

—Hay dos entradas a la torre; la principal que vemos que esta asquerosamente protegida y la puerta trasera, es una puerta de emergencias en caso de cataclismo, pero tiene un sistema de seguridad muy bueno, tiene lector de retina y dactilar. Obviamente la fuerza policiaca no tiene acceso a la puerta, solo "la guardia" de Rarity puede entrar por allí.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacemos? No nos podemos quedar de patas cruzadas.

—Lo se, lo se. Dejame pensar…. ¡Lo tengo!

—¿Qué tienes? —Silverstar se paro quitándose el uniforme mirando la entrada principal.

—Entraremos allí.

—¿Estas loco? Nos atraparan apenas nos vean.

—Ese es el punto chico…

Y Silverstar dio un salto a la calle planeando hasta estar delante del resto de policías y sacar su pistola y comenzar a disparar, Radiant observo como varios de aquellos oficiales se ocultaban detrás de los vehículos mientras Silverstar seguía disparando sin intenciones de herir a sus viejos compañeros pero ellos no parecían estar bajo los sentimientos de la camaradería y disparaban hacia Silverstar y aunque no lo mataron varias balas impactaron en sus alas y una en sus patas y este cayó arrodillado soltando el arma y Radiant saltó maldiciendo al pegaso pero no iba a atacar, iba a rendirse también.

Aterrizo a un lado de Silverstar protegiéndolo con sus alas mientras el jadeaba por el par de disparos. Extendió sus alas para protegerlo delatando asi su posición en la realeza; Sus alas blancas con plumas doradas y aquel enorme espadón saliendo por la parte trasera de su tunica, los policías retrocedieron un paso al reconocer el espadón y más al ver que habia en su interior. Algo que Radiant no percibia.

Veian el rostro molesto de Radiant y dudaron por un minuto mientras sus alas protegían al pegaso herido, aunque no impidió que lo rodearan lentamente hasta apresarlo.

Reinhardt avanzaba por las calles junto con Homaliel, aquel hombre de terranova y anteriormente un infame guardian, esquivaban las calles principales entrando a callejones y algunas casas abandonadas, Reinhardt tenia una pistola de escuadra de 9 mm con un par de cargadores en cada bolsillo.

Habian escuchado varios disparos provenientes del centro de la ciudad y aunque no apresuraron el paso sintieron un temor por sus amigos.

—¿Qué crees que haya pasado? —Reinhardt se recargo en la pared guardando el arma debajo de su uniforme. Homaliel simplemente oculto el arma en su espalda y ambos asomaron la cabeza viendo a la calle y las personas caminando con prisa por los disparos, ambos notaron sus expresiones llenas de miedo y estrés por vivir en una ciudad llena de corrupción.

—No lo se, pero tenemos que llegar. Seguramente hicieron una estupidez.

Ambos salieron a la calle caminando entre la multitud de personas, golpeando hombros en el transcurso, doblaron una esquina y siguieron de largo, cruzaron una calle y entraron a otro callejon y escucharon cerca algunas sirenas, ambos cruzaron miradas en el callejon, entre algunos botes de basura y se sentaron colocando bolsas sobre los botes para ocultarse mejor. Ambos se veían a los ojos por obligación.

—¿Y que haremos? —Pregunto Reinhardt sacando el arma sosteniéndola con ambas manos sintiendo el poder de esas endemoniadas armas.

—Tenemos que buscar la forma de entrar al edificio. No podemos entrar por la parte frontal, si esos disparos son señal de que Silverstar y Radiantsiheld estuvieron allí significa que solo nosotros quedamos libres.

—¿Qué le harán a mi hermano? No puedo dejarlo solo.

—No le harán nada, de momento. Al tener a uno de los hijos de Twilight Sparkle y una de las armas legendarias. Dudo mucho que se atrevan a ponerle la mano encima.

—¿Arma legendaria? ¿A que te refieres con eso? —Homaliel sonrio apenado apartando la mirada del chico.

—Creo que dije algo que no debi haber dicho; En fin. Ese hombre no controlara mi vida—Homaliel junto las manos y con la escaza magia que habia en su cuerpo materializo la imagen de 4 armas; Un espadón, Un baculo, Una espada con la hoja rota y un latigo dentado—En nuestro universo, o lo que queda de este. Existen armas de poder brutal, pero cada arma se distingue por categoría. Cada arma tiene una función esencial. Mantener el orden, asi como el guardian la tiene con sus titanes, también las armas que repartio por el mundo. El arma de "Nivel bajo" por asi decirlo; Son las armas de categoría legendaria, son armas de leyenda y su poder es brutal pero no sirven para dañar a un dios, las armas de categoría supremo, son aquellas armas legadas por un semi-dios, en el caso del baculo de Alexiel, este baculo tiene el poder para igualar a un Dios genuino pero carece del poder para herirlo o quitarle la vida, y al final. Las armas de Categoria Absoluta, estas armas son legadas por aquellos dioses que le dieron sentido a nuestra creación. O más bien, los hijos de aquel Dios que nos condeno a esto. Como lo es la hoja de Siegfried. Un arma de categoría absoluta que es capaz de herir de muerte a un verdadero Dios. Tu hermano tiene un arma de leyenda, tu amiga Pherica tiene un arma de poder supremo.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? Mi hermano es el que lleva el control de toda esta aventura.

—Si, lo se. Pero si tu hermano no sobrevive…Deberas de seguir con este viaje—Reinhardt tuvo un escalofrio al tener esa palabra en mente, si su hermano no sobrevive. El tiene que cargar con la responsabilidad de seguir con el viaje. Y peor aun, sobrevivir con la culpa—Recuerda lo que te dije, el guardian no es el único desgraciado con control en este mundo. Busca a su idéntico. Aquel que no debe ser amado.

Reinhardt bajo la mirada con temor, aunque su rostro no mostraba ese sentimiento. Tenia miedo de lo que fuera a pasar, no era consciente de lo que perdería si su hermano muriese.

Aunque paso un rato pensando se distrajo al ver en el cielo un mar de pegasos y humanos. En el centro de ellos volaba Rarity envuelta en magia. Reconocia el hechizo y de quien era originalmente; Ese hechizo lo usaba su tia Starlight para poder volar.

—Oh-oh—Dijo Homaliel caminando levantándose del suelo con la mirada al cielo sacando su arma—Capturaron a Raphiel y a Pherica.

—¿Qué? —Reinhardt levanto la mirada parándose viendo como traían a Raphiel colgada por sus alas con varios arpones y a Pherica esposada entre dos guardias. Reinhardt vio como se alejaron y sobre su mejilla cayo una gota, se paso la mano por la mejilla y era sangre. Sangre de color dorado.

—Veo que no pudieron escapar. Mierda—Homaliel salió a la calle mirando hacia ambos lados, habían menos personas que hace varios minutos y cruzo la calle corriendo y Reinhardt le siguió mirando la sangre en su mano. Llegaron a otro callejon y doblaron una esquina entre varios edificios acercándose a la gran torre.

Reinhardt comenzaba a tener miedo, veía el cielo como las gotas de Raphiel caian sobre ellos. Golpeando algunos botes de basura o manchando ventanas. Seguian aquel rastro con el temor de que la guardaespaldas angelical sea incapaz de recuperarse de esas heridas. Cruzaron varias conexiones entre callejones hasta llegar a la parte trasera del edificio. Ambos vieron a un grupo de "guardias" de Rarity custodiar la entrada, eran 6 guardias, tres por cada lado del callejon, 3 pegasos y 3 humanos con armas largas con trajes negros y una pluma purpura en cada sombrero.

—Los malditos saben que vamos a querer entrar por atras—Dijo Homaliel revisando el numero de balas del cargador.

—¿Cómo entraremos?

—Todos los guardias de Rarity pueden entrar por esas puertas gracias a un lector de retina para los pegasos y uno dactilar, se necesita ambos para entrar y obviamente nadie del cuerpo policial puede entrar por allí.

—¿Usaremos a uno de ellos?

—No exactamente. Levanta tu arma, necesitamos hacer esto rápido y sin llamar la atencion—Homaliel saco un par de silenciadores para las armas y le dio una a Reinhardt, vio como enroscaba el silenciador en el arma y le imito—Espero no hagan mucho ruido, necesitamos a un pegaso y un humano. Apunta a la cabeza.

Reinhardt vio con temor al humano mientras el caminaba pegado a la pared mientras los guardias veían hacia el frente, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Reinhardt habia peleado con bestias magicas en el bosque infinito pero nunca con otros seres pensantes. Ni cuando pelearon contra Llanas sintió tal temor. Arrebatar vidas no era lo suyo.

Caminaron pegados a la pared con sus armas en mano, Homaliel señalo a dos guardias; Un pegaso y un humano, ambos estaban muy cerca de la pared y serian los primeros que liquidarían, asi que acercándose lo suficiente Homaliel apunto al hombre que estaba en un punto lejano y Reinhardt apunto al pegaso. Era un pegaso de pelaje blanco y melena castaña con los ojos de color verde esmeralda. Tenia una mirada agotada y llena de odio.

Homaliel miro a Reinhardt y dio la orden, regreso la mirada y disparo. El arma apenas emitio un sonido y el guardia cayo llamando la atención de guardias, Reinhardt bajo un poco la mirada y disparo acertando en la sien del pegaso arrebatándole de golpe la vida y Homaliel siguió con los demás guardias que apenas volteaban recibían impactos certeros en la cabeza y Reinhardt disparaba fallando varios tiros pero al final mataba a los guardias.

Cayendo el ultimo Homaliel respiro aliviado guardiando el arma mirando a todas partes, no habían levantado ningún alboroto. Mientras que Reinhardt veía el cadáver del pegaso, aquel que le recordaba a su hermano. Sus pies se manchaban de sangre carmesi y dorada.

—Ayudame Reinhardt, debemos de cargarlos al lector—Homaliel se arrodillo tomando al pegaso, aquel cuerpo sin vida, su cabeza se movia hacia los lados goteando sangre y Reinhardt aparto la mirada. Y lo noto Homaliel y fue comprensivo—Si te sientes mal, lo hare yo. No te preocupes.

Homaliel cargo al pegaso como pudo y tomo su cabeza y tiro de su melena para acercarlo al lector y su pupila fue escaneada con un pequeño laser azul y se escucho un seguro abrirse, dejo caer el cuerpo y tomo de los hombros a un hombre, de cabello grisaceo con los ojos lilas, lo acerco a la puerta y puso su palma en el lector a un costado y fue escaneado por un laser verde y la puerta se abrió. Homaliel sonrio satisfecho y dejo caer el cadáver cayendo sobre el cuerpo del pegaso. Y empujo la puerta con la mano en la cintura, listo para desenfundar su arma.

Entro por el umbral y saco la mano dando el visto bueno, Reinhardt camino con los hombros caídos y entro por la puerta y esta se cerro lentamente y los seguros se colocaron de nuevo.

En el interior del edificio ambos caminaron con cautela; era una larga sala con cajas de madera y luces amarillas. Estaban en un almacen y habia muchas cajas, Homaliel se acerco a una de estas y quito la tapa de madera viendo en su interior más armas humanas.

—¿Por qué tiene más armas? —Pregunto Reinhardt con un tono afligido y Homaliel camino por el único pasillo de la bodega abriendo las cajas con una mirada llena de preocupación.

—No lo se, todas estas armas son del Rey. Tenia entendido que el Rey escondio un cargamento de armas en cada ciudad de Equestria pero no creo que fueran tantas armas ¿Para que tantas? ¿De donde saco Rarity tantas? —Continuaron caminando por el pasillo entre las cajas viendo un elevador de carga—Si lo que se esta bien, ellos esten en el sótano. Dos niveles debajo de nosotros, pero a Raphiel y Pherica entraron por la sala de Rarity asi que estamos en una encrucijada. ¿A dónde vamos primero?

— _De eso no hay que preocuparse amigo, pues he venido a socorrerte.._. —Dijo una profunda pero suave voz proveniendo del elevador, vestido de tunica blanca y dos pares de alas blancas.

Radiantshield y Silverstar caminaban entre un gran grupo de policías, ambos con varios moretones en el rostro. Los escoltaron por el recibidor del edificio hasta un elevador y entraron y bajaron al sótano. El elevador era pequeño pero elegante; Los botones del elevador eran de esmeraldas y habia un gran espejo en la parte trasera y sobre ellos un candelabro. Radiant sonreía después de todo el estrés y como llamaron la atención al igual que Silverstar quien habia golpeado a varios de sus viejos compañeros y estos no podían herirle de muerte por ordenes asi que se sentía victorioso.

El transcurso fue corto, las puertas se abrieron en un suave movimiento llegando a un largo pasillo de paredes de oro, obviamente el oro fue creado por la magia de Rarity asi que ella le da el valor que le quiera dar, y Radiantshield notó que el oro era "Falso" Hecho por la magia de Rarity y se sintió ofendido porque le recordó aquellos libros de la madre de la alquimia. Hermana menor del Rey. Cuyo nombre es olvidado cruelmente pese a su importancia.

Las puertas eran de color carmesi con espectaculares en los nombres, eran nombre de mujeres y yeguas. Y veía en cada peurta un letrero blanco que decía "No molestar" Silverstar miro al chico avergonzado.

—Espero no te incomode esto, pero no te conte del todo la verdad.

—¿Cuál verdad?

—Digamos que esta Rarity dirige también el prostíbulo. De la época de la que ella viene dirigió un lugar igual a este pero gracias al poder que obtuvo aquí lo "mejoro" incluyendo mujeres humanas entre sus "servidoras" asi que esta parte es algo vergonzoso que veas. Y llegues a escuchar.

—No hay problema, me incomoda más el hecho de que fabrique el oro falso—Radiant recordó a CherryJubilee y como dirigía un prostíbulo de igual forma, aunque a diferencia de aquella vez se sentía cómodo porque al menos tuvo Rarity la dignidad de poner puertas y decorarlo.

—¿Es falso?

—Si, mira las paredes. El oro falso es liso, no tiene ningún corte, ninguna muesca. El oro de verdad aunque lo pulas con el mejor lustrador siempre dejara rastros. Pero este no, la primera ley de la alquimia de la Santa dice que nunca hay que crear oro. No solo porque desestabilizaría la moneda en el reino sino que también provocaría una codicia con los creadores.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Uno de los libros que mi madre prohibia que leyera era la biblia de la alquimia, donde habla de estas cosas. Aunque no me gusta hacerlo porque ya tengo magia, entiendo porque se hacia. Y ya veo que Rarity lo hacia por codicia—Ambos miraron a las paredes y querían seguir platicando pero un golpe de un policía aturdio a Radiantshield, Silverstar intento defenderlo pero también recibió un golpe. Ambos siguieron caminando con los animos por lo bajo, en silencio.

Radiant pensaba en como liberarse, aunque se habían dejado apresar a propósito y tenia la confianza de luchar porque a él no le quitaron sus armas, lo cual también le hacia desconfiar.

Al seguir avanzando notaron a lo lejos una puerta de color blanco con la inicial de Rarity en cursiva, los policías se detuvieron pero obligaron a los pegasos avanzar, con temor siguieron andando solos en el pasillo, deteniéndose en la puerta. Miraron hacia atrás y los policías les apuntaban con las armas, ambos se miraron a los ojos con duda y tragaron saliva y abrieron la puerta.

Era un cuarto de tamaño regular, habia un gran espejo a un costado y en el cetnro tres sillas y en ellas estaban los Wonderbolts; en el centro estaba Soarin y a su derecha Spitfire e izquierda Fleetfoot. Estaban atados de patas a las sillas con mordazas y al fondo de la sala. Sentada al pie de la cama Rarity con un revolver hecho de plata. Radiant y Silverstar entraron y la puerta se cerro tras entrar.

Y Rarity comenzó a hablar. Habló de algo que le abrió los ojos a Radiantshield.

Raphiel y Pherica estaban atadas a unas sillas, Raphiel estaba con la vista abajo llena de sangre mirando a una ventana, del otro lado de la ventana estaba Radiantshield junto con Silverstar y del otro lado de la sala Rarity y en medio los Wonderbolts.

—¿Cómo te sientes Raph? ¿Te duele algo? —Raphiel no respondio, su orgullo estaba por los suelos, habia tratado de abandonar a sus amigos, a su familia por un pacto con la reina y ahora. Aquel juramento que selló con su alma estaba a punto de romperse—¿Raphiel?

— _Es un gusto conocerlos al fin_ —Dijo Rarity, oyéndose su voz como un eco en la pequeña sala— _Veo que el hijo de mi amiga crecio grande y fuerte._

Radiantshield no dijo nada, entrecerró los ojos molesto por como tenían a sus amigos los Wonderbolts.

—¿Qué les ira a hacer? Tengo miedo Raphiel—Y Raphiel no dijo nada, solo vio la escena con un tono rojizo en un ojo por la sangre.

— _Espero hayan tenido un grato viaje, saben. Este mundo no es tan "Generoso" como muchos lo esperábamos._

— _¿Qué planeas Rarity? Ellos son solo unos niños—_ intervino Silverstar dando un paso al frente, pero Rarity le disparo pasando la bala por un costado, rasguñando su oreja izquierda.

— _Es de mala educacion interrumpir querido, espero que me perdones "Sobrino" pero los modales son primero._

Radiantshield se estremecio viendo a su amigo arrodillado tapándose la oreja mientras le sangraba pero no dijo nada.

—¡Debemos de hacer algo Raphiel! ¡Hay que ayudarlos! —Pero Raphiel no dijo nada, en su mente tenia la traición y el miedo hacia el guardian. Rarity estaba apunto de cometer un pecado.

— _En fin; Como sabran, yo no soy de esta época. Vengo de una época muy antes, de una guerra. Pero no lo quiero alargar mucho. Digamos que escape de ese mundo donde todo se perdió: Magia, Honestidad, Lealtad, amabilidad, risa…Y generosidad. Y llegue aquí para ser feliz, pero ¿Qué me encuentro? Un mundo al borde de la extinción, caos, muerte. Asi que sí, tome el control de esta ciudad para que todos tuvieran un lugar donde ser felices…_

— _¿A que costo?_ —Interrumpio Radiantshield molesto, tenia la mirada palpitante por el colera. Raphiel vio esto como una señal. Algo de temer— _Todos afuera tienen miedo, están enojados todo el tiempo y se matan entre ellos. ¿Acaso esto es mantener el control para ti? Que patética._

Rarity apunto a Radiantshield molesta, apreto del gatillo y la bala impacto a un costado suyo. Dudo en dispararle y eso fue muy notorio. Silverstar vio como Radiantshield no se inmuto y siguió viendo a Rarity. Bajo el arma queriendo recobrar su compostura.

— _Bueno, si. La gente pasa por esas cosas querido, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Sol ohago lo mejor que puedo hacer. Ser yo, y regalarles esta ciudad antes de que el fin este cerca._

Raphiel miro a Pherica y ella forcejeaba con sus ataduras para liberarse, miro alrededor y no habia nada que romper. Pero vio la ventana y encontró la forma para romper sus ataduras.

— _El mundo es un caos Rarity, no podemos evitarlo. Debemos de ayudarnos entre nosotros, no vendernos_ —Radiantshield dio un paso al frente pero otro disparo de Rarity lo detuvo, aunque no tuvo miedo si le daba más ira en su corazón.

— _No lo entiendes querido, yo le hago un bien a este mundo. Mira a las demás ciudades, apenas pueden mantenerse con vida. Fillydelphia es el único lugar con orden en este mundo. Creo que tanto caos hay que Discord abandono esta realidad._

Radiantshield se impresiono, al igual que Silverstar y especialmente Raphiel. Los tres habían escuchado la leyenda de que hace tiempo existio un dios del caos con el nombre de Discord, que se rumoraba que era amigo de Fluttershy pero nunca se confirmo nada. Las leyendas decían que este Dios abandono el mundo porque habia tanto desorden que no vio razón para seguir viviendo y lo abandono. Radiant aun recordó como le pregunto a su tia sobre esa leyenda pero ella lo negó rotundamente. Aunque recuerda que lo negó con una cierta melancolía. Y se llevo u ncastigo por andar en la biblioteca de su madre.

—Pherica, escúchame—Raphiel volteo a ver a su amiga y ella la miro a los ojos con temor, ella sonrio bajando levemente la vista—Lo siento mucho, se que han pasado muchas cosas pero el llevarte a Terranova era orden de tu madre. Se que saldremos de esta pero yo no me sentire bien, asi que. Lo siento, te he fallado por pensar en abandonar a nuestros amigos.

— _Asi es querido, incluso Discord abandonó el mundo ¿Qué podemos esperar entonces?_

— _Tener fe Rarity, el guardian legendario nos salvara de esto_ —Y Rarity comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Con ese tono burlon y arrogante que molesto a Radiant.

— _Pero querido, el guardian condenó el mio_ —Radiant retrocedio un paso alejando la mirada de ella y ella avanzo hacia el— _¿No lo sabias? En ese "librito" tuyo vienen todas las hazañas de tu querido guardian, ¿acaso no lo has terminado de leer?_

— _Como sabes del libro de la vida._

— _Querido, yo estuve allí cuando el guardian sacrifico a Twilight Sparkle para "salvar" mi mundo._

Y el espejo se rompió y salió volando Raphiel con cristales incrustados en su rostro y pecho y varios de ellos rasgaron su ropa y las cuerdas, cayo de golpe a los pies de Radiant ensangrentada, miro por el hueco y Pherica estaba cortando las cuerdas de sus manos con un trozo pegado a la pared.

—¡Raphiel! —Radiant se arrodillo tomando a Raphiel de la cabeza y ella miro al chico sonriendo con algunos cristales enterrados en las mejillas y cayo desmayada. Rarity intento sonreir pero ya esperaba algo asi.

—Bueno, creo que la gran mentirosa llego. Vamos, acabemos con esto—Rarity apunto a la cabeza de Soarin—No lo tomen personal, solo son negocios.

—¡Alto! —Radiantshield saco el libro y el espadón de su tia, ambos levitantes por su magia. Y Rarity mostro indiferencia—¡Tendras que pasar por mi cadáver!

—Pero querido, eso es **imposible** —Y Rarity disparo arrancándole la vida en un instante a Soarin, el rostro de Radiantshield se cubrió con las gotas de sangre y materia gris. Sus ojos perdieron el brillo al ver la cabeza oscilante del pegaso por el impacto. Spitfire y Fleetfoot comenzó a moverse oyéndose sus quejidos por la mordaza—Perdón, se me resbalo.

Radiantshield comenzó a llenarse de una ira, no tenia mucho de conocer a los Wonderbolts pero sabia que eran seres vivientes, con sentimientos, con familia, con sueños y esperanzas. Y al ver a Rarity sonriendo al chico le generaba un odio muy grande, quería matarla.

" _Y si al final no he de renacer, siempre quedará lo que aquí creé. Retrato de aquel que tuvo el poder. Que pudo retar a la eternidad…_

… _Aun recordáis mi nombre"_

—Warcry "Keops"


	27. LA TEORIA DEL CAOS II

—CAPITULO 25: TEORIA DEL CAOS, PARTE II—

 _ **PICO DE LA ANIQUILACION**_

 _Un pico antiguo, propiedad de una antigua excavadora de ojos azules y cabello rubio, este pico este hecho de cristales hermosos y metales desconocidos, este pico fue encontrado en el corazón de un abismo en una alejada isla por su dueña. La aniquiladora, y eras después encontrado por el guardián de la muerte, Y al empuñarlo exploto en un mar de colores y caos que destruyo todo alrededor del guardián. De allí el bautizo de su nombre._

Radiantshield se le acerco a Rarity lentamente mientras comenzaba a emanar un aura lleno de odio, desprecio e ira. No cabia en su diminuto cuerpo tal odio hacia quien una vez admiro como un elemento de la armonía, Raphiel veía en el suelo apoyándose con dificultad como el chico se acercaba a Rarity y ella simplemente le veía con una sonrisa.

—Veo que he despertado algo —Dijo con una sínica sonrisa —Vamos querido, he hecho algo bueno. Los Wonderbolts eran una molestia para mi ciudad, asi que he adelantado los tiempos del "Poderoso" guardian.

— ¡No debiste hacerlo! —Radiant se abalanzo contra Rarity y ella bloqueo su ataque envolviéndose en una esfera de magia, ambos chocaron impactando en la pared de la sala.

—Querido, no deberías de enojarte. Te hará daño en la piel—Rarity empujo al chico hacia el otro lado de la sala chocando con la puerta, Raphiel se levanto con dificultad. Mirando a ambos Wonderbolts tambalearse hacia los lados mientras que Silverstar se acercaba al cadáver de Soarin levantando su cuerpo con pena y dolor, Pherica se cubria la boca con algunas lagrimas y Silverstar quito la bolsa viendo el entumecido rostro de Soarin y aquellos ojos grises con la bala en medio de la frente y bajo sus parpados moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados.

—Radiantshield—Silverstar miro al chico con las patas en cruz oponiéndose a la fuerza de Rarity y este le regreso la mirada—Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Radiantshield cargo una esfera de magia con su pata izquierda y la descargo sobre la de Rarity y ella volo hacia la parte trasera de la sala rompiendo la esfera, aunque quedo ilesa. Si perdió fuerza ante la notable magia del chico.

—Veo que he sido capaz de algo que nadie lo ha hecho, "Sobrino" —Dijo aun con ese pudor en sus palabras pero filosas—No entiendes como funciona el mundo exterior, no sabes como funciona esta ciudad, ellos se oponen a eso. Simplemente doy orden—Y Rarity saco su revolver y disparo varias veces hacia Fleetfoot, quien paso la bala por un costado pero la ultima bala golpeo su espalda—Esto si fue intencional—Y Radiantshield enfurecio aún más al ver a Rarity sonreir y saco de su espalda aquel enorme espadón. Borrándole la sonrisa.

—¡pagaras por lo que haz hecho! ¡No mereces ser un elemento de la armonía!

—Tu… ¿De donde la sacaste? —Rarity retrocedio un paso al ver el enorme espadón levitando sobre el hombro de Radiantshield, veía la hoja dorada reflejar la luz acompañado de la mirada dorada del chico, aquella mirada emanando un aura de oro, un aura divino.

Rarity aun recuerda como se uso ese espadón para acabar con la guerra eclipsar, era algo que sueña hasta en el presente, ver como la cruel Princesa Celestia atravesó el corazón de su hermana en el medio del campo. Aun tras haberse convertido en Nightmare Moon. No fue rival ante la espada que aquella vez fue alimentada por los elementos de la armonía, que manipulados fueron para ser usados para el mal.

Aunque el guardian Legendario dejo el arma en aquel lugar, ella aun recuerda todo. Y tiene traumas tras la guerra. Y ver esa arma, aquella causante de la muerte de casi toda Equestria y la de Twilight Sparkle, que se sacrificó para que tal poder no destruyera el continente.

—¡Ahora se por que vinimos! ¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Es para detenerte! —Radiantshield se abalanzo hacia Rarity lanzando un tajo letal hacia ella, quien apenas pudo teletransportarse hacia la puerta de la sala.

—Radiantshield, detén esta locura. Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo—Rarity comenzó a sudar retrocediento con cautela.

—¿Acuerdo? ¿En serio? —Silverstar dejo el cuerpo de Soarin caminando hacia ella—¿Acaso eres imbécil? Mataste a un inocente y casi matas a otro. ¿En serio crees que eso basta? Rarity, el chico tiene el poder de borrarte de una vez por todas, y nadie lo va a detener.

—Soarin era un buen pegaso—Raphiel se tambaleaba soltando a Spitfire mientras Pherica hacia lo mismo con Fleetfoot. Quienes una vez libres se abalanzaron hacia Soarin llorando en silencio—Antes de que todo esto se fuera a la mierda, antes que "Tu salvador" Arruinara todo. El era miembro de los Wonderbolts, acróbatas de vuelo impresionantes, con un futuro prometedor, con familias, con amigos. Y tu, con esta mierda de ciudad. Acabaste con sus esperanzas.

—Lo amabamos—Dijo Spitfire limpiándose las lagrimas, con Soarin entre sus patas junto con Fleetfoot—Aunque era torpe, era bueno. Queremos que los chicos nos salven de esto, nos salven del futuro…Que nos salven de ti.

Radiantshield camino lentamente hacia Rarity, quien veía la mirada de Radiantshield, ese odio. Radiantshield ya habia visto a muchos morir en su camino pero estaba cansado.

—¡¿Creen que me ganaran?! ¡¿Creen que matándome harán el cambio?! ¡Este mundo no existen los héroes! ¡Nadie los alabrara! —Y nadie dijo nada, Radiantshield corrio hacia ella cargando su ataque, y ella dio corrio hacia la puerta sin pensarlo, abrió la puerta esquivando a todos los hombres y Equestres que salían de las habitaciones, maldiciendo que no hubiese ninguno de sus escoltas para protegerla, o usarlos de distracción.

Radiantshield se detuvo antes de salir de la habitación y bajo su espadón, viendo todo el pasillo llenándose de personas y Rarity a lo lejos corriendo, dio media vuelta y el grupo estaba casi reunido. De no ser por el fallecimiento de Soarin el plan hubiera salido perfecto.

Se reunió con sus amigos y se sento en el suelo y comenzó a llorar junto con Spitfire y Fleetfoot mientras Raphiel veía como curar a Fleetfoot con su magia pero al ser un arma humana, no podía hacer casi nada.

—¿Ahora que? —Pregunto Pherica arrodillada mirando a los chicos con los hombros caídos.

—No podemos dejar que Rarity se vaya con la suya—Dijo Silverstar mirando a Radiant.

—Lo se—Respondio Radiant mirando al pegaso—Tiene que pagar por lo que hizo. Pero debemos de hacer lo importante, respetar a Soarin.

Radiant cerró los ojos orando a quien Dios este dispuesto a escuchar por el alma de Soarin. Rezando para que encuentre la tan deseada paz que anhelaba. Lejos de la miseria del mundo real, del mundo exterior. Llorando, ignorando el disturbio en el pasillo, olvidando que era cuestión de minutos que los guardias de Rarity bajarían a detenerlos.

Pero aun asi siguió rezando, rezando y llorando.

Y alguien decidio mostrarse ante ellos. O al menos, solo visible para dos personas malditas quienes estuvieron conscientes de su presencia, detuvo el tiempo. Porque ya ha conseguido el poder para hacerlo, desde hace milenios y hace poco.

—Supongo que, no esperabas esto Radiantshield—Dijo el guardian legendario mirando la escena, mirando a las paredes y el ventanal destrozado. Mirando a Raphiel con los cristales en su rostro y cuerpo, inmóvil y con disparos en la espalda. Malherida, y enfurecida.

—¿Por qué permites que esto pase? ¿Por qué dejas que mueran?

—Porque asi es el destino, yo no tengo nada que ver. Solo los traje de nuevo, ellos habían fallecido hace ya más de 300 años. Yo los traje porque quería que tuvieran otra oportunidad, más lecciones de vida, más amores, más familia de la que tuvieron. Algo que a mi se me fue negado.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para detener esto? ¿Qué hago?

—Ya te lo dije; Cambiar el mundo. Salvarlos a todos.

—Pero el murió. Volvió a morir—Dijo Radiantshield con pesar. Aunque confundido por lo que dijo el guardián. No entendía como es que los pudo traer a la vida de nuevo, y como lo hizo con todo el mundo.

—Lo se, y de hecho el no debió morir, asi no lo tuve planeado. Y es hora de que cometas tu primer pecado.

El guardian saco de su armadura una mancha negra, una esfera de tinta negra y se la cedió a Radiantshield, aquella esfera flotaba alrededor de su cuerpo. El seguía la esfera hasta que se detuvo en el libro de la vida. Y fue absorbida por ella.

—¿Qué es?

—Tinta. La misma tinta que use para alterar ese libro, de hecho. Es la misma que me condeno a esto.

—¿Por qué me la das? Es mala entonces.

—Hay veces que tienes que hacer mal para hacer el bien—Y el guardian miro fijamente a Raphiel y al chico consecuentemente—Dependera de ti si lo traes de regreso, pues en el libro ya se escribió el nombre Soarin y como murió. De ti depende si lo dejas ir, o le das una nueva oportunidad. Pero te he de advertir.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Alterar el libro no solo es algo que cualquiera puede hacer, lo que yo escribi allí en realidad solo edite lo que escribió la autora original, son las mismas palabras que ella uso, simplemente altere cada letra para hacer mi libro. Mientras alteres el libro, perderas tu naturaleza. Asi como lo que paso con Llanas y perderas tu personalidad. Seras alguien nuevo, un personaje diferente. Pero tendrás tus mismos ideales y metas.

—¿Qué sere?

—Seras un guardian. Y espero no me odien más por eso. Pero es algo que yo ya tenia planeado desde mucho antes que este mundo existiera. Adelante Radiantshield, optaras por tu nuevo cuerpo. Si es que asi lo deseas.

Y el guardian del mundo dio media vuelta caminando hacia el pasillo, Radiantshield y Raphiel miraron como se alejaba lentamente y como sobre el aparecía un implacable sol y sus piernas unas brazas de acero, señal de que aun seguía preso en su maldición y el pasillo llenarse de flores blancas y a lo lejos ver la silueta del padre de la creación y el rejuvenecer a un chico de 18 años y eventualmente, un bebe.

Y el tiempo se restauro asi como las lagrimas volvieron a fluir en sus amigas. Radiantshield vio a Raphiel y ella con desapruebo miro al chico, miro a Pherica rezando y las amigas de Soarin lamentarse por cometer tantos errores.

Radiantshield tomo el libro con su pata y lo dejo en el suelo.

—Radiantshield…No lo hagas, no cometas **ese** error—Raphiel estaba empeñada a detener a Radiantshield, pero al ver el cadáver de Soarin y tanto sufrimiento, le ocultaba las palabras de Raphiel.

—¿Qué vas a hacer Radiant? —Pregunto Pherica viendo a Radiant abrir el libro, pasar por las paginas y encontrar en una de ellas una pluma negra, y ver el nombre de Soarin en la pagina y detallar toda su vida hasta ver en mayúsculas la palabra "Murió" Radiantshield trago saliva, tomo la pluma con su magia y lentamente paso la pluma sobre la palabra, se detuvo para mirar a sus amigos, Silverstar no entendia lo que haría, nadie lo entendia. Solo lo veían en silencio, con pesar. Miro a Raphiel y ella con solo mover la cabeza le dijo que no lo hiciera. Pero con tristeza, al ver al pegaso azulado muerto. Reescribió la ultima palabra y añadió más mientras su cuerpo se alteraba por tal alteración al destino.

 _Soarin, el pegaso_ ** _MURIO_** _. Amigo de Spitfire y Fleetfoot, quien tras recibir un disparo a la cabeza milagrosamente sobrevivio al disparo, sin secuelas. Y vivira una vida plena y alegre junto con sus amigas hasta el dia que puedan regresar a Equestria central donde los tres vivirán alegremente hasta el dia de su muerte natural, sin peligros, sin complicaciones. Sin miedos._

Y Radiantshield dejo la pluma sobre el libro, descansando su mano mirando a sus amigas, todos impresionados por el acto noble del chico, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Soarin viendo como su respiración volvía lentamente y la sangre de su cabeza ser absorbida por el orificio y este expulsar el proyectil rodando hasta sus largos pies descalsos, el chico tomo el proyectil con sus dedos pero un mechon de su cabello castaño cayo sobre el y soplo apartándolo y cerro el libro con ambas manos colgándolo nuevamente en su cintura.

—Radiantshield…—Raphiel se arrastro hacia el, volteo a verla y sonrio y curo sus heridas extendiendo su mano derecha.

—Raminidez, llámenme Raminidez.

Todos en la sala vieron al chico, Soarin se levanto de golpe jadeando asustando a Fleetfoot y Spitfire. Pero Radiantshield…Raminidez esperaba que se levantara, sonrio viendo al pegaso mirándose las patas atonito y sus amigas llorar abrazandolo con fuerza, aferrándose a su débil cuello. Soarin sonreía pero con la cara morada. Todos en la sala veían la escena con una sonrisa. Raminidez se levanto mirando hacia la puerta, como las personas veían tal resurrección, vieron al chico a los ojos y ver esa cruel similitud con el hombre que los condeno. Y en vez de querer atacarlo, se hicieron a un lado. Con miedo, bajaron la mirada y se apartaron de su camino y se arrodillaron y los Equestres pegaron la frente al suelo y los humanos miraron el suelo con el miedo en sus corazones, esperando a que el chico no los mate con solo pensarlo.

Raminidez avanzo por el pasillo con el resto de sus amigos, el ignoraba el miedo en el pasillo, como hasta los guardias de Rarity habían bajado sus armas al ver al alto humano, de dos pares de alas y una tunica blanca con el libro colgando en su cintura, pero sus amigos no podían creer lo que veían, la reacción de todos al ver a los guardias de Rarity y los Equestres era impresionante, Pherica veía a todos de lado a lado ayudando a Raphiel a caminar. Pues aunque sus heridas esten sanadas, Raphiel sentía que su cuerpo se haría trizas en cualquier momento, el juramento. Aquello que prometio proteger…

Los chicos al llegar al elevador vieron las puertas metálicas abiertas y el foso del elevador, Raminidez se asomo viendo hacia abajo y estaba la caja del elevador aplastada. Rarity la habia dejado caer.

—Silverstar ¿Hay otro camino? —Raminidez sonrio viendo al pequeño pegaso verde. Silverstar sonrio intimidado.

—Si, bueno. Tambien hay un elevador de carga detrás de una de las habitaciones, si no me equivoco es en la tercera puerta de lado izquierdo. Y creo yo que no encontraremos resistencia—Sonrio y Raminidez igual. Y regresaron hacia esas tres puertas con Raminidez al frente del grupo, en la tercera puerta de su lado izquierdo vieron a dos yeguas con lenceria y dos hombres semidesnudos dentro de la habitación, Radiantshield miro a esas personas con desapruebo y ellos con vergüenza se apartaron del camino, pegándose a las paredes. Pegado a la pared habia una cama con forma de corazón y en la pared habia una gran cortina color crema—Es ahí. Hay que hacer a un lado la cama.

Y Raminidez levanto su mano derecha y la cama la descanso en la pared, todos se asombraron por la facilidad que usaba su magia, Raminidez sonrio apenado por la atención y Silverstar aparto la gran cortina mostrando la caja del elevador de servio, atrás de unas puertas elevadizas de acero agujereado y el grupo avanzo a la par que Silverstar levantaba las puertas, todos entraron al elevador y Silverstar pulso uno de los botones en la pared y comenzaron a subir lentamente con el gran ruido del elevador. Todos sabían que esto llamaría la atención de Rarity y les esperaría más pelea.

Al subir por el elevador Raminidez sentía las miradas de sus amigos, bajo la mirada viendo a Soarin, Fleetfoot y Spitfire viendo al chico, no con una admiración, sino con un temor. Miro a Raphiel y esta lo veía pero una expresión dolida, decepcionada.

—¿Sucede algo? —Pregunto Raminidez viendo a sus amigos. El trio de pegasos cruzaron miradas y Raphiel aparto la mirada del chico.

—No, bueno si. Si sucede algo—Dijo Soarin levantando la mirada hacia el chico—¿Qué eres?

—¿Cómo?

—Si, ¿Qué eres? Porque eres un guardian, la causa por la que vivimos asi—Soarin dio un paso al frente queriendo confrontar al chico pero su altura parecía que veía hacia un árbol.

—No lo se, quizás si sea un guardian. No lo se…—Raminidez vio sus manos con esa sensación de perdida, de soledad.

—En fin, simplemente. No queremos saber que hay más de esas personas. Lo siento chico—Dijo Soarin mirando al suelo—Pero estarán solos después de esto. No queremos más peligro. Queremos volver a Equestria central.

—¡¿Qué?! —Pherica grito viendo al trio de pegasos, quienes saltaron viéndola. Raphiel tomo a Pherica del pecho para que no se moviera pero no era de mucha ayuda—¿Acaso no vieron lo que hizo? Te trajo a la vida Soarin, lo hizo sin dudar. ¿Y lo van a abandonar? ¡¿En serio?!

—Princesa, lo siento. Pero es como debe ser—Dijo Spitfire con un tono de voz triste, casi quebrandose—Pero mi mejor amigo murió a lado mio, e imaginar como fue. Me traerá pesadillas siempre.

—Estoy más que alegre que Radiantshield lo haya traído de regreso a nosotras. Pero…

—…Pero queremos descansar—Termino Soarin levantando la cabeza hacia el chico—No lo malinterpreten, aun estaremos ayudándolos para acabar con Rarity, pero después. Iran por su cuenta. El bote, lo verán donde dijimos. Pero sin Rarity no pondrán resistencia asi que no pondrán resistencia.

Silverstar bajo la mirada, no por lo que dijo, sino en la decepción que se llevarían al querer entrar a la ilusión del guardian, Homaliel y él lo intentaron y una vez que llegaron a los restos del bosque Everfree notaron que ese muro invisible ya no estaba.

—De acuerdo—Dijo Raminidez acariciando la melena de Soarin, intentando sonreir. Y dio media vuelta viendo el elevador subir lentamente en una gran sala viendo a su hermano y a Homaliel caminando entre grandes cajas de madera y acero escuchando su platica.

—No lo se, todas estas armas son del Rey. Tenia entendido que el Rey escondio un cargamento de armas en cada ciudad de Equestria pero no creo que fueran tantas armas ¿Para que tantas? ¿De donde saco Rarity tantas? —Continuaron caminando por el pasillo entre las cajas viendo un elevador de carga—Si lo que se esta bien, ellos esten en el sótano. Dos niveles debajo de nosotros, pero a Raphiel y Pherica entraron por la sala de Rarity asi que estamos en una encrucijada. ¿A dónde vamos primero?

— _De eso no hay que preocuparse amigo, pues he venido a socorrerte_ —El grupo de Radiantshield, temporalmente llamado Raminidez salió de un hueco en el piso, sonriendo. Homaliel apunto al alto chico, Reinhardt se congelo al ver a ese chico, reconoció esos ojos y el libro atado en su cadera.

—¿Hermano? ¿Radiantshield? —Reinhardt camino hacia el elevador asi como este se detenia delante de ellos, las compuertas se abrieron y Raminidez se acerco y abrazo a su hermano con emoción, ambos tenían la misma estatura pero Reinhardt no se veía emocionado y se quedo con los brazos colgando a diferencia de su hermano que se aferraba a su hermano.

—Asi es Reinhardt, soy yo—Raminidez solto a su hermano y retrocedio un paso y miro a su hermano con amor y afecto, pero Reinhardt no sabia como reaccionar.

—¿Qué te sucedió?

—¡Fue el guardian!—Dijo Raminidez sonriendo.

—El maldito guardian—Raphiel dijo con rencor desde atrás, aunque casi nadie la escucho Pherica a su lado se sintió amenazada ante la mirada enfurecida de Raphiel.

—¿Cómo? —Volvio a preguntar Reinhardt.

—Es una larga historia—Soarin apareció interrumpiendo a los hermanos y le dio a Reinhardt el proyectil aun con sangre—Spitfire, Fleetfoot. Vengan a ver esto—Los pegasos alzaron vuelo pasando por las cajas quitándole las tapas—¡Todas son armas humanas!

—¡Si! —Respondio Fleetfoot a lo lejos—¡Aquí hay una caja con "LVOA-C's"

—¡Aquí hay una caja con "FAMAS" —Grito Spitfire en una esquina—¡La desquiciada quiere armar un ejercito!

—¿Para que? —Pregunto Pherica mirando las enormes cajas

—Para derrocar ambos reinos; Humano y Equestre—Dijo Homaliel con temor, su voz se notaba vacilante ante sus palabras—Estas armas las debió haber robado de diferentes ciudades del continente.

—Esta claro que el Rey las dejó regadas en caso de emergencia, pero ninguno de nosotros sabíamos donde estaban estas armas—Afirmo Silvertar mirando el cruel paisaje, aquellas enormes cajas de 2 metros de altura cubiertas de tela verde.

—Hermano, se nos hará tarde para tomar el barco. No podemos demorarnos, en tu estado quizás podamos escapar—Reinhardt temia ya por la seguridad de sus amigas, Raminidez vio a los ojos a su hermano y vio aquello que él vio, vio morir a varios humanos y Equestres y por instinto arrebato una vida y ahora se siente culpable por eso.

—Lo se, tenemos dos horas para llegar al muelle y se que tengo la bendición del guardian pero no puedo dejar esto asi de simple—Raminidez vio el proyectil ensangrentado en la mano de su hermano y esta desaparecio en una tenue capa de polvo. Su hermano se sorprendio y vio a Raminidez y el intento sonreir—Rarity debe de pagar por lo que ha hecho a este mundo.

—¿Qué haremos? —Pregunto Pherica y Raminidez volteo a verla, miro el martillo en su espalda y visiones entraron a su mente, de como peleaba contra un hombre de su misma estatura de armadura negra en medio de una plaza y como este perdia el martillo y moria momentos después, en su mente se grabaron las imágenes de aquel guardian perdiendo sangre y eventualmente morir.

—Iremos por Rarity—Respondio sin dudar, a pesar de esa cruenta imagen, ¿Qué era lo que vio? ¿Algo que no debió ver? —Debemos de acabar con esto, el guardian me encargo que le dijera algo y debo de demostrárselo.

—Pero hermano, si no tomamos el barco nos tardara mucho en llegar—Replico Reinhardt pero Raminidez hizo caso omiso.

—Lo se Rein, pero no puedo permitir que ella siga libre, este lugar. Esta lleno de armas, si consigue atravesar la ilusión del guardian. Será el fin de nuestro hogar, Ponyville ya no estará.

Reinhardt bajo la mirada apretando su lanza con fuerza. Y se encogio de hombros resignándose, pues sabe que su hermano tiene la razón.

Raminidez regreso al elevador junto con sus amigas, Silverstar choco su pata con el puño de Homaliel sonriéndose, eran camaradas al final de cuentas y no podían estar separados por mucho tiempo. Todos en el elevador vieron a Soarin regresar con Fleetfoot y Spitfire armados con muchas armas, parecía que vestían las armas y apenas podían verse sus cabezas tras tantas que cargaban. Raminidez quiso reir pero en la situación debia mantener la compostura, aquel que comenzó a reírse fue Silverstar y le siguió Pherica y los pegasos se quedaron en el aire sosteniendo tantas armas como podían y algunas colgando de sus hombros.

El grupo estaba en total silencio viendo las paredes de concreto y soportes de acero mientras subían y conforme lo hacían iban escuchando pisadas a sus alrededores, Rarity habia alarmado todo su edificio y Silverstar le comento a Raminidez que posiblemente venga más gente a proteger a Rarity aunque eso no alarmo al chico y solo acaricio la melena del pegaso.

Miro hacia arriba y vio el ultimo piso del elevador, estarían allí en pocos minutos. Miro a Soarin sudando con tantas armas al igual que los Wonderbolts y tomo un par de esas armas dándole una a Homaliel y a su hermano, aunque no recibió el arma con gusto la colgó en su hombro y su lanza la guardo, le ofrecio una a Raphiel pero ella se negó rotundamente al igual que Pherica, Raminidez tomo una para él y la guardo con su magia en el libro.

Llegando al ultimo piso, el elevador se detuvo en un fuerte crujido y delante de ellos habia unas puertas metálicas oxidadas, no parecían moverse incluso cuando Homaliel pulsaba el botón para abrirlas estas no reaccionaban.

—Algo esta mal—Dijo Soarin—Lo poco que sabemos de este edificio es que estas puertas siempre están funcionando, todos los días Rarity recibe cargamentos de tela y oro.

—Quizas bloquearon la puerta—Dijo Fleetfoot acercándose a una esquina mirando la cinta corrediza—Nope, nada. No esta bloqueada.

—¿Qué será entonces? —Pregunto Spitfire acercándose al centro del elevador, pero Raminidez percibio algo caliente aproximándose a gran velocidad, al sentir el calor aumentar saco el libro y lo revento contra el suelo creando una esfera blanca de magia y la puerta exploto y se cubrieron de llamas, desde adentro parecía que habían entrado a lo más profundo del infierno y estas llamas se conviertieron en humo negro y Raminidez disperso el humo con su magia y vieron el largo pasillo lleno de sacos de arena y hombres con blindajes y Equestres acostados con armas largas. Hasta el fondo habia una pequeña puerta plateada.

—¡Malditos hijos de perra! —Grito Soarin dejando caer las armas al igual que Fleetfoot. Spitfire estaba congelada, habia visto el misil volar directamente hacia ella y de no ser por Raminidez habría muerto hecha pedazos.

—¡Pueden disparar desde adentro! —Grito Raminidez levantando el libro—¡Sere su escudo!

Y los pegasos volaron asi como Silverstar, Homaliel apunto hacia los hombres de Rarity. Aun cuando todos tenían miedo y no querían herir a los pocos sobrevivientes en el exterior no podían dejarse matar.

Raminidez comenzó a avanzar lentamente mientras disparaban hacia ellos, las balas al impactar se desvanecían en el escudo creando pequeñas ondas sobre el escudo, parecía que era agua por como reflejaba la energía de choque de los proyectiles. Soarin disparaba sin control, era claro que los pegasos la tenían difícil disparar armas diseñadas para humanos, Homaliel disparaba ráfagas controladas, y Reinhardt, a lado derecho de su hermano disparaba para protegerlo.

La eficacia de los dos policías renegados era esplendido, disparaban a matar y apenas fallaban tiros, a comparación de los pegasos que aunque despejaban el pasillo lentamente tardaban en acertar en los objetivos. Reinhardt disparaba pero su pulgar temblaba y el retroceso le ganaba por ratos levantando el arma.

Las paredes comenzaban a llenarse de sangre asi como el olor a plomo y arena caliente, sin olvidar que conforme avanzaban sus pies se llenaban de sangre y tropezaban con los cadáveres de camaradas humanos y Equestres, Raminidez sentía un dolor en su pecho cada vez que un ser vivo perdia la vida. Pero tenia un rencor hacia Rarity. Aunque fuera su tia debia pagar por lo que hizo. Y asi como ella decidio la vida de su amigo Soarin, él hace lo mismo con aquellos que se interponen.

Un mar de casquillos, sangre, carne y cadáveres llegaron a la puerta plateada. Con un cadáver de un humano sentado en la puerta. Raminidez miro hacia atrás observando la masacre; Personas y Equestres tirados en los suelos, algunos sobre los sacos de arena y otros apilados asi como los casquillos de latón y bronce reflejando las luces blancas de las lamparas. Bajo el libro asi como el escudo de luz.

—¿Listo? —Pregunto Silverstar recargado a un costado de la puerta.

—Te cubriremos la espalda chico—Afirmo Homaliel tomando la manija de la puerta del lado opuesto.

—Radiant—Pherica tomo la mano de Raminidez y el volteo a verla, veía en sus ojos un miedo—¿Qué haras?

—Hablar con Rarity, ella ha hecho cosas malas Pher. No puedo permitir que siga asi.

—"Hablar" no es algo que cualquiera haria—Dijo Raphiel sentándose en el piso mirando al chico, Raminidez miro a los ojos de Raphiel y ella estaba cansada emocionalmente—Aun tenemos tiempo para volver e ir a tomar el barco, a estas alturas dudo que Rarity quiera hacer pleito.

—Radiant—Pherica apreto la mano de Raminidez y el bajo la mirada—No hagas algo de lo que te arrepentiras, por favor.

—Pher, este mundo me ha hecho arrepentirme de todo. No se si hago bien, o hago mal. Pero mi madre depende de que tengamos éxito. Y espero todo salga bien, al menos una vez.

Y solto a Pherica y dio media vuelta, vio la puerta plateada y observo a Homaliel y Silverstar. Ambos esperando su orden y Raminidez levanto el libro creando un pequeño escudo de luz para el y Homaliel abrió la puerta lentamente y el chico entro a la gran sala.

El chico atravesó el umbral y vio a su izquierda una gran puerta de cristal y al fondo un elevador dorado, aquel donde Rarity huyó, por un momento pensó que quizás Rarity nunca subio al ultimo piso y solo llego al lobby para huir de la ciudad pero al ver a todos los cadáveres detrás lo hizo reafirmar, y si. Rarity estaba allí. Miro al frente y habia un gran cuadro de ella portando una corona plateada con gemas purpuras y una capa del mismo color con una arrogante sonrisa y en su pata una copa de oro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Miro a su derecha y habia un gran ventanal donde se veía la tormenta eléctrica llegar finalmente a la ciudad y eventualmente comenzó a llover y caer relámpagos de color lila con dorado. Causa del caos en el mundo real.

Y delante del ventanal un escritorio dorado donde yacia el cadáver de una joven yegua de pelaje color crema con la melena azulada, con un corbatín color rojo. Tenia en el pecho un cuchillo plateado y un hilo de sangre recorria el escritorio hasta el centro de la sala.

Y Raminidez cerro la puerta, miro a sus amigos preocupados del otro lado, sonrio pero tenia que terminar con esa pesadilla.

—¡Rarity! —Grito caminando al centro de la sala—¡Se que estas aquí! ¡Afronta las consecuencias!

—¡Nunca! —Y Rarity apareció detrás del escritorio y disparo al chico con un revolver de platino pero fue inútil, las balas desaparecieron al impactar con el escudo, solo quedo el ruido de la polvora haciendo eco en la sala, Raminidez miro indiferente a Rarity quien estaba cubierta de sangre de su asistente—¡No dejare que me detengas!

—Si no lo hare—Dijo Raminidez y bajo el libro pero el escudo se mantuvo a su alrededor—Tu te detendrás.

Y camino hacia Rarity pero ella respondio disparándole otra ronda de balas hasta terminar su cargador, Raminidez se detuvo del otro lado del escritorio mirándola como torpemente trataba de recargar su revolver, algunas balas caian al suelo y ella maldecia desesperada pero Raminidez se mantuvo callado. Mirando su temor.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Estoy harta de estas mierdas! —Termino de recargar y apunto a la cabeza del chico sin causarle ningún temor—¡Te crees mejor que yo ¿No?! ¡Pues no! ¡Me tomó años estar en la cima!

—Si, se nota.

—¡No permitire que el intento de guardian me detenga!

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer—Y Rarity disparo dos veces más viendo las balas desaparecer delante de ella, y ella retroceder tirándose al suelo—Rarity, por favor. Deten esto, solo tu puedes acabar con esta tortura. Mirate, te has llenado de sangre. ¿Acaso no quieres ser feliz?

—¡¿Tu que sabes de felicidad?! —Rarity levanto la mirada apuntando al chico nuevamente pero no tardo mucho en bajarla—Este mundo, esta realidad. No nos quiere. El guardian que tanto admiras. No es quien es.

—Muchos dicen que es la salvación.

—Y otros decimos que es la perdicion—Rarity miro hacia el cadáver de su asistente con tristeza—Coco Pommel, era una gran amiga mia cuando empezó la guerra eclipsar. Fue de las primeras en morir. ¿Sabes? La vi morir delante de mis ojos, murió salvándome. Cuando el Imperio Solar llegó a la boutique en Canterlot, ella me escondio tras una pila de ropa y al no decirle a la Princesa Celestia donde estaba fue empalada por sus guardias y eventualmente abusada…—Y Rarity bajó la mirada llorando—¡Los infelices le quitaron todo! ¡por mi! ¡Por mi culpa!

—¿Y por eso la mataste? ¿Pensaste que nosotros haríamos lo mismo?

—¡TU NO SABES QUE HARIAN CON UNA PONY TAN DULCE COMO ELLA! —Rarity grito con risas y lagrimas viendo a Raminidez—En mi hogar nunca existio un héroe, ¡Y aquí menos! ¡AQUÍ NO HAY LUGAR PARA HEROES! Vuelve a casa. Aquí no hay nada.

—Si tienes fe…

—¡La fe me arrebato a mis amigas! —Volvio a gritar Rarity moviendo el arma de lado a lado con su magia—Aun recuerdo ese dia, cuando nos reunimos en el paramo, en los restos del bosque Everfree y vimos el sol colisionar con la luna, asi como esta aquí. Pero allí ambos colisionaron para dominar al otro. Estaba reunida con mis amigas; Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack. Rainbow Dash era parte del Imperio solar y Fluttershy tenia unos mugrientos dragones bajo su poder. Uno de ellos se llamaba "Apocalipsis" No lo se. Ah si, y tu estupido amigo. El guardian ese…

—Y allí murió Twilight—Y Rarity asintió limpiándose las lagrimas. Raminidez camino lentamente hacia ella.

—¡El guardian nos hizo creer que todo saldría bien! ¡Que ganaríamos esta batalla como las anteriores! Pero no fue asi…No lo fue…—Raminidez no dijo nada, solo ver a su tia desvanecerse—¡Como envidio a la Rarity de este mundo! No teme a nada, viaja a donde le nace. Mientras yo me pudro en este lugar. Si Rarity hubiera visto lo que yo vi. Me entendería. Yo me entendería—Y Rarity comenzó a reírse mirando a traves de la mirilla de hiero del revolver—Se que quieres hacer lo mismo que el guardian. "Todo terminara bien y seremos amigos" Pues no. En este mundo no es asi, aquí no existen los héroes, aquí no hay lugar para gente como tu. Los guardianes nos condenaron y tu seras el verdugo.

—Se que no será de ayuda, pero el guardian me pidió que te dijera algo—Y Rarity miro a Raminidez con el ceño fruncido.

Raminidez se acerco a ella, acerco su boca a la oreja de la yegua y comenzó a hablar cosas en otro idioma, en algo inentendible. Lleno de estatica e interferencia, pero hizo llorar a Rarity a gritos. Raminidez se levanto del suelo y camino hacia la puerta, derramando varias lagrimas. Se acerco a la puerta plateada parándose delante de ella y recito unas palabras

" _Aquí no hay lugar para un héroe, no hay lugar para un buen hombre_ "

Y se escucho un disparo y el cristal se revento y vio a Rarity caer hacia el vacio. Comenzo a llorar con intensidad y abrió la puerta y sus amigos le apuntaron sin saber que habia pasado. Y Raminidez comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador de servicio y sus amigos se asomaron hacia la habitación viendo el cadáver de Coco Pommel y el ventanal roto y un revolver en el piso conforme Raminidez avanzaba llorando. Recordando las palabras que el guardian le habia dicho.

No sabia que le habia dicho pero le daba mucha tristeza recordar.

" _Ajaqch, nbcjb lxvmnvjmj j uxaqa rdvcx lxv nbcn anqvx Ydnb nb mnlancx mn uq yjman. H jbq lxux ynamqbcn cxmx nv cd pxoja, Tx ynamnaáb mn vdnex jzdí. Cfqtqopc hj vx eqeqaá Tj odnaaj nltqybja cnauqvx kqnv lxv oajvmnb tqmnanb. ynax cd uxaqaáb bdñaqnvmx txb ynljmxb mn cdb juqojb. Ltxdmlpjbna eqnvn nv ljuqvx h zdqnan anbydnbcjb._ " **cCesar5**


	28. LOS MISTERIOS DEL GUARDIAN, PARTE I

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO MÁS DE ESTE GRAN FIC, AHORA SI. VIENE EL ARCO DE HISTORIA QUE TANTO HABIA MENCIONADO.**

 **+ESTE ARCO DE HISTORIA NO VERAN PELEAS O UN DRAMA, SINO QUE ESTE ARCO DE HISTORIA SIRVE MÁS QUE NADA PARA PODER ATAR CABOS SUELTOS A LO LARGO DE LA HISTORIA, OBVIAMENTE NO MENCIONARE MUCHAS COSAS PERO LES DIRE QUE EN ESTE ARCO DE 3 CAPITULOS DIRE ALGUNAS COSAS IMPORTANTES PARA EL FUTURO DEL FANFIC.**

 **Y TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO, ACTUALMENTE HE ESTADO TRABAJANDO UN POCO EN MI VIDA LABORAL Y HE ESTADO DISTANTE DE ESTO PERO SIEMPRE TENGO EN MENTE LO QUE ESCRIBIRE ASI QUE ME TENDRAN POR MUCHO TIEMPO. SIN MAS QUE DECIR ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, LOS VERE HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 26: LOS MISTERIOS DEL GUARDIAN, PARTE I—

 _ **Inquisidora**_

" _Hubo un tiempo cuando estuve en peregrinación tuve que decidir sobre salvar la vida de alguien y quitar la vida de otra. Quite ambas porque mi juicio es absoluto" Reclamo el pilar central de Equestria a su iracunda madre al saber que su hija había asesinado a dos inocentes juzgados por amarse para toda la eternidad. Esta arma surgió del lado oscuro de la hija cuando fue al muy oeste. Es un arma amorfa ya que cambia constantemente de forma dependiendo de la actitud del pilar de Equestria. Su favorito al momento de juzgar._

Los chicos tenían varias horas de haber partido del muelle de Fillydelphia y por su desgracia la tormenta había llegado a puerto y su bote apenas podía resistir, pero tenían la seguridad que Raminidez podía mantener el escudo mágico arriba para protegerlos de los mortales rayos purpuras que se estrellaban contra la esfera deseosas de destruir la coraza de madera y acero del barco, los chicos estaban en el puente del barco, a diferencia de los barcos tradicionales; Este tenía funciones hibridas. Podía estar en la superficie como un barco ordinario, pero podía sumergirse como un submarino, aunque por poco tiempo así que por eso el puente del barco se encontraba bajo cubierta.

El capitán del barco era Pherica, ya que era la mejor calificada para el trabajo. A pesar de tener un aspecto frágil e inocente, su madre le había enseñado muchas cosas, entre ellas sobre navegación y tenía delante de ella tenia un periscopio y a un costado un radar digital.

Raphiel estaba sentada detrás de Pherica durmiendo abrazada a la mochila y tenia una manta de color rosa de Pherica mientras que Raminidez y Reinhardt estaban sentados a un costado de la sala mirando a Pherica dirigir el barco con tranquilidad. Los chicos habían dejado sus armas a un costado del puente.

El enorme espadón dorado reflejaba las tenues luces de la sala y a sus pies la delgada lanza de Reinhardt y las cuchillas rojas de Raphiel y debajo de las cuchillas el enorme martillo negro de Pherica. Radiant veía hacia Pherica como manejaba el timón y de vez en cuando veía el radar.

—¿Cuánto crees que nos falte Pherica? —Pregunto Radiant con calma, tronándose los dedos lentamente.

—Viendo la tormenta, y al parecer es una tormenta de categoría 3, diría que en unas 10 horas. Seria menos si no estuviera tan mal el clima. Diría que 5 horas si no estuviera lloviendo y el mar no estuviera picado —Respondió Pherica con tranquilidad.

—Hermano —Reinhardt tomo la mano de Raminidez y él volteo a verle. Vio a su hermano preocupado. Su rostro arrugado lo delataba.

—¿Qué sucede Rein? ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Tú —Respondió con una notoria preocupación y Raminidez se estremeció con un escalofrió en la espalda y bajo un poco la mirada —¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué eres?

Raminidez no dijo nada, Pherica aparto la vista del periscopio y vio a ambos hermanos consternados.

—¿A qué te refieres, Rein?

—Si. Esto; Primero comienzas con que quieres ser libre de la nada, luego dices que nuestra madre nos necesita, dices que puedes ver al guardián y ahora esto. Eres un humano ahora Radiant. ¿Qué eres? —Raminidez aparto la mirada de su hermano viendo al fondo del puente, veía los tableros del barco encendidos en luces verdes y focos rojos. Intentando responder, pero ningún verso pasaba por su mente.

—Rein, no lo presiones —Pherica presiono un botón y sobre ellos apareció un letrero de neón con la leyenda "Piloto automático" y caminó hacia ellos arrodillándose frente ambos y los tomo de la mano —Han pasado ya muchas cosas desde que dejamos nuestro hogar, creo que no debemos de juzgar lo que haga este "Guardian" al final de cuentas, nos ayudó mucho. Veámosle o no, nos ha ayudado mucho.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso Pherica? —Replico Reinhardt con temor y enojo —Mira a mi hermano, ya es humano, es alguien como la gente de Terranova…

—¿Y tu que eres? —Respondió Pherica con una pregunta que le arranco las intenciones de alegar a Reinhardt —Tu también eras un pegaso Reinhardt Sparkle. ¿Acaso no recuerdas? Tenias pelaje rojizo y melena purpura y apenas aprendiste usar magia te volviste humano como yo o Raphiel. ¿Qué eres tú entonces?

Reinhardt aparto la mirada de Pherica, verla enojada le entristecía. Pherica siempre tenia una sonrisa en el rostro y verla con otra actitud le quebraba el corazón.

—Soy un Equestre —Respondió con la mirada lejana a ella.

—Y Radiant también lo es, que haya cambiado de imagen no deja de ser quien es. Es tu hermano, y acéptalo como es.

Raminidez miro a Reinhardt y lo tomo del hombro sonriendo.

—No te preocupes hermano, posiblemente esto no dure mucho. El guardián me dijo que perdería mi naturaleza al haber usado ese hechizo, pero quizás regrese a la normalidad con los días. Quizás sea ese "Ultimo guardián" Ya sabes, dijo que no iba a ver más guardianes en Equestria y quizás yo sea el ultimo guardián —Respondió emocionado.

—O últimos guardianes —Dijo Pherica sonriendo —Porque somos un grupo y queremos traer el balance a Equestria, al mundo más bien. Quizás seamos los últimos guardianes, los verdaderos que quieren traer el bien —Pherica tomo la mano de sus amigos y los junto y se levanto del suelo —Seamos una familia chicos, el mundo depende de nosotros. Por eso hacemos esto.

—Cierto, por eso lo hacemos. Para salvar el mundo —Dijo Reinhardt sonriendo, aunque rápidamente dejo de hacerlo —Pero sigo sin entender, ¿Por qué el guardián solo te busca a ti? ¿Por qué no con nosotros? Ósea, estamos arreglando el desastre, mínimo saber un poco más de él.

—Es lo que no entiendo Rein, el guardián solo aparece en momentos difíciles, pero solo yo lo puedo ver y escuchar —Respondió con duda mientras veía a Pherica regresar al timón del barco y apagar el piloto automático, las luces de neón se apagaron y regreso al mando del barco —Y dice siempre cosas muy raras.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Que esto es su culpa, no era su intención que un tal Arkzrimiel es el causante de esto. No entiendo.

—Quizás se sienta culpable de que todo esto haya pasado, pero ¿Quién es Arkzrimiel? —

—Es el padre de la creación —Dijo Pherica mirando por el periscopio. Ambos chicos le miraron, aunque Radiant sabia bien quien era. Reinhardt tenía dudas sobre todo.

—¿Padre de la creación?

—Bueno, es lo que dice mi madre. O lo que me quiso decir —Pherica sonrió sin apartar la mirada del periscopio esquivando las turbulentas olas y los malvados relámpagos que querían destruir la nave —Arkzrimiel es un hombre tan poderoso que es capaz de crear vida con tan solo pensarlo, aunque sea un pensamiento muy vago. Crea vida, es la causa por la que nosotros nacimos y por la que morimos. Creó la ley de la vida. Y mi madre me dijo que el fue quien creo nuestra especie; Somos humanos, es claro. Pero nosotros somos los primeros humanos en la creación, hechos a sus deseos y voluntad. Tuvo siete hijos entre los cuales fueron mis abuelos, Alexiel y Siegfried. Así como la infame… —Pherica se detuvo en seco y volteo a ver a Raphiel dormir tranquilamente, con un gesto ya más relajado. Incapaz de escuchar la conversación —La infame Sophitia.

—Entonces ¿Es Dios? —Pregunto Reinhardt y Pherica asintió.

—Arkzrimiel creo toda la vida que hay aquí, desde los microbios hasta los Equestres, civilizaciones, economías, religiones, todo. Pero mi madre me dijo que de un momento a otro se "Corrompió" Y comenzó a destruir realidades que él había creado y sus 7 hijos primigenios lo desterraron a un lugar que llamaron "Abismo"

—¿Abismo? —Y ambos hermanos cruzaron miradas consternados, tenia mucha coincidencia con el abismo que hay bajo el castillo y miraron a Pherica y ella los miro y sin que se lo preguntaran. Asintió.

—El mismo que hay bajo el castillo de su madre. Arkzrimiel fue enviado a esa prisión que el mismo había creado para mandar a sus hijos en caso de que se rebelasen y desde entonces ha estado buscando la forma de liberarse y destruir todo que el guardián legendario ha estado protegiendo desde que nació. Pero eso fue mentira.

—¿Mentira? —Preguntaron ambos.

—Si, la verdad fue que sus 7 hijos, incluidos mis abuelos se involucraron y se rebelaron contra Arkzrimiel y lo desterraron a ese abismo, obviamente Arkzrimiel no quería borrar lo que había creado, pero Sophitia había notado que el poder que había en cada reino de la creación podía servirle para tener un poder igual al padre de la creación…

—Y es por eso que el guardián luchó contra ella —Respondió Raminidez emocionado y Pherica volvió asentir.

—Así es, el guardián se dio cuenta del engaño y consiguió ganarle y liberar a nuestra raza. Después de eso, no se que sucedió. Solo sé que Arkzrimiel perdió la cordura y como dije. Desea borrar la creación porque se corrompió por la maldad que alberga su prisión.

—Entonces es por eso que esta condenado —Dijo Raminidez encajando las piezas.

—¿Condenado? —Preguntaron ambos viendo a Raminidez.

—Si, está condenado bajo la maldición de Arkzrimiel, está maldito. Esta repitiendo su vida una y otra vez hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Pregunto Reinhardt y Raminidez volteo a verle atemorizado.

—No lo sabía. Surgió dentro de mi —Raminidez tembló del miedo, había dicho algo que no sabía del guardián. Raphiel había despertado viendo al chico recién humanizado. Con un enojo, pero se mantuvo en silencio, aunque en su mente repetía el nombre del guardián para llamar su atención. Quería provocarle.

 _Y así fue como sucedió. El tiempo se congelo, Raminidez quedo paralizado, así como el resto de sus amigos incapaces de sentir el tiempo romperse y delante de Raphiel apareció el guardián legendario, mirando a la decrepita chica de oro con un rostro indiferente. Y habló._

— _Veo que eres muy ignorante para saber la magnitud de las cosas por nombrarme_ — _Dijo el guardián molesto, con su cuerpo etéreo y ahora tenía en su poder una bufanda roja alrededor del cuello. Raphiel sonrió._

— _Y yo veo que eres muy estúpido por creer que me quedaría callada mucho tiempo. "Guardian"_ — _Raphiel se levantó del suelo, pero el guardián levanto su mano derecha reventándola contra el mismo, obligándola a arrodillarse frente a él. Enfureciéndola._

— _No creas que mereces mi respeto, solo sigues aquí porque los chicos te necesitan. De no ser así. Te hubiera abandonado en aquella panadería el día que "El Limite Divino" Cayó._

— _Mi padre te hubiera aborrecido —Respondió sonriendo, retando al guardián._

— _Lo que sienta Noblesoul me importa un poco. Eres parte de la suciedad del Limite Divino y siempre lo serás. Aunque fueras una niña en aquel entonces. No mereces la vida que te di._

— _Tu no me diste nada, ¡fue mi padre!_

— _¿Y donde esta tu padre ahora?_ — _El guardián sonrió malicioso y Raphiel bajo la mirada entristecida._

— _Así es, se quedó en la ilusión que yo cree. A salvo, junto con su hermano Bravethunder y Featherhope. Ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de despedirse de ti cuando fueron al Santuario Everfree ¿Y aun crees que te ama? Simplemente fue un capricho suyo criarte, sentirse vivo. Cuando fui yo quien los libero de las cadenas de la muerte. Yo les di a todo el clan la capacidad de sentirse con vida, cuando creciste. No fuiste nada para él._

— _¡Cállate!_

— _No me callaras, pues tu me has llamado. Has tentado al padre de la creación y has acercado este mundo más al borde de la extinción. Debes de pagar por eso. Noblesoul no te ama. Tus padres murieron ese día que cayó el Limite Divino y tu solo sigues viva porque yo lo permití._

— _¡CALLATE!_

— _No lo hare guerrera de juguete. Ni siquiera eres capaz de luchar a lado de Radiantshield. De Raminidez, siempre te tiene que estar salvando. Te sientes la gran cosa porque Krysta, Rigel te dio sus cuchillas, pero no eres capaz de portarlas con honor, mi amiga. Mi familiar Krysta. Mi amada familiar Phoenix, ambas estarían avergonzadas de tu cobardía._

— _¡QUE TE CALLES!_ — _Y Raphiel comenzó a llorar y el guardián no cambio su expresión, volteo a ver a Pherica con cariño y se replanteo la situación._

— _Tienes una promesa que cumplir Raphiel. No puedes romperla, sabes las consecuencias de ello. Nunca te atrevas a decir mi nombre otra vez. Si lo haces, mataras a todos. Mi nombre debe de ser olvidado por el mundo. El día que Radiantshield encuentre mi nombre. Sera el día que yo vuelva al mundo. Pero mientras tanto, no juegues conmigo. Recuerda tu promesa._

— _Si, lo sé. Maldito que si lo sé. "Prometo cuidar a los guardianes que hereden tu poder, así como los que sean dignos de portar tus armas de legado…"_

— _¿Y?_

— _Y cuando llegue el momento, dejar que tu hagas tu voluntad. No interferir en tus planes._

— _Así es, ellos no deben de saber nada de mí. Que lo descubran por su cuenta, que se den cuenta de las migajas que deje atrás; Descripciones de armas, Trozos de historia, religión. Todo eso convergerá por algo. Es por eso que los llevaras a los lugares que te dije, por eso te dejé el mapa y memorizaste el día que_ _ **ellos**_ _nacieron._

— _Está bien_ — _Respondió Raphiel mirando al suelo tapándose con la cobija y el guardián comenzó a desvanecerse nuevamente_ —¿ _Otra vez vas a nacer?_

— _Si, es mi condena. Tengo que nacer y repetir mi miseria de vida hasta el día que sacrifiqué este cuerpo por Arkzrimiel._

—¿ _Que harás esta vez?_

— _Modificar el día que luche contra Phoenix._

—¿ _Para qué?_

— _Para que Phoenix sea feliz…_ —Dijo el guardián con tristeza y melancolía. Y el guardián desapareció por completo y el tiempo se descongeló y Raphiel volvió a dormir para no llamar la atención de los chicos. Aunque en su mente se grabó todo lo que le dijo el guardián y las ganas de decir la verdad a los chicos, en el mundo solo había diez personas capaces de llamar al guardián por su nombre sin esa estática; Twilight Sparkle, Phoenix Twonagasis, Krysta Twonagasis, Raphiel. El resto desconocido por el mundo.

Y el grupo de chicos comenzó a hablar de diversos temas, ignorando que Raphiel dormía, negada de la cruel verdad, de la cruel verdad del mundo y de lo que suponía trabajar para el guardián. Pero si quería ser libre debía de mantenerse al margen y luchar por lo que es correcto porque así la educó su padre y tener una lealtad hacia sus lideres aun cuando se equivoquen. Como la educó su tío Bravethunder.

Y aunque no llegaron a nada con sus platicas los hizo tener un rato ameno y aunque entre ratos Raphiel despertaba por las risas volvía a dormirse, frustrada. Porque sabía que el guardián tenía razón, no era capaz de defender al chico y al primer pronostico de derrota trató de regresar a Terranova y abandonar a los chicos a su suerte.

 _Raphiel lloraba incontrolablemente, sola en una habitación pequeña con escobas en las paredes y el olor a pan quemado. Lloraba al no poder salir y buscar a sus padres, lloraba sin control y con pesar. Escuchaba por fuera de la puerta de ese pequeño cuarto gritos de personas y algunos sollozos veloces por el temor, pero ignoraba eso, solo quería ver a sus padres nuevamente. Y así fue por muchas horas._

 _La infante de nombre Raphiel lloraba desconsoladamente, una pequeña niña de tan solo 10356 años de vida, con un aspecto de una niña de 10 años sollozaba en la habitación y se acerco a la puerta, intento abrirla, pero no pudo. Sus diminutas manos eran muy débiles para una manija de oro en forma de corazón._

 _Pero su motivación fue grande, sus ganas de salir y buscar a sus padres eran tantas que después de varios minutos recargo todo su peso en la puerta y consiguió girar la manija en forma de corazón y la abrió lentamente, veía por un costado delgado de la puerta el lugar; Era una de tantas panaderías que había en la antigua ciudad, aquella que llamaban "_ _ **Göttliche Grenze**_ _" O "Limite Divino" Aquella ciudad que fue invadida por un infame guardián junto con su sequito de mortales, aquellos enemigos de la raza pura que llaman "Equestres"_

 _Un guardián que decidió romper su juramento como guardián de la magnífica Sophitia por algo que llama "Magia de la amistad" Llego al Limite Divino para destruir ese pacifico reino por su codicia que llama "Libertad" cuando el pueblo angelical es feliz bajo ese adoctrinamiento, que son felices sometiendo otros mundos, que conseguirán la paz tan anhelada conquistando mundos inferiores. Y ese guardián destruiría todo con tal de dar esa libertar a esa especie._

 _Y es por eso que los habitantes de ese mundo eran asesinados por un clan Equestre llamados "Albtraum-Wölfe" o "Nightmare Wolves"_ _Porque eran enemigos para la cruel magia de la amistad._

 _Raphiel entre ya algunas escazas lagrimas comenzó a pasar la vista por aquella sala llena de comida y agua bendita hasta que sobre un mostrador de pan estaba de pie una de esas malvadas figuras, portando una túnica negra y sus ojos purpuras brillaban mientras recogía pan divino y agua bendita, guardándolos en una bolsa. Raphiel al ver esa figura reacciono con temor y grito llamando su atención automáticamente esa figura volteo hacia ella y por instinto cerro la puerta y tiro de ella para que ese malvado ser no le haga daño._

 _Esa figura comenzó a forzar la puerta y ella luchaba para que no entrara a donde ella estaba pero fue inútil, sus brazos no soportaron tanto esfuerzo y cedió y la puerta se abrió de golpe hacia el exterior y ella rodo golpeándose contra el mostrador pero al ver que la imponente figura se acercaba a ella, emanando un aura purpura de los ojos acercándose a ella lentamente, ella se arrastro hacia el closet con mucho miedo y el equino se quedo parado delante de ella en la puerta, Raphiel estaba llorando del miedo, orinándose sobre su túnica blanca y el equino vio el charco de orina esparcirse por el suelo hasta casi topar con una de sus patas y la levanto para no mojarse y se quitó la capucha._

 _Era Noblesoul, miro al equino por un rato. Con lagrimas y Noblesoul, un pegaso de pelaje color carmín y melena purpura, así como sus ojos vio con ternura a la infante y sin decir nada saco un pan de su alforja y se lo ofreció. Sonriendo amablemente._

— _Hola pequeña_ — _Hablo Noblesoul con un tono de voz amable y suave. Raphiel seguía temblando del miedo ante el inofensivo pegaso. Aunque ella no sabia eso—No llores pequeña. No te hare daño. Me llamo Noblesoul. Raphiel no respondió, tenia lagrimas y moco en su rostro además de recién haberse orinado encima. El pegaso no dudo en quitarse la túnica y volar hacia la pequeña y dárselo_ —Toma, te podrías enfermar por haberte mojado— _Dijo sonriendo, Raphiel extendió la mano lentamente, temblorosa y con mucha duda, pero al ver sonreír a Noblesoul y verla a los ojos, le tranquilizaba poco a poco._

 _Raphiel tomo la túnica y se cubrió con ella y Noblesoul se acerco a ella y limpio sus lágrimas a lengüetazos, obviamente hizo reír a Raphiel ganándose más su confianza, pero Noblesoul sabía que tenía que volver._

— _Me llamo Raphiel—Dijo la pequeña con un tono de voz dulce, aunque con pequeños jadeos, secuela de su llanto._

— _Mucho gusto Raphiel, Es un gusto conocerte. Dime, ¿Dónde están tus padres? —Y Raphiel dejo de sonreír y bajo la mirada y Noblesoul se consterno mirando hacia el exterior._

— _No lo sé, cuando ustedes llegaron me dejaron aquí y se fueron. Espero a que regresen—Y Noblesoul veía hacia la calle, como su hermano Bravethunder usaba un hechizo para ocultarse en las sombras y pasar de un lado a otro pasando delante de la tienda donde estaba, era claro que sus padres no regresarían jamás por ella. Por una razón u otra. Y sonrió regresando la mirada hacia Raphiel._

— _Bueno Raphiel, quizás están en otro lado. Podemos ir a buscarlos ¿Sabes? Mis amigos podrían ayudarnos a encontrar a tus padres, y en caso que no estén. Podemos seguir juntos buscándolos. ¿Qué te parece? —Raphiel miro a Noblesoul con un puchero, estando al borde del llanto nuevamente, pero al ver a Noblesoul se armo de valor, el pegaso extendió su pata y la niña la tomo y el la subió sobre su lomo y volaron fuera de la tienda sonriendo._

 _Ambos ignoraron un par de cadáveres que se encontraban a dos calles de su localización, Bravethunder había encontrado a un par de guardianes que se dirigían al lugar donde se encontraba su hermano y al encontrar a ambos guardianes pelearon contra Bravethunder, pero murieron como lo que son en realidad; La escoria del universo._

 _Y nadie, nunca se sabrá que Bravethunder acabo con los padres de Raphiel. Porque incluso para Bravethunder, desconoce que asesino a la familia de su actual sobrina._

 _Y Raphiel soñó como su padre adoptivo la encontró y la acobijo como su hija, aun cuando recuerda el rechazo por parte del guardián legendario, y era obvio. Era hija de guardianes. De entre tantos que había, y sabía que no podía sentirse parte del grupo. Porque ellos admiran al guardián cuando ella reniega de él. Porque lo conoció antes de ascender a "Guardián supremo" Cuando aun era un mestizo. Y como su naturaleza humana lo orillo a acabar con un universo entero con ayuda de los elementos de la armonía._

 _Aunque si reconoce que hizo bien, pero no todos merecían morir ese día._

 _En sus sueños recuerda como conoció al guardián;_

 _Un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana, con una armadura flameante y una espada sin hoja. Con un par de alas._

 _Pero tenia algo que lo hacía brillar._

 _Porque en su juventud, ya después de que el guardián ascendiera después de contraer matrimonio se gano su confianza y fue cuando la encomendó la tarea de guiar a los próximos guardianes, incluso cuando se formo el ejercito de Terranova ella fácilmente ascendió a ser aprendiz de la general Krysta, líder del ejercito del reino humano y de no ser por el guardián habría tenido que empezar de cero._

 _Y aunque lo hiciera, demostraría un gran valor al luchar y por eso se gano el cariño de la Reina Phoenix y la segunda al mando Krysta, así como la princesa de la amistad y los elementos de la armonía. Y ella nunca sintió rencor porque el guardián casi extinguiera a su especie. Porque comprende que eran un problema para la creación, pero si tiene el rencor hacia sus intenciones. Porque hace lo mismo que hicieron con él._

 _Les arrebata el derecho a elegir a Radiantshield, Reinhardt y Pherica. La princesa Mestiza cuyo nombre forma dos muy diferentes._

" _El supremo del amor y de la vida sabia desde un principio que todo terminaría con su nacimiento. Mas no supo que su nacimiento traería su condena"_

— _Extracto de pagina faltante._


	29. LOS MISTERIOS DEL GUARDIAN PARTE II

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO MÁS DE ESTE GRAN FIC;**

 **SE QUE ME HE DEMORADO MUCHO CON ESTE CAPITULO PERO EN REALIDAD YA LO TENIA LISTO DESDE HACE TIEMPO SOLO QUE SE ME FUERON LAS PATAS Y PUSE NOMBRES DE PERSONAS QUE NO DEBERIAN DE ESTAR ALLI (DE MOMENTO) XD ASI QUE ME DEDIQUE A MODIFICAR ESAS PARTES Y AÑADIENDO UNAS COSAS MÁS SOBRE EL GUARDIAN PARA QUE SE ENTIENDA MEJOR ALGUNOS ASPECTOS DE EL.**

 **PERO SI, YA TENGO YA TODO EN ORDEN, LITERAL. YA TERMINE DE ESCRIBIR EN MI MENTE ESTA HISTORIA Y YA TENGO TODOS LOS CABOS EN ORDEN Y ESPERO PODER DEJAR YA UN CAPITULO POR SEMANA AUN POR LARGO QUE SEA. EN FIN, SIN MAS QUE DECIR ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. LOS VEO HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 27: LOS MISTERIOS DEL GUARDIAN; PARTE II—

 _ **Armadura Equestria**_

 _Armadura creada por los tres pilares de Equestria; Shanalotte, Theresa y Celeste. En un intento de mantener la paz de Equestria ante posibles amenazas. Estas armaduras están imbuidas en deseos y amor para los portadores quienes deben de ser castos y puros de corazón para poder cumplir con su labor. Pero también guardar una pizca de oscuridad dentro de ellos, una maldad latente para mantener el equilibrio y no dudar en los combates donde la vida corre riesgo. Justo como el Rey de Equestria hubiera deseado._

Radiantshield veía con una gran sonrisa a su alrededor, como era asombrado por el hermoso sol que su madre había traído, maravillado por el paisaje del castillo de Canterlot. Recién remodelado tras la toma de poder de su madre como la única reina, digna de portar la corona y el manto del antiguo Rey. Horas habían pasado desde que su madre ascendió al trono y aun veía como la gente estaba reunida alegre fuera del castillo.

Radiant estaba en el balcón de la sala del trono, viendo en el jardín del castillo a un millar de ponys alabando al nuevo Príncipe de Equestria. Radiantshield extendía su pata escuchando las alabanzas y al bajar su pata detenerse y al ascenderla nuevamente alababan al chico con cariño.

Habían pasado horas desde que la antigua princesa de la amistad derrocara a la Reina Celestia y a la princesa Luna, ambas asesinadas por esta y tomar el trono como el suyo.

Tras la partida del guardián legendario a la inexistencia el mundo se sumió en un caos, y los astros estaban a punto de colisionar cuando el poder de la Princesa de la amistad lo detuvo evitando así el apocalipsis, y al ver que su antigua mentora desconocía muchas artes en la magia divina, aprovechó para liquidarla, así como la princesa de la noche.

De igual maneras, el mundo se había cansado de alabar a dos falsos dioses y al extinguir a ambos alicornios se alzo con el amor de todo un planeta que estaba a punto de desaparecer.

—Veo que te gusta la atención, hijo mío—Su madre, la nueva Reina apareció detrás de su hijo. Saliendo de las cortinas carmín de la sala del trono. Con un tono de voz grave.

—¡Claro! ¡En serio nos aman madre! —Respondió Radiant sonriendo hacia su madre, viendo como portaba una corona de color negro con una estrella de color lila de siete puntas, tenia un collar del mismo color, así como una capa color carmesí, unas botas de plata y su cola tenia un recubrimiento de plata para protegerla.

—Es lo que veo, me da gusto saber que finalmente somos libres—Dijo su madre viendo a sus nuevos súbditos con una sonrisa. Con una mirada llena de satisfacción y vanidad. Levantando la barbilla ligeramente viendo a sus súbditos. Se sentía realizada por su proeza.

—¿Crees que nos seguirán amando madre? —Radiantshield se apoyo en el barandal de mármol viendo a los súbditos alegrarse por el chico, por la nueva familia real.

—Claro que nos seguirán amando Radiantshield, los hemos liberado de las cadenas de estas patéticas alicornios. Equestria necesitaba líderes. Y lo seremos ahora hijo mío—Radiantshield sonrió de mejilla a mejilla y corrió hacia el interior y su madre enternecida por lo visto.

Entro siguiendo a su hijo viendo a su guardia crepuscular; Ponys con armaduras negras con toques lilas en los bordes, todos con cascos completos cubriendo sus rostros. Quitaban la cristalería vieja y maldita. Quitaban los vitrales coloridos de la sala del trono y como de uno de ellos lo rompían directamente, era el vitral que retrataba la ascensión de las princesas del sol y la luna. Y lo hacían con risas. También quitaban los vitrales donde se relataban las victorias de los elementos de la armonía y como su difunto hermano se casaba con su difunta niñera fortaleciendo el significado de amor.

Aunque ellos ya han sido aniquilados por el poder de la Reina de Equestria. La Reina Sparkle.

Miro a su hijo sentado en su trono apreciando el paisaje. Como poco a poco se reconstruía la sala del trono a la imagen de su madre y la de él. Su madre se sentó a un lado de su hijo sonriendo, quitándose la corona y dándosela a Radiantshield.

—Dime hijo, Si fueras Rey. ¿Qué harías? ¿Cuál seria tu primer mandato? —Y le puso la corona a su hijo, y Radiantshield sonrió con un brillo en los ojos y regreso la mirada alegre hacia la sala viendo a los guardias trabajar y otros mirando al chico atentos.

—¡Muerte a los humanos! —Grito levantando la pata deteniendo los trabajos y los guardias gritaron eufóricos levantando sus patas. Su madre comenzó a reírse alegre y enternecida por su hijo.

—Sabia decisión hijo mío—Y beso en la mejilla a su hijo—Claro que los humanos morirán. No merecen pisar nuestro sagrado suelo. Así como lo hubiera deseado el Rey de Equestria, el difunto Rey Arturo. ¿Qué más, hijo mío?

—himno…—Y Radiantshield inclino la cabeza tallándose la barbilla con su pata—Tener mi propia guardia real.

—Oh vaya—Dijo su madre asombrada—No será necesario que seas rey para eso hijo mío, pues en unas horas formaras tu propia guardia. Y solo te seguirán a ti y serán fieles a ti.

—¿Morirán por mí? —Pregunto Radiantshield sonriendo.

—Claro que morirán por ti, serán lo que tú quieras que sean.

—¡Perfecto! —Y Radiantshield se levanto de un salto viendo a su madre dándole su corona con su magia—¡PREPARARE TODO PARA CUANDO LOS CONOZCA!

—Me parece esplendido hijo—Y Radiantshield sonrió corriendo hacia la puerta de la sala, justo antes de acercarse esta se abrió por un par de guardias y atravesó el umbral desapareciendo y su madre se coloco la corona nuevamente y se sentó en su merecido trono, alegre de ver que su hijo sigue sus ideales, sus metas y ambiciones. Inhalo y exhalo mirando su victoria.

— _Veo que has logrado lo que deseas,_ _ **"**_ _Reina" Sparkle_ —Una voz provino de su costado, levanto la capa mirando un libro teñido de negro, con alquitrán burbujeante, colgándose de los costados y caer al suelo y desaparecer al contacto. La Reina sonrió mirando su libro.

—Y veo que también has logrado tu cometido _"Libro"_ —Y sonrió burlona.

— _Claro que lo he hecho, me has enseñado mucho. Debería de agradecértelo, pero ya no tengo forma de compensarte por tantos estudios._

—Y no debería de exigirte nada, porque al final. Me llevaste a donde quise; Asesiné a la Reina Celestia, a la princesa Luna, a Cadence, Shining Armor. A quien se interpusiera. Gracias.

— _Y veo que has aprendido mucho, me gratifica saber que mis enseñanzas no han sido en vano_ —Dijo la voz proveniente del libro con mucha alegría— _Ahora debemos hablar de lo que vimos. Porque lo vimos._

—¿Era él entonces?

— _Sí, aquel que no debe ser nombrado ni amado._

—Ya veo—Y Twilight dejo de sonreír mirando al final de la sala. Consternada de la situación—¿Y qué debemos de hacer para evitarlo?

— _Es lo que trato de averiguar. ¿Cómo evitarlo?_

—¿Y en que concluyeron tus estudios?

— _Que aun en el pasado el desgraciado existe, Veras; Aun cuando el pasado no haya afrontado su existencia, él es capaz de aparecerse y distorsionarlo. Porque "Así lo desea" Y lo que hace es alterar las cosas a su beneficio. Es por eso Twilight, que aun cuando tu nunca lo conociste, el fue capaz de vincular tu existencia con la suya y eventualmente la aparición de los elementos que el deseé. Uno de ellos es Radiantshield. Ese chico tiene la bendición de ese hombre y desea que este anclado a ti._

—Es lo que noté, aunque me avergüence decirlo, yo sigo siendo virgen. Y de un día para otro él apareció, así como recuerdos del pasado que nunca viví con él. Y ahora estoy enamorada de mi hijo, siento que en verdad lo tuve y no quiero apartarlo de mí.

— _Es el instinto maternal, todo lo que trae tener un hijo. Y es lo que él quiere ¿Para qué? No lo sé. Simplemente soy un ente del pasado que ha visto todo de lo que es capaz._

—¿Y cuándo debí haberlo conocido? ¿A este guardián?

— _Debiste haber llegado a su mundo hace un par de años, pero eso no sucedió porque asesinaste a Blackpegasus. Un ser que vino de otra época y que comenzó esta serie de acontecimientos que llamamos "El amor nunca muere" Pero esto no le agrado al guardián y te obligó a tener al chico. Aun cuando mataste a tus amigas y te hiciste de sus elementos, mataste a la Serafín Phoenix Twonagasis y a su hermana, así como a su reina Sophitia, sucesos que no pasaron hasta su "Reencarnacion" pero él se encargo de sumirte en esa única historia que debe de haber. Para que sus "últimos guardianes" se alcen._

—¿Y podemos hacer algo?

— _No_ —Dijo el libro con firmeza, Twilight volteo a verle y el libro comenzó a temblar— _Por desgracia estoy atado a la maldición que se me fue concebida. Yo vivo mi propia maldición y él vive la suya. Aunque interfiera llegara el momento que me hare su aliado. Tu alteraste mucho la historia, arruinaste su saga. Arruinaste su alzamiento al poder. Asesinaste a la causa de su sufrimiento como un guardián mestizo y asesinaste a uno de sus amores. Es obvio que esto no le agradara._

—¿Y que hay de tus estudios? ¿Acabaste lo que deseabas? —Twilight se veía cada vez mas consternada ante las palabras del libro lleno de alquitrán y maldad.

— _Que él es capaz de viajar en el tiempo, alterar la realidad a su antojo e inclusive fusionar realidades. Esta Equestria, no debería existir. No debió suceder, pero me demostraste que se puede forzar. Se puede hacer algo que el aun no puede hacer._

—¿Y qué es?

— _Vivir fuera del destino; Alteraste el destino de forma que no serás condenada, pero si el lo hace. Será maldecido otra vez._

Y Twilight guardo silencio, apartando la mirada lentamente del libro. Miro al fondo de la sala como sus guardias terminaban de romper la cristalería, aquellos vitrales de un pasado lleno de esclavitud y engaño. "Magia de la amistad, que estupidez" Pensó riendo, pero su sonrisa duró poco pues apareció Radiantshield por la puerta, colgado del cuello por la mano de un humano, los guardias voltearon hacia la puerta y al ver al nuevo príncipe se abalanzaron sacando sus armas, pero no fueron rivales ante ese hombre.

Levanto la mano izquierda y todos los guardias murieron al instante, Twilight levanto la barbilla queriendo imponerse ante la figura que se paraba en la entrada de su nuevo salón. Vio a sus guardias sin vida, cadáveres sin alma mientras esta figura comenzaba a caminar lentamente, sus pisadas. Aun delicadas hacían estremecer el suelo. Estaba enfurecido.

—Así que has llegado—Dijo Twilight Sparkle levantándose de su trono mirando al sujeto sin temor.

Miro a los ojos a este hombre, ojos de color avellana y cabello castaño. Señal de mestizaje, pero con 6 imponentes alas, tan grandes que parecían personas pegadas a su espalda. Y tenia sobre su cabeza un halo de color dorado. Señal de divinidad. Portaba una armadura dorada con un pegaso en el centro y dos hombreras de cristal azul, demostrando que las robó del cadáver del guardián de la vida, sus botas tenían la silueta de dos mujeres, en la izquierda una mujer de cabello corto de color fuego con la mirada triste y en la bota derecha a una mujer de cabello largo de color dorado con una sonrisa. Ambas tomadas de la mano rezando. Señal que esas mujeres forman parte de su poder.

El sujeto alzó a Radiantshield en frente de su madre, en silencio y con la mirada llena de ira, en su rostro se marcaba el odio por haber alterado el destino. De haber cometido un primer pecado.

—Me querían, aquí me tienen—Y arrojo a Radiantshield al suelo, su madre no demostró preocupación, pero por dentro, al ver a su hijo rebotar en la alfombra carmín su corazón se apresuraba por la preocupación.

—Con que tú eres A…

—¡ _SILENCIO!_ —Grito el guardián rompiendo las paredes con su poderosa voz, Twilight retrocedió por el poder y el libro se estremeció del temor—No tienes derecho de nombrarme Twilight Sparkle, sexto elemento de la armonía conocido como magia.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no eres conocido en el mundo?

—Si lo soy, y no lo soy. No mereces nombrarme pues has cometido un pecado con la ayuda de ese ente.

— _Dirá mi nombre_ —Murmuro el libro con temor.

—¿Este ente? Pero si el me mostro la verdad; Me enseño que no eres tan bueno como lo pintas, me enseño que esta magia divina no es más que fanfarria.

—Ese ente, no merece estar en esta época. Esta condenado a vivir en ese libro hasta que yo lo encuentre, pero no fue así porque rompiste las cadenas del tiempo, rompiste las cadenas de este mundo con tal de alcanzar tus metas. Ese libro no merece estar en tus patas.

— _Twilight, detente_ —Dijo el libro jalando a Twilight, pero ella estaba sumiéndose en la ira porque el sujeto azotó a su falso hijo contra el suelo.

—¿Qué derecho tienes el decir que él no puede existir? ¿Acaso no tengo la libertad para decidir? Equestria necesitaba verdaderos líderes, necesitaba de un héroe de verdad.

—¿Y Celestia y Luna no lo eran? Simplemente fuiste en contra de todo el hermoso régimen; Aniquilaste a tus mejores amigas, destruiste su futuro porque tenían razón. La magia de la amistad debe de prevalecer. No solo es un título, ni un estilo de vida. Es algo más puro, más poderoso. Pero tu "Libertad para decidir" nubló tu juicio. Él te nubló de toda verdad, porque me tiene miedo.

—¿Quién te tiene miedo? —Twilight bajo de su trono, pasando lentamente por las escaleras mirando al sujeto a los ojos con una ira sin control. El sujeto, aquel guardián. Señalo el libro.

—Samael. Samael me tiene miedo.

Y el universo comenzó a temblar del miedo, el guardián rompió la promesa que había hecho para guardar el nombre de su hermano, aquel que compartió su vida con el guardián absoluto y le juro que olvidará su nombre. Por el bien de la creación.

Y así fue como el guardián enfurecido arranco de Twilight Sparkle el libro con su magia angelical y en su interior el hombrecillo que vivía. Y Twilight corrió hacia su hijo tomándolo entre sus brazos y se teletransporto hacia su trono mirando a Radiantshield. El chico había muerto. No, vio en los ojos de su hijo que no tenia alma. Y miro al guardián a los ojos y vio una cruel verdad.

—El que yo te haya dado a Radiantshield no fue solo para que tuvieras alguien en quien apoyarte ni desahogarte, sino fue para que sintieras lo que siente una Twilight, una joven princesa en un lugar muy lejos de aquí, donde luchó contra mi para que su hijo no fuera obligado a vivir un infierno. Esa Twilight entiende bien el significado de la familia, la amistad y la unión. Por eso dejó que su único hijo, aun con el dolor en su corazón partiera al fin del mundo a buscar una respuesta a todo este caos. Y Samael, Samael de apellido Cobarde te tentó del a misma forma que lo hizo con mi amada Phoenix Twonagasis para que cometiera tantos pecados.

— _No lo hagas, por favor_ —Suplico Samael dentro del libro, con miedo. Y el guardián Absoluto de la amistad y el amor miro el libro. Goteando alquitrán a chorros. Sonrió sínico.

—Veo que tu no has muertos, Samael…No eres aquel que me arranco las alas ¿Verdad? Eres el verdadero, el que vivió conmigo 2 siglos siendo mi hermano. Aquel que fue al abismo y nunca volvió. Veo que también tramas algo.

—… _No lo hagas_ —Repitió Samael diciendo el nombre del guardián, pero no fue audible para el resto.

—¿Por qué no lo debería de hacer? ¿Arruinaría tus planes? ¿Arruinaría tu sueño frustrado?

Y el guardián libero al hombre que vivía dentro del libro. Apareció lentamente dentro del reino de la creación Samael, un hombre idéntico al guardián legendario, con los ojos purpuras y cabello blanco. Tenia una túnica color purpura con blanco, con una pequeña capa lila en la espalda con la Cutiemark de Twilight Sparkle, símbolo que formaba parte de la guardia crepuscular. Y lo que más lo delató fue el par de lentes que tenia colgando en el cuello. Y el guardián dejo de sonreír, y en su corazón se inundo de melancolía y tristeza.

—Porque me alejarías de ella otra vez. No lo hagas por favor—Samael volteo a ver el guardián con una tristeza, el guardián miro a los ojos a su gemelo y miro a Twilight quien lloraba enfurecida viendo al guardián, sosteniendo el cadáver de Radiantshield.

—Entiendo bien hermano, se que no puedes olvidarte de Twilight, se que tu amor por ella es tan grande que es incapaz de morir junto contigo. Pero entiende, no la volverás a ver. La Twilight que conociste ya no existe, ese mundo dejo de existir después de que tu partiste. ¿Qué ganarías estando aquí?

—Ser feliz—Y Samael bajo la mirada, llorando. Miro la espalda de su hermano y lo giro hacia Twilight quien veía a ambos humanos con lágrimas y desprecio. Notando que el guardian sin nombre era más alto que su hermano gemelo, de casi dos metros y medio mientras que Samael solo media dos metros quince.

—Mírala, ¿Crees que ella te va a amar? Causaste que Equestria liquidara a los humanos, en los corazones de todos los ponys yacen las semillas de odio por tu culpa, sino hubieras ayudado en esa campaña para erradicar a los humanos, quizás si hubieras podido realizarte. Pero quisiste experimentar. Quisiste sembrar esa semilla.

—Pero aun con el odio, aun con esa semilla puede florecer algo bueno. Algo único. Pero…

—¿Pero?

—Radiantshield no debería de estar. Quiero tener a mi propio hijo. No uno que tu desees.

—Lo siento, pero es eso o nada.

Y el guardián levanto la otra mano tomando el otro hombro de Samael, recordando todo su pasado juntos; De crueles enemigos a grandes amigos y eventualmente una familia. Uno era un humano proveniente de una Equestria consumida por la maldad de Arkzrimiel y el otro trataba de evitar eso. Aunque, ambos se confunden en objetivos ya que ambos tienen el mismo destino.

Y Samael lloraba con dolor y el guardián veía la escena con indiferencia, tenia que regresar a su maldición y tenia que dejar a Samael en el camino correcto pues había un chico que lo necesitaría una vez que toquen tierra. Y esta distracción pondría en riesgo su plan perfecto.

—De acuerdo hermano—Dijo el guardián absoluto a su hermano tomando sus alas—Que así sea. Las devolveré cuando vea que eres digno. Te amo hermano.

Y de un tajo arranco sus alas suspirando de alegría. De una cruel satisfacción mientras veía a Samael, el guardián de la muerte caer al suelo dando alaridos y su sangre esparcirse en el aire y en el suelo. Twilight veía horrorizada la escena. Tan solo era el comienzo. Pues el guardián al ver a su hermano inconsciente, bañado en sangre carmesí, tras haber descubierto que aun viajaba por la creación buscando a su familia. Corrompiendo mundos con tal de saciar su ego.

El guardián dio media vuelta ignorando por completo a la difunta Reina Sparkle y levanto su mano derecha y chasqueo los dedos y comenzó a borrar ese mundo. Matando en cuestión de segundos todo aquello que lo poblaba, y una vez que el deseo del guardián llegara a Twilight ella cayo sin vida sobre Radiantshield, vasija sin alma y ambos desaparecieron del mundo, así como todo aquello que lo habitaba.

Demostrando que nada de eso importa, simplemente fueron creados para llenar un hueco y el guardián solo demuestra que todos los personajes que no han nacido sin trasfondo no merecen estar en el mundo perfecto.

 **No todos son tan puros como para ver la luz que el guardián ha dejado por tantos lugares y aquellos que solo son dignos de eso, pueden creer ciegamente en el guardián. Pero si el guardián de la muerte ha dudado de su hermano entonces no merece tal poder. Aunque eso ya ha pasado muchas veces antes y siempre se reivindica.**

Radiantshield despertó de golpe, jadeando del miedo, miro a todas partes y sus amigos yacían dormidos en el puente del barco. Miro a su hermano Reinhardt durmiendo en su hombro y a Pherica abrazada a Raphiel. Miro el letrero del barco "Piloto automático" y miro sus patas. Había regresado a su forma natural, pero tenia miedo. Ya comprendía sus sueños.

No son sueños. Son otras realidades, lugares que han sido borrados de la creación porque se han desviado del camino. De Radiantshield dependía evitar que Equestria se pierda en el olvido, pero le preocupaba mucho aquello que dijo el guardián "Simplemente fueron creados para llenar un hueco" Y miro al fondo del puente. Preocupado. ¿Serán solo un hueco o realmente tienen un propósito? Pero un aire esperanzador lo tranquilizaba. El guardián lo estaba ayudando en su camino y eso le daba esperanzas que ellos tenían una razón de estar en el mundo exterior afrontando todo tipo de problemas.

Aunque no olvida lo que dijo Rarity.

"Este no es lugar para un héroe"

¿Al final tendrá razón?

" _Se que, el guardián borrará su nombre de los albores del tiempo y del espacio, y dejara únicamente vagas leyendas que se vincularan a él como "El Guardian del mundo" o "El ultimo guardián" pero, me detengo yo a pensar día tras día. ¿Recordaran mi nombre? Cuando se detengan por un segundo, miren al cielo y digan; "Samael volverá del abismo" o cuando alguien peligre aparezca un héroe y diga que Samael fue su modelo a seguir. La historia, el destino que este guardián alteró ¿Sabrá quien fui yo? Tengo miedo de que él también haya borrado mi nombre de la existencia. Que haya sido borrado del mundo que tanto amé, e inclusive viajé por eternidades para prevalecer esa paz y armonía. Porque el guardián y yo, Somos inmortales. Y nuestros nombres_ _ **deberán**_ _de estar grabados en piedra."_

—" _La melancolía de Samael" Décimo octavo fragmento del libro de la vida oscura._


	30. LOS MISTERIOS DEL GUARDIAN PARTE III

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO MÁS DE ESTE GRAN FIC, SI QUE TENGO COSAS QUE CONTAR XD PERO NADA DEL OTRO MUNDO. PERO CREO QUE CON ESTO DOY POR HECHO QUE ME TOMARE UN DESCANSO DE ESTE FANFIC.**

 **NO LO MALENTIENDAN, ME ENCANTA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA PERO YA VA A CUMPLIR SU PRIMER AÑO XD Y PUES QUIERO PREPARAR ALGO ESPECIAL PARA EL CAPITULO 29 Y ADEMAS TENGO "LA VIDA EN EQUESTRIA" QUE COMO DIJE, ESA ES SECUELA DIRECTA DE "MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA: EL LEGADO DEL REY ARTURO" Y AQUELLOS QUE YA SEPAN DE LO QUE VA LA HISTORIA EN SI, EXPLICARE MÁS COSAS DE LO SUCEDIDO TRAS LA MUERTE DEL REY ARTURO (...HASTA LA FECHA SIGO SINTIENDO SU AUSENCIA...) Y TAMBIEN QUE COMO ESA HISTORIA Y ESTA DE ALGUNA FORMA ESTAN ANCLADAS YA QUE COMPARTEN UNIVERSO, PUES QUIERO HACER LO MISMO QUE HICE CON "MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA" Y "REENCARNACION" Y COMO LA PROTAGONISTA ES SHANALOTTE (AQUELLOS QUE LA CONOCEN, SABEN QUE ES MÁS SERIA QUE ARTURO) Y PUES QUIERO DEDICARLE SU TIEMPO.**

 **PIENSO PAUSAR ESTA HISTORIA POR AL MENOS DOS MESES, PARA SEGUIR CON LA OTRA HISTORIA Y YA CUANDO TENGA UN AVANCE RETOMAR ESTA HISTORIA. QUE CREO YO QUE APENAS VA A SU CUARTO DE HISTORIA. CREO XD PORQUE SON COSAS QUE TENGO QUE RELATAR Y CON EL TIEMPO IR ATANDO CABOS PERO ESPERO TODO SE ACLARE AL MENOS PARA EL CAPITULO 50 QUE ES DONDE SI SE LLEGARA AL CUARTO DE HISTORIA EN TODA LA TRAMA.**

 **EN FIN, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, LOS VERE HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS. LOS VERE EN "LA VIDA EN EQUESTRIA: LA CAIDA DE UN REINO"**

* * *

—CAPITULO 28: LOS MISTERIOS DEL GUARDIAN: PARTE III —

" _¿Quién me vende un alma_  
 _Y me presta esperanza?_  
 _Pues es el fin del camino_  
 _Y no sé adonde ir "_

—"El Fin del Camino- Mago de Oz"

 _Hay cosas, hay cosas que uno no puede evitar. Hay cosas que uno no puede evitar escuchar, sentir, ver o experimentar. Una de ellas es la vida. Mi vida fue extinguida hace más de 250 años, años Equestres. Obviamente, pero si dijera una cifra real. De mi perspectiva, sería una cifra imposible, una cifra innombrable._

 _¿Innombrable? Innombrable como mi nombre, porque mi nombre, aunque sea corto. Es incapaz de mantenerse parte de esta creación. Pues he cometido el pecado de amar a todos, a toda Equestria. Ese es mi pecado. Y por eso mi nombre fue borrado del mundo, mi nombre no alcanzaría limite. Porque es como el tiempo que he vivido en esta prisión. Sería un nombre imposible._

 _Es por eso que vago por toda la creación, desde el día que fue creado este reino desde una miga de arcilla y carbón, hasta el día de su fallecimiento. Como se marchita la última flor y esta se desvanece en el infinito._

 _No veo bondad, ni veo maldad. Pues mis ojos fueron arrancados aquello que llamamos "Libertad" y ahora toda decisión que cometen mis amados Equestres. Lo veo con desdén. Porque mi condena es tan grande que mis emociones fueron eliminadas de la creación y ahora solo veo como el mundo avanza, este reino se extingue por su propia llama._

 _Me pregunto si este mundo será capaz de vivir sin mí, de vivir lejos de mi bondad y amor. Que, aunque no sé qué sean tales emociones. Siento que puedo seguir amándolos tras mi condena._

 _Miro hacia atrás, viendo mi vida. Una fría, solitaria y vacía vida. Llena de seres con colores hermosos, con colores innombrables. Hermosos._

 _Innombrables como el amor de mi vida._

 _Mi vida antes de ser esto; Antes de ser un supremo, de ser un guardián, antes de ser un muerto._

 _Mi vida era incompleta, fría, solitaria y tiste vida._

 _Los recuerdos inundan mi mente. Pues mi maldición es recordar mi vida hasta el día de mi condena. Repitiendo todo en un cruel ciclo. En una paradoja sin fin. Donde el tiempo es una mera ilusión. Y me paro delante del padre de la creación y me pregunto a mí mismo._

" _¿Cuándo estaré lejos de ti?"_

 _Y el padre de la creación sonríe, alegre de que mi condena nunca terminara. Pues mi condena cada vez más se extiende conforme llego ante él y me manda a nacer de nuevo._

 _Y camino en un sendero de flores, flores hechas de ceniza de los seres vivientes que me amaron más que sus propias vidas. Que sacrificaron su divinidad para darme el poder, que sacrificaron su alma para darme libertad, aquellos que sacrificaron la magia de la amistad para que yo tan siquiera pudiera aparecerme dentro de la creación, aunque sea solo para maldecirme._

 _Y antes de cruzar la puerta de la vida. Aquel enorme portal de piedra. Con el árbol de la creación con mi nombre tallado en el centro y veo todo mi plan allí. Toda mi vida, escrita en piedra. El destino mostrándome que solo soy una marioneta._

" _¿Acaso soy el único humano aquí?"_

 _Preguntó al infinito mientras la enorme puerta de piedra me consume grano por grano, como si mi cuerpo solo fuera un saco de arena. Y el padre de la creación ríe emocionado, pues sabe que mi pregunta nunca será respondida._

 _Viviré para siempre aquí, bailando en este abismo. En esta profunda oscuridad que llamamos vida. La vida es hermosa cuando llega la muerte. Pero yo no puedo morir. Y quiero morir. Descansar eternamente._

 _Y la oscuridad me absorbe, tragándose mis energías, mi voluntad y mi deseo. Quiero seguir luchando por Equestria, quiero seguir amando a mi esposa, aunque haya traicionado a su especie por mi amor y de nuestra celosa unión naciera un bastardo. Repudiado por su gente, carente de alma, carente de fuerza._

 _Carente de destino._

 _Pues es el primero que es capaz de nacer sin esa atadura. Pero donde nace uno, nacen más._

 _Nacen más bastardos deseosos de arrancarle ese deseo, llenos de envidia porque también quieren tener una vida sin ataduras, lejos del padre de la creación, y mi único hijo volara lejos de este reino, intentando salvarnos del apocalipsis._

 _Pero somos lo que somos._

 _Y lo arrastraremos a este abismo, ataremos sus piernas con grilletes de envidia y codicia y lo obligaremos a caminar nuestra senda. Un camino lleno de rencor y amargura._

 _Somos lo que somos._

 _Somos lo que Arkzrimiel quiere que seamos._

 _Pero…._

 _Pero nosotros, ¿Qué somos?_

 _¿Qué somos?_

 _Simplemente somos ecos en el reino. Arkzrimiel así lo ha deseado, y esta vez se lo he preguntado y solo ha visto con repudio mi figura y me aplasto con su dedo índice. Como hormiga y me convertí en polvo y ecos._

 _Y vi el mundo nuevamente, Equestria. Como es que Arkzrimiel puso sus manos en este planeta. Un hermoso planeta pequeño, alejado de los demás reinos de la creación. Lejos de esas verdaderas historias, de esas historias de leyenda._

 _Me veo levitando en un espacio oscuro, entre polvo y ecos. Veo siete hermosos pilares de luz a lo lejos. Hermosos pilares con hermosos canticos alabando a Arkzrimiel. Arkzrimiel, como el padre de esos lugares los cuidaba y los protegía y lo veía a él. Velando con amor esos pilares. Esos reinos. Y cuando volteaba hacia Equestria, este diminuto reino lo hacía con odio. Con amargura y fatiga._

 _Veía Equestria envuelta en una profunda oscuridad, aunque había galaxias completas con millones de miles de vidas, él las odiaba. A cada forma de vida existente, individualmente. Y veía dentro de este reino. Separadas por fracciones diferentes versiones de Equestria y un planeta tierra. Reconozco estas historias. También había héroes de leyenda. Héroes legendarios nacidos por gusto de Arkzrimiel cumpliendo labores, viviendo su día a día. Si, estos héroes de leyenda me socorrieron cuando acabe con el guardián supremo de la vida. Siegfried Twonagasis. Padre de Phoenix Twonagasis, uno de mis amores eternos._

 _Y aunque a ellos no los condenó como a mí, los hace sufrir. Repitiendo sus vidas una y otra vez hasta que llegan a un punto muerto y reinicia sus vidas. Divirtiéndose. Y miró hacia atrás, crédulo y veo esos pilares nuevamente. No entendía. ¿Por qué crearnos si nos iba a hacer sufrir? Necesitaba responder estas preguntas que inundan mi mente._

 _Pero no puedo responderlas, pues estoy en lo más bajo en su jerarquía. Y si es que existe realmente. O si en verdad puedo entenderla._

 _Porque sé que él es el padre de la creación. Arkzrimiel._

 _Alpha y Omega_

 _Padre e hijo_

 _El primero y el Ultimo_

 _El inicio y el final_

 _Pero después de él, siguen los creadores, seres poderosos capaces de crear vida o conceptos a su antojo. Y esto lo llegue a ver en vida; Una chica humana. Una hermosa chica humana tuvo un deseo, igual al mío, pero más noble._

 _Deseo que nadie más sufriera, que nadie más muriera. Que ella cargaría con todo el dolor y pena del mundo. Desde el primer humano hasta el último._

 _Y su deseo se cumplió, no solo salvo ese mundo y la vida de todo ser viviente. Sino que se convirtió en un concepto. Era un ente que representaba el amor y se convirtió en un Dios. No, en un "Creador"_

 _Y ahora ella crea amor en el mundo, vagando eternamente repartiendo su infinito amor mientras carga con las llagas de la maldad a su espalda. atormentada, maldecida, odiada. Y olvidada._

 _Olvidada como yo, solo porque amo tanto a su especie y prefirió esa condena._

 _Y esa creadora, puede crear amor. No, puede crear el significado del amor y todo lo que conlleva el amor. Y mantiene ese voto noble por eones. Y así como ella hay infinidad de creadores, padres del concepto;_

 _ **T**_ _iempo,_ _ **O**_ _scuridad,_ _ **D**_ _eseo,_ _ **O**_ _ptimismo,_ _ **E**_ _speranza,_ _ **S**_ _impatía,_ _ **M**_ _otivación,_ _ **E**_ _ntusiasmo,_ _ **N**_ _ostalgia,_ _ **T**_ _emplanza,_ _ **I**_ _ntegridad,_ _ **R**_ _egocijo,_ _ **A**_ _mor._

 _Y el creador mantiene ese balance, mantiene ese orden y debajo de ellos. Existe el absolutismo. Un guardián que ha sobrepasado toda ley natural, toda física y temporal y su poder es capaz de viajar por el mismo tiempo. Normalmente este absolutismo lo tienen unos pocos. En realidad, solo los hijos directos del padre de la creación. Pues a pesar de que sobre un absoluto este un creador, no significa que este guardián absoluto no pueda llegar a ese rango._

 _Los guardianes absolutos, por lo regular representan algo esencial para la vida. Algo que ningún guardián puede hacer. Porque estos guardianes absolutos son un vínculo entre ellos y los creadores y por ende a Arkzrimiel, como lo son aquellos que conocí en vida;_

 _ **É**_ _ducación,_ _ **L**_ _ealtad,_ _ **M**_ _isericordia,_ _ **I**_ _maginación,_ _ **E**_ _quilibrio,_ _ **N**_ _obleza,_ _ **T**_ _olerancia,_ _ **E**_ _quidad._

 _Y aunque en si al matar al Guardian supremo Siegfried. El guardián de la vida. Por ende, eliminaría parte del concepto de la misma. Pero Arkzrimiel evitó que el caos proliferara en el mundo y llenó ese vacío de alguna forma para mantener unida la creación y atada a él. Porque al final de cuentas, todos le debemos algo a Arkzrimiel._

 _Eventualmente siguen los guardianes supremos; Seres hermosos que son capaces de llevar un hermoso estandarte a cada rincón de la creación, viajando por las sendas blancas y doradas de la galaxia, buscando mundos con vida consciente e impartir la palabra de Arkzrimiel con el fin de aceptar su poder y alabarlo como debe de ser. Estos guardianes deben de ser las conexiones entre mundos, pues su único objetivo es preservar la paz entre los mundos dentro de la creación y por ley. También representan algunos conceptos que mantienen el equilibrio del mundo;_

 _Notabilidad, Obediencia,_ _ **D**_ _ignidad,_ _ **E**_ _tica,_ _ **B**_ _enevolencia,_ _ **E**_ _locuencia,_ _ **V**_ _alentía,_ _ **O**_ _bediencia,_ _ **L**_ _ibertad,_ _ **V**_ _oluntad,_ _ **E**_ _quidad,_ _ **R**_ _espeto._

 _Y finalmente, los guardianes; Simples seres que son, vulgarmente dicho. Peones, los guardianes fueron creados con el fin de ser soldados en la jerarquía de Arkzrimiel. Aunque si forman una parte esencial. En estos casos simplemente son seres para mantener el orden en pequeños mundos, lugares sin mucha importancia que, aunque parezca simple y mundano. Tienen gran importancia. Al menos para ellos. Los guardianes se encargan de pequeños planetas y en el caso de Equestria. Fue un mundo de esa categoría, no representaba ningún peligro para la creación y fue por eso que en primer lugar se me fue asignado ese mundo, porque yo sería un soldado más. Un ser sin importancia. O eso fue al principio._

 _Cabe destacar que los guardianes tenían conceptos idénticos a los de sus superiores, como dije; Al final de todo le rendimos cuentas a Arkzrimiel, y por uno que rompa la cadena todo se echa a perder. La armonía se pierde y solo queda caos. Es por eso que al final, cuando esa maldita mujer, Sophitia tomó el control de Equestria_ _Die Göttliche Grenze_ _y la mayor parte de la creación tras aprisionar a Arkzrimiel en el principio de los tiempos, controló todos los conceptos. A excepción de los creadores. Que ellos son la descendencia más pura que tuvo Arkzrimiel._

 _Y he alistado alguno de esos conceptos negativos, la mayoría son de guardianes que trate en vida. Cuando era parte de la creación. Y, a decir verdad, me preguntó ¿Soy el único humano aquí?, algunos de ellos son esenciales para la maldad en el mundo. O mundos. A excepción de unos casos aislados de bondad entre los guardianes;_

 _Lástima, Agobio, Pena, Amargura, Rabia, Agresión, Decepción, Odio, Justicia, Amor, Necedad, Ofensa, Destrucción, Engaño, Barbaridad, Envidia, Soledad, Recelo, Rencor, Obstinación, Terquedad, Aflicción,, Remordimiento, Abandono, Menosprecio, Injusticia, Necesidad, Ira, Desconfianza, Engaño, Soberbia, Estrés, Satisfacción, Muerte, Estupor, Nimio, Traición, Inseguridad, Resquemor, Obstinado, Sumisión, Obligación._

 _Y realmente podría seguir, pues he vivido tanto en este mundo. En esta creación que podría nombrar cada guardián sin importancia, pero el mundo avanza millones de años por cada parpadeo y veo muchas cosas, aprendo demasiadas cosas. Algunas sin sentido, otras de gran valor. Pero siempre es el mismo escenario; Arkzrimiel torturando Equestria._

 _¿Por qué tortura mi amado hogar? ¿Qué gana con mantenerlo en ese limbo sin fin? ¿Acaso no nota la presencia de mis últimos guardianes en su amado experimento?_

 _Mis últimos guardianes están allí abajo, en ese grano de arena llamado Equestria, hacen lo que les pido porque saben que deseo tanto volver al mundo formar parte de la creación nuevamente para volverla a ver, de volver a ver a mi amada esposa y a mi retoño. Que vive con temor, que vive con inseguridad y no sabe que quiere realmente en la vida. Quizás, quizás si me acercara más. Podría servirle de guía, pero no puedo hacerlo con él mirándome cada vez que me condena, debería de haber un lugar._

 _Un lugar en medio de la nada._

 _Quizás una prisión invisible._

 _No, un reino en medio de la nada._

 _Sí, el "Reino de la nada"._

Los chicos estaban ya a pocas horas de llegar a tierra, estaban emocionados de lo que les esperaba. Habían pasado ya muchas horas desde que partieron de Fillydelphia y estaban cansados de estar en el puente del barco.

Sabían que tenían el barco para ellos solos y que no había nadie más que ellos en el mismo, pero no les apetecía investigar que había en el barco. Los planes de Raphiel era abandonar el barco una vez que llegaran o hundirlo, pero podría servirles para regresar. Así que Raphiel le pregunto a Pherica una manera de asegurar el barco para evitar que se lo lleven o le roben el motor por lo que Pherica recomendó mucho llevar el motor con ellos.

Al principio los chicos estaban consternados por su pronta respuesta, pero ella misma lo dijo; Si el motor era robado por otros no podrían volver, pero en cambio, si ellos mismos robaban el motor no tendrían más que robar, a no ser que se lleven mapa de navegación, pero está en la computadora del barco.

Así que dijo que una vez que lleguen a tierra tomaría el timón del barco, así como el periscopio y los arrancaría "A las buenas" e iría a la sala de máquinas junto con Reinhardt y ambos usarían su magia para encoger el motor de tal forma que ella misma podría guardarlo en su bolso.

Ya explicado eso los chicos ya entendieron la forma que llevarían el motor, pero aun había una preocupación latente.

¿Qué hacer una vez al bajar del barco?

Radiantshield, ya en su forma natural dijo que era lo mejor ir a ver al tercer titan. Que vive en Griffinstone, pero estaban quedándose sin provisiones. Aun con su magia alimentando su cuerpo esta se volvería una fatiga ya que tampoco su magia es ilimitada.

Radiantshield saco el mapa del mundo de su libro, extendió el pergamino y saco la esfera y esta comenzó a dibujar el mundo actualizando su localización.

—Estamos cerca de Griffinstone —Afirmo Radiantshield colocando su pata en el mapa —Estamos entre Griffinstone, Fillydelphia y de la Isla Grites. Obviamente a más de medio camino.

—¿Cuánto tiempo calculas, Pherica? —Raphiel miro a su amiga y escoltada mientras ella hacia una mueca mirando el mapa.

—Si esa es nuestra localización y viendo que ya la tormenta está cediendo. Diría yo que en dos horas estamos en tierra, si es que no empeora de nuevo.

—Bien, entonces hermano ¿Qué haremos una vez que toquemos tierra? —Pregunto Reinhardt con una pequeña sonrisa, estaba de más decir que estaba alegre de ver a su hermano en su forma natural.

—Pues tenemos directamente Griffinstone, estando en el puerto podemos ir sin demora, pero sabiendo como nos han tratado los poblados con anterioridad. Quizá sea mejor dejar el barco aquí.

Y Radiant señalo un rio que estaba entre Griffinstone y la estación de trenes, estaba a un kilómetro de la ciudad alada, pero bastaba para dejar el barco en el rio y pasar por la estación de trenes y ver si había algo bueno que comprar.

—¿Crees que podamos pasar por el rio? —Pregunto Raphiel viendo a Pherica y ella estaba pensativa, desconcertada viendo el mapa.

—Quizás. Pero también hay que ver si ese rio es profundo porque si no puede dañarse el casco del barco y fracturarse, no es muy grande el barco, pero me preocupa el casco. Si se daña no podremos usarlo más y tendremos que dejarlo perderse.

Los chicos se quedaron pensando por un rato mientras sentían el barco oscilar de atrás hacia adelante y de lado a lado.

—Cuando lleguemos a tierra bajare del barco y los guiare —Dijo Reinhardt levantándose tronando los huesos de la espalda extendiendo sus alas, algo que raramente hace. Todos saben que Reinhardt no usa sus alas debido a que prefiere trabajar por su esfuerzo propio y no los dones dados por su madre y su difunto padre.

—¿Y cómo lo harás? —Pregunto Pherica.

—Me atare una cuerda a las piernas y me meteré al agua, usando mi magia podre respirar por un tiempo y los guiare y si hay una parte baja me detendré.

Todos cruzaron miradas viendo a Reinhardt y eventualmente vieron a Radiantshield, quien lideraba el grupo.

—De acuerdo, pero no quiero que estés mucho tiempo bajo el agua hermano —Radiantshield se levantó mirando a su hermano, levanto la pata y Reinhardt sonrió chocando su puño y ambos rieron, ya tenían listo la forma que llegarían a tierra. Pero aun tenían la preocupación de lo que verían.

Hace años no habían visto a ningún Grifo, desde mucho antes que comenzara la guerra contra los dragones nadie supo de los grifos. El ultimo que se vio en tierra Equestre fue uno llamado Galo o Gallus. Fue un aprendiz joven de plumaje azulado de ojos celestes. Como todos los grifos, comenzó siendo arrogante y egoísta, pero gracias a la amistad que tuvo con el resto de sus amigos entendió mucho el sentido de la lealtad y creció junto con sus nuevos amigos, ya fallecidos por el tiempo. Pero después de eso, nunca se supo de la existencia de los grifos.

Y aunque tenían la certeza de que el tercer titan sería un grifo, tenían miedo de lo que se habrían convertido después de haberse separado de la luz de la amistad y la gracia del guardián.

Los chicos regresaron a sus lugares a descansar un poco, Pherica veía por el periscopio viendo ya la isla de los grifos; Aquella gran montaña con un enorme árbol gris con un castillo de madera en la sima y en las ramas de aquel árbol las casas de los grifos, a su izquierda veía la estación de tren de Griffinstone, actualmente un lugar remoto y abandonado, donde ahora hay casas pequeñas alrededor del gran edificio de ladrillo y acero en el que una vez paso el elemento de la risa y la lealtad para jurar amistad con una amiga lejana.

A su derecha vio una gran isla con un volcán activo, las nubes de azufre y hollín cubrían el cielo, una isla aparte de la de los grifos, se podían ver cientos de dragones por tantos tamaños y preocupo a Pherica, llamo a Raphiel para que viera el paisaje y ella al acercarse al periscopio vio los mismos dragones, recordando algo que hasta la princesa Twilight niega.

Comenzó a ver por todas partes intrigada. " _¿Cómo estará? ¿Estará todo bien? ¿Deberé de ir a ver?"_ Se preguntaba mientras paneaba la zona con lentitud hasta que vio un enorme dragón purpura salir del volcán devorando a los dragones que volaban alrededor del volcán, dio un gran salto viendo al dragón descender lentamente, era tan grande que solo vio su cuello asomarse y los gigantes colmillos, pero distinguió las escamas purpuras y cresta verde.

El dragón descendió lentamente la cabeza abriendo los ojos y como si ya supiera que lo observaban vio hacia el barco, viendo a través del periscopio y sonrió mostrando sus colmillos ensangrentados, esos ojos verdes brillaron de alegría y se ocultó entre el volcán. Si, era aquel dragón legendario, quien evitaba que los dragones invadieran Equestria en plan vengativo.

Aunque también tenía miedo de que sus intenciones hayan cambiado después de dejar la ilusión del guardián.

Se alejo del periscopio y le dijo a Raphiel que no fuera hacia esa dirección. Era una zona prohibida para cualquiera. Allí vivía un dragón legendario que devora a todo lo que se le atraviesa y que el molestarlo implicaría una masacre de nivel planetario y Pherica se estremeció girando el timón hacia la isla de los grifos, apartándose más de aquella isla dragón.

Raphiel salió del puente y cerro la puerta tras ella. Los chicos no se molestarían en buscarla, y eso era bueno. Trono los dedos y se desvaneció apareciendo fuera del barco, exactamente en la popa del barco, mirando hacia Fillydelphia. Una pequeña ciudad desde la distancia a la que estaban, preocupada. Consternada, no estaba segura si Silverstar y Homaliel regresaron dentro de la ilusión del guardián usando el faro. Pero rezaba que si pudieran llegar sanos y salvos.

Vio el cielo anaranjado con las nubes grises. El sol y la luna colisionados en un mar de fuego y roca en el espacio exterior. Y en el centro veía un agujero negro. Temía porque ese agujero negro rompiera como un cascaron y dio media vuelta. Viendo el volcán de la isla dragón y diviso a lo lejos un pequeño muelle con una casita de madera en la orilla al mar y volvió a tronar los dedos desapareciendo del barco dejando pequeñas chispas blancas y plumas.

Apareció en el muelle y miro hacia atrás, aquel navío en medio del mar. Apenas un pequeño punto gris y regreso la mirada al frente y comenzó a caminar, pero al dar su tercera pisada una bala paso por su oreja y se agacho mirando que por la casa había un pequeño dragón. Un diminuto dragón de color purpura y cresta verde. De ojos verdes, se quedo mirando ese diminuto dragón y por un momento lo confundió con aquel dragón legendario.

El pequeño dragón al ver que fallo el tiro extendió sus alas y voló hacia el volcán y Raphiel emprendió vuelo extendiendo sus enormes alas blanquecinas.

—¡Espera! —Grito Raphiel, pero el dragón bebe la ignoro y siguió volando desesperado. Sabia muy bien que si le disparo con un arma humana era alguien le dijo como defenderse, y era ese enorme dragón. El dragón arrojo el arma asustado y Raphiel al ver el arma caer descendió en picada para tomarlo antes de que se hiciera añicos por el golpe, y vio el arma. Una Springfield M1903. Raphiel estaba intrigada—¿Qué hace un arma tan antigua en Equestria?

Raphiel sabia que el Rey había ocultado armas humanas a lo largo de los años por toda Equestria, pero todos los informes que había dado la Princesa Shanalotte sobre estas armas eran que dichas armas eran de modelos recientes para la época en la que el Rey llego a Equestria, pero en ningún momento se habló que habría armas tan primitivas. Tenia que investigar eso.

Siguió avanzando con el arma en mano, revisando su cerrojo botando el proyectil vacío y verlo caer al suelo y perderse y el olor a pólvora le rodeaba la nariz. Era un proyectil de un arma diferente. Supo que la bala era de otra arma y al no coincidir con el calibre del fusil este le salvo la vida. Pensar que si tenía la precisión de una bala ordinaria podría haber muerto, tenia suerte Raphiel.

Conforme se acercaba al volcán veía debajo de ella como el pastizal y los árboles mostraban quemaduras, así como el aire comenzaba a calentarse por los vapores del volcán. Estaba entrando ya en territorio enemigo, pero iba con tranquilidad, nadie la emboscaría porque el amo de los dragones los devoro.

Raphiel recordaba como era la vida en Equestria antes de la guerra, aun era una adolescente cuando veía a los dragones en Equestria sobrevolar los cielos con ponys en sus espaldas. Como jinetes dragón, la mayoría era con fines de comercio y esto fue bueno para el reino pues era más fácil viajar de extremo a extremo sin riesgo a los asaltos y los dragones también servían como escoltas. Aunque no sabe explicar como es que la paz llego a su fin y los dragones fueron desterrados por la Reina Celestia y la Reina Phoenix. Que en el proceso dejo miles de muertos y millones sin hogar. Una época oscura pre-Apocalipsis.

Raphiel tragó saliva viendo el enorme volcán delante de ella. Veía a sus pies el suelo, enormes rocas apiladas de forma caótica y ver dragones sobrevolar por los campos rocosos, veía a los dragones aterrados, algunos tenían en su mirada un pesar. ¿Qué habrá hecho el amo de los dragones para infundir tanto miedo a sus súbditos?

Raphiel sin temor descendió a la entrada del volcán. En medio de ese gran tumulto de dragones que se paseaban. Los dragones se caracterizaban por ser una especie violenta y codiciosa. Pero al verlos aterrados, le preocupaba. Esperaba resistencia, pero no que temieran de su señor.

Se paro en medio de toda la comunidad diaconice, todos veían a la chica con asombro y se alejaron de ella. Raphiel miro a su alrededor con sospecha, esperaba que en cualquier momento apareciera otro dragón con un rifle similar, pero no fue así. Veía en los ojos de los dragones temor por ella y ninguno parecía tener intenciones de atacarla, pero entonces. ¿Por qué ese dragoncillo le disparo? Raphiel camino hacia el volcán.

Había una entrada al volcán y ella se dirigía a esa entrada, una cueva anaranjada por la lava y las puertas eran de lava para que solo los dragones entraran. Raphiel extendió un campo de fuerza a su alrededor, una burbuja dorada y cruzo el portal sin problema y entrando vio a más dragones, cargando tributo a su señor. Raphiel se estremeció al ver que el tributo que le llevaban a su amo eran restos de dragones, piel, huesos, carne y cabezas cortadas de dragones. Raphiel vio a los dragones a la cara y ellos ignoraban por completo a Raphiel. Estaban tan aterrados que ver a un ser angelical era el menor de sus miedos. Todos los dragones caminaban en filas e iban todos hacia otra puerta de lava, subiendo unas escaleras y veía hacia los lados. Era el volcán, estaba dentro del volcán y miro hacia atrás queriendo ver a un espía, a ver si alguien trataba de detenerla, pero ni una señal.

Tragó saliva con nervios y camino por el interior del volcán, una enorme sala llena de piedra volcánica de color purpura y cascadas de lava a los costados. Pasando entre los dragones hasta detenerse al pie de las escaleras, mal hechas y los dragones subían en dos filas con los restos de dragón y al entrar por esa cortina de lava no volvían a salir. Estaba preparada para lo peor.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras con dificultades para respirar. Aparte del intenso calor, el temor que le provocaba ver esta escena tan cruel. El amo de los dragones, aquel que debería de cuidar a sus súbditos con valentía. Los devoraba como dulces. Aunque no era un reinado tan tierno y empalagoso como en Equestria, reconocía que este liderazgo era bueno. Porque los dragones son de fuerza implacable, no de vivir con miedo. No lo veía posible.

No se detuvo ante la cortina de lava y la cruzo sin más. En su interior, el amo de los dragones. El señor de los dragones, máxima autoridad en esta isla.

Estaba en el centro del volcán, levanto la mirada al cielo viendo esas nubes de azufre y ver a pocos dragones sobrevolando el volcán. Pero a baja altura. Alrededor de ella había un mar de lava y solo había un sendero hacia el centro, una plataforma de roca volcánica con un trono de piedra y a los costados dos estandartes hechos de tela con el emblema del reino; Un dragón rugiente volando en círculos y bajo de él la silueta de un unicornio blanco con melena purpura. Reconocía esa figura en cualquier lado, y al ver esa figura reconoció al creador de ambos estandartes: Rarity.

Sentado en el gran trono de piedra un dragón de aspecto humanoide, de escamas gruesas y largas garras oscurecidas, con una capa color marrón cubriendo el torso de su cuerpo. Raphiel veía sus ojos, esos ojos esmeraldas. Ojos rasgados y llenos de ambición. Al ver a Raphiel sonrió mostrando sus afilados colmillos. Raphiel no podía creer lo que veía delante de ella, esa figura. Ese personaje que todos amaban cuando era un diminuto dragón. Hasta Twilight lo consideraba su hermano.

—¡Raphiel! —Grito el amo de los dragones alegre y se levantó extendiendo sus brazos caminando hacia ella. Los súbditos de este se arrodillaron con la "Comida" Raphiel veía que detrás del trono de piedra se asomaba el pequeño dragón acompañado de su madre, una dragona de escamas azuladas y ojos carmesí, antigua señora de los dragones Ember. Ella a pesar de su aspecto si mantenía esa naturaleza draconica. Pero este señor dragón, no—¡Es un placer verte de nuevo! ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? ¿Unos 200 años?

—Si, se podría decir—Raphiel respondió al sentir a este señor abrazarla con fuerza, lleno de alegría, pero no podía dejar de pensar en los demás dragones. Aterrados de este ser.

—Dime Raphiel, ¿Qué te trae a mi tierra? ¿Acaso vienes de espía otra vez?

—No, nada de eso. Venia pasando por estos lugares y decidí venir. Pero aquel pequeño me disparo una vez que toque tierra—Y Raphiel mostro el rifle y el amo de los dragones miro el rifle y comenzó a reír—¿Qué es gracioso, Spike?

—Nada Raphiel, es que no pensé que mi hijo fuera capaz de dispararte. Pero bueno, supongo que es culpa mía.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque le conté que los humanos angelicales eran seres sin corazón y malvados hasta la medula—Y fue cuando notó que este dragón, Spike. Había cambiado, su tono de voz lo delataba. Casi burlándose de la humanidad y también con rencor—Pero bueno, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Dime Raphiel. ¿Cómo esta Twilight? ¿Me extraña? ¿Acaso ya se dignó a matar a sus hijos?

—Twilight esta muy bien Spike, Esta trabajando arduamente para poder tener una vida pacifica y en armonía. Y no. No haría tal cosa—Spike se alejo de Raphiel sonriendo encogiéndose de hombros dándose la vuelta.

—Bueno, supongo que no podrá matarlos al final. Todos sabemos que ella permitió que todo esto sucediera. El fin del mundo, la muerte del guardián, parir a esos seres.

—¿Qué te paso Spike? Antes no eras así. ¿Qué te afecto?

—Me afectó la realidad, Raphiel. Me afectó la verdad—Spike se volvió a sentar en su trono acariciando la cabeza de su hijo con esa misma sonrisa. Ember no hablaba para nada, parecía una estatua. Solo veía a Raphiel con odio—Creó que al final de cuentas, Twilight solo quería a un conejillo de indias. Por eso nunca me dejó solo.

—¿Qué hizo ella?

—Mírame, me arrebato todo. Mira a tu alrededor, ¿Acaso no lo ves? Me quito mi vida y me convirtió en esto. ¿Por qué crees que comenzó la guerra Dragon-Equestria? Experimentó conmigo después de que el guardián se fuera.

—Twilight ha hecho muchas cosas malas, pero nunca haría eso. Ella no te haría tal cosa.

—¡Pues la hizo! ¡Twilight quiso arrebatar mi inmortalidad con tal de dársela al guardián! —Raphiel guardo silencio, viendo a Spike arrebatarse en su enojo. No creía en lo que decía—¡Ella es el peor ser que ha existido! Y pensar que yo la amaba como mi hermana, como mi familia.

—¿Entonces por que no atacas Equestria? ¿Por qué no la destruyes y acabas con Twilight? —Raphiel se mantenía serena, pero por dentro temía de Spike, de aquel dragón humanoide.

—Por lo mismo que tu no matas a Pherica, por lo mismo que tu no traicionas a los chicos, por la misma razón por la que tu sigues con vida.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —Raphiel tiro el arma y desenfundo su delgada espada, un estoque plateado. Spike comenzó a reírse, a burlarse de ella.

—¡Pero claro que yo lo se! ¡Yo se todo de ti mujer! —Spike volvió a levantarse de su trono y extendió los brazos—¿Acaso nunca supiste o es que tu estúpida divinidad te cegó? Yo le hice compañía al guardián en sus últimas décadas de vida, cuando decidió dormir al rechazar su inmortalidad. Cuando falleció su amiga, él durmió por años y cuando despertó yo estaba allí, me contó sus miedos y preocupaciones. Ambos mirábamos por la ventana, viendo Ponyville crecer y desarrollarse y él con el temor al futuro me hizo prometer que cuando él no estuviera yo defendiera Equestria. Me hizo prometer que aun sobre las maldades que cayeran sobre mí, cuidaría de ese reino. Porque él quería salvarlo a toda costa.

—¿Y por eso te comes a tus súbditos? —Raphiel lo entendía. Ya sabía porque sus súbditos Vivian atemorizados de Spike. Ya no reconocía a ese inocente y puro dragón. No era el mismo.

—Es mejor oprimir este reino para evitar un caos. Sabes, de no ser por mi Equestria hubiera caído hace mucho tiempo, esa fue la voluntad del guardián. Que así sea, yo protegeré el reino de mi querido amigo aun cuando dentro de el viva la maligna Twilight Sparkle.

—¿Por qué todo mundo sigue fielmente al guardián? ¿Qué ven en él? Él acabó con mi hogar, con mi estilo de vida, y me forzó a vivir esta maldición. Pero ustedes, ustedes lo siguen fielmente. Como su Dios.

—Tu no entiendes la magnitud de todo esto Raphiel; El guardián volverá y acabará con el caos en el mundo. Arkzrimiel temerá por su vida. Y yo acabare con la de Twilight.

—Estas cegado Spike, cegado. El guardián si quisiera salvarnos. Ya lo hubiera hecho. Pero no lo hace, solo nos deja sufriendo en este mundo muerto.

—Quizás nosotros merezcamos esto, dejamos que el guardián muriera. Así como murió su amiga. Así como murió Angelica.

—Angelica—Raphiel bajó la mirada, entristecida. Angelica…

—¿Sabias que el nombre de Pherica es una mezcla? El guardián la llamó así por ella y por su primer amor. **Ph** oenix y Ang **elica.**

—Pero Phoenix no fue su primer…—Y Raphiel guardó silencio, sintió una punzada en la espalda y vio el espejismo del guardián. Mirándola con repudio y ella regreso la mirada al frente—En fin, solo vine para saber como estabas y veo que vas de maravilla oprimiendo y aterrando tu reino. ¿De donde sacas tanto poder? Porque tu tienes poder divino dentro de ti.

—¿Por qué crees que Twilight quería quitarme mi inmortalidad? Quería dársela al guardián. Creía que si quitándome este regalo del guardián podría traerlo de vuelta y arreglar este caos. Pero solo causo una guerra. Ember trato de salvarme, pero Twilight le arrancó la lengua—Raphiel se estremeció y dio un paso hacia atrás—Te dije que Twilight ya no es la misma de antes, Equestria merece arder. No merecemos la salvación del guardián. Pero queremos ganarnos nuestro lugar después de que el acabe con Arkzrimiel.

—Equestria se salvará. Sin la ayuda del guardián—Y Spike esbozo una sonrisa burlona y Ember entrecerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa—Es por eso que tengo fe en los chicos, sé que no cometerán los errores de los chicos. Por eso no mueren. En el fondo tengo fe que ellos harán lo correcto. Y si se equivocan…—Raphiel miro la delgada hoja del cuchillo dorado apretándola con fuerza—Hare lo que sea mi voluntad. No la del guardián.

—Ya veremos eso Raphiel, ya lo veremos—Spike comenzó a emanar un vapor blanco y Ember tomo al hijo de Spike y se fueron de la sala—Si me disculpas, es hora de mi comida. Ha habido un aumento de población en mi reino y debo de mantenerlos a raya. No querrás que aumenten y se genere una disputa y Equestria arda. ¿O sí?

Raphiel guardo las cuchillas y se teletransporto fuera del volcán apareciendo en la costa. Miro hacia el volcán como este lanzaba enormes bolas de fuego aplastando a todo dragón dentro del reino. Raphiel tenia un nudo en la garganta y comenzó a llorar, sentándose en el muelle de madera mirando su reflejo en el agua. Raphiel cargaba con un enorme peso en su espalda y peor aún; Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Tenía la misión y promesa de la Reina Phoenix, " _Preservar la seguridad de Pherica en el mundo exterior_ " La de Twilight Sparkle " _Cuidar a los hijos de toda presencia del guardián_ " la del propio guardián " _Guiarlos a todos sus titanes y recolectar la mayoría de sus armas_ " y la personal, que era crucial para su salvación " _Matar a los chicos antes de que cumplan su meta_ " Pero no sabia que seguir, no sabía cuál cumplir porque en su corazón había tantas experiencias como para amar a los chicos y no traicionarlos.

Cada vez que el guardián se le aparecía a Radiantshield, lo acercaba más a su reaparición en la creación, cada vez que los chicos se encontraban con un elemento del guardián como sus titanes los acercaba a su meta final y en cada peligro rescatar a Pherica. O asesinarla. Era un mártir para la chica, y ya no pudo cargar con esta carga.

Y sus lagrimas caían al mar y su sollozo se escuchaba en el horizonte. Activo a un viejo amigo de la familia, un espejismo como el guardián. Aunque no condenado como el propio guardián, pero si atado a este. Y Apareció a un costado de Raphiel, y ella sintió su presencia. Sintiendo verdadera tranquilidad, una absoluta paz y sus lagrimas dejaron de brotar mientras volteaba a ver a este hombre.

—Veo que finalmente te liberaste—Dijo Raphiel limpiándose las lagrimas viendo a este hombre, el sonrió viéndola a los ojos. Con un par de gafas de delgado marco plateado sonrió. De larga cabellera blanca con un traje militar de la guardia crepuscular. Un hermoso traje de color blanco con adornos purpuras y una capa lila sobre su hombro izquierdo, con la Cutiemark de Twilight. Este hombre suspiro aliviado.

—Así es pequeña Raphiel. Así es.

—Dime ¿Cómo se siente estar en el abismo y volver?

—A decir verdad; Es preocupante—Respondió sonriendo mirando el paisaje—Hace mucho tiempo que dejé este mundo y cuando me liberará vería un mejor día. Pero solo veo muerte y caos.

—¿Qué tanto has visto, Samael?

—He visto todo; Desde la abandonada y maldita granja Pie, hasta el cadáver de Rarity. Todo eso y más. Les espera mucho sufrimiento Raphiel—Este hombre miro a Raphiel con una mirada decaída. Sonreía, pero su pesar era notorio.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo liberarme de esta maldición? —Y Samael, un hombre de leyenda bajo la mirada. Entristecido por la chica. Veía en su espalda el yugo de la maldición del guardián, sabía que el guardián había dejado en la chica una vida de sufrimiento y un futuro oscuro, todo por seguir los pasos de Sophitia. La Reina de la lujuria y causante de muchos crímenes en el universo.

—Lastimosamente no puedes Raphiel, lo que hizo mi hermano contigo es irrompible. Ni yo que he vagado por el universo un millón de veces soy capaz de saber que te hizo.

—¿Entonces que hago? ¿Cómo luchó contra él? —Y Samael comenzó a reírse de la chica y Raphiel solo veía preocupada.

—No se puede luchar contra mi hermano; Lo que yo hice en vida, viajar por los mundos ganando poder. Él lo hace, pero dentro de la vida. Como él no puede morir, pero si vivir, rehace su vida una y otra vez. Aprendiendo, absorbiendo todo tipo de poder, y cuando deja sus armas atrás y su poder divino. Ancla su presencia en esa vida para que en otra vida la absorba haciéndose más poderoso. ¿No te suena?

—Si, es algo que hacia Sophitia. Mandaba a sus guardianes a los mundos, los esclavizaba y usaba el poder de esos mundos para hacerse más fuerte. Así fue hasta que…

—Hasta que él llego, y acabó con Sophitia y Siegfried.

—¿Qué me aconsejas? Tu que antes eras el guardián supremo de la muerte. Aquel que es más fuerte que el guardián—Y Samael reía ante las palabras de Raphiel mirando el horizonte, viendo el barco cada vez más cerca de la isla de los grifos.

—Me halagas mucho Raphiel, pero en su tiempo era más fuerte que él. Pero ahora el es más fuerte que todos. No hay nadie que se le interponga.

—¿Si revivimos a Siegfried? ¿Sophitia? ¡Alguien!

—Es imposible Raphiel, ni trayendo a los hijos de Arkzrimiel pueden detener su gloria—Samael miro a Raphiel sonriendo—Es mejor que mi hermano vuelva al mundo. He visto lo que puede hacer Raphiel, ten un poco de fe.

—¿Qué justifica lo que dices? Eres su lado oscuro.

—Y lo soy, y yo tampoco lo veía hasta que me mostró—Y Samael comenzó a llorar con una sonrisa—Me llevó a mi hogar, a mi Equestria. Antes de que yo entrara al abismo y me mostró el momento que yo entre al abismo comenzando con toda esta mierda de ciclos y muertes infinitas. Me dio la oportunidad de despedirme de mi amada Twilight, y me dijo que, si el volvía al mundo de nuevo, borraría de toda la creación la presencia del abismo y la de Arkzrimiel—Y Raphiel veía a ese poderoso hombre llorar—Arkzrimiel es la causa de todo esto y solo de Radiantshield y Reinhardt depende de que mi hermano vuelva. Ellos son la clave para que siga esta historia, esta leyenda de los últimos guardianes. Así me lo ha asegurado mi hermano.

—¿Cómo se que todo esta yendo bien? ¿Cómo se que en verdad el guardián dice la verdad?

—Solo ten fe y esperanza. Y mucho amor en tu corazón—Y Samael comenzó a desvanecerse delante de la chica—Reinhardt encontrara mi arma muy pronto. Así como Radiantshield es el mensajero del guardián, Reinhardt también lo será. Porque yo también deje migas en este mundo.

—¿Y como sabrá de ti, Reinhardt?

—Lo sabrá. Porque yo lo llevare a mí. Al abismo.

 **Libros divinos.**

 _Aunque realmente solo debe de existir un libro en toda la creación, cruelmente existen 5 libros; Vida, Hechicería, Esperanza, Humanidad y Muerte. En realidad, nadie sabe de qué tratan los demás libros ya que solamente se ha presenciado el libro de la vida. Aquel que porta aquel hermoso potro de nombre Raminidez, pero el único que sabe lo que hay escrito en el resto de libros es el propio ser sin nombre o cobardemente nombrado como "Guardian del mundo"_


	31. ABISAL

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE FINALMENTE CON OTRO CAPITULO.**

 **VAYA, CUANTO TIEMPO HABRA PASADO DESDE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE PUBLIQUE. ¿6 MESES? ¿7? EN FIN, SE QUE HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO. Y A DECIR VERDAD, NO TENGO UNA RAZON EN ESPECIFICO. O SI.**

 **DE ALGUNA FORMA, QUERIA ELIMINAR MI CUENTA DE FANFICTION, COMO HABIA DICHO HACE TIEMPO. FANFICTION SE VOLVIO ALGO HERMOSO PARA MI, ERA UN ESTILO DE VIDA. PUBLICAR SEMANALMENTE, ERA UNA META INCREIBLE Y VER COMO A USTEDES LES ENCANTABA TODO ESTO, ME MOTIVABA. PERO TODO CAMBIO CUANDO TERMINE REENCARNACION.**

 **SENTIA QUE DEBIA ESCALAR A MÁS, Y SABIA QUE "LOS ULTIMOS GUARDIANES" ERAN ESE ESCALON QUE DEBIA SUBIR, Y NO ME EQUIVOQUE, PERO ME EQUIVOQUE DE CAMINO.**

 **CONSEGUI LO QUE QUERIA, ESTA HISTORIA SE VOLVIO ALGO TAN GRANDE, ALGO INCREIBLE, LEER CADA CAPITULO DE "LOS ULTIMOS" GUARDIANES, ME HACIAN SENTIR BIEN. PERO TAMBIEN ME HACIAN SENTIR, INCOMPLETO. SE QUE LOS ULTIMOS GUARDIANES SON LO MEJOR QUE HE ESCRITO HACE TIEMPO, INCLUSO COMO AUTOR SUPERA CON CRECES "REENCARNACION" PUES TODA LA PLANEACION QUE PUSE AQUI LO SUPERA, PERO ME SUPERO A MI, SE VOLVIO UN CONFLICTO INTERNO CUANDO CONSIDERE ESTE FANFIC COMO UNA NOVELA, PENSE QUE SI LO HACIA. DESCUBRIRA MEJORES COSAS, PERO ME ESTANQUE.**

 **NO ME MALINTERPRETEN, IDEAS HAY (Y MUCHAS) PERO NO SUPE COMO ORDENARLAS, ASI QUE COMO DIJE EN MI PAGINA DE FACEBOOK (QUE ESPERO NO DEJARLA TAN ABANDONADA) COMENCE A ESCRIBIR EN UNA LIBRETA LAS IDEAS DE ESTE FANFIC. PORQUE UNA VEZ QUE TERMINE, ES AHI DONDE TODO COBRARA SENTIDO. MIS FANFICS SON MI VIDA, Y SE QUE SON IDEAS DE UN FAN QUE LE GUSTARIA COMO FUESE SU SERIE FAVORITA. PERO NO TOME EN CUENTA LO DEMAS.**

 **ESTA HISTORIA SEGUIRA, PERO DECIDIRE EL FUTURO DEL RESTO DE HISTORIAS, YA QUE TAMBIEN EL TIEMPO ES LO QUE ME FALTA, TENGO YA MUCHOS AÑOS ESCRIBIENDO Y REALMENTE QUISIERA MOSTRAR DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ.**

 **ESPERO NO HABER PREOCUPADO A ALGUIEN DURANTE ESTE TIEMPO, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN. QUE SEGUIRE AQUI, SEGUIRE DANDO LO MEJOR DE MI PORQUE USTEDES SON MI FAMILIA, MIS AMIGOS. LOS VERE HASTA LA PROXIMA CHICOS.**

 **PS: SE ME OLVIDABA, A PESAR QUE LEI EL FIC VARIAS VECES SE QUE ENCONTRARAN VARIAS INCONSISTENCIAS EN ESTE CAPITULO, DISCULPEN DE ANTEMANO XD NO CONSEGUI SEGUIR TAL CUAL LA CONTINUIDAD.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 29: ABISAL—

 _ **Bastón de la tormenta.**_

 _Este bastón posee un cristal puro capaz de absorber y almacenar la magia en su interior potenciándola gracias a la pureza del cristal, extraído del árbol de la armonía siglos atrás. Inclusive la Princesa Celestia desconocía su origen hasta el día en el que un Rey desquiciado tentó contra su reino y la Condesa de la amistad junto con el consejo de la armonía le derrotaron y obtuvieron el conocimiento de una misteriosa pony medio cuerno. El cual su nombre se vincula a la tempestad. Aunque, ¿El Guardian supremo sabia de su intervención? Quien sabe, pero quizás su existencia repentina y el paradero de este desconocido bastón amenace sus planes absolutos._

Los chicos habían llegado a tierra, alegres salieron del barco por la proa con una sonrisa. Habían sobrepasado la tormenta sin complicaciones y tenían delante de ellos el mítico reino Griffinstone, hogar de los Grifos, seres emplumados con cabeza de águila y alas, con cuerpo de león. Eran conocidos por ser extremadamente codiciosos y conflictivos hasta que la Condesa Twilight abrió su academia donde todos fueron invitados y pudieron conocer la magia de la amistad. Un grifo que se destacó por estas enseñanzas fue Galo. Un grifo que aplicaría todas las normas de la amistad y ayudaría a su pueblo a prosperar con la ayuda de una amiga de nombre Gilda. Ambos enseñarían a su pueblo los beneficios de la amistad.

Galo beneficiaria tanto a su pueblo que con el tiempo seria coronado como Rey de Griffinstone. Y viviría con orgullo pues sabia que todo había sido posible con la ayuda de la princesa Sparkle, y sus amigos. Aunque con ellos, igual fallecieron con el tiempo y se desconoce el estado de aquel reino que se alzó de un pueblo pobre. Aunque moriría sin saber que el guardián intervino en su desarrollo, llegaría a Griffinstone con su hermano Samael y ambos harían lo impensable. Así que ese reino de igual forma, alaba al guardián a pesar de que el mundo está llegando a su fin.

Radiantshield vería Griffinstone de primeras y sus ansias por ir crecerían, pero antes de hacer un movimiento, su hermano Reinhardt saltaría del barco con sus alas extendidas y las piernas atadas a una gruesa cadena. Delante de ellos estaba el dichoso rio, aquel que se perdía entre una red de montañas. El rio parecía favorable para encallar, pero aun necesitaban ayuda de Reinhardt para guiarlos.

Pherica corrió hacia el puente con una gran sonrisa y Raphiel se quedó viendo a Reinhardt sumergirse en el agua y tomo el extremo de la cadena y abrió un portal hacia la parte inferior del barco, por la sala de máquinas y lo anclo a la parte interior del casco.

Reinhardt emitió un fuerte pulso mágico que los sensores de Pherica percibieron y vieron el camino despejado en su radar. Y avanzo con el barco lentamente, guiada por los constantes pulsos de Reinhardt.

Mientras su hermano estaba en la superficie, asombrado. Reinhardt nadaba bajo el agua impulsándose con sus alas lentamente, mirando el fondo de la desembocadura notando que no era un rio, sino una gran grieta, un canal. Producto de un terremoto, posiblemente siglos antes de que fuera colonizado aquella sección del mundo. Por lo que no temió de que el barco se estrellara o su casco raspase por el fondo. Solo tenía que cuidar los costados e ir indicando a Pherica la dirección.

Reinhardt siempre fue renuente a usar su magia, pues sabe que el usar su magia es indicativo de debilidad y hace todo lo posible para remarcar eso, y más en el mundo exterior. Pese a todo lo que han vivido, han sido contadas las veces que ha usado su magia. Pero dado a que su hermano ha hecho cosas fuera de lo normal e incluso natural, siente que debería de dar su mejor esfuerzo para seguir apoyando a su hermano.

" _Reinhardt"_ Una tenue voz recorrió la mente del chico y miro en varias direcciones, ondeando su cabello con la ligereza del agua, estaba extrañado. Pues sabia su nombre con claridad y aquello le inquietaba. Con todos los enemigos que han hecho durante su camino no era de extrañar que aquello que lo nombro fuera uno de ellos.

Reinhardt siguió avanzando por el canal con calma, ignorando la voz en su mente. Era la voz de un hombre, una voz tranquila, serena. Sentía que ya había escuchado esa voz anteriormente. Hace años, pero no sabía ubicar el momento en su vida.

" _Necesitas mi poder, tienes que luchar_ " Reinhardt se detuvo. Miro a todas partes sacando su lanza, no era buen peleador bajo el agua, nunca lo ha intentado. Pero se defendería a toda costa, miro hacia la superficie y veía a su hermano Radiantshield, incluso llego a pensar que era una broma de su hermano, pero nunca fue bueno engañándolo, su risa le ganaba justo apenas intentaba hacer algo.

" _Sigue mi voz, tienes que bajar. Tu hermano morirá si no reclamas lo que te pertenece"_ Y un reflejo cegó la mirada de Reinhardt, bajo la mirada y aquel reflejo venia del fondo del canal. Aquella enorme fisura, era una chispa de luz entre una oscuridad profunda, veía hacia el fondo y la oscuridad era similar al del abismo bajo el castillo de su madre.

Reinhardt no temió, pues sabia que todo lo que encontrase fuera de la ilusión seria buena fuente de estudio como el cartógrafo, así que ahondo más guiando el buque con la cadena. Reinhardt no tendría más compañía que su mente, y no podía dejar de repasar toda su vida, de cómo es que de la nada comenzaron a hacer este viaje sin sentido, esta tontería de "Últimos Guardianes" Era obvio que él no se veía como un "Guardian". Un ser sin alma y maldito como lo relatan todos los gobernantes de Equestria, él amaba su hogar, quería volver y vivir tranquilamente pero mientras que su hermano estuviera ansioso de seguir el camino del guardián del mundo, él tenía que seguir a su hermano.

Y Reinhardt dejo de existir.

 _Cuando Reinhardt reacciono estaba en otro lugar, con una misteriosa armadura blanca, bien pulida y con hermosas decoraciones en su pecho, sentía su cuerpo arder en poder, sentía sus ojos cambiar de tonalidad, como si se viera en un reflejo. Veía su cabellera, larga y castaña y ojos avellana. No se reconocía, miro a todas direcciones, pero solo veía oscuridad, como en su interior y comenzaría su caminar entre la oscuridad, aquel abismo sin pizca de luz o amor. Movería su cabeza en círculos buscando cualquier guía, cualquier indicio de dirección, pero no se mostraba nada._

 _Y, aun así, no tenía miedo. Se mantenía sereno, pues sentía que algo dentro de él le mantenía tranquilo, y era poder. Aquel anhelado poder que toda su vida deseo._

 _Y camino durante horas, días, semanas, años, milenios, hasta que llego a la nada. Y comenzó a escuchar a la distancia el choque de un arma contra la carne, carne muerta y sebosa. Y caminaría hasta divisar una figura llena de alquitrán y sangre, con el cabello blanquecino y mirada purpura, con un traje manchado en ambas sustancias, en sus manos portaría una guadaña de cristal purpura con la hoja acerada, vería a ese hombre luchar sin cansancio, sin temor, sin miedo a la muerte. Pues ese hombre ya había muerto dos veces._

 _Ese hombre, tuvo un nombre, pero lo abandono y adopto otro, acomodándose a su nueva naturaleza._

 _Y vería ese hombre luchar contra una prominente figura, sentada en un trono de cadáveres, con rostros llenos de dolor y angustia, vería detrás de esa figura un demacrado y marchito árbol con varias hojas blancas, tambaleantes. Y los escucharía hablar._

 _+Dime Samael, ¿Estas listo para morir y darme a otro ****?_

 _Dijo aquella voz con un profundo eco, mientras los cadáveres debajo de este gemirían del dolor, pues cada silaba dada por esa figura era una agonía para ellos. Y este hombre, de nombre Samael sonreiría._

— _Serás un imbécil, ¿Crees que te lo permitiré?_ — _Replico este moribundo Samael ante aquella figura quien enfureció y respondió con toda su miasma oscureciendo más el lugar y borrando de la oscura creación a Samael._

 _O eso parecía._

 _Pues Samael permaneció luchando durante eras._

 _Evitando que el apocalipsis cayera sobre Equestria._

 _Sabiendo que nunca volvería a su amado hogar._

 _Sabiendo que nunca volvería a ver a su amada pelirroja._

 _Sabiendo que en su hogar inicial desapareció hace eones._

 _Sabiendo que este es el fin del camino._

 _Samael llego a su final._

 _El fin de Samael es ahora y nunca será._

 _Pero llego Reinhardt, por el llamado de Samael, y vería a sus pies lo que quedo de Samael. Aquella arma cristalina, solamente era una corta vara de cristal purpura. Reinhardt se agacharía a tomarla con su diestra y recorrería en su cuerpo una nueva energía, haciendo enfurecer aquel ente habitante y seria expulsado hacia la realidad de un tirón._

Y Reinhardt vería a su alrededor la oscuridad del agua, sentiría nuevamente la fría humedad y sobre el la cadena y el barco levitante bajo el anaranjado sol Equestre, delante de él las piedras del fondo y retomaría su nado con la vara en su mano.

Cuestionándose de lo que vio, ¿Era verdad? ¿Quién era ese Samael? ¿Para qué luchó si murió en vano? ¿Para qué era la vara y como es que llego y salió de ese lugar? ¿Qué es en realidad el mundo exterior? Temía que sus respuestas fueran respondidas, ya que todo ha sucedido desde que salieron de su hogar.

Radiant vería la cuerda ir de izquierda a derecha con calma, mientras el barco se movía gentilmente entre el canal, mirando ambos pedazos de tierra pasando a los costados del barco y a lo lejos ver un enorme árbol con un castillo de madera y retazos de oro, era el castillo de Griffinstone, asomándose sobre una montaña. Delante de él se mostraba un puente de madera, bien cuidado y firme, a la altura de la cubierta y a su izquierda un pequeño edificio de concreto, paja y madera. Ahí se estacionarían.

Radiant tomo la cadena de su hermano tirando varias veces y a los pocos minutos subiría a la superficie su hermano mirándolo y eventualmente viendo su destino, así que uso sus alas para elevarse a la altura del puente del barco y guiar a Pherica.

Hasta que finalmente, llegaron. Con un suave descenso a la velocidad del barco Reinhardt planto pie en el puente, sonriendo. Su magia evaporaba el agua de su cuerpo así que no tardo más que un minuto para estar seco completamente. Miro la barra en su mano y la guardo.

—¡Hermano! —Radiant dio un gran salto de la cubierta del barco hacia su hermano, sonriendo con el choque de la cadena por el salto—¡Lo lograste! Nos trajiste a tierra.

—No hermano, lo hicimos todos. Lo logramos—Reinhardt miro hacia el puente del barco y Pherica estaba con Raphiel, ambas usando su magia para ocultar el barco con su poder divino y a su vez arrancar el motor para encogerlo y llevarlo con ellas.

Reinhardt veía el apocalíptico sol sobre ellos, y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Ver la luna siendo devorada por las llamaradas del sol y el sol escupirlas en llamas, perdiéndose en el agujero negro del centro. Lo que sentía, era muy distinto. Sentía un poder dentro de él. Quería salvar el mundo.

Raphiel descendió con Pherica, ambas sonriendo. Y miraron hacia el edificio abandonado. De cerca podían distinguir bien que era. Una antigua estación de trenes. Pero no había trenes, ni las vías. Todas fueron arrancadas del suelo y solamente quedaban marcas en la tierra. La estación estaba a un Kilómetro de los chicos.

—Supongo que iremos a la estación—Exclamo Pherica con temor e intriga mientras se aferraba a su bolso.

—Si, es donde iremos—Respondió Radiant con una sonrisa y camino hacia la estación, mirando el suelo. Analizando mientras le seguían los chicos—El puente es viejo, pero no esta desgastado. Se ve claramente que las vigas de acero fueron arrancadas del suelo y ¿para qué? Ni idea, pero debió haber sido durante el caos, cuando el mundo colapso. Y hablando de caos, recuerdo haber leído una de las tantas bitácoras de mi madre. Habla de un ser antiguo, un ser de aspecto "Caótico". ¿Saben algo al respecto? —Radiant buscaba hacer conversación para aligerar el camino, pero esas preguntas solo incomodaban a Raphiel. ¿Qué gran casualidad, ¿no?

—Estas en lo cierto Radiant—Dijo Raphiel, con una falsa sonrisa bien actuada—Ese ser existió hace años. Dicen que vivió desde mucho antes de que la reina Celestia tomara el trono. Su nombre era Discord, y era un Dios. El Dios del caos y desarmonía.

—Oh. ¡Genial! ¿Y qué sucedió con él?

—Bueno, no se toda la historia, pero sé que causo muchos problemas a Equestria, casi derrotando a las princesas en aquel entonces y fue allí cuando los elementos de la armonía fueron usados por primera vez.

—¡La leyenda de las seis hermosas! —Dijo Radiant con una sonrisa, dio un pequeño salto girando hacia Raphiel caminando de espaldas—¡Seis hermosas gemas nacidas del árbol armonía, dejado por los antiguos pilares de Equestria! La historia dice que fue el padre de la hechicería, Star Swirl el barbado el que planto dichas semillas con el resto de pilares.

—Así mismo, y fue Celestia y Luna quienes dieron uso. Y Discord fue convertido en piedra, años después se despetrificaria por orden de la princesa Celestia y seria reformado. Aunque no fue fácil al principio, pero su espíritu serio controlado por Fluttershy, quien con su delicada voz y suave tacto. Harían que floreciera en él, el instinto de amar. Y fue como decidido unirse a la amistad mágica para cuidar Equestria.

—¿Y qué sucedió con él? —Todos veían a Raphiel con suma atención, pues no era tan fácil hablar de historias del muy pasado. Incluso para Raphiel, que no es para nada parte de su historia, pero son los relatos que ella gusta leer y compartir.

—Salvaría Equestria muchas veces; Pararía invasiones, salvaría vidas, usaría su poder del caos para detener crueles villanos. Y vivió en armonía durante décadas. Pero…—Raphiel corto su voz de golpe, y su semblante cambio. Y miro el cielo, viendo el apocalipsis en el firmamento.

—¿Pero? —Pregunto Pherica inclinando su cabeza.

—Esto se vino abajo, Discord vio el caos en el mundo. No, en la creación. Vería el caos creado tras tantas batallas entre el bien y el mal, vería como Equestria lucharía contra los guardianes y vería como las consecuencias de los actos del guardián del mundo y vería. Esto. Vio como el mundo se envolvió en el verdadero caos, en las tinieblas. Era un caos que lo superaba, era un caos que no conseguía entender. Discord se divertía haciendo caos, pero era un caos inofensivo comparado a esto.

—¿Y que paso Raphiel? —Pregunto ahora Reinhardt tragando saliva con intriga.

—Murió. No soporto vivir en este mundo, y acabo con su propia vida. Sobrecargó su cuerpo físico con todo su poder que estallo en miles de pedazos. Un Dios Equestre no soportó que hubiera otro Dios, un verdadero Dios que hiciera esto con solo mover un pulgar. Esto destrozó a Fluttershy, pues su inmortalidad le permitía "Vivir felices para siempre" Pero tenia un servicio que cumplir y pues. Tuvo que olvidar parte de ese amor por aquel draconequus.

Raphiel bajo la mirada, no quería hablar más de los antiguos héroes que fueron olvidados a propósito, sabia que Equestria había más héroes que Twilight y sus amigas; Tempest, Sandbar, Trixie, Ocelus, Autumn Blaze. Pero fueron obligados a perderse en el tiempo por "Su" culpa, por no ser dignos para estar en esa época ni que nadie los recordara.

Los chicos no mencionaron nada y volvieron a lo suyo, Radiant con cierto desánimo regreso su atención al frente y continuaron caminando durante casi media hora más, hasta llegar a la estación de tren.

Una vez llegando, delante de ellos estaba la puerta de madera, horas atrás. Pensaban que era una especie de tienda con suministros, que seria una parada para descansar, pero al tener el edificio delante. Les hubiera gustado cualquier otra cosa. Pues delante de ellos le esperaba una puerta a medio caer y la otra con un gran agujero en el centro, las ventanas tenían abarrotes y los cristales rotos y gruesas telarañas y capas de polvo. Las tablas de madera del suelo estaban apolilladas o quebradas. Los ánimos de los chicos estaban por los suelos. Pero tenían que seguir, quizás encontrarían algo bueno para su viaje.

Reinhardt tomo la iniciativa y saco su lanza de acero y madera abriendo lentamente la puerta mirando el interior; El aire estaba inundado por las partículas de polvo, visibles gracias a que el techo tenia un gran orificio donde la luz anaranjada iluminaba el interior, unas bancas de madera estaban en el centro, unas caídas por unas de sus patas y otras de cabeza, como si alguien las hubiera volteado. Quizás el pánico de ver el sol chocar con la luna los volvió locos. Y era entendible.

Al final había un gran mostrados de madera, con algunas cajas registradoras. Algunas rotas por la pantalla, otras aplastadas por la posible anarquía de los Equestres y otras tantas especies, en su desesperación de volver a sus hogares, pero no sabrían volver. Pues no volverían nunca ya que en el mundo exterior todo es imposible cumplir toda meta o deseo, aun por bondadoso que sea.

El resto de chicos al entrar, cubrieron sus narices con pañuelos, el polvo era abundante y sentían el picor en sus fosas nasales, Radiant usaría su túnica para cubrirse mientras que Pherica usaría un pañuelo de seda y Raphiel usaría la manga de su ropa para respirar.

El ambiente estaba desolado, tétrico. No había nada, solo polvo y los ecos de las pisadas de los chicos por la sala.

—Debería ser mejor que nos vayamos hermano, no hay nada aquí—Dijo Reinhardt volteando a verle, Radiant sentía una corazonada.

—No lo se Rein, no siempre encontramos edificios abandonados en buen estado comparado al resto. Podríamos pasar la noche aquí—Los chicos miraron a Radiant intrigados, y él sonrió— ¡Es broma! Aquí no hay noche, pero descansaremos. Además, necesitas descansar hermano. Usar magia de respiración acuática es muy cansada. No quiero que te sobre esfuerces.

Reinhardt asintió, aunque cayo en balde cuando menciono tal cosa su hermano, la magia de respiración es muy difícil. Transformar cada molécula de agua en oxigeno es muy difícil. Incluso para su madre, que porta con orgullo los elementos. Y se aparto del grupo pensando mientras su hermano inspeccionaba la sala.

Pherica usaría su magia para iluminar la habitación mientras que Raphiel montaba guardia en la puerta, recargada en el marco mirando a todas partes. Radiant iría a la parte trasera del mostrador, donde daría un salto cayendo a un lado de la caja registradora volando el polvo y algunos tickets, a sus patas vería el cadáver de un pony, el esqueleto. Era un esqueleto viejo. No se asustaría, pero al ver que Pherica se acercaba saco con su magia una sabana blanca y lo cubriría y para que no sospechara, dejaría caer sobre el cuerpo algo de polvo. Bajo a un costado del cadáver y rezó por el alma del difunto. Seguramente fue uno de tantos exploradores del exterior que quiso encontrar una mejor vida, pero el tiempo lo acabo. Tenían que traer al guardián a toda costa.

Radiant al terminar de rezar cruzo una puerta, perdiéndose en la oscuridad mientras que Rein vería unas escaleras de madera al costado de la sala que iban a un cobertizo. Y subió por ellas en silencio, eran pequeños escalones, obviamente para los ponys, pero no se dificulto su ascenso hasta doblar en 180 grados y seguir subiendo hasta topar con una puerta, veía que no tenia la manija y la empujo gentilmente. El interior era desgarrador para el chico.

Había una cama al fondo de la habitación con dos mesitas a los costados con lámparas, entre el y la cama había una alfombra rosada con juguetes, todos cubiertos por una densa capa de polvo y telarañas. Reinhardt vería en la pared de lado derecho un centenar de dibujos. Vería una familia; Era un varón humano, un humano Terrano, una yegua y una niña humana con alas diminutas. Resultado del mestizaje.

Regresaría su mirada a la cama y vería tres bultos bajo una cobija marrón, Radiant sentiría su mirada pesada mientras su garganta se asfixiaba por el dolor. Y caminaría hacia el interior de la habitación con unas pisadas suaves, con la mirada casi al suelo por respeto y sin hacer ruido se acerco a un costado de la cama, donde vería tres cráneos asomados por la cobija y varios frascos blancos y unas pastillas grises. Extendió su mano delicadamente tomando el frasco, leyó la etiqueta y vio que eran pastillas para dormir. Y derramo una lagrima moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados, trago saliva con dificultad manteniendo su postura observando los cadáveres, la familia era mestiza. Decidieron tener un hijo en este caos o simplemente ya lo eran antes del caos divino.

Reinhardt vería las alas de la pequeña, pequeños huesos, casi a los de un pollo. La niña era humana, pero con alas Equestres, tenía en sus manos una hoja de papel. Y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda mientras su respiración pesaba cada vez más y tomaría la carta con su magia, la desapareció de los huesos de la niña y aparecieron en su mano, un pequeño rollo de papel. Y Reinhardt lo extendería viendo su contenido. Una Carta;

 _Hola a todos, me llamo Calisbel. Tengo 100 años. Soy una niña humana con alas de pegaso. Sí, ¡Soy Equestre! ¿No es genial? Espero que el que este leyendo esto tenga un gran día, porque yo no lo tuve. Mis padres llevan 50 años de haberse ido. Y yo pronto iré con ellos. No se que día es, ni el año. Solo veo los momentos pasar, porque no existen días ni noches._

 _Mis padres tomaron unas raras pastillas y me dijeron que lo hiciera, pero cuando me las iba a tomar, ellos ya estaban dormidos, pensé que despertarían. Pero no lo hicieron, así que al final. Decidí tomarlas, quizás volvieron a su hogar "_ _Die Göttliche Grenze" Así que también iré allí._

 _Guardian de la creación, apiádate de nuestras almas._

—Era una chica muy audaz para su corta edad —Reinhardt levanto la mirada de golpe, y delante de él había un hombre, de cabello grisáceo, de ropa militar Equestre. Aquel uniforme de la guardia crepuscular. Reinhardt no reacciono con agresividad, pero sí con miedo. Pues este hombre era tenue, la luz pasaba a través de su cuerpo —Calisbel murió a esa edad, pero lo que no sabe es que ella nació dentro de la ilusión, y sus padres habían ido de vacaciones cuando sucedió todo. Durante su crecimiento, pensó que este mundo era un patio de juegos, donde estaban castigados. Nunca supo de Equestria central, de la que se vive feliz dentro de la ilusión, pero si sabia la existencia del guardián del mundo, el guardián de la reencarnación, etcétera…

—¿Eres? ¿Samael? —Y Samael asintió. Sonriendo.

—Soy Samael, el guardián absoluto de la muerte. He visto la muerte un millar de veces y he ganado pero esta vez, decidí perder.

—¿Quién eres?

—Ya lo dije, Soy Samael. Deberías de saber de mi —Y Samael extendió sus brazos lanzando a Reinhardt al abismo nuevamente, alejándolo de la creación del malvado. Y regresaron donde Samael había desaparecido en la miasma.

Reinhardt veía a todas partes, intrigado.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

—Es el abismo, el hogar del padre de todo. O bueno, su propia prisión.

—¿Padre de todo?

—Ya debiste haber escuchado su nombre anteriormente. Quizás lo olvidaste por vagar tanto tiempo en el tiempo. Pero el padre de todo tiene nombre, se llama Arkzrimiel. Es quien creo este mundo y le dio concepto y forma. Y nosotros somos sus creados —Y Samael recordó, aquellas palabras de Raphiel mientras navegaban en el barco.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Por la misma razón por la que tu hermano vago por muchos reinos aprendiendo del guardián. Tienes que mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Mi hermano?

—Sí, Raminidez ha estado en muchos lugares, sin saberlo. Ha visto creaciones alternas donde ha tenido contacto con el guardián y este le ha encomendado esta tarea, a diferencia de ti. Raminidez ha tenido éxito, entendió porque debe volver el guardián del mundo. Debe volver, así como yo debo volver. Sin que él sepa, claro.

Reinhardt estaba confundido, todo este tiempo ha estado ayudando a su hermano a salvar el mundo. Pero ahora debe de comprender lo que le dicen, ¿Cuándo paso todo esto? ¿Cómo debe de solventarlo?

—Pero no, mi hermano es el que tiene que hacer todo esto. Simplemente lo ayudo en su travesía, así como las chicas.

—Pero no siempre es lo que creen, Equestria tuvo un pasado difícil, muchas guerras para que el guardián lograra su final feliz, pero al final hubo caos y muerte, apocalipsis. El guardián ha sufrido mucho, pero también yo. Yo también quiero mi final feliz, quiero volver a amar, quiero volver a respirar, el guardián. Mi hermano, no es el único que merece revivir. Regresar a la creación.

—¡No puedo! ¡Simplemente no puedo! No entiendo, primero que el tiempo esta distorsionado, que el fin del mundo esta sobre nosotros, ahora me dices que hay realidades alternas. ¿Crees que me lo voy a creer? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? Este mundo nos ha enseñado que no hay que confiar en los demás. Mi madre nos lo enseño.

—Si, pero no te enseño que tu eres la encarnación de la maldad. Tu Reinhardt. Tienes que traer la maldad al mundo. Tu eres la mitad de tu hermano, eres el yin del yang. En ti hay bondad como en Raminidez maldad. Representan el equilibrio de Equestria. ¿Por qué crees que no hay ningún villano como lo contaban los libros de historia? ¿Por qué crees que seres como Discord o Sombra dejaron de vivir? Porque la maldad se terminó, el mundo se terminó. Así como la bondad. Desde el principio tu madre lo sabía, desde hace años. Cuando charlo con el guardián del mundo. Mi hermano.

Reinhardt se estremeció, retrocedió varios pasos y cayo al suelo, miro a Samael quien cambiaba su atuendo, era una armadura de cristal, con un corazón purpura en medio y su mirada emanaba un aura purpura con lágrimas de alquitrán.

—Pero no es cierto, en mi no hay maldad. No puedo ser el mal.

—Pues lo eres, tu vida ya estaba planeada desde la Reencarnación del guardián del mundo, Equestria oculto todo del pasado, tu madre oculta esto —Y Samael se arrodillo delante del chico, y su mirada cambio, se perdió aquella aura y dejo de llorar alquitrán y en cambio, esbozo una sonrisa. Una sonrisa amable —Reinhardt, aun puede haber salvación, sigue a tu hermano, haz que logre juntar aquellas armas legendarias, que reúna a los últimos guardianes, porque, aunque en ti haya maldad, no significa que serás malo. Yo era conocido como un segador de almas, la muerte encarnada, y termine dando hijos al mundo. Muy lejos de aquí, hice vida. Por el bien de mi amada. Pero fue Arkzrimiel quien me lo quito, y quiero venganza. Salvar a mi familia y empezar de cero.

Y Reinhardt vería en los ojos de Samael toda su vida, vería tanto sufrimiento y tanto dolor que la empatía no bastaría, trago saliva entendiendo todo el plan de Samael mientras este sacaba del bolsillo de Reinhardt la vara purpura.

—Esta es mi guadaña. Cuando estén en momentos de peligro, úsala. Tiene toda mi esencia dentro, mataras a quien la toque. Pero si confías en tus principios, en tu vida. No matara a nadie, simplemente harás que huyan del pavor que te tendrán, porque te verán como la encarnación de la muerte. Mi encarnación.

—¿Y si fracaso?

—Tu hermano fracasara y todo esto habrá sido en vano —Y Samael se reincorporaría sonriendo mientras se desvanece junto con el abismo —Cumple con tu tarea Reinhardt, salva Equestria, trae el equilibrio que se perdió.

—¿Y como lo hare? ¿Cómo sabre que lo hago bien?

—Sigue tu corazón. Ella te dirá todo. Y es lo mejor, porque hay hijos que no tienen alma…

Y Samael se desvaneció y la habitación regreso a la normalidad y voltearía a todas direcciones hasta ver en su mano izquierda la vara de Samael, brillando en una tenue luz tranquilizadora. Sentía que Samael fue buena persona en vida, a pesar que una vez asesino al guardián del mundo.

Voltearía hacia la cama y vería que ahora había varios pétalos de rosas sobre ella, cubriendo los cadáveres y sobre el cráneo del infante había una flor carmesí, suavemente ondeando con el aire. Y Reinhardt caminaría hacia la salida sonriendo, mirando la vara. Sin saber que todo era parte de una serie de acontecimientos que se habían puesto en marcha hace siglos por el mismo Samael.

" _Oh Krysta, la hermosa pero peligrosa Krysta. De cabello como el fuego y una fuerza que daba temor. Cuando apareció por primera vez en Ponyville, creo yo que tenía unas escazas dos semanas de haber vuelto de la otra realidad. Y recuerdo con claridad como de un solo golpe casi deja inconsciente a Phoenix, y a mi me veía con un odio irremediable. Tenía miedo al ver esos ojos rojos. Emanaban ese fuego que la caracterizaría como la estrella roja. Rigel"._

— _Pagina 650, 810 "Krysta" Parte 1_


	32. PARADOJA

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE UNA VEZ MÁS CON UN CAPITULO MÁS DE ESTE GRAN FIC.**

 **REALMENTE ESTOY EMOCIONADO, FINALMENTE HE TERMINADO UNA SUBTRAMA. ¿CUAL? YA ADIVINARAN XD PERO ME DA GUSTO SABER QUE HE TERMINADO UN ARCO DE CASI 20 CAPITULOS, DIVIDIDOS EN 3 TITANES. SE QUE TENDRAN LA DUDA DEL PORQUE NO HUBO UN CUARTO, PERO NO SE ALTEREN. HABRA EXPLICACION, ALGO AMBIGUA. PERO LA HABRA.**

 **EN FIN, ME PONDRE MANOS A LA OBRA A SEGUIR AVANZANDO PUES EL CAMINO HA COMENZADO. DEBEMOS TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA CUANTO ANTES PARA QUE PUEDAN ENTENDER LO QUE SEGUIRA DESPUES. SIN MÁS. ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, LOS VERE HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 30: PARADOJA—

 _ **Guadaña de Samael**_

 _Guadaña una vez empuñada por el legendario Arcángel de la muerte, aquel que murió apenas cruzando el abismo dejando de legado esta arma para aquel digno de recogerla. Aquel que tenga un corazón tan oscuro como lo tuvo el podrá entrar al abismo._

Radiant veía Griffonstone desde el tejado de la estación de tren, con el libro de la vida a un costado, con las cadenas descansando en la madera. Estaba desconcertado, preocupado. Tenía en claro que debía de avanzar en su viaje, en progresar y regresar con éxito. Pero todo era un peligro inminente, desde que salieron de Fillydelphia tenían esa amarga sensación. "No confiar en nadie. Este mundo no existe la magia de la amistad" Pensaba Radiantshield con una espina en su corazón.

A pesar que su madre era muy estricta y fría con ellos, siempre les otorgo esa esperanza, que todos eran buenos en el fondo de su corazón, que todo se resolvía con amor y compasión. Pero desde que salieron solo han visto traición tras traición, incluso a aquellos que conocieron durante el trayecto, no los consideran amigos, los consideran aliados. Pues dejaron de creer en la amistad y, por ende, la magia.

A un lado de Radiantshield apareció el guardián del mundo, con una pequeña sonrisa, compasivo ante el chico. Veía y entendía sus emociones, él ya lo había vivido en carne propia. Y se sentó a su lado tomando del hombro a Radiantshield.

—¿Cuánto más tenemos que sufrir para poder lograr nuestras metas? —Pregunto Radiantshield sin apartar su mirada de la cima de la montaña, de Griffonstone.

—Sufrirán mucho, y cuando dejen de sufrir. Sufrirán más.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debemos de sufrir? —Radiantshield miro al guardián, a esos ojos color avellana y vio su reflejo en tales ojos. Y el guardián dio un largo y profundo suspiro.

—El mundo está a punto de desaparecer, Arkzrimiel viene en camino para borrar este reino. No podemos permitirlo.

—¿Viene en camino? No entiendo. ¿No es omnipresente?

—No, Arkzrimiel nació con un defecto…

 _Antes de la creación, no había nada. Antes de que el tiempo fuera tiempo, antes que la realidad y fantasía fueran dos cosas antes, antes de que nacieran las estrellas nacieran y los soles ardieran._

 _No existía nada_

 _Solo un páramo oscuro, un profundo abismo. Un mar negro, así fue desde que la eternidad era un mito._

 _Pero en algún momento, en medio de la nada, sucedió algo. Algo inesperado, súbito. Y Arkzrimiel apareció en una magna luz. Apestando a divinidad. Y fue allí donde todo empezó…_

 _Arkzrimiel creo este reino para probarse a sí mismo, si era capaz de crear algo más que sufrimiento y muerte, pero torpemente cayo en su propio engaño. Pensó que creo algo hermoso, algo para amar. Pero se mintió durante todo este tiempo, creó muchas cosas. Experimentando, creó a la humanidad, creó a los Equestres. Y ninguno resultó favorecedor._

Radiantshield se enmudeció bajando la mirada. Preocupado, al borde del colapso. Derramando un par de lágrimas, pero el guardián acaricio su melena, brindando sobre el aquella luz de tranquilidad y esperanza.

—¿Cuándo vendrá Arkzrimiel? ¿Qué debo hacer para ayudarte?

—Ya lo estás haciendo, me ayudas mucho. Ya no hay nadie que me pueda ayudar en estos momentos, nadie confía en mí. Porque decidí morir como un traidor, como un alicaído.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque mi tiempo como héroe termino, termino bien. Y de eso me siento orgulloso —Y el Guardian sonrió mirando el cielo —Quería que Equestria tuviera una nueva generación de héroes, seres de corazón puro, unos verdaderos guardianes. Pero deje unos…Bueno, ya sabemos el resto. O lo sabrán más adelante.

Radiant no dijo nada. Aunque vio extraña la reacción del guardián al final de sus palabras.

—¿Tienes un nombre? —Y el guardián volteo a verle, su rostro automáticamente cambio, y se tornó serio y frio.

—Lo tenía, pero no importa ya. Debo irme.

—¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre? Creo en ti, confió en ti. Pero ¿Por qué no se tu nombre?

—Porque ya te lo he dicho, el decir mi nombre significaría que Arkzrimiel nos borrara antes de tiempo. Radiantshield, debes de ser paciente —Y el guardián le tomo del hombro con gran firmeza —Debes de ser paciente, pronto sabrás todo, entenderás todo. Pero ahora debes de ser mi guía, debo de traer balance al mundo. Sacarlos de la creación —Y Radiantshield bajo la mirada y el guardián desapareció nuevamente, exiliándose a su paradoja, a su prisión espacio-temporal, sufriendo por su injusto pecado.

—Pero yo quiero saber porque sufro… —Radiantshield se quedó plasmado por un rato, mirando el suelo árido, estaba dudando ya de su labor, algo nació en el para comenzar a dudar. Quería ayudar al guardián, pero siente que no es justificación suficiente para haber salido de su hogar, y se preguntaba constantemente "¿Por qué de pronto quise salir de mi hogar? Si no tenía una razón para irme" Pero su pensamiento fue cortado, Reinhardt estaba en el sendero con Pherica y Raphiel, lo esperaban.

Reinhardt sonrió al ver a su hermano saludarle y este salto cayendo suavemente hasta apenas levantar unas partículas de tierra. Miro a sus amigos y miraron la estación de trenes abandonada, ver el barco a lo lejos con confianza, nadie se lo robará ni moverá de allí. Eso es seguro.

Así que partieron hacia Griffonstone, caminando por un sendero cuesta arriba.

Durante el camino, nadie menciono ninguna palabra. No había una razón ni tema de conversación, al menos para Raphiel ni Pherica quienes sonreían tranquilas pues sentían aires de alegría a diferencia de los chicos, que uno presencio el ocaso el guardián de la muerte encontrando un propósito y el otro comenzó a dudar de su propósito. Cuestionándose el valor de su vida.

No podían evitar admirar el paisaje conforme subían, era un paisaje tétrico pero bello, ver el otro continente del mundo, sumido en su propio ambiente. Ver las ciudades de la costa, con las luces en los edificios como puntos amarillos y el infinito bosque que devoro los caminos y poblados de Equestria así mismo como única referencia la montaña de Canterlot. Donde se había perdido rastro del castillo, no por la distancia. Sino que finalmente cedió y se derrumbó y aun podían verse el polvo salir desprendido del suelo acompañado del humo del fuego que lo consumía.

Radiantshield veía el paisaje de izquierda a derecha varias veces viendo todo lo que han recorrido, y su presentimiento era cercano a la realidad; volverían a recorrer todo nuevamente. Buscando más respuestas ¿Cuánto tiempo más viajarían? Comenzaba a dudar de su viaje, pero seguiría avanzando. No solo quería saber quién fue el guardián del mundo en vida, sino. ¿Cómo es que quiso dejar su hogar de la nada?

Los chicos subirían por horas, algunas veces tratarían de conversar, pero sería inútil pues el paisaje reprimía toda alegría, su unión se desquebrajaba cada vez que hablaban de volver a su hogar, había ocasiones que no se veían como amigos, ni como familia, solo aliados. Camaradas en la incursión. Raphiel era la que más mostraba esa emoción, había ocasiones que solo veía a los demás como molestias, como cobardes. Pero recobraba su compostura y esbozaba una sonrisa llena de calidez y amor.

Doblaron varias esquinas del sendero en ascenso, se doblaron las piernas varias veces las chicas con las rocas a punto de caer, pero finalmente verían la entrada a Griffonstone, la ciudad de los grifos.

Radiantshield sonrió de emoción y apresuro su paso adelantando los chicos, obviamente le siguieron queriendo oprimir las emociones del chico, pero era en vano, quería averiguar más del guardián del mundo. Aquel que tiene nombres infinitos, pero ninguno real.

Lo primero que verían serian cadáveres de dragones en la entrada, esqueletos secos por el sol y sus escamas apenas visibles por la tierra, esto los desconcertó. Un dragón es inmortal, los dragones compartían rasgos con los humanos divinos y lo único que podía matarlos era un arma divina o un arma humana. Pero ninguno mostraba señales de combate o eso aparentaban sus esqueletos empolvados.

Radiantshield borro su sonrisa y miro a su hermano preocupado, Raphiel desenvaino sus dos cuchillas y Pherica se ocultó detrás del grupo preparando varios hechizos. Reinhardt apretó su lanza plateada con una mano mientras que con la otra apretaba firmemente la vara de Samael. Delante de ellos estaba la entrada a Griffonstone, un enorme arco de paja y madera se alzaba conforme se adentraban a la ciudad.

Una ciudad desierta.

Lo primero que sintieron sus piernas fue la paja que cubría la mayor parte de la ciudad, a los costados varias casas con las puertas de madera roídas por las termitas y las ventanas rotas, algunos techos caídos y casas derrumbadas, delante de ellos se postraba una prominente estatua, con el guardián del mundo plasmado, en su mano derecha tenía un báculo delgado con una esfera en medio, este báculo intrigo a Raphiel. Ya lo había visto antes, sabia a quién pertenecía, y Phoenix conocía mejor al dueño del báculo, en su izquierda. Una espada de plata, con unas rondanas en el mango. Asegurando la hoja, ¿A Quién perteneció dicha katana? La vaina estaba escrita en otro idioma y apenas se distinguía algunas letras "wal _küre_ "

En la base de la estatua estaba escrita una leyenda, esto emociono a Radiant y corrió sobre ella, pero al acercarse vio sangre y lo que había escrito fue rayoneadas hasta lo incomprensible; "Asesino" fue lo que leyeron los chicos, todos en silencio.

—¿Seguro que es aquí donde debemos estar, Radiant? —Pregunto Reinhardt mirando a todas partes.

—Sí, aquí es. Turime nos dijo que este sería el lugar. Además, es obvio que el guardián estuvo aquí. Si no, su estatua no estaría.

—¿Y por qué escribirían tal cosa? —Pregunto Pherica apoyándose en el hombro de Raphiel.

—Algunos piensan que el guardián hizo mucho mal al mundo. Aunque yo pienso lo contrario—Una voz anciana interrumpió a los chicos, todos sacaron sus armas hacia el origen, pero a su izquierda solamente había un grifo, un grifo anciano con una túnica. Apenas podía caminar.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Se encuentra bien? —Reinhardt dio un par de pasos, pero fue detenido por Radiant, estaba inquieto ante el grifo.

—Usted se llama Gherman. ¿Verdad? —Y el grifo sonrió, y aparto su túnica. No tenía ningún arma, solo sus plumas marrones y el cuello canoso, sus patas tenían manchas de la vejez. Se apoyaba con un bastón.

—¡Pero que chico tan perspicaz! Hace mucho tiempo que no vienen jóvenes como ustedes. Díganme, ¿Cómo se la pasaron durante el viaje? ¿Descubrieron cosas nuevas? —Los chicos no respondieron, Gherman sonrió acariciándose la barbilla—Supongo que no fueron cosas buenas. Vamos chicos, no se asusten. Sigan a este pobre anciano a su tumba.

Y Gherman comenzó a caminar entre el pueblo, los chicos obviamente desconfiaban del grifo, pues aparentemente era el único que habitaba el reino de los grifos. Pero tenían que seguirle, pues era el hijo del guardián. Un creado para un propósito mayor.

Los chicos seguirían en silencio con sus armas en mano mientras Gherman se tambaleaba con su bastón, con el ruido de la madera golpear la piedra y el sonido de la paja al arrastrarse. Radiant veía al anciano y no entendía su vejez. A diferencia de Llanas, este parecía más muerto que vivo. ¿Cuántos años tendrá Gherman? Gherman era el tercer hijo del guardián. Su titan. Un ser que comparte la inmortalidad del guardián, entonces. ¿Por qué de su estado senil?

—Gherman, ¿Es usted un titan del guardián? Solo para confirmar—Radiant emparejo al anciano y este volteo a verle, de cerca. Vio sus ojos, unos ojos dorados con una capa grisácea. Era ciego. Gherman sonrió.

—¡Claro que soy hijo del guardián! ¿Acaso no se me nota? —Gherman se detuvo sonriendo—¡Fui bendecido por su poder! El guardián salvo mi vida cuando más le necesitaba y salvo Griffonstone.

—¿Sí?

—¡Obvio! ¿Acaso no vieron lo mismo que yo en la plaza? Y dicen que yo soy el ciego ¡Ja! —Y Gherman siguió caminando, bajando por una pequeña cuesta y los chicos vieron al final. Una enorme casa de dos pisos, con torres y algunas velas. En la entrada verían esculturas de madera de diferentes especies, aunque predominaban grifos—Griffonstone antes era una ciudad prospera, había un centenar de visitantes cada día, iban y venían con una gran sonrisa. Y obvio ¡Bolsas de oro! Obviamente aceptábamos lo que aquellos llamaban "Bits" pero al final de cuentas, era oro. Pero hubo un antes y un después de tanta prosperidad…

Los chicos llegaron a la enorme casa, Gherman les abrió la puerta y rechino hasta topar con la pared. Verían el interior lleno de estatuas, de cientos de especies; Personas, dragones, grifos, humanos y Equestres. Y en el techo un millar de velas colgando con delgadas cuerdas. Llenando de cera el suelo, y este mismo estaba revuelto en plumas, paja y madera cortada. Radiant vería a sus amigos y entrarían al edificio con cautela y al entrar todos. Gherman cerraría la puerta con quietud.

 _Déjenme contarles una pequeña historia, de cómo llegue a ser un titan. Un hijo del guardián…_

 _Todo empezó con un suave susurro, un_ _ **susurro del invierno.**_

 _Aunque como empezar, ¿Qué debería de decirles? Pues esta información vale oro. Como les dije, Griffonstone fue una ciudad ultra materialista, aquel que tuviera oro. Ganaba un pase directo a cualquier rincón de la ciudad y podía ver los hermosos paisajes que solo nuestro reino podía ofrecer. Aunque podría preguntar ahora que, si tienen algo de valor para mí, pero es obvio que si lo tienen. Puedo ver en tu cadera joven Raminidez, el estoque del lobo blanco y el espadón de la reina Phoenix. Por lo que veo, no les das uso a pesar de sus bondades. Así que sí. Les contare lo que sepa de mi historia y como es que seré de ayuda para ustedes._

 _Siéntense, acérquense a la chimenea y espero no se duerman. Pues es una historia muy interesante._

 _Yo vivía al sur de Griffonstone, cerca del castillo de difunto Rey Rober. Bueno, no tan cerca pues vivía bajo este y era habitual dormir entre un montón de escombros, era un chiquillo cualquiera. Sin familia, sin amigos, sin nadie en quien ampararse, aunque así vivíamos todos en Griffonstone, pero yo más, yo no tenía donde morir, solo las enormes piedras del escombro que aplastarían y cubrirían mi cuerpo si muriese o estas me matarían un día._

 _Aunque no siempre fue malo pues había grifos que descuidaban sus hogares y podía tomar algo de paja, periódicos de los turistas o los mismos panfletos de sus nidos y así me hice de mi pequeño hogar, bueno. Lo que durara antes que las piedras las aplastasen en cualquier momento. No era una gran vida, pero me considero un sobreviviente._

 _Recuerdo claramente cuando vino el guardián del mundo buscando a un sucesor, a un ser que pudiera almacenar tanto amor como él. Aunque era la primera vez que todos lo veíamos y quedamos maravillados. Obviamente no por su especie ni lo raro que era, sino por el oro que portaba; ¡Su armadura era de oro! Era un hombre de alta estatura, de ojos color avellana y cabello castaño, su armadura mostraba un ave fénix en el centro con sus alas extendidas, sus alas eran de fuego, así como una corona del mismo fuego sobre su cabeza. Olvide mencionar que tenía tres pares de alas._

 _Al verlo obviamente nos abalanzamos sobre él, "Era un ser de dinero" "¡Un millonario!" Decían otros, incluso algunos dijeron que era una especie de Dios de la fortuna, pues brillaba en una luz dorada. Aunque nadie noto que venía con un acompañante; Un hombre de ojos purpuras, cabello blanco y uniforme blanco con capa lila con el símbolo de la princesa de la amistad, Twilight Sparkle. En su mano tenía una guadaña y su espalda un par de alas negras, y era claro que era idéntico a este hombre de oro, pero le ignoraron al principio. Querían al hombre dorado._

 _Yo podía decir que era inocente, o no tanto. Pues mientras él estaba rodeado de los grifos de todo el reino, yo entre a sus casas a tomar más cosas. Quería hacer mi casa en un mejor lugar y no había mejor momento que teniendo a toda la ciudad distraída._

 _El guardián dio un discurso mientras yo tenía sobre mi lomo todo lo que pude "pedir prestado" y lo llevé aquí, a mi taller y lo escondí entre algunos escombros que traje del castillo. Incluso me llegue a burlar de todos los grifos, pues les había robado todo JAJAJAJA. ¡Pobres torpes!_

 _Y di varios viajes con cosas hasta que el guardián me miro a los ojos, no estaba molesto. Me sonreía, a pesar que tenía en mi espalda ya varias tablas de madera para mi nuevo hogar y mi nuevo proyecto. Vería a su amigo y me llamaría señalándome. Todos los grifos al verme con sus cosas comenzaron a abuchearme y a insultarme. Algunos incluso me lanzaron rocas, intenté huir, pero tropecé por el peso y justo cuando me rodearon. El guardián me protegió usando su poder._

 _Estaba envuelto en un campo de magia dorada._

— _Gente de Griffonstone—Hablo el guardián con una voz poderosa, tanto que emitía un suave eco en su voz—No debemos caer en tentación mundana, el mundo está acabando. Y mi deber es salvarlos—Los grifos obviamente enfurecieron, su mundo era lo material. Incluso para un ser como el guardián, era preocupante. Y su gesto mostraba tal emoción—Samael, ¿crees que podamos hacerlo? ¿Estarán en verdad listos?_

— _¿Y tú que crees? ¿Cuántas veces lo hemos hecho ya? Detener la paradoja depende de que hagas lo correcto. Incluso que parezca malo._

 _Y el guardián hizo una pequeña mueca, en aquel entonces no sabía a qué se refería a aquello que dijo Samael, pero. Bueno, ya lo entenderán ahora._

— _Muy bien—Dijo el guardián sonriendo y emitió una onda que empujo a todos los grifos lejos de mí, se acercó caminando y detrás de él, en el suelo aparecían pepitas de oro. Y era obvio que ahora temían del guardián—Gente de Griffonstone, como dije anteriormente. Me llamo ¡"#"#$"#$" Y soy el guardián de este mundo, soy el guardián del amor y de la amistad. Vengo ante ustedes como un amigo, un ser lleno de amor y bondad y quiero lo mejor para ustedes. Quiero darles un mejor futuro, y una excelente noticia—El guardián se acercó a mí, me miro a los ojos y sonrió amable. Era un hombre educado, amoroso pero su mirada mostraba dolor y tristeza—Se que su situación económica es deplorable, no tienen rey y temen tener otro, pero no dejare que el miedo ciegue sus corazones, pero yo sé que necesitan. Necesitan,_ _ **amor.**_

 _Y el guardián permitió que los grifos tomaran todo el oro que dejo atrás, y el mismo hizo que lloviera oro, todos os grifos estaban emocionados, incluso yo. Intentaba tomar tan siquiera una piedrita, pero el guardián no me dejo salir de la esfera. Él vio algo en mí._

— _Hermano. No perdamos más el tiempo—Menciono Samael que estaba de brazos cruzados, recargado en una casa._

— _Cierto, Cierto—Sonrió el guardián apenado y miro todo el paisaje, todos los grifos tomando el oro. Era tanto oro que nadie peleaba por él. Simplemente lo tomaban y reían alegres—Les dije que les daría todo lo que quisieran, pero no les dije que el oro era gratis—Y ahí todo el ambiente se tensó, todos se pararon en seco y vi al guardián cambiar parcialmente su mirada, intimidaba—Deje que cayera oro, pero no dije que dejaría que se lo llevaran. Se los daré si me prometen algo—Y todos verían algo de malicia en tu padre, aunque era un prejuicio ignorante. Malditos grifos._

— _Oh, dulce guardián del amor, díganos ¿Qué es lo que desea a cambio? —El entrometido anciano Gruff apareció entre la gente con las alas llenas de oro. Era un anciano adulador cuando le convenia._

— _Parece que usted anciano, fue el único en preguntar. Mucho gusto Gruff—Dijo el guardián sonriendo, ¿Cómo supo el nombre del anciano Gruff? Nadie se lo había dicho—Mi única petición es que ustedes vivan y prosperen._

 _Todos cruzaron miradas ante esto, extrañados por la petición._

— _¿Disculpe guardián? ¿Es eso lo que quiere? Podriamos hacer lo que usted quiera, nos dio lo que tanto adoramos._

— _Pero no es algo que los llevara a la salvación, sino a la ruina. El oro que tienen en sus manos les durara todas sus vidas, incluso sus generaciones futuras serán ricas. Pero no sabrán lo que es amar. Ni ser autosuficientes. Lo que les pido es algo sencillo. Sean felices, vivan sus vidas y adoren a sus iguales._

 _Aunque todos los grifos dudaron por un gran rato, finalmente accedieron. Había algo en el guardián que cambiaba la mentalidad de todo aquel que lo escuchara. Nadie podía negarse ante tanta bondad y amor._

 _Y fue cuando todo cambio; Los grifos aprendieron de la amistad, y para que funcionara mejor. Mandaron a un chico llamado Galo a una academia de la amistad en Equestria, y viviría allí durante años mientras nosotros crecíamos como reino, aprendieron sobre la paciencia, el amor, y muchas patrañas más._

 _El guardián paso toda su vida en Griffonstone, nunca volvió a su hogar, y paso toda su vida allí hasta que desapareció de la creación y con él. Yo también dejé de existir, y fui testigo un centenar de paradojas hasta que finalmente, al ver al guardián. Le esperaba, ya tenía todo conmigo; En vez de vivir en los escombros, hice mi taller con todo mi conocimiento, hice una enorme casa donde acobijar al guardián y cuando llego el momento. El hizo su monologo, me protegió de la muchedumbre y repartió el oro. Pero en vez de dejar el oro a los grifos, este me lo dio a mí. Y me dijo que hacer una estatua a su imagen traería prosperidad, no solo a Griffonstone, sino a la isla entera y así fue. Todo lo observe a la distancia, sin ser alguien especial. Observe el mundo un millar de veces._

 _Me convertí en escultor, esculpí la estatua y la deje en la plaza, el guardián se quedó conmigo hasta desaparecer. Como lo ha planeado. Y aún recuerdo la plática que tuve con el guardián. Creo que fue una de tantas veces que regreso._

— _Buen trabajo chico, veo que has hecho un gran trabajo en pulir mi armadura._

— _Muchas gracias guardián. Hice lo mejor que pude, pero tallar oro no es tarea fácil._

— _¿No? ¿Acaso se necesita más que un pico y cincel?_

— _¿Qué? ¡¿Por quién me toma?! Estas garras bastan para formar su rostro—Y mostré mis garras con orgullo, pues sí. Eran afiladas y nunca se romperían pues el mismo encanto mis patas—Solamente con descanso puedo hacer lo que me plazca._

— _Me da mucho gusto, dime. ¿Cómo te llamas? —Y fue cuando me di cuenta de algo, no me recordaba. Pensé que todas esas veces que venía a Griffonstone, a darnos prosperidad. Era una señal que todo era parte de la vida. Porque yo lo recordaba, pero él a mi no._

— _Me llamo Gherman, guardián._

— _Oh, que buen nombre. Me gusta, te esperan mejores cosas Gherman—Y el guardián acaricio mi cuerpo, obviamente este trato no me gusto, no me recordaba. Así que me aparte de él dándole un fuerte empujón, esto lo alegro y sorprendió—Increíble, pudiste separar mi mano de tu cuerpo. Eres muy fuerte._

— _Claro, porque usted me…_

— _Gherman—El guardián me interrumpió abruptamente—Quisiera que me llevaras a tu taller. Quisiera ver algo—Me quede viéndole un buen rato ¿Acaso me platicara todo su plan por millonésima vez? ¿O es que hay algo que oculta? Me quedé entumecido por un rato viéndole, estaba esperando a mi reacción, no dije nada y solo di media vuelta. Y camine por las calles renovadas de Griffonstone, así como las casas recién construidas. El guardián se veía maravillado. Griffonstone cambio abruptamente de una era a otra, todos los grifos codiciosos que conocí eran seres de bondad y generosos—Me maravilla tu reino, se nota que he sido de gran ayuda, me alegra saber que todo ha cambiado._

— _Sí guardián, todo ha cambiado. Usted lo dijo, usamos el oro para mejorar nuestras vidas, pero también de los demás que viven en la isla._

— _Y me llena el corazón de orgullo, me parece hermoso que hayan cambiado, y espero puedan recibir mi recompensa con los brazos abiertos—Y eso me recordó, en mis vidas pasadas nunca vi tal recompensa. ¿Qué habrá sido? Me vi tentado en preguntarle, pero se veía tan distraído por sus pensamientos que no quería quitarle la sonrisa que tenía._

 _Llegamos a mi taller, aquí mismo. Esta misma habitación descuidada, con bloques de piedra, madera y restos de oro por doquier. Y así como están ahora ustedes, estaba el guardián. Sentado delante de mí chimenea, humildemente en el suelo, con una sonrisa. Maravillado de todo lo que había creado, como un niño._

— _¿Y bien? ¿Qué le parece guardián? Aquí hago todos mis trabajos, hago esculturas de lo que me pide mi corazón y ahora mismo hago una de la reina Celestia—Y señale una estatua al fondo, entre varias. Era la reina portando una espada ondulada y en su cuello un frasco con un corazón de piedra y lleno de arena—Todavía me faltan unos detalles, pero una vez terminado espero poder llevarlo para que lo evalué. Quizás me haga de renombre._

— _Me parece esplendido Gherman, eres un chico honrado, todo el esfuerzo a tu taller. Tus patas muestran toda tu pasión._

— _Y eso es gracias a usted, de no haber sido de su ayuda. Todo esto habría sido en vano y yo seguiría viviendo en la basura._

— _¿Vivías en la basura? —El guardián cambio su gesto, se preocupó por mí, diría que mucho. Pues me apeno decirle tal tontería._

— _Bueno, en la basura, basura. No, sino que fue mi hogar. Vivía debajo del antiguo palacio y comía lo que Gilda preparaba. Obviamente nadie la comía, solo yo. Aunque Gilda aprendió a cocinar al poco tiempo que vinieran unos ponys extranjeros. Eran elementos de la armonía. Pero bueno, no me pienso enrollar más._

— _¿Y qué es lo que deseas Gherman? ¿Qué deseas en esta vida? —Y me quede viendo al guardián, estaba sonriendo, pero sentía que ya había hecho esta pregunta. Me había propuesto algo que olvide._

— _Nada en especial, disfruto mi vida como es; Hago esculturas y soy reconocido en mi pueblo, aunque me gustaría ser reconocido por toda Equestria, pero gracias a los turistas sé que puedo cumplir mi sueño. Es lo que más ansío._

— _¿Y no deseas poder? ¿No deseas algo de absolutismo? ¿Poder dominar el tiempo? ¿Un poder para proteger a los demás?_

— _Hmmm…—Y fue cuando me fui para atrás, no literal. Pero hice una clara mueca, y creo que al guardián lo hizo sentir mal—Siendo honesto guardián, me basta saber que los demás son felices con mis esculturas y seguiré haciendo esto hasta que muera._

 _El guardián del mundo cambio su semblante, ya no sonreía. Sino que tenía una mueca de tristeza, y comenzó a llorar. Su armadura dorada cambio a una blanquecina, su corona se volvió tangible y era dorada y sus alas se hicieron más grandes. Era un hombre diferente. El guardián volteo a verme, llorando. Y tomo mi cabeza con su mano. Me acaricio la frente._

— _Puedo verlo Gherman, puedo sentirlo dentro de ti. Tu ya tienes algo mío, te había dado mi poder hace ciclos. Y dentro de ti yace ese anhelo. Quieres poder ¿Qué es lo que quieres Gherman? Hacer esculturas no satisface a tu yo interior, al negarte ahorita. Te has negado al cambio ¿Qué quieres demostrar? Cuando te pregunte si querías poder, era que te daría mi poder, te daré mi poder para que protejas a tus creaciones, a tu pueblo—Como dije nuevamente, el guardián tenía la capacidad de hacer recapacitar a las personas. Mire las estatuas, todas incompletas. Quería que mi trabajo llegara a cada rincón de Equestria, pero quería cuidad de mi pueblo también. No quería que cayera una segunda hambruna y con ella. Una codicia asesina. Asentí aceptando el trato._

— _¿Qué es lo que hare guardián? ¿Por qué tendré que aprender de usted?_

— _Quiero que protejas Equestria, mejor dicho. Esta parte de Equestria, eres el segundo titan que he hecho, pero te nombraras como el tercero. Tendrás la fuerza que me acompaño en esta vida, te daré el conocimiento y desbloqueare todas tus vidas pasadas, así aprenderás más de lo que se aproxima. Yo seré tu padre, y tu mi hijo. Y una vez pasado este poder, esta pizca de existencia, aborrecerás esta vida eterna. La aborrecerás hijo mío. Pero cuidaras la vida de quienes viven aquí, de los que viven cerca y los que vengan, y darás esperanzas a los que sigan mis pasos y les dirás como_ _ **Romper mi paradoja. Pues estarán cerca de cumplir su meta**_ _. Siempre y cuando me prometas lealtad absoluta. Me seguirás hasta el fin del mundo y cuando todos hayan olvidado mi nombre, me veneraras y mantendrás mi leyenda viva, tu serás el tesoro de Griffonstone, serás leyenda._

 _Y así fue como el guardián del mundo me ordeno cuidar esta parte de Equestria, esta minúscula partícula de creación. Me convirtió en un titan y me transmitió sus conocimientos, conocimientos que ningún titan posee. Y ahora sé que tengo que hacer, porque ustedes deben de sufrir. Y seguirán sufriendo._

 _Levántense del suelo, pues el anciano Gherman se unirá a su cruzada como un enemigo. Esculpiré unas hermosas estatuas con su sangre._

Los chicos estaban desconcertados, pues delante de ellos un viejo grifo se postraba en una posición de combate. En una pose muy triste para un grifo muy anciano.

—Disculpe, señor Gherman. Pero ¿Qué hace? —Pregunto Pherica mientras el grifo sacaba sus afiladas garras tambaleándose hacia los lados.

—Detenerlos, si no consiguen derrotarme. No avanzaran en su aventura—Y los chicos cruzaron miradas, al ver al decrepito titan queriendo interponerse entre ellos.

—No creo que sea buena idea para un grifo de su muy avanzada edad, siendo honesto. Me pareció una historia muy interesante. Pero no vemos amenaza en usted. Siéntese, le ayudara a su cadera—Radiantshield se levantó del suelo e intento ayudar a Gherman, pero un chorro de sangre cayó sobre él, paso su pata en su frente y era sangre suya y empezó a sangrar. Gherman sonreía.

—Por muy viejo que sea, no significa que no sepa algunos trucos. Sera mejor que se preparen porque no fallare la próxima vez.

Y los chicos se levantaron alarmados, Radiant retrocedió y sano su herida con su propia magia mientras Reinhardt lo cubría con su cuerpo y Raphiel por igual.

—¿Qué es usted? —Pregunto Raphiel dando un paso hacia el grifo, este sonrió y sus arrugas desaparecieron parcialmente.

—Soy un titan, como lo dije. Y uno muy poderoso—Raphiel comenzó a sangrar de sus muñecas y se alejó, Reinhardt vería con detenimiento al grifo, pero no encontraría nada fuera de lo normal. Aparte de los cortes súbitos—Como les dije, el titan me dio algo muy increíble, algo que solo él sería capaz de darme. Y algo que ustedes ya deberían de saber pues ya he dicho que también he compartido maldición con el guardián.

Y Gherman desapareció, dejo de existir. Delante de los chicos, ellos parecían desorientados. Perdidos Radiant se tallo el rostro con su pata y Reinhardt parecía desorientado. Raphiel estaba tambaleándose y sus cuchillas cayeron. Pherica comenzó a mirar a todas partes con un miedo enorme y todos a la vez hicieron una pregunta en sus cabezas; ¿Qué estábamos haciendo aquí?

Delante de ellos apareció Gherman nuevamente, y ellos sintieron un enorme dolor en sus pechos y comenzaron a sangrar de los brazos. Gherman reía tallándose su canosa barba.

—¿Pero qué carajos? ¿Qué hizo? —Raphiel quería vomitar del impacto, no toleraban el abrupto golpe existencial de Gherman.

—Hice lo que hizo el guardián; Y mejor que él—Y Gherman volvió a dejar de existir, los chicos cayeron al suelo súbitamente, la realidad del espacio-tiempo se quebraba sobre ellos, sus mentes y almas no toleraban el que un ser dejara de existir a voluntad de ellos.

—¿Qué sucede Radiant? —Pherica se tomaba de la cabeza con fuerza, sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento. Pero Radiant estaba en blanco, con un fuerte dolor estomacal. Trato de levantarse, pero el regreso de Gherman lo atraso y lo reventó contra el suelo nuevamente, con varios cortes en las patas.

—No me sorprende que ahora mismo estén destrozados, mi padre me dio todo lo necesario para ser su adversario, el poder. El conocimiento, puedo dejar de existir cuando quiera, pero sé que no puedo hacerlo permanentemente, porque mi propósito aquí es que ustedes fracasen. Y vuelvan a empezar.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡¿Empezar, de nuevo?! —Radiant levanto la mirada mientras otros cortes aparecían de la nada por su frente, escurriendo por su rostro grandes gotas de sangre.

—¿Acaso no lo han notado? Ustedes también están atrapados en el ciclo, algo provoco que ustedes repitieran esta vida nuevamente, ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? Quien sabe, pero lo que es cierto es que ustedes han fracasado y todo esto vuelve a comenzar.

Radiant comenzó a llorar mientras Gherman dejo de existir nuevamente, y vio a su hermano. Y este estaba al borde de la muerte, Reinhardt estaba enroscado en sí mismo llorando sangre, y por todas sus cavidades sangraba. Volteo a ver a Raphiel y esta estaba inconsciente y Pherica tomaba la mano de Raphiel, llorando. Radiant estaba en blanco.

 _Acaso… ¿este es nuestro final?_

 _Acaso guardián, ¿Esto es parte de tu plan maestro? ¿Aquello que tanto nos pediste hacer?_

 _Así que…_

 _Empezar de nuevo. ¿Eh? Me parece perfecto._

 _Para no seguir tus pasos…_

Y Radiant murió antes que su hermano, perdiéndose para toda la eternidad. Nunca supo que paso después de eso.

Pero Reinhardt sí.

Mientras Radiant perdió la vida y volvió a vivir todo de nuevo, como parte de la maldición del mundo. Reinhardt estaba en un profundo letargo, lejos de los ataques existenciales de Gherman. Fuera de la propia creación. En el abismo de Samael.

Sentado, mirando la vara. Paciente a que esta reaccionara a su llamado. Pero no se inmutaba, se permanecía estática. Inmóvil y helada. Reinhardt meditaba.

—¿Cuál es el origen de tu poder, Samael? —Reinhardt levanto la mirada y veía al guardián supremo de la muerte, Samael de pie. Mirándolo con amor.

—Mi origen es el mismo que el guardián del mundo, pero a diferencia de él, yo enfermé y hui, comencé a matar a mis iguales y suplantándolos con el fin de tener mi vida anhelada pero lo que hacía era posponer lo inevitable y causar todo este caos en la creación. Mi hermano detuvo el caos, pero no pudo salvar el futuro. Reinhardt. Necesitas mi poder, y no solo es seguir mis pasos. Debes ser maldad. Debes de dejar de ser ese lienzo en blanco que Twilight Sparkle hizo de ti, tu hermano se ha perdido, pero tú debes de ser soporte. Debes de seguir avanzando y crear equilibrio.

—¿Y cómo lo hare? Si yo no quiero hacer la maldad, ya hay mucha en el mundo. No quiero empeorarlo.

—Pero claro que no lo empeoraras, crearas balance. Serás la nueva maldad, tu definirás la maldad y la muerte, tu decidirás quien vive y quien muere, tu decidirás cual será la maldad que tú quieras que sea, serás un creador. Un guardián legítimo. Pues ya no hay nadie que pueda ocupar el puesto.

—Ósea que, si soy la nueva maldad, ¿Puedo ser una maldad buena?

—¡Claro! ¡No habrá nadie que te evite ser bueno aun cuando cargues la cruz de maldad en tu espalda! —Samael sonrió desvaneciéndose delante del chico—¡Salva a tu hermano! ¡Te necesita!

Y Reinhardt abrió los ojos y se levantó ignorando por completo el dolor de Gherman, tenía en su mano la vara y como si ya supiera como funciona, desenvaino la vara por completo y la hoja de cristal se materializo en un aura purpura, alrededor de su tórax hasta las piernas se materializo una llama purpura imitando la armadura cristalina del guardián de la muerte y el cabello del chico se tornó blanco. Miro a todas partes en silencio. Gherman todavía no regresaba para asestar un golpe.

Volteo a ver a su hermano y se arrodillo tomándolo entre sus brazos y de igual manera, como si ya supiera todo, lo revivió sacándolo del nuevo mundo al que había sido mandado. Radiant despertó de golpe sin recordar lo que vivió nuevamente y vio a su hermano con sorpresa, temor, pero sobre todo alegría. Miro su mano, portando aquella arma maligna, y vio sus ojos. Portadores de tal maldad, pero no temió. Sintió amor por su hermano. Y se levantó.

Aparto su túnica mostrando la legendaria espada de la Reina Phoenix Twonagasis, llamando la atención de Gherman. Quien regreso a la creación con una sonrisa, había visto esa espada un millar de veces. Pero era la primera vez que portaba un listón que violaba toda ley.

Gherman mantuvo su silencio ante el pegaso y el humano, ambos eran gemelos, pero no lo parecían. Gherman sabia la razón de esto, y volvió a dejar de existir, para estudiarlos por vidas enteras mientras que a percepción de los chicos solo eran minutos.

—Radiant, ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Cómo podemos acabar con esta tortura?

—Es un titan, es un ser con un poder inmensurable, no es como Llanas ni Turime. Es diferente.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué haremos? —Radiant miro la chimenea y como esta quemaba la madera escuchándose quebrarse por el calor. Reinhardt veía las estatuas, mirando como algunas colgaban y otras se mantenían en los costados de la cabaña. Vio varias estatuas peculiares, una era la del Rey Arturo. Difunto rey de Equestria, Reinhardt solo conocía las pocas leyendas que rodeaban al misterioso Rey—¿Cuántas veces hemos visto la estatua del Rey Arturo, Radiant?

—¿Rey Arturo? —Y Radiant voltearía hacia donde veía su hermano y vería la estatua del Rey, asomada entre algunas estatuas sin rostro, vería la mano del Rey alzada hacia el cielo con una espada curveada, no tenía mango—Ya veo, muy pocas. La Reina Celestia es muy envidiosa ante las historias del Rey, pero hay una que incluso nuestra madre cuenta con temor.

—¿Recuerdas cuál es?

—Sí—Reinhardt sintió el dolor en su pecho, como si hubiera estado allí presente—El Rey casi mato al guardián del mundo en un torneo sin antecedentes, creado simplemente para burlarse del guardián y dar origen a un conflicto de ideales. El Rey creo que uso la misma espada que uso yo.

Y ambos chicos reaccionaron, entendieron. Reinhardt tomaría el estoque del lobo y lo sostendría con su hocico perdiendo su naturaleza, y apoyado por la bendición del guardián tomaría su apariencia humana. Raminidez volvería.

—¿Podremos detener a Gherman con la espada de Phoenix? —Reinhardt sonreiría con cierta esperanza viendo a su hermano quitarse el estoque de la boca sosteniéndola con su diestra mientras que el espadón lo apoyaba en el suelo con la zurda.

—No—Y Raminidez ondearía ambas armas en círculos creando suaves estelas mágicas —Pero haremos que baje de velocidad—Raminidez haría una onda de choque que destrozaría las estatuas, la gran variedad de estatuas hechas de oro, plata, bronce, madera y cobre. Todas destrozadas en miles de pedazos, seres que perdieron su vida y eran recordados por medio de estas estatuas dejarían finalmente de ser relevantes para el mundo; Desde el gran rey Galo, hasta la blasfema CloudChaser. Todo seria borrado, esto causaría un dolor en Gherman y regresaría a la creación con un enorme golpe cósmico que aplastaría a los chicos, lo suficiente para hacerlos arrodillar. Pero despertaría la llama en Raphiel. Quien lentamente vería a dos figuras enormes delante de ella, y se aterraría al recordar a dos seres idénticos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hicieron? Mi… Mi trabajo… Mi pasión…—Gherman caminaría atónito por su taller, mirando los escombros de sus trabajos. Con su hocico tembloroso de lo anonadado por tal cruel suceso—Mi padre me pidió, me pidió preservar esto para la nueva era…Debian volver a nacer una vez que la era terminara…Pero ustedes… ¡Ustedes! ¡Lo rompieron todo! —Y Gherman se abalanzaría sobre los chicos como bestia, sacando sus filosas garras y los chicos lo detendrían con sus armas, pero la magnitud de su fuerza fue grande que recibieron aun así cortes en sus brazos. Y Gherman desaparecía delante de ellos.

—¡Creo que lo hicimos enojar! —Exclamo Raminidez sonriendo.

—¿Tú crees? ¡Veamos qué más podemos hacer! —Reinhardt giraría su guadaña con una anormal maestría y apagaría la chimenea de un tajo y eventualmente esta se partiría en dos. Los gritos de Gherman resonarían en toda la creación. Estaba dolido por tal pecado.

— _¡Mi hogar! ¡Mi padre la construyo con amor en una de sus encarnaciones!_ —Gherman regreso a la creación enfurecido, los chicos vieron sus arrugas contraerse más, a tal punto que parecía irreconocible, Gherman extendió sus alas golpeando a los chicos con estas y sus garras. Pese a sus armas, no tenían armadura que les protegiera. Solamente detenían que se les fuera encima pero no paraban sus ataques. Gherman emanaba un aura verdosa de sus ojos mientras arañaba a los chicos—¡Han profanado las tumbas de los antiguos héroes de Equestria! ¡Por su culpa sus nombres serán olvidados al terminar esta era! ¡Han arruinado los planes de mi padre!

Y Gherman comenzó a llorar, tenía la fuerza para parar a los chicos, pero no era lo mismo que Llanas. Su frustración le inundo y su fuerza comenzó a descender. Raminidez vio esto como una oportunidad y agarro la cadena del libro de la vida y lo arrojo al grifo envolviéndolo en las cadenas divinas del libro de la vida, por ende. El peso de las cadenas lo hizo detener y caer al suelo como piedra. Gherman intento liberarse tratando de salir de la creación, pero el peso abrumador de las cadenas le impedía moverse. Estaba frustrado en el suelo con sus alas atadas a las cadenas.

—¡Basta Gherman! —Y Raminidez extendió su mano derecha mientras que la izquierda abría el libro de la vida del guardián del mundo—Hemos visto lo que nos has mostrado, y entendemos tu dolor. Pero no es el medio. Nunca lo ha sido…

Y el mundo se detuvo nuevamente, y Raminidez no percibió nada. Se congelo al igual que su hermano. Únicamente Raphiel era consciente de esto. Como el mundo se apagó en un tono azulado, la única que tenía su color era Raphiel. Viendo al guardián del mundo aparecer entre el chico y Gherman.

El guardián veía a Gherman, furioso. Había evitado seguir el guion dado por el guardián. Y Gherman era consciente de eso.

—Hijo mío, Pero ¿qué has hecho? ¿Qué error has cometido? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? —Y el guardián del mundo se arrodillaría delante de Gherman. Quien se mantenía inmovilizado y paralizado por la ausencia de tiempo. Paso su mano por la frente de Gherman y este recobro su tiempo y veía al guardián con temor. Y amor.

—Padre mío, ¡Necesito de su ayuda! ¡Han destruido su legado! ¡Me pidió cuidar a los habitantes y los han destruido!

—No justifiques tu ineptitud Gherman, ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué has dejado que destruyeran todo esto? ¿Por qué les diste algo que no tienen? ¿Por qué les diste libertad?

—¡Quería asustarlos! ¡Quería atemorizarlos! ¡Que vean lo que se avecina! —Y el guardián sonrió con una gran ternura.

—Pero Gherman. Esa no es tu labor. Tu labor era probar su valentía, su unión. No alejarlos de las chicas. Ellas también deben ser probadas. Deben de probar si son dignas de mi legado.

Y Gherman bajo la mirada aceptando su error. Acepto que cometió un gran error. Veía al par de humanos y bajo la cabeza al suelo helado.

—He cometido un gran pecado padre, merezco morir. Elimíneme de la creación. Merezco la inexistencia—Y el guardián negó su petición con la misma sonrisa. Amaba tanto a su hijo que no lo castigaría de esa forma.

—Hijo mío, tu error debe ser pagado con la muerte. Has causado una paradoja. Mataste a Raminidez y lo hiciste ver mi verdad en la otra vida. De no haber sido por Reinhardt, todo esto hubiera desaparecido. Pero no morirás hijo mío, prueba a las chicas. Ellas deben de seguir también mis pasos. Están descarriadas.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo enmiendo mi error? Ellas no están a la altura de los chicos, ellos son los que deben de sobrevivir. Pero ellas…—Y el guardián dejaría de acariciar a Gherman y miraría a Raphiel. Con ira.

—Has provocado a Spike, ahora tentara con Equestria. Una vez terminando aquí, volverán. Siéntete orgullosa niña rebelde. Has matado a mi hijo—Y el guardián materializaría una daga con la hoja flameante, el mango era dorado con un corazón carmesí latente. Y lo dejo caer delante de Raphiel—Reza para que Spike recuerde mi amistad con él, si no. Tendrás que matarlo también.

Y el guardián se desvaneció llorando. Con odio hacia Raphiel, por la enorme alteración de acontecimientos, El ultimo Titan bajo el sobrenombre "El Rey del Volcán" Pues no existía un nombre digno para un ente casi cercano al Guardian del mundo.

Y el tiempo recupero su cuerda y andaría normalmente. Y Gherman estaría de pie delante de los chicos enfurecido, Raminidez estaba desconcertado pues sentía una pesadez en su pecho. Sentía como si se hubiera perdido algo importante. Veía el libro y veía a Gherman con ese hueco en su estómago.

—Erhm…Bueno, Gherman. ¡Prepárate para nuestro ataque! —Raminidez extendería nuevamente su brazo apuntando a Gherman con una gran cantidad de magia. Y este dejo de existir de la creación, pero no dejo estragos en los chicos, al contrario. Sintieron una fuerza vital recorrer sus cuerpos. Pherica y Raphiel se levantarían lentamente, Raphiel escondería la daga volcánica bajo su falda mirando con desconfianza a Raminidez.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Pregunto Pherica mientras se tomaba del estómago sintiendo la misma pesadez—¿Y Gherman?

 _Los he visto, y he entendido. Mi padre desea lo mejor para ustedes, no son dignos para pelear contra mí. Pues con solo desearlo, puedo abandonar la creación a mi voluntad. Hablare con Llanas y Turime para debatir sobre ustedes, ¿Merecen en verdad ser el legado de mi padre o solo serán marionetas del falso destino?_

 _Son un grupo cobarde, pero nosotros más. Pues no han luchado una verdadera pelea por su cuenta ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué pelear? Si todo lo tienen arreglado, dan lastima. Y merecen perderse en el páramo Equestre para toda la eternidad._

 _Nos volveremos a encontrar jóvenes viajeros. Cuando merezcan ganar, lo harán. Y los veremos triunfar, pero mientras tanto. Vagaran hasta su hogar, con un enorme pesar._

Y Gherman dejo de existir, pero los chicos no lo olvidarían, al contrario. Recordarían sus palabras.


	33. DERROTA

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO MÁS DE ESTE MARAVILLOSO FIC.**

 **ANTES DE EMPEZAR, ESPERO TODOS ESTEN BIEN EN ESTA SITUACION DE CUARENTENA, DE MOMENTOS DIFICILES QUE TODOS ESTAMOS PASANDO. ESPERO QUE TODOS SE ENCUENTREN BIEN Y CON SUS FAMILIAS. POR MI PARTE ASI LO ESTOY HACIENDO, AUNQUE NO HA SIDO SENCILLO PERO HE PODIDO ADAPTARME, RECUERDEN HACER CASO A LAS AUTORIDADES DE SUS PAISES Y QUE PRONTO PUEDAN RETOMAR SUS TRABAJOS O ESCUELAS CON TRANQUILIDAD. LES MANDO MIS MEJORES DESEOS A TODOS Y BENDICIONES.**

 **AHORA SI;**

 **COMO DECIA EN CAPITULOS ANTERIORES. ESTE FIC ESTA LEJOS DE TERMINAR. MÁS BIEN, ESTA COMENZANDO. NO DE LA FORMA QUE DIJE HACE AÑOS PERO LO ESTA HACIENDO DE UNA FORMA. ESTE FANFIC SE CONVIRTIO EN UNA ESPECIE DE NOVELA. PUES HE METIDO TODO LO QUE SE DE ESCRITURA Y NARRACION A ESTO, ADEMAS DE PROFUNDIZAR MUCHO EN ASPECTOS QUE ANTES NO LO HICE, ADEMAS DE UNA TRAMA QUE AUNQUE DE PRIMERAS PAREZCA ENGORROZA CREANME QUE ME HA MANTENIDO MUY ENTRETENIDO (Y CREANME QUE ESTE FIC SOLO ES LA PUNTA DEL ICEBERG XD) EN ESTOS LARGOS AÑOS DE ESCRITOR AMATEUR. Y ESPERO QUE CON EL PASO DE LOS MESES PUEDAN ENTENDER TODO LO QUE DIGO, PUES COMO SIEMPRE DIGO Y SEGUIRE DICIENDO. "TODO LO QUE LEEN, A PRIMERA VISTA NO APARENTA NADA. PERO CON EL TIEMPO LO VERAN"**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO DURANTE ESTAS SEMANAS**

 **A SI, ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE. LES DEJARE OTRO CAPITULO PARA QUE PUEDAN LEERLO INMEDIATAMENTE Y NO TENGAN QUE ESPERAR MUCHO TIEMPO ASI PUEDAN ENTRETENERSE EN ESTOS DIAS DE DIFICULTAD Y RECUERDEN HACER CASO A LAS INDICACIONES DE LAS AUTORIDADES. NOS VEREMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 31: DERROTA—

 **Luz**

 _Es un arma sin forma, sin tacto, pero es tan pura que es capaz de convertir en cenizas todo lo que toque. Un arma de categoría legendaria._

Los chicos pasaron la tarde en la casa de Gherman, sentados en el piso. Cruzando miradas entre ellos, los hermanos se veían entre ellos con esa pesadez al igual que las chicas. No entendieron lo que sucedió. Solamente sucedió, Gherman les dijo expresamente que eran cobardes, igual a lo que mencionó Llanas. ¿Por qué ganaban? Simplemente ganaban porque sí, no había una razón aparente. No había un conflicto verdadero, entonces. ¿Por qué luchar?

Raphiel veía a los chicos, y los entendía. Pero maldecía. ¿Por qué obligarlos a viajar si al final él va a interrumpir? ¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Cuál es el propósito? Raphiel suspiraba con esa frustración, sintiendo su respiración hasta por debajo de su armadura, entrando en su ropaje y acariciar su pecho. Pherica veía su celular, tenía un centenar de llamadas de su madre. No esta deseosa de escuchar la voz de su madre.

Pero aun así ¿Cómo funcionaba su aparato? Pues es de los pocos seres capaces de usar tecnología de una humanidad distante, y sin ninguna antena de transmisión. ¿Cómo recibe llamadas? Ni idea. Solo Phoenix lo sabía al igual que Shanalotte.

—¿Y ahora? —Pregunto Raphiel viendo a los chicos, con los hombros caídos y la mirada al suelo, Reinhardt no paraba de ver el báculo del guardián de la muerte.

—No lo sé, quizás. Volver —Dijo Radiant, una vez más en su cuerpo equino. Encogiéndose de hombros con una mirada triste —No hay nada más que hacer aquí. Hicimos…Creo, lo que debimos hacer. Debemos volver al barco, ir a donde debamos ir. No lo sé, ¿A Equestria?

Los demás chicos asintieron, derrotados. Raphiel sabía que debían volver, por su culpa Spike intentaría entrar en la ilusión del guardián. Quería vengarse por la tortura que Twilight Sparkle hizo en él para traer al guardián de regreso.

Y los chicos se levantaron, derrotados. Apagaron la chimenea con un balde de agua y salieron dejando atrás sus sombras, mientras los astros iluminaban en una luz anaranjada su derrota y los bañaba en bochorno otoñal…

 _En el pasado. Muy antes de que los chicos tuvieran consciencia propia y esta fuera robada. Había una alicornio sentada en el balcón de su castillo. Mirando la luna holográfica. Con pesar, lloraba desconsoladamente mientras en su vientre se formaban dos vidas opuestas y cuerpos inherentes._

— _¿De qué me sirve seguirte? Si no me escuchas, ¿De qué me sirve amarte? Si no regresas, ¿De qué me sirve tenerlos? Si nunca vivirán, ¿De qué me sirve tu silencio? Si lo único que escucho es mi llanto. He vivido bajo tus reglas, viví y amé a quien me dijiste que amara. Y al final, fui traicionada. Creí que nos darías un mundo perfecto, un mundo libre para mis hijos. Pero lo único que hiciste fue romper mi creencia. ¿Cómo creerte? Si no existes._

 _Twilight Sparkle se levantó del suelo llorando, mirando Ponyville, aquella ciudad de hermosos edificios y farolas eléctricas y mágicas. Ver algunos guardias sobrevolar los cielos protegiendo inútilmente a los habitantes. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió sin discreción y en ella estaba Raphiel. Mirando a la Princesa derrotada, ella vería a Raphiel y sin molestia la dejaría entrar y ella caminaría con su arma en mano. Su mirada mostraba pesar._

— _Princesa, he vuelto del exterior_ — _Y Raphiel se arrodillo delante de ella y Twilight sonreiría apenada tomando la barbilla de la chica._

— _No es necesario que seas tan formal conmigo Raph. Anda, levanta_ — _Y Raphiel asentiría tratando de hacer una sonrisa, pero lo que logro fue una mueca_ — _Dime ¿Cómo estuvo tu patrullaje?_

— _Mal. Encontré el reino de Spike, está lleno de dragones que rechazan tu liderazgo. Muchos tratan de asesinarte, Spike no los alienta. Pero permite que se reúnan para crear cultos contra ti, Equestria y el mismo guardián. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?_

— _Dejarlos, no debemos de interponernos_ — _Raphiel inclino su cabeza mostrando las arrugas de sus ojos desconcertada_ — _Ellos no son el problema. El problema es "Ella" ¿Qué supiste de ella?_

— _Bueno, ella. CloudChaser. Ella ha estado vagando por todo el continente con lo que creo que es su hijo. Carga con su bebe en la espalda mientras va robando magia con el bastón de Sacanas. Creíamos que había sido escondido por la princesa Shanalotte, pero fue en vano. Si consigue suficiente poder podría entrar a la ilusión y su vida podría correr peligro._

 _Y Twilight comenzó a reír regresando su mirada al horizonte._

— _Claro que ella seguiría con vida, tras lo sucedido en la reencarnación del guardián. Ella se perdería intencionalmente. Nunca supimos a donde fue. Pero ahora que el momento se está acercando, ella también se está moviendo. Raphiel, necesito que dejes de seguirla._

— _Twilight, ¿Por qué? Es de gran peligro esa mujer, no es de tomar a la ligera —Y Twilight alzaría su pata parando en seco a la chica, Twilight se sentó y se acarició el vientre._

— _No hables tanto, los despiertas. Míralos, se mueven como renacuajos. Mis hijitos. Mis amados hijitos_ _—Y Raphiel aparto la mirada del vientre de Twilight. Ella amaba a sus hijos, pero Raphiel ya los despreciaba._

— _¿Y bien? ¿Qué hare para entonces? No puedo estar de brazos cruzados._

— _Pero lo estarás. Dejaras tu entrenamiento riguroso. Necesito que seas una adolescente común y corriente hasta que mis hijos tengan la edad para reconocerte. Allí tú serás su ejemplo. Y les servirás como guardia—Y Fue la realización de Raphiel al ver a Twilight llorar. No lo hacía por gusto, lo hacía por obligación._

— _¡Twilight! No hay que hacer lo que él dice. Ya no más. Por él vivimos en esta prisión invisible. Por su culpa muchos han renacido y han muerto por su diversión. ¡Debemos destruirlo antes de que vuelva!_

— _No te preocupes Raphiel. No pasara nada de eso. Y mis hijos, crecerán y se fortalecerán y maduraran—Y Twilight comenzó a sonreír de mejilla a mejilla con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, no eran lagrimas convencionales. Eran lagrimas mágicas, chispeantes y rosadas. Y ella veía con odio a Raphiel—¡Por qué no permitiré que mis hijos vuelvan a morir por él!_

 _Raphiel se quedó remarcada esa expresión en el rostro de Twilight Sparkle y obedecería sin dudar. Allí vio que algo ocultaba Twilight Sparkle. Fue el desencadenamiento del cruel y sínica educación por parte de Twilight. Amarlos incondicionalmente hasta que fueran capaces de entender las emociones y allí tratarlos como seres abominables, que deberían de aprender por sus cuentas. Y no por ella._

 _Twilight regresaría su mirada al horizonte con esas lágrimas en su rostro, satisfecha. Porque ha cambiado el destino, algo que nadie ni nada puede cambiar. Ni por omnipotente que sea._

— _He creído tu falsa luz, nos inculcaste la falsa esperanza y el miedo. Pero ¿sabes qué? No voy a volver a morir por ti. Guardian Nova, en ti perdí la fe._

Los chicos bajaron por la montaña y Raphiel no paraba de pensar en el pasado. Veía Equestria al otro lado del mar. Veía todo lo que los elementos de la armonía habían luchado y veía como habían fracasado. Vio sueños romperse, vio la esencia de la vida morir por culpa de la intervención de alguien como el guardián. No veía caso seguir en esta aventura.

Tomaría las dagas del Rey del volcán, aquel cuchillo que le regalo el guardián del mundo, señal de la cobardía de los chicos. Incapaces de pensar por sí mismos, de ser marionetas del destino. Y vería a Radiantshield, sabía que esa arma podría matarlo, al final de cuentas. Solo un arma divina podía acabar con la vida de un ser divino.

Pero antes de hacer algo notaria la presencia de un ser maligno, un ser que le lleno la espalda de temor. ¿Cómo no lo sintió antes?

Y Raphiel, sonreiría de alegría. Vería ese ser maligno acariciar su espalda con amor, los chicos reaccionaron ante la sorpresa de Raphiel. Su primera reacción fue de alerta y de temor, pero al ver de quien se trataba. Se sintieron en familia.

Era el padre de Raphiel. Noblesoul.

Raphiel caería al suelo riéndose por las cosquillas de su padre, un pegaso de pelaje carmín y melena purpura, con una capucha roída negra, detrás de él apareció un pegaso. De pelaje azul celeste y melena rubia y a su lado. Una alicornio de pelaje blanco y melena esmeralda oscuro. Ambos sonreían a los chicos.

—¡Featherhope! —Grito Radiantshield corriendo hacia ella, y fue recibido en los brazos de la capitana del ejército de su madre. Froto su rostro contra su pecho alegremente mientras que la alicornio sonreía con suma calidez—¡Es un gusto verlos por aquí!

—El gusto es nuestro, príncipe Radiant. Creo que nuestros caminos finalmente se cruzaron desde que salieron de la ilusión—Featherhope sonreía a las chicas, ellas de igual manera. Se sentían en paz al tener a seres en quien confiar.

—¿Qué hacen por aquí? Pensé que su labor se limitaba solamente a los interiores de la ilusión—Y Reinhardt se acercó con una sonrisa.

—Nuestra labor de soldados crepusculares, pero fuera. Somos los " **Albtraumwölfe** " o "Nightmare Wolves" Aunque eso no es secreto. Díganme, ¿Cómo les ha ido en su odisea? —Featherhope vería a los chicos bajar la mirada y darían media vuelta, ella entendería con solo verlos—Ya veo, no muy bien.

—¿A dónde se dirigen hija? —Pregunto Noblesoul en los hombros de Raphiel, ella intentaría sonreírle, pero su pesar era grande.

—Iremos de regreso a Equestria, debemos de descansar un tiempo—Y Raphiel retomaría el camino y los chicos detrás de ella le seguirían, Featherhope caminaría a la par de Raphiel al igual que Bravethunder. El resto de Nightmare Wolves se convertirían en la sombra de los chicos para protegerles.

—Con que, si terminaron su misión, de acuerdo. Les guiaremos durante este trayecto—Afirmo Featherhope sonriendo mirando el horizonte—Y pensar que este fue mi hogar desde hace eras.

—¿Recuerda cómo era Capitana? Era hermoso—Bravethunder miraba el horizonte con nostalgia, con tristeza. Con visiones de un pasado congelado, de una noche eterna y una luna llena.

—Claro que lo recuerdo. _Brav-ati_ —Y Featherhope expreso una diminuta sonrisa teniendo esos recuerdos de antaño, aquellos en los que corrían en el desierto helado del continente. Buscando reliquias para el infame rey. Padre de Featherhope.

—¿Cómo planean llegar? —Noblesoul esbozo una sonrisa y con ánimo se separó de su hija volando alrededor de los chicos, ignorando sus recuerdos del pasado. Aunque eran la causa de su sonrisa " _Nob-sarau"_ —Es una distancia muy grande, incluso para nosotros fue difícil llegar hasta acá.

—¿Y cómo lo hicieron? —Pregunto Radiantshield.

—Digamos que secuestramos un dragón legendario de nombre Freya para transportarnos—Y Noblesoul miro al cielo como un gigantesco dragón partía de regreso a Equestria. Todos veían con asombro al dragón del Rey Arturo—Nos debía varios favores.

Raphiel trago saliva nerviosa, al ver a Freya. Aquel dragón de escamas carmesí y alas dantescas. Era enorme comparada a Spike. Que enorme coincidencia. Aunque no podía confiar en Freya, pues sirve a la familia real y por ende…Shanalotte.

El enorme grupo siguió bajando por la montaña hasta divisar el barco a la distancia. Abandonado como esperaban, al costado estaba la estación de tren abandonada. Los Nightmare Wolves no habían visto nada similar. Desconcertó a Featherhope, pero se mantenía en silencio. Pasaron hasta el puente de madera donde los chicos subieron sin cuidado, pero los Nightmare Wolves se quedarían en el puente, incluso aquellas sombras en el suelo recobraron su figura equina mirando a los chicos con temor. Era un barco de una época distante. Featherhope entendió que el tiempo no solo estaba distorsionado.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no suben? —Pregunto Radiant mirando al grupo de caza recompensas.

—¿De dónde sacaron esta embarcación?

—De Fillydelphia. Nos la robamos. ¿Por qué? —Y Featherhope subió a la embarcación al igual que sus subordinados. Intrigo al chico, pero no opaco la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y caminaron hacia el interior del barco hasta el puente. Donde una vez se acomodaron los dos grupos, se prepararon para comer.

Radiantshield comería sin apetito pues el libro de la vida le sustentaba el alimento espiritual y ya dentro de él se transformaba en alimento, pero a diferencia del resto, si lo hacían con gusto. Inclusive Raphiel que tenía sangre divina pura.

—Creo que deben de ir al grano chicos. ¿Por qué regresan a Equestria? —Pregunto Featherhope mientras bebía te de manzanilla con algunos dulces de antaño. Dulces que una chica de nombre Angelica le regalo como aprecio—No pueden mentirnos, somos expertos en esto.

Y los chicos se paralizarían dejando sus alimentos en los platos. A diferencia del resto, Radiantshield ya esperaba su directa y se mostraba sereno sentado delante de la capitana.

—Lo siento mucho, pero no podemos decirle nada. Se lo prometimos a nuestra madre—Y Featherhope comenzaría a reírse moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados, mostrando su arco de madera fino. Un arma letal, aunque no lo hizo con intención. Dejo que su arma los incomodara.

—No puedo permitir que me oculten las cosas, niños. Yo los crie, así como todo Ponyville lo hizo. No pueden ocultarnos nada—Y Featherhope vería al grupo con soberbia y sonreiría menospreciándoles—¿O es que tanto miedo le tienen a A…?

En ese instante Raphiel le cubrió la boca a Featherhope, en un destello mágico apareció delante de ella, mirándola con ira. Todos no sabían cómo reaccionar, pues fue algo súbito. Los subordinados de Featherhope. Que estaban detrás de ella dejarían sus alimentos y se levantarían cuidadosamente, pero fueron detenidos por Bravethunder y Noblesoul. Que sonreían, esperaban dicha reacción.

—Díganos chicos. ¿Confían en nosotros? O ¿Confían en Raphiel? —Y los chicos mirarían a Bravethunder y Raphiel estaba empecinada a cubrirle la boca a FeatherHope. Sin saber que el corazón de Raphiel estaba siendo aplastado por la ira del guardián del mundo, por permitir que casi se revelara su plan.

—¿Por qué nos dice eso?

—Porque Raphiel no ha dicho nada del porque sigue con ustedes. Teniendo sus secretos—Y Raphiel se abalanzaría a Bravethunder, pero sería detenida por la magia de Radiantshield. Ella vería al chico y él vería en sus ojos, miedo—Como, por ejemplo; ¿Sabían que Raphiel conoció al guardián del mundo?

Y los chicos se estremecieron mirando a Raphiel, ella odiaría con todas sus ganas a Featherhope.

—¡Raphiel! ¡Hija! —Y la mirada de Raphiel cambiaria, vería a su padre Noblesoul caminando hacia ella—¿Por qué no les has dicho a los chicos? Sabes que este viaje es de vital importancia—Y Raphiel no diría nada y mantendría su enojo ante Featherhope.

—Vamos Raphiel, di algo. ¿No puedes engañar a los chicos? Sabes tu más que nadie que esta historia está llegando a su fin—Expreso Featherhope mientras bebía su té con tranquilidad nuevamente.

—¿Acaso no saben que el guardián la conoció en su hogar? Incluso se opuso para que viviera con nosotros—Dijo Bravethunder con calma mirando su comida. Atún asado.

—Sí chicos, y casi se vuelve loco cuando le dije que quería adoptarla como mi hija—Afirmo Noblesoul con una sonrisa mirando a su hija.

—Sin contar que él le enseño todo sobre ese dichoso libro y el espadón que hay en Ponyville—FeatherHope sonrió apartando la túnica del chico mostrando el espadón de Phoenix—Me pregunto cómo habrá hecho Phoenix para conseguir uno idéntico.

—Raphiel. ¿De que hablan? —Pherica vería a Raphiel preocupada, ella vería a su protegida con temor y nerviosismo.

—¿Qué fue lo que te enseño el guardián Raphiel? —Pregunto Radiantshield ahora. Se encontraba confundido por toda la situación. Reinhardt mantenía silencio, pero se aferraba de la vara de Samael.

Raphiel seria liberada por Radiantshield y ella caería de espaldas a los chicos, mirando a los Nightmare Wolves. No estaba enfurecida. Estaba triste.

—El guardián del mundo me contó todo lo que iba suceder. Un día antes de su muerte; Me dijo que ustedes serian guiados por su esencia para salir de Ponyville, usaría sus motivaciones y las distorsionaría para incrustar su interés en ustedes. Él quiere renacer a toda costa, debieron haberlo sentido ¿Qué era lo que hacían antes de que comenzara esta historia? ¿Qué era lo que planeaban antes de mencionarme el libro del guardián del mundo? Díganme. ¿Qué era?

Y los chicos mirarían al suelo, tratando de escarbar en el pasado, tratando de recordar que fue lo que hicieron un día antes de que Radiantshield se le ocurriera seguir los pasos del guardián del mundo, pero no podían concebir una idea, no había nada que les concretara las palabras y las expresaran con libertad. Pues no había libertad.

—No…No sabemos—Dijo Radiant mirando a su hermano y a Raphiel. Ella se tomó de las manos mirando a Raphiel—Solamente quería ser como el guardián, ser alguien como él. Ser él.

—Pues así él trabaja, y trabajó en el pasado. Usaba sus palabras para convencer a las personas, de decirles de que hacían mal. Y aunque no hicieran mal, les inculcaba la culpa. Quería que le siguieran como un ejemplo a seguir aun cuando aquellos que pensaban diferente hacían lo correcto. El guardián manipulo toda la historia, manipulo el pasado de Equestria, manipulo su reencarnación y ahora manipula a estos últimos guardianes. ¿Por qué? Porque desea renacer nuevamente.

—¿Y qué crees que quiera hacer cuando renazca? —Pregunto Featherhope con una satisfacción. Su te estaba muy bueno—¿Qué pasara para ese entonces?

—Ni idea. El guardián me mostro miles de historias, miles de conclusiones y solo una termina de una forma.

—¿Y cómo termina hija?

—En un lienzo en blanco. Y luego. Negro. El guardián me enseño todo lo que seguiría después de todos los finales—Y Raphiel comenzó a llorar tallándose los ojos—No puedo permitir que esto llegue a su fin, Equestria debe seguir por los años. Es mi hogar maldita sea…

Los chicos mirarían a Raphiel llorar. Radiant se levantaría de su lugar y pondría su pata sobre su hombro a lo que Featherhope sonrió.

—Con que ya llego otra vez. Veamos que nos dice.

Y el tiempo se congelo nuevamente, los colores se perdieron e indignos se congelaron en el tiempo. Únicamente 3 se mantenían libres; Raphiel, Radiantshield y Featherhope.

Los tres presenciarían la llegada del guardián, apareciendo en una luz blanca. Con una armadura blanca y tres pares de alas. Detrás de él, un enorme ser fallecido. Era el guardián supremo de la vida, Siegfried. Raphiel tendría horribles escalofríos al ver el cadáver del supremo de la vida.

—No puedo creer lo que has hecho Raphiel. Y menos aún que hayas cedido ante alguien como Featherhope.

—A mí también me da mucho gusto volverte a ver…—Raphiel iba a decir el nombre del guardián, pero lo omitió con un sorbo de té—Veo que finalmente soy digna de volverte a ver—El guardián no dijo nada, solo ver sus ojos dorados brillar bastaban para alegrar a Featherhope—¿Cómo están Ultra y Violeta?

—Mejor de lo que estarás tu si sigues provocándome Das-curea—Radiantshield caminaría hacia el guardián, sintiendo temor de su imagen, viéndole y viendo detrás. Viendo un guardián supremo asesinado y un páramo blanco. Casi idéntico a lo que hablo Raphiel.

—¿Qué nos harás? ¿Qué nos harás guardián? —La mirada del guardián se apagaría y vería al chico con cariño. Pero no olvidaría la ofensa de las chicas.

—Nada malo Radiantshield. Nada malo.

—Entonces. ¿Por qué nos dejas así? ¿Por qué nos obligas a pelear y perder? Siempre que peleamos con un titan, tu intervienes y ganas por nosotros. ¿Por qué?

—Porque ustedes deben ser los héroes que nunca derramaran sangre; No he podido desprenderme de ese lado, no puedo permitir que luchen por mi, pero se que deben luchar por mí. Porque si no nunca aprenderán nada de valor. Pero, temo que, si sangran por mí, podrían perder más que eso.

—Guardian, ¿Por qué no les ha dicho la verdad? —Featherhope bebería de su te, obviando el hecho de que ansiaba mencionar al guardián por su nombre—¿Por qué no les dice lo que ha sucedido antes para que ellos ahora estén aquí? —el guardián vería a Featherhope con enojo, pero al ver a Radiantshield contendría su ira.

—Porque son muy jóvenes para entender. Si les dijera todo lo que paso antes, todas esas historias de antaño. Se volverían locos, sufrirían por conocer tanto. Mi vida, mi pasado. Debe quedarse así, fragmentada y casi olvidada. Y ustedes que son testigos del pasado, deben callar. Pues todo este hecho perfectamente para funcionar. Si lo rompen. Lo pagan.

—Yo no confiare en ti guardián. Nunca lo hare—Raphiel se levantaría mirando al guardián con ira y llanto. Pero el guardián no sería intimidado ni mostraría una reacción alguna ante Raphiel.

—Y no me importa lo que pienses. Pues yo nunca confié en ti, eres de la inmundicia de Sophitia. Y seguirás siendo parte de su sucia prole. Y se muy bien que eres igual o peor que ella. ¿O acaso debo de mencionar tus condiciones? —Y Raphiel bajaría la mirada, ofendida por las palabras del guardián. Quien la vería con desprecio y desagrado—Me basta tu silencio. Calla ya, pues todavía me debes tu vida.

Y el guardián vería a Radiantshield una ultima vez y le haría una media sonrisa, apenado por lo que vio.

Dio media vuelta caminando hacia el portal donde este mostraba un lienzo en blanco, ondulante. Y vería al fondo 6 figuras. Todos mirando al guardián con ansias, con una sonrisa, pero no se vislumbrarían sus rostros. Y el guardián desapareció. Dejando su voz en la sala.

" _Y en medio de la nada. Él apareció; Llorando y suplicando. Que su miseria llegara a su final. Y creó hermosos reinos donde vería su dolor convertirse en amor. A excepción de un reino, que odiaría con toda su magnificencia, pues ese reino habitaba su pasado. Él"._


	34. ARDUO CAMINO A CASA

—CAPITULO 32: ARDUO CAMINO A CASA—

 _ **Escudo de obsidiana**_

 _Escudo creado a partir de otra escama del dragón acompañante invisible de la mata ángeles, escudo en forma de rombo y colmillos del mismo dragón son tan resistentes al calor que se pueden exponer al magma del mismo planeta y no puede sufrir daño alguno. Única manera de derrotar al Rey Del Volcán._

Los chicos cruzaron el mar con ayuda de la enorme navegación. Con Featherhope y los Albtraumwölfe de compañía. A pesar del reciente descubrimiento, nadie desconfiaba de Raphiel, aunque ella si desconfiaba del resto. Aislada en una de las esquinas del barco veía ambos grupos, atemorizada de las consecuencias que su mente había creado falsamente. Realmente no se le puede juzgar porque a las alturas a las que se encuentran. No existiría sentencia justa para la chica.

Radiantshield estaría sentado durmiendo recargado en Pherica. Quien lo abrazaría y descansaría su cabeza sobre la de él y Reinhardt vería por el periscopio del barco la costa de Equestria, la ciudad de Fillydelphia y como esta creaba su propio ambiente nocturno, producto del caos espacio-temporal.

Reinhardt no paraba en pensar en lo dicho anteriormente. Era crucial saber todo lo que Raphiel conoce sobre el guardián del mundo. Volteo a verle en varias ocasiones, pero ella simplemente se limitaba a verle peligrosamente. Reinhardt sonreiría un poco pues sabe que tras esa mirada que infundiría temor a cualquiera, había una chica que no sabía qué hacer. Que tenía miedo.

Miro a su hermano durmiendo tranquilamente y comenzó a cuestionarse sobre su aventura. ¿Por qué pasaba todo esto? Si son salvadores del mundo entonces deberían de saber cómo salvar a su mundo, pero no tienen ni idea. Simplemente se basan en lo que alguien que dejo de existir les dice. Además ¿Por qué dicen que no existe? Si muchos saben que existió.

—Porque Arkzrimiel borró toda existencia de mi hermano, pero mi hermano encontró la forma de anular esto—Samael respondió en la mente de Reinhardt, quien no se alarmo. Pues sentía ya la presencia de este ente oscuro a su alrededor.

Reinhardt no dijo nada, pero se siguió cuestionando. ¿Por qué les ocultaban las verdades del mundo? ¿Es que acaso no eran dignos para saber quién lo salvo antes?

—Por como dije, borraron la existencia de mi hermano. Y si las verdades del mundo se les son egoístamente ocultadas es por su propio bien. Entiendan, el mundo desaparecerá si saben más de lo que deberían de saber.

Y Reinhardt no dijo nada. Se mantuvo en silencio, pero volvió a preguntarse con molestia en esta ocasión. ¿Qué harán ahora entonces? El guardián les suplico que volvieran a Equestria, pero no saben que hacer una vez entrar. ¿Volverán a salir?

—Una vez que entren a Equestria, a la ilusión. Sus cuerpos se adaptarán a la época. Pues recuerden que el tiempo transcurre de diferente forma aquí afuera. Y espero puedan soportar el cambio. Pues en Equestria interna pasaron 15 años de su partida. Ahora mismo tienen 65 años "Mortales" por así decirlo. Pero sus cuerpos pasaran a tener alrededor de 30 años.

Y esto alarmo a Reinhardt finalmente. Y miro hacia la pantalla del barco, estaban entrando a las costas de Fillydelphia. Vería a Featherhope levantarse de su lugar junto con sus hombres.

Vería a Noblesoul y caminaría hacia Raphiel. Con una bolsita de papel en su hocico. Le diría unas palabras, pero Raphiel no le respondería. Seguramente palabras de padre a hija, de amor completo. Raphiel solo respondió con algunas lágrimas y Noblesoul se separó de ella y regresaría hacia Featherhope.

—Entiendan que su viaje es una odisea. Quizás no lo entiendan aún. Y si lo entienden, sabrán porque venimos del fin del mundo solo para decirles que no todo es lo que parece. Recuerda este número Reinhardt; 7. Son 7.

Y FeatherHope caminaría por el puente del barco hasta cruzar la escotilla y perderse en el pasillo y escuchar cómo se abría una de las puertas del barco y una tenue luz iluminar el pasillo hasta oscurecerse nuevamente.

Reinhardt vería a su hermano despertar al igual que Pherica. Raphiel se levantaría tomando la bolsa de papel y lo abriría, viendo en su interior algo que le provocaría más llanto, pero no menciono ninguna palabra. Reinhardt vería a su hermano tallarse los ojos y ver a Raphiel al igual que Pherica. Pero no hicieron ningún ruido ni mencionaron ninguna palabra. Simplemente caminaron fuera del barco.

Radiantshield sabía qué hacer y Pherica entendía a pesar que le dolía. Raphiel extendería sus alas y volaría, Reinhardt vería esto raro pues no habría problema con cruzar la ciudad tras la muerte de Rarity, pero al ver que Pherica hacia lo mismo se le hizo casi obligatorio y alzaría vuelo dejando a su hermano en la cubierta, se alzaría varios metros sobre el barco viendo a su hermano cargar con una enorme masa de magia y se alzaría con la esfera y la dejaría caer lentamente.

Fue ahí cuando entendió que destruirían el barco. No había muchos barcos que pudieran cruzar el mar sin problemas, pero era mejor que uno menos dejara de navegar. Y volaron rápidamente mientras la esfera caía sobre el barco absorbiéndose en la cubierta y esta comenzar a crujir horriblemente, los chicos no se detendrían pero ya sabían que la esfera absorbería todo el barco hasta dejarlo como una masa de acero pero no contó Radiant que el combustible haría ignición y el barco al ser medio devorado explotaría empujándolos y sonando todas las alarmas de los coches de la ciudad, ellos se detendrían un momento al ver el barco arder en llamas mientras era devorado por la esfera. Verían a Radiantshield algo disgustados pero el solamente se encogería de hombros sonriendo apenado y volarían a toda prisa huyendo de la ciudad antes que los vieran.

Escuchando múltiples sirenas de los coches de policía saldrían de la ciudad, sintiendo aun esa pesadez en el ambiente, aun con la muerte de aquella Rarity seguirían con esos recuerdos amargos y cayeron en cuenta que esa ciudad nunca saldría de ese hoyo.

Una vez abandonada la ciudad, un par de kilómetros al oeste. Se detuvieron mirándose a los ojos. Todos guardaban silencio, Raphiel veía a los chicos con una falsa ira. Pero todos sabían que estaba atemorizada.

—Raphiel. ¿Qué es lo que haremos? —Pregunto Radiantshield con un tono elevado. Con cierto temor a Raphiel. Ella lo miro a los ojos atemorizada. Con el cabello ondulando por el viento cálido.

—Ir a Equestria. Debemos entrar a la ilusión nuevamente. Spike volverá—Y los chicos se exaltaron. Sabían la historia de Spike, de cómo traiciono a la amistad y se convirtió en un líder para los dragones. Obviamente no sabían la verdad. Y temieron del dragón.

—¿Y cuándo volverá? —Pregunto Reinhardt y ella se encogió de hombros y los chicos comprendieron.

—Está bien. Vámonos—Y Radiant volaría con los demás detrás siguiéndole, a excepción de Raphiel. Que no entendía porque no le reprendía ni le reprochaba nada. Siempre supo del guardián y toda la carga que llevaba. ¿Por qué no culparla por algo? ¿Por qué no castigarla por traicionarlos? No lo entendía para nada.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué son así?! —Los chicos se detuvieron metros de Raphiel y voltearían a verla, llorando. Lloraba grandes lagrimas que reflejaban perfectamente la luz del sol anaranjado y el azulado de la luna. Con sus alas casi caídas y hombros. Con una gran mueca de tristeza y su dorado cabello ondear con el viento. Con un dorado atenuado por su tristeza—¡Les oculte todo! ¡Les oculte al guardián! ¡Les oculte la verdad! ¡¿Por qué?!

Y Radiant vería a su hermano, y a Pherica. Y el trio bajo la mirada y Radiant sonreiría.

—Porque la verdad, no nos importa Raphiel. El guardián hace esto por nuestro bien. Si fue gracias a él que seguimos aquí, entonces. ¿Por qué culparte? Si sabias o no del guardián. No importa, pues ya sabemos suficiente. Debemos volver. Quiero ver a mi madre otra vez. Y no sé, quizás te pregunte algunas cosas. Pero no creo que me interese lo suficiente—Con esas palabras derrotistas Radiantshield daría un largo suspiro y daría media vuelta volando hacia Equestria central. Raphiel se quedaría pasmada mientras Pherica regresaba para tomarle de la mano y volar juntas de regreso. Reinhardt no diría nada. Seguiría simplemente a su hermano.

Y volarían hacia lo que aparentaba ser Ponyville, con un castillo en ruinas y edificios de paja y concreto por el suelo. Todo destruido por la guerra exterior, por el caos causado por el conflicto entre Arkzrimiel y el guardián del mundo.

En la mente de Radiantshield escucharía al guardián disculparse nuevamente, no era su intención hacer todo por ellos, pero aun los debe de proteger.

Reinhardt escucharía al guardián de la muerte, diciéndole que Raphiel no tiene la culpa de nada. Solo ha sido tomada como un puente entre el pasado y el presente. Ella debe de lidiar con sus propios demonios y aceptar la verdad. Por lo que Reinhardt preguntaría ¿Cuáles demonios? Pero Samael guardaría silencio.

Los chicos cruzaron muchas zonas devastadas por el conflicto, camino que les tomaría meses recorrer en pocos minutos hasta llegar al santuario Everfree. Donde salieron por primera vez. Bajarían gentilmente y al estar en el suelo, Radiantshield finalmente sería capaz de notar la diferencia entre la tela ilusoria y la realidad. Tomaría el espadón de Phoenix, y la levantaría con la hoja gentilmente para no rasgarla y verían como el aire caliente entraría por la parte alzada y las chicas entrarían primero, Reinhardt dudaría en entrar. Pues al ver la diferencia entre el hermoso pasto brillante adornado con flores y el árido terreno marrón con naranja de las hojas. Tendría esa sensación de temor, de no saber de nada. Ni quien era.

Radiantshield le sonreiría a su hermano y este le respondió, y cruzo la tela sin rozarla con sus alas y Radiant cruzaría rodando por el pasto al interior dejando caer la tela, viendo que estaban donde empezaron y verían al fondo a Turime. En la misma posición, con toda la enredadera y musgo en su cuerpo. Con aquella lanza apuntando al cielo y caminaría el grupo gentilmente hasta despertar nuevamente a Turime. Pero no sería el mismo.

— _Así que lograron regresar. perfecto_ —Hablo Turime mientras se mantenía estático. Los chicos sonrieron derrotados, pero no hubo respuesta emocional por parte del Titan— _Recomiendo que se escondan, pues están a punto de llegar._

Y Radiant vería al fondo un grupo de jóvenes cruzar entre algunos arbustos y usaría su magia para ocultar su presencia y el de sus amigos detrás de Turime. Mientras este se mantenía estático.

—¿Qué sucede Turime? ¿Qué pasa? —Radiant se vería a si mismo cruzar el arbusto con Raphiel por delante y Reinhardt, con una Pherica temerosa detrás del grupo. Con unas miradas distintas a ellos; Veía valor, orgullo, inocencia y amor.

— _Son ustedes, es obvio. Jóvenes guardianes. Han regresado justo cuando saldrán. Y así ha sido desde siempre_.

—¿Ósea que no somos los primeros? —Pregunto Raphiel mirándose a los ojos, viendo todas las mentiras que ocultó durante ese día

— _¡Claro! Así siempre ha sido, pensé que se darían cuenta una vez estando fuera. ¿Qué es lo que no han aprendido? Los que pasaron antes de ustedes ya dominaban las artes de los 4. Aunque veo que con ustedes no dominan nada y que son 7. Curioso ¿no? En fin, será mejor que se vayan. Si se encuentran entre ustedes. Será otra razón para que se desgarre la tela espacio temporal._

Y los chicos comenzaron a caminar rodeando el campo donde Turime descansa tranquilamente. Presenciando la obra de teatro que ellos vivieron en carne hace tiempo.

Radiant sentía esa pesadez en su pecho, esa inutilidad andante. Sentía en sus brazos una estúpida voluntad de salir de su magia para advertir al Radiant más joven lo que le esperaba. Advertirle de lo que sentía no era más que un espejismo. Pero le preocupaba más saber de su familia.

Y conforme caminaban veían el santuario Everfree envejecer y cambiar. Las aves que volaban a su alrededor desaparecían en chispas doradas y las plantas florecían y marchitaban y eran suplantadas por brotes más hermosos. Y ellos, crecían. Sentían su cuerpo estirarse y sus órganos envejecer a la par. Su mentalidad cambiar bruscamente.

En Reinhardt su cabello se alargaba hasta tenerlo en los hombros y su cuerpo volverse más corpulento y sus manos mostrar músculos y brazos que le rasgaron parcialmente las mangas. Las chicas crecerían igualmente y su cuerpo tomaría una forma más femenina, Pherica crecería veinte centímetros más que Raphiel siendo más alta, su cabello se alargaría mucho llegando hasta el pasto teniendo un cuerpo más femenino para la princesa, en cambio Raphiel. Su cabello igualmente crecería, pero no pasaría de la cintura, por su entrenamiento tendría un cuerpo más fornido, pero no dejaría de tener aquel toque femenino en su cuerpo.

Los chicos avanzarían extrañados por los inesperados cambios en su cuerpo, verían el mundo dentro de la ilusión cambiar lentamente, el cielo se movía lentamente alrededor de los chicos. Como una cortina, y verían todos los días y las noches pasar hasta detenerse en un amanecer. Y ver no muy lejos su hogar Ponyville, pero las chicas verían hacia Terranova, asomada por el faro en la costa. Los chicos cruzarían miradas y se mirarían fijamente por un rato.

—Supongo que de momento nos separaremos—Dijo Radiant, con su tono de voz decadente. Decepcionado.

—Solo serán unas horas, nos veremos en el castillo de Twilight—Afirmo Raphiel, con el tono de voz quebrado por el llanto anterior.

—Sí amigos, igual les diremos todo lo que veamos nuevo—Pherica trataba de mantenerse de buen humor, pero en el fondo se sentía igual que el resto.

Y las chicas partieron extendiendo sus alas volando hacia Terranova y los chicos caminarían por el sendero hacia Ponyville, sin ver como sus amigas se alejaban en el horizonte y ver como entre algunas colinas se asomaban la granja de Applejack, aquel granero asomado por su campanario entre un mar de manzanos, la mayoría eran manzanos maduros y de grandes troncos. A lo lejos estaba la ciudad de Ponyville. Si, Ciudad Ponyville. El cartel que había a un costado del sendero atrapo la atención de los hermanos. Cruzaron miradas y retomaron su andar entrando en la nueva localidad.

Vieron de primeras una caseta, donde había un par de guardias con sus lanzas. Los chicos se sorprendieron de esto y los guardias no les reconocieron y les tomaron como turistas, simplemente les saludaron y dejaron entrar a la ciudad para visualizar mejor los avances de lo que se perdieron durante su tiempo fuera.

Y como lo fue; Los edificios ya estaban construidos con mejores materiales; concreto con laminas de oro en las esquinas y las ventanas con marcos de plata, las farolas funcionaban totalmente con electricidad y las calles no estaban en pedregadas, sino que estaban recubiertas de un material oscuro similar al concreto y había pintura amarilla en las aceras.

Los chicos apenas podían reconocer su hogar natal, pues cambio drásticamente; Los ponys caminaban en grandes grupos, no en pares como lo hacían antes de su partida. Veían por todos los edificios viendo por algunas ventanas ponys viendo por cajas rectangulares imágenes de otros ponys y como de algunos salían risas. Habían visto en Fillydelphia, televisores.

Verían hacia su derecha y verían un enorme parque rodeada de una cerca de acero bien decorada por las enredaderas y verían un árbol de cerezo gigantesco. Reconocían ese lugar. estaban parados en lo que en el pasado fue la plaza central de Ponyville, pero no veían el ayuntamiento en ningún lado, ningún rio que pasara por el costado. Radiant vería a su hermano consternado y ambos cruzarían la calle entrando al parque. Verían el árbol de cerezo de más de 4 metros de altura y con sus ramas colgantes hasta la entrada del parque, para ser un parque. Estaba abandonado.

Verían el pasto y estaba brillando en una hermosa luz verdosa, en sus fosas nasales se inundarían en un olor a limón con café. Se detendrían delante de una gruesa cortina de flor de cerezo, se mirarían a los ojos y cruzarían lentamente la cortina y una vez dentro. Verían a su madre.

Su madre estaba descansando sobre una sabana de cuadros rojiza con un cesto donde provenía el olor a limón y una tetera donde provenía aquel olor del café.

Pero lo que les impactaría todavía más que ver a su madre con una mirada de paz, seria ver la espada de Phoenix clavada en el suelo; un espadón muy viejo, envuelto en una gruesa enredadera y la hoja dorada ya había perdido su brillo y el color parecía ser absorbido a tal punto que tenia manchas blanquecinas en toda la hoja, el mango tenía un listón carmín ondulante por el viento y está estaba clavada en el pasto y en los alrededores de la hoja había placas de piedra y Radiantshield vería una placa apenas asomada por el pasto. "ROA" fue lo único que percibió leer pues el resto era ilegible y apenas podía notarse entre el musgo de la piedra.

—Menos mal que regresaron. ¿Cómo les fue en su viaje? —Su madre se mostraba tranquila, tomando su taza de te con su magia y darle un corto sorbo. Radiant daría un paso hacia ella.

—Madre, hemos hecho lo que debimos hacer—Radian caería de rodillas delante de su madre, bajando su cabeza hacia el pasto y sus alas se extenderían por fatiga—Pero no hemos ganado.

—¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no descubrieron lo que amaban? Salir a explorar, ver el mundo—Y Twilight esbozaría una cruel risilla mirando a su hijo, pero al verlo envejecido se arrepentiría de su expresión. Pero no mostraba emoción hacia ellos. Reinhardt se arrodillaría a lado de su hermano dejando sus manos en el pasto apretando con todas sus fuerzas.

—Sí madre, Sí. Tenia razón, si lo que quería era demostrar que nuestro viaje sería inútil. Que bueno, lo ha logrado. Nuestro viaje fue inútil—y Reinhardt se aferraría al pasto sin ver a su madre, pero ella trataría de no demostrar empatía por sus hijos.

—Bueno, veo que finalmente lo notaron. El guardián nunca fue un buen ejemplo a seguir—Su madre trato de recomponer su comportamiento, pero ver a sus hijos derrotados le carcomía el corazón.

—¡Hicimos lo que creímos que era correcto! Y, aun así. No aprendimos nada—Y Radiant levantaría la cabeza hacia su madre, y Twilight vio en sus ojos una joven unicornio. Que deseaba aprender de todo lo que le rodeaba hasta que conoció a sus amigas y empezó a entender todo, aprendió sobre la magia de la amistad.

—Hijos, vengan. Siéntense conmigo. acompáñenme—Y Twilight extendería su ala sobre sus hijos y los envolvería para acomodarlos a su lado, sin tratar de hacer notar su preocupación por ellos. Ella extendería su cuerno hacia ellos y haría aparecer dos tazas de café y del cesto sacaría los postres favoritos de sus hijos; Un pastelillo relleno de cajeta para Radiant y un bolillo con mantequilla para Reinhardt—Cuéntenme, relátenme todo lo que vivieron.

 _Y los chicos le contarían a su madre su viaje, desde el momento que partieron de en aquel entonces del pueblo autónomo hasta el santuario Everfree conociendo a Turime. Relatando a su aventura por todo el continente; Desde el bosque infinito hasta llegar aquel rancio pueblo donde recibieron su primera traición por parte de Cherryjubilee, de cómo consiguieron el cartógrafo meses antes, de como llegaron a la parte mas baja de Equestria donde conocerían al horrible y rencoroso lobo Llanas, de cómo viajarían por años hasta llegar a Fillydelphia donde conocerían otra nueva traición por parte de Rarity. Pero no de la Rarity de otra época. De una guerra distante, y al relatar esa parte. Twilight no dejaba de mirar aquel espadón enterrado sobre esas placas de piedra, y notarían una extraña melancolía, como si su mente hubiera viajado al pasado. A una guerra distante._

 _Los chicos terminarían su viaje en Fillydelphia con la muerte de aquella Rarity, por culpa de sus pecados y las lágrimas de su madre se notarían al escuchar como Radiant decía que cometió suicidio y su cuerpo caería al abismo de la ciudad. Y terminaría su relato cuando dijo que el titan Gherman abandono la creación y los tachó de cobardes. Y fue cuando su madre los vería a los ojos. Y entendió su derrota. Por qué los chicos terminaron acudiendo a ella después de que ella los tratara mal._

Su madre vería el espadón con cierto enojo, viendo como apenas ondulaba el listón maltratado y desgastado por culpa del viento, la tierra, los años y el guardián. Y guardaría todas sus cosas con sutileza y se levantaría del suelo con sus hijos por igual.

—Vamos hijos míos, vayamos a nuestro hogar—Y los chicos caminarían a un lado de su madre, mirándola a los ojos. Algo extrañados, pues el tono de voz de su madre mostraba un aire tranquilizador y pasivo.

Y siguieron a su madre lentamente, lejos de las crueles miradas de los cerezos, que espiaban a los chicos. Mandando a su creador imagen de lo visto. Notando que todo iba en forma a lo que deseaba.

El final no estaba cerca, pero retorcería todo lo posible para que su llegada fuera inminente.

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **CAPITULO 33: LA PRISIÓN INVISIBLE**


	35. EL REINO DE LA NADA

—CAPITULO 33: EL REINO DE LA NADA—

Nunca he sido bueno con todo esto, hasta ahora. Que todo lo que veo es la nada. Cada vez que mis ojos se cierran se ve una abrumadora oscuridad. Eso es natural, pues mis ojos tienen que protegerme de la luz, pero es aterrador cada vez que los abro pues solo veo el gris de la inexistencia. Solo un paramo gris, como si estuviera en un lienzo. A punto de ser dibujado o recién borrado. Y sé que debo de salir pues cada vez que camino choco con algo, pero no hay nada delante de mí. Cada vez que trato de correr termino por tropezar y trato de levantarme y en algunas ocasiones me golpeó la cabeza con algo.

¿Cómo explicar que sé que hay algo más? Es algo que puedo sentir, pero no puedo ver ¡No lo puedo ver! Hay veces que identifico cosas circulares, cilíndricas, otras puntiagudas y otras suaves. Pero no siempre es lo mismo; Cada cosa que toco cambia con el tiempo, o momentos. Pues he notado que aquí no existe el tiempo, solo existe la causalidad.

Soy un prisionero por mis pecados. Por amar un mundo que no debería de existir, un reino abandonado por su creador. Un reino que debió haber sido eliminado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero mi existencia provoco la entropía cósmica. Un caos entre reinos.

Porque sé que en total existen 7 reinos, pero ¿Si fueran 8? Es inconcebible para el padre de la creación, es por eso que ha intentado exterminar mi presencia, pero he luchado desde hace mucho para evitarlo.

Incluso recuerdo cuando me mando a este lugar. cuando me condeno a repetir mi vida por toda la eternidad, desde que nazco hasta que me lo vuelvo a topar y que me vuelva a condenar.

Pero repito ¿Cómo explicar que sé que hay algo más? Lo intento entender. Estos son pensamientos que me incomodan cada vez que llego a este paramo invisible y lo olvido cuando renazco. Porque este lugar es la nada. Es un reino de la nada.

Mi reino de la nada.

Y me tomo muchos ciclos darme cuenta que ya había estado aquí antes y aprenderme todo lo que le rodea. Bueno, me rodea. Pude entender que este reino es. Mencione antes, una conexión entre mi condena y mi nacimiento.

Una vez que Arkzrimiel me condeno vivir mi vida me mandaba a este lugar en lo que el universo daba vuelta atrás para poder darme vida y continuar con mi condena, este lugar es por así decirlo. Una zona segura. Pues aquí no sufro ninguna maldición y mis años se mantienen intactos. Pero he repetido tanto mi vida que mis años superan ya más de 17 cifras. Lo cual es una locura.

Y fue aquí donde maquilé todo para detener a Arkzrimiel de una vez por todas; Empecé aprendiéndome todo lo tangible y descubrí que había paredes. Pasaba ciclos enteros tocando objetos invisibles para deducir que eran edificios; ventanas y puertas. También me tomo otros tantos ciclos notar que había arboles por los troncos y hojas. Obviamente esto fue un trabajo en conjunto con mi vida fuera de este lugar, aprenderme todos los tipos de tacto y olores. Pues también estos materiales dejaban un olor, a veces familiar. A veces no.

Pero finalmente, lo deduje. Deduje donde estaba y una vez que lo descubrí sentí una abrumadora y aterradora paz.

Fue cuando apenas estaba en una de mis caminatas de descubrimiento. Había notado un sendero de tierra en mis pies descalzos y mis manos acariciaban largos arbustos invisibles y tropezar con una especie de escalón. Pase mis manos sobre lo que tenía en frente y notar un trio de escalones más y un barandal, subí con cautela pasando mis manos pensando que si esto era lo que sufría un ciego y afirme cuando me golpee en la cara con algo lizo, era una puerta. Una enorme puerta por las grietas a los costados. Una puerta doble.

La abrí con cuidado para no caer y para mi alivio no había nada malo, solo una alfombra en el suelo. Se me hacía extraño todo esto. Pues no había sentido algo así en mi vida, bueno. Si la había sentido, pero no en muchos lugares. Solo un par de estos. Que sería en el castillo de Canterlot. Y la segunda opción me llego como un destello. Estaba en el Castillo de Twilight. Mi hogar mientras hacia mi estadía en Equestria esperando mi condena nuevamente por amar el mundo que me acogió.

Pase como loco mis manos por toda la alfombra y dicho y hecho. Solo había una larga alfombra y las paredes eran frías y había telas colgando. Por las costuras podía deducir una enorme estrella y siete minúsculas. En vida recuerdo haber memorizado los tipos de costura y estos eran obra de Rarity. Seguí caminando a ciegas. Sin percibir nada más. Solo la nada. Y justo antes de seguir, Arkzrimiel me mando al a vida. Desgraciado sea. Mi caminata será reiniciada, pero descubriré que hay aquí para mí. Porque seguramente no es la primera vez que vengo por aquí.

Y volví.

Acepte mi condena con rencor, como es obvio. Y esta ocasión Arkzrimiel cito unas palabras más. Unas que me helaron la sangre pues al principio no recordaba esto, pero lo recordé momentos después, sí. Momentos, por lo que dije. No existe el tiempo.

" _Te enviare a un lugar, perdido en el infinito. Ni siquiera sabrás, que estas perdido"_

Debo de intentar. Llegar hasta allí, debo salir. Pero, soy un alma condenada en un laberinto invisible, debo volver a mi hogar. Debo volver a ese amado mundo. Mi hogar. Equestria.

Y me empecine a lograrlo, ciclo tras ciclo me acercaba al castillo de Twilight Sparkle, con cada momento me acercaba un poco más pero cada vez que entraba al castillo, Arkzrimiel me regresaba a la vida y condenarme. Y lo entiendo, pues mi pecado le aterra y lo que quiere es verme sufrir por causarle miedo eterno. Así que lo hacía, lo intentaba con más ganas, recordando perfectamente este invisible lugar que es Ponyville. Podía vagar por las calles invisibles tranquilamente mientras mis alas me servían de guía. Mirando a la nada como si estuviera vendado de los ojos, viendo todo un infinito gris. Contradiciendo nuevamente las palabras de Arkzrimiel.

Y finalmente pude hacerlo, plante pie en el castillo sin tropezar. Recordando mi vida una y otra vez, motivándome un millón de veces del porque hacia esto. Debo de traer orden a la creación, debo de traer de vuelta aquella época de paz y tranquilidad, debo traer el amor a Equestria nuevamente, debo de ser otra vez el guardián del amor y de la amistad. Debo ser yo. No un impostor, no una réplica. Porque soy una réplica, un cascaron vacío. Quiero nacer sin saber que moriré condenado, quiero nacer como un humano, viajar a Equestria, enamorarme, odiarme, morir y reencarnar para poder luchar por lo que más amo. Deprimirme, llorar, sufrir, tener dolor, tener sueño y angustia. Quiero ser humano.

Y ahora sí, caminé por el castillo de Twilight Sparkle, recordando cada tacto, cada centímetro de este castillo y pude visualizar por fin todo esto, y sonreí con una victoria mientras tomaba la puerta de oro y cristal. Sin ver podía ver todo lo que tenía delante de mí, imaginando a la perfección como seria cada tramo del castillo y entre. Mire la enorme mesa de piedra cambiando por las épocas. La mesa de la armonía. Cambiante e inalterable. Cada año este crecía y crecía porque el reino de Equestria también lo hacia hasta el punto que seria el suelo que estoy pisando en estos momentos, pero es aquí donde vería todo de primera mano.

Regresaría mi mirada hacia el exterior y vería como sale Twilight Sparkle a buscarme, era "Esa" mañana, en la que yo fallecí. En la que mi cuerpo dejo de ser tangible y paso a ser parte del mundo etéreo. Intangible. Cuando Arkzrimiel me maldijo. No veía lo obvio, lo tangible. Sino lo que se dejó atrás. Nunca olvidare mi ultima platica con Twilight Sparkle en mi reencarnación, pero nunca olvidare que morí haciendo lo justo, lo correcto.

Regrese mi mirada hacia la mesa de piedra y esta había regresado a su estado natural, como si nunca hubiera nacido, como si nunca hubiera intervenido en Equestria. Vería una realidad en la que yo nunca llegue a este mundo, en el que Twilight Sparkle pelearía contra los villanos de la amistad, villanos amistosos que solo querían romper la simple amistad, uno de ellos llamado Grogar que sería Discord en el fondo, de una pegaso llamada Cozy Glow, de la infame reina Chrysalis y el extinto Rey Sombra. Ya veo, si yo no hubiera llegado aquí quizás nada de esto hubiera pasado. Vería a Twilight tomar el lugar de la princesa Celestia y pasar a ser la Reina Twilight Sparkle. Vería a sus amigas envejecer y vería como su escuela de la armonía acogería a cientos de alumnos, ansiosos de aprender de su bendecida e incorruptible amistad.

"Academia de la amistad" era un titulo muy diferente al que yo conozco "Las 7 academias de la armonía" Es algo. Tétrico. Twilight Sparkle envejecería y tomaría el aspecto de su mentora y tendría una estudiante llamada LusterDawn. Quien rechazaría la amistad y Twilight crearía un monologo para convencerla, mostrando sus mas profundos y apreciados recuerdos con ella. Algo muy diferente de lo que haría la Twilight que conozco.

Percibía mucho movimiento con mis ojos, pero no podía ver que era, pero percibía que el tiempo se retorcía nuevamente, podía sentir que me arrastraba de nuevo, pero no me alejaba. Arkzrimiel está a punto de llevarme, lo sentía en mi cuerpo, imaginas esas garras invisibles que me desgarraban la piel arrastrándome hasta la vida y obligarme a vivir todo de nuevo. Era cruel. Incluso para él, pero eso era lo que él amaba. Verme sufrir. Hacer cosas crueles.

Sentía la enorme mesa delante de mí, invisible y como yo camine alrededor de ella, viendo el monologo de Twilight Sparkle, viendo como convencía a su estudiante estrella de que la amistad era algo hermoso, algo impresionante. ¿Qué era lo que veía? ¿Qué era lo que captaban mis ojos si no había nada? ¿Acaso era una verdad oculta? ¿Acaso esto es un "Que tal si"? ¿Por qué lo veo?

Tenia que asegurarme de lo que veía era un sueño, no una realidad. Porque, si yo no existiera ella habría muerto en primer lugar, pero. Entonces, ¿Por qué veo esto? ¿Cuál es el momento donde esto se retuerce? Porque esto no puede ser una verdad, no puede ser verdad que sin mi ella hubiera tenido este futuro.

Seguí observando como ella viajaba a cada hogar de sus amigas, preocupada de que, si en verdad la extrañarían, obviamente ellas dijeron que no. Pues su coronación como líder supremo era más importante y que querían lo mejor para ella en ese día. Esto la destrozo y las confronto en este mismo castillo y todas sus amigas abrieron sus corazones y rompieron en llanto. Pero tenia que tomar el tren.

Vería su coronación, hecha un desastre pues una serie de acontecimientos y errores se pusieron en marcha, pero Twilight sus amigas reirían ante esta situación y disfrutarían los años venideros y fue cuando vi algo que me impacto.

Algo recorrió mi rostro al ver a Twilight con sus amigas adultas. A pesar de que sabe que es inmortal al igual que la princesa Celestia y luna, no vi pizca de temor ante sus muertes. Y fue cuando pase mi mano por mi rostro, sintiendo algo brotar por mis ojos. ¿Acaso? ¿Son lagrimas? Estaba llorando ante esta situación. Lloraba porque esta historia llego a un fina. Un hermoso final. ¿Cómo es que pudo pasar esto?

Mis lagrimas recorrían mi rostro, lloraba como si hubiera visto todas sus vidas cuando apenas pude ver este epilogo. ¿Qué diferencia tiene mi final con este? ¿Cuál es esta diferencia? Debo de hacer que todo termine bien, no perdonare a Arkzrimiel por arrebatarme un hermoso final como este.

Y mi corazón se lleno de ira al ver como se cerraba un libro de cuero con la cresta de un unicornio dorado y se perdía en el tiempo. era un final tajante pero divino. Un final digno para cualquier ser viviente.

Y aquí es donde los llamo a ustedes. Mis últimos guardianes, me senté en el trono de Twilight. Creando una imagen perfecta de este reino. Un reino de la nada, anteriormente una prisión invisible. Pero ahora es mío. Esto que esta delante de mí, delante de mí no hay nada. Todo esto es mío, y al ser mío puedo hacer lo que quiera. Pues al no existir el tiempo, puedo manipularlo a mi forma, a mi imagen. A mi semejanza. Todo esto es mío.

Mi reino de la nada.

Y para que pudiera lograr mi meta, los necesitaba. Los necesito. Mis guardianes, requiero de su presencia pues son mis últimos guardianes. Y alzaría mi derecha y abriría una puerta. Una fisura y entrarían mis amados guardianes. Listos para escuchar mi hablar. Pues ahora es el momento y aquí es donde daré final a esta historia. Vería entrar por mi puerta 6 hermosas figuras. De diferentes estaturas; vería sus katanas, sus ballestas, sus espadas, sus báculos. Armados para terminar con esta historia. Listos para traer todo al fin. Han vivido lo suficiente para saber que esto es lo mejor para el mundo. Es aquí donde yo decidiré el futuro de Equestria.

 _ **Y Equestria merece tener ese hermoso final.**_

Pero no seria suficiente. Por la puerta de este reino entraría la clave para que esto suceda. Mirándome con temor, con odio y con tristeza. Pues sabe que aquí es el momento justo para que yo renazca. El momento que yo decida traer lo mejor para Equestria. Sonrió orgulloso pues lograron su objetivo, lograron todo lo que yo planee, y planee lo mejor para Equestria, porque amo este reino. Equestria es ese octavo reino que Arkzrimiel odia con todo su corazón, Equestria le impide seguir adelante con sus planes. Equestria debe ser liberada de Arkzrimiel. Y yo hare eso posible. Salvare este mundo que me acogió con tanto amor, este lugar merece existir, aun cuando diga que no merece. Y si deja de existir. Volverá a nacer con el tiempo porque estamos atados a Arkzrimiel y es cuando mis guardianes actuaran.

Ya lo veo todo, lo veo todo ahora. Aun cuando delante de mi solo hay un paramo gris y sin forma. Puedo verlo, estaré en un hermoso jardín delante de 7 hermosos pilares y mis guardianes estarán a mi lado, protegiéndome del mal que renacerá. Lucharan a capa y espada para protegerme, y es cuando me levantare. Con mi mirada triste, me levantare y comenzare de nuevo. Pues mi creación no debe tener maldad y es cuando volverá este octavo reino. Cuando todo volverá con un simple amor que nunca morirá, y es verdad. Ese amor nunca murió.

Me levantaría de mi trono, pues he convertido lo que Twilight Sparkle no quería. Hice lo que se debió hacer. Soy quien soy y daré mi vida para que ellos puedan tener un futuro. Para que Twilight Sparkle tenga un final feliz. Mire mis últimos guardianes y vería mis armas delante de mí. Cargadas de emociones, listas para ser sacrificadas para dar un mejor final. Y seré yo quien evite que Arkzrimiel cause el fin del mundo, seré yo quien provoque la resurrección y será como Shanalotte lo temió en su momento porque yo soy el que soy. Soy el portador de luz.

Y me alzaría cortando todo este reino, pues el reino de la nada es mío y lo manipulare a mi antojo y así fue, gracias a tener a mis llaves y mis guardianes. Podre cruzar dignamente a la creación. Podre crearme dentro, lejos de las ataduras de Arkzrimiel. Y todos me verían con sorpresa, pues no esperaban mi retorno y es donde aquí decidiré el destino de Equestria. Los salvare a todos, porque no merecen cargar mi pena, vería a mi hermano aterrado. Él era el único con ese semblante, y no debería pues lo acabo de escoger como mi séptimo guardián. Ahora son 7.

F̴̢̘̙̈́̓͝e̵̪͚͙͐͊ǵ̸̢̡̻̽̕n̸̢̫̝͊͊̀o̵̙̺̺̔̾͝ e̵͕͓͇̓̈́̓r̸͎͇͎͛͑̚a̴͚͓͓͆̈́͘A̴̪͕̟͐̐̒g̵̝̝̪͛̈́̀u̴͎͕͔̿͝l̴̪͇̈́͆͌i̴̡̙͊͐

" _Un hombre, un mundo, miles de vidas" "Aquel que no debe de ser recordado" "Un ser que sobrepaso la existencia"_ Esta arma, lo es todo. Y no es nada, es el principio y el fin. El bien y el mal ¿Qué camino escogerás?


	36. RECESION

—CAPITULO 34: RECESION—

 _ **Espadón del Supremo de la vida**_

" _Se dice que, para dar vida, hay que quitarla_ _ **"**_ _Dijo el Guardián supremo de la vida a Arkzrimiel. El padre de todos muchos eones antes de la existencia de Equestria o la vida misma sobre el planeta. Esta arma fue la que arrebato del poder a Arkzrimiel antes de enviarlo a su propia prisión la cual llamo "Abismo" Pensando que así acabaría con su vida, pero solo hizo que comenzará la nuestra._

Los meses pasaron, así como las horas y minutos. Y los chicos descansaban en su hogar. Cada quien en su dormitorio. Radiantshield veía al techo de su dormitorio, tratando de ignorar todo lo infantil que había; juguetes, posters, televisión, videojuegos. Incluso ignoraba sus armas que hacían colgadas en una de las paredes del dormitorio resaltando el espadón de Phoenix, de vez en cuando veía el estoque de Llanas o aquel mapa esférico. Pero el resto de armas las ignoraba, a pesar que poseía una ballesta enorme. Un arco, incluso dagas arrojadizas. Tenía un arsenal digno de un guerrero, pero eso le daba igual. Porque no recuerda cuando obtuvo tantas armas de combate.

Trataba de recordar cuando obtuvo aquel enorme arco, del tamaño de una persona. Trataba de recordar en qué momento la porto. Pero lo único que recordaba era la frustración de haber salido y no haber aprendido nada. Solo saber que el exterior trae problemas y traición.

Y cerro sus ojos profundamente tratando de que su mente le jugara a favor y le dijera en qué momento tuvo un arsenal tan grande cuando apenas al entrar tenían apenas un par de armas cada quien.

 _Y abriría los ojos y aparecería en un hermoso bosque, de largo pastizal y arboles enormes. De troncos firmes y rugosos. De larguísimas ramas con frutos desconocidos. Su nariz sentiría el frescor del bosque y la brisa acariciar su cuerpo humano, pues aquí lo mostraba de esa forma tan desconocida para el chico. Y comenzaría a caminar por el bosque. Con una simple y monótona paz. El sonido de las aves adornaba el paisaje conforme sus pisadas hacían eco. Y el chico vagaría por el bosque un buen rato hasta alarmarse por haber escuchado una fuerte explosión. Y Raminidez saldría con prisa al ver dos figuras peleando en un campo abierto._

 _De un lado vería al guardián, con su armadura dorada, sus 3 pares de alas encendidas en llamas y una corona de fuego, del otro lado un grifo con un enorme arco, tenía una correa con enormes flechas de acero y madera, tenía dos botas delanteras para sostener el abrumador arco. Pero el peso no le hacía lento, al contrario. Lo hacía rápido._

 _A pesar de su tamaño el grifo sacaba con gran agilidad las flechas de su arco y con sus alas tiraba de este para lanzárselas al guardián. Quien con dificultad las esquivaba o las partía con su mandoble de fuego. Pero igualmente, apenas podía percibir las flechas._

 _Aunque le intrigaba que ambos tenían una sonrisa pese a sus heridas._

— _Es difícil de creer que alguien pueda enfrentarme—Mencionaría el grifo con una sonrisa mientras corría alrededor del guardián lanzando varias flechas._

— _Lo mismo digo Gael—Y el guardián se abalanzaría con su enorme espadón flameante por lo que el grifo se defendió escuchándose un gran estruendo con una poderosa onda expansiva que haría retroceder a Raminidez, las aves volarían por el choque de ambas armas legendarias y ellos saldrían volando en direcciones opuestas hasta caer de rodillas. Ambos con una sonrisa._

— _Y pensar que sería una presa fácil, Guardian Nova. Es cierto lo que dicen los rumores. Es indestructible—Gael se levantaría apoyándose en su monumental arco tembloroso de sus patas y el guardián por igual, pero con un porte más tranquilo._

— _Y pensar que eras un simple mortal, me agradas Gael. Me agradas—El guardián apagaría su arma llameante en sus manos y caminaría hacia el grifo con una gran sonrisa, pero a medio camino su pecho fue atravesado por una flecha de este grifo, no solo rompería su inquebrantable armadura, sino que sacaría de ese cuerpo angelical a un simple humano. De cabello castaño y ojos color avellana, había perdido toda divinidad de un solo flechazo. Y ahora solo era un mortal más. Quedaría atravesado por esta e impactaría en un árbol quedando entre la flecha y el árbol. Con un gran agujero en el pecho y sangrando a borbotones—Vaya…Si que no esperaba eso._

— _Ya veo que sigue teniendo un lado frágil. Guardian Nova. Pero veo que tengo poco tiempo para liquidarlo—Raminidez vería a aquel frágil mortal en el árbol sin esforzarse en quitarse la flecha, vería sobre su cabeza aquel halo apenas visible, apareciendo y desapareciendo, así como sus enormes alas. Sus ojos cambiarían de color drásticamente. Tratando de recuperar su divinidad._

— _Así que ese arco. Es un arma divina. Interesante, ¿Quién te la dio? ¿Sophitia? ¿Siegfried?_

— _Mi proveedor no gusta dar su nombre. Pero le aseguro que este arco es más que divino. Es su perdición—Y el guardián humano daría una risilla maliciosa. Al ver aquel arco de porcelana y el hilo dorado quedaría enamorado._

— _¿Y que mas dijo tu "Proveedor"? Si se puede saber—Gael se pararía delante del guardián sonriendo, enterró su arco en el suelo sentándose delante de él._

— _Me pago mucho oro para atraparlo, dijo que usted quizás no recuerde, pero el si recuerda. Que viene de una época distante. Donde Equestria está bajo una esfera mágica donde aprisiono a todos, y que el exterior se vive un infierno pues el sol y la luna chocaron. Dijo que esa época era distante pero cercana para usted._

— _¿Y le creíste ese cuento? Mírame, he salvado a Equestria miles de veces. Eso no es posible._

— _Yo estaba como usted al principio, no creía eso. Pues teníamos décadas de paz en Equestria hasta que me mostro el futuro. Algo real, me dijo que le diera una lección. Una que no olvidara._

— _¿Y que se tratara esa lección? ¡Si es que tengo algo que aprender!_

 _Y el grifo le miraría a los ojos sonriendo y voltearía a ver a Raminidez. Pues tenía la visión de un ente superior y vería la intervención del chico, acertando en la predicción de su proveedor._

 _ **El tiempo se está terminando, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara hasta saciar su hambre? Estamos terminando esta última era dorada. Somos los últimos guardianes, los hijos podrán correr, pero tú nunca podrás pues tu carga no es igual a la de ellos. Somos los últimos guardianes, nuestra era terminará pues sabemos que nuestra era será la última. Cierra los ojos y míralos a los ojos, te esperan. Saben que eres el ultimo y esperan ansiosos que te unas a ellos al final.**_

 _Y el guardián enfurecería rompiendo la flecha del arco mirando a Gael, pero duro poco pues le sonreirá con una gran relevación. Sabia quien había contratado a Gael y que él mismo se puso en el juego de la creación para alcanzar la meta._

— _Parece que esta era está a punto de caer una última vez. Marcará un antes y un después y parece que encontré mi lugar en la creación. Al cerrar los ojos puedo verlo, me uno a ellos para proteger a los más jóvenes entre los últimos guardianes._

 _Y Gael sonreiría. Pues era la respuesta que su proveedor le había dicho que el guardián daría una vez que sea revelada la verdad. Y sabía que el final de su vida en Equestria terminaría con algo más que una reencarnación. Es una resurrección._ _ **La resurrección del guardián del amor y de la amistad**_ _._

Y Radiantshield despertaría de golpe. Su madre le veía con mucho amor a pesar que Radiant estaba sobre su almohada toda babeada y sus alas todas desparramadas e incluso había plumas por la misma.

—Hijo, es hora de viajar—Hablaría su madre sacando un pañuelo lila limpiando su hocico con delicadeza. Radiant se reincorporaría sin pena y vería detrás de su madre a su hermano. Quien tenía una expresión de temor.

—¿A dónde madre? —Y su madre cambiaria un poco su expresión y daría media vuelta tomando a su hijo por su pata bajándolo de la cama suavemente.

—Iremos a Canterlot. Parece que llamaron la atención cuando entraron a Equestria—Y su madre caminaría hacia la salida dejando a ambos hermanos en la habitación. Radiant vería a su hermano cargar con todas sus pertenencias en la espalda. Reinhardt tenía el parpado tembloroso.

—¿A qué madre? ¿Por qué iremos a Canterlot? —Radiant caminaría con su hermano a la par y saldrían de la habitación caminando por los pasillos del castillo con prisa.

—La Reina Shanalotte quiere hablar con ustedes. ¿De qué se tratará? No lo sé. Su carta fue corta.

Y los hermanos cruzaron miradas consternados. No verían el rostro de su madre, pero por su tono de voz vacilante podían suponer que incluso ella temía de Shanalotte Cortes. E incluso Radiantshield pensaría en el puesto para líder de Equestria ¿Acaso no se debió haber hecho el postulado de princesas? ¿Qué hay de la princesa luna? ¿De las hermanas reales? No tiene sentido que Shanalotte se proclame reina de Equestria.

La familia Sparkle bajaría por la entrada principal y serian recibidos por el asistente de su madre, Zenbiel. Quien tenía en sus manos un par de libros de magia Equestre y un libro de portada dorada. Radiant sabría fácilmente que ese libro se trataba del guardián.

—Princesa. Es bueno verla, estamos listos para partir—Zenbiel se ajustaría sus gafas. Era un Terrano, con su par de alas divinas y ojos brillantes. Pero portaba la ropa del ejercito Equestre. Algo raro para un humano divino, pues ellos siguen fielmente a la reina Phoenix. ¿Qué cambiaria para Zenbiel?

—¿Qué hay de mis amigas Zenbiel? No puedo dejarlas solas—Su madre elevaría un poco la mirada para dirigirse a Zenbiel. Pues era un humano de estatura alta. De unos dos metros y medio. 5 centímetros más alto que su madre—Podrían correr en peligro.

—No se preocupe alteza. No creo que la reina ose tocar a los viejos elementos de la armonía; Rarity se encuentra en peregrinación, Fluttershy se encuentra en el santuario Everfree, Rainbow Dash fue al monte Aris con Pinkie Pie, Applejack defiende su academia aislándola del exterior con sus alumnos, Starlight sigue en su biblioteca y obviamente está protegida por la magia del abismo de Arkzrimiel. Dudo que se atreva a entrar alteza.

Su madre respiraría tranquila, pero esto preocuparía más a los chicos. ¿Por qué tomaron tantas medidas para que no les pasara nada? ¿Qué habrá sucedido con Shanalotte? Twilight daría la señal y todos saldrían del castillo y en el exterior les esperaba uno de sus carruajes con un par de guardias alados. Pero también con una docena de Terranos. Humanos divinos totalmente armados con lustrosas armaduras de oro y platinos y armas de fuego de diferentes calibres. Radiant vería a su hermano nuevamente y esto le preocuparía.

Esto tranquilizo un poco a Twilight porque saldrían por la noche, si sucediese una emboscada por parte de Shanalotte, podrían ocultar su combate con una tormenta eléctrica, aunque no ocultarían los decesos al caer al suelo firme. Subieron al carruaje sin decir nada. Y volarían hacia Canterlot a toda prisa.

Durante el trayecto Reinhardt le daría a Radiant todas sus pertenencias; Esencialmente el libro que no tuvo complicación en portarlo, esto sorprendería a Radiant pues sabía que el libro de la vida solo se permite cargar por los que son dignos del guardián, pero haría caso omiso momentáneamente. Tomaría el espadón de Phoenix apoyándolo a su espalda, el estoque de Llanas en su cadera, a un costado del libro. El enorme arco de porcelana sobre el espadón de Phoenix y un par de pistolas de nombre Ultra y Violeta. ¿Ultra y Violeta? Radiant voltearía desconcertado a ver en sus patas traseras ambas armas humanas en sus fundas. Todavía no se acostumbra a la distorsión temporal que causo su retorno a Equestria.

Verían el enorme castillo de Canterlot en la montaña. El carruaje comenzaría a descender conforme se acercaban y vería en el cielo una extraña formación; La luna era unidimensional. Parecía cocida al cielo y ovalada. Era diferente a la real, ha notado que en el límite del cielo se podía percibir la falsedad de la ilusión, bajaría la mirada hacia los guardias reales Equestres, pero ninguno prestaba atención, conversaban entre si con algunas risas, pero ninguno tomaba la atención al cielo. Radiant vería a su madre y ella ya le venía observando, al ver Twilight a su hijo le sonrió con pesar. Y fácilmente le transmitió que no le intentara decir a los guardias nada. Era en vano, nunca serían capaces de verlo. Pero el chico lo notaria y su hermano también. Pero no dirían nada.

Pero otra pregunta surgiría en Radiantshield y en Reinhardt. Una idéntica. ¿Qué hay de los Terranos? ¿Acaso estos hombres divinos saben de esta ilusión? Pero no quiso preguntar más. Se quedaría con la incógnita.

El carruaje bajaría en el jardín de Canterlot, donde se encontraba el pedestal donde una vez el Rey de Equestria surgió de la piedra y la defendería con valor, pero ahora solo sería un pedestal vacío, un cuadrado de concreto con una placa de oro. El carruaje descendió gentilmente para no profanar el suelo santo que una vez piso el Rey Arturo.

La princesa Twilight bajaría del carruaje y detrás de ella sus hijos. Los guardias Terranos los rodearían con sus armas de fuego y afiladas lanzas y caminarían hacia el interior, y una vez que pasaron por el pedestal del Rey Arturo verían en el suelo una hoja de obsidiana. Una espada ondulante y los hermanos notarían que emanaba un aura maligna. Una energía oscura, que los haría temblar y haría temblar el libro de la vida. Y de la fisura que había de la tierra emanaba una tenue llamarada naranja. Como si respirara.

Pero no se podrían detener, simplemente avanzar hasta entrar. Y una vez dentro caminarían por un larguísimo pasillo donde habría recuadros de toda la historia de Equestria. Verían y sentirían una soledad en el castillo, así como una frialdad que haría que su respiración saliera vaho.

Su madre los guiaría hacia unas escaleras al costado subiendo y luego doblarían a la izquierda para avanzar un par de puertas hasta doblar a la derecha donde verían más recuadros, pero ahora serian cuadros del Rey Arturo, y verían en su diestra aquella hoja ondulada pero no tendría mango. Sino que su propia mano emanaba dicha hoja. Y llegarían a la entrada a la sala del trono una vez que doblaron a la derecha.

Una hermosa pero imponente puerta de oro se pronunciaba delante de ellos. Con un par de guardias, quienes se mantenían serios, pero también con una mirada temerosa. Sus pupilas temblaban, pero no se movían de su lugar. al ver a la princesa ambos extenderían su pata y empujarían la puerta mostrando en su interior la tenebrosa sala del trono de Canterlot.

Lo que una vez fue la hermosa sala del trono, donde albergaba los vitrales de los elementos de la armonía ganando contra el mal, aquella sala que la Princesa Celestia velaría por toda Equestria y compartiría con los años con su esposo Arturo, convirtiéndose ambos en centinelas que protegerían del mal de su reino y que años en el futuro el Rey abandonaría el trono por su fallecimiento, seria responsabilidad de la primogénita del rey velar de Equestria mientras se hacia la elección para el nuevo gobernante de Equestria. Donde se tenía en consideración a la misma hija, a la princesa Luna y a la princesa Twilight. Quienes por opinión del publico eran dignas de portar el manto de responsabilidad de Equestria, pero ahora reinaba casi injustamente Shanalotte. La hija del Rey Arturo.

Quien retiraría los vitrales que representaban el heroísmo de los elementos de la armonía y pondría vitrales representando su imagen, un icono opuesto. Figuras de Shanalotte con diferentes poses, algunas con el espadón ondulante, pero había una en particular que impacto a la familia Sparkle; Había un vitral donde ponía un enorme jardín blanco, y en medio una figura humana sentada de pies cruzados y una mirada color avellana.

Los chicos mirarían hacia el frente donde delante de ellos estaba sentada Shanalotte, de pies cruzados. Con su túnica verde esmeralda cubriendo parte de su rostro, pero se veía su ojo dorado brillar resplandeciente. A su lado izquierdo tendría a la princesa Luna mientras en el otro tendría un pequeño pedestal de oro. Cubierto con una tela marrón.

El ambiente era tenso, se mostraba muy oscuro a lo habitual. Solo las antorchas y la poca luz de la luna contrastaban un poco el escenario. Y su madre avanzaría sin un temor aparente.

—Buenas noches alteza, espero se encuentre bien. Hemos acudido a su llamado lo más pronto posible—Su madre hizo una reverencia y sus hijos inclinaron la cabeza en respeto a la princesa, obviamente fue pura cordialidad. Nada más.

—Espero su viaje no haya sido problemático. Con todo lo que pasa en el exterior, nunca se sabe cuándo habrá problemas—La princesa levantaría su mano derecha y las luces de la sala del trono se encenderían mostrando sus colores vivos, pero en los vitrales se seguía reflejando aquellas imágenes escabrosas.

—No para nada, es una noche muy linda para salir a pasear. ¿Cómo se encuentran sus hermanas?

—Muy bien, Theresa se encuentra en su alcoba analizando las coronas del querer y mi hermana Celeste descansando. Hace poco tuvo una riña con algunos ponys que querían salir de Equestria a expandir su mercado, pero tuvimos que denegar su permiso. Ya ha de imaginar por qué.

—Claro. Es obvio el porqué se les fue negado—Twilight respondía con total naturalidad pese que sus hombros cargaban un gran peso por la mirada de Shanalotte.

—Pero ahí no termina este asunto. Lo que querían hacer era algo peor que salir de la ilusión. No solo buscaban expandir su comercio, querían un lugar en particular ¿Acaso sabe qué lugar era?

—No alteza, ¿Qué podría ser algo peor que solo tratar de salir?

—Querían ir al imperio de cristal—Y Twilight se estremeció, y aparto la mirada de Shanalotte. Ella se levantó de su trono caminando hacia el pedestal con soberbia—Pero se conformaron con el No. Así que no paso a mayores, sabemos muy bien lo que sucede en el imperio de cristal. Lo que Cadence es capaz de hacer, debo de admitir que gracias al guardián que no puede hacer nada, puede entrar, pero no puede usar magia ni portar armas gracias a que él se lo prohibió, pero ¿Imagine que hubiera pasado si aquellos comerciantes salen?

—Pero Cadence debe de entender, los años pasaron y Shining Armor tenía que descansar. Porque él quería descansar—Twilight contendría el llanto al mencionar a su hermano, pero esto ni inmuto a Shanalotte.

—Sí, pero eso no lo entiende Cadence. En más de una situación la he encontrado vagando por el cementerio real, si ella llegase a saber que tus hijos salieron de la ilusión esto nos pondría en riesgo—Y Shanalotte vería a Radiantshield y Reinhardt. Viendo en sus ojos todas las penurias que vivieron y todas las armas que obtuvieron—Y no solo es por eso que ellos ya no deben volver a salir a pesar que tiene que hacerlo.

—¿Por qué alteza? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Hace un par de días tuvimos unos intrusos. Un humano y un Equestre. Ambos entraron por el cristal de enfoque dentro del faro. Gracias a que este faro tiene un sistema de alarma que solo la reina y yo podemos escuchar nos dimos a la tarea de buscarlos. Nos dieron el trabajo difícil ya que ambos portaban armas de fuego. Pistolas de 9mm. Policías—Y los chicos se estremecieron y cruzaron miradas, obviamente reconocían la descripción—El humano respondía al nombre de Homaliel y el otro a Silverstar. Eran policías altamente entrenados. Abatieron a un guardia terreno y un pegaso, pero no fueron rivales ante mi espada y al de la reina.

—¿Y qué sucedió con ellos? ¿Cómo supieron al entrar? —Y Shanalotte no respondería a las preguntas, pero miraría a los chicos fijamente, su madre voltearía a verlos. No molesta, sino preocupada.

—Terminaron como todo aquel que intenta entrar a la ilusión. No podían vivir otra vez entre nosotros. Así que tuve que tomar mi jurisdicción—Y Shanalotte levantaría el paño del pedestal y estarían las cabezas de Homaliel y Silverstar. Ambos con una mirada apagada y gris. Ambos con una expresión de dolor y algunas lágrimas seguían recorriendo sus rostros. Twilight apartaría la mirada y los chicos por igual. La princesa luna haría una mueca de agonía cerrando los ojos—Les quitamos la vida. Por decirlo así, la reina Phoenix si mato a su súbdito y yo mate al mío. Pero al cremar los cadáveres me quede con sus cabezas, para estudios. Pero digamos que pude reanimar sus cabezas así que lo que ven aquí no solo son cabezas sin vida, sino que son las cabezas conscientes de un Terrano y un pegaso.

—¿Ambos son conscientes? ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?

—Lo hice por investigación Twilight, necesito saber lo que ellos saben. Y supe cuándo y cómo entraron, tus hijos les dieron la ubicación. No mencione que Pherica sabia la ubicación también, pero ellos lo sabían y les dijeron como entrar a la ilusión. Su castigo fue morir, pero les di la bendición de vivir, en dolor. Pero es vivir.

—¡Es un monstruo! —Radiantshield daría un paso al frente interrumpiendo a Shanalotte—¡Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada! —Su madre trataría de interponerse entre él y Shanalotte, pero ella caminaría hacia el chico.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso me mencionas a mi como el monstruo? ¿Y tú que eres, joven guardián? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú el que los dejo entrar aquí?

—¡Entraron porque merecían vivir! ¡No ser sus experimentos! —Radiantshield caminaría hacia ella con una gran expresión en el rostro, su nariz estaba totalmente fruncida y sus ojos dilatados.

—Alteza, disculpe a mi hijo. No sabe lo que dice—Twilight se pondría en medio de Radiant y Shanalotte quien se pararía delante de Twilight Sparkle confrontándola. Al principio Twilight temería, pero al sentir que la vida de su hijo peligraba se armó de valor—Mi hijo no sabe lo que dice, pero usted tampoco sabe lo que hace.

—¿Acaso piensa contradecirme, princesa de la falsa amistad? Estos individuos no tienen cabida en Equestria, ¿Ya pensó lo que hubiera pasado si nuestros habitantes hubieran visto a un par de desconocidos? ¿De dónde son? ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? Y es como ellos hubieran intentado explicar todo. A los Terranos les importa poco pues ellos venían de un mundo idéntico a este pero el nuestro no.

—¿Acaso usted piensa que la vida de los que están en el exterior no vale nada? Ellos también tenían deseos, sueños, anhelos.

—¡Sufrieron mucho para llegar aquí! ¡Vieron a sus amigos morir! —Afirmaría Radiantshield con algunas lágrimas en su rostro mientras se envolvía en una llamarada dorada—¡Verían como lo que ellos amaban se corrompía y se volvía malo! Ellos merecían vivir entre nosotros.

—Pero ellos ya no tenían derecho a vivir, sí. Tenían sueños, anhelos, deseos. Pero también tenían alma—Shanalotte diría mirando a Twilight Sparkle, esto haría que ella cambiara su postura y bajaría su mirada, pero Shanalotte se mantendría con esa mirada amenazadora—Ellos no merecían entrar a Equestria. Ustedes tampoco. Radiantshield, Reinhardt. Ustedes debieron haberse quedado en el exterior. Porque ustedes debieron morir allá afuera.

Shanalotte caminaría alrededor del chico ignorando por completo la autoridad de Twilight Sparkle. Lo vería fijamente y vería el libro. Y en un pestañeo le tomaría del cuello tronando parte de sus huesos con la mano.

—¡Suéltelo! —Replicaría su madre y hermano. Los guardias humanos sacarían sus armas de fuego y le apuntarían al igual que las lanzas. Shanalotte se teletransportaría a su trono mirándolos con desprecio mientras el chico ponía sus patas en el cuello, pero sin fuerza pues su medula había sido dañada en el proceso-

—¡Suelte a mi hijo este instante!

—¿O que hará? ¿Hablarle al guardián? Fue por su culpa que todo esto paso. Incubo a dos demonios que harían todo esto posible. Usted y su amor estúpido y enfermizo—Radiantshield vería a duras penas a un hombre de cabellera larga de rostro demacrado y una mirada pesada con una corona de oro y una enorme capa carmesí detrás de su hija. Era aquel Rey de Equestria. El rey Arturo lo miraba con odio.

—…Y usted nacido de un amor enfermo y bizarro—Respondería Radiantshield y ella lo vería a los ojos estupefacta. Abriría los ojos por tal desgarradora verdad y lo arrojaría de nuevo hacia su madre.

—Deberías de cuidar tus palabras Raminidez. Porque se todo de ti, tu pasado. Tu presente y tu futuro y no te gustara para nada saber como terminaras. Como terminaran.

Radiantshield trataría de levantarse, pero el golpe fue brutal, así como los huesos de su cuello que apenas sanaban de la herida. De no ser por la magia del guardián habría muerto. Hubo un silencio profundo en la sala. La princesa Shanalotte vería a los ojos a Twilight Sparkle y viceversa. Con los guardias de Twilight apuntándole. Al igual que los Terranos.

—¿Solo nos mando a hablar para amenazarnos? ¿O acaso nos dirá otra cosa? —Twilight ignoraría a su hijo, no por malicia. Sino para no mostrar debilidad.

—Oh. Sí, había algo. Mi madre quiere hablar con ustedes—Shanalotte daría la media vuelta moviendo su mano en señal de que se retiraran de la sala del trono sentándose nuevamente mirándolos con desagrado—Sera mejor que vayan cuanto antes. Esta en la cima de la montaña.

Twilight haría una reverencia con disgusto y daría media vuelta, vería a Reinhardt y le haría la indicación para que recogiera a su hermano. Este obedeció casi corriendo y tomo a su hermano quien tosía con su pata sosteniendo su cuello. Y caminarían hacia la salida con prisa.

No pudieron evitar escuchar a la Princesa Luna hablar con Shanalotte y reprenderla por tratar así a un niño como Radiant a lo que Shanalotte respondió que "Eso no era un niño" remarcando la primera palabra. Pero nunca le falto el respeto a su tía.

Twilight saldría de la sala con sus guardias y apenas estos cerraron la enorme puerta Twilight abrazaría a sus hijos aferrándose a ambos. Con unas silenciosas lagrimas mientras los guardias de Shanalotte mantenían una mirada firme, pero mostraban una enorme vergüenza hacia su líder supremo. No se sentían orgullosos de servirle.

—Pensé que te perdería Radiantshield—Y Radiantshield sonreiría con dificultad, pero no haría mención a nada por su gran dolor.

—Madre ¿Por qué actúa así la princesa Shanalotte? ¿Por qué nos odia? —Twilight se separaría de su hijo mirando a ambos con una enorme preocupación y ella bajaría apenas la mirada.

—No hablemos de eso aquí, vayamos con Celestia. quizás con ella podamos hablar un poco mejor.

Y Reinhardt asentiría y caminarían hacia el exterior nuevamente, regresando sobre sus pasos en silencio. Únicamente sus pisadas producían algo de sonido en el solitario castillo. Twilight vería por todas direcciones imaginando un mundo sin tanto dolor. Sin tanta tiranía, no podría ni desearía pelear por el trono. Pues el puesto de Rey esta maldita.

Saldrían al patio donde verían a los guardias holgazanear, ignorantes de la situación, pero al ver a su reina tomarían sus posturas nuevamente nerviosos, pero al ver a Radiantshield herido. Cruzarían miradas y dejarían a un lado toda risa pasada y se arrepentirían manteniéndose firmes en su lugar, pero seria ignorado por Twilight totalmente al igual que la multitud que les rodeaba.

Caminarían hacia la montaña. Pasando nuevamente por el pedestal del Rey Arturo y subirían por un sendero de hierba que poco a poco cambiaria a uno de piedra y subirían con el temor de la antigua Reina Celestia. aquella que casi extinguió a Equestria después de la muerte de su esposo.


End file.
